Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon
by AKA99
Summary: Sometime in the future, the Spider Riders encounter a man calling himself: "Z". Afterwards, a series of events start, revealing the existence of something called Helheim. And the only thing with the power to go against it is the Sengoku Riders. Only problem is that they may destroy each other first. (Knowledge of both series needed to understand. Warning: Character Death)
1. Spider 1

Spider Rider Gaim &amp; Dreigon

* * *

Spider 1: The Embassy: "Z"

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Spider Riders or Kamen Rider**

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange**** Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange__ Arms_

Thought Communication (will appear between Embassy and Z or the Spider Riders and their Spiders):_ "**Orange**** Arms"**_

* * *

A young man is sitting in a tree amongst several strange fruit and vines with his eyes closed. He was wearing a magenta jacket that was zipped up to reveal the combined phrase "L.S.-14". On the back of the jacket was a padlock design along with a circle which had the design of a fruit and L.S.-14 on it. He was wearing a black and white shirt underneath it and a pair of black pants. On his hands, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves with a symbol drawn on the back of both of them. He also had black hair that was pointing up and had a white streak in it (imagine the hair Ryotaro in Den-o has when he's possessed my Momotaros except white).

His hand was extended to a nearby "hole" in the sky that was apparently made from a zipper. From it, several more vines carrying some strange violet, pink, magenta, and purple fruit shaped like locks was coming through the portal.

He plucked one off of the vines and he seemed to tense up before the fruit glowed and changed into a padlock with the design of an orange and on the padlock was the identification L.S.-07.

The figure opened his eyes and revealed both of them were multi-colored, with the inside blue, followed by orange, yellow, red, green, black, pink, silver, and gold.

"The quota's been met, _Sayonara_ (Goodbye), Helheim" the figure slowly lowered his hand, which caused the zipper portal to close along with it and he jumped down from his position in the tree.

"I feel bad for anyone visiting this area" he smirked and walked away.

The young man pocketed the lock and continued walking along the forest.

As he walked away, in the background, a rat crawled over to one of the vines holding the fruits and sniffed it before it bit into one and ingested a piece of it. Several seconds later it began convulsing before vines grew over it and changed it into a small grey creature with claws that started to eat the other fruit, almost mindless.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Dreigon appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle.

* * *

The young man is now walking in the forest a few hours later and has an apparent bored look on his face.

"I'm bored, there's nothing really interesting to do around here except Helheim, and even that's boring" he said.

"Come on Hunter, it's not going to be long before it starts" a female voice said.

"I know, I'm hurrying" a male voice said.

"What was that?" The young man said.

He walked forward and got onto the edge of a forest path where two people were walking somewhere. One seemed calm and nonchalant while the other seemed to be trying to coerce him into speeding up.

He spied a device on their wrists.

"Spider Riders? Well, I do need to even out the score since I have been helping Helheim spread so much" he started going onto the forest path "Let's go" he closed his eyes and walked forward and opened them again. His eyes opened to reveal blank white eyes and they closed again before opening to reveal one dark blue eye, which could be confused as black, and one magenta colored eye.

His jacket unzipped itself to reveal his shirt, which had a black circle and a white dragon's head inside of it

The lock symbol on his back opened up and the disappeared to reveal the inside of a fruit and another circle appeared under it, revealing a staff-like weapon. His hair lost the white streak and fell down to cover his face.

He then promptly collapsed in front of the shocked teens.

* * *

Hunter and Corona were walking up the forest path on their way to a celebration party for them defeating Mantid a while ago. It had taken a while to get all the party proceedings and such.

"I can't believe it's only been one month since we defeated Mantid" Corona told Hunter.

"Why, it's not like we're going into our next adventure just yet" Hunter said.

"Well, even so, I've been ready since I won that race one month ago" Corona said.

"Yeah, whatever's around the corner, I feel ready for!" Hunter fist pumped.

"Okay, you're ready for anything" Corona grinned.

"Well, now I feel ready to just sit and relax"

"Come on Hunter, it's not long before it starts" Corona rushed him.

"I know, I'm hurrying" Hunter replied.

Not long after that reply, Hunter felt a chill run down his spine before a young man walked in front of the two of them and promptly collapsed, shocking the two.

"Quick, Corona, help me carry him to Arachna Castle!"

"Okay"

Both teens picked up the unconscious boy and carried him away.

* * *

"So you just decided to take him here?" Igneous told asked the two teens.

"Yeah" both replied.

"Well for all we know he could be a spy" Igneous said.

"From who?" Hunter replied.

Igneous said nothing.

"Well the party is starting soon and we need someone to watch him" Aqune spoke up.

"How about we each watch him at one point and then the next person watches him at a select interval?" Corona asked.

"That seems like a good idea" Hunter said.

"But how do we know who is going next?" Magma asked.

"How about we draw straws" Lumen asked, producing straws from nowhere.

"Where did you get those?" Hunter asked.

"I've had these the entire time" was all he said.

The seven drew straws and the order was decided. Lumen and Sparkle were first, followed by Magma, then Igneous, Hunter, Aqune, and then Corona would be the last to watch before the cycle started over again and each person would watch them after approximately half an hour.

* * *

(Que: montage of the seven riders taking watch of the young man)

* * *

-Later-

Hunter was watching the young man for the third time that night. The party was going well and he had spent time with Corona for most of it, but whenever he was gone she just spent time with Aqune as well.

He was currently reading a book about the past Spider Riders and their adventures.

He was disturbed when the young man started getting up.

"Hey, you're awake" Hunter said before he noticed his multi-colored eyes… and how his jacket somehow zipped itself up and how his hair stood straight up and gained a white color.

"What the-"

The young man stood up and headed over to the window.

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting), you are celebrating you're recent victory towards Mantid"

"How do you know that?"

The young man ignored him. "Helheim is rising, and now I need to help even the score, but first, I need to decide if I want to give it to you"

"What are you talking about; who are you?"

"_Watashi wa Helheim enbashi gozen _(I am the embassy of Helheim), but you can just call me: Embassy"

"Embassy?"

"Your next adventure is about to start, good luck!"

Embassy closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing them to be the blank white eyes and he closed them slowly before he opened them groggily to reveal the blue eye and the magenta eye and finally his jacket unzipped, his hair changed back to normal and the lock on his back opened up before he fell out the window.

"Ah!" Hunter shouted before he ran forward and grabbed his arm.

Embassy opened his eyes and looked at his predicament.

"Not again" he said in a softer tone.

"Hold on Embassy!"

"Embassy?" he looked up at Hunter "what are you talking about, my name is Z"

"Z?" he questioned before he fell through the window as well.

As both of them were falling Z raised his arm towards Hunter and vines spread out from the cracks of the castle wall and caught him. Z turned towards the ground. And held his arms in front of his face as vines covered the area where he landed, which was a table that broke when he landed on it.

* * *

Aqune and Corona were casually talking when suddenly, vines started to cover the table they were sitting at.

"Um, Corona-" Aqune said before she and her sister got away from the table before a body fell from the sky and landed on the table, breaking it in two.

"Ah!" the body grunted in pain before it leaned upwards and revealed itself to be Z.

Z opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Aqune's eyes before he closed his own and gripped his right arm in pain.

Then the guards picked him up and dragged him inside and the Spider Riders at the party who were nearby followed them, minus Lumen and Hunter.

"Um, is anyone going to help me down?" Hunter's voice rang out.

* * *

Soon enough, Z was now in a dungeon behind bars while the five Riders were currently talking to each other while Igneous talked to the guards.

"So he just fell from the sky onto your table?" Igneous asked the two girls.

"I thought Hunter was watching him" Sparkle said.

"So did I" Corona fumed.

"Where is he?" Aqune asked.

"He's stuck on a couple vines outside" Z's voice rang out.

They all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Igneous asked.

"I fell out of the window, and when he tried to help me, he fell too, so I saved him by getting the vines to help him" Z replied.

"What vines?" Corona asked.

"The ones from the plants in the castle walls"

"Well how did you get him out?" Sparkle asked.

"I didn't, he's still stuck there"

"I'm right here" Hunter's voice rang out.

Everyone turned and saw Hunter and Shadow coming towards them.

"Shadow got me down after all of the commotion"

"Yeah, now can I go back to the party, I was doing just fine with Venus until you came up and asked me to get you down"

"Anyways" Igneous interrupted "you said you got the vines to save him, how?"

"I can't really want to explain, but I have this power that allows me to do stuff like that" Z replied.

"How?" Aqune asked.

"Let me rephrase that, I don't really want to explain."

The talk was interrupted by several screams outside.

"I'll go check it out" Igneous said before he ran outside.

"So, how did you save yourself, I mean, it's believable that Hunter got caught in some vines, but how did the vines suddenly appear on the table?"

Before Z could explain, Igneous ran back.

"Guys, we need to get outside right now!"

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"No time to explain, come on, we have to go!" Igneous started running back.

"Wait, we have to have someone watch him" Corona said.

"Okay, Aqune, you stay behind and watch him"

"Got it" Aqune replied before the others ran off.

"So, your name is Aqune" Z asked.

"That's correct"

Z grew a smile and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Z"

Aqune tenderly extended her hand and grabbed Z's and they both shook hands.

* * *

The remaining Spider Riders ran out and saw several grey creatures attacking civilians.

"What are those things?" Hunter asked.

"It doesn't matter, whatever they are, we have to stop them" Igneous said.

"Right" the others said.

"Arachna Power!" within a few moments, the Spider Riders were in their armor and attacking the strange creatures.

Except:

"Guys, my weapons not doing anything!"

"Mine either!"

"I can't even scratch it"

"Mine works" Sparkle said.

"I don't even want to question how that's possible!" Magma said.

Soon enough, one of the creatures stumble over to the vines on the broken tables where Z landed and started eating the fruit before it mutated into a different creature with green armor on its upper body while the lower body had white armor and it had large claws.

"Did that just happen?" Hunter asked as the group suddenly crowded into one area as they were surrounded by the creatures.

"What do we do, we can't seem to dent these things armor!" Igneous said.

His question was answered when a green object began flying around and attacking the creatures before it flew somewhere else.

The object landed in the hands of someone in a white bodysuit and green armor on their upper body. The object was revealed to be a shield based off a melon called the Melon Defender. The person was holding a black blade that had a large slot on it and a gun on it along with a yellow handle behind it called the Musou Saber.

"What the-"

"Leave these creatures to me" the person said before they started attacking the creatures.

Corona brought her manacle up to her face and started talking into it.

"Aqune we need some help over here"

* * *

-With Aqune, several minutes earlier-

"So, do you have any family?" she asked him.

"I don't know"

"Well, what about anyone we can contact?"

"I don't know"

"Well, where are you from?"

"No idea"

"Do you remember anyone from your family?"

"I don't even remember how old I am"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay; it's not really a big deal"

Before Aqune could say another word, her manacle went off.

"Aqune we need some help over here"

"From what?"

"Some grey creatures and some warrior in green armor"

Z stood up. "Does it look like a melon?"

"What?"

"His armor, does it resemble a melon?"

"Yes, somewhat"

"Zangetsu, and if it's what I think it is, then your friends are in terrible danger"

Z walked towards the bars and he pulled out a black buckle with a blank area on the center and a fake blade on the side. There was a mask shaped like a dragon's head with a rainbow colored visor on the other side.

Z raised his left arm and a zipper appeared in midair on the inside and the outside of the cell.

Aqune put her hands to her mouth in shock when the zippers opened to reveal a forest.

Z ran through the zipper on his side and came through on the opposite side and he used his hand to close the portal.

He then ran towards the direction of the fighting with Aqune following.

* * *

When they got outside there were several monsters remaining along with Zangetsu and the Spider Riders.

"I knew it, Invess" Z said as he put the buckle to his waist and a yellow strap wrapped around him snugly, almost like a belt.

Aqune stared as Z held his left hand out and a lock appeared face down in his hand.

He held it up to his face in between his thumb and his index finger, showing off the fruits design.

What happened next was unexplainable.

"Henshin!"

Z used his thumb to hit the button on the lock and opened it.

**Dragonfruit!**

To everyone's surprise, a zipper appeared and went in a circle, before the portion the zipper encircled fell down like a flap and a large round object came floating out of it.

The object was spherical and was colored magenta and was covered in designs all over the body of it.

The zipper above it closed.

Z tossed the lock into the air and caught it by the back before he held it to his face and brought it to his right side before bringing it around in a downwards arc and up into the air before he slammed the lock into the belt and used his left thumb to close the lock.

**Lock On**

Rhythmically, sounds came from the belt which resembled that of a dragon's roar and a dragons wings beating

Z raised his left arm to the "knife" and used it to "cut" the lock open, revealing the same design from the back of his jacket.

**Rise Up!**

The fruit landed on his head and a black and white bodysuit formed. Under the fruit, a helmet formed and a piece dropped down from the top of it and entered his helmet completing the design. The piece had the design of the inside of a magenta fruit and created a scaly appearance and the design of ears on the side of helmet. On the helmet was a silver gem.

The object starting folding down with the front going down and folding in half with the bottom attaching to his chest and the top folding onto the back of the bottom half as a chest plate. The side rotated around a point 180 degrees to form arm guards and the back folded onto his back, revealing a silver inside with the top of the fruit folding onto the silver and a black long sword appearing in it, named the Kage Blade. When the suit finished, a splash of water appeared from it.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

The magenta staff-like weapon appeared in his hand. This was called: the DragFangStaff.

Z got into a ready stance using both hands to hold his weapon

Z ran forward and began hitting at the Invess with the DragFangStaff and getting them away from the Spider Riders.

"Oi, Zangetsu, get the elementary, I'll get the Byakko Invess" Zangetsu nodded and began fighting off the lesser Invess.

Z passed the DragFangStaff to his left hand and grabbed the Kage Blade from its sheath.

He pulled the trigger on the handle and a magenta light shot out of the tip of the blade and hit it. Z slashed at the chest and blocked a claw before he unleashed a volley of shots at the Invess. He then slashed it across the chest area before he kicked it away and then hit the blade on his belt three times.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Sparking**

The Dragonfruit folded back up and he put his hand to it before spinning it like a drill and he drove it into the stomach of the Invess, drilling a hole into its stomach.

Z twisted the handle of the Kage Blade, causing the blade portion to split down the middle and he slid the DragFangStaff in before dragging it all the way and twisting the handle again, closing the blade, making it like a lance.

He hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait**

He slashed outwards and a wave of magenta energy shot out and struck the Invess, and it fell onto the ground, weakened.

"It's time to finish this!" Z's voice rang out from the suit before he hit the button on the lock and unlocked it.

**Lock Off**

He took the lock off his belt and placed it onto the slot on the Kage Blade.

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5! Dragonfruit Power**

Z spun in a circle and waves of energy designed off the inside of a Dragonfruit circled around him and he stopped before slashing downwards, causing the energy to shoot outwards

Z took the lock off his Kage Blade and placed it onto his belt and locked it in before closing it.

"Thank you, Zangetsu!" the armored warrior in question nodded before he jumped onto the roof and then jumped away from there.

Z waved Zangetsu off.

"Z?" Z turned and saw Hunter staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh, hey, you're that boy I saved from dying by falling out the window!" Z said.

"What was that armor?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, that was Dreigon"

"Dreigon?"

"Yeah, with that power I'm called Kamen Rider Dreigon!"

* * *

**A zipper closed over the screen and revealed Dreigon's symbol and three Lockseeds, the Dragonfruit one, one red one, and a bulky yellow lock with the identification LV-05**

* * *

**A/N just so you guys know, the characters will be a little OOC since I haven't seen Spider Riders in a while and the character "Embassy" will be saying phrases in Japanese occasionally, but I will be getting them from Google Translate**


	2. Spider 2

Spider 2: The Orange Swordsman: Gaim/ Unleash: the Zakuro Arms

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro:**

**The Spider Riders: a group of heroes, who fight to protect the peace in the Inner World, encounter Z and Embassy, two beings who share the same body, who also wield the mysterious armor they call: Dreigon!**

* * *

Z is in a room sitting at a table across from Igneous. Standing nearby was Hunter, Corona, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune, who are looking at him sternly. Well, Igneous was, Corona and Aqune were curious, Magma looked a little impressed, and Sparkle and Hunter looked a little excited. So naturally, Hunter broke the silence.

"That armor was so cool! Where did you get it?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about where" Z softly spoke.

"Well, you could at least tell me what those things were" Igneous said.

"Invess"

"Invess?" Corona asked.

"Yeah, that's what they're called; it's a play on the words invasive species"

"Why is it a play on words?" Igneous asked.

Z looked down at the ground. "I really don't want to say"

"Could you at least explain why you called yourself Embassy earlier?" Hunter asked.

"And why you're calling yourself "Z" now?" Magma said.

Z ignored Igneous and looked at Hunter in shock.

"You… met Embassy?" Hunter nodded "oh no"

"What's the problem?" Corona asked.

"I can't really explain"

"Why not, what's the problem that you can't explain?" Igneous asked.

"I can't, but I know someone who can" Z spoke.

"Who?" Corona asked.

"Well, if you want to know, then you'll have to meet Embassy as well"

"How do we meet this "Embassy" person?" Aqune spoke up for the first time.

Z said nothing but he closed his eyes. His jacket zipped up and his hair pointed up before it gained the streak. The back of his jacket also changed, but no one noticed that. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely blank before he closed them again.

Z laid back in his chair and put his arm on the chair handles as if he was relaxing and opened his eyes, revealing the multi-colored eyes, much to the shock of Corona, Igneous, Magma, Sparkle, and Aqune.

"So, you guys are the reason I was called out here, what do you guys want?" Z asked.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Dreigon appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle

* * *

"How did you do that?" Corona asked.

"Better question, just who are you?" Igneous asked.

"_Watashi wa Helheim enbashi gozen _(I am the embassy of Helheim), but you can just call me: Embassy" Embassy repeated what he said to Hunter to them.

"He told me that last night, I have no idea what it means" Hunter put his hand behind his head before Aqune spoke up.

"He just said he was the embassy of Helheim"

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting), you seem to understand me when I switch into a different language then the one you are accustomed with" Embassy leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table.

"Aqune, you can understand him?" Corona asked.

"Yes, Buguese had me learn an ancient language when I was under his control. I just didn't know it would come in handy until now" Aqune said.

"Well then, let's test that shall we" Embassy stood up and walked over to the window "_Anata wa watashi ga shitte rikai suru koto ga dekimesu?_(Can you understand me know?)_" _Embassy looked at Aqune with a bored look"Aqune-chan"

"He asked me if I understood him" Aqune crossed her arms.

Embassy smirked.

"Well then Aqune-chan" Embassy sat down in the chair again "What do you want to know?"

"First off, what is Helheim?" Aqune asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like revealing my secrets just yet, and, _Helheim wa totemo okina himitsudesu_ (Helheim is a very big secret)" Embassy replied.

Aqune opened her mouth again but Embassy spoke up again.

"_Iya _(Nope), only one question per person"

Aqune growled and Magma asked his question.

"What were those things?"

"Invess"

"What are Invess? Corona asked.

"I can't tell you"

"You can't tell us?" Corona said.

"Yes, you already asked how I did "that" earlier, so now only the little girl there and that guy there can ask me a question" Sparkle and Hunter started thinking of their questions.

"Come on, that's not really fair" Igneous said.

"Well, no one said I was fair, right?" Embassy smirked.

"Alright, well who was that guy in the white suit?" Sparkle asked.

"Zangetsu, the second Kamen Rider. He primarily uses Melon Arms and doesn't perform Arms Changes. He has also asked I keep his identity a secret" Embassy revealed.

"Melon Arms?" Magma spoke.

"Arms Change?" Igneous said as well.

"Secret Identity?" was Sparkle's response.

Embassy turned to Hunter.

"Last one; what do you want to ask?"

Hunter took a moment to think about his question.

"That belt you used, do you have something like that that we can use in case those "Invess" come back?"

Embassy grinned.

"So, what's your name then?" Embassy asked.

"Hunter, Hunter Steele"

Embassy leaned back in his chair.

"So, Steel-kun you want a Sengoku Driver?"

"A what?"

"Sengoku Driver, the belt that allows me to change into Dreigon. And it's to my understanding that you want one, Steel-kun?"

Hunter nodded.

"Well then" Embassy's right hand glowed and a belt similar to his own, except without a mask on the side.

"What do you have to go me in return?" Embassy smirked.

"That depends, what do you want?" Aqune asked.

"Information, on both the Inner and Outer World" Embassy placed the belt onto the table "do we have a deal?"

Igneous, Corona, Hunter and Aqune looked between each other before Hunter looked back at him and nodded.

Embassy smirked and pushed the belt towards Hunter.

Hunter cautiously picked up the belt and looked at all of the sides for a minute before he placed it to his waist.

A yellow strap wrapped around him snugly and the blank area where the mask should be lit up and created a blue mask.

Embassy smiled.

"So, Gaim's power chose you?" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Lockseed he got from Helheim.

"That means, that this is yours" Embassy tossed him the Lockseed, which he caught.

"What is this?" Hunter asked.

"The Orange Lockseed, your transformation device, which you activate in your Sengoku Driver"

"What are Lockseeds?" Sparkle asked.

"I'm sorry; I can't reveal that just yet due to how you have already asked me a question"

Sparkle pouted a little bit.

"How do I use this?" Hunter asked, inspecting the Lockseed.

"Figure it out" Embassy closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the white eyes and he closed them again, changing back into Z.

"Well it does look pretty simple how to use it" Magma commented,

Z looked dazed a little before he looked at Hunter, saw the belt, then the Lockseed.

"Where did you get that!?" Z stood up.

"Embassy gave it to me" Hunter answered.

"And you trusted him?"

"Isn't he, I don't know, you?" Igneous asked.

"No, he's not"

"Then what is he?" Corona asked.

"I-it's too complicated for me to explain… mainly because I don't remember most of it"

"Well, what's the big deal about this thing?" Hunter asked, pointing to the Sengoku Driver.

Z sighed. "When you use that belt, _anata no unmei wa mippu sa rete iru _(your fate is sealed)" he answered.

The others looked confused while Aqune stared at Z with a little concern due to her understanding of the statement.

"What's wrong with using the Sengoku Driver?" Hunter asked.

Z didn't answer; instead, he pulled out a bulky white Lockseed with what appeared to be a flower design on it and LV-01 as well and placed it on the table and slid it towards Hunter, who caught it. He then pulled out a yellow Lockseed that was bulkier then the previous one, and had LV-05 on it. Then he jumped out the window.

In a panic, the six followed him to the window but saw that he had rappelled down with a vine he extended from the wall.

When he landed, he surprised a few civilians and the vine retracted back into the wall.

He then hit the button on the side of the yellow Lockseed. It unfolded before it created a yellow four-wheeler and he got on before driving away.

"Did he just escape?" Hunter asked.

"Yes" Corona said.

It took a moment for this to sink in…

…then the six of them ran out of the room and downstairs, as if to catch up to him.

* * *

Lumen walked into the room with the Big Four Invectids.

"Sorry we couldn't get here earlier, Grasshop's machine malfunctioned on the way here" Buguese said and all four of them looked at the grasshopper.

"Hey, don't blame me, I thought it would still work" he complained.

"Well, the others should be around here somewhere" Lumen said.

Then the six other Spider Riders ran through the door past them with the five people watching them go bye.

"Hi Uncle Hop!" Sparkle said as she ran bye.

"Hey Princess!" he waved back.

As soon as they got out the door Lumen responded:

"I swear I have no idea what's going on"

"We'll go after them" Beerain said as she dragged Stags after the six, leaving the remaining three alone.

* * *

Z drove through the forest path., not caring where he was going.

As he drove, he looked at the back of his gloved hand, where the symbol was glowing.

In his mind, Z heard Embassy speaking.

**_"What's the big deal with me giving Steel-kun the Sengoku Driver?" _**Embassy asked.

**_"Because, even though it would be good to have help besides Zangetsu, I don't want others to be involved in this"_** Z replied.

**_"You just said it would be a good thing, so I thought I'd even the score by creating more Riders instead of just you" _**Embassy told him.

**_"Still, Gaim's power is the most dangerous out of all of them, why did you give him that one?" _**

**_"Well who was I supposed to give it to? I couldn't give him Baron or Ryugen, he seems to be the type who adapts easily, so I gave him the one that does adapt at the same rate he does" _**Embassy deducted.

**_"I know, but I don't want people I don't know to try and do this, especially Spider Riders, they're the defenders of this Sekai (World), and I don't want them dying because of Helheim and my responsibility to you" _**Z reasoned.

**_"Just like you to be worried for others whose fate has nothing to do with you. But still, Helheim is my own Sekai, and while you seek to stop it, I'm still spreading it, because it is my duty to do so" _**Embassy responded.

**_"But why? Why does Helheim have to spread further then it already has?" _**Z asked.

Before Embassy could reply, Z's eyes widened and he swerved to avoid several human bodies and his bike hit a rock before he flew forward.

Z used the plants to cushion his blow into a tree before he fell onto the ground.

"_Itai _(ouch)" Z said as he cradled his left arm and the plants receded back into the ground.

"Oh, are you okay?" a female voice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Z got up and headed over to his bike.

"I'm sorry if your machine was damaged" a male voice said.

Z looked over the bike.

It was on its side, but nothing looked too badly damaged.

"I think it'll be fine" Z replied before hitting a button and the machine shrunk before folding back together and reverting it back to its lock form.

"So, why are you heading back into the village?" the male voice asked in a frantic tone.

"What do you mean?" Z turned towards them.

The girl pointed in the direction Z was headed and Z saw smoke coming from a small village.

"What the?" Z strapped on his Sengoku Driver before he ran towards the village with the two people going after him, trying to get him to stop.

* * *

The Spider Riders were currently following after Z's bike trail on their Spiders.

"He couldn't have gotten far" Igneous commented.

"Igneous, he was riding on a four-wheeled motorbike from the Outer World, and if those things on only TWO wheels can go faster then only one of our Spiders at top speed, then imagine how fast it can go on four" Hunter said.

This shocked Corona and Igneous, who weren't used to Hunter snapping like this.

"Hey guys?" Sparkle called out.

"Yes?" Aqune replied.

"Well, what do we do about that smoke?" Sparkle pointed at a large smoke trail coming from a nearby village.

"Okay, I think we have to worry about something other than Z" Magma shouted as the Spider Riders headed towards the fire a top speed.

* * *

Z ran into the village and saw most of the building smoking and on fire and several people outside of their homes cowering in fear to some Invess surrounding them.

"Invess, but, why do they seem so organized and… not so mindless?" he asked before he was suddenly dragged away.

"Are you out of your mind?" the girl from before said.

"What's the matter?" Z asked.

"Several days ago we were invaded and attacked by these strange creatures, we just escaped an hour ago and then we ran into you" the boy said.

Z nodded. "Alright then, let me save the village then" he ran back out.

The Invess noticed him and began running at him while the civilians looking at him in fear of some stranger being killed by these strange creatures.

Z dodged one that tried to scratch him with a claw before he kicked it in the back and smashed another across the face with the back of his hand.

He then grabbed his Lockseed between his thumb and index finger with his left hand before he dodged an Invess, turned it around, and punched it in the face.

He held the Lockseed to his face.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit!**

The zipper opened and the Dragonfruit began floating down from the portal.

He tossed the lock into the air and caught it by the back before he held it to his face and brought it to his right side before bringing it around in a circle and up into the air before he slammed the lock into the belt and used his left palm to close the lock.

**Lock On**

The standby noise started and the civilians looked at him in shock. Z then raised his left hand to his right side and used it to "cut" the fruit open with the blade.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon got into a ready stance as his suit formed around him and the DragFangStaff appeared in his hands**.**

Dreigon ran forward and began using his weapon to block before he kicked one in the gut and he used it then to bash it in the head repeatedly like a drum before he held it to the side and punched it in the head.

He spun in a circle, using his staff to strike the ones around him before grabbing the Kage Blade with his right hand and slashing at an Invess before he united the Kage Blade and the DragFangStaff, initiating lance mode.

As he was fighting, several more Invess came from elsewhere, surrounding him.

Out of all of them, there were only elementary Invess.

"Man, there's so much, they just keep coming!" he took his Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto the Kage Blade.

**Lock Off**

**Lock On!**

He held the two weapons in front of him and energy surged over them.

**1-2-3-4-5! Dragonfruit Power!**

Dreigon swung in a circle and the energy shot outwards and hit many of the Invess surrounding him.

He charged one last Invess before someone shouted "stop!'

He stopped with the blade just barely stopping above it.

Dreigon turned and saw a human walking towards him with his right hand having feathers along it and a wing on the left side of his back. In his left hand he held a woman by the throat, but not tight enough to choke her and he had a claw on his right hand pointed to her neck.

"Who might you be?" the man asked.

"Kamen Rider Dreigon" Dreigon pointed his lance at the man "who are you?"

The man smirked.

"Me? Just call me Akarui Fenikkusu."

"…wait, so your name is literally Bright Phoenix?"

"That's not the point"

"I'm pretty sure it is, I mean, it is LITERALLY Bright Phoenix, just spoken differently"  
"Still not the point Judge Judy!" Akarui pointed his clawed hand at the woman's neck.

"Deactivate your armor or she dies" he dug his claw into her neck and a drop of blood began sprouting from the injury.

"MOM!" the two who tried to warn Dreigon said.

"Erin, Will!"

"You little-"

"Up up up. Armor. Off. Now." Akarui spoke.

Dreigon growled before he lowered his hand to his buckle… when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Akarui's arm away, causing the woman to run away.

Dreigon spun around and saw the Spider Riders on their Spiders running in their direction.

"Z!" Hunter shouted.

"You guys" Dreigon responded.

They were all in their armors, except Hunter still had the Sengoku Driver on.

"Why do you still have that?" Dreigon asked.

"I can't figure out how to take it off and I didn't think it would appear over my suit"

"Spider Riders? Well, come and get me then"

"You got it!" Hunter shouted as the Riders charged.

"No!" Dreigon shouted.

The Spider Riders barely lasted one second before they were tossed back by an attack from Akarui.

"I told you" Dreigon said.

"I don't have time for this" Akarui snapped his fingers and a zipper portal opened up and a deer-like Invess appeared out of it, a bat-like one, and one that looked exactly like the one that Dreigon defeated before. The wing on Akarui's back extended and he actually flew away.

"Shika Invess, Komori Invess, Byakko Invess" Dreigon said, placing his Lockseed back on his belt.

He ran at the Invess and began beating at the Deer Invess while the Komori Invess attacked him from behind.

"Leave him alone!" Hunter charged at the Komori Invess, which to the sky and took him with him. Hunter, in his shock, dropped the Orange Lockseed.

"Hey, put me down!" Seemingly, the Komori Invess complied with his demands and dropped him.

Hunter screamed as he fell back to the ground.

"Hunter!" Corona shouted.

"Ah man!" Dreigon pushed the Invess away and looked around before spotting the dropped Orange Lockseed, picked it up, and opened it.

**Orange!**

A large round object designed after an orange dropped down from a zipper portal.

Dreigon, with perfect accuracy, tossed it to Hunter and it landed exactly on his belt and somehow, miraculously closed itself due to the impact.

**Lock On!**

A war-horn-like theme began playing from his belt and Hunter looked down on it before he used his right hand to "cut" the orange open.

**Soiya!**

The orange followed the direction the Lockseed went before slamming onto Hunter's head and forming a suit.

"What is this?" Hunter said before a helmet formed and a piece fell from the top of the helmet, creating a samurai-like appearance.

The Orange started folding down.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

The Orange formed a chest plate, shoulder pads and something on his back and something akin to water appeared to splash from the suit before he landed on the ground, completely safe.

In his right hand was a sword designed after an orange slice called the DaiDaiMaru and in a sheath on his left side was a Musou Saber.

"Wha-? What is this?" Hunter looked over his armor.

"That armor… is Gaim!"

"Kamen Rider Gaim!"

Hunter looked at Dreigon before looking at the Invess.

"Sorry, but I've got a better idea"

"Eh?"

"How about, instead of Kamen Rider:

"It's Spider Rider Gaim!"

"Are you really that nonchalant about this right now?" Dreigon deadpanned.

Then both of them attacked the Invess.

* * *

Gaim dodged a claw from the Shika Invess before he slashed across its chest, kicked it away, and then slashed again.

"I could get used to this!" he commented on the DaiDaiMaru before he punched the Shika Invess in the face before he slashed it in the head.

Gaim held the DaiDaiMaru in front of him before he accidentally ran his hand over the Musou Saber.

"Huh?" he passed his DaiDaiMaru to his left hand before he used his right hand to grab the Musou Saber from its sheath.

Curiously, he pulled the yellow handle on it and caused lights to run up the blade.

He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out and struck the Invess that was attempting to run at him while he was distracted.

Gaim looked down and back up before he shot three more bullets at the Invess. Then a sound akin to that of a gun out of bullets rang out.

"Huh? Really, only four shots?" he looked back up and saw the Invess charging him so he slashed at its chest as it passed by.

He held both blades out before he noticed something on the bottom of the DaiDaiMaru.

"Do these-" he put the edges together and connected the swords together, initiating naginata mode.

"Cool!" he said as he spun it around several times. With these two weapons, he began leading the Invess to an area that didn't have a lot of people around.

He swung the blade around and hit the Invess across the head before he kicked it, slashed it again, punched it, and finally kicked it away.

The Invess suddenly got frustrated and tossed him away, where he crashed into a building.

Gaim got up and noticed something.

He turned and saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress.

But she looked awfully familiar.

"Aqune?" he said.

"Be warned" the Girl in White said.

"Your choice now will turn the course of fate."

"What are you talking about Aqune?" Gaim got up.

"Continue down this path…" she began walking forward fast, but she suddenly reappeared where she was before and walked forward at a regular pace "and there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end." She stopped in front of him "till the world is dyed in your image."

"Aqune? What are you…" the Invess came back and snarled at the both of them and Gaim got into a defensive position in front of Aqune.

"If that's what I have to do to then I will do it!" he proclaimed.

The Girl in White closed her eyes in sadness before she reached over and took the lock off his belt.

**Lock Off**

Gaim looked at her as she raised the lock up and placed it into his left hand.

He looked down on it before the Invess attacked and he blocked before he bashed it away with his weapon and then slashed it across the chest, sending it flying.

When it landed, he ran after it, but stopped and turned back to the Girl in White.

She raised her hand up and pointed to his weapon.

Gaim looked back and forth between all three of the things before he placed the lock onto a slot on his Musou Saber and locked it in.

**Lock On**

"Like this?" he turned back to the Girl in White, but she wasn't there anymore.

**1-10-100-1000-10000**

The Invess roared and Gaim turned back to it and got into a ready stance. He slashed upwards twice and two waves of orange energy shot out and hit the Invess, trapping it in a fiery orange. He spun the weapon around to the DaiDaiMaru side and started running.

**Orange Charge**

He sliced across the middle and the orange cut in half and the top half started floating away before it exploded.

Gaim took the Lockseed off the Musou Saber and placed it onto his belt before he locked it in and closed it, changing back into Hunter.

He took the lock off his belt and looked at it.

"What kind of power… was that?"

* * *

Dreigon swung his lance around and struck the Komori Invess, damaging it.

He hit the button on the Kage Blade and suddenly thrust his lance forward and the magenta energy shot out with it but it missed.

"You're not getting away!" Dreigon shouted.

The Komori Invess got mad and simply rushed him again, due to it not being able to escape.

That didn't really help due to Dreigon easily defending himself and fighting back.

"He seems like… he knows what he's doing, like he's fought this thing before" Aqune commented.

"Well, not this one, but one that was the same species" Dreigon responded.

The Byakko Invess, which stood nearby got tired of waiting before it charged at Dreigon, who simply sidestepped and stabbed it in the back.

The Invess stumbled forward.

"Okay, need to finish this fast" Dreigon said before he hit the Cutting Blade on his belt once.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

Dreigon held his arm back before he threw it forward, causing the lance to shoot out, glowing magenta, before it impacted the Byakko Invess and caused it to be pinned into the wall, the energy coursing through it, causing it pain.

Dreigon stuck his right foot back and then suddenly brought it back up, jumping up with his knee up and his right foot glowing with Magenta energy.

He stuck his foot out and flew towards the Invess with the energy trailing behind him and he impacted the Invess, causing it to explode.

Dreigon stood up and took his weapon out of the wall when he heard a scream.

He spun around and saw Beerain being attacked by the Komori Invess and with Stags and Aqune facing off against several Elementary Invess that appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, can't I get a break!" he took out a Lockseed that had the indication of a red fruit on the front and the identification of L.S.-15 on it.

Dreigon hit the button on the side and unlocked it.

**Zakuro! (Pomegranate!)**

A zipper portal appeared above him and a red fruit floated down and he swung the arm with the Lockseed in an arc and the fruit followed, striking most of the Invess. He then placed it onto his Sengoku Driver.

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

**Lock On**

The standby noise started up as everyone turned to him. Even the Komori Invess turned from what it was doing.

He hit the lever and activated the Lockseed.

**Rise Up!**

The fruit floated down and went onto his head. Under it, a new piece fell down and the difference between the Dragonfruit piece and this one was that it didn't give the appearance of ears, it had a smaller stump on top and the eyes were compound, giving off the appearance of bug eyes.

**Zakuro Arms: Barrage! Shooting Hero**

The sides of the fruit and the front folded directly down from a single joint (imagine the way the arms on Budou Arms fold down and the way the chest plate folds down on Kurumi Arms) while the back folded down the same way as Dragonfruit. The water that splashed around him was a red coloring.

On his belt, several cartridges appear on the sides and in his right hand; a gun resembling an AK-47 with a handle on the side called the ZakBurster appeared.

Dreigon put the Kage Blade back in its sheath and held the gun out with both hands and shot several of the Invess. He then pulled on the handle and red energy surged over it before he shot several of the Invess around Stags and Aqune and they exploded.

Dreigon then ran forward and kicked the Komori Invess away from Beerain and shot it away.

"Run" he said and she complied.

He unleashed several dozen bullets at the Invess when his gun started heating up.

"Crap" he took the cartridge out and replaced it with one of the ones on his belt.

The Komori Invess took the chance to fly away.

"No you don't!" He pulled the Cutting Blade twice to activate his finisher once more.

**Rise Up! Zakuro Au Lait!**

He pulled the handle on the side and the red energy surged around the gun and an apparition of a red European dragon circled around the gun before it flew away and then began flying towards the back of the gun.

Dreigon pulled the trigger and the dragon shot out with the bullets and hit the Komori Invess in the sky, causing it to explode.

**End Theme**

"Hmph" Dreigon closed the lock on his belt and reverted back into Z.

Z turned towards Beerain, how was leaning against a building in pain, not having gotten far after running.

He sighed before walking towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"My wing" she said in pain.

Z looked at and saw it cracked and barely hanging on.

Z looked at the back of his gloved right hand and the symbol on it started glowing and he held his arm out and the wing actually began to heal itself, along with her other injuries.

Beerain got up in surprise, looked at her wing and turned to Z. He nodded before he walked away, his hands in his jacket pockets.

Aqune and Stags ran over to Beerain.

"Are you okay?' Aqune asked.

Beerain nodded.

"What did he do?" Stags asked.

"I think he… healed me" this caught the two of them by surprise.

"But… how?' Aqune turned to the walking away boy, who stopped and looked back, somehow knowing they were looking at him and revealed his one magenta eye had turned red and he gave the two finger salute before turning back and continuing walking.

As he did so, his jacket had actually began changing colors from magenta to red and the identification number and lock on back changed as well to the Zakuro Lockseeds design.

* * *

**A zipper closes over the screen to reveal Gaim's symbol, and the Orange Lockseed**


	3. Spider 3

Spider 3: Gaim Vs. Kage(Shadow) Dreigon

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**A/N A little FYI, this story will follow the plot of Gaim a lot, but there will be some times when it deviates from the series. This will be shown when custom plots show up, and some canon stuff in the show is pushed off until a later time. Like a debut being an episode or so behind, or several of the events that happen being severely altered.**

* * *

**Intro: After being interrogated by the Spider Riders, Z escapes to a nearby village, which is under attack. Due to this, he allows Hunter Steel to use the Sengoku Drivers power to become Spider Rider Gaim.**

* * *

Z walked out of the village and into the forest.

He took the Lockseed off his belt and put it in his pocket.

**_"Why abandon the person who you just gave power too?" _**Embassy spoke.

Z froze. He was right, why did he leave.

**_"You need to give the drivers out anyways, Embassy, and you made it clear you didn't care who got it" _**Z replied.

**_"Well, it's obvious you care who does though, Zet-kun (He calls Z Zet-kun, but its pronounced Zetto-kun)" _**Embassy retorted.

**_"You don't know that" _**

**_"We share the same brain, our thoughts tend to reach the wrong mind most of the time"_**

**_"Embassy, it's fine, I'll just move on and give the next Driver to someone in the next town"_**

**_"No, the other Spider Riders seem capable enough to do so"_**

**_"Don't even think about it"_**

**_"Too late"_**

Before Z could respond, Embassy took control.

"_Ikimashou_ (let's go), Zet-kun" and with that, Embassy walked back towards the village.

**_"Oi, Embassy, give me my body back!" _**Z shouted.

"_Gomen _(Sorry), but this is OUR body, isn't it Zet-kun?" Embassy smirked.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Dreigon Zakuro Arms appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

The Spider Riders were currently assessing the damage that the village had taken.

"So these things came out of nowhere and attacked you all?" Igneous asked.

"Yes, but they seemed to be organized under that person with the feathers" Erin explained.

"Impossible" a voice rang out.

Everyone spun and saw Embassy standing on top of one of the buildings, his arms crossed.

"Z!" Sparkle said.

"Embassy!" Hunter said.

Both turned to each other.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" she asked.

"That's Embassy, its kind off obvious from his hair and eyes"

Embassy sighed in boredom before he jumped down from where he was.

"It is impossible that Invess can be organized under anyone, except for one group, and they weren't a part of this"

"Well, how do you know?" Magma asked.

"The one group are the de facto leaders of the Invess, and I don't think they can turn into humans like Akarui"

"How do you know this?" Aqune asked.

""_Watashi wa Helheim enbashi gozen _(I am the embassy of Helheim), and this group of just happens to primarily exist in Helheim, my own domain"

"And what is this, Helheim?" Corona asked.

Embassy smiled.

"Come with me Spider Riders-tachi, and I'll show you" Embassy walked off with the Spider Riders and a large crowd following.

Embassy stopped, as did the crowd.

"_Iya _(Nope), only the Spider Riders" he closed his eyes and pointed at Beerain, Stags, Will, Erin "and those four"

This surprised the four in question, who followed after when Embassy started walking.

Well, Beerain and Stags were, Erin and Will were hesitant.

"It's fine you two" their mother said "go with him, I can tell that this will be worth the adventure of a lifetime"

* * *

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Aqune asked.

"Here will probably be good" Embassy stopped.

"What's here?" Sparkle asked.

"This" Embassy lowered his hand to the ground and a zipper appeared in midair.

He slowly raised his hand up and the zipper portal opened, revealing a strange forest filled with mysterious purple plants.

When he was done, he got out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on, but when he did, the Rider Indicator noticeably changed so that the mask looked more feral and had more spikes on it.

"Steel-kun, I suggest you place your Sengoku Driver on" Embassy advised before he walked into the portal.

Hunter followed his advice and placed the Driver on as the group followed him into the portal.

"So this is Helheim?" Sparkle asked as she looked around the cursed forest. She spotted a couple of fruits and plucked a few of them off a branch. It looked so delicious…

…She opened her mouth to try and bite into one…

…before Embassy grabbed them from her hands and stopped her.

"Just this once, I'll give a tip, do not eat the fruit of Helheim" in his hands both transformed. One into a Lockseed resembling Hunter's Orange Lockseed except there was no green point at the top and the identification was L.S.-16. The other changed into one with the identification L.S.-06 and designed after a strawberry.

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting), a new Lockseed, I'll be interested in trying this out" he noticed everyone staring at shock at the fruits.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You mean these fruits are Lockseeds?" Hunter asked, plucking one off, which changed into a Lockseed with a pineapple in the front and the identification of L.S.-05.

"Yes, but be careful, we aren't the only things in this forest" Embassy said before he walked away, the others following as well.

Hunter occasionally plucked fruits from the trees, and he got some weird ones as well.

One based off a banana, a pair of grapes, a strawberry, a weird fruit resembling a pair of berries, and even an acorn and a pinecone.

"Oi, Steel-kun, quit picking the Lockseed fruit, we have to go"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that we're around Arachna Castle" Embassy placed his hand near the ground and started to open the portal.

"How do you know?"

"I know exactly which point of which world corresponds and is connected to each other" Embassy explained before he walked through the portal with the group following.

"Wait, how are we here?" Corona asked in shock, pointing at the castle.

"You must have not noticed how much time passed while in Helheim" Embassy commented.

They were interrupted by people screaming.

Everyone turned to see several Invess attacking people, one of which was a Shika Invess.

"Oh no, they're back" everyone got their manacles ready.

Hunter ran forward with his Orange Lockseed.

"Don't worry guys, I got this, Henshin!"

**Orange**

**Lock On!**

As he got to the Invess, he kicked it away from a civilian before he hit the blade on his belt.

**Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

His suit formed and he drew his Musou Saber and started dual wielding.

The Spider Riders and their guests could do nothing but watch, except Embassy grew a devious smile and took out his Dragonfruit Lockseed, which turned black.

Gaim easily began taking down the Invess while Embassy secretly controlled the plants around the Spider Riders and their guests' feet.

Gaim slashed away at ones stomach before he pulled the handle and shot four consecutive shots onto its chest and then slashed again.

He united the two blades and initiated naginata mode before he began slashing across the chest of all of them. Gaim slashed wide across the chest of the green Elementary Invess and a wave of orange energy followed the blade.

Gaim turned to the Shika Invess and hit the blade on his belt once more

**Soiya! Orange Squash!**

He jumped up and unleashed a kick with orange energy trailing from his right foot and he made contact with the Shika Invess, causing an explosion.

Gaim turned to the others and was shocked when plants suddenly went over them, covering them, while Embassy stood nearby with a sinister grin.

"Guys!" he tried to get close but the plants covering them suddenly tightened up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Embassy's voice rang out.

Gaim spun around and saw Embassy somehow made it onto a roof nearby, his jacket having changed so that it was now black and violet.

"Embassy, what's going on?"

"I wish to have a fight, but however, I'd enjoy it if they didn't interfere"

"That doesn't mean you have to tie them up, I'm sure they won't interfere!"

"No, there's no telling how far I'd go, but I'd rather go all the way before I get bored" Embassy held up the Dragonfruit Lockseed, which was almost completely black, with his left hand between his left and index finger.

He hit the button on the side and before it could fully announce the fruit, it began stuttering.

**Dragon-Dra-Drag-Dragonfr-on-fru-Drago-nf**

In a cloud of black smoke, the Lockseed turned completely black and spoke with a violet light flashing as it spoke.

**Kage Dragonfruit**

Instead of going through Z's form he simply placed the Lockseed on the belt and used his right index finger to lock it in.

The standby noise started, but it sounded darker and more ominous then Z's.

He placed his hand on the blade and slowly, but at the same time harshly, "cut" the fruit open.

**Down Fall**

"Henshin"

A pitch black colored version of the Dragonfruit fell onto Embassy's head and created his suit, but it appeared to be more feral, had several spikes and scales, and the white was replace with a violet color. Under the fruit, his helmet formed and his visor piece as well, being the same as the Dragonfruit except instead of magenta, it was completely black and his eyes were an ominous blood red color, pointier ears, and the scales were more vicious. The fruit began folding down.

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

When it completed its transformation, Dreigon's suit had formed, except with the previous changes and the DragFangStaff appeared in his hands, but in a cloud of black smoke, it changed so that it had two blades on the ends and spikes all over it. Instead of water, a wave of dark energy erupted out of him.

"Embassy" Hunter whispered.

"_Watashi, gozen kamen raida Kage Dreigon _(I, am Kamen Rider Kage Dreigon)" Kage Dreigon jumped down and began attacking Gaim.

He struck Gaim across the chest and attempted to go for an overhead strike but was blocked. So he swept Gaim's right foot out and bashed him across the head.

When Gaim was down, he picked him up by the piece sticking out of his helmet, lifted him up and slammed his head into Gaim's, head butting him.

"Stop It!" Corona shouted, not being able to do anything but struggle.  
"Hunter!" Igneous shouted.

Aqune stared in shock.

Kage Dreigon ignored their calls and continued harshly attacking Gaim.

Gaim slashed across Kage Dreigon's chest repeatedly and kicked him away before he jumped up and slashed downward, orange energy trailing from his blade.

It struck Kage Dreigon, who stood there for a moment with his armor smoking.

Gaim let his guard down for a moment and Kage Dreigon raised his head up and closed his fingers around Gaim's throat.

Gaim struggled, trying to get out of Kage Dreigon's grip.

"And this is the "Legendary Earthen" who defeated Mantid and his Arc?" Embassy mocked Gaim before he tightened his grip.

Gaim coughed before he thought of something.

Hurriedly, he took out a Lockseed he got from Helheim, hit the button and placed it onto his belt.

**Pine!**

**Lock On!**

A zipper portal opened and Orange Arms dissolved. From the portal, a large pineapple fell out and hit Kage Dreigon, driving him away.

Gaim fell to the ground and struggled to catch his breath, coughing and hacking before he stood up and hit the blade on his belt, revealing the design of the inside of the lock was that of a pineapple and had a flail-like weapon on the bottom half.

**Soiya!**

The pine fell onto his head and the front and back folded down in a similar way to Orange Arms and the sides just slid down to form arm guards.

His helmet resembled Orange Arms, except yellow, it resembled a pineapple's outside, and it had a green "hair" design on top.

**Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy**

In his hands a metal pineapple attached to a handle by a chain appeared.

"This could take some getting used to" Gaim commented before Kage Dreigon rushed him.

Gaim swung the Pine Iron around and hit Kage Dreigon repeatedly, getting him away from him and his friends.

Gaim then ran over and grabbed the Musou Saber from where he dropped it and connected the handle to the back of the blade.

He threw his blade and it soared before it made contact with Kage Dreigon and lodged into his suit.

Kage Dreigon grabbed the chain and pulled Gaim with it and he jammed his Kage DragFangStaff into his stomach before he threw him over his shoulder.

"Hm, long distance? I can do that" he took out his Zakuro Lockseed and it started to turn dark before he pushed the button.

**Zaku-Za-Zak-Kuro-Z-Ku-Ur-R-Zakur**

It stopped stuttering when it turned completely black, much like the Kage Dragonfruit.

**Kage Zakuro**

A violet version of the Zakuro appeared and he placed the lock onto his Driver and cut it open.

**Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Arms: Assault! Shooting Villain!**

The Arms formed the way it usually did but with the compound eyes being orange and spikier and a cloud of black energy shot out when it completed its journey.

The Kage ZakBurster appeared in his hand and he let loose a volley of shots towards Gaim, who could do nothing but intercept them. He hit the blade on his belt twice

**Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Au Lait!**

He pulled the handle and let loose a volley of shots similar to the one Dreigon usually did and Gaim took it, his suit dissolving from the impact.

Hunter backed up against the wall with something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Kage Dreigon reached over and pulled the handle on the Kage ZakBurster once more, energizing it one last time.

"Guess you weren't the Gaim I was hoping for" he pointed his weapon at the boy, who was paralyzed "oh well"

His finger teased the trigger.

Hunter looked down the barrel of the weapon as it got closer to him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Four shots rang out.

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Dreigon's symbol except it was darker, more feral and the Dragonfruit and Zakuro Lockseeds in their Kage mode and the LV-05 and the strawberry and new orange Lockseed he got from Helheim looking normal.**


	4. Spider 4

Spider 4: Baron and Arrow

* * *

**A/N I forgot to mention this earlier, but I'm changing the ages of the main cast a little… also, Magma, Shadow and a few other characters will mainly stay on the sidelines and may be overlooked or forgotten.**

**Z: ?**

**Aqune:17**

**Hunter: 16**

**Corona: 16**

**Igneous: 21**

**Lumen: 19**

**Sparkle: 11**

**Magma: 20**

**Erin: 19**

**Will: 15**

**Embassy: ?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing in Kamen Rider or Spider Riders is mine, just saying**

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: Embassy, a mysterious figure who shares the body of Z and takes over multiple times, takes the Spider Riders and a few others back toArachnaCastle for an unknown reason, before he takes a chance and attacks Gaim as Kage Dreigon!**

* * *

**Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Au Lait!**

Kage Dreigon pulled the handle and let loose a volley of shots similar to the one Dreigon usually did and Gaim took it, his suit dissolving from the impact.

Hunter backed up against the wall with something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Kage Dreigon reached over and pulled the handle on the Kage ZakBurster once more, energizing it one last time.

"Guess you weren't the Gaim I was hoping for" he pointed his weapon at the boy, who was paralyzed "oh well"

His finger teased the trigger.

Hunter looked down the barrel of the weapon as it got closer to him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Hunter looked over himself and made sure nothing was wrong before he looked at Kage Dreigon, whose armor was smoking a little bit.

Kage Dreigon dropped the gun and clenched his right hand in pain, as it was also smoking.

He looked up and all eyes followed to see a figure in green armor holding a sword and a shield, pointing the sword at Kage Dreigon, as a portion of it was smoking.

"Zangetsu" Kage Dreigon hissed.

He turned towards his captives and, in his anger, drew the Kage Blade and ran towards them, screaming in rage.

As he got to Aqune he reared his arm back and prepared to slash downwards.

"_Yamete _(Stop it), Embassy!" She shouted.

An inch before it made contact with her, Kage Dreigon froze.

He began to shake before he backed up and dropped the Kage Blade and held his hands up.

"_Nazeda_ (why), why do you keep interrupting me! Zet!" Kage Dreigon shouted in anger.

**_"I can't allow you to do this anymore" _**Z's voice rang out, seemingly **coming **from the same suit.

"But why, this doesn't bother you! It has nothing to do with you!"

**_"You're wrong, this is my body too, and I refuse to let you use it for this!"_**

"You!" Kage Dreigon began swinging randomly, in a feral rage, at nothing.

He picked up the Kage Blade and began swinging.

**_"Embassy, calm down and just give up!" _**

"What can you do to stop me!"

* * *

-In their mindset-

Z was currently dodging all of Kage Dreigon's strikes.

"Don't forget, I can still force you out of control!" Z shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHH! SHUT IT!" Kage Dreigon stabbed forward and received a punch to the face.

"Guess I don't have a choice; henshin!" Z activated his Driver and Lockseed.

**Dragonfruit!**

Z dodged one last attack before he slammed the Lockseed on, closed it, and immediately sliced it open.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon blocked Kage Dreigon's strike with the DragFangStaff and shoved him away before smashing him in the head and stomach.

"Just stop it already!" Dreigon shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

Kage Dreigon ran at Dreigon and activated another Lockseed.

**Kage Dragonfruit! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

Armed with the Kage DragFangStaff and Blade, he blocked a strike from Dreigon's Kage Blade and stabbed Dreigon directly through his stomach.

Their suits vanished and revealed Z being held up by Embassy, who held the Kage Blade through his stomach.

"No matter what you do, you will never defeat me!" Embassy hissed before he withdrew the Kage Blade and let Z stand before the boy collapsed.

* * *

-Back in the real world-

Kage Dreigon stared at the Spider Riders, having changed into Kage Dragonfruit while in the battle inside his head and reached to his belt and closed the Lockseed and his suit dissolved for real this time, revealing a furious Embassy who had a few holes in his jacket, from where Zangetsu shot him. His jacket changed into a black version of his Dragonfruit and his eye turned black. He clutched his hand in pain, and he lost control for a minute as energy started running all over it, and suddenly two Sengoku Drivers appeared and he forced the change to Z before anymore could get out.

"This is not over" he whispered before he closed his eyes opened them, revealing the blank white eyes. His jacket started unzipping and the holes in his jacket sealed up while a large gaping hole began to create itself in his stomach.

When he opened his eyes to reveal Z, the boy collapsed in pain and the plants covering the people receded.

"Guards!" he heard someone shout.

But when he looked up he saw Aqune, who was holding up two Sengoku Drivers which Embassy had uncontrollably dropped, andCorona, before Igneous ran over and kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

* * *

Above them, in the window, Zangetsu put his Musou Saber back in its sheath before he looked at his guest, which was Buguese.

"Is this really what you do, what have you become?" Buguese asked.

"I only do what my mission entitles, if it's for the safety of my people, then I don't have a choice" Zangetsu reached to his belt and closed the Melon Lockseed, causing his suit to dissolve, revealing himself to be…

…Prince Lumen.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Zangetsu, and Kage Dreigon appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle.

* * *

Z woke up in a cell in the dungeons with guards posted on the outside.

"What happened?" He said to himself. When he tried to get up, his stomach burst with pain and he looked down to see his shirt and jacket was missing, revealing his bare stomach and there was wrappings around a wound on his stomach, presumably where Embassy stabbed him.

Z looked up and saw his jacket, gloves, and shirt on a table nearby and he looked at the back of his hand, showing the symbol on the back of his gloves was imprinted there.

He got up, while groaning, and picked up his gloves. While they had changed so that there was nothing on the back, the symbol on the back of his hand shone through and using his powers (with some searing pain) he closed the wound on his stomach, healed his appendages and put his shirt and jacket on after taking off the wrappings.

Z looked at the guards and saw they were looking away so he did what he had to do.

He used his powers to control the plant life before he realized there was no plant life around.

So he simply sat down and took out all the Lockseeds in his pockets and placed them on the table.

He then began patting himself down.

"Where is it? My Sengoku Driver is gone" Z whispered.

For the moment, he tried his best to ignore it and looked over the Lockseeds.

"Okay, I have the Dragonfruit Lockseed, Zakuro Lockseed, this orange one, the LockVehicle: LilyRunner and an Ichigo Lockseed" Z surveyed.

Z put the Lockseeds in his pocket and sat on his bed before he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aqune was in the cafeteria (I don't actually know what the place is called) with Corona and Igneous and as the two were discussing what they had seen earlier with Embassy.

She was currently sitting down at a tale, looking over three Sengoku Drivers she had on the table and a few of the Lockseeds she borrowed from Hunter.

There was two without a faceplate on the side and the last one was Dreigon's, which was confiscated when he was put into custody.

"Have you found anything?" Corona asked.

"I can't really do anything to find information on these because I don't think I can look into what powers these without damaging them permanently" Aqune said.

"Well what about these two?" Igneous asked, pointing to the Sengoku Drivers without a Rider Indicator.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Hunter first put his on and it created this indication that resembled a helmet, something like this" she pointed to Z's Sengoku Driver "and with my tests, it doesn't appear to work, so either Embassy damaged it or it'll only work for him (Embassy/Z)"

"So, you're saying if we put these on then it may lock onto us?" Igneous asked, picking one up.

"Yes, but from what we've seen, they only seem to work with these "Lockseeds", but even then, they will still only work if the belt is equipped onto your person, otherwise, this will happen" Aqune picked up the Acorn Lockseed and hit the button on the side, unlocking it with a sound.

A zipper portal opened up and a Shika Invess jumped out.

This shocked the two.

Aqune held the Lockseed and began petting it, and the Invess began… purring?

"Apparently, when you open a Lockseed while you are not using a Sengoku Driver, it will open a portal to Helheim and summon an Invess, though what type appears to very depending on what Lockseed you used to open the portal" Aqune observed while she sent the Invess back into the portal, closed the portal, and picked up the two Sengoku Drivers and handed them to the two.

"What can you do about Z's Sengoku Driver?" Corona asked.

Well, by the looks of it, the Sengoku Driver appears to have been through a lot of wear and tear, Z has apparently been using this for a long time, but the way Embassy was able to change the Sengoku Driver to his own version, able to change it, makes the question of if he has been able to make the true power of his Sengoku Driver available" Aqune spoke.

"Well what do we do with these?" Igneous asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to impose this on you, but could you test the Sengoku Drivers to see if they will work?" Aqune said.

"So we're just the test subjects?" Corona asked, looking over the Driver she received.

Aqune reluctantly nodded and turned around in her chair, but not before she picked up the two Lockseeds based off a banana and a pack of berries.

Corona and Igneous finished looking over their Sengoku Drivers and looked to each other, nodded, and then placed them onto their waists.

With a sound of trumpets from both Drivers, a yellow strap wrapped around them.

On Igneous's Driver, the faceplate changed so that it had a red background with a red and white helmet with the visor having line going through it and a gem on the forehead.

On Corona's Driver, it had a pink background with a silver helmet and a single visor much like Gaim's with a pink gem and a black mouthpiece.

Aqune took the Lockseeds and tossed them to them. "Use these"

Igneous got the one with the banana design and Corona got the one with the berry design.

Both looked over them before Igneous opened his by hitting the button.

**Banana!**

Above him, a large metallic silver and yellow banana began floating down from a zipper portal.

All three of the looked up and Corona looked down before she hit the button on hers.

**Marionberry!**

Above her, a series of black berries started floating down from a zipper portal.

Both of them placed the Lockseeds into the slot and locked them in.

**Lock On!**

In sync, the two sliced the Lockseed, activating it before they looked up.

**Come On!**

**Banana/Marionberry Arms!**

* * *

Z woke up to hear the door to his cell being opened. He got up and looked at the door to see Aqune standing there with a few guards.

"Aqune" he whispered.

"We're going to have to ask you some questions." She told him before the guards handcuffed him and led him away from the room.

* * *

Hunter was training with Shadow in the woods. He was already in his Spider Rider armor and swinging his weapon around, as if striking an invisible enemy.

In his head, he envisioned himself attacking Embassy/ Kage Dreigon while Shadow helped.

"Hey Hunter, are you okay?' Shadow asked, stopping for a moment.

The boy didn't respond, instead he kept fighting his imaginary enemy.

He growled before he charged forward, as if to finish off his enemy.

"Hunter!" Shadow called out just as Hunter got was about to slash downwards.

Just then, instead of Kage Dreigon, the image changed into Z.

This caused Hunter to freeze.

He dropped his weapon and slammed his fist into a tree in a rage.

"Hunter!" Shadow walked over to his partner.

"I'm fine Shadow, I just need some time to think" Hunter leaned against the tree, deactivating his transformation before he slid to the ground in a sitting position.

"Did you hear about that kid Z?"

"Hm?" Hunter turned and saw a couple people walking down a nearby forest path.

"Yeah, the one who attacked the Spider Riders, and would have killed them too if it wasn't for his comrade calling him back"

Hunter got up and looked in the direction of the two gossipers.

"Well I heard that he was imprisoned by the Spider Riders, and apparently, their going to beat some information out of him, in the same cruel way he did to the Earthen one" one of them said.

Hunter took a moment to think about this before he stood up and began running towards the castle.

"Hunter! Where are you going?" Shadow followed.

"I have to help Z!"

"How do you know what they're going to do?"

"I don't I just have to trust my instincts!"

* * *

Z was led into the interrogation room. He was forced to sit down into the chair and his handcuffs taken off.

The guards left and Corona, Igneous, and Aqune walked in.

"Oh, it's you guys again" Z said.

"We need to ask you a few questions" Aqune said.

"Fire away, I'll tell you anything I can" Z replied.

"First off, what's with this?" Aqune pulled out Z's Sengoku Driver and placed it onto the table.

"Sengoku Driver: a machine that can allow you to channel the powers from the plants of Helheim and use it in certain ways"

"What ways can you use it?" she asked.

"With certain Lockseeds you can nourish yourself back to health after a while, or use it as an alternative to food if you can't eat. The other way is to change the premature Lockseed fruit into the mature Lockseed form" he showed them the Dragonfruit Lockseed "the last way is to channel their power into Arms, which you should probably know by now. One last bit of info: the Sengoku Driver locks onto the first person who wears it, so no one can wear it after that"

"Alright" Igneous stepped forward "what is Helheim?"

"Helheim is the forest which contains the Lockseed fruits and home of the Invess" Z spoke, standing up "but all the while, it holds a much darker secret then you can understand"

"What secret?" Corona asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" he turned to them with a dark look "you're not ready for the truth yet"

Noticing the tension, the three dropped the subject.

"Okay, but what exactly are the invess?" Corona asked.

"If I tell you…" Z walked to the window "…then you will have to swear to me you'll keep the truth a secret"

The three looked between each other before they nodded at Z.

Z sighed before he began pacing the room.

"Anyone or thing who eats one of the Helheim fruits, turn into an Invess themselves" the four of them looked at Z in shock.

"But that means-"

"_Hai_(Yes), every Invess we destroyed was a person or an animal who had eaten a fruit from Helheim" Z regretfully said.

Corona got up and stumbled backwards, before she leaned against the wall for support.

"That's not possible" Aqune said in shock.

"So… you've been killing humans all this time!" Igneous slammed his hands on the table and got up in anger.

"Don't act like you've figured me out" Z retorted "as soon as they eat that fruit, then they're nothing more then a walking corpse"

"That's no excuse!" he picked Z up by his collar "those we're living, breathing people, who had lives and families"

Z reached up and grabbed Igneous's hand tightly before he pushed it away and landed on his two feet.

"Did you not here what I just said! As soon as that fruit enters their system, they are nothing but the Walking Dead! And for all you know, they may not have had families or anyone to care for them and had lost hope with no one to stop them from eating the fruit; for all you know, they could have been evil people who abused power they had or their family."

"That doesn't excuse you from killing them" Igneous pushed him against the wall and prepared to punch him.

Z caught his punch. "As soon as that fruit lures them in, almost nothing can stop them from eating it. AND I just told you! When they eat the fruit, the second it enters their system, they are nothing but a corpse who wanders around mindlessly and looking for more of that accursed fruit to eat! Will you just listen so I won't have to repeat myself in so many different ways?!" Z shoved him off of him and picked up his Sengoku Driver and Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Where are you going?" Corona asked.

"To the arena, you want to fight, then let's settle this there" Z said before he threw open the door and stormed out.

Igneous growled before he ran out the door after him.

"Wait, Igneous!" Corona ran after him.

Aqune sat there, thinking about what she just heard. She looked up at Hunter's Sengoku Driver and she grabbed it before she got up, and hesitated.

Z stood in the middle of the arena and turned as he saw Igneous running into the arena.

"So, you do want to fight?" Z asked.

Igneous growled.

"Okay, let's go" he strapped on his Sengoku Driver and held up his Dragonfruit Lockseed before opening it.

"Henshin"

**Dragonfruit!**

He placed it onto his Driver and locked it in before immediately slicing it.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

In his standard Arms, Dreigon put his DragFangStaff into the ground and leaned against it.

It was at that moment that Hunter and Corona ran into the arena at separate points.

Dreigon saw Hunter but looked back to Igneous.

"I presume you have something to fight back with?" Z pointed at Igneous.

Igneous nodded before he took out his own Sengoku Driver and the Banana Lockseed.

"Corona" he slapped his Driver on "make sure Hunter doesn't interfere, okay" he called out to her, even though she was behind him.

She nodded and ran to Hunter, who looked like he was about to go and stop the fight.

Igneous held his Lockseed up.

"Henshin" he copied Z and Hunter before he hit the button on the lock.

**Banana**

A large yellow and silver banana began floating down from the zipper portal

He twirled the lock around his figure before placing it on his belt and locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The trumpets began sounding and Igneous put his hand to the blade before cutting it, revealing the top half of the inside to resemble the inside of a banana and the bottom half to have a spear-like weapon resembling a pealed banana.

**Come On!**

The banana floated down and landed on Igneous's head, creating a silver and red suit.

Under the banana, it created a red and white helmet similar to the one on his belt before a piece landed on his helmet and created a pair of horns on the side and causing the inside to resemble the inside of a banana through his visor.

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

The banana folded down so that the sides of it were now on his shoulders.

The front of it folded downwards so that the inside was revealed as a kind of chest plate. The back and top folded back to form a piece of back armor.

In his hand the spear-like object from the Lockseed called the BanaSpear appeared.

Dreigon took his weapon out of the ground, took out his Kage Blade, opened it, and drove his DragFangStaff through it before closing it, initiating lance mode. Igneous hit a button on the BanaSpear, extending it.

Both of them took a ready stance.

"_Saa, watashi ni kite! _(Now, come at me!) Baron!" Dreigon shouted as he charged.

"Hmph, let's go" Baron called out before he raced at him as well and the two started clashing weapons.

Hunter clutched his head in pain. In Hunter's head, he saw a vision of a man doing a form and then changing before fighting someone else in armor. The vision stopped and he felt dizzy before he focused. Instead of trying to watch the fight, something else inside him made him want to stop it for some reason.

"Z! Igneous!" Hunter began running towards them but was stopped by Corona.

"Move out of my way Corona, I don't want to fight you"

"I don't either" Corona said in response before she took out HER Sengoku Driver.

"Corona" Hunter whispered.

She placed it on and took out the Marionberry Lockseed with her left hand.

"Henshin" she said before she opened it and twirled it around her index finger in a way similar to Igneous before she placed it into her Driver and locked it in.

**Marionberry! Lock On!**

Trumpets similar to Igneous's theme sounded as a zipper portal opened up and a pair of metal berries floated down before the portal closed.

Swiftly, Corona sliced the Lockseed open, revealing the inside of several berries and a black and gold bow on the bottom half. Her hand continued going from her slicing the knife and she rested her hand above her heart before she put her arms to her sides.

**Come On!**

The pack of fruits fell onto her shoulders and created a pink, silver, and gold suit and underneath it, the helmet from her Driver appeared before a piece fell from above, creating a crown-like structure and in her visor, there was a compound-eye effect.

The sides of the fruit folded down by going down her arms and folding shoulder pads, and it had a hole on the bottom of the sides in order to give her arms some maneuverability.

The bottom half of the front folded down and revealed a portion which sat in the middle and both rested onto her chest (imagine the way the front of the armor folds down with Kiwi or Ichigo Arms), while the top folded with the back finishing her armor.

**Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

In her hands, a bow resembling the one in her Lockseed called the MarionBow appeared.

"Corona, just move out of my way, please!' Hunter pleaded.

Corona didn't say anything; she simply got into a ready stance.

Hunter grew a look of concern before it turned to a look of determination.

He ran forward, to try and get past her, but she simply dodged and kicked him in the stomach.

When he got his bearings back, he ran at her again and grabbed her bow, preventing her from doing anything.

"Corona! Just move, I have to stop this fight!"

"I can't, I have to stop you, this is Igneous's fight!" Corona got her bow out of his grip before she threw him away.

Hunter fell to the ground before he got back up.

"Hunter!" he heard somewhere shout. He spun around and saw Aqune standing nearby with his Sengoku Driver.

"Use this!" she tossed him his Driver and in that moment, he was reminded of the Girl in White from yesterday (yes one whole day has passed since then). He caught his Driver and slapped it to his waist before bringing out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Orange!**

Hunter copied the form he saw in his vision by bringing the Lockseed down to his left side before bringing it to his right and placing at his side, as if preparing for a punch before he threw his hand into the air and swung his arm around, slamming the Lockseed into the slot, locking it in, and slicing the fruit. (Basically he did Kouta, the original Gaim's form. I'll hopefully explain why later)

**Lock On! Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi! On Stage!**

In his default Arms, Gaim charged Corona and slashed downwards, only to have her block his weapon but he managed to overpower her and shove her out of his way.

He tried to run past her but she responded by pulling the handle on her bow back and releasing it, sending a red arrow out and striking him.

Gaim flew backwards into a wall and switched his DaiDaiMaru to his left hand before drawing his Musou Saber and pulling the handle before releasing a round of bullets into her armor, causing sparks.

Corona got up and pulled the handle on her bow back before releasing an arrow and Gaim dodged before pulling the handle on his Saber back and shooting her with a bullet.

She dodged this and the two got into a stalemate of shooting bullets and arrow at each other.

Gaim hit the blade on his belt twice and ran towards Corona, slicing the arrows away when they got close.

**Soiya! Orange Au Lait!**

Corona stood up hit the blade on her belt as well.

**Come On! Marionberry Squash!**

Corona slid her hand across the side of the bow, filling it with energy and she slashes as Gaim comes close, at the exact same time Gaim does.

* * *

Dreigon lowered his right hand after sending Gaim the vision of the armors previous user, Kouta, doing his signature henshin form. Then he blocked an attack from the BanaSpear before kicking Baron in the gut and bashing him in the head.

Dreigon then slashed Baron across the head and hit the blade on his Driver again.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

Baron, seeing this, hit the blade on his Driver as well.

**Come On! Banana Squash!**

Dreigon spun around with his weapon above his head and it began to collect energy and Baron took a step back while pulling the hand holding his BanaSpear back while yellow energy began gathering in it.

Dreigon stabbed forward, as did Baron as a projection of a banana shot out from the BanaSpear and the sphere of energy that the DragFangStaff in lance mode collected went with it.

In a split-screen effect, Gaim and Corona on the right and Baron and Dreigon on the left, we see all four performing their finishers on each other.

**A zipper portal closed over the screen vertically, revealing Gaim's symbol on the right and Dreigon's symbol on the left. Gaim's symbol had the Orange, Pine, one with a pair of grapes on it with the identification L.S.-09 and the LV-01. On Dreigon's side it had the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, the orange-colored Lockseed, LV-05: LilyRunner, and the Ichigo Lockseed.**


	5. Spider 5

Spider 5: Humans Vs. Helheim

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: Z has been imprisoned due to Embassy's assault on Hunter, and thus, he reveals a secret he has been hiding. But, Igneous has not taken well to this secret, thus doing battle with him with a Sengoku Driver Embassy left behind, becoming Kamen Rider Baron. Meanwhile,Corona has been tasked with preventing Hunter from stopping the fight between the two, becoming Kamen Rider Arrow with the other Sengoku Driver.**

* * *

Gaim hit the blade on his belt twice and ran towards Corona, slicing the arrows away when they got close.

**Soiya! Orange Au Lait!**

Corona stood up hit the blade on her belt as well.

**Come On! Marionberry Squash!**

Corona slid her hand across the side of the bow, filling it with energy and she slashes as Gaim comes close, at the exact same time Gaim does.

The two attacks make contact, and energy begins to flow through the air before Hunter slashes across Corona's stomach with the Musou Saber and breaks her concentration before he unleashes a charged slash from the DaiDaiMaru and knocks her back into the wall and her transformation deactivated, her Lockseed flying off her belt and into Gaim's hand.

"I'm sorry, Corona" Gaim said before he dropped the Lockseed down on the ground and ran at the duel.

Dreigon slashed Baron across the head and hit the blade on his Driver again.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

Baron, seeing this, hit the blade on his Driver as well.

**Come On! Banana Squash!**

Dreigon spun around with his weapon above his head and it began to collect energy and Baron took a step back while pulling the hand holding his BanaSpear back while yellow energy began gathering in it.

Dreigon stabbed forward, as did Baron as a projection of a banana shot out from the BanaSpear and the sphere of energy that the DragFangStaff in lance mode collected went with it.

The impact of the attack causes and explosion and sends Baron flying backwards and Dreigon rushes forward.

He separated his weapons before he hit the blade on his belt twice after sheathing the Kage Blade.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

When Baron was coming down, Dreigon stabbed upwards but Gaim ran up and caught the DragFangStaff, preventing Dreigon from hitting him.

"OI Hunter, let go!" Dreigon struggled.

"No, I won't let you do this!"

_"Nazeda! _(why!)"

Baron fell to the ground and when he did, he hit the blade on his belt three times.

**Come On! Banana Sparking**

He drove his spear into the ground and several projections of bananas shot out towards the two.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim Pine Arms, Baron, Arrow, and Kage Dreigon Zakuro Arms appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

When the projections of the bananas came towards them, Dreigon grabbed the Musou Saber out of its sheath, shoved Gaim out of the way and quickly took his Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto the slot on the sword and jumped away, just barely missing them.

**Lock Off! Lock On! 1-10-100! **

Dreigon pulled the yellow handle on it and charged it up before pulling the trigger.

**Dragonfruit Charge!**

Four large balls of magenta energy shot out of the nozzle and hit Baron, knocking him into the wall and deactivating his transformation and the Banana Lockseed flew into Dreigon's hand.

Dreigon stood up and placed the Lock back on his belt before he closed it.

Z tossed Gaim the Musou Saber and looked at the Banana Lockseed before he tossed it back at Igneous and placed his hands in his pockets.

Gaim grabbed the Musou Saber and sheathed it before he closed the Orange Lockseed and changed back into Hunter.

Unfortunately, the other Spider Riders took this moment to walk in.

"What's going on here?" Lumen asked as Magma ran over to help Igneous.

"A duel" Z said "that was interrupted" he looked pointedly at Hunter before he started walking away.

Hunter growled before he heard Corona groan.

He turned and saw her being helped by her sister.

"Corona I'm so-"

"Not now Hunter" she said "just… give me some time to rest" she said as both of them walked away.

Hunter looked hurt. "What… have I done?" he asked himself.

Z stopped and looked back at Hunter.

"What you thought was right, which was wise for what you wanted, but not wise for what anyone else wanted" Z pointed out.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Z turned around and walked towards him "I find it easy to be insightful and read people when I have a Helheim spirit living inside me, who always reads what I think, as I always read what he thinks"

He was now side-by-side with Hunter, except both of them were facing opposite directions.

"Helheim spirit? You mean Embassy?" Hunter turned to Z.

"Yes, I do mean him." Z turned to Hunter and placed a hand on his shoulder "and I'm sorry for what he did the other day" he placed his hands in his pockets and turned away again and began pacing, none of them noticing that the other Spider Riders had left, except Sparkle, who was transfixed on their conversation.

"But the thing is, I respect him, because he's there if I need him, and I can tell he's not completely the evil person everyone thinks he is"

**_"Oh shut up" _**Embassy spoke up in his head.

"But" Z ignored him "if there's one thing I want to know, it's if you respect your friends and the people you know"

"What, of course I do!" Hunter snapped.

"Well, what do you respect them for?" Z stopped.

"What?"

Z turned to him. "The way I see it, respect can't simply be given, it should be earned. You said you respect your friends, so what do you respect them for?"

He walked past Hunter. "What did they do to cause you to respect them?"

"Well, Corona and Igneous are always there to help me when I need them to be, and no matter what, they've always been dedicated to helping me."

"Seems reasonable. What about the others" Z looked straight at Sparkle, who froze under the attention.

"Well, Lumen, he acts like a jerk and lazy, but he's dedicated to what he does and I respect him for that" Hunter said "and his sister, Sparkle, she's tough and wants to do what's right, but a lot of people really don't take her seriously, so she wants to try to change that"

"You're surprisingly insightful for people you're not as close to" Z reached into Hunter's pocket and pulled out the Lockseed designed after a pair of grapes.

"I also know that the thing you thought was happening, actually wasn't"

"What?"

"You thought something was happening, but you were wrong, most likely you heard how they were going to fight me for information or freedom, but we weren't, I was fighting Igneous because he learned something and became distressed over it" he looked at Hunter

"What could he have learned that caused that?"

Z didn't say anything, he simply held up the Lockseed, showing Hunter he took it.

"Hey!" Hunter tried to reach for it.

Z snapped it out of his reach and took out a bulky black Lockseed with a purple flower on the front with LV-00 in it. "Be sure to give this to Corona" he tossed it to Hunter before he walked towards Sparkle "LockVehicle #0: IrisShot"

He generated a blank Sengoku Driver and opened the Lockseed before placing it in the slot and closing it, not opening a portal and putting it there for storage and safekeeping. When he reached Sparkle, he walked past her and threw the Driver over his shoulder, which she caught.

"Hunter respects you enough to expect that you will try to change others opinions of you. So, as the first person to receive one from me, congratulations" Z walked away, but if you looked deep into his eyes, you would see the reflection of a pair of eyes, which were rainbow colored.

* * *

Z walked into the city and froze. He spun back around to the castle then ran into an alleyway.

**_"Did I really just-"_**

**_"Yes, you just gave a Sengoku Driver to a child, congratulations, you're turning into me" _**Embassy joked.

**_"Why on earth did I do that!"_**

**_"Well, I can tell you're feeling guilty about it, but you needed to hand them out anyways"_**

**_"Yeah, to people who DESERVE them, not children… wait a minute, what did you do!?"_**

**_"You felt so strongly about what you were doing at that time, I simply just helped "push" you in the right direction" _**Embassy smirked.

**_"I hate you"_**

**_"Well, you're stuck with me Zet-kun"_**

Z stopped the conversation by walking out of the alley and in a random direction.

* * *

Corona sat in her room, holding a pack of ice to a wound on her stomach.

She was thinking about what happened earlier with Hunter and Z.

She wanted to get angry at him, to be mad because he hurt her, but she couldn't help but feel as if what he did was justified and she just couldn't be mad at him.

*knock knock*

"It's open" she said.

The door opened and Hunter walked in, holding some flowers.

"Hey"

She put on a fake look of anger and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry for what I did back there" he tried.

"Yeah, sure"

"I understand if you don't want to see me" Hunter placed the flowers on the table.

She didn't say anything.

Hunter took this as a sign to leave and took out the Lockseed he received from Z before placing it on the table next to the flowers and he left.  
Corona turned around as soon as he did and grew a look of sadness.

She picked up a rose from the flowers and stared at it and then she picked up the Lockseed he left behind and looked over it.

* * *

Z collapsed onto the bed at a room in an inn.

"Well, this has been an exhausting day" Z said.

**_"Okay, well let me out then!"_**

"If I do, then you'll only make the situation worse"

**_"Well, we can split"_**

"If I do that, then my spirit will be vacant and you'll be free to do what you want, and I refuse to let you get reign over MY body"

**_"Our body you mean?" _**

"Don't start with me"

**_"Well at least get something from anywhere, there are stores outside, a market, several cute girls"_**

"Don't even try"

**_"Well at least do something to pass the time until we can go to bed, because I will not force myself to go to sleep"_**

"Ugh, fine"

Z got up and walked out of the inn and headed into the market.

Z walked past several shops that sold plenty of strange objects and ironically, like Embassy said, several girls who giggled as he passed by.

Z stopped at one of the shops and looked over the fruits they had before he continued walking.

After several minutes of walking, he came across the fountain near the Castle and just stood by it. If anyone looked at him, they would have thought he was staring at the water, but he was thinking deeply.

He tried his best not to listen in on people's conversations, but that didn't work.

"Come on Erin, we have to hurry" a familiar voice rang out.

Z turned slightly and saw Erin and Will, the two people who he had previously met.

"We don't have to go fast, we're not going to make it before nightfall, so we might as well stay here" Erin said as she was being dragged by her brother.

"If we rush, we might be able to make it" Will said.

"Just drop it Will!" Erin tore herself away from her grip, and in the process had eye contact with Z.

She froze, her relaxed, blue eyes, meeting his bored, un-matching eyes.

"Erin, what now" Will looked in the direction she was looking and saw Z.

"Hey, it's you!" he pointed.

Z grunted and started to walk away.

"Hang on, I have to talk to you!" he ran at Z, who moved out of the way as Will was still going.

"There's nothing to talk about" Z replied and he placed his hands in his pockets and accidentally caused a red Lockseed with the design of a lion's head on it to fall out of his pocket. He walked away.

"Hold on!" He ran again, but Erin grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Will! Stop it!"

"No, I won't stop!" he tore himself from her grip and she was sent falling onto her front as Will ran in Z's direction.

Erin groaned. "Why did I have to get stuck with HIM as my brother?" she opened her eyes and saw the Lockseed that Z dropped and picked it up, standing up as she did so.

"What the?" she looked over it before she pocketed it and ran after Will.

* * *

Hunter walked across town by himself.

**_"What's the matter Hunter?" _**Shadow asked from his Manacle.

Hunter held the Manacle to his face and spoke into it. "I can't help but just be angry at myself for what I did"

**_"It wasn't your fault; it was a couple of gossipers who mislead you"_**

"Well yeah, but I let myself be mislead"

**_"Stop being so hard on yourself" _**

Hunter sighed and lowered his hand before he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" he said as he kept walking.

"It's fine, Hunter" Hunter's head snapped up and saw Z, who had a bored look.

"Z" he said.

"'Sup?"

Hunter's hand clenched into a fist and his fist suddenly made contact with Z's cheek, sending the boy into a crate.

In shock, Z checked his mouth for blood, but there was nothing.

"What was that!"

"Sorry, I haven't been really getting a grip on my emotions lately; I've been acting on my own" Hunter said, still pretty mad.

Z narrowed his eyes. "I see" he stood up "you think that the past few days have been going wrong since I showed up." Z looked critical of Hunter.

"Ever consider that I actually want to prepare you for something, something you would never believe is happening?" Z said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since you're dealing with something that has greatly upset you, so follow me" Z walked towards the castle, and with no choice, Hunter followed him.

* * *

When they arrived the two walked into the cafeteria and saw Aqune, Igneous, and Corona sitting at a table.

"Perfect" Z whispered and he stopped about 10 feet from the table.

"Oi, Baron, Arrow!" he called out and everyone at the table turned to him.

"Z!" Igneous rose up.

"I have a proposition for you guys" he took out the LilyRunner LockVehicle.

* * *

All five of them were currently outside in the forest with Z tossing the LockVehicle in his hand up and down.

"So what is this "deal" you have for us?" Aqune asked.

"A chance for free passage between Helheim and the Inner World" Z said.

"You're going to give us the ability to open up one of those portals like you and Embassy?"

"No" Z caught the LockVehicle and showed it to them "this is a LockVehicle, a machine capable of transporting you between both worlds as long as you reach a certain speed with it"

Hunter took out the one Z gave him.

"You mean this?" he held up the LockVehicle.

"Yes"

"So what exactly are the names of these LockVehicles?" Corona asked.

"The one I hold in my hand has the identification LV-05, the other name is: LilyRunner"

"What kind of name is that?" Hunter asked.

"Your one to speak, the one you're holding has the identification LV-01, AKA: Sakura Hurricane"

"Well yeah, but that name makes sense at least"

"Anyway" Z ignored that and turned to Corona "I presume Hunter left you the other LockVehicle"

She looked confused for a moment before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Lockseed she received from Hunter.

"That one is identified as LV-00: IrisShot"

"Wait; if that's number 5, then what's numbers 2-4?" Igneous asked.

"I don't have Number 3 or 4, but I do have this" Z pulled out a LockVehicle with a black, green, and red coloration with a rose decoration on it.

"LV-02: Rose Attacker" Z tossed the lock to Igneous, who caught it, both of them not noticing it was glowing slightly. Also unnoticed, Igneous started getting dizzy and his head filled with images, and they didn't seem to manage to completely settle the same way that Hunter got is memories.

"Okay, you've made your point, but what do you want in return?" Aqune asked.

Z looked at her "for you guys to fight"

"Fight what?" she asked.

"The advances of Helheim, the Invess that invade, and if possible, that group who seems to be controlling the Invess from the shadows, including that Akarui fellow"

"That's all you want us to do?" Hunter asked.

"While I have my mission, Embassy has his own, and unfortunately, he's farther ahead on his than I am on mine"

"How far ahead could he be?" Igneous said.

"He's actually helping with mine, notice, how it was Embassy who gave you guys the first Sengoku Driver, and the one who left the two behind. Fact is, he has an ulterior motive, and just because you trust me, doesn't mean you should trust Embassy"

"But we don't trust you" Corona said.

"As I was saying" Z said, annoyed at Corona's remark "if you agree to my deal, this could be beneficial to you, you could study Helheim and it's flora in order to discover something against the creatures that exist there, but be warned, there is another force out there who has domain over Helheim research, so you aren't the only existing humansthere"

"So how do we activate these?" Igneous asked.

Z strapped on his Sengoku Driver before he hit the button on the side of the LilyRunner and tossed it into the air and it changed so that it was in its bike form.

Hunter looked at his before he hit the button and it unfolded into a white, pink and black bike formed.

Likewise, Igneous and Corona did the same and the LockVehicle unfolded to form bikes.

Igneous's was mainly black with some green and the front was red.

Corona's was like Hunter and Igneous's, except it was black with some violet spots and a purple flower on the front.

Z sat down on the bike.

"You guys might want to but on your Drivers now" Z said before he took out his Dragonfruit Lockseed.

The others placed their Drivers on and got out their Lockseeds too.

"So, how do we work these?" Corona asked.

"Just plug your Manacle into it; it should function like your Battle Spider, meaning it's not able to fall over due to the Spider doing the travel"

"Wait, what do you mean plug it in?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know why, but all of the Locks of Helheim are compatible with a Spider Riders Manacle"

Hunter took his Manacle off and saw a slot on the front of the bike between the handlebars and placed the gem there.

A sudden rainbow colored flash appeared over the bike before it changed to normal.

**_"Whoa! Where am I!" _**Shadow's voice rang out from the bike.

The other two followed Hunter's motions and the same happened to them.

**_"Well this is new" _**Venus commented.

"Just sit down on your Rider Machines and get your spiders to follow me"

"They can't see you though" Aqune said.

"Yes they can, the headlights on the front provide vision for them"

With nothing else to do, the three got onto their respective bikes.

"Okay, just get your spiders to try and run after me" Z started his engine and drove off.

"Shadow!"

**_"On it!"_**

"Venus!"

**_"Okay!"_**

"Flame!"

In a flash, the three took off after Z.

Seeing them follow him from the mirrors, he smirked before he brought his Dragonfruit Lockseed up to his face with his right hand.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit!**

Using one hand, he placed the lock on his belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

Hunter followed his example. "Henshin!"

**Orange! Lock On!**

Seeing this, Corona and Igneous had no choice but to do the same.

"Henshin!"  
**Banana!/Marionberry! Lock On!**

All three standby themes started up at once, one following the others with the metallic fruit flying over their heads due to a zipper portal opening up somewhere behind them and the fruit traveling fast to catch up.

A green panel opened up in front of them, showing numbers going up and the panel turning red.

"Let's go!"

**Rise Up!**

**Come On!**

**Soiya!**

The fruit fell onto their heads, Corona, Igneous, and Hunter slightly panicked due to it restricting their vision before it folded down.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

As soon as their armor formed and with their weapons in hand (minus Dreigon and Gaim as theirs hadn't materialized for some reason), the four suddenly began spinning rapidly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Gaim shouted.

A zipper portal opened in front of them, except designed like a flower and with Dreigon leading, all four traveled into them.

Before long, they were in Helheim and their bikes stopped.

"We're in Helheim" Gaim stupidly said.

"You don't say" Dreigon hit him in the back of the head with his hand.

Baron and Arrow got off their bikes.

"Okay, you guys go ahead and do whatever, just don't eat the fruit" Dreigon looked at Gaim "you, I need to show you something" Dreigon drove off and Gaim quickly followed as well. "Hey, wait!" Arrow said before she got back on her bike and drove forward after them.

"Corona!" Baron followed after her.

"Where are we going?" Gaim asked.

"Don't worry about it" Dreigon said.

"At least tell me how far away it is" Gaim said.

"No"

"You know I'm getting tired of you doing this!"

Dreigon stopped and got off.

Gaim kept going before he hit a tree and his bike changed into the lock form, which Gaim picked up.

"If you want me to stop doing whatever you think I'm doing, then do something about it" Dreigon hit a button on his Rider Machine and it folded back into a lock which he pocketed before taking the Kage Blade out of its sheath.

Gaim stood up and took out his Musou Saber.

The two got into ready stances.

Soon after, Baron and Arrow ran up, their Rider Machines in lock form in their hand and their weapons in their other hands.

Gaim ran at Dreigon, who simply stood there for a moment.

When Gaim arrived and slashed downward, which Dreigon blocked before he used his own strength to push Gaim's sword upwards before he kicked Gaim away and slashed across his chest.

Gaim fell to the ground and got back up before running again.

Arrow started to move forward but Baron blocked her.

"Just leave it for now" he said and started watching the two Riders fight, and Arrow did the same reluctantly.

Gaim pulled the handle back on the Musou Saber and shot Dreigon, who fell to the ground before shooting back, hitting Gaim in the chest.

The two ran at each other and clashed blades for several more minutes before the two placed their Lockseeds onto their respective weapons.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On!**

**1-10-100! Orange Charge!**

**1-2-3! Dragonfruit Power!**

Gaim slashed and an orange energy wave shot out and Dreigon did a vertical slash and a magenta wave came out and hit the horizontal wave and caused an explosion.

Dreigon and Gaim stood straight up.

"Now will stop doing whatever YOU'RE doing and come with me?"

"…fine" Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber and got the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed out.

Suddenly, Dreigon turned and saw several Invess walking towards them.

"_A kuru_(Oh come on)" Dreigon put the Dragonfruit Lockseed back on his belt and got ready.

Then Gaim heard Arrow scream and turned to see a man in white and green armor standing over the unconscious bodies of Baron and Arrow.

"Corona, Igneous!" He shouted before he charged at the man.

"Wait Hunter, that's Zangetsu!" Dreigon shouted before he had to start doing battle with the Invess that surrounded him.

"Ah man!" he pulled out another Lockseed and opened it.

**Zakuro!**

He slammed the Lockseed onto his Driver, locked it in and sliced it.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Zakuro Arms: Barrage! Shooting Hero**

* * *

Gaim ran at Zangetsu and tried to slash downwards but his blade was blocked by his shield and Zangetsu used his shield to shove Gaim's blade out of the way before he slashed across his chest and sent Gaim away before the Lockseed actually fell off its perch on his Musou Saber, which fell unnoticed next to Arrow.

Gaim fell backwards and his suit started glowing and the Orange Arms suit dissolved.

"Crap!" He stood up and sheathed his Saber before he pulled out his Pine Lockseed and opened it.

**Pine!**

A bunch of yellow energy gathered around a single spot to form the giant pineapple before Gaim placed the Lockseed on his belt before he sliced it.

**Lock On! Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy!**

The pineapple fell onto Gaim's head and created his Arms before the Pine Iron appeared in his hands and he started swinging it around, attempting to hit Zangetsu, who simply blocked it with his shield before he shot Gaim again and again before charging.

He then took off the Melon Lockseed and placed it onto the Musou Saber.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On! 1-10-100! Melon Charge!**

Zangetsu began to slash Gaim, who simply hit the blade on his Driver three times.

**Soiya! Pine Sparking!**

The Pine folded up and Gaim used it to block the blade, even though he still got sent backwards.

Zangetsu simply took the Melon Lockseed off his Musou Saber and placed it back onto his belt.

Gaim took the Musou Saber and ran at Zangetsu before attempting to fight him.

"Why are you doing this?!" Gaim shouted slashing at Zangetsu, who easily pushed him back.

"Hmph" He kicked Gaim and slashed at him, which Gaim hastily blocked.

"What? Is this your best?" Gaim shoved him away and started slashing rapidly, which Zangetsu easily blocked and then slashed again repeatedly.

Gaim backed up and started to run to try to get to a better vantage point when Zangetsu cut him off.

"Don't run. Attack with all your might" Zangetsu pointed his blade at him.

"Why? Why would I want to fight you?!" Gaim said.

"Why?' Zangetsu ran at Gaim and slashed, which Gaim dodged before the two clashed blades.

"If you dare to ask that to your enemy's face, you do not deserve to have joined the fight at all!"

He knocked Gaim's blade away and slashed across his chest, knocking him away.

"You do not deserve to wield that belt" Zangetsu pulled the handle on his Musou Saber "I will relieve you of It." he shot four continuous shots onto Gaim's chest.

Gaim got up, with some difficulty.

"It's pointless to seek meaning in battle. For you will find your resting place before your answer" he slashed Gaim away again. "This world is full of evil. Evil beyond purpose or reason. If you've lived this long without seeing that, your life is a waste. Let this place be your grave!" he hit the blade on his belt, which Gaim quickly did as well.

**Soiya! Melon Squash!**

**Soiya! Pine Squash!**

Gaim jumped up and kicked the Pine Iron, trapping Zangetsu in a giant pineapple of energy before he tried to perform a flying side kick but Zangetsu threw his shield, which broke through the pineapple and hit Gaim before he ran forward and performed a slash with a wave of green energy following it.

The slash hit Gaim, who crashed into a tree and his suit dematerialized.

Hunter struggled to get up and he accidentally picked a fruit from the tree, which changed into a Lockseed.

Hunter hit the button and unlocked it before throwing it at Zangetsu.

"What?" Zangetsu caught it before he saw an Invess coming towards him.

He looked down at the Lockseed.

"I see" he threw the Lockseed at the Invess before catching his shield. The Invess caught it before Zangetsu began slashing at it.

Hunter got up and started running away.

**_"Hunter, where are you going!" _**Shadow called out from his manacle.

He didn't answer, instead he kept running.

"Hunter!" Dreigon shouted as he kicked away the last Invess and ran after Hunter.

Zangetsu hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Soiya! Melon Au Lait!**

Zangetsu swung the Melon Defender so that a wave of green energy hit the Invess and just barely missed Dreigon.

Dreigon turned to Zangetsu.

"I know, we're trespassing in Helheim, get your men to take care of them, and I'll get Gaim, okay?" Dreigon sheathed the Kage Blade.

Zangetsu simply nodded and sheathed the Musou Saber.

Dreigon walked over to Arrow and Baron's bodies before he picked up the Orange Lockseed and ran after Hunter, activating his LilyRunner at the same time and driving n that general direction.

* * *

Hunter ran through Helheim and collapsed promptly when he got to a certain point.

**_"What was that Hunter?" _**Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything against him, no matter what I did, he countered with another attack that I couldn't respond fast enough too" Hunter said.

**_"So? That means you come back harder and harder until you've beaten him" _**

"It's not that easy Shadow"

**_"But Hunter-"_**

"No Shadow, I don't want to deal with this right now okay!"

"Why not?" someone asked.

Hunter looked up and saw Dreigon looking down at him.

"Z" was what he got out before Dreigon kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

When Hunter fell to the ground unconscious, Dreigon opened up a zipper portal and picked up Hunter bridal style before walking through the portal and closing it.

Dreigon was now currently in the middle of town holding Hunter, and the rest of the people watching had started running off in fear.

A few seconds later, guards ran up and pointed their weapons at him. Dreigon simply put Hunter on the ground before he jumped up and landed on a roof before running and jumping from roof to roof.

When he thought he was safe, he landed in an alleyway and closed the Zakuro Lockseed, changing himself back to Z and revealing he had on his Zakuro jacket.

After stretching, Z put his arms to his side.

**_"Alright, Embassy, you can take over, just don't spread Helheim" _**

**_"No promises"_**

In a few moments, the transformation ended and Embassy stood there before walking out of the alleyway.

After a few minutes of walking, he turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going" Embassy said.

"Whatever" a female voice replied. The two started walking before they turned to each other.

"You again?" Erin asked.

"_Moichido anata wa?_(You again?)"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Kage Dreigon's symbol and the Dragonfruit and Zakuro Lockseeds in their Kage mode along with the LV-05, the strawberry and new orange Lockseed, along with theOrange Lockseed Hunter dropped.**

* * *

**A/N One last note, the Rider who I have assigned to be Ryugen will not be as bad as the original Ryugen. If you haven't figured out who it is by now, you'll find out soon. Also, the Spiders will not be appearing too often, but I will try to fit them in when I remember to.**


	6. Spider 6

Spider 6: The Dragon Shooter

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Arrow, Baron, Gaim, and Dreigon have traveled to Helheim, but, on the way to a secret in the deepest part of Helheim, Dreigon and Gaim fight, gathering the attention of Zangetsu, who defeats Hunter, causing him to retreat in fear.**

* * *

"You again?" Erin asked.

"_Moichido anata wa?(_You again?)" Embassy said.

"Embassy, right?"

"Correct" Embassy said before he started to walk past her.

"Hold on a minute" Erin grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it?" Embassy asked.

"Do you want to, grab something to eat" she asked.

Embassy shook her hand off and turned to her.

"Are you asking me on a date or something like that?" he asked.

Erin blushed. "N-no I-I just-"

Embassy smirked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Kyomibukai_ (interesting), sure let's get some food.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE)** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

Currently, Igneous was practicing by himself in the arena… in his Baron armor.

He slashed wide in the air before bringing the BanaSpear around before he turned around and stabbed forward… before stopped an inch before Aqune's unblinking face.

"Aqune" he pointed the BanaSpear away from her face.

Then he noticed that she was not Aqune. She was wearing a white outfit, had blond hair and two differently colored eyes.

"Be warned" the Girl in White said.

"You are grasping at the reins of fate"

"Fate? I don't believe in it" Baron scoffed.

"Continue down this path…and there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image."

"Did you miss the entire "I don't believe in it" part of my speech? I decide my own fate, and that's it" Baron closed his Lockseed and changed into Igneous before he walked away.

The Girl in White sighed before she vanished.

* * *

Corona sat at a table with Hunter in a popular restaurant (imagine Bandou's place from the show, but less modernized).

"Are you sure you're okay Hunter?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just upset at how easily I ran from the fight" he said.

"Well, sometimes a tactical retreat is the best thing to do"

"No, it wasn't a tactical retreat, I ran because I was scared" Hunter said.

"Got that right"

Both of them turned to see Embassy sipping some tea while at a table with Erin.

"Embassy" Hunter said.

"If you want to be the strongest Rider, then why are you running from the stronger ones like a coward" Embassy said.

"Embassy, I think it would be best to leave them alone" Erin said.

"Erin-chan, I'm simply discussing something with a friend of Z's, if you want to hear as well, you might want to listen in"

"Embassy, I think you should leave us alone"  
"Okay, but first, what do you want to use your power for, Steel-kun?" Embassy asked Hunter.

"What?" Hunter said.

"Why did you change into Gaim for the first time, and then the second? Has your fear clouded what you believe in as well?"

"I don't understand" Hunter replied.

"Well, until you do" he pulled out the Orange Lockseed "then you're not getting this back" he stood up and placed the money on the table "Erin-chan, I think it's time we take our leave" he said.

"Hey, Embassy!" she followed him.

Hunter's head fell onto the table in disappointment.

* * *

"Embassy stop" Erin finally succeeded in getting Embassy to stop.

"Why?"

"What you did back there was harsh" she said.

"I don't think you should gain that appearance Erin-chan, you'll get lines on your cute face"

"Eh? Cute" Erin blushed.

"Yes, now, I believe you have something of mine"

"Something of yours?" she asked.

"That Lockseed Zet-kun dropped"

"… oh, you mean this?" she pulled out the Lockseed with the lion design.

"Yes, hit the button on the top" Erin inspected the Lockseed and found a button underneath the Lock portion, which she hit.

The Lockseed unfolded and created a small animatronic lion.

The lion roared before it started running on the ground.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute!" Erin said.

"And, it can be used in this" Embassy held up a Sengoku Driver with no indication.

"That's-"

"Yours if you can tell me what you can give me in return"

Erin pulled out a wallet.

"No, I don't accept money"

"Then what under earth do you want?"

Embassy smirked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Interesting, I see now" he removed his hand and picked up the lion Lockseed.

"Tell me, how long have you been a secret Spider Rider?"

"Eh?"

"Don't act dumb" he pulled up her sleeve, revealing a hidden cyan, black, and gold Manacle with a blue gem.

"So when are you going to tell the others?" she snapped her arm back and covered the Manacle.

"I'm not" he handed her the Driver.

"What?"

"I'm going to give you this if you promise me that you'll continue keeping this a secret"

"Why?"

"Because, I find it interesting to see how humans like you can be committed to personal things like this, so I want to see how long you can hold this secret before it comes out, and you can use this to help your chances" he shoved the Driver into her hands and she flinched.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt something like a bee sting" but unfortunately, only Embassy saw the Driver briefly glowing.

"And that Lion Lockseed" he held it out and gave it to her "can be used as well"

He started to walk away and she just stared at him as he was walking away.

"Goodbye: _Atarashi Kamen rider_(New Kamen Rider)"

"Erin!" Will ran up.

"There you are, where have you been?" he asked her.

"If I told you I was on a date would you believe me?" she continued staring at Embassy.

* * *

Sparkle was currently sitting in her room looking over the Sengoku Driver Z gave her.

In her other hand was the grape Lockseed.

"What would Lumen say if he saw me using this? What would they all say" she suddenly grew a determined look "well I need to show that I'm not just some kid who needs to be saved" she placed the Driver on the table.

"But I don't want to do it in a way where everyone will be mad at me" she flopped down onto her bed.

She sat there for a few minutes before she heard shouting.

Sparkle sat up and looked out her window to see a crowd of people shouting at her brother, who was trying to calm the situation.

"What's going on down there?" She picked up the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed before placing it into her bag and walked out the door.

Sparkle walked downstairs and was barely out the door before she started hearing the shouting.

"What are you people doing?"

"Why won't you do anything about these things?"

"My house was destroyed by those vines and my husband is missing as of the last attack, why won't you do something about the vines already!"

"When will you actually take responsibility and do the things necessary for your kingdom!"

Sparkle walked towards the crowd.

"Lumen, what's going on?" she asked her brother.

"Nothing Sparkle, it's fine" Lumen told her.

"Everyone!" he got them to stop shouting for a moment "please calm down, we are doing our best to assess the situation at hand" he told them.

"Well you're best isn't good enough!" one woman shouted.

"Please, calm down!" Lumen said.

The group descended into shouting, and Lumen tried to calm them down before the crowd started getting rowdy and started to go towards the two, with the intent of conflict.

And then vines came up from the ground and stopped the crowd from moving forward anymore.

"_Kyomibukai jokyo_(Interesting Situation). What do we have here?"

Everyone turned and saw Embassy walking towards the group with his Sengoku Driver already equipped and his hands in his pockets.

"Embassy" Sparkle said.

"Why have the peasants rallied against the royal family?" an amused Embassy said.

"Peasants?" the woman from earlier screeched.

"Shut it you old crow" Embassy snapped.

"Why you little" she stormed towards him.

Embassy stopped her by vines wrapping around her.

The others in the crowd appeared to grow angry and attempted to move forward before Embassy caused the vines to tighten.

"Come any closer and I'll squeeze her into juice"

"Why are you here Embassy?" Lumen growled.

"I just came to see how my favorite team was doing" Embassy smirked.

"Just leave us alone" Lumen reached into his coat… before several feathers fell from the sky and did damage to the area, causing everyone to shield themselves and Embassy to release his hold on the woman.

"What was that?" Sparkle said.

"That would be me"

From some smoke that appeared out of nowhere, Akarui Fenikkusu floated down and landed.

"Hello" he said, flicking his wrist.

"Akarui!" Embassy growled.

"I see, so it's just you, and not that other one" Akarui said.

"Other one?" Sparkle said.

"I think he means Z" Lumen said.

Akarui raised his feathered hand and snapped his finger, causing a zipper portal to which a Byakko and a Komori Invess jumped out. The civilians ran away in fear.

Embassy growled before he held up the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

He placed it onto his Driver and locked it in.

** Lock On! **

The theme played for a few moments before he sliced it open. "Henshin!"

**Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

Kage Dreigon held the Kage DragFangStaff and used the Kage Blade to create lance mode. He assessed the situation.

"I can't get all of them" he looked at Sparkle "henshin and help me already!" he snapped.

Sparkle nodded and reached into her bag before pulling out the Sengoku Driver and the grape Lockseed.

Just before she could place it on, Lumen stopped her.

"Sparkle, where did you get that?"

"From Z"

He grabbed it, but didn't take it from her hand "Sparkle, that power is too dangerous for us to use!"

"Then how come Hunter, Igneous and Corona can use it!"

"Because they can take care of themselves, now let go!"

"No, I may not be as old as you guys, but I need to take responsibility too!" Sparkle put her hand on her brothers' chest and pushed him, causing him to let go as he fell.

Sparkle stood straight up and held the Driver up before placing it onto her waist.

A yellow strap wrapped around her snugly, forming a belt and the blank indicator on the side flashed, creating a green background and a green helmet with rainbow colored bug eyes.

She held up the grape Lockseed.

"Henshin!" she hit the button on the side.

**Budou!**

A zipper portal opened above her and a purple object designed after a pack of grapes floated down.

Sparkle placed the Lockseed on her belt before she locked it in.

**Lock On!**

A standby theme started up. The music was Chinese, techno and repeated constantly.

She sliced the fruit open.

**Hai!**

The fruit fell onto her head, creating a green, black and gold suit similar to that of a martial arts gi and flames over it.

Underneath the bruit, a green, black and gold helmet formed and an object fell from above, creating a purple, bug eye appearance with green spikes on the side and a purple object sticking out of the top with gold "hair" trailing from the back.

**Budou Arms:**

The grapes folded down, with the sides folding down similar to Zakuro Arms and the front folding down in a way similar to orange arms as the back folded down and the top went onto the back as well.

**Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

In her hand, a gun called the Budou Ryuhou appeared.

Kage Dreigon ran up to her and laced his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go!" He turned to the Invess and Akarui "Kamen Rider Ryugen" Ryugen nodded and both ran at the Invess and Akarui.

* * *

Kage Dreigon swung at Akarui repeatedly, who kept dodging and blocking with his claw.

Akarui smacked Kage Dreigon across the helmet with the back of his hand. Kage Dreigon stumbled backwards before he ran forward and stabbed forward, missing Akarui, but he drew his weapon back and hit the trigger, shooting a magenta light at Akarui, who was hit in the chest by it.

Akarui stumbled back and Kage Dreigon tossed his weapon aside before running at the half-man.

He punched Akarui, who blocked and the two engaged in a fight, but it was unknown who was winning.

Kage Dreigon caused vines to wrap around Akarui's foot and he used it to drag the man back before he jumped up and kicked him in the chest before he spun around and smacked Akarui with the back of his hand in a way similar to how Akarui did.

Akarui growled before he started glowing and heat started coming off of him.

He threw his feathered arm forward and flaming feathers shot towards Kage Dreigon, who blocked with a vine shield before sending the vines to attack Akarui.

The vines were promptly burned to a crisp by the man, who ran at Kage Dreigon, who, in response, ran at him as well, picking up his weapon on the way.

* * *

Ryugen shot the Byakko Invess before she kicked it away and then punched the Komori Invess before pulling the trigger repeatedly, unleashing a barrage of bullets into its gut before she attacked the Byakko Invess.

The Komori Invess, seeing a chance, flew up and prepared to fire a ball of flames from its mouth at Ryugen before a sudden light came out of nowhere and hit it, sending it to the ground.

Ryugen took notice of the noise and managed to get the Byakko Invess off her before she turned and saw Arrow holding the MarionBow, having just shot an arrow and Hunter stood nearby with his own Lockseed in hand and Sengoku Driver equipped.

"You okay?" Arrow asked, to which Ryugen nodded.

"So, who are you?" Hunter asked.

"It's me Hunter"

"Sparkle!" Arrow said, shocked.

"Well, Embassy called me Kamen Rider Ryugen" Ryugen said before the Byakko Invess attacked her.

She moved out of the way and hit it towards Hunter, who moved out of the way, accidentally dropping the Lockseed, which was revealed to be the strawberry Lockseed.

"Why were you using that?" Arrow asked.

"Embassy still has my orange Lockseed, I have to improvise" he snapped he pulled out another one.

"Alright, Sparkle, Hunter, get the flying one, I'll take this one" Arrow said as she charged the Byakko Invess.

Hunter nodded as he held out the Lockseed, which was revealed to be the Pine Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

He opened it and placed it onto his Driver.

**Pine! Lock On!**

The theme started and he hit the blade on his belt. The giant pineapple formed over his head.

**Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy!**

The suit formed and the pineapple unfolded, revealing Gaim in his Pine Arms as the Pine Iron appeared.

Gaim swung the Pine Iron at the Komori Invess and hit it before Ryugen shot it.

Arrow slashed the Byakko Invess before she shot an arrow at it.

Arrow stabbed forward and caught the Invess across the chest before she kicked it away before she shot several arrows at it.

Ryugen pulled the handle back on her gun and hit the blade on her belt.

**Hai! Budou Squash!**

Ryugen pulled the trigger and unleashed several rapid-fire bullets and a Chinese dragon shot forward and hit the flying Invess, destroying it.

Arrow slashed the Byakko Invess, which flew backwards before it crashed into the wall of a building.

The Byakko Invess growled before it noticed the Ichigo Lockseed and put it to its "face" and a mouth appeared in its forehead before it ate the Lockseed.

The Invess began convulsing before it changed into a larger version of itself.

"No way" Gaim said.

"Is that possible?" Arrow said.

"You guys'll be fine!" Kage Dreigon snapped "Gaim and Arrow, just unleash your Squash attacks on it!"

Both of them nodded before they hit the blade on their belts.

**Soiya!/Come On!**

**Pine/Marionberry Squash!**

Gaim jumped up and kicked the Pine Iron, causing it to enlarge and entrap the large Invess's head.

Arrow pulled the handle back on her weapon and energy gathered into it.

Gaim began flying towards the Invess with his right foot extended and yellow energy trailing.

He went THROUGH the Invess as Arrow unleashed her final attack as several gold and black arrows shot out as well and both attacks hit the Invess at the same time, destroying it.

* * *

Akarui growled before he sent several feathers at Kage Dreigon and he grew wings before he flew away.

Kage Dreigon blocked the feathers and could do nothing but watch as the man flew away.

"Akarui Fenikkusu. Just who are you? Why do you exist? And who do you serve under?"

* * *

Igneous stood in front of a crowd of people while next to a large drawing with a canvas over it.

"Okay, you are all probably wondering why you're here today" Igneous said before he pulled the canvas off the drawing.

"We need to go after this man" he pointed to the drawing, which was of Z. "This is an artists representation of him. He calls himself Z, but his other known aliases are Embassy and Dreigon"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Ryugen's symbol and the Budou Lockseed.**

* * *

**And there's Spider Six with the introduction of Ryugen. I'm pointing this out now, the Ryugen character will NOT going to be the Mitsuzane Kureshima or the Kusaka Masato/Kaixa of the show, that character will be revealed later. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Spider 7

Spider 7: Z's Capture

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Embassy and Sparkle encounter Akarui Fenikkusu, who attacks them; causing Embassy to transform into Kage Dreigon, and for the first time, Sparkle changes into Kamen Rider Ryugen. Meanwhile, Igneous encounters the Girl in White, and after discouraging her, he enlists the help of a group of people in the militia in order to detain Z or Embassy.**

* * *

Embassy walked into his hotel room and locked the door.

"Zet-kun, your turn" He closed his eyes and turned back into Z with the Kage Dragonfruit jacket and his magenta eye now black.

Z put the Sengoku Driver down onto the table before he flopped down onto his bed.

"What a day" Z said before he started to lose consciousness.

He slept peacefully for several hours…

…But then someone started to bang on the door after about six hours.

"Uh, I'm coming" he groaned. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to see several men in armor staring back at him. Among them was a young man in a grey outfit and a white wrapping around his neck. He had blond hair.

"May I help you?" Z yawned.

"Are you the man who goes by the name "Z"?" The young man asked.

"Why are you asking a random teenager living on his own if I'm someone named "Z" at about three in the morning?" Z asked.

"We went around asking several inn owners if they had seen a person who resembled this" one of them held up a drawing that looked exactly like Z.

"This place is open this early in the morning?" Z groggily asked.

"Yes, now I must ask again, is your name Z?"

"Unfortunately, no, my name isn't Z, its Hikaru" and with that, Z slammed the door in their faces and flopped back into his bed.

Meanwhile, the men in armor were looking over the image.

"You sure this wasn't the guy we're looking for?" one of them asked.

"Well, we might as well keep looking, it wouldn't be good for us if we came back with the wrong guy" the young man said before he lead the group away.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE])** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be Sparkle, who sees Lumen and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Gaim Pine Arms, Dreigon Zakuro Arms, Baron, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

Igneous stood in a room by himself with his Sengoku Driver on. He twirled the Banana Lockseed between his fingers.

Just then the group who was Z's door walked in.  
"Ah, Slate" Igneous stood up "any luck?" he asked.

"We think we found him" Slate said.

"Where?" Igneous asked.

"In an inn on the right side of town" Slate said. "The only thing wrong was that he called himself Hikaru instead of Z. Are we going after him anyways?"

"Yes, we are" Igneous said before he tightly gripped the Banana Lockseed and walked out the door.

Z walked out of the inn he was at and stretched a little.

He started to walk forward before a voice rang out.

"That's far enough" Z turned around to see Igneous standing there with a large group of armed men.

"_Sore wa futatabi anatadesu_(It's you again), what is it this time?"

"Z, for suspicion of conspiring against the royal family, you are under arrest"

"Oh? Conspiring? What would I be conspiring for exactly?" Z asked.

"Many of the times that the forest you call "Helheim" has reached out world you are there to help or to destroy"

"Destroy? I think you're mistaking me with Embassy here" Z said.

"Also, when asked by a higher authority then yourself, you spoke a lie with your identity and called yourself "Hikaru"-"

"Are these even real charges?" Z asked.

"Yes"

"Well then you need to work on the way this kind of stuff works. By the way, the charge of false identity is incorrect, I did NOT in fact lie about my identity" Z said.

"Well do you mind explaining what a "Hikaru" is?"

"A "Hikaru" is a name, that's it"

Z started to walk away but was stopped by several armed guards.

"You're not going anywhere, except with us" Slate said, speaking up for the first time.

Z smirked before he made a break for it and was intercepted by attacking guards.

Z simply dodged a strike from a lance and grabbed the end before he kicked the man in the gut, causing him to let go of his weapon, to which Z fully grabbed the lance and started using it in a way similar to his DragFangStaff in lance mode.

He moved out of the way of a spear by another one and kicked him away before he stabbed forward and caught another one in the gut and dragged him behind him before healing him in the second before he ran away.

Igneous growled before he held up his Banana Lockseed and his Rose Attacker LockVehicle and opened both.

**Banana!**

He sat down on his bike as he placed his Lockseed on his belt.

**Lock On!**

Igneous started driving as he hit the blade on his belt.

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

The banana fell onto his head and formed his suit and armor before Baron pointed his BanaSpear at Z and swung at the boy, who managed to duck in time.

Z drew his LilyRunner and activated it before slapping his Driver on.

He managed to get on and drive away just as Baron was coming back around.

"Stop!" Baron sped up and rode after Z.

Z swerved to avoid an attack from the BanaSpear and pulled out his Zakuro Lockseed.

"Here we go" he opened it and placed it on his Driver.

**Zakuro! Lock On!**

The theme played and Z simply moved to avoid several armed guards who managed to get in front of him.

But as he came around he managed to see Baron coming around and swinging at him.

He quickly hit the blade as he set himself upright.

**Rise Up!**

"Henshin!" Z shouted as he got up and flipped over the BanaSpear. The Zakuro appeared out of a portal and landed on his head, forming his suit and his arms folded down.

He landed on his bike as his ZakBurster appeared in his hands.

Dreigon stopped his bike and turned it so that he was facing the back of Baron before he started shooting and the bullets hit Baron's back sending the Rider flying and the bike collapsed into lock form.

Dreigon waved before he drove away.

Dreigon drove around several people when he was suddenly hit in the back with a rock.

He tumbled off his bike, which changed back into lock mode and he almost grabbed it, but he missed.

When he got back up, he saw the angry woman who Embassy caught with vines with a rock in her hand.

"I've had it with your kind attacking us, go away, and leave us alone!" she shouted.

"Wait, I'm not-"

"Don't lie! I've seen you use your strange powers! You're responsible for all of this!"

"No, I'm trying to help!"

"Screw your help!" the woman threw a rock at him.

The rock bounced off his armor.

"Wait, stop-"

After several seconds, others joined in on the rock-throwing.

Dreigon was soon subject to everyone throwing a lot of random objects at him.

"That's enough!"

Everyone turned and saw Baron walking up to them with his BanaSpear.

"As much as I want him defeated, I'd rather do it on my own terms" Baron charged forward.

Dreigon dodged and switched his ZakBurster to his left hand and folded the handle down before drawing his Kage Blade.

He opened his Kage Blade and slid his gun front-first down it and twisted the handle in the other direction, closing the sword around it.

He held the handle and blasted Baron with several rounds which came from the bottom of his Blade.

Baron managed to deflect a few before he got hit with others. Then, aggravated, he hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Banana Au Lait!**

He slid his hand down the BanaSpear and stabbed forward, causing a giant projection of a banana to shoot towards Dreigon, who barely managed to dodge in time before he took his Zakuro Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto his Kage Blade.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4!**

A ball of energy started emerging from his weapon as he dodged another projection and he raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

**Zakuro Power!**

Dreigon pulled the trigger and the ball exploded, causing several dozen red energy bullets to shoot forward and Baron stabbed forward again as the projection shot out and both attacks came into contact with each other and the world exploded.

Both Riders flew backwards and Baron crashed into several boxes and his suit dissolved as the Banana Lockseed landed next to him as Dreigon flew into a shop and his suit vanished, and mysteriously, his Driver was nowhere to be seen as the Zakuro Lockseed landed next to him. His jacket changed into his Zakuro jacket, as did his eye (it changed colors I mean).

Z struggled to get up when he was roughly picked up by some of the guards.

Igneous was helped up by Slate.

Z was dragged outside and into the center of the street.

Igneous managed to stand on his own as he glared at Z.

"Search for his belt and Lockseed, and put them under lock and key" Igneous got into Z's face. Z's response was to take a chance and spit into it.

Igneous wiped his face and walked away.

* * *

Z was forced to sit down in a chair in the interrogation room and chained.

Across from him, Aqune sat down.

"So, why did I have to see you again?" she asked.

Z didn't move, he just kept staring down and was shaking a little.

"Hey, did you hear me?" she asked. She leaned over the table and put her hand on his chin and lifted his head up.

For the first time, she had seen the look of fear on Z's face as tears were running down it, but he had a determined look on his face.

"Z" she said.

"Why? Why did that happen?" he put his head back down.

"What's the matter?" she dared to ask.

"I fought to help them, to free them from Helheim, why did they attack me?"

Aqune realized the problem. Z couldn't run away, and that was why she was sitting in front of him. But why couldn't he have run.

"You're afraid; I get that, but why? I wouldn't have hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you, you haven't done anything" Z got out.

"Then what's the problem" she asked.

"Alright, I'll admit, I have trust issues, but most of the time, I can handle being betrayed, but that moment then… it was too much"

"What moment?"

"I was getting away when I was knocked off my bike. I didn't think that it would be by someone who I'd tried to defend"

"I don't understand"

Z broke from his chains and slammed his hands onto the table, causing Aqune to jump.

"Have you ever experienced your worst fear turned against you? If not, then don't try to understand, because I don't want someone like you to! I try to use my powers to fight to protect others, wouldn't you do the same! How would you feel if they betrayed you and tried to get you to leave, as if you were the bad guy!" At that moment, guards came in and restrained him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" they dragged him away as Aqune could only stare in shock.

* * *

Hunter watched the scene from the hidden window.

"Z" was all he could say before he looked at the Zakuro Lockseed which Z dropped.

Corona walked behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Hunter, he can get through this, I just hope Igneous can learn to stop"

* * *

Z was unceremoniously shoved into a dirty cell with a cot on the ground and a bucket in the corner. The door was metal and couldn't be broken through. There was a single rectangular area where it could be opened in order for a guard to see through.

There was single window up, but it was too high to reach.

Z sat down on the bed and he held up his hands.

**_"Embassy the Drivers we have left, which ones are they?" _**he asked through their mind link.

**_"Well, why don't you just look over them already?" _**Embassy sneered.

Z sighed before he held his hand out and two Drivers formed before he placed them down and formed two more.

"Okay, well we've got Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, and the Genesis Drivers still remain as well" Z said. He held his hand and his own Driver appeared. "I also managed to hide this before I was captured"

**_"Aren't you afraid someone will come in and take them?" _**Embassy said.

"Well, I doubt they would work without Lockseeds, and the only ones who have them are Hunter, Corona, Sparkle, Zangetsu's user, and Igneous" he said Igneous with distaste "and I don't think they would part with their Lockseeds in order for someone else to use it"

**_"Well I saw Steel-kun use his Driver to collect some Lockseeds in Helheim, who's to say he won't give them to Gridon and Kurokage's users, remember he actually managed to get the Donguri(Acorn) and Matsubokkuri{At least that's how I think it's spelled}(Pinecone) from the fruit" _**Embassy said.

"Well they would have to be completely lucky in order to grab the exact right ones, or if they use the Arms in different forms, like Knuckle in Donguri Arms, but it wouldn't really make sense if "Knuckle" had a frickin' hammer" Z retorted.

**_"What about the anomaly?" _**

Z didn't respond, instead he absorbed his Driver back into himself and sat down on his bed and yawned.

**_"Zet-kun?" _**Z laid his head down and started trying to fall asleep **_"Hey, don't fall asleep, we still have work to do!"_**

Not even a few seconds later, Z passed out.

**_"At least give me control so I can take the Drivers back"_**

And when he said that, the door opened and two figures walked in and grabbed two of the Drivers before they walked out and locked the door.

* * *

Z awoke from his sleep… to see that two of the Drivers were missing… and promptly went over to where they were in shock.

"No way" he whispered.

**_"Why did you fall asleep, someone came in and picked them up as soon as you did!"_**

"That wasn't my fault!" Z said.

He grabbed the remaining two Drivers and absorbed them into himself as he heard footsteps. He got onto his bed and pretended to be asleep as cold water was poured on him and chains were placed onto his wrists.

Z was forced back into the interrogation room and he was forced to sit down and was chained.

"So, what do you want now?" Z spoke before he looked up and saw Corona standing there with Hunter.

"Well truth be told, I just want to apologize for what has happened so far" Hunter said.

Z looked at them before he opened his mouth "well if you want to me to forgive you, then you probably should have thought of that before imprisoning me, or at least showing up to help me when I was"

"There was nothing we could have done" Hunter whispered.

"I know, but unfortunately, I'm now in jail for things I never did while the person who is truly guilty of doing so still runs around, acting as if I'm the problem, as if I'm not doing anything to stop it"

"I don't understand, you seemed so much nicer to us before, what's with the attitude change?" Hunter asked.

"Well, if you want to know why, then why don't you be forced to take the blame for something someone you know did?"

"Are you talking about when Embassy attacked me?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, because of that, Igneous now believes I'm a loon who is faking having Embassy as a "separate personality" even though he saw proof of it. He now believes I'm just a threat to the world he knows… also, learning about Helheim's fruit must have triggered something in him and he needs to "vent""

"Well what else did he learn about it?" Hunter asked.

"I can't say, but you'll learn soon enough, just not now" Z said.

"Well what can we do now?"

"Here's what I will tell you, Helheim is spreading, and only we can stop it"

"But how?"

"I can't explain the full truth, but as long as we keep going, the truth will reveal itself to us"

"What does that mean?" Corona spoke up for the first time.

"That you'll learn it later!" Z snapped.

Corona snapped backwards in her surprise.

"Sorry" Z sighed.

"So what now?" Hunter asked.

"I can get out of here and try to spread the Drivers a bit more, but that's it, we just have to wait after that" Z told them.

"But what are we supposed to do, we can't just let you out" Corona said.

"Get Igneous in here; tell him I have a proposition for him"

The two started to walk out the door, but Hunter stopped at the last minute

"Z, Igneous said you called yourself a different name when the militia was at your apartment"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He said he believed you were lying, but that got me thinking, what is your real name?"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Baron's symbol and the Banana Lockseed along with the Rose Attacker LockVehicle**


	8. Spider 8

Spider 8: A Fight?

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: The military force that Igneous has sent after Z has managed to capture him, and while in captivity, he reveals a side not previously seen to Aqune, Hunter and Corona. Afterwards, while reviewing the Drivers he still has, he falls asleep, and while asleep, carelessly leaving them out, a mysterious figure came into the room and stole them.**

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE])** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be Sparkle, who sees Lumen and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Ryugen, Arrow, Gaim Pine Arms, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

Igneous was in his room looking out the window when Corona walked in.

"How did the interrogation go?" he asked.

Corona looked at the ground before looking back at Igneous. "He requested that he talk with you"

Igneous turned to her and nodded before he walked out the door.

"I hope what happens isn't too bad" she said to herself.

* * *

Z stared at Hunter in silence.

After about a minute of silence, he finally opened his mouth.

"Why do you ask?" Z said.

"Well, it's just because I think that if Helheim is really a big deal, then we need to trust each other, but I don't think you trust me since you won't reveal your real name"

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I have trust issues, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you, I just don't trust people with my name" Z replied.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I mean that my name isn't going to go to just anyone, my name means a lot to me, as it's either a key to my past, or something I stole from someone else, either way, I' not happy with showing just anyone it"

"Oh, I see" Hunter thought about what he just heard.

"But, I'll tell you this much, I'm starting to open up more since I met you, and if you give it time, I'll tell you my real name"

* * *

Igneous walked into the room where Z was to see him staring back at him.

"What do you want?" Igneous asked.

"Well it's apparent that you want to fight me to prove that I'm nothing compared to your strength, so how about a little duel" Z said.

"A duel?" Igneous asked.

"Yes, in one week we will have a duel. It'll start out between you and me, but the other Kamen Riders can join in at later points. You can publicize the event so that civilians can watch, but just so long as no one gets hurt too badly or killed. Invess can be used by both sides. The winner will be decided when someone is either unconscious, or if they concede. If I win, you let me go. If I lose, you get to do whatever you want to me. But in order for civilians to watch, they have to pay, and the money will go to helping to repair the damages to the city from the Invess, okay?" Z told the young man.

"How long have you been thinking of this?" Was all Igneous could get out.

"You'd be surprised how much thinking can get done when you're attached to Embassy through a mind link."

Igneous thought over what he just heard before he opened his mouth. "It's a deal."

* * *

-Two days later-

Erin sat down at a table in the café where she was with Embassy, except with her brother. On her shoulder was the lion Lockseed in animal form.

"What's the matter with you?" Erin asked as she ate some of the food she got.

"I just can't stand the fact that someone like Z lucked into power"

"Well, I wouldn't say he lucked into power, remember Embassy?"

"You mean your boyfriend?" Will taunted.

"You know sometimes I can't stand you, this just happens to be one of the moments where I want you to go away"

"Well mom said you were in charge, and if I go away, then you'll be in trouble."

"Why can't you be more mature?" Erin said as the lion on her shoulder roared in agreement.

Will was about to retort when he looked out the window and saw a crowd of people around something.

"What's going on out there?" he said and his sister looked as well.

The two paid for their food and walked through the crowd and when they got to the center, they saw a poster where on the left side it had Baron's symbol and the color red and yellow, while on the right side it had Dreigon's symbol and the colors black and white. There was the letters VS in-between them with information on the bottom.

"It says here that in five days, there will be a fight between the Riders in the arena, it's five dollars per person for entry, and the money will go to repairing the damages to the town" Erin summarized it.

"A fight… between some Rider and Z?" Will thought about it "why don't we go?" he asked.

"We should, but it says something about Invess being used… what exactly are Invess?" Erin thought.

"Don't know, but it shouldn't be too bad" Will said.

* * *

-Later-

Z was outside the city with a training staff, practicing… while under the watch of two armed guards.

He swung his staff around towards a training dummy, hitting it with full force before he followed through with a punch and then a kick.

He dug the staff into the ground, and used it as leverage to swing around it and strike the dummy and pulled it out of the ground before attacking with it again.

"Z?" the boy turned and saw Erin walking towards him.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he put the staff in the ground and leaned against it.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing" she said.

"Well, I'm fine, but I'm pretty sure there's more to this visit then you're letting on" Z replied.

"Alright, I'll admit, I wanted to wish you good luck and… well…" she had trouble getting the last words out.

"What, you want to talk to Embassy?" Z guessed, not expecting her to say yes.

"Well, yeah" Erin replied.

"Okay then" Z sighed before he let the transformation take place.

"What is it?" Embassy asked the girl when the transformation was done.

"I just wanted to ask, if you had anymore of those Animal Lockseeds?"

"They're still in development as of now" Embassy admitted. He continued to look at her. She was blushing a little bit. "But that's apparently not why you're here" Embassy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How about when the fight is all over, I take you on a date or something?' Embassy asked.

Erin turned bright red.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I may be "going out" with you, but it's just so that you'll learn that I won't stoop to a regular humans level, as I myself am not one"

But apparently Erin didn't hear that.

"O-okay, I'll see you then" she said before she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before she ran off.

When she was gone, Embassy finally spoke.

"I doubt she heard a word I just said." But when he stopped talking, he put his right hand up to where she kissed him, as if he'd been slapped.

He was about to switch back to Z when he noticed something.

"_Do natteru no?_(What's going on?)" Embassy said to himself when he noticed the guards had frozen in place, and weren't moving.

He looked around and walked towards a leaf. From the leaf, there was a single water drop falling towards the earth, except it wasn't. It apparently had just fallen from the leaf… and was floating in mid-air.

"You see this, right?" Embassy asked Z.

**_"Yeah, but I don't get it, maybe it's some kind of time warp or something" _**Z told Embassy.

Embassy kept looking around before he spotted a golden sliver in the sky.

"_Nani?_(What?)" he reached out and touched it… before it suddenly expanded to reveal a gold, blue and orange portal that looked remarkably like a crack.

"What" was all he said before Embassy was absorbed into the portal.

After a long time (about a day or so, but you can never tell since time was frozen), the portal reopened and instead of Embassy, Dreigon popped out.

He reached up to his belt and closed the Lockseed, revealing a smiling Z.

"Well that happened" Z put his hands in his pocket.

He pulled out the strawberry Lockseed and looked at it before tossing it in the air and walking away.

(What happens will be revealed later, unless you've seen Wizard)

* * *

-One day later-

Hunter walked into the café with Corona and both of them sat at a table.

"Hi, I'm the owner, Daisuke, what do you want?" One of the waiters came up, instead of asking for their order.

"Wait, if you're the owner, then why are you taking our order?" Corona asked.

"Well, in order to have waiters take your order, then we'd have to actually… have more waiters" Daisuke said.

"Oh, sorry" Corona said.

"It's fine, we haven't really been open for long, and we have had trouble getting applicants" Daisuke replied.

"Well, how about this, after we eat, I'll apply for a job here?" Hunter said.

"Okay, I'll get the applications after I go get your food" Daisuke smiled after left.

"Um, we haven't ordered yet" Corona called out, but it was too bad he couldn't hear her.

Hunter couldn't contain it, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up, it wasn't that funny" Corona grinned.

Soon enough, they were both laughing in a way that wouldn't disturb the other patrons.

"What was so funny?" someone asked, having walked in and spotted them.

Hunter finally stopped laughing and breathed before looking at the person.

"Oh, hey Z" Hunter said.

"Could I sit" Z asked.

"Actually, I kinda wanted to spend the day with Corona" Hunter replied, causing Z to sneak a look at the girl, who blushed at Hunter's words.

"Alright, well, then I'll make this quick" he put the object in is hand on the table, which was the strawberry Lockseed.

"Keep it, I have no use for it" and with that, Z walked away. Hunter picked up the strawberry Lockseed and looked over it.

"You're going to need it in the upcoming battle" Z whispered to himself when he left.

But before he did, he walked past Daisuke, who was walking towards Hunter with the applications before Z grabbed the papers and looked over them as he was walking.

"Well, as long as he's applying as well, I can't complain" Daisuke replied before he walked back to get more applications.

* * *

-The day before the fight-

Aqune was walking by herself. Her Spider, Portia was back at Arachna Castle, along with everyone else's, trying to help set up the fighting event.

She didn't do much, but she would be lying if she said she enjoyed what she was doing.

She was bored, that was all there was to it, nothing more, nothing less.

Aqune sighed before she turned a corner and bumped into Z.

"Sorry" she said, trying to pass by him.

"What's the matter with you?" Z dared to ask.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" Aqune kept walking.

Z jogged over to her and walked by her side.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"What, there's nothing for me to do either, and I never had an actual introduction to the city. Do you mind doing it?" Z asked.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"It would pass time for both of us" Z tried.

"Fine" she sighed before she started leading him somewhere.

"So what are your interests?"

"Nothing much really"

"Well you have to like something" Z said.

"Do you have anything to do besides trying to start conversations?"

"Other then people try to kill me now instead of shouting at Igneous to do it in the arena and training, no" Z told her.

Aqune's glare softened up a bit.

"So why don't you train?"

"Mainly because I have a lot of experience using my Sengoku Driver, while Igneous has barely started using his"

"Well don't get cocky, he can still come around and attack you without you expecting it"

"Well, even so, it's a free for all, meaning the others can join in"

"Do you really have that much faith in the other Riders?"

"I'd have to guess that Igneous would have practice with Invess with the Lockseeds, so they'd have to join in to help out. Besides, with the offer of them being able to join in, I don't think they can resist"

Aqune looked at Z, who was staring straight ahead. _He's strategic, I'll give him that, _Aqune thought. _And he is intelligent and has apparently thought a lot of this through, but how much has he been through, and just who exactly is he?_

After a few moments, Z noticed and caught her staring.

"What is it, is there something on my face?" Z checked his face while Aqune slightly blushed and looked away. _Why am I blushing? It's not as if I see him as more then a strong individual, do I?_

"Good luck in the fight" Aqune said before she started to walk away.

"Actually, there's a favor I need to ask of you" Z said, taking out the Orange Lockseed as Aqune turned to him, still blushing.

* * *

-The day of the fight-

The crowds gathered in the stands, waiting for the anticipated fight to start.

In one of the rooms on the side of the arena, Z stood with Hunter and Sparkle.

"So, you ready for this buddy?" Hunter asked.

Z nodded.

"If I need you guys, will you enter the arena and help me?" both of them nodded.

"Alright, I know for a fact that Igneous might call on the owners of the last two Sengoku Drivers so I'll need you guys as back up when they come out, and that's it" Z kept secret the part about how Igneous and himself were going to use Invess from Lockseeds.

The three of them heard cheering and turned. "Looks like it's starting" Z said.

"Good luck!" Sparkle told Z, who nodded before he walked to the doorway.

"By the way Hunter, keep that Ichigo Lockseed on standby"

"Ichigo?"

"The strawberry!" Z snapped before he walked into the arena.

As soon as he stepped in, there was a ref for some reason, who called his name… to about several hundred boos.

When Igneous was announced, the crowd cheered, and cried out for him to defeat, kill, or maim Z, who started to get furious underneath his appearance.

Igneous smirked and pulled out his Sengoku Driver before strapping it on and taking out three Lockseeds.

One was his Banana Lockseed; the second had a dark grey front with the design of a kiwi and two gold bands and the identification of L.S.-13. The last one had a yellow-greenish front with a gold sliver going down the middle and spikes all over it and the code L.S.-12.

He passed the two others into his left hand and grabbed the banana Lockseed before opening it and placing it onto his belt

**Banana! Lock On!**

Igneous placed his hand on the blade.

Z replied by taking out his Driver and slapping it onto his waist before activating his own personal Lockseed and placing it on the belt.

**Dragonfruit! Lock On!**

"Henshin!"

**Come On!**

**Rise Up!**

Both fruits dropped onto their heads and formed their suits. The fruit folded down and their weapons formed in their hands.

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon got into a ready stance as Baron held up the other two Lockseeds and opened them.

From two portals, a Shika Invess and Byakko Invess jumped out.

**Battle, Start!**

A yellow arena formed around them and the battle started.

"So that's an Invess" Erin said.

Meanwhile, Will was in shock of this revelation. (Remember that the people of the city don't exactly think good things of the Invess)

Dreigon ran at the Byakko Invess and smashed the DragFangStaff against the stomach before he performed a back kick against the chest area and then took the Kage Blade out of its sheath and held it backwards with his left hand.

He swung the DragFangStaff around and it got caught in-between the horns of the Shika Invess, so he slashed across the stomach and unleashed a flurry of shots into it.

Dreigon initiated lance mode and stabbed forward, lodging it into the Byakko Invess's stomach before he let go and spun around, performing a spinning kick on the head of the Shika Invess.

By now the people were shouting at Baron and the Invess to defeat, kill, or maim him already. Pretty sad considering these were the same creatures that caused the property damage in the first place.

Dreigon hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Dragonfruit Squash!**

Dreigon jumped up as his foot glowed with violet energy.

**_"Dragon Rush!_****(Dragon Rush!)" **He stuck his right foot out and flew forwards towards the Shika Invess before he did a round kick and hit the Invess, causing it to explode when his foot made contact. (Imagine the Rider Kick Gatack uses)

Dreigon landed on the ground as the Lockseed with a spiky fruit design flew into his hands. He then retrieved his DragFangStaff from the Byakko Invess and was about to slash when Baron finally struck, hitting him across the back with the BanaSpear.

Dreigon turned around just in time to get kicked away by Baron and then the last Invess struck across his stomach, sending him against the railing.

"Z!" Hunter called from where he was. He ran over to the mini-arena but he was knocked away by the wall.

"Hunter!" Corona and Sparkle ran to Hunter's side.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Hunter asked.

"The arena formed prevents anyone or thing from getting in" Dreigon replied before dodging a strike from the Invess and then hitting it in the back.

"No way, was that Igneous's plan from the start?" Corona said to herself.

Hunter got up and pulled out his Pine Lockseed.

"What are you doing?" Corona asked.

"I have to do something, Riders can enter in at anytime, which is what I'm going to do" Hunter replied before placing his Sengoku Driver on.

"Wait Hunter" Hunter turned and saw Aqune standing with his Orange Lockseed. "Where did you get that?" Hunter asked.

* * *

Flashback:

_"You want me to give this to Hunter?" Aqune questioned while holding the Orange Lockseed._

_"Yes, I can tell from the way this is going, Hunter will try to intervene, but it will be impossible with the wall that's going to be up from the battle. If he's motivated enough, he should be able to break through the wall with his strength"_

_"You really believe he can do it?" Aqune asked._

_"I have faith in Hunter" Z said._

_"You're hiding something, I can tell" Aqune said._

_"I'll reveal what it is, but I can't say it now" Z admitted._

* * *

End Flashback.

"Don't question, just use it!" Aqune tossed him the Lockseed.

Hunter put the Pine Lockseed in his pocket before he clicked the Orange Lockseed open.

**Orange!**

He threw his arm holding the Lockseed to the left before swinging it around to the right and holding it up before slamming it into place and slicing it.

**Lock On! Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

His suit and Arms formed before he put his DaiDaiMaru in his left hand, then ran forward and punched the arena, causing it to break into hundreds of fragments that resembled glass.

Baron looked at Gaim in surprise. An image flashed into Gaim's head of a man in the exact same armor as him and an exact copy of Baron, the same happened to Baron as well. The Gaim one said something before the image changed, and somehow Hunter understood it and decided to use it.

"Sorry to break it to you Igneous, but this is my stage now!"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Gaim's symbol with the Orange, Pine, Ichigo Lockseeds, along with the Sakura Hurricane.**


	9. Spider 9

Spider 9: New Arms And Some New Riders (End of Arc I)

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: While in captivity, Z propositions an idea to Igneous about a fight for his freedom. After several days, the fight starts, and while Dreigon is being defeated, Gaim intervenes, declaring:**

**"This is my stage now!"**

* * *

Dreigon looked at Gaim in shock.

_No way, that was the original Gaim's phrase… could it be that this is all turning out the same way it did with the original Riders… could this be my fault?_

Gaim got into a ready stance, as Dreigon got next to him and got into a ready stance as well.

"Not so fast" a voice rang out.

A single hooded man walked into the arena.

"What is it?" Baron asked.

"Well, this is an all Rider battle so there should be more then just three" the man pulled the cloak back to reveal a Sengoku Driver before he pulled out a green Lockseed with the identification of L.S.-04.

"That's-"

"No way!"

Sparkle stood there, watching the events happen when a thought came to her. _His voice… it sounds so familiar._

"Henshin"

**Melon!**

The man threw the Lockseed into the air as a portal opened above him. He caught the Lockseed and placed it to his belt before locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The theme which was used for Gaim played for about two seconds before the man sliced the "fruit" open.

**Soiya! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen!**

From the portal, a large object which resembled Gaim's orange, except green fell onto his head and created a white suit and the melon folded down very alike to Orange Arms, creating a familiar form.

"Zangetsu!" Hunter said.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE])** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be Sparkle, who sees Lumen and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Arrow, Baron, Dreigon, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Baron activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

In Zangetsu's hand, the Melon Defender appeared and he grabbed his Musou Saber from its sheath.

"Oi, Ryugen, you going to change or not?" Dreigon asked.

"My name is Sparkle" she snapped before she pulled out her Driver and Lockseed.

"Alright, _Sparkle_" he held up his hand "use this" much like he did with Hunter, he sent her an image of Ryugen's henshin form. _Maybe this time the person won't get the personality of the previous user. I don't want another Mitsuzane running around._

Sparkle shook her head before she placed her Driver on and held the Lockseed across her chest and hit the button.

**Budou!**

She spun her arms around so that they were forming a straight line with her shoulders and brought them together in a similar way like when she started and threw her arm forward before placing the Lockseed in the slot.

**Lock On!**

"Henshin"

**Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Soon enough, Ryugen was standing next to Gaim and Dreigon.

"Alright, let's go!" Dreigon ran at Baron, and Ryugen at the Invess while Gaim just stood there.

And then time froze. Gaim looked around confused.

"What the-" he turned and saw Dreigon and Ryugen, frozen in mid run.

**_"Save us! Save us! Save us!"_** Gaim turned around and saw a large orange, gold, black and blue portal behind him.

"Is someone calling for help?" he said before he ran to it and jumped in.

(Seriously, you should know where this is going if you saw Wizard)

Several moments later he returns, and when he does, he notices that time is slowly reverting back to normal.

"About time" he turned back to the now closed portal "but what was that back there?"

He spun around just in time to avoid a strike from Zangetsu.

Ryugen dodged a slash from the Invess before she kicked it away and then shot it with the Budou Ryuhou.

She shot it several more times and took a step forward and put her hand under the barrel of the gun before she fired again.

Ryugen jumped up and kicked it in the face before she flipped backwards and fired several shots.

The Invess had finally had it when it roared and ran at her.

She barely moved out of the way in time before she hit the blade on her belt.

**Hai! Budou Squash!**

Ryugen pulled the handle in the back of the gun back and purple energy started to cover the gun and the projection of the dragon appeared.

She pulled the trigger and released the rapid fire onto the Invess, destroying it in the process.

Ryugen caught the Lockseed coming her way and then turned around and ran at Zangetsu, intent on helping Gaim.

Gaim dodged a sword strike from Zangetsu before he flipped away and then slashed wide with the DaiDaiMaru, but was blocked by the Melon Defender and then Zangetsu performed a wide slash, hitting Gaim and sending him into Ryugen.

"Sorry Sparkle!" Gaim got up.

"It's fine" she said as she got up as well and both of them got into ready stances.

Zangetsu pulled the handle on his Musou Saber back and the pointed the gun portion at them before firing at them.

Both of them jumped out of the way before Gaim unleashed four shots of his own into Zangetsu and Ryugen did the same. Zangetsu managed to block Gaim's shots but a few from Ryugen managed to get in.

Zangetsu pointed his blade at Gaim and then… he threw his shield at him.

The shield flew around Gaim, who couldn't defend, before Zangetsu ran in and slashed across his chest.

Gaim fell to the ground and Ryugen ran at Zangetsu, who caught the shield as it came back around and simply kept spinning before he managed to slash at Ryugen.

Ryugen flew backwards into Gaim and both of them caught up.

"What can we do against him?' Gaim said out loud.

"What's the matter Gaim? I thought you were ready to fight against me again" Zangetsu taunted.

Ryugen froze. _That voice, could it be-_

She was interrupted fro her thoughts by Zangetsu hitting the blade on his belt.

**Soiya! Melon Squash!**

He threw his shield and ran at them. The shield flew around like a boomerang and hit Gaim and Ryugen, sending them back down to the ground and Zangetsu finally got close enough that his Musou Saber glowed with green energy and he slashed downwards at Gaim…

…at least it looked like he was before Ryugen had actually managed to shove Gaim out of the way, getting hit in his place.

Ryugen flew backwards and rolled across the ground, in pain when her suit dissolved, turning her back into Sparkle.

"Sparkle!" Gaim shouted.

Zangetsu simply took a step forward in his shock before Gaim took a chance and hit him with his DaiDaiMaru.

Zangetsu was knocked back and Gaim continued hitting him with both blades until Zangetsu was finally against the wall. Gaim stabbed forward with his blades in naginata mode but Zangetsu dove out of the way.

Zangetsu threw his shield and Gaim dodged, hitting the blade on his belt while doing so.

**Soiya! Orange Squash!**

Gaim jumped up and avoided the shield, which was coming back around and pointed his foot at Zangetsu, his foot being covered with orange energy and him driving through a line of a bunch of apparitions of orange slices, having some energy trail behind him as well.

**"Burai Kick!" **Gaim unexpectedly shouted before Zangetsu caught his shield and hit the blade on his belt three times.

**Soiya! Melon Sparking!**

His shield glowed with green energy and he started to push Gaim back.

"Not today!"

**Soiya! Orange Au Lait!**

More energy covered Gaim, who pushed harder against the shield as an apparition of the Spider Shadow appeared around him.

Gaim spun in a circle, drilling through the shield, when Zangetsu let go of his shield and dove out of the way causing Gaim and the shield to fly into the wall, causing an explosion and Hunter fell out of it, unscathed, but clutching his stomach in pain and the Orange Lockseed flew into Zangetsu's hand.

Hunter got up and pulled out the Ichigo Lockseed.

"I'm not done yet!"

"Why do you keep fighting? You've already lost?"

"If it was any other situation, I would have given up, but now I have something to fight for" he held up the Ichigo Lockseed "I'll never give up!" he clicked the Lockseed open.

**Ichigo!**

He placed the lock on the belt and closed it in.

**Lock On!**

Instead of saying "henshin" he sliced the fruit open.

**Soiya!**

From a portal, a large strawberry appeared, but there appeared to be no port where it could fall onto Hunter's head.

It started to fall onto Hunter, who moved out of the way and kicked it, causing it to hit Zangetsu in the head and the accidental dropping of the Orange Lockseed. Then the bottom folded out, revealing a port. The strawberry flipped over and fell onto Hunter's head, creating his suit.

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

**Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

The piece that fell into his helmet this time was red and had sharper edges and two pieces on the side which resembled Orange Arms and there was a green tip on the top. His visor was red, causing the whole thing to resemble a strawberry.

The top folded down by going with the side to form his left shoulder piece as the right was the piece that folded out to reveal the port. The front folded down and a second piece hidden on the inside folded as well, creating a chest plate in a similar way to Marionberry Arms and the back folded how it would regularly.

In his hands, two daggers called the Ichigo Kunai appeared.

Gaim roared before he charged.

* * *

-Meanwhile, while that was happening-

Dreigon dodged a strike from the BanaSpear before he stabbed forward with the DragFangStaff.

Baron blocked it with his weapon before avoiding a slash by ducking and then stabbing forward, managing to hit Dreigon's leg.

Dreigon fell to the ground and when Baron ran up to slash downwards he blocked it before using his leg to toss Baron backwards and got up before disconnecting his two weapons and putting the Kage Blade back in its sheath.

Baron ran at Dreigon, who dove forward in an attempt to get Baron knocked off his feet.

Baron moved out of the way, believing Dreigon was going to tackle him, when Dreigon unexpectedly turned mid-dive and his foot lodged into Baron's gut.

Baron flew backwards before Dreigon stood straight up.

"Time to finish this!" Dreigon hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

Baron responded by hitting the blade on his belt.

**Come On! Banana Squash!**

**"Spear Victory!" **Baron drove his weapon forward and a large beam of energy shot out towards Dreigon.

Dreigon threw his DragFangStaff into the air and jumped up after it, avoiding Baron's Spear Victory. He grabbed hold of his weapon, which was horizontal and used it to spin around, (imagine the way that the Showa Rider X does it) before he let go and did a back flip as he flew towards Baron.

**"****_Chou Dragon Rush! _****(Ultra Dragon Rush)!"** Dreigon fell towards Baron and performed the round kick just as an apparition of a dragon appeared, "biting" down just as he impacted.

Baron flew backwards and reverted back to Igneous as Dreigon caught the Banana Lockseed.

"That's that" Dreigon said.

He turned just in time to get knocked over by Gaim, Ichigo Arms, dropping the Banana Lockseed in the process.

"Gaim?!" he got up.

"Sorry" Gaim got up as well and took out two new Ichigo Kunai and held them in front of him, ready to fight.

Zangetsu simply walked towards both of them, his Melon Defender and Musou Saber both ready for battle.

Dreigon simply took out his Kage Blade before he activated lance mode.

Gaim got into a ready stance as Zangetsu got closer to them.

But before they could start fighting, another call was heard behind them.

**Donguri!**

**Matsubokkuri!**

Both of them spun around and saw two people at the entrance to the arena covered in shadows and with a Sengoku Driver respectively.

The one on the left had one of the Lockseeds Hunter got from Helheim, which had the design of an acorn and L.S.-03, while the other one was a pinecone and had L.S.-01.

Above them were two portals, one had a large brown object which resembled a pinecone while the other was a giant acorn.

The two silhouette's placed the Locks on the belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

Two songs played from there Drivers. One was Gaim and Zangetsu's and the other was Baron and Arrow's.

The two of them hit the blade on their belts, activating it and slicing the Locks open.

"Henshin!" was the response from both of them.

**Come On!/Soiya!**

The two objects fell onto their heads. The pinecone user had a black suit with several silver pieces on his arms and legs while the acorn user had a brown suit,

**Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In The Shadow!**

**Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

The Donguri unfolded with the front folding down and then a another piece on the inside folding down as well with a circular design on the chest and the sides folded down to form arm guards like Marionberry Arms while the back folded onto… well the back.

The Matsubokkuri folded down with the sides folding down to form arm guards like Donguri Arms and the front folding down like Banana Arms and the back forming a back plate.

The Helmet for the Donguri user was brown and resembled a Viking and had two compound eyes that were yellow. The Arms piece in his helmet was brown and had an acorn design.

The helmet for the Matsubokkuri user was black and had a ninja-like appearance and a yellow visor.

The piece on his helmet was pinecone based.

The Donguri user had a small hammer with a large acorn being the hammer and a handle extending from it called the Donkachi.

The Matsubokkuri user had a staff with a pinecone on the edge and a blade extending from it called the Kagematsu.

"_Masaka _(No way), Gridon and Kurokage?!" Dreigon said.

"Wait, so I'm Gridon?" the acorn user said.

"And I'm Kurokage?" the other one said.

"I'm actually surprised they got their names right" Dreigon whispered to Gaim.

"Enough talk, we came to fight, and that's what we're going to get!" Gridon shouted and he raised his hammer above his head and started running at Gaim.

"You got this, right?" Dreigon patted Gaim on the shoulder before he charged Zangetsu.

"Eh?" Gaim turned around and saw Dreigon running at Zangetsu and barely turned back around in time to see Gridon coming in for an attack.

He used one of the Kunai to block it before using the other to stab.

Gridon went backwards and Gaim threw one of the Kunai and it hit Gridon, exploding in a bunch of red energy.

"Wow, it does that?" Gaim said, looking at the remaining Kunai.

He looked back up and saw Kurokage running at him before he simply threw the other Kunai at him, causing the Kunai to explode.

Gaim drew his Musou Saber and started using it to fight against the both of them.

He dodged a stab from Kurokage before he used the gun function to shoot Gridon in the stomach and then slashed across the stomach of Kurokage.

From behind his back, he pulled out, not one, but THREE Ichigo Kunai, all united to form a shuriken.

"Alright, I'll take it!" Gaim said and he threw the Kunai, and the three impacted onto Kurokage's chest, causing a large explosion.

Gaim hit the blade on his belt and Gridon did the same

**Soiya! Ichigo Squash!**

**Come On! Donguri Squash!**

Gridon began spinning with his hammer out, shouting: **"Donkachi Giant Rotation!"** He did so while creating a large image of an acorn for some reason. Gaim suddenly vanished and started moving all over the place before he appeared above Gridon and fell. He took out a shuriken and stabbed it into the top of the acorn before he vanished and Gridon exploded.

Gridon fell onto the ground, his suit dissolved, and his Lockseed flew to Gaim, who grabbed. The user underneath was revealed.

"Magma?"

"Uh, hey Hunter" the young man sheepishly said.

"Focus man!" Kurokage finally managed to get up and charge Gaim.

Gaim moved out of the way and kicked Kurokage, hitting the young man and knocking him back a bit before Gaim punched him in the stomach.

"Might as well try this!" Gaim took the Ichigo Lockseed and placed it onto his Musou Saber.

**Lock Off**

**Lock On!**

**1-10-100**

"No you don't!" Kurokage hit the blade on his belt.

**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Squash!**

Kurokage jumped up and drove his Kagematsu forward with a giant energy pinecone forming from it. **"Shadow Sewing Stab!"**

**Ichigo Charge!**

Gaim slashed upwards and pulled the trigger, creating a giant Ichigo Kunai, which hit Kurokage, sending him to the ground before exploding, causing several hundred Ichigo Kunai to appear and rain down on Kurokage, defeating him.

Kurokage's suit dissolved and revealed the person underneath.

"Slate?" Igneous said.

"Hey, what's the matter, surprised to see me?" Slate joked.

Gaim turned and saw Dreigon fighting Zangetsu with a large weapon and something resembling Orange Arms.

* * *

-With Dreigon-

Dreigon slashed at Zangetsu, who blocked with his shield and slashed across his chest.

Dreigon fell backwards and somehow rolled back to his feet and charged again.

Zangetsu moved out of the way and slashed him across the back before throwing the Melon Defender, hitting Dreigon and causing him to crash into the wall.

And due to this the crowd started cheering Zangetsu on.

Dreigon growled before he drove the DragFangStaff, Kage Blade first, into the ground and then he took out the new orange Lockseed, and opened it. "Guess I have no choice!"

**Mikan!(Mandarin!)**

He replaced the Dragonfruit with the Mikan Lockseed and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

His arms dissolved and above his head, an object resembling Orange Arms floated down.

**Rise Up!**

The fruit fell onto Dreigon's head. Underneath the Arms, a piece which resembled the Orange Arms piece, except more dragon-like fell into his helmet.

The left side and right side folded down like Orange Arms and the back did as well except the top of the front went with it, and the bottom folded down a lot like the way it does in Ichigo Arms.

**Mikan Arms: Strike! Bladed Hero!**

In his right hand, a short sword called the Mikan Slasher appeared.

Dreigon took the Kage Blade out of the ground with his left hand and started dual wielding.

"W-what?" Zangetsu said.

Dreigon ran at Zangetsu and used his left hand to attack, but when Zangetsu blocked it, he used his other blade to slash across his chest.

Dreigon drop-kicked Zangetsu and got back up.

He opened the Kage Blade before he slid the Mikan Slasher down the middle of it, creating a much larger blade with a handle on the inside and outside. (Think of a long-sword version of the DJ gun in sword mode.)

He spun the handle, closing it much as he could and grabbed both handles.

Dreigon ran at Zangetsu, who managed to block with his shield, but Dreigon pushed harder and managed to get Zangetsu back and he knocked the shield away and slashed Zangetsu across his chest.

Zangetsu got his bearings back before he ran at Dreigon, throwing his shield to his left and using his Musou Saber.

Dreigon ran at Zangetsu as well but he slashed at the shield as it came close and kept spinning before reaching Zangetsu, slashing the Musou Saber out of his hand before slashing across his chest.

He took the Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto his Kage Blade.

**Lock Off**

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5-6!**

The weapon charged with energy and he unleashed it onto Zangetsu.

**Mikan Power!**

A wave if orange energy hit Zangetsu and Zangetsu's suit faded away, leaving the man in the robe, but strangely enough, his Melon Lockseed remained on his Driver.

"Z!" Gaim ran up to him.

"So is that it? We defeated all the Riders" Dreigon asked him.

"Not quite yet" feathers rained down from the sky.

"Really? Now of all times!?" Dreigon was pretty steamed.

"Why hello there, Kamen Riders" Akarui Fenikkusu floated down from the sky.

"Akarui!" Dreigon shouted, "Why are you here!"

"Well, I heard about how you were imprisoned due to my crimes, and while we may be enemies, I also can't stand when someone innocent is imprisoned wrongly" Akarui turned to Igneous and started to walk towards him.

"And since he is the reason it happened, I might as well start with him"

Akarui flicked his wrist and several feathers shot out towards Igneous when the Spider Flame jumped in front of it.

"You okay?" Corona ran to Igneous's side. He nodded and she put her Sengoku Driver on and opened her Lockseed.

**Marionberry!**

"Henshin!" She placed it onto her Driver, locked it in and sliced it open.

**Lock On! Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

Arrow's suit formed and she held her MarionBow before she charged Akarui.

She slashed at his chest and he swiftly moved out of the way before she shot an arrow at him, which he blocked with his arm before sending several feathers and hitting her in the chest.

"Corona!' Gaim and Dreigon (both of them having placed their Lockseeds back on their belts) ran to her side and Gaim checked on her while Dreigon held his united weapon out.

"I'll admit, that's pretty honorable to help your enemy when you caused them to be framed, but it's still not enough to convince me you're on my side" Dreigon said.

"Why would I be on your side? I am on the side of my people, who I will gladly risk my life for"

"But who are your "people""

Akarui smirked. "I am the second-in-command of the Light and my master, Raito, and we will take from you, what belongs to us"

"Sorry, but whatever you think belongs to you, isn't going to you, so good luck with that!" and with that, Dreigon finally charged.

Dreigon swung at his head, but Akarui ducked under it and punched him in the gut. Dreigon responded by pointing his weapon at him and pulling the trigger, shooting an orange beam at him.

Akarui blocked that, but he didn't block that slash that Dreigon managed to make across Akarui's chest.

The man fell backwards and the other two riders ran to opposite sides and all three formed a triangle around him.

Akarui looked at his predicament.

If he attacked one, the other two would defeat him.

"Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you" Dreigon said.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice" Akarui raised his feathered hand "henshin" he extended his arm and flicked his wrist. Feathers flew off his arm and circled him around his feet, going up fast and creating a new appearance from whoever was watching from whatever point.

* * *

**Before his suit could finish, a zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing a flaming bird as a symbol with nothing in the area except for a single feather.**


	10. Special 1

Special Spider 1: The 18 Kamen Riders Part 1

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: We cut back to a few days ago, when Embassy fell into the strange portal. And now we learn what he encountered there.**

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta jujitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier arms (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms)

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

_"Do natteru no?_(What's going on?)" Embassy said to himself when he noticed the guards had frozen in place, and weren't moving.

He looked around and walked towards a leaf. From the leaf, there was a single water drop falling towards the earth, except it wasn't. It apparently had just fallen from the leaf… and was floating in mid-air.

"You see this, right?" Embassy asked Z.

**_"Yeah, but I don't get it, maybe it's some kind of time warp or something" _**Z told Embassy.

Embassy kept looking around before he spotted a golden sliver in the sky.

"_Nani?_(What?)" he reached out and touched it… before it suddenly expanded to reveal a gold, blue and orange portal that looked remarkably like a crack.

"What" was all he said before Embassy was absorbed into the portal.

Embassy fell from the sky, wondering what the heck was going on.

"_Nani!_(What!)"

He used vines and as many as he could before projecting them up and using it as a landing pad.

"Zet-kun, what do you think just happened?" Embassy asked.

**_"No idea"_** Z responded.

Embassy got up and walked around, seeing a lot of people who were talking.

The boy walked around for a while before stopping at a building and walking inside.

He promptly walked back out, disturbed by what he saw and he tripped over someone who was not there before.

Embassy sprung back up and saw that there was a boy in a red shirt and green pants with a white jacket draped over his shoulders laying there. His hair was red but the front was green. The boy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" the boy said, "who am I?"

"Well why were you in my way? I tripped over you" Embassy told him.

"Oh sorry" the boy started to get up.

"Welcome!" an old person came up to the two of them from the building.

"Manager!" the boy responded before he slapped himself "what happened, you look old?" he asked.

"Well, that's no way to make a first impression" the "Manager" responded.

"What's going on…?" another old person came up and asked.

This shocked the boy as well. "Hey, why are you old too?" he asked.

"Hurry!" both Embassy and the boy turned to see two kids running while one was carrying a large trunk.

"What is it?" the boy ran after them "What is it? Did something happen" the boy asked when Embassy and himself caught up to them.

The younger boy placed the trunk down before he opened it, revealing a series of 15 Rings.

"Kamen Rider Rings?!" the boy said.

The younger boy picked up two rings and placed one on his middle right finger and placed it onto his belt before replacing it and doing the same with the other.

**DOUBLE~**

**FOURZE~**

**PLEASE**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

Two lights appeared in the air before it changed to form two men in armor, one was white and looked to be like a rocketship while the other was half green and half black.

"They summoned Kamen Riders?" the boy asked confused.

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting)" Embassy responded.

"Hey, Yuma" The green and black man said.

"It's been a long time!" 'Yuma', otherwise called Fourze said, throwing his hands into the air in an excited stance.

Several others in black cloaks ran up.

"Alright, old-timer, let's get cracking!" Fourze said.

"Sounds good." The other one, named Double, replied.

Both of them ran outside and started fighting the creatures… in a changed scenery.

"Those are Kamen Riders…" the girl of the two kids asked.

"You used those rings without knowing who they were? Who are you kids?" the boy asked.

"First off, who are you?" Embassy turned the boy around.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Yuya, Yuya Sakaki(1)" 'Yuya' responded, holding his hand out to shake.

"Embassy" was all Embassy said before he started to watch the fight.

Yuya walked over to the trunk and opened it, looking at the rings before he was suddenly attacked by a new creature and dragged hi out the door, where the scenery changed again.

Soon enough, he came running back through, leading the monsters elsewhere.

"What is going on here?!" Yuya got out while the young boy managed to grab two new rings from the trunk and used them as Yuya got pushed into a new scene.

"These should do it!" the young boy said.

**FAIZ~**

**KABUTO~**

**PLEASE!**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

From two new lights, two new riders appeared, one was silver, black and red while the other was red, black, silver, and had the design of a beetle.

Yuya came back in when he noticed Kabuto and Faiz. "More Kamen Riders?!" he got out when the riders dragged the monsters off him.

"Leave this to us, okay?" Faiz softly told Yuya, who nodded.

Faiz hit a button on his watch while Kabuto hit a button on is belt.

"Clock Up" Kabuto said.

**Start Up**

**Clock Up**

Riders fought against the monsters in super speed while Embassy just watched.

**_"What is going on?" _**Z asked.

"I don't even know what to tell you" Embassy replied.

The Riders finished fighting against the monsters when Yuya walked back to the kids carrying the trunk.

"What was that all about?" he grumbled.

"Thanks everyone!" the boy said. "Come on, let's go."

In flashes of light, everyone vanished except for Faiz, who stood there confused. Unnoticed to everyone, the Faiz rings eyes dulled so that they were a dull grey.

"What, why didn't I go back?" he looked at his hands before looking back at the kids.

"He's still here? Why?" the boy said.

Faiz put his hand to his belt and took the phone out before opening it and hitting the end call button.

Lights came over him before he changed into a boy wearing a black long-sleeve button up shirt and a silver vest over that.

"I don't understand; I should have been back with Kazuto-kun and the others by now" the boy said.

"And you are?" Embassy asked.

"Raito, Raito Tachibana(2)" Raito responded.

The younger boy looked at the rings before he turned around and tried to grab the trunk from Yuya's hands. "Why are those monsters after you?" Yuya asked when the boy couldn't get the trunk from his hands.

"Give it back please" the boy responded.

"What are these rings?"

"They're Rider Rings" the Manager spoke up for the first time in a while. "Rider Rings?" Yuya said. "You should give them back. If you don't everyone's doomed!"

"Doomed?" Embassy said, still very confused.

"Doomed!" Raito responded in a very different way.

A loud sound much like an intercom starting rang out.

"My fellow citizens… I need your assistance."

"Amadam!" the two old people said before they tried to crawl away in fear.

"The Rider Rings have been stolen… Without those rings, our world will collapse"

At that, several people gathered around the building before they turned into monsters of many different kinds. Embassy responded by taking out his Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Why?... why don't they understand?" the girl asked.

"We're going to leave this terrible world! Stay back!" the young boy shouted.

Just then, two people came up on bikes.

"Give it a freaking rest!" the girl of the two said, holding a paper fan. "Stop it already!" the boy of them said.

"Yuzu…? Sora?! What's with those outfits?" Yuya said.

"Dude, check your hair" Embassy said to Sora, who checked it.

"What? Who the heck are you?!" Yuzu shouted at Yuya.

"Are you okay? We've been searching all night, where have you two been!" Sora said to the two kids as Yuzu brandished her paper fan.

"Hey! You really trying to attack some kids who haven't even transformed yet?! You know this crap's not allowed!" Yuzu whacked her fan into several objects to emphasize her point.

The monsters changed back into their human forms. "It's to protect the world." One of them said. "Don't get in the way" the woman next to him responded.

The young boy opened the trunk and pulled out a couple rings.

"Rider Rings? Why do you have those?" Sora asked.

The boy put the rings to his belt.

**DECADE~, PLEASE**

**OOO~, PLEASE**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

Yuzu turned around and screamed. Behind her were two riders on bikes… and they had knocked over the two bikes which were already there. "Hey, watch it! That's my friggin' bike, jerks!" Yuzu snapped, whacking OOO over the head with her fan.

OOO helped the girl onto his bike while Decade looked at Embassy and Yuya.

"So this is Wizard's world, huh?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure it's not" Yuya responded.

"That so? I get the gist of it" Decade looked forward.

"Hurry, get us to the Duel School!" the boy said.

"The Duel School?" Yuya responded.

The Riders took off on their bikes. Yuya took out a ring and placed it on his hand before his belt.

**CONNECT, PLEASE**

Embassy reached into his pocket and pulled out the IrisShot, which turned black, signifying it was in its Kage Mode before he unlocked it, changed it into bike form and got on.

The two took off and Raito just took Sora's bike and started pedaling.

"Wait a second!"

* * *

The two drove for a while before stopping at a building in the middle of nowhere.

"Eh? What's this place doing out here?!" Yuya got off his bike and walked towards the shop.

"You go, I'll go explore" Embassy took off on his bike.

"Wait!" Raito said, just coming around the corner on Sora's stolen bike before he managed to get off, getting stuck and causing the bike to fall over at the same time.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice" looking around, he relaxed, noticing no one was around before he let the transformation overcome him. He suddenly grew two bug wings and ran forward before the wings started moving and he started flying after Embassy.

Embassy drove down the road, not caring where he was going.

**_"Embassy, what exactly is going on here?"_**Z asked through their link.

"I told you I don't know, or something similar to that, didn't I?" Embassy asked.

From his pocket, he pulled out a blue and silver object which resembled a helmet with big red eyes.

**_"Tell me you didn't"_**

**_"Oh I did" _**Embassy grinned.

He suddenly stopped the bike as he saw a bunch of black monsters which resembled cockroaches in front of him.

"Guess I don't have a choice" he placed his Driver on and pulled out his Lockseed and Raito finally landed nearby and watched.

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

He placed the lock on the belt and locked it before getting off his bike.

**Lock On!**

"Shall we go?" he taunted them before slicing the fruit open.

**Down Fall! **

"Henshin"

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Hero!**

His suit formed and he created the Kage DragFangStaff lance before running at them.

Kage Dreigon slashed at one, which ducked under it but it didn't expect him to follow through with a kick to the stomach.

Kage Dreigon jumped over a kick and followed through with a punch when he came back down.

When one of the monsters ran at him, Kage Dreigon stabbed forward and caused the lance to embed into the stomach before he pulled the trigger and held it down, causing a beam of energy to dig straight into the monster.

The thing stumbled backwards and Kage Dreigon took his Lockseed off his belt before placing it onto his weapon.

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5! Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

Kage Dreigon raised his weapon up and stabbed it into the ground, causing several waves of violet energy to shoot from the ground and hit the rest, obliterating them.

Kage Dreigon put the lock back on his belt and closed it, changing back into Embassy**.**

**_"Embassy, let me take over from here, please?" _**Z asked from their link.

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." Embassy started the transformation, and soon enough, Z was in his place.

"Whew, it feels nice to be back in control of the body." Z stretched before he took off his Lockseed.

"You-" Z turned around and saw Raito walking towards him "you're a Kamen Rider?"

"Oh right, you are Raito"

"What was that?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Z walked to his bike, which turned back into its regular color and he folded it back up.

"You looked different then before earlier"

"…Oh, you meant Embassy" Z started to walk away "I wouldn't worry about that"

"Why not?" Raito asked. Before Z could reply, a portal opened between them and both of them were pulled into it.

Both of them landed next to each other, and surprisingly Yuya, who was holding a pillow for some reason, before all three turned around.

"Welcome the ring-bearing wizard, the undead armor, the spirit of the forest of myths, Kamen Riders Wizard, Faiz, and Dreigon~!" a man in stilts that was under a suit said, except he drew out Dreigon's name for some reason.

"A-And you are…" Raito asked.

"Amadam…" another voice spoke. Raito and Yuya turned to see another man lounging on a chair next to two monsters, except Z couldn't help but look at Amadam, swearing he had seen him before. "…is what he's called apparently."

"Reiji? What are you doing here?" Yuya asked the man.

"Hm? Um…" Reiji appeared to be thinking for a moment before he started explaining.

(I am NOT describing what happened when it is already in an episode of the previous season)

"…And that's what happened" Reiji finished, having moved from where he was to where they were. Yuya appeared to be thinking for a minute before Reiji spoke up again. "But man, I was surprised… there's a whole world inside a magic stone. And it is paradise…"

"All of them… Mirror Monsters, Makamou, Dopants, Yummies… They come in many varieties, but they are all forces of evil, who have been defeated by the heroic Kamen Riders… Oh, My? Their souls are sealed away in this place, for eternity.

"With the power of the thirteen Rider Rings… oh, no, no, no, it's too much!" Amadam calmed down a bit.

"And apparently, those kids stole those rings." Reiji said.

Amadam looked up and pointed at the sky. "If you pray over all thirteen rings when the Earth is at its highest, the seal will become undone, it is said."

"When the Earth is highest?" Z responded "then what happens?"

"All those monster, spill out into the real world."

"Okay" Raito stepped forward "I'll get those rings back, but don't try anymore rough stuff."

He turned around at some monsters which were growling at him.

"But you don't have long; the Earth will be at the peak. Soon~!" Amadam finished what he was saying and he was suddenly on his knees on the ground.

"…What?" was what Yuya responded with.

* * *

Soon enough, the four were outside, loking up at the Earth.

"A world where everybody transforms into a monster, huh?" Reiji spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We don't have much time." Yuya spoke "let's hurry." The four started jogging down the path.

"Man, Phantoms were a big enough pair – are we gonna be able to handle this?" Reiji asked. "We better make sure to get those Rider Rings back from the kids" Raito said.

"Yeah, we got it" Z responded.

"That's our job as w- no, as Kamen Riders" Yuya said, catching himself.

"Okay, Raito and I will head this way, you guys go that way, call if you need help" Z held up what appeared to be the Lion Lockseed, except it looked a little like a cell phone.

Yuya and Reiji nodded and the four split up.

Raito and Z ran for a while before Z's…Lion Lockseed rang. He actually unfolded it so that it resembled a flip phone with a lion's head on the outside.

"_Hai?_(Yes?), oh, Yuya-san… what? Okay, got it" Z hung up. "Yuya-san and Reiji-san have found the kids"

"Where are they"

"I don't know, but I can find out" Z hit a button on the phone after closing it, and it unfolded into a lion.

"Track down Reiji and Yuya" the lion roared in response and both ran after it.

* * *

Z and Raito ran into a scene where a Rider in red and black armor, one in gold and black, another that was black and looked almost like a monster, one that slightly resembled a bat, and one with red and black armor… and a train design were doing battle with some monsters.

"What's going on here?" Raito said.

The Rider in red and black armor, Wizard, took notice of them.

"Oh, Faiz, get the kids! You, get out of here!" he told the two of them.

"Understood!" Raito put his belt on and took out the phone before typing in 5-5-5 and hitting enter.

**Standing By!**

He threw the phone over his head. "Henshin!" he slotted the phone in the Driver and turned it.

**Complete!**

Red lines covered Raito and formed his Faiz suit. He reached behind him to the back of the belt where there was a bike handle, which he removed,(there actually isn't a bike handle there, I added it for the sake of the story) then he took the Mission Memory from his phone and slotted it into the side.

**Ready!**

A red light came out from the handle and created his Faiz Edge weapon.

"Here I come!" Faiz shouted before he ran into battle.

Meanwhile, the young boy who had the rings had looked into the case. "Eh, there's a ring missing!" he said.

"What" the girl looked in and saw that there was one indeed missing.

"I'll get it later, but for now:

**KUUGA~**

**AGITO~**

**KABUTO~**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

In three flashes of light, a rider with a red armor and stag beetle like horns appeared, this one was named Kuuga, along with a gold one, who was named Agito, who looked to be based off a dragon. Also, Kabuto appeared.

The Riders joined in the fight and helped out.

The rings started glowing, along with the one that Z had.

"What the-" he pulled it out.

"There it is!" the girl ran over and managed to grab the ring fromZ before she ran back over to the boy, who used it.

**BLADE~**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

In another flash of light, a blue and silver rider jumped out and took out his sword before fighting with the others.

"Eh?! Kazuto-kun!" Faiz pointed at Blade.

"Raito-san!"

"What are you doing here!?" both of them asked at the same time.

They were interrupted by the two kids.

"Take us away from this world!"

"Save us!"

The three Riders who were summoned, Kuuga, Agito, and Kabuto were lead into a circle before they were shot at. Kabuto however, hit the clock up button to escape.

"Clock Up!" he said, clearly in pain.

**Clock Up! Clock Over**

He came out of Clock up and collapsed next to Z, who went to his side. "Hey, are you okay?" The Red Device on his belt flew off, canceling his transformation and revealing he was a teenage boy, probably not even out of high-school yet.

"A teenager? Who are you?" Z said.

"My name… is Seth" 'Seth'(3) groaned.

"Save us! Save us! Save us!" the gems on the Riders heads started to glow.

A large gold, orange, and blue portal appeared in midair.

"No way, that's the portal" Z said.

* * *

-In another world-

A man in a blue suit with orange armor looked around confused as time froze around him.

"What the-" he turned and saw his two allies, frozen in mid run.

**_"Save us! Save us! Save us!"_** he turned around and saw a large orange, gold, black and blue portal behind him.

"Is someone calling for help?" he said before he ran to it and jumped in.

* * *

-With the others-

A large orange object shot out of the portal and impacted the ground, causing an explosion and smoke.

The smoke started to clear to reveal a figure sitting in a landing position before he stood up and faced the others.

"…Hunter!" Z walked forwards.

"Eh? Z? How did I get here? Better question, how are you here, I was just with you and Sparkle in the arena!"

"The arena?" _Could it be he's from the future? From the day of the fight?_

"You know what, nevermind, let's get these guys first" Gaim got into a ready stance.

Z nodded and he took out his Driver and Lockseed before placing his Driver on and holding the Lockseed with his left hand so that he was holding the front but still revealing the identification.

"Henshin"

**Dragonfruit!**

As the portal opened, Z swung his hands over his head before rearing his left back, as if for a punch with the right nearby. He threw his hand forward, showing off the back of the Lockseed before slamming it into the slot and locking it in before slicing it with his left hand.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

His suit formed and he also got into a ready stance with his DragFangStaff in his hands and himself next to Gaim. They started walking forward as the monsters ran at them. Gaim slashed across a monsters stomach and caused it to fall forward when Dreigon threw his foot into the air before driving his heel down so that the monster fell harder onto the ground.

Dreigon spun around and slammed the end of his weapon into the neck of another one before jumping up and kicking one in the head before spinning and following through with another kick.

He created lance mode with his weapon and spun in a circle, attacking the few that went after him.

Dreigon and Gaim went back to back when Gaim switched his DaiDaiMaru to his left hand and took out his Musou Saber. He pulled the handle back and shot a monster that came close. Dreigon rested his staff on his shoulder, like a rocket launcher and pulled the trigger on his weapon, shooting another.

Both started using their weapons to their advantage before they took their Lockseeds and placed them onto their weapons.

**Lock On!**

**1-10-100! Orange Charge!**

**1-2-3-4-5! Dragonfruit Power!**

"Let's finish this up!" Gaim spun in a circle, using his weapons to create an apparition of an orange slice and Dreigon jumped up before using his weapon as he came back down, stabbing the ground and causing the orange to go into the earth and a violet wave shot out, as did the orange energy, destroying the enemies.

Gaim and Dreigon turned to Wizard and Beast.

"Who…" Beast started.

Wizard actually started clapping.

"I'm Gaim!" Gaim got into a stance.

"_Ore wa_(I'm), Dreigon!" Dreigon got into a stance as well.

"Thanks" Wizard said.

"Sure. Where is this place, anyway? I doubt you were the one who called for help Z" Gaim responded, looking at his friend.

"Shut it" Dreigon slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ah, crap, I forgot I was in the middle of something!" Gaim said. He started running in a random direction as he changed back into the giant orange object and flew back into the portal.

"Ok, see you soon" Dreigon said. "…Wait, why am I still here?" he asked himself.

"Koyomi, we need to go too" the boy put the ring box down and started to run with the girl towards the portal.

"Teleport!" In a swirl of purple light, Amadam appeared doing a… ninja symbol?

All the other Riders turned to him.

Amadam closed the box, resealing the portal. He then started to jump up and down in excitement. "That completes the experiment. And here's what I was looking for!"

"Kamen Riders, stop him!" Den-O, Kiva, and Hibiki ran at Amadam, who shouted "Thunder!" and struck them with a lightning spell.

"Serves you guys right!" he taunted.

* * *

**The screen disintegrates into dozens of jewels before it reconstructs to reveal 18 Rider symbols, each with a respective item on it.**

* * *

**(1)- Yuya Sakaki, Kamen Rider Wizard. The main character from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V who I plan to use to be Wizard. **

**(2)- Raito Tachibana, Kamen Rider Faiz. This character is an oc from a Sword Art Online Fanfiction I hope to work on in the future.**

**(3)- Seth Stilobas, Kamen Rider Kabuto. This character is already an oc I use, but the Rider Form is something I hope to use in the future.**


	11. Special 2

Special Spider 2: The 18 Kamen Riders Part 2

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Discalimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, or Spider Riders, and the songs I use are owned by their respective song writers, who sometimes simply write it and it is sung by others.**

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Ryugen Budou Arms, Gaim Pine Arms, and Zangetsu Melon Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier arms (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms)

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

The group was suddenly at a power plant, and Amadam had somehow changed outfits. With the group, was Raito, Z, Yuya, Reiji, an injured Seth, and Blade, who had detransformed to reveal the boy Raito called "Kazuto-kun".

"No… don't transform!" the boy told Koyomi when she started growing violet cracks.

"These children will soon face their transformation" Amadam told the Riders, who had disengaged their transformations "Once they appear in the outside world, they will become your enemies!"

"You're our enemies!" the boy said.

"No! I wanted to save you two-" Yuya started.

"Stay back!"

Unnoticed to everyone else, Reiji slipped Yuya a ring.

"Stay back!"

Yuya then, unexpectedly, placed a ring on his belt.

**BIND, PLEASE!**

Out of a magic ring, several chains came up and wrapped around Amadam and the three monsters guarding the kids.

Yuya and Raito grabbed the two kids as Z ran over to the chest and opened it before grabbing as much rings as he could and Kazuto helped Seth up before they all regrouped and Yuya activated the ring Reiji gave him.

**BEAST, PLEASE!**

In a cloud of feathers, the group vanished as the chains retracted into the disappearing portal.

"That worm!" Amadam said before he ran to the case, grabbed one of the remaining rings and used it.

"Come forth, Decade" In a flash of magenta light, a magenta rigder with a white, black, and red design and an X on his chest appeared. "Retrieve those rings from Dreigon!"

Decade sighed before he started to walk away, leaving Reiji to deal with the mess.

"Kabu-san!" in a flash of red light, a man in a grey suit with a brown tie stood there. He had red eyes and silver hair. "What's the matter my lord?"

"There are a few pests that need to be taken care of, get there and crush them like the insects they are"

* * *

-Somewhere else-

Yuya sat next to Koyomi while Raito and Kazuto, having introduced himself as Kazuto Kirigaya (1) was tending to Seth's wounds and Z was standing outside, looking over the water.

"What can I do?" Yuya asked himself. He reached over to touch her shoulder.

"Don't… touch Koyomi" the young boy said. This resulted in a stare-down between the two. Yuya stood up and walked outside with Z.

"What happened?" Yuzu ran up with Sora out of nowhere.

"If we transform, we'll lose our sense of right and wrong, we wanted to escape before that happened. But… if we do that we'll just be beaten by a Kamen Rider"

"No… You two…" Yuya started.

"Then, before we transform… kill us"

"No, you're wrong" everyone turned to the new voice revealing it was Raito, who was standing up. "Even if you're a monster, you have the ability to show that you have a sense to fight, whether for a good or bad reason. If you get beaten, then you'll at east have learned from your mistake."

"What do you know about this situation?" the boy asked Raito.

Raito looked down in sadness. "More then you could know" he looked at the palm of his hand before he looked up and his eyes turned black before an apparition appeared over him and he changed into the Kabuto Orpenoch.

"A monster?"

"What kind of monster are you?" Yuzu and Sora went over to his side.

"He's an Orpenoch" Kazuto stood up as well and looked at them "and it's my fault as well"

The Orpenoch, nicknamed Takumi by Raito, turned to him. "Kazuto-kun"

* * *

"I wanted to save a living Koyomi… that's what I hoped I could do. But if they leave this place..."

"Well then, try harder to keep your hope"

Yuya turned around to see Z.

"Oh it's you"

"My name is Z, _oboetoke _(remember that)" Yuya nodded.

"You yourself are a Wizard of hope, and here you are losing your own, why?"

"I don't have a choice, as much as I want to, there's nothing I can do"

"Then get some help" Z pulled out the Rider Rings he took and showed them to Yuya. "These are-". "Yes, these are the Rider Rings I took, and hopefully, they can give us some help.

Yuya nodded and grabbed them before he started to place them on his belt.

"Those are the 11th, 12th, and 13th Rider Rings, correct?" they all turned to see Decade looking right at them.

"Did Amadam send you?" Yuya asked stopping his use of the rings.

Decade didn't say anything, he just pulled the handles on the sides of his belt and opened it, deactivating his transformation. From there, a man in sunglasses stood there.

"Another one?" Z said.

"My name is Tsukasa Kadoya(2)" 'Tsukasa' told them.

"If all these monsters cross over into reality, what do you think will happen?" Tsukasa asked them "you wanna start a monster war, or something?"

"Of course not" Z said. "Why'd you two come to this world? I've already seen this happen once, but apparently I need to solve everything once again" Tsukasa pointed to Z and Yuya.

"I heard a voice-"

"- a voice that was calling for help… the same as me" Z said.

"If Kamen Riders fight for justice then this place needs to be sealed away, but I…"

"Justice, huh? I've seen a lot of types of justice before, but…"

"But what? Never seen the ones we use?" Z said.

"I never said that, I just implied that sometimes justice is isn't necessary for decisions like this"

"No you didn't" Yuya said.

"Well, then pay closer attention when I get closer to you" Tsukasa pulled out two rings with unfamiliar helmet designs on them.

"What kind of Riders do you suppose these two are?" Tsukasa asked them.

"How did you…" Yuya looked over himself to see what he was missing.

"Doesn't matter" he tossed them to Yuya, who caught them "these rings will last for a while with the Riders that are contained inside them, these guys won't so you'll want to take my advice" Tsukasa said, gesturing at the three rings.

Yuya looked at the Rings before he activated them.

**X-OMEGA~**

**STORM~**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

In two flashes of light, two Riders appeared. One standing up, and the other… having collapsed,

"Ow, where am I" the one that was on the ground said. He had an X on his chest, a green suit and armor, and a red computer-like helmet with bug eyes. This was Kamen Rider X-Omega.

"Get over yourself, we have a job to do" the second one, with a blue suit and bulky chestplate that had a red gem on the center spoke up. This was Kamen Rider Storm.

X-Omega got up and took a device out of his belt and The X turned into a line before vanishing into his belt before his suit turned crystal and broke before combining on him again, revealing a human who looked a lot like Tsukasa.

Storm hit a button on his belt and took a card out before closing the slot, and wind swirled around him before circuits retreated into his shield (chestplate) before he caught it, revealing he was a young man who slightly resembled Z.

"Dreigon, Wizard, this is Kamen Rider X-Omega: Geo West(3)" Geo slightly waved "and Kamen Rider Storm: Hikaru Kazuraba(4)"

_Kazuraba?! _Z thought.

"He's the AR version of Gaim"

"I thought the first name changed… and why's he not Gaim?"

"I don't know, I just try not to question it." Tsukasa responded.

"You would" Hikaru said.

All of a sudden, several monsters started to break into the house and take the kids.

"Don't touch Koyomi!" the boy said.

"Stop!" Yuya tried to stop them when he was suddenly looking down the nozzle of a pistol.

"If you want to take someone, take me!" the boy said.

"Who are you?"

"How about you hand over the 11th, 12th, and 13th Rider Rings" Kabu-san spoke to Yuya.

"Don't think so" beside him, Tsukasa poited his RiderBooker in gun mode towards him.

"Well, how about this?" Kabu-san snapped his fingers and Tsukasa suddenly put the gun down and acted as if he was in a trance.

* * *

-Later-

Tsukasa walked down the corridor tossing the Fourze ring up and down with Kabu-san next to him.

"You've retrieved them, then?" Amadam asked. Tsukasa tossed him the rings, which Amadam caught.

"You're missing two, but it doesn't matter anyways, the ceremony will work with thirteen!" Amadam took the ring and placed it into the case and Kabu-san walked over next to him.

"Now, boy. You wish to escape this world? I'll grant your wish! Now pray, like you did yesterday! I shall join you…"

"You're going to destroy this world and let the monsters run loose, right?" Tsukasa asked him.

"I've finally regained nearly all of the Rider Rings. I was imprisoned in this place and will have my revenge on the outside world!"

"I see, now." A voice spoke up from down the corridor. Amadam stood up and peered down it to see the remaining Riders, Raito, Kazuto, Z, Yuya, Geo, Seth, and Hikaru walking down the corridor.

"You once committed a crime, and from what Yuya has told us about magic and his "spells", I would say you're a wizard who was sealed away for his misdeeds" Geo spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "That's correct, isn't it?" Hikaru said. "You pushed those kids to try and escape this world, didn't you?" Hikaru continued. Amadam leaned over and grabbed all thirteen rings and placed them all on his fingers… somehow.

"Come forth, Kamen Riders!" The gems on the rings shined and the remaining riders appeared around the six.

"Now, defeat Wizard, Dreigon, X-Omega, and Storm!" Tsukasa smirked and started to walk towards the group. Raito, Seth and Kazuto turned towards the four.

"They obey the wielder of the Rings, it's proof of how little these Riders are worth!" Amadam spit on the ground.

"Eh?" Den-O turned towards Amadam, apparently confused. "What are you yapping about? What're you, stupid?"

"We didn't do what those kids wanted because of the rings. We were just protecting the weak" Fourze spoke up, turning to him as well.

Amadam started laughing hysterically. "These children are going to transform into monsters, and you'd protect them?"

"Of course we would" Double turned towards him, as did the other Riders minus Tsukasa.

"Someone once said…" Tsukasa turned around to face him "we don't just fight for justice. We fight… to protect the freedom of mankind"

"What?! Just what are you people?!" Amadam shouted.

"Just some traveling Kamen Riders. And don't you forget it!" Tsukasa raised up a card and revealed he had his belt on. "Henshin"

"Henshin!" Yuya placed a ring on and flicked the visor down.

Z backed up a bit. _If I know what's going to happen, I have to make it so that he doesn't expect it._

Raito put on his belt as Kazuto slid a card into a rectangular device that changed into a buckle as several cards flew out of it.

"Let's do this, Kirito!" Raito held up his phone and typed 5-5-5 into it.

**Standing By.**

"Okay, Raito-san!" Kirito slid into the standard Blade pose as Raito threw his hand holding the hone into the air. "Henshin!"

Seth caught a red object that was flying by, revealing it to be a red Kabuto beetle. "Henshin!"

Geo slid two gems on his gloves into a slot on his belt.

**Access**

His belt formed as he took a device off the side of his belt and formed and X with his hands. "Henshin!"

Hikaru took a phone out and slid a card into it.

**Upload! Belt!**

A Belt formed around him and he placed the phone into it and he grabbed an object, revealing it to be a shield as he got another card out. "Henshin!"

Finally, the group activated their respective transformations.

**Kamen Ride: Decade!**

**Flame, Please! Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!**

**Complete!**

**Turn Up!**

**Henshin! Change, Beetle!**

**Insert, Energize!**

**Change! Cyclone Card!**

After a few moments, everyone was in their respective Rider gear. Amadam held his arms out and several monsters appeared.

"Saa, Showtime!"

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazero!"

"Ore Sanjou!"

"Uchuu Kitaa!"

"Saa, let's raise up a Storm!"

(I hope I spelled that right)

And with that, the group ran into battle.

(I'm going to skip this one battle as it takes like two minutes)

After a few minutes of fighting, Amadam closed the case and dragged the boy up and out of there. "Come forth, my most powerful soldiers!" the group ran to escape as several large monsters came out and started attacking, causing them to go outside.

"We can handle big enemies too!"

"I think I understand. Let's go!" Den-O shouted as he jumped up… and was caught by a large train.

The Riders summoned their respective large monsters to help fight.

"This is sort of like the Makamou" Hibiki commented.

"At their speed, they won't be able to keep up with me." Kabuto said.

"Let's settle it!" Double shouted.

The group started fighting the large monsters with their arsenaries.

Faiz sat on the ground, firing his gun at the monsters in the sky as Kabuto sped by, at a rate that was too fast to be seen.

Fourze and Blade stood next to each other and began to activate their respective flight forms.

"Let's do this Kirito-Sempai!" Fourze said.

"Ah, Yuma!(5)"

**ROCKET ON! SUPER!**

**Absorb Queen! Fusion Jack!**

"Uchuu Kitaa!" Fourze shouted again.

"What time!" Blade shouted as he was flying by.

Kuuga and Agito stood on the ground watching all of this happen.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KUUGA! A-A-AGITO!**

"This might tickle a bit" Decade said as he changed Kuuga into the Kuuga Gouram and Agito into the Agito Tornador.

"Not this again…" Agito complained.

"Can you give us the option of refusing next time?" Kuuga asked before the two flew off with Decade standing on Agito.

Wizard and OOO began their tranformations as well.

**SET UP: START!**

**WATER DRAGON!**

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

**LAND DRAGON!**

**ALL DRAGON! PLEASE!**

**PTERA TRICERA TYRANNO! PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**

"Let's get going" Wizard said as the two started attacking as well.

The Riders finished their respective fights.

"Well… that happened" Z sweatdropped "a bit of an overkill fight for this Special, but it'll work"

"Curse you!" Amadam said before he looked up and placed the trunk on the ground. The Earth was at its peak.

"Tha time has come! Now, pray! Do you wish to leave this world? That was your hope, wasn't it?! Do it!"

"Stop!" Wizard and the other Riders ran up.

"That's far enough, Amadam." Decade said.

"You think you can defeat me?" Amadam said.

"With our power as Kamen Riders-" OOO, Blade, Kabuto and Fourze ran at him. Amada held his hand out and froze the Riders in their places before he made them fall back.

"I'll take him!" Fourze ran at him.

"I haven't taken your power yet, have I?" Amadam said as he morphed into a monster. When Fourze came close, Amadam wrapped his fingers around his neck and lights ran across Fourze as several items came out of him and was absorbed into Amadam. "The Astro Switches!" Fourze shouted as his suit vanished, revealing a young man with a red vest, grey shirt, and white pants. He had black hair and a red spike in it. He was tossed to the ground.

"He can steal power from Kamen Riders?" Yuya said.

"Wrong! This power has always been mine!" he ran forward as the remaining Riders minus Wizard, Storm, and X-Omega ran to meet him.

"Switches, Medals, Memories, Cards! The strength you all draw upon is always the same as which creates monsters!" as he spoke, he struck each Rider, absorbing their power and reverting them into human form. "That is why your powers will become mine! And the source of you 15 Riders the Cross of Fire, is withing my grasp!"

"That only leaves you three" he pointed at X-Omega, Storm, and Wizard.

Wizard, having enough, ran at him. The two clashed for a while before Wizard was knocked back. As he fell, he activated a ring.

**CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAEKO!**

A Dragons head appeared on his chest and he shot a burst of flames at Amadam, who responded by flying it back at him. Wizard struggled on the ground before he activated another ring.

**HURRICANE DRAGON**

He changed into his green power-up form and started flying overhead. However, Amadam activated the power of one of Fourze's switches as he froze him and tossed him to the ground.

Wizard landed on the ground and activated another ring.

**WATER DRAGON**

He turned into water and circled around Amadam before Amadam shocked him and set him flying again.

"He can't even touch him!" Z said.

**LAND DRAGON**

Amadam jumped up and started to perform what appeared to be a parody of the Rider Kick. Wizard used one last ring.

**DEFEND, PLEASE!**

Three stone slabs came out of a portal, but Amadam kicked through them all. Wizard fell back one last time.

"My magic isn't working…" he picked up a ring and placed it on.

"Justice was never on your side!" Amadam sped over as if he was using Clock Up and struck across Wizard's chest several times, taking away his rings. Yuya fell towards the other riders as his suit vanished.

Z couldn't take it anymore; he began to take out his Driver and Lockseed.

"Now, make you wish come true! Now!" Amadam said to the boy.

All of a sudden, before Z could change, Yuya ran up and tried to tackle him. "Even if our power is the same kind that evil uses… us Riders… we turned despair into hope!" Yuya shouted. He was quickly knocked away.

"And we became…"

"You became Kamen Riders?" the boy asked.

"It's not just us…" Yuya said as he managed to get up "Wherever evil wields power… a Kamen Rider will appear. Every. Single. Time." Yuya said.

The boy looked before he opened the box at his feet.

"Destroy the barrier between worlds! I'll set you free!"

"Maybe I… can be one too?" the boy said.

"Now, for you" Amadam turned to Z. "Now I'll take your power!" But however, he couldn't get close as he was double drop-kicked away.

"Forget about us?" X-Omega taunted as both he put a cylinder into his belt, twisted it so that a device opened, he typed in a code, closed the device and spun the disk on his belt before he did the same with another cylinder.

Storm took out two cards, opened two slots on his belt and replaced the Cyclone Card with another and inserted the other.

**Key #05, M-Archer, Engaged!** **Key #06, Strike Arrow, Engaged!**

**Change-Rain Card! Weapon-Rain Arrow!**

A crystal line shot out of X-Omega's belt and made contact with his suit, creating an M and making his suit appear aquamarine. A cloud appeared around Storm and water began coming out of it before it infused with his suit and made the dark blue turn cyan. A bow appeared in X-Omega's hands and the large chestplate Storm had popped off, revealing it to be a shield with a sword in it, and it unfolded to change into a bow with the hilt of a sword forming the grip of a bow handle.

X-Omega and Storm ran towards Amadam, who ran to meet them.

Amadam swung both arms for their stomachs, but simultaneously, they ducked under the attack and spun to face his back before pulling the handle on their bows back and releasing an energy arrow, hitting Amadam.

Amadam stumbled a step forwards and the two Riders took a chance to slash across his back.

They ran forward and used their weapons to restrain him.

The boy watched the fight happen before he closed his eyes.

"No!" Seth shouted.

The gems on the rings glowed and the portal started to appear on the earth.

"And now I win!" Amadam shook X-Omega and Storm off and took their weapons before slashing across their chests, stealing their powers. Hikaru and Geo fell to the ground as Amadam tossed the weapons to the ground.

However, the portal opened up more to reveal there were several people standing there.

"What… what is that? What did you wish for?!" Amadam demanded.

"I thought I had no choice but to become a monster, but maybe… I can become a Kamen Rider too" the boy stood back up.

"What have you done?!"

"I'm not destroying this world. I'm calling for someone."

All of a sudden, the view of the people from the portal changed to show a familiar face running in a direction.

* * *

-Through the portal-

"Akira, Lumen, where are you guys?" Hunter ran through the city looking for his friends.

He stopped when he heard something strange. He spun around and saw a portal in the sky.

"This again… I don't have time for this!" he started to back up when he heard Z's voice.

_"Hunter!_ _What are you waiting for! Help already!"_

"Z?" he strapped his Driver on and took the Rider Indicator off before replacing it with a rectangular object and taking out two Lockseeds, his orange, and a yellow one with a cyan base.

He ran to the portal and jumped in.

* * *

-Back with the others-

A streak fell from the sky and caused a small explosion to happen as Amadam stumbled away.

The smoke cleared away to reveal Hunter holding his Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Insert Theme: Toki no Hana by Kamen Rider Girls**

**Orange!**

**Lemon Energy!**

He swung his arms and two objects flew out of zipper portals and hit Amadam before he slammed the two Lockseeds into his driver, one in the regular, the other in the object that replaced the Rider Indicator. He then sliced the orange open and the other one opened as well.

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! Mix!**

The Orange and the Yellow object, which was a giant Lemon, merged to form a single object that landed on his head and created his suit.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

His suit folded down in a way quite akin to his Orange Arms, but the front had two other flaps fold down, revealing the inside to be decorated with lemons.(by that I mean a design). His helmet had changed as well revealing his horns had turned silver and his mouthpiece was black. The orange helmet portion on the back was for some reason a black color and his visor was orange.

**Jinba Lemon!(Lemon Raiment!) Ha-Ha!**

In his right hand, a red bow with wires all over it and a cyan edge that was like a sword called the Sonic Arrow appeared.

"Eh? Jinba Lemon!" Z was in shock. _Don't tell me this one is from the future to!_

"What? Was there a Kamen Rider like this?!" Amadam asked confused.

"Kamen Rider? Me?" Gaim placed the Sonic Arrow on his shoulder.

"It's what warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called." Raito spoke up "and they always appear when someone is calling for help"

"Really, guess that makes me Kamen Rider Gaim, right Z?" he looked at Z before he actually realized Z was there.

"Eh? Z?" he ran to his friend.

"Hunter, what's the matter?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help me stop the fight between Akira and Lumen!"

"Fight, what are you talking about?" Z asked.

"What are you two babbling about?! Begone!" Amadam ran at them. Gaim shoved Z out of the way before he started doing combat with Amadam.

He dodged an attack before using the Sonic Arrow to block an attack. While doing that, he pulled the handle back and released a yellow energy arrow into Amadam's face before he slashed across his chest. Gaim drew the Musou Saber and used it to slash across his stomach before using both to slash across his back.

Amadam went in for an overhead strike, but Gaim blocked it with his Musou Saber and drove the Sonic Arrow into his gut before slashing sideways.

This attack had knocked Amadam back.

"This can't be, your powers… you share the same source as mine! You're nothing but incomplete failures!"

He used his powers to trap Gaim before he fired a couple shots at him and damaged him before he ran at him.

"Not today!" Gaim pulled out another Lockseed and clicked it open.

**End Theme: Toki no Hana**

**Insert Theme: Raise Up Your Flag by Gaku Sano**

**Kachidoki!(Triumphant!)**

"No way!" Z said.

A large object that was reminiscent of his orange except with…flags on the side…don't question it… fell out of a portal and hit Amadam as he was coming closer. The trap dissolved and Gaim took off both Lockseeds and put them away before he took the Genesis core off and put the Rider Indicator back.

He placed the Lockseed on his belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

The theme started and his helmet changed back to normal as his Arms dissolved before he sliced the Lockseed open.

**Soiya!**

The Kachidoki opened up with the bottom folding outwards and it fell onto him.

**Kachidoki Arms:**

The part that had previously folded out had folded down onto his legs, revealing a chestplace that was armored and had Gaim's symbol on it.

The sides folded down in a way quite similar to Dragonfruit Arms. The top of it folded back along with the flags, forming a kind of backpack.

His helmet had changed so that it grew metal on top of the mouthpiece and horns had attached to the metal he had on his "forehead". Also, the back of the helmet was similar to the Orange one except more… I'm just gonna say cool for a lack of a better word. Hiis visor was the same.

His arms had grown orange, black, and gold armor on the outer forearms.

**Iza Shutshujin!(Take The Field{Is what I hope it means})! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

Unlike the other arms, no weapon appeared in his hands. He grabbed the Musou Saber and placed it back in its sheath before he started to walk towards Amadam.

"You don't scare me!" Amadam ran at him.

When he got close Gaim punched him in the gut and then slugged him in the face.

Amadam stumbled back and Gaim reached behind him and grabbed the flags, called the Kachidoki Hata and wielded them as if they were swords before he walked towards him again.

Amadam shot several energy balls at him, causing a smoke explosion before Gaim ran out of it, his flags glowing with orange energy before they were stabbed into Amadam's stomach.

Gaim kicked Amadam in the leg before he tried to punch him in the face again. However, a red ball of energy struck him and sent him aside.

**End Theme: Raise Up Your Flag**

Gaim got back up and saw Kabu-san walking towards him, having been on the sidelines the entire time.

"Well, Helheim Rider for a Helheim Invess" Kabu-san snapped his fingers and vines covered him before he was changed into a new form. He was basically a Kamikiri Invess (Stag Beetle) except he was red instead of cyan and he had a large horn on his head. This is the form of the Kabuto Invess.

"Oh not another Kabuto monster" Raito said.

"Wait, I rememeber you! You're that Kabuto OverLord" Gaim said.

"Wait, how do you know that name?"

"Don't you know, you were one of the factors that introduced me to them" Gaim pulled out two Lockseeds and gave them to Z.

"Use these"

"Wait, what are these?" Z asked.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember how to use them? You were the one who gace me these to hold onto for a while" Gaim asked before he pulled out a Lockseed that was gold and had L.S.-∞ on it. Also on it was several designes of fruit. Most noticeable was the orange that had the identification on it.

"Hunter, where did you get that!? Remember, if you use these Lockseeds together,_ anata no unmei wa mippu sa rete iru _(your fate is sealed)"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we finished these two fast! Henshin already!"

"Uh, okay" Both of them activated their Lockseeds.

**_"Wait, Zet-kun, anata wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka?! (What are you doing?!)"_**

"Henshin!"

**Fruit Basket!**

**Arashi(Storm)!**

**2****nd**** Gen. Kamen Riders!**

Above them, approximately 31 portals opened up. Half of it was a bunch of fruit that appeared to be used from Lockseeds. The other was a bunch of objects designed like Riders helmets. Then there was one object that resembled the Kachidoki.

Z swung his arms around like he has been while doing his second rider form and when he threw his arm forward, he threw his right one, which was holding a black Lockseed with the identification K.L.S.-00 and was like a copy of the Kachidoki Lockseed. Then he placed it onto his belt as he threw his other hand forward, which was holding a silver version of the L.S.-∞ Lockseed and had the five Neo-Heisei Rider symbols in a circle while in the center was Dreigon's and the identification L.S.-XX around the Dreigon symbol.

**Lock On!**

The Rider Indicator on both of their belts changed so that it was blank and had a small piece that was sticking out and looked to be a connector port for the Kachidoki and Arashi Lockseed.

The two of them slotted their "key" Lockseeds into their drivers and Z sliced his Arashi Lockseed open before both of them turned the keys, unlocking their Final Forms.

**Rise Up(For just Dreigon)! Lock Open(For both Riders)!**

**Insert Theme: Ranbu Escalation by Gaku Sano and Yutaka Kobayashi (Sung by: Hunter Steel and Ginga Haru Kazuraba {Z})**

**Kiwami (Zenith) Arms: Dai-Dai, Dai-Dai, Dai-Shogun! (M-M-M-M-Mighty Warlord!)**

**Heisei Legend Arms: Ul-Ul-Ul-Ti-Mate Hero!**

The object resembling the Kachidoki unfolded a little before landing on Dreigon and forming his suit. It didn't even unfold fully when the objects from the portal circled around them and suddenly converged onto them, creating a brand new suit with no extra armor.

For Gaim, his suit was now silver, but it had a Japanese shogun look to it. His helmet looked relatively the same as it normally did, but his visor was rainbow colored and his horns were now insde of a circle which was put together to resemble his Rider symbol. On his chestplate was the design of several fruits.

For Dreigon, his suit was now gold and parts of his suit actually looked like a mix between a European and a Chinese Dragon. On his chest, instead of fruits, there was his Rider symbol, which was metallic, and looked as if it was actually underneath another chestplate (remember how the transformation from Kachidoki to Kiwami is like a "Cast Off"?). His helmet had ears on the side and the "mouth" on the helmet had opened up as the visor moved to the inside of it. His visor was now rainbow colored as well.

"Whoa" the other Riders were in shock.

"Did they just, "Cast Off"" The Ryuki User, Guren Nash(6), said, referencing Kabuto.

"Cast Off? Pfft, that was more like a Hyper Cast Off!" Seth retorted.

Dreigon looked down at his hands. "This is, Dreigons Kiwami Arms?" he said.

"Enough of this, let's finish this" the Kabuto Invess ran at him while he was distracted.

**DaiDaiMaru~**

**BanaSpear~**

While Dreigon was distracted, Gaim stepped in front of him wielding the BanaSpear and the DaiDaiMaru before he slashed across the Kabuto Invess's with the DaiDaiMaru and stabbed forward with the BanaSpear.

"What are you doing, let's go!" Gaim told his ally.

"Got it" Dreigon reached to his belt. _Okay, I need a weapon or two that can help me._

He twisted the Heisei Lockseed twice.

**Blade Rouzer~**

**Faiz Edge~**

In his left hand, the Faiz Edge appeared while in his right, the Blade Rouzer appeared.

"Eh? That's Kazuto-kun's weapon" Raito said.

"And that's Raito-san's" Kirito said.

Dreigon ran forward and slashed across Amadam's chest before he stabbed forward and sliced his enemy in an X-formation.

"Whoa, anything else this thing can do?" he questioned.

"You kidding me?" Gaim snickered before he activated the Lockseed again.

**DuriNoko~**

A pair of spiked swords appeared in his hands.

"Understood" Dreigon hit the key again.

**Hibiki Ongekibo~**

Two rods appeared in his hands and both hit the blade on their belts.

**Rise Up! Legendary Squash!**

**Soiya! Kiwami Squash!**

**"Ongekibo Rekka!" **Flames covered the tip of his weapon and he swung it forward as flames shot out of it and hit the Invess.

**"Kiwami Spike Razer!" **Gaim drove his weapons into the Kabuto Invess's chest and pierced it.

The two of them jumped back before they activated the keys again.

**Sonic Arrow~**

**Decade RideBooker~**

"Wait, why does he have my RideBooker?" Tsukasa asked.

Gaim pulled the handle back and released a green energy arrow as Dreigon pointed the RideBooker in gun mode at him and both attacks hit their enemies.

"Tch, sorry Amadam, the deals off, this is too much" The Kabuto Invess snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Wait, Kabu-san"

"You don't have time to worry about him!"

**Hinawa DaiDai Dj Juu/Musou Saber**

**Hinawa DragFang Dj Juu/Kage Blade**

In their hands, two large swords appeared. One was orange and black and had a cylinder which slightly resembled a disc you wuld see on a Dj's table. The other was Black and violet and was slightly the same except for the Kage Blade forming a side blade.

The two of them hit the blades on their belts twice.

**Soiya! Kiwami Au Lait!**

**Rise Up! Legendary Au Lait!**

Their two weapons surged with energy and they slashed outwards and the energy struck Amadam.

He fell backwards and energy covered him before his body forcefully ejected all of the items he took from the Riders, going back to their respective owners.

**"Henshin!"**

***Pulsing Noise* (Kuuga)**

***Swirling Noise* (Agito)**

**Survive! (Ryuki)**

**Standing By, Awakening! (Faiz)**

**Turn Up! Evolution King! (Blade)**

***Music* (Hibiki)**

**HENSHIN- HYPER CAST OFF! CHANGE HYPER BEETLE! (Kabuto)**

**Liner Form! (Den-O)**

**Henshin! {The person saying this is Tatsulot, Kiva's Emperor Form activation device}**

**Final Kamen Ride: Decade**

**Xtreme! (Double)**

**SUPER SUPER SUPER! Super Taka Super Tora, Super Batta! SUPER TA-TO-BA TATOBA! SUPER! (OOO)**

**Co-s-mi-c On! (Fourze)**

**INFINITY, PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON!**

**Key #01, X-Guardian Engaged!**

**Change, Cyclone Card**

"Now, we'll show you the power of the Kamen Riders!" Decade said.

"_Finale da!_(The Finale!)" Wizard said.

"Let's get going!" Gaim and Dreigon faced Amadam.

"Bring it on, then!" Amadam fired several energy balls at the Riders, who dodged, except for Kuuga and Agito, who did a kind of pose before they jumped up and kicked towards Amadam, their legs becoming covered in energy before they impacted him and sent him back.

When he got his bearings back, he sent a few more at Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade.

**Final Vent**

**Exceed Charge**

**Royal Straight Flush**

The three fell towards their enemy with their feet covered in energy as five cards appeared in front of them and they fell through them.

Amadam was sent back further when Hibiki, and Den-O jumped up and kicked forward.

**Full Charge!**

At that moment, Kabuto hit the button on the side of his belt and both himself and X-Omega prepared their finishers.

**HYPER CLOCK UP! MAXIMUM RIDER POWER! 1-2-3, RIDER KICK!**

**X-Guardian, X-Burst, Kick Engaged!**

A gaint X appeared under them and started moving in one direction like a drill and when they hit Amadam, Kiva, Decade, Storm, and Double took their chance.

**Wake Up Fever!**

**Final Attack Ride: Decade!**

**Upload! Elemental Break**

**Xtreme! Prism! Maximum Drive!**

The Four Riders performed their attacks and the final five ran at Amadam. OOO and Fourze started the sequence.

**Scanning Charge!**

**Cosmic! Limit Break!**

The two dropped forward through three rings and collided with Amadam as the remaining three finished the sequence off.

**CHOIINE, KICK STRIKE! SAEKO!**

**Rise Up! Legendary Squash!**

**Soiya! Kiwami Sparking!**

"Not yet…" Gaim impacted from one sidewhile Wizard hit the other. "Not yet!" Dreigon hit him from the front and took his Dragonfruit Lockseed before placing it onto his sword.

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Legend, Strike!**

"**Heisei Riders, Final Legend Rush!" ** He flipped backwards and slashed at Amadam, who flew back… only for Gaim and Wizard to intercept.

**Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000-100000-1000000! Fruit, Basket!**

**HIGH TOUCH, SHINING STRIKE!**

"What was the difference? Myself and you were all born from the same power!" Amadam finally exploded.

**End Theme: Ranbu Escalation**

Dreigon straightened up and closed the two Lockseeds on his belt, reverting back to Z.

The other Riders deactivated their transformations as well.

Raito ran over to Z and helped him up as well as Hunter, because Z was starting to collapse from exhaustion.

"You might want these back" he gave Hunter back the two Lockseeds.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot those drain from you slightly each time you use them"

"Wait, I thought you thought I already knew how to use these" Z said.

"Well, I don't really know what's happening, but I'm guessing that this has something to do with time travel?"

"You guessed correctly"

"What are you two talking about?" Yuya walked over and asked.

"Don't question it" Z responded.

"Well, anyways, I think it's time us other Riders get going" Kamen Rider Kuuga, Ben Tennyson(7)said.

"Yeah, though thanks for the help back there kid" Kamen Rider Agito, Dan Kuso(8) told Hunter before both he and Ben vanished into their Rider Symbols.

"I needed this kind of training, it really helped me with this slump I've been in, call again if you need help" Kamen Rider Hibiki, Gingka Hagane(9), told the young boy, who was watching the entire thing, having been forgotten.

Kamen Rider Ryuki, Guren Nash, nodded. "Alright, we'll see you guys later" he waved as the two vanished into Rider Symbols.

"I really hope we can see each other again" Raito waved and both he and Kirito vanished into the Blade and Faiz Rider Symbols.

"Well, t's been really cool seeing one of the people that succeeded me" Den-O, Jaden Yuki(10) said.

"Yes, it's been interesting to say the least" Double's right half, Yami Yugi(11) confirmed. "It's been good seeing my fellow allies again" Double's left half, Yugi Moto(12) waved as the two vanished into Double's symbol

"Hey, Yuma, Yuya, if you guys ever need help, don't ever hesitate to call(reference to Eiji's desire to help others… I hope)" OOO, Yusei Fudo(13) smiled as he disappeared as well.

"I need to get back to the fight, I was in the middle of something and the others are probably worried about me" Geo said.

"Yeah, same here" Seth said and the two disappeared in a flash.

"Let's fight next time, I want to see who's stronger out of all of us!" Kiva, Gao Mikado(14) excitedly told them.

"Well, time to head back to my friends" Yuma smiled as both himself and Gao disappeared.

"Before I leave, I have to say, to you Z, you remind me of someone I know, and you are someone who I would probably ally myself with, I hope to see you again" wind started covering him "oh, and by the way, since I'm about to go, you're job here is done was well, so you can go too if you want" he added before the wind covered him and slowly dispersed when his Rider symbol appeared.

By now, all that was left was Yuya, Z, Hunter, and Tsukasa (if my math's right at least).

"Well, I'll leave this to you Z" Hunter patted his friend on the back as he changed back into the orange and flew back into the portal, which closed when he did.

The boy walked over and looked over the remaining three Riders.

"We… saved the world" he said slowly. The Rider Rings vanished from the trunk.

Yuya and Tsukasa turned towards each other.

"Are you gojng to continue your journey?" Yuya asked.

"Everybody's on a journey somewhere. If we meet again… I'll fight along with you again." A Rider symbol appeared and finally took him as well.

"I wasn't able to get you out of here… I'm sorry." Yuya told the young boy.

"Its fine. You taught me that even if I do have to transform someday, I don't have to become a monster. It's just… the Rider Rings are gone now. That kinda sucks."

Yuya reached into his pocket and pulled out an object. He walked over before he took the boys hand and placed it on his finger. The young boy looked up at him in shock.

"What's this?"

Yuya smiled. "Call if you need me, and I'll be there. I'm… that last hope." Yuya said as he activated one last ring.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He opened up a portal and grabbed his bike before he got on and took one last look back and smiled before he drove off.

Z smiled and he heard a zipper open.

He turned around and saw a crack in the air.

"About time" he retorted.

He nodded to the young boy and jumped into the crack before it effectively sealed.

* * *

**The screen disintegrates into dozens of jewels before it reconstructs to reveal 18 Rider symbols, each with a respective item on it.**

* * *

**Coming Soon: Arc II, Chapter 10: The Outer World Part 1**

* * *

**(1)- Kazuto Kirigaya AKA Kirito-Kamen Rider Blade, this character is the main character of the anime Sword Art Online, and he also stars in the story I plan to do with Raito, the Faiz character.**

**(2)- Tsukasa Kadoya – Kamen Rider Decade, if you don't know who this is, you are not doing Kamen Rider correctly**

**(3)- Geo West- Kamen Rider X-Omega, main character in my Code Lyoko story, I just had to add his Rider form in, I couldn't help myself.**

**(4)- Hikaru Kazuraba – Kamen Rider Storm, main character in a story, which is essentially like a remake of Decade, except has some differences in it.**

**(5)- Yuma Tsukumo – Kamen Rider Fourze, the main character in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, who just seemed to fit the part to me.**

**(6)- Guren Nash – Kamen Rider Ryuki, main protagonist of Tenkai Knights, one of the few I chose because they fit, and I was running out of time to choose.**

**(7)- Ben Tennyson – Kamen Rider Kuuga, if you don't know who this it, you are not doing your morning cartoons correctly. JK, he is the main character of the show Ben 10, and one of the other characters who I ran out of time to choose.**

**(8)- Dan Kuso – Kamen Rider Agito, Main character of bakugan. He fit because he uses a dragon Bakugan, and also I had one other reason.**

**(9)-Gingka Hagane – Kamen Rider Hibiki, main character of the Metal Fight Series of Beyblade. I chose him because of time, and with al the training he does in the show, it made sense.**

**(10) Jaden Yuki- Kamen Rider Den-O, no match, just ran out of time**

**(11)- Yami Yugi – Right half of Double, half of the main character of the original Yu-Gi-Oh. He fit because Yugi and Yami just were the perfect match for Double.**

**(12)- Yugi Moto – Left half of Double, see character (11)**

**(13)- Yusei Fudo – main character of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, I was honestly just following the Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist legend at this point.**

**(14)- Gao Mikado – main character of Future Card Buddyfight, honestly, I normally never would have added him, but I needed a Kiva, and he was the only other character from a card game I could think of. And before you say ****_Cardfight! Vanguard,_**** His name is Gao, which I often (sometimes mistakenly) refer to as biting in Japanese. You can blame the Gaorangers for that.**


	12. Spider 10

Spider 10: The Outer World Part 1 (Start of Arc II)

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Finally, Dreigon and Gaim have managed to gain control of a New Arms and defeat all the Riders who fought against them. However, Akarui Fenikkusu has appeared, and under the authority of something called: "The Light" has started a transformation into a mysterious form.**

* * *

"Well then, I guess I have no choice" Akarui raised his feathered hand "henshin" he extended his arm and snapped his fingers. Feathers flew off his arm and circled him around his feet, going up fast and creating a new appearance from whoever was watching from whatever point.

The feathers finished their journey and attached to parts all over his body.

His under-suit was a dark grey color and his armor was red and covered in feathers. He had blood red leggings that went up to his knees and pointed upwards, as two feathers had lodged there. The same color was on his arm guards, and of the same style as feathers jutted out of his elbow, although his right arm was his feathered hand. His chest was bright red and had the design of a phoenix on it. On his back was the single feathered wing, except it had grown and was now visible as it was sticking above his shoulder. There was another wing, but it was about the size of how his other wing before he transformed. His helmet had a bird-like design as well and he had a black visor that was in the beak of the bird.

"_Nani?_(What?)" Dreigon responded.

"No way" Corona said.

"That's possible?" Hunter asked.

"The rules are that only Riders can join the fight correct?" Akarui asked "then I am Kamen Rider: Firebird"

Gaim had finally had enough, with a shout, he charged Firebird.

He tried to stab forward, but Firebird had easily caught the Musou Saber and threw it up over his head, kicked Gaim in the stomach, caught the Musou Saber, and then slashed Gaim across the chest with it.

He pulled the yellow handle on the back and shot them at Arrow and Dreigon.

"What an interesting weapon" Firebird said and he threw it aside and a few feathers came off his body before forming a sword remarkably alike to the Musou Saber.

"Much better" Firebird replied and dodged a strike from both Arrow and Dreigon before he slashed across Arrows chest and tried to attack Dreigon, who somehow managed to get his weapon up in time.

Firebird had moved the weapon out of the way, to which Dreigon accidentally fell forward and Firebird slashed across his stomach while he ran past.

"Hm, I think I'll call this… the Feather Edge (yes, this is a reference to Kyoryuger)" Firebird kicked Dreigon when he turned around and Dreigon released hold of his weapon as Firebird stuck one of his clawed hands into Dreigon's stomach.

"So… shall we go?" Firebird laughed and Dreigon roared before he grabbed Firebird's hand and managed to get the fist out of his stomach and then used his right fist and connected it to Firebird's face.

"Yes" he picked his weapon back up and separated it back into both blades "we shall!"

He used the Kage Blade to slash across Firebird's chest, but he dodged and then he used the Mikan Slasher as he spun back around. Firebird's chest sparked as Dreigon jumped up and kicked him the chest.

Firebird fell backwards and flicked his wrist towards Dreigon and several feathers shot out towards him.

Dreigon intercepted them and Firebird finally aimed the Feather Edge at him and slashed wide, unleashing a crimson red wave of energy shot out towards his opponent. The ground in front of Dreigon exploded and smoke swarmed around him.

"Z!" Sparkle shouted.

"Dreigon!" Arrow shouted.

Firebird placed the Feather Edge onto his shoulder. "Hmph"

The smoke cleared to reveal Dreigon, except his suit had changed to an all too familiar form, and his Arms had turned violet, black and magenta.

"Embassy!" Gaim was shocked to say the least.

**Kage Mikan Arms: Crash! Villain's Edge!**

"Akarui Fenikkusu" Kage Dreigon snarled as he held the Kage Mikan Slasher and Kage Blade with each hand "let's see if this "Light Invess" form is stronger then you were before!"

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta jujitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Kage Dreigon swung wide and Firebird blocked with his wrist and tried to retaliate but Kage Dreigon blocked with his other weapon. Firebird pushed hard against his weapon, but Kage Dreigon managed to move aside and Firebird stumbled forward when Kage Dreigon slashed across his back.

"It's funny, didn't you ever use that attack yourself not even a few minutes ago?" Kage Dreigon taunted.

"Shut it!" Firebird shouted as he spun around and slashed repeatedly, but he kept missing as his target kept dodging.

"You're not going to beat me, so stop trying!" Kage Dreigon laughed before he put his hand to his belt and sliced the fruit.

**Down Fall! Kage Mikan Squash!**

Kage Dreigon jumped upwards and his fist started to become covered in orange energy and he started falling towards Firebird.

Firebird's fist on the other hand gathered red energy… and feathers. Both fists clashed and the two flew backwards, their transformations deactivating.

The Kage Mikan Lockseed fell onto the ground and changed back into its regular mode. Firebird's suit dissolved… somehow.

Embassy didn't stand back up, but there was a noticeable change as he appeared to change back into Z and for some reason, a Driver fell out, along with the spiky Lockseed attached to the side of his belt. Akarui however, stood back up and saw Embassy changing back into Z. He then turned to see Gaim still sitting there.

He smirked and ran at Gaim and feathers circled around his wrist and a blade emerged from his wrist as he ran at Gaim.

He slashed downwards… just in time for the bladed edge of a bow blocked it. Arrow stood beside them and kicked Akarui away before she shot an arrow at him, which he managed to block.

"Alright, I'll take you instead!" Akarui lunged forward and wrapped his fingers around Arrow's throat. She struggled, choking for a bit.

"Corona!" Gaim shouted as he ran at Akarui.

Akarui backhanded Gaim, and when Gaim got back up again, Akarui sent several dozen feathers at him, and they sparked all over before his suit vanished.

Arrow took this chance to take out a Lockseed and opened it.

**Lime!**

From a zipper portal, a green object floated out and struck Akarui, sending him back. Arrow landed and stumbled a bit before she switched Lockseeds.

**Lock On!**

"Where did you-" Sparkle started.

"While we were in Helheim that time I managed to snag a Lockseed before I was knocked out. I was saving it for a rainy day, but I think this moment counts!"

She hit the blade on her belt as her current Arms dissolved.

**Come On!**

The Lime unfolded in the air, with both sides going to the back and the Arms fell on. The front folded down, revealing her helmet had gained a green eye coloration and a small tiara. Underneath where the outside was, two shoulder pads folded down. The back also solidified, making it resemble a cape (Imagine a mix between Mango and Lemon Energy Arms, except green).

**Lime Arms: Rapier of Speed!**

In her hand, a small rapier with a green hilt and a light green blade appeared. This weapon was called the LimeSlicer.

With a shout, Arrow ran at Akarui. And the word "Ran" is used loosely, as she turned into a green, silver, pink, and gold blur and had went to Akarui and started slicing, punching, and kicking the crap out of him.

One last kick sent Akarui towards Sparkle's direction. Noticing this, she picked up the nearby Driver and Lockseed, unfortunately, she seemed to forget she had her own respective devices on.

Arrow hit the blade on her belt three more times, intending to end it.

**Come On! Lime Sparking!**

Arrow let her LimeSlicer gain green energy and she jumped up before stabbing forward with her rapier, falling towards Akarui.

Akarui grabbed Sparkle however, and held her in front of him, intending for her to be a shield.

Arrow kept falling, as she couldn't change her path, and the rapier went forward…

…until it stopped…

…an inch in front of Sparkle's face.

The rapier itself was going through three Helheim fruits, all directly down the middle, somehow having slowed the weapon down through vines managing to hold her back.

"H-how?" Arrow said as the fruits had managed to absorb most of the energy from her attack.

Movement could be heard. From that direction, it was revealed that Z was still on the ground… except his hand was extended and the symbol on the back of his hand was glowing. Z's head raised up, and he looked at the three in pain.

"Z" Hunter whispered from where he was watching.

Arrow removed her rapier and turned to Z as he struggled to get up, but successfully managed to do so.

"Tch" Akarui put Sparkle over his shoulder before his wing extended and he started floating upwards.

"If you want to fight me, then find the portal to the outside." Akarui flew upwards with his captive.

"Sparkle!" Lumen ran into the arena. "Lumen!" Sparkle shouted after him.

Z struggled to reach his hand after them.

"Wait" he managed to get out before he collapsed. But he was caught by Aqune before he fell completely to the ground.

"Z, you okay?" he didn't answer back as he was, unbelievably, too tired to.

By now, everyone had run out of the arena… well, everyone except the injured Riders, the uninjured Riders, Lumen (remember that no one besides Buguese knows that he's Zangetsu), Erin, Will, and Aqune.

Hunter limped over to Z and Aqune while clutching his arm in pain. Igneous ran over and gave Hunter the Lockseeds that were previously dropped when the Riders were defeated. The other Riders came over as well.

"What was that?" Magma asked.

"I think that Sparkle just got kidnapped" Arrow said, putting her hand to her belt and closing the Lime Lockseed, reverting back into Corona.

"So what do we do now?" Igneous said.

"That's simple" everyone turned to Z, who struggled to get off Aqune, and barely stood on his own before he collapsed again, to which Hunter and Aqune caught him again.

"We solve the riddle and help Sparkle"

"Riddle, what riddle?' Lumen asked.

"Remember, he said "If you want to fight me, then find the portal to the outside" you'd have to guess that if we solve the riddle and find him, then we'd find Sparkle" Z said… before he fell into unconsciousness.

"We need to get going, he needs medical treatment" Aqune said.

"What about us?" Slate complained.

"You guys too" Hunter said and they started carrying Z towards the castle.

When everyone else left, Igneous walked over to the fruits and started grabbing them from the vine.

When he did, they all changed.

The first one he grabbed turned into a Lockseed with half yellow and red and labeled L.S.-11. The second one was brown and labeled L.S.-17. The final one was a Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle.

* * *

In Z's mind:

Z sat in shadows as images ran by him. They featured a man in the Gaim armor and another in the Baron armor doing battle against a man in a green suit with spikes all over it and someone in a black suit and bulky dark brown armor.

"Bravo? And who is that one?"

In another image, there was a woman in a pink suit and a red and silver armor and another in a black and blue suit with yellow armor.

"Marika? Duke?"

Next, there was an image of Gaim in bulky arms facing off against another rider in armor that resembled a cherry.

"Jinba Lemon? Sigurd?"

Finally, an image of Dreigon, except with a silhouette of armor that somewhat resembled "Jinba Lemon" stood there with a bow-like weapon.

The silhouette started to brighten before in a flash of white light, Z awoke.

* * *

-Outside-

Z opened his eyes to see he was in the infirmary. On his right side was Hunter, who was passed out, while on his left, was Aqune, who was reading a book.

Z started to get up, and Aqune finally noticed he was awake.

"Z" she closed her book and set it down.

"Aqune" he said as he managed to get up. "What's the situation with Sparkle?" he asked.

"Well, Lumen's got some of the best people we have to decipher the riddle Akarui left us" she noticed he was getting up and put her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"You're too injured to get out there; you need to rest" she told him.

"No, I have to get out there, there isn't any time to just sit around and be injured when Sparkle's in trouble" he put his hand on hers and started to pull it away.

"Then don't" she said.

"Eh?" he froze.

Aqune removed her hand from his and used both her hands to grab his.

"Sit here and rest, just so that you can gather strength, so that when you go to rescue your friend, then you have enough energy to last in a fight" she told him, staring into his eyes.

Z looked down before he looked back up. He simply nodded. "Okay" Aqune grinned but for some reason, didn't release his hand as he laid back down.

"Um, Aqune?"

"Yeah?"

"You could let go of my hand now"

"Huh?" she blushed when she realized she was still holding has hand and released her grip on it.

Z had a sudden idea.

"Hey Aqune"

"Yeah" she said.

"How about when things calm down, we go on a date or something?"

"Eh?"

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Lumen walked into a room with Buguese, Beerain, Stags, and Grasshop in it.

"So any news on the data?"

"Well, we have deciphered a way we can create a mass-production version of the Driver, but production of it will take a while" Buguese responded.

"And the technology we received from Embassy, how is it faring?"

"Surprisingly, the workers have adapted to it well, and our production of data and searching for a way to stop Helheim is growing exponentially." Beerain responded.

"Well, is there any way we can upgrade besides with these "Genesis Drivers"?" Lumen asked one last question.

"Of course" Buguese took out a red, black, and silver Driver with a cyan piece at the bottom. "Our studies show that if you take the core off the Genesis Driver and use it with a Sengoku Driver, then you can combine it with the Sengoku Driver to create a stronger formation of Arms. We found this while testing your Driver, I apologize"

"But, how do we get more Genesis Drivers?" Grasshop asked.

"The only known way to get Drivers is from Embassy, and the only way to get them from him is to go see him in the infirmary, but however, according to our prediction, he will want something from us, which is why I suggest we give him "that""

"You can't mean the Key" Lumen said.

"It is our only option, if we give him the Key, then there is a chance that he could find a way to get Z to use it, therefore enabling us to find Sparkle without that much of a waiting period."

"And we get the Genesis Drivers in return?" Beerain asked.

"We can only hope"

-Back in the infirmary-

Aqune finished her book and stood up… before noticing Z was changing.

"You've got to be kidding me" she said. A few seconds later, Embassy was in Z's place and he opened his eyes before he sat up.

"Where am I?" he asked

"In the infirmary, Z collapsed from exhaustion" Aqune said.

"I see, and you were one of the people who took care of him" Embassy said.

Embassy looked right into her eyes and tapped into the powers of Helheim. He looked right into her future as well, which wasn't good, but at least Z was still unconscious.

He narrowed his eyes and generated something in his hand.

"Use this" he gave her a belt that looked remarkably like a Sengoku Driver, except there was a handle on the top and the Lockseed slot was sideways.

"This it…"

"I don't have a definite name for it, but I'll just say it's a distorted version of the Sengoku Driver. It can't use Lockseeds, but I hope in your hands you can find a way to use it" it wasn't hope; he actually could tell she would.

Before she could respond, he put it into her hands as the door opened. Aqune hid it by placing it on her waist and hiding it under her clothing. She doubted anyone would noticed due to how the Driver was relatively smaller and flatter then the other ones.

Walking in, was Prince Lumen and Buguese.

"Ah the members of the Royal Court, how may I help you?" Embassy asked.

"We need to talk" Lumen said, waving to Aqune, who quickly left. "About what?" Embassy asked when she left.

"I would like to know if you have any more of those "Genesis Drivers" for us to use" Lumen said.

"I'm sorry? I don't usually just give "those" out, especially if you haven't earned them."

Unnoticed to everyone, Hunter was also awake, but just pretending to be asleep.

"Well, how about a deal?" Lumen asked, reaching into his pocket. "What kind of deal?" Embassy asked, intrigued. "I'll give you this Key, if you hand over the Drivers"

"And what relevance do I have for a "Key"?"

"This key is something my family has passed down for generations, trying to figure out how to use it. According to legends, it has the ability to help humans enter the Outer World"

Also unnoticed, Hunter's breath caught in his mouth.

"Intriguing, but I'm afraid I can only give you one Driver for that"

"Then how about this, we'll have a fight in the courtyard, one Rider versus the other, me with the new Genesis Driver versus you with your Kage Dreigon armor. Winner gets whatever they wish from the other."

"You would do this when we just got out of a battle ourselves, _Zangetsu?_(For this part he's speaking with an accent)"

Unnoticed again, Hunter couldn't breathe.

"Well, how about we can change Arms whenever we want?"

"Deal"

"Lumen, are you sure this is a good idea?" Buguese asked.

"If it can help find my sister, I'll do anything"

Embassy smirked. "_Kyomibukai_,(Interesting) very well, take it, but be careful of its power" Embassy generated a briefcase and handed it to Lumen, who opened it.

He paused when he saw what was inside and closed it before nodding.

"Good, then let's get started" and with that, the three left the room, leaving a sleeping (or so they thought) Hunter by himself.

Finally Hunter took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I don't believe it, there are two more types of Drivers? And Embassy just gave Lumen one… no, he just gave him a NEW one" the horrifying thought crossed his mind and he quickly ran to tell the others.

* * *

Corona sat with Igneous at Daisuke's place.

"Oh, it's you again" Daisuke walked up and said to Corona. He took one look at Igneous before he looked back at Corona "this a rebound from your boyfriend or something?"

Corona blushed "no, don't get it wrong, Hunter and I are not a couple, and Igneous and I are just friends!" She quickly got out.

Igneous was shocked by how fast she had said that.

"Well, what'll you be having?" Daisuke asked.

The two didn't answer when Hunter ran in. "Corona, Igneous, you guys have to see this!"

"Hunter, what's the matter?" Igneous asked.

"No time, just come on" before he left, he dropped the applications he signed on the table before he dragged the two somewhere.

Daisuke looked at them before he looked at the applications and picked them up. "Alright, I'll take it"

* * *

Embassy and Lumen stood on opposite sides of the arena.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Embassy asked.

Lumen responded by putting the briefcase on the ground and opening it, revealing there was four slots big enough for a Genesis Driver, and a Lockseed holder for each, but there was only two slots that were holding items. The slots that held items had a Genesis Driver and a Lockseed that had a green front a cyan base, and the code E.L.S.-04.

He picked up the Driver and placed it on whilst grabbing the Lockseed.

Lumen put the Driver on and a silver belt wrapped around his waist, securing the Driver in.

He held up the Lockseed.

Embassy laughed a little and pulled out his own Sengoku Driver and placed it on. Lumen didn't even flinch when he brought out the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Henshin!" "Henshin"

**Melon Energy**

**Kage Dragonfruit**

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Zangetsu's symbol and the Melon Lockseed along with the cyan Lockseed that had the identification E.L.S.-04.**


	13. Spider 11

Spider 11: The Outer World Part 2

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: When the fight finally ends, Z is sent to the infirmary with injuries, and later, Embassy and Lumen prepare to face off.**

* * *

"Henshin!" "Henshin"

**Melon Energy**

**Kage Dragonfruit**

Over Lumen's head, an object resembling the Melon Zangetsu used appeared.

At that moment, Hunter ran in with Corona and Igneous.

"Hunter, what's going on?" Igneous asked.

"Just watch" Hunter snapped.

Lumen placed the Lockseed onto his belt, as did Embassy. The belt made a high-tech noise before he locked it in.

**Lock, On!**

**Lock On!**

Instead of a theme playing, the belt started pulsing until the Lumen put both his hands on the handles and pushed the right one in. Embassy sliced the fruit open.

**Soda!**

**Down Fall!**

The Melon spun as it fell onto Lumen's head, as did the Kage Dragonfruit.

**Melon Energy Arms**

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

The Melon started unfolding before a burst of electricity covered Zangetsu and he exploded, his Genesis Driver and Energy Lockseed falling off.

"Prince Lumen!" Igneous said.

Lumen grew a face of anger and stood up before placing his Sengoku Driver on and taking out the Melon Lockseed.

"Oh? Growing serious are you?" Kage Dreigon joked as he finished changing his weapon to lance mode.

**Melon!**

The others were in shock to see the Melon form over his head. Lumen placed it onto his belt and locked it in before slicing it.

**Lock On! Soiya!**

**Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen!**

His Zangetsu suit formed and he grabbed his Musou Saber and charged Kage Dreigon.

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Zangetsu ran at Kage Dreigon and swung at his head, which he dodged before he retaliated with a kick into the gut and then slashed across his chest, but was blocked by his shield.

Zangetsu swung for his head with a shout, but Kage Dreigon blocked with his weapon and stabbed it into the ground before using it as a balance to swing around and kick Zangetsu in the face.

Zangetsu fell back and threw his shield, which Kage Dreigon swung around and hit, but when he turned back around, Zangetsu unloaded a single round of bullets into his chest, caught his shield and began using both weapons to slash across Kage Dreigon's chest, stomach, arms and legs. Kage Dreigon responded by pulling out one of his other Lockseeds and clicking it open.

**Kage Zakuro!**

The Zakuro appeared and his Arms dissolved. Zangetsu slashed at him again, trying to get him defenseless, but Kage Dreigon blocked it and head butted him and placed the Lockseed on his belt before slicing it open.

**Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Arms: Assault! Shooting Villain!**

The Kage ZakBurster appeared in his hands and he fired several bullets at Zangetsu, who blocked it, but not all of them.

He then united the Kage ZakBurster and Kage Blade and started unleashing several shotgun bullets except they shot out like machine gun bullets.

"Almost done?" Kage Dreigon panted.

"Depends, are you?" Zangetsu asked.

"What?"

"When I proposed the duel, I kept in mind that you and Z share the same body, therefore, while Z has gotten rest, and the body has cooled down, you would come in for a duel, and exhaust the body again, making it harder to achieve victory" Zangetsu said.

Kage Dreigon looked down at the ground and his body started to shake in fury.

"You little-!" He ran at Zangetsu and activated another Lockseed.

**Kage Mikan!**

He replaced the Lockseed and locked it in before opening it.

**Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Mikan Arms: Crash! Villain's Edge!**

The Orange-Arms like armor appeared, along with the Kage Mikan Slasher and he started doing battle with Zangetsu again.

Zangetsu ran at him, but barrel-rolled through the slashes and flipped again before grabbing his shield and throwing it at him. The boomerang-like weapon hit Kage Dreigon.

**Soiya! Melon Squash!**

"Not today!"

**Down Fall! Kage Mikan Sparking!**

He held the two swords in front of himself and let go, and they inexplicably started to spin. Orange energy covered them as wind started to swirl around him. Zangetsu made contact with the shield and Kage Dreigon kicked forward and the shield spun forward and Zangetsu dove out of the way.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On 1-10-100! Melon Charge!**

Zangetsu unleashed four energy bullets at Kage Dreigon, who intercepted. Due to his exhaustion, he fell straight to the ground, his suit dissolving as Embassy fell onto the ground.

Zangetsu shifted his weight as he reached to his belt and closed the Lockseed, reverting to Lumen.

Lumen walked over and picked up the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed before walking towards Embassy.

"Alright Embassy, a deals a deal, hand over the Drivers."

Embassy growled as he stood up and generated a suitcase and handed it to Lumen with a sneer. "Hope they have more control with the suit then you do"

Embassy walked away and Lumen opened the suitcase and looked at the contents before closing it and starting to walk away, but he saw the spectators and froze.

The two sides stared at each other for a few moments.

* * *

Sparkle awoke on a chair in a room with boarded up windows.

"Where, am I?" she asked, standing up groggily.

Sparkle looked onto her waist and saw her Driver and Lockseed were there and checked her pockets, where she found the objects she accidentally stole.

She took her Lockseed off and prepared to activate it when she heard a noise.

Sparkle looked around, trying to find the source when she turned back around and saw a girl in white clothing sitting in the chair she was in before.

"Corona?" Sparkle asked.

The girl looked surprised. By now the others had confused her for Aqune. "How did you know?"

"I've known you all my life, your one of my best friends, and I don't really know Aqune that well, so it's easy to tell you two apart, even if your sisters who look alike." Sparkle said in a childish tone.

The Girl smiled gravely and looked at Sparkle.

"Why do you continue to fight, if you continue down this path, then there is no turning back, you will have to fight until the bitter end"

"Oh, I know that when we're done fighting it's all going to end, but I don't know about the turning back, it all worked out with the Invectids, and it'll probably work out now"

The Girl In White sighed and snapped her fingers.

The door behind Sparkle opened and she turned around. "Wow, thanks Corona!" Sparkle said and she pocketed her Lockseed before she ran out the door.

The Girl In White looked at the ground in regret when she suddenly vanished.

* * *

Sparkle ran out of the room and saw she was in a hallway. Running towards one end, she ended up making it to a door, and she opened it up and there was two things she noticed.

One: She was now outside and Akarui was nowhere to be seen.

Two: This was not the village she knew.

The place she was in had tall buildings that appeared to be made of glass and metal and people there were people walking nearby in strange outfits and strange machines.

Sparkle walked towards the city, awed by what she was seeing, but she wasn't paying attention and walked into the road.

A car horn honked just in time for someone to pull her out of the way. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, sorry!" Sparkle called after them.

"What do you think you're doing walking into the street like that!" a man said to her.

Sparkle looked at the man. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that was covered in stains that were from food apparently and black pants. He had a large white hat on.

"Sorry, I haven't really seen anything like this before" Sparkle said.

"Look, where are your parents?" the man asked.

"I don't know my brother said that one day they left, he didn't say where though" Sparkle replied. "Well then where's your brother?" the man asked. "I don't know, the last time I saw him was about a couple hours ago"

"He left you behind?" the man was in shock. "No, I don't know where he is, but he'll find me" Sparkle naively said.

"Alright, well you can wait here until he gets back." The man said gesturing to a restaurant nearby.

"Okay, what's your name?" she asked before they walked inside.

"Leon" Leon told the girl as she sat down in an empty chair at a table and Leon walked into the kitchens. "Hey, Jane?" Leon asked his coworker, who was also one of the waitresses.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from her phone. "Keep an eye on that girl over there, and warn me if something suspicious happens" Jane nodded and Leon got back to cooking.

* * *

Lumen sat in Daisuke's restaurant (which was thankfully very empty) and was being watched over by Hunter, Igneous, and Corona.

Igneous was the first one to break the silence.

"How long have you been using that Driver?"

"I don't have to tell you anything" Lumen snapped.

"Okay, let ME try" Hunter said. "Lumen, why are you fighting as Zangetsu? Better yet, why are you fighting against us, instead of with us, it's obvious we share the same goals"

"No, my goal involves helping humanity to survive the Helheim invasion that are caused by Cracks, your mission is to stop Helheim" Lumen crossed his arms.

"Why do those have to be so different from each other?" Corona asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Lumen replied.

"Well, what are Cracks?" Igneous asked.

"You guys don't know? It's what we call those zipper portals" Lumen replied.

Igneous was going to respond to the question when Z walked in.

"So, you guys were here all along" Z placed his hands in his pockets.

His regular outfit was different; he now wore a plain white shirt under and red plaid button up shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"What's with the new outfit?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I got tired of being confused with Embassy, so I changed my outfit so that when we changed, people could tell the difference" Z replied.

"That seems logical" Igneous responded.

"Okay, back to my subject, I figured out what to do about the Sparkle situation" Lumen sat up. "And, what do we do?"

"First off, I need the "Key" that you promised Embassy because I just figured out what to do with it" Z said.

"Well, spit it out, what do we do?" Corona said.

"The key needs to be used in conjunction with someone from the Outer World and from the Inner World, with it, you should be able to create a doorway from the Inner to the Outer World" Z responded. "Thankfully, we have Hunter for the Outer World, but we need someone with a pure heart and animal spirit for the Inner World".

"An animal spirit?"

"_Hai_(Yes), and I have the perfect candidate."

* * *

Sparkle sat at the table for several hours, idly watching the sights go by. She didn't really find herself bored, as she continued to be amazed by the sights, but kept quiet for the sake of the other patrons.

Leon looked at the girl before he walked out of the kitchen and handed her a slice of cake. "What is this?" she asked.

"Cake, I figured you need to eat something after waiting so long" he told her and he walked back into the kitchens.

Sparkle watched him walk away before looking at the cake and picking up a nearby fork on the table and starting to eat.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in order not to squeal. The cake was delicious! She quickly dug in and carefully started to eat the cake, so to savor the flavor.

She looked out the window just in time to see Akarui Fenikkusu walk out of the building she came from, spot her, and walked towards her.

Sparkle put her fork down and started to run away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jane, Leon's coworker asked.

"I have to go, he's going to find me!"

"Who is?" Jane asked.

"Hey Jane, what's going on?" Leon walked out of the kitchen, very confused.

"I don't know, she just ran away from the street, as if she was trying to hide."

"Excuse me" A male voice spoke up.

_No, it's him! _Sparkle slowly turned around and came face to face with Akarui Fenikkusu.

"I'm sorry, has she been a problem to you guys?" Akarui said, pretending to be innocent.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"I'm her brother, Akarui" Akarui said.

"Why did you leave your sister behind like that?" Jane asked. Leon appeared to be very suspicious of this man.

"I'm sorry, I lost her while we were walking towards our hotel"

Sparkle tried to speak up, but she couldn't.

"Okay, then, but first, tell me, where are your guys' parents?" Leon asked.

"Leon" Jane said. Leon raised his hand to silence her.

"Our parents? Well, they're waiting for us at the hotel, we're supposed to go meet them, she was so excited she spent all night memorizing the address." Akarui reached for Sparkle, but she was pulled back by Leon.

"Sorry, but I'm calling BS here. She told me that her parents were gone, and that you told her that as well, so why are you saying that she would know where they are?" Leon questioned.

"That's it, I'm calling the police" Jane took out her phone and started typing in emergency services number when Akarui grabbed it and threw the phone down before crushing it.

"Hey! That's my-" Jane was interrupted by Akarui pointing his finger at her throat, and she felt his claw under his leather glove.

"I don't think so" Akarui pulled his hand back and snapped his fingers.

From in the sky, a Crack opened, but instead of a forest, there was a bright light and an appearance of a castle as two Invess, a Shika and a Byakko, fell out into the street, causing the civilians to run.

Jane and Leon could do nothing as the creatures stumbled towards them and stood behind Akarui.

"So, hand over the girl, or I start hurting everyone" Akarui said.

"Just who are you?" Jane asked, very afraid.

"My name is Akarui Fenikkusu, and I need this girl to further my plans" Akarui uncovered his gloved hand to reveal his claw.

"Correction, what are you?" Leon said.

Unnoticed to them, Sparkle had secretly taken out her Driver and Lockseed and placed her Driver on.

"None of your business" Akarui grabbed Sparkle and she took her chance.

**Budou!**

The Budou fell from a Crack and crashed into the Invess and Akarui jumped back before swatting it away.

Sparkle did her form and slammed the Lockseed onto her Driver.

**Lock On!**

The theme played for a minute as the two spectators could simply continue to look on.

"Henshin!"

**Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

In her default Arms, Ryugen took her gun and pointed it at the Shika Invess and shot it with several bullets before doing the same to the Byakko.

The Byakko Invess ran at her, trying to deflect the bullets before she dodged an attack from it and kicked its leg out before shooting it in the back of the head. When the Shika Invess tried to get close, she shot it in the face, stunning it before slamming the handle of her gun into the stomach then face.

Ryugen ducked under a claw and shot several bullets into the stomach before she simply punched it.

"Okay, what did Igneous say about finishing battles fast?... Oh yeah, to hurry before civilians get hurt" Ryugen raised her left hand to the Cutting Blade on her belt and sliced the Lockseed three times.

**Hai! Budou Sparking!**

**"Dragon Triple Shot!" **Ryugen raised her gun to the Byakko Invess and unleashed three Dragons that struck the Invess in a triangle formation before causing it to explode.

She turned to the Shika Invess and simply jumped up and kicked it in the side of the head before hitting the blade on her belt twice.

**Hai! Budou Au Lait!**

**"Dragon Double Shot!" **She pulled the handle on her gun and energy loaded into it before she released both energy dragons it into the Shika Invess and destroyed it as well.

Ryugen turned to Akarui and pointed her gun at him.

"Tch" Akarui lifted his arm to his side. "Henshin" the feathers circled him and created his Firebird form.

Firebird created his Feather Edge and ran at Ryugen. Ryugen dodged a slash and kicked at Firebird, who blocked it before slashing across her chest.

Ryugen fell to the ground as Firebird's sword was forcefully pressed onto her shoulder and Firebird pulled it away, slashing at her suit like a knife slicing bread, except not damaging it.

Ryugen fell to the ground, but Firebird wasn't going to stop, he slashed downwards, but was stopped when Ryugen shot at him and caused several energy bullets to spark at his suit. When Firebird falls back, Ryugen pulls the handle on the back of her gun back and shot at Firebird with multiple powered-up energy bullets and caused him to fall back.

"That supposed to hurt?' Firebird taunted as he generated a gun made out of feathers that resembled the Budou Ryuhou. "Say hello to my little friend…the Feather Shot" he pointed the gun at her and fired several shots as she dove out of the way.

She unleashed a shot onto him, which he dodged.

The two got into a shooting match, with Ryugen behind a car and Firebird behind a table that he knocked over.

Ryugen unleashed a charged shot at the table and got back quick enough to pull out the spiky Lockseed. "Don't have a choice." Before she could click it open, one of Firebird's feathers came up to the car and had managed to slash across the hood, going through the metal before another shot had miraculously gone through it before hitting the engine, causing the engine to explode. Thankfully, when Ryugen heard the metal cutting, she took a chance to run and dive from the car just as it exploded.

Though for every good thing, there's a bad thing. Because it exploded, she was sent into a wall with enough force to deactivate her suit. The green Lockseed fell out of her hands and she fell into unconsciousness.

Firebird got out from behind the table and got closer to Sparkle.

"Heh, I guess Ryugen isn't a match for me either" he reached to grab her when all of a sudden, an object lodged into his mask and caused him to be temporarily blinded when Leon ran by and picked up Sparkle and the Lockseed before running off with Jane.

When Firebird finally got his sight back, he noticed that no one was around. Cackling, he deactivated his transformation and used a discarded napkin to wipe the remaining cake off his face.

"Well, this just got interesting"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Ryugen's symbol, the Budou Lockseed, the Kiwi Lockseed, and the spiky Lockseed.**

* * *

**A/N** **I decided to explain the main plot of the Arc's because it may seem as if there's no plot going through them, so as I go on doing this, I hope to add more explanations to the Arc being written at that time.**

**Arc I: Rider Battle Saga: Beginning Arc where the main Riders start to emerge and main plot of Helheim bridges out. Notable for how the characters seem to be in a war with each other as time goes on.**

**Arc II: Outer World Saga: Second Arc where the setting moves to the Outer World, and the Riders gain new forms and powers while investigating more about Helheim and: "The Light"**

**That's all I have for now, as I haven't planned ahead and I don't know what the next few Arcs are going to be but you can expect it to be somewhat like Gaim, except with a bit more original plots.**


	14. Spider 12

Spider 12: The Durian Rider Enters!/ The Gate Between Worlds

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Sparkle, princess of Arachna Kingdom, is kidnapped and Lumen and Embassy battle over who gets the good end of a deal to save her. When it ends, it is revealed to Igneous, Corona, and Hunter that Lumen is Zangetsu. Meanwhile, Sparkle escapes and is subsequently helped by a chef named Leon and his girlfriend, Jane. When Akarui finds her, they must escape before he finds them.**

* * *

Leon and Jane ran into a building and closed the door behind them before locking it.

"What just happened?" Jane said.

"The only one here who actually knows is unconscious" Leon put Sparkle down. "So what now? That guy's going to come back for her?" Jane said.

"We have to find out how to do what she did, and this should be the key to doing so" Leon showed off the Lockseed Sparkle dropped.

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Erin and Will walked into the room to see the Spider Riders sitting there.

Z was also there, but was eating a bowl of rice with a fork for some reason.

"Ah, Erin, thank you for coming on short notice, you too Will" Z ate another forkful of rice.

"Okay, what do you want?" Erin asked.

"Since we need help with solving this puzzle, which calls for someone with an animal spirit, and I believe you can help us."

"Why do you need Erin to help?' Will asked.

"Because, she has a Driver and a Lockseed which, when used together, you should be able to amplify any animal spirit you have in you" Z investigated a couple of pieces of rice he picked up with his fork before putting it in his mouth.

"That's it, okay, I can do that" Erin reached into her clothes to grab the Driver and Lockseed when Will stopped her.

"What's it to us?" Will asked.

"Will!"

"What, we have to know before we agree to it" Will stubbornly said.

"Okay, then you can come with us to get the reward when we travel there"

"That's not enough!" Will snapped when Erin smacked him in the back of the head. "We'll take it" she said before looking at her brother in frustration.

"Alright, then Hunter, Erin, you two might want to get ready" Z said as he took out a green and blue key.

"What- how did you-!" Lumen checked his pockets to find the key, which he couldn't find before looking at the key in Z's hand.

"Exactly" Z simply said before placing the bowl of rice on the table and getting up.

He walked towards the two as Hunter placed his Driver on.

He handed the key to Hunter who looked at it.

Erin finally managed to get her Driver out before placing it on, causing a beige Rider Indicator to appear along with a mask that had nothing on it but a visor and a gem on the forehead.

"Eh? That's strange, what's wrong with the mask?" Corona asked.

"I don't know, that's the first time that's happened" Z said.

Hunter held the key out and Erin grabbed it as well.

"So… what now?" Hunter asked.

"It's supposed to open a door, so I would suppose walking into the supply closet and placing it where a key slot would be would be out best guess" Z said.

The two complied and walked to the closet before placing it near the handle, where a key slot appeared.

"So, we just put it in?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah" Z observed carefully.

Erin nodded and the two placed the key in the slot before twisting it.

Pulling open the door, Hunter saw a tunnel before he fainted, as did Erin.

* * *

Sparkle sat in front of Jane and Leon, who were waiting for her to say something.

"Sparkle, what was that armor" Leon broke the silence.

"I don't know how to describe it but it's called Ryugen" Sparkle said.

"Ryugen?" Jane said.

"Yeah, the full name is Spider Rider Ryugen though"

"Really? It looked more like that armor we saw a while ago. It belonged to thay guy who called himself a Kamen Rider" Leon said.

"Oh, Z said that was the name too, but we were already called Spider Riders, so we just changed it"

"And how long have you been a "Spider Rider"" Jane said.

"I've been a Spider Rider for a few years, but Ryugen for about a few weeks"

"Well, could you explain what you do with that armor?" Jane asked.

"Usually it works with the Lockseeds to transform me into Ryugen"

"Ok. What are Lockseeds exactly?"

Sparkle reached onto her belt and pulled off the Budou Lockseed before showing it to them. Leon pulled out the Durian Lockseed secretly and looked at it.

"I don't really understand why, but they come from a forest that's named Helheim, along with the Armor we use"

"Wait, if armor that powerful exists, then why do you have it?"

"Occasionally, things called Invess fall out of portals and I have to fight them"

"And you have to do this by yourself?"

"No, I do have people to help me. There's Igneous, Corona, Hunter, and Z" she said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Leon asked.

"Leon" Jane whisper-shouted, smacking him in the arm. "What, it helps to know" he admitted.

Sparkle ignored that in favor of sifting through her pockets to look for an object.

"It's around here somewhere" she asid before she finally pulled out a belt buckle that had no indicator and held it out to Leon "here you go"

"Wait what?" Jane did nothing as Leon grabbed the Driver and looked over it. "This is it? A belt buckle?" Leon looked over it.

Sparkle was about to speak when the TV suddenly came on.

"What is that?" she asked. "You don't know what a TV is?" Jane asked.

The screen was mainly white noise before it cleared to reveal Akarui staring at the screen while in front of a building.

"Hello Zawame City!" he said in a fake voice that appeared to be very familiar for some reason (This isn't Zawame City, I just wanted to make a joke). "For those of you who don't know me, I am Akarui Fenikkusu, and I need something that someone else has taken from me. And if I don't get it back, then everyone in this building will burn" he flexed his wrist and several feathers that was embedded onto the building exploded.

"Oh my-"

"Holy-"

Sparkle stared at the screen and quickly got up and started running out the door.

"Hey!" Leon quickly chased after her.

* * *

Hunter and Erin awoke in a room surrounded by statues of Spiders and their respective Riders.

"Where are we?" Erin asked, getting up.

Hunter looked around and spotted something.

"Be careful" he grabbed his Lockseed and held it in front of him before he started to walk forward.

Erin nodded and started following him.

The two got to the end of the pathway when Hunter realized that what he saw was a person in armor.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"I am known by many names but I shall be called X, the Spider Rider who found the Key" X said.

"The Key? You mean what we used to get here?" Erin asked.

"Yes, with that, you shall be able to enter the Outer World"

"Really, I can go home? But if that's true, then how are we going to get there, because we're stuck here" Hunter said.

"I don't believe you're worthy enough to get home." X said.

"What? How come?" Hunter was pretty livid.

"You continue to get stronger and stronger, but in an armor that was created with the power of your enemies, the Invess. How can you say you are a hero of the Oracle's Light when you use that armor?"

Hunter realized he was speaking the truth. _He's right, I've been using my Gaim armor so much, that I've forgotten I still have my Spider Rider powers, and Shadow._

"That is why I will test you, to see if your resolve is true" X took out a sword, showing off a Manacle as well.  
Hunter held out the Orange Lockseed, but stopped and put it in his pocket before showing off his Manacle.

"Arachna Power!"

What appeared to be Spider Webs started coming out from his Manacle, center first. Then, starting at his feet and hands, a suit started forming as well. When it was done, two lights came out and one attached to his wrist, creating a shield while the other formed a staff with two blades at the edge.

"Shadow! Spider Out"

A bright light shot out of his Manacle and formed the Spider Shadow.

"About time you called me" Shadow grumpily said.

X slightly laughed before drawing his own weapon and holding it in front of him.

"Raiment, Spider Out" From his Manacle, a gold, black and silver spider shot out.

The two of them got on their Spiders and started doing battle.

Erin watched but slightly started to grab her Manacle, prepared to use it.

Hunter swung high and then spun in a circle before aiming at X's legs.

X ducked and then jumped over it before using his sword and slamming the handle into Hunter's face.

Hunter fell off Shadow, who quickly caught him.

"We have to use this room to our advantage" Shadow told his partner. "Agreed!"

The Spider jumped up and shot out two webs before using them to get to a higher vantage point.

X responded by tapping his foot onto Raiment, who shot two webs and the Spider flew towards them.

Hunter jumped off Shadow and stabbed forward as X jumped up and extended his foot, burying it into Hunter's stomach.

Hunter crumpled before he started to fall to the ground.

"ORACLE'S LIGHT!" The Oracle Key in Hunter's possession split into two before it changed into two balls of light. Both flew to Spider and Rider respectively. The light with Hunter flew into his Manacle and he generated a new weapon that was more powerful then his last, along with a shield, which upgraded his suit, a large bulky piece attaching to his shoulder pad. Shadow upgraded as well, his legs and body becoming bulkier.

A web shot out of Hunter's shoulder piece and attached to the roof, catching Hunter and he landed safely on the ground.

He held his weapon in front of him before jumping up, the web shooting out of his shoulder pad unexpectedly before it launched him forward as he tackled X of Raiment.

The two fell, but X got Hunter off before slashing downwards, causing Hunter to crash into the ground.

"Heh, is that the best you got?" Hunter pointed his weapon at him.

X pointed his own weapon at Hunter in response and the two charged.

Erin watched the scene, afraid to transform.

"What should I do?' she looked up and saw a pillar that was about to fall over onto the two of them from the impact Hunter had on the ground.

"No! ARACHNA POWER!" she ran forward and revealed her Manacle as the pillar fell over.

A transformation quite similar to Hunter's started and soon enough, Erin was standing in her own Spider Rider suit with a weapon resembling a drill that was attached to a brace on her wrist appeared.

She tackled Hunter out of the way and the pillar fell.

"Anima! Spider Out!" a cyan, navy, and beige Spider came out of her Manacle and stopped the pillar.

"Are you two alright?" Anima, obviously female, asked.

"No way, Erin, you're a Spider Rider?' Hunter asked.

"There's no time" the two of them got up "we still have to deal with X"

* * *

Sparkle ran a while before stopping at a random point.

"Where am I?" she asked "This is a lot harder to navigate then back home."

Leon caught up to her.

"Sparkle, hold on, you can't just go and do that?"

"And why not? There are people who need help"

"Then why don't you leave it to those who can deliver it."

* * *

"Why do you continue to fight? You can't defeat me without going into that armor, and if you do then you prove you're not a true Spider Rider" X said.

* * *

"Because-" Sparkle said.

* * *

"-It doesn't matter what I fight with-" Hunter said.

* * *

"-There are people who can't defend themselves, and I can't just let that happen-" Sparkle continued.

* * *

"-As long as I can, I'll grow stronger and stronger, both with my Spider Rider and Gaim powers! I still can move forward as I am now! As Spider Rider Gaim!"

* * *

"-As long as I can, I'll help in the fight for the innocent! I want to help too, and I will! As Spider Rider Ryugen!"

* * *

**Insert Theme: Point Of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi **

"So I won't just sit here and let this go on!" the two shouted simultaneously as they clicked open their Lockseeds.

**Budou! Lock On!**

**Orange! Lock On!**

**"Henshin!"**

**Hai!**

**Soiya!**

**Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

"This is my stage now! And I'll never give it up to anyone but those I care about!" Gaim drew his Musou Saber and ran at X.

* * *

"Sorry Leon, but you have to let me do this… I have to ascend the Dragon's power, okay?" Ryugen turned around just to see smoke in the night sky through her visor and she ran towards it.

Leon looked after her before looking the Sengoku Driver Sparkle gave him and the Durian Lockseed.

With a growl, he ran after her.

Ryugen arrived at the building to see smoke coming from it and several marks where explosions were.

At the front of it, was Akarui.

"Ah, Princess, care to join our fun?" he taunted.

Ryugen growled and pointed her gun at him.

"Stop!" Leon ran in.

"Leon?" Ryugen lowered her gun slightly.

"I get that you want to help, but maybe you should have a little backup."

Leon held up the Driver and placed it on, a yellow strap wrapping around him comfortably. The Rider Indicator changed so that it now had a green and silver spiky mask on it.

Leon held up the Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Durian!**

From a crack, a green and silver spiky fruit started to float down. Leon placed the Lockseed in the Driver.

**Lock On!**

The theme that played was unfamiliar as it was basically a guitar riff before Leon hit the Cutting Blade.

***Guitar Riff***

The Durian fell on his head and created a lime green suit with spikes all over it. Underneath the Durian, his helmet formed, similar to the one on his Indicator and from the top of the fruit, the rest of the helmet fell down, creating a yellow compound eye effect through two eyes and the durian started to fold down.

**Durian Arms:**

The entire thing folded out in a similar way to Donguri Arms. In his hands, two spiked swords called the DuriNoko appeared.

**Mister~ Dangerous!**

"So, let's cut this cake!" Leon ran at Akarui. He swung wide and Akarui ducked to the ground and rolled.

"Henshin!" Akarui changed into Firebird and drew the Feather Edge before running at Leon. He stabbed forward, but was blocked by one blade before the other pierced his stomach.

Firebird stumbled back. That had actually hurt him.

"So, anything sharp enough can cut you? Sparkle, got anything else?" Leon said.

"I'd rather we fight him in our simplest forms" "got it!"

The two ran at Firebird. Leon stabbed forward and caught Firebird with both blades before Ryugen pulled the handle on her gun back and jumped up before driving her foot into Firebird's face, jumping back, and then shooting him just as Leon dove out of the way.

Ryugen blasted him several more times as Leon hit the blade on his belt.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Squash!**

Ryugen looked at him before nodding and hitting the Cutting Blade on her belt.

**Hai! Budou Squash!**

**"Durian Spike Razer!" ** Leon ran forward and drove his now glowing DuriNoko into Firebird, who screeched like a bird when in pain and Ryugen jumped up.

**"Ryugen Kyaku!" **Ryugen jumped into the air as purple energy surrounded her right foot. She extended her foot and grape-shaped energy was released as she fell towards Akarui. Leon dove out of the way again as Ryugen impacted the DuriNoko and sent it further into Firebird, causing an explosion.

* * *

Gaim slashed at X, who dodged before blocking with his sword when he came back around.

"It shouldn't matter what I use to fight as long as I help others is it? And as long as I never lose sight of my path, which I haven't, then I'll keep fighting as Gaim!" he pushed X back "I'll fight for my friends, even if I have to sacrifice everything for them!"

**_"Well said, Hunter Steel" _**Z's voice resonated throughout the area.

"Z?" Gaim looked around.

**_"I'm communicating with you through your thoughts, as you are unconscious to the rest of us back at Arachna Castle" _**Z told Gaim.

"Well, any idea what to do?" Gaim said.

**_"Yeah, use this" _**In Gaim's hand, a ball of light formed, and he quickly sheathed his Musou Saber. The ball of light changed into a familiar violet Lockseed.

"Wait, this is Z's, can I really use it?" he was about to click it open, but hesitated. He put it on his holder and grabbed another one instead.

**Ichigo! Lock On!**

"Sorry Z, I need to get stronger with my own power!" he sliced the Lockseed.

**Soiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

Gaim stood in Ichigo Arms before raising the Ichigo Kunai up and spinning them around.

"Alright, let's go!" He jumped up and landed on Shadow before the two charged.

Erin nodded and she crawled onto her Spider, Anima, before they charged as well.

Gaim drove a Kunai forward, but was blocked by X before he jumped up, landed on Raiment, and kicked X in the stomach before jabbing the end of his weapon into his face.

As X fell back, Erin threw her drill and as it spun, she whipped her arm to the right, sending it into X's side, cutting into his side and drawing blood.

X collapsed onto his Spider, but he fired on last attack at them.

"Raiment Charge!" He threw his sword forward as it charged with energy.

Gaim jumped over it and hit the blade twice on his belt.

**Soiya! Ichigo Au Lait!**

Gaim flipped backwards and grabbed several Ichigo Kunai Shuriken from nowhere before they started to rain down on X.

Gaim grabbed the Dragonfruit Lockseed and placed it onto the sheathed Musou Saber.

**Lock On! 1-10-100! Dragonfruit Charge!**

**"Ichigo Raining Rush!" **Gaim performed his Rider Kick as he managed to somehow blend into the Ichigo Kunai Rain and violet energy covered him as well.

As he got closer, Shadow jumped up and dove forward, adding his own power to the kick as they merged into a large ball of light.

"SEI-HAAA!" The ball of light came closer to X, before all of a sudden, there was an explosion.

**End Theme**

The smoke cleared to reveal Hunter standing besides X, who appeared to be in no pain, just on the ground.

"You-you purposely missed." X said.

"Of course I did, if I attacked and killed you, then I guess you'd have been right about me not being worthy of being called a Spider Rider" Hunter said before he extended his hand to X, helping him up.

"Hunter Steel… I guess I was wrong about you" X laughed "but someday, you'll need a Raiment of your own…here" X handed a black object that looked like the slot where the Lockseeds were placed in the Genesis Driver.

"Where did you get this?" Hunter looked over it.

"In my time, there was a group of heroes, one who I saved, and he left me this to give to who made it to the gate to the outside, and you have but if the way you act is symbol enough for the rest of the Spider Riders, tell them to use the gate every once in a while, it gets lonely around here."

"If that's true" Erin spoke up "then why are you still here?"

"I promised I would be the guardian of the Gate, I haven't broken that promise yet" X said.

"One last thing, give this to your friend Z" He gave Hunter a Lockseed with the identification of L.S.-20. He waved his hand and the two were blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

"HUNTER! HUN-ter! Hunter!" Hunter's eyes snapped open and he sat up when he heard a blurry voice that got cleared and clearer. He was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Um, Corona, I don't think he can breathe" Aqune commented. "Yeah, I think we should just keep quiet, nothing we do will get her to loosen her grip" Z said. "You can only wonder why" Igneous sweat-dropped.

Eventually, Hunter managed to get Corona off him before he got up and looked down.

His Sengoku Driver was equipped, along with the Dragonfruit Lockseed. He took it off and tossed it to Z, who caught it without a response.

Erin looked around, but made sure to hide her Manacle before getting up.

"So, is it done, can we go to the Outer World?" Lumen asked.

"Well, according to legend, there would need to be a guardian at the Gate, and since they apparently got his blessing, we should be free to use the Key to get between both worlds." Z said.

"I say we go now" Magma spoke up.

"Why?" Will asked "why are you guys so determined to go up there?"

"You saw Sparkle being kidnapped, right?" Will blanched. "We're going up there to save one of our own, and also to have Hunter see what has happened when he was gone" Z said.

"I agree with Magma" Slate spoke up.

"Same here" Igneous said.

"As do I" Aqune raised her hand.

"Let's do it" Lumen grew a determined look.

"Shall we go then?" Z grew a smirk.

Hunter nodded and walked to the door. He took one last look at those behind him, who nodded before he opened the door and was greeted by a hallway that appeared to be made completely of light.

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Gaim's symbol, the Orange, Pine, and Ichigo Lockseeds along with the Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle.**


	15. Spider 13

Spider 13: Suika! Grapefruit! Big Bang Combo!

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Hunter and Erin have managed to defeat X, the guardian of the Gate between the Inner and the Outer World, enabling them to travel freely between both. Meanwhile, Sparkle has received a message from Akarui, stating that she must come to him or he will start attacking civilians, thus leads to events that reveal the appearance of a new Rider!**

* * *

Ryugen landed on the ground and turned around to see Akarui had vanished.

She sighed before reaching to her belt and closing the Lockseed, reverting back to Sparkle. Leon ran up to her side and looked at the flaming area on the ground where she impacted and closed his Lockseed as well.

"So, what do we do now?' Sparkle asked.

Leon was about to respond when the two of them heard groaning. Leon turned and ran towards the source to see an adult lying on the ground, a piece of rubble next to their head and a pool of blood around them. Next to them was a boy that appeared to be around Sparkle's age, but his left arm was stuck under a larger piece of rubble as well and he was moaning in pain.

Leon ran over and helped get the rock off.

"Who are you, can you tell me your name?"

The boy looked him in the eyes. "My name is Akira"

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga te)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to te?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, took out the Oracle's keys and showed her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Akarui stumbled through the city, clutching where the swords had pierced his skin. What appeared to be a black liquid started leaking out of him.

"D- those Kamen Riders!" he leaned against a building, incapable of going any more. He clutched his head in pain and slid to the ground as images flew by in his mind.

"It appears I don't have a choice!" he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The portal to the mysterious place opened up and he extended his arm into it as vines spread into the alleyway. On them were several fruit, which he grabbed and stuffed into his mouth.

Power surged through him as he changed into his Firebird form when several Invess jumped out of the portal.

* * *

Z sat up to see he was in a building, along with his friends, most of whom were unconscious. When he stood up he looked out the window to see the city. He nodded before he turned around to see that Hunter and Aqune were getting up.

"What happened?" Aqune asked.

"It appears that the transition between both worlds caused us to go unconscious as we were unprepared to do such a thing." Z thought about it.

"So what now Z?" Hunter asked.

"I say that you should wait here Hunter, in case the rest of them wake up, it wouldn't be a good thing if they wandered off.

"And what about us?" Aqune asked.

"We should go look around and see what we can find" Aqune nodded and the two left.

"Leave me with this job, I see how it is" Hunter grumbled.

The two walked out of the building and Z held Aqune's hand to hold her back, but she didn't notice because she was in awe of the city, partly the reason he was holding her back.

He led her away from the area she was at before he led her into a building.

"Z, where are we?" Aqune asked, taking in all of the cloth she was seeing.

"A store, this is often where you go to get clothing, which is why we're here, because we're going to need new clothes if we're going to blend in." Z told her.

She nodded and the two walked further into the store.

"Can I help you two?" a worker asked them.

"Yeah, my girlfriend lost a lot of her clothing when her house burned down and this was the only thing that survived, so I figured we should come and see what we could get for her" Aqune's cheeks lightly tinted red when Z called her his girlfriend, but it wasn't really noticed for some reason.

"Okay, I'll start getting to work the" the worker led Aqune away as Z sat down in a chair and pulled out the Lion-phone before somehow playing games on it.

A few hours later, Z was shaken awake by Aqune, who was wearing a black jacket and a violet shirt along with a pair of white pants that had pink highlights on them.

"Well, what do you think" Aqune asked.

Z slightly blushed. "I-I really think you look g-good, yeah you looked good" Z said awkwardly.

Aqune giggled at seeing Z the way he was now.

"S-so, shall we go?" Z got rid of his stutter after paying for the clothes.

"Ok, let's go" Aqune held Z's hand as the two walked out of the store.

"Um Aqune, what exactly are you doing?" Z's blush intensified.

"Well you said we needed to blend in, and I think it would make it seem believable we're normal people if we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Well do we really have to pretend?" Z whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry what?" "Nothing!" Z's face was bright red.

Aqune giggled again.

The two continued on their way until Aqune made them stop.

"What is it?" Z asked.

"What is that?" Aqune used her free hand to point at something in the window.

"It's a cake, usually what people eat for food" Z replied.

"I know what a cake is, I just want to know why does it look so colorful?"

"Well, it usually ups the appeal I guess" Z said.

"I guess it looks good" Aqune put her hand to her chin.

"You want some?" Z asked her. "Wait, you'd really do this for me?" Aqune was surprised.

"Yeah, but first let go of my hand so I can pay for it"

* * *

Sparkle and Leon sat at the hospital, waiting for the diagnosis of the boy… and for the police to let them go.

"So, why are we in trouble?" Leon asked.

"For suspected acts of terrorism, don't forget, it could be your fault" the officer watching them said.

"But we helped the situation, it was someone else who caused the explosion" Sparkle said.

"Likely" the officer said.

The two sat there until the doctor walked by. "How is he?" Sparkle spoke up.

"He's fine, his arm has serious damage, but he wants to speak to both of you" the two of them nodded

The two of them walked in to see Akira, who had a distant look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leon asked.

"She's gone… my only family is gone…" Akira turned to them "why didn't you save her?"

"We couldn't we were too busy dealing with the guy who caused the accident." Sparkle said.

"That's no excuse!" Akira slammed his hand on his bed. "She was the only one I had left and you failed to save her… you could've left the job of dealing with that guy to the police!"

"I've dealt with Akarui before, there was nothing we could have done except fight him"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" Akira shouted. His heart monitor started going crazy. The doctor ran in and the nurse ushered the two of them out.

"Leon, do you think he's going to be okay?"

"…I don't know"

* * *

Z and Aqune finally walked back into the building and saw everyone was awake and quite impatient.

"There you guys are!" Corona said

"Why is Aqune wearing something different?" Igneous asked.

"We needed to go exploring around the city and we asked around, but so far we found nothing. I needed her to change so we could blend in more efficiently" Z lied.

"We still need some outfits" Corona said.

"I'm aware, which is why I was going to come back and take your measurements before we went back out to get some more clothes" Aqune said.

"So how long is this going to take?" Magma asked.

"As long as you can stand still" Aqune said.

Z went up the stairs for a while until he managed to get to the roof and sat down. Hunter followed.

"Hey!"

"Yo"

"So, how are you enjoying the city so far?" Hunter asked.

"Why are you pretending you don't know Japanese?" Z asked Hunter.

"Excuse me?"

"You claim to not know Japanese, yet you seem very familiar with the city, thus leading me to believe that you've lived here for a while, and one does not simply live in an area for a while without learning the native tongue, or at least some of it" Z told Hunter.

"Alright, you got me, I know some Japanese"

"Then why did you hide it?" Z questioned.

"I'm so used to knowing English when speaking with my friends, that I'm afraid if I go back to Japanese, then I'd choose to go back to Japan instead of staying with them."

"Wow, you are incredibly stupid" Z stood up.

"Z!"

"Ginga"

"Wait-what?"

"A while ago, you wanted to know my name, and I figure that you're finally worthy enough to know it… it's Ginga… my full name is Ginga Haru Kazuraba"

"Wow, Ginga, I don't know what to say"

"Well, you could start by still calling me Z, because the others don't know my name, and I at least want to keep it that way for a while" Z said.

"Alright… Z"

Z smiled and walked down the stair, passing Erin as he went down.

Erin walked onto the roof and got her first look of the Outer World.

"Wow" she took a step closer to the edge of the roof and looked at the city.

"I know it's a great view isn't it?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it's great… wait that's not why I came up here" she turned to Hunter "I need you to keep me being a Spider Rider a secret from everyone"

"What! Why? You were awesome out there, even if you only performed one attack" he muttered that last part under his breath.

"Look, we all have skeletons in our closet and demons we each have to hide, some of them prevent us from ever doing a certain thing again until we're ready. I happen to be one of those someone's and I'm not ready to be a Spider Rider again" Erin told Hunter.

"But, you could help save a lot of people!"

"No!" Hunter froze at her shout "I can't do anything if I'm paralyzed with fear that I could do more damage then help" Erin looked over the view.

Hunter was about to speak when Aqune walked up the steps.

"Oh, there you are Erin, come on, we need your measurements" as soon as they left, Hunter laid back on the ground.

"What is this? 'Give Hunter even more secrets to hold' day?" Hunter complained. Shifting his position, Hunter took something out of his pocket to avoid it digging into his skin.

"Oh yeah, it's this thing" the item he was referring to was the rectangular device X gave him.

"What AM I supposed to do with this?" he asked himself before shrugging and putting it down next to him.

Hunter laid there for a moment before he heard screaming. The only thing about him hearing it though, was the fact that everyone else inside the building heard it. And since they're heroes… well, I'll let you connect the dots.

* * *

Sparkle and Leon were finally let out of there and they walked for a while.

"So what now? Are we just going to wait for Akarui Fenikkusu to show up?" Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, I really think we should rest up, but I feel as if something is just around the corner, waiting for us."

And literally the second they got in front of an alleyway, just around the corner was an Invess that jumped and crashed into Sparkle before lifting her and running off. Naturally, her reaction was to scream.

"Sparkle!" Leon took out his Lockseed and Driver and activated them.

"Henshin!"

**Durian! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Durian Arms: Mister Dangerous!**

In his armored form, Leon managed to jump up and get in front of the Invess before stabbing it with his sword.

The Invess dropped Sparkle and Leon got in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she prepared to get her Driver out when all of a sudden, several more Invess came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Crap! I think there's too many!" Leon dodged one claw before retaliating by jabbing it with the DuriNoko.

"Then let us help!"

**Orange!**

**Banana!**

**Marionberry!**

**Dragonfruit!**

**Matsubokkuri!**

**Donguri!**

"Henshin!"

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi! On Stage!**

**Come On! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow of Light!**

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In The Shadows!**

**Come On! Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

Gaim, Baron, Arrow, Dreigon, Gridon, and Kurokage jumped into the battle and began using their weapons to their advantage.

"You guys okay?" Dreigon managed to get close to the two to ask them.

Leon nodded.

"Alright, I don't know who you are under the Bravo armor, but get to work" Dreigon said.

"Bravo?"

"That's your title, deal with it" Dreigon formed lance mode with his staff and started fighting.

"Fine, but what if I don't want to be called "Bravo"?" Bravo mumbled.

Bravo joined the battle by slashing and stabbing the Invess, injuring them further upon their skin coming into contact with the spikes on his sword.

Bravo jumped over an Invess before slamming his sword into its face before using his other one slash across its stomach.

Just as he turned, he spotted a flash of red and chased after it.

* * *

Gridon smashed an Invess in the face before spinning around and hitting another with his Donkachi. He jumped out of the way of a claw before hitting it again. Kurokage spun his staff around and stabbed the end into a gut before taking it out and repeatedly slashing across the chest and facial area.

Both of them spotted Bravo.

"Hey! Hold on!" Gridon shouted as both managed to chase after him.

* * *

Arrow had managed to get out of the way of a claw before slashing and firing an energy arrow and then spinning around while slashing, leaving a black energy wave as she did. Gaim sat near her, slashing away with the DaiDaiMaru and Musou Saber as his enemies got close. Arrow stabbed the tip of the bow into an enemy before pulling the handle back and unleashing an arrow and when it began to stumble back, Gaim used both his weapons to slash wide and craft an X-shaped scar.

The two of them were soon surrounded by enemies.

"Any ideas? There's too many!" Gaim said.

"What about a new Lockseed?" Arrow released an arrow into the eye of a Shika Invess.

"Good idea, Igneous, Z, any of you got a new Lockseed?" Gaim shouted as he unleashed a slash that was filled to the brim with orange energy.

"No! Didn't you get a new one?" Dreigon asked.

Meanwhile, Baron had taken out the green Lockseed and looked at it.

"Hunter! Catch!" Baron tossed him the Lockseed before spinning in a circle and causing sparks as he swung.

Gaim caught it.

"Alright, thanks!" he clicked it open and took the Orange Lockseed off his belt while looking down, not particularly noticing that the portal happened to be quite larger then before.

**Suika (Watermelon)! Lock On!**

"Oh my!"

"What the-"

"A huge watermelon!?"

"Eh?" Gaim looked up as his Orange Arms finally dissolved to see the huge object. "EH!? No way this'll work, that's too big, too big!"

Dreigon smacked an Invess out of the way. "The Suika Lockseed? Well, I'm not complaining, that may be the one thing we need" he sighed.

"No no no, I am switching!" Gaim reached for the new Lockseed he got from X, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to give it to Z and when he brought it in front of him, he accidentally hit the blade on his belt and somehow let go when he did, sending the Lockseed in his hand flying.

**Soiya!**

"Ah-" Gaim looked down at his belt and saw the sliced-open Lockseed before looking up and then back at the group. "Aw Sh-" the giant watermelon fell and landed on him, apparently crushing him and stopping him mid-sentence.

"Hunter!" Sparkle shouted.

"HUNTER!" Baron shouted in sadness at seeing his friend crushed.

Arrow froze and underneath her helmet, tears started slipping out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, the same thing happened to this Gaim too!?" Dreigon dove forward and rolled while grabbing the Lockseed Gaim accidentally threw.

Three Elementary Invess went to the object curiously and one tried to attack it… before it started to spin rapidly and cause them to explode when it rolled over and either crushed them or hit them.

As it rolled across the Invess, it finally announced the Lockseed chant.

**Suika Arms: Odama (Wrecking Ball)! Big Bang!**

When it got rid of most of the Invess, the object up righted itself and Gaim's helmet, which had a red coloration to it but no back to it, popped out the top.

"Well, that happened" he commentated.

"Hunter!" Sparkle, and Baron said, relieved.

Arrow grew a smile under her helmet and the tears coming out of her eyes were tears of joy at seeing the person she cared about the most had turned out to be not dead.

"Tch, you just had to show off, didn't you Gaim, well there is still too much to handle, might as well start helping!" Dreigon reached to put the Lockseed on the holder on his belt as the Invess came.

Unbeknownst to them, two Invess had moved to the alleyway, where there were a lot of Helheim fruits, which they started to indulge themselves in before they started to grow.

The group noticed this and turned to the Invess as they came crashing out of the alleyway.

"Great, Evolved Forms, time to step it up!" Dreigon didn't put the Lockseed on his holder but held it in front of him as he clicked it open.

**Grapefruit!**

A crack opened above him, but it was about two-thirds the size of the Suika crack.

From it, an object resembling a Grapefruit floated down. Dreigon replaced the Dragonfruit Lockseed with that one before locking it in and slicing it open.

**Lock On!**

**Rise Up!**

**Grapefruit Arms:**

The Grapefruit landed on his head and somehow was light enough not to crush him. It began folding down as he jumped up with the front folding past his legs to form feet and the back and sides folding down onto his back to form mini-wings and the inside unfolded to the sides, folding out to form arm pads and one final piece from inside it that was above his helmet folded onto his chest.

**Blitz! Soaring Hero!**

In Dreigon's large robotic hand, a halberd called the FruitBerd appeared. (Imagine the final form weapon for Wizard, the AxeCalibur, except orange)

"Alright! This is our stage now!" Gaim announced and his ball form shifted around to form armor.

**Yoroi Mode!**

A piece from the back of his helmet came off as it unfolded as it dropped into his hand before unfolding to reveal a dual-ended sword designed after a watermelon called the Suika Sojinto.

"Dragon, Charge!" Dreigon pointed the FruitBerd at one of the two Evolved Invess before both of them charged.

* * *

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

Gaim slashed at one of the two, managing to break off a few of the tusks and claws. The Invess screeched before it charged again, but had received a single slash and stab to the face. As it fell back, Gaim had jumped over and slashed across its face again and again. The Invess screamed, but apparently had lost brain cells when it changed as it charged again.

Baron swung and stabbed forward, stabbing an energy banana into his opponent before spinning and causing it to swing with him, tearing a hole into the Invess's side and causing it to set of a chain reaction by exploding.

Arrow spun before planting her weapon into the face of an Invess before jumping up and kicking it in the face before shooting an arrow and sending her further into the air.

Arrow clicked open her Lockseed when she reached the peak of her flight and activated it.

**Lime! Lock On! Come On! Lime Arms: Rapier of Speed!**

When she came back down, she drove her LimeSlicer into the skin of an Invess, and the gravity of her fall caused her weapon to keep going as well, slicing it into two before kicking the right one away and causing it to explode.

Dreigon spun around, crashing the FruitBerd into several Invess, while sending them back as well.

He jumped over the arm of the Evolved Invess before he drove the axe portion of his weapon into the head of his opponent and bringing it down. Dreigon pulled out the Kage Blade and opened it up before managing to somehow putting the bottom of the handle into the Kage Blade and closing the weapon. Then, he grabbed the inside of the axe and held it up before pointing the bottom of the Kage Blade at the Evolved Invess before firing several large bullets at it.

The Invess screeched before both ran away.

"Wow, these things are a lot weaker then we thought" Gaim told Dreigon as they ran after them.

"Either that or we're becoming too OP (over powered)" Dreigon responded before both of them started changing.

**Odama Mode!**

**Crawler Mode!**

Gaim shifted back around so that he was back in the large green ball mode. Dreigon's Arms changed so that his legs folded down and wheels popped out of the bottom of the item. The portions of his arms had extended and attached to the wheels on the bottom. The wings on his back had folded onto the side and formed a kind of shield.

Gaim rolled after them while Dreigon simply drove after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Baron and Arrow finished off all of the Invess and chased after them on their bikes.

* * *

Sparkle watched the four go away when she noticed a few Invess going back into the alleyway.

"Um guys…?" Sparkle looked back and shrugged before running after the Invess and, with a call of "henshin", transformed.

**Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

* * *

Gaim and Dreigon cornered the Invess.

**Crasher Mode!**

**Yoroi Mode!**

The two shifted back into their respective armor modes and pointed their weapons at them.

"Okay, time to finish this!"

**Soiya! Suika Squash!**

**Rise Up! Grapefruit Squash!**

Gaim held his arm out in front of him and swing it in a circle and an apparition of a watermelon shot out and captured the Invess.

Dreigon held his weapon in gun mode out before shooting an apparition of a grapefruit and capturing the Invess as well.

"Sei-Ha!" Gaim jumped over and his robotic arm spun as he repeatedly slashed before the apparition exploded.

Dreigon jumped up and his FruitBerd glowed multiple colors before he slammed it downward onto the head of the Invess, causing the apparition to split into six slices before exploding.

Gaim in Orange Arms and Dreigon in Dragonfruit Arms jumped out of their respective explosions as Arrow and Baron drove up on their bikes.

"Alright we did it" Gaim said and all of a sudden Arrow ran up and wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug.

"Don't worry me like that again!" she said mid-hug.

"Hey where's Gridon, Kurokage and the other one?" Baron asked.

"I thought they were following you guys" Gaim said as Arrow let go.

"No, I saw them run off earlier after Bravo" Dreigon admitted.

"And you just let them?" Baron asked.

"Didn't have much of a choice" Dreigon snapped.

"Come on, we left Sparkle behind while we were unaware of them leaving!" Arrow said and the four got on their bikes before driving back to where they were.

**End Theme**

* * *

Bravo ran after what he saw and turned the corner to see that it wasn't there.

"That's weird" he turned around to go back when he spotted someone familiar.

"You!"

"Surprise" Akarui Fenikkusu smirked. His feathered arm was now bulkier and his other arm was appearing to grow another claw as well.

"What do you want!" Bravo got into a ready stance.

"Just to give you a little gift!" Akarui shot a lime green and purple light at Bravo, who absorbed it and his head dropped.

Akarui chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see that the new memory power is working." He extended his wing and flew up and away onto a building.

Gridon and Kurokage finally ran into the alleyway and saw Bravo standing there with his head down.

"Hey, what are you doing? People need help out there" Gridon pointed behind them. Bravo didn't respond.

"Come on, this isn't a game" Kurokage walked over and placed his hand on Bravo's shoulder.

Bravo slowly looked up. "Let's go, we have to –ach!" Bravo had suddenly slashed his right DuriNoko across Kurokage's stomach, making him bend over before he drove his knee into his chin, knocking him back.

"Hey, what's your problem!" Gridon shouted before Bravo charged him as well.

Gridon moved out of the way of a slash and blocked another with his Donkachi before using his hammer as a weapon against Bravo's chest.

"Stop! We have to go!" Gridon shouted and it fell on deaf ears as Bravo had taken his swords and stabbed them both forward and into Gridon's chest, sending him back when Bravo ran at an equal pace and slashed upwards, knocking Gridon onto the ground where he started writhing in pain.

By this moment, Kurokage had started to charge with a war cry. He stabbed forward but was parried, but he used the momentum to bash Bravo in the head, side and stab him in the gut, but it did little to no damage when Bravo slashed across his chest.

_"Un, deux, trois!_(One, two, three!)" Bravo counted with each slash… and repeated that sequence.

When Kurokage was weakened enough, Bravo picked him up over his head and threw him into the air before hitting the blade on his belt.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Squash!**

Bravo stood there and his Mohawk gained red energy and Kurokage unfortunately fell on it, and Bravo flicked his head forward, causing Kurokage to fall to the ground and for some reason, the Matsubokkuri Lockseed didn't go to Bravo when his suit dissolved, but his Driver did pop off. And not to mention the user, Slate, was unconscious.

Just as Bravo was about to finish the job, Gridon tiptoed behind him and tried to do a sneak attack when Bravo spun around and slashed repeatedly across his chest.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Au Lait!**

**"Super Durian Spike Razer!" ** Bravo drove his blades into Gridon and caused his suit to dissolve, revealing Magma, his belt to fall off, but for some reason, his Lockseed did not pop off.

Bravo turned back and forth between the two when all of a sudden, his suit faded and his eyes were revealed to be a faded green color and suddenly changed back to normal when he collapsed to the ground.

Two figures walked in, having seen the entire thing. "So, you're plan was spot on as usual, Tommy"

"Of course it was Steven, now come on, let's get these back to the boss" the two of them picked up the two dropped Drivers before they ran out of the scene.

* * *

Akarui sat on the roof laughing.

"Oh that could not have gone any better" just as he got up to leave, he turned around and saw a man in a blue suit with red armor.

"Gaim? So you want to fight too?" Akarui cockily asked.

However, Akarui noted that this Gaim was different, as his armor was now a red color, and had some strange markings on them. His helmet had the same visor and back part of helmet, but both were an ominous red color. His mouthpiece was black and his horn now had red accents to it.

"So, which Bujin Rider are you? I don't often see many ones who are sides or replacements in the armies, but this one has the most, so it would be best to relieve you of your power now" "Gaim" pointed his blood red DaiDaiMaru at Akarui.

"Tch, what makes you think you're a challenge for me Gaim?"

"Wrong… I am not the Gaim you know… my name is Bujin Gaim!"

"So, Gaim had another version of himself waiting as well, time to fight then! Henshin!" Akarui ran at Bujin Gaim and changed into Firebird and drew the Feather Edge and Shot as he started to fight.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone but Bujin Gaim, there was a strange Crack sealing behind him.

Inside it, there was an image of a world with Riders fighting before it suddenly changed to three images that hinted at his next destinations:

A world with a red and brown-haired boy who was laughing along with his friends.

And world where two people are seen together. On with long black hair and a black leather jacket, and the other with shorter hair and a red and silver jacket.

* * *

**A Zipper covers the screen, revealing a symbol very much alike Gaim's but it appeared to be more evil and in the center, there was an Orange Lockseed, but it was an ominous red color and had a strange black marking on it.**

* * *

**A/N if you got the hint on which Rider I planned for which series, it really shouldn't be hard who I'm making the next special about. But you'll find out who they are when I post it. And since Bujin Gaim appeared, you KNOW something will go down in the future.**


	16. Special 3

Special Spider 3: Lead-in to Gaim X Wizard: Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N, not really sure if you guys will enjoy this, but I hope you do, and if you don't understand why this is here, this is basically helping out with explaining why the characters here are in the Gaim X Wizard special later and hopefully for a side-plot if I can figure it out. There are more characters there, but this is explaining a few who will most likely appear in the plot as a side main character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Tenkai Knights, Sword Art Online, and although it is barely mentioned at all in this special, Spider Riders.**

* * *

**Intro: Kamen Rider Ryuki, a Rider who fights to keep the balance of both Mirror World, Earth, and one other planet; Faiz, a Rider who was killed in a world different from our own and brought back to life as a monster; and Blade, a Rider who was trapped in a game for two years fighting against his enemies to save everyone! These three Riders have fates that soon intertwine, and now they must become part of several wars where they must give it their all or they die.**

* * *

-Faiz and Blade-

Raito Tachibana and Kazuto Kirigaya both stood on opposite ends of the yard, both holding wooden practice swords and in respective ready stances, Kazuto putting his weight mainly onto his right leg while Raito was standing straight up.

On the sidelines, sat five of their friends. To the right sat Suguha Kirigaya, Kazuto's cousin and Raito's girlfriend, while next to her was Asuna Yuuki, Kazuto's girlfriend. On the left was Ryotaro Tsuboi, Kazuto and Raito's best friend, and Elizabeth Yagami, who was Raito's friend.

In the middle was Michael Klaus, who was currently standing and looking between the two.

"So who do you think will win today?" Ryotaro asked. "My money's on Raito" Elizabeth said.

"You think so? I think Kirito-kun will win again" Asuna told Elizabeth.

"Doubt it; they're both about 50-50 in wins, so it could go either way" Suguha spoke up.

"You're just saying that because you can't decide between your boyfriend or your cousin" Elizabeth joked.

"Okay guys, standard match, One v. One, Kirito, AKA Kamen Rider Blade vs. Takumi, AKA Kamen Rider Faiz will start soon" Michael finally spoke up.

"Oi, Klaus, what did we tell you about calling us our in-game names" Kazuto was annoyed.

"Or my "other" name" Raito frowned.

"Oh don't play stupid we all know this will escalate into a Rider battle, so let's just go" Michael waved his hands and both Kazuto and Raito nodded before they charged.

Kazuto stabbed forward before rearing his arm back and slashing, but Raito had dodged the stab and used his own sword to block and got in close before using the back of his hand to hit Kazuto in the face, but he dodged as well. Kazuto backed away while spinning and used the momentum to bash Raito's head, anticipating him ducking under it before kicking him in the gut and slashing downward to which Raito blocked.

"Hey, don't kill each other out there!" Ryotaro shouted.

"Ryotaro-san, they know each others moves and tricks, so it's unlikely that they won't anticipate some kind of move from each other." Suguha told Ryotaro.

"Besides, Raito can handle a lot of damage either way despite if he's in human form or as Takumi" Asuna said.

Raito kicked Kazuto in the leg before swinging his weapon like a baseball bat. Kazuto ducked and swept Raito's legs out from under him. However, Raito had caught himself and flipped forward back onto his feet while slashing downwards, to which Kazuto dodged and used his blade to cause Raito's sword to slide down and Kazuto spun and pushed him in the center of the back, causing him to fall forward before he slashed across his back.

Raito had fell forward from the strike and spun around.

Unzipping his jacket, he revealed he had on a strange belt and he reached into his pocket and took out a phone while discarding his sword.

"So we're escalating the fight?" Kazuto discarded his own sword and took out a buckle with a clear cover on the front and slid a card into it. From that, several cards shot out and covered his waist, forming a red belt.

Raito opened the phone and hit the 5 button on the phone three times before hitting the enter button.

**Standing By!**

Kazuto did a pose with his right hand and extended his right arm slowly to the left.

Raito threw his hand holding the phone into the air.

"Henshin!" Both of them shouted. Kazuto pulled the handle on the side of his belt and Raito slotted his phone into the belt before turning it so that it was horizontal.

**Complete!**

**Turn Up!**

Red lights started covering Raito and formed a suit as he ran towards Kazuto.

Kazuto ran towards Raito as a blue rectangular field appeared from his belt and he ran through it, forming a suit.

At the center, Faiz and Blade met in battle, fighting with fists at first.

"Well, it looks like they're going all out again" Asuna smiled.

"Not even three minutes, and they put their armor on in battle" Suguha giggled.

"How is it that Kazuto and Raito get lucky with so many girls?" Ryotaro grumbled.

"I wouldn't go that far, Kazuto only has eyes for Asuna, and Suguha and Raito have cared about each other for years, Raito told me he's been friend-zoned by her a lot of times" Elizabeth said.

Faiz and Blade fell back at an equal distance from the center. Faiz grabbed the bike handle from the back of his belt and took something off the top of the phone on the belt before sliding it into the handle and a red light shot out and formed the Faiz Edge sword.

Blade simply reached to his left side and grabbed the Blade Rouzer before holding it in front of him.

The two ran at each other again and started slashing and clashing blades all over the place.

"Wow, they're really getting into it" Michael blinked.

Faiz and Blade slashed at each others chest at the exact same time and had caused some sparks before they charged again.

"It's to be expected, Raito has his appetite for fighting since he became an Orpenoch, and Kirito-kun was the only one who agreed to help" Asuna confirmed.

Both fell back and Faiz reached to his left watch and took off a small chip before inserting it into his belt like the way it was when he took the chip out to put in his sword.

**Complete!**

His chest plate opened up and rotated around to form shoulder pads and revealed inside of it was something like an energy core. The red lines across his suit turned silver and his yellow eyes turned red.

"Already stepping it up Raito-san?" Blade opened the panels on his sword and took out two cards before activating them in the brace on his left wrist.

**Absorb Queen! Fusion Jack!**

Two cards circled around him and his silver chest plate and mask turned gold. Several red and silver conjoined items appeared on his back, which was very akin to wings. His sword gained a little attachment to the sword and made it longer and sharper.

"_Tatakai!_ (Fight!) Kazuto-kun!" Faiz charged Blade and the two clashed blades again. The two did this for a while at a pace that wasn't seen as they were going at their all.

They activated their respective special attacks.

**Start Up!**

**Mach!**

The two blurred and attacked each other, becoming a mess of silver, gold, blue, and black. Soon enough, their attacks were announced.

**Exceed Charge!**

**Thunder; Slash; ****_Lightning Slash!_**

The blurs came into contact with each other in a mess of lightning and red energy.

Ryotaro, Elizabeth and Michael covered their eyes, while Suguha and Asuna just squinted.

**3, 2, 1; Time… out!**

The blurs returned to normal to reveal Faiz and Blade, who were both tired. Faiz reached to his belt and took the chip out.

**Deformation!**

His suit returned to normal, as did Blade's. The two dropped their swords to their sides.

"Well, I think this will end in a tie again" Faiz laughed.

"Yeah, that is the understatement of the year" Blade joked. Suguha and Asuna smile at the scene.

The two reached to their belt to deactivate their suits when all of a sudden, a black creature and a white creature jumped through the reflection of a puddle in the ground. The black creature was armored and scaled and appeared to be like a dragon except less feral and with large wings. This was the Wyvern Inhumanoid. The white creature was like the Wyvern Inhumanoid but less dragon-like and more animal-like. The name of this one was the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid. (If these two monsters already exist, please warn me)

The Wyvern attacked Faiz and knocked him over before punching him while he was down.

"Raito-san!" Blade ran over and got the Inhumanoid off, but it retaliated by beating the crap out of both of them.

"Kirito-kun!/Raito-kun!" Asuna and Suguha shouted.

The Inhumanoid served its purpose as the two jumped back into the portal.

"Wait just a minute!" Faiz and Blade chased after them but tripped and Blade accidentally knocked Faiz into the portal.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna ran after them, and without thought, jumped into the portal.

"Asuna!" Michael tried going after the others, but apparently the portal had closed by the time he got there.

* * *

-Ryuki-

Guren Nash was having a normal day hanging with his friend Ceylan when everything started going wrong.

It started like this:

"Go on Guren, go talk to her" His best friend, Ceylan Jones, told him.

"I don't know man, I don't think she would exactly think of me like that" Guren told Ceylan.

The person in question was named Beni. They weren't exactly enemies, but they weren't exactly allies either. Guren had a bit of a crush on her, but somehow, Ceylan was the only one to figure it out. She was sitting on a swing by herself in a playground, looking at the ground.

"You never know until you try" Ceylan smacked him in the back.

"Ceylan" Guren snapped. Sighing, he relented and started walking over to talk to her, looking back one last time to see Ceylan giving him a thumb's up, to which Guren shook his head.

"Hey, Beni" Guren said. Beni turned and saw Guren. "Oh, why if it isn't Bravenwolf himself" Beni said.

"Come on Beni, please just call be by my real name" Guren asked.

"I find it much better to tease you like this, it's fun for the both of us" Beni stood up. "It's not really fun for me" Guren complained.

"So, why did you want to talk to me? Trying to spread your view on the world and how it should be saved again?" Beni asked.

"No it's not that"

"Because it's never really going to work on someone like me, it's a mystery why you even talk to me with the way everyone acts around me" Beni walked around Guren.

"That's because, every girl I meet is all a part of a one-track mind, with their obsession with looks, appearance, friends and all of that, but even though I see those kind of people all the time, you're the only one who I found that's… different" Guren told her.

Beni's eyes narrowed. "So, I'm not good enough to be like those girls?" Beni hissed.

"No, it's not that at all, those kind of people aren't exactly my type. I like people who aren't obsessed with following the status quo, that is fine with the way they are and I think you're better because, well…" Guren couldn't get the next words out.

"I see, you think of me as a girl who you'd be friends with if it wasn't for the way I see things… and I guess I'd agree" Beni smiled.

Guren smiled as well but didn't even open his mouth when they heard a ringing noise.

"Not now" Guren hissed under his breath.

"I have to go" "Wait!" Guren called after her when she ran away.

"Aw man I was so close" he said.

"Guren!" Ceylan called out to him, having heard the noise as well. They both nodded and ran towards the nearby public bathrooms.

The two ran inside and faced the mirror after checking the stalls to make sure no one was in there. Unbeknownst to them, Beni had entered the girl's bathroom that was on the opposite side and had taken out a rectangular white object with a symbol on it. This was the Femme Advent Deck. She held it in front of her in the mirror. Around her waist, a silver belt (called the V-Buckle) with an empty space that was big enough to fit the object formed.

On the opposite side, Ceylan and Guren did the same with a black rectangular object in each of their hands. This was the Knight Advent Deck and the Ryuki Advent Deck.

Guren threw his right arm to his left side while it was in a straight line. Ceylan threw his bent right arm to his left side as well. Beni however, had crossed her arms in front of her and slowly brought them to her sides before bringing the deck to her left side.

"Henshin!" All three shouted before they slotted their respective items into their belts.

Three images converged around each of them and formed a suit as they set their arms to their sides.

For Guren, his suit was mainly red with a silver chest plate. He had a red gauntlet on his left arm that had a dragon's head designed onto it called the DragVisor. His helmet was silver and had several metal strips covering his red eyes. The symbol on his head was based off a dragon's head as well. Guren had changed into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Ceylan's suit was black with several black and silver guards on his arm, legs, and chests. On his head, his helmet was silver, black, had metal strips on it much like Guren's, and had two pointed edges, much like a bat's ears. The symbol on his belt was similar to that of a bat. Ceylan was now Kamen Rider Knight.

Beni however, had a black suit and several white pieces of armor attached. Her chest plate was white and had a silver design on the front. Her helmet was somewhat similar to Knight's except that it had more of a swan design. The symbol on her belt was that of a swan as well. Beni had taken the name of Kamen Rider Femme.

"_Yosha! _(Alright)" Ryuki held his hand in front of him. Knight grabbed a rapier-like device from the left side of his belt, named the DarkVisor (I think) and held it in reverse grip with his left hand. Femme grabbed a rapier-like weapon that was almost similar to Knight's in everyway except in color, the symbol on the guard, and the name, which escapes me at the moment.

The three _into _the mirror they were each in front of and the world they were in appeared crystalline and they each boarded a large vehicle that was sort of reminiscent of a motorcycle called the Ride Shooter. Tubes attached to ports on their armor and the top of the vehicle, which had folded up, had slowly descended until it closed and sealed them in. The vehicles took them through the crystal world until finally, they drove through a single crystal and Ryuki and Knight went through, appearing right next to a monster as they drove past it. Unfortunately, Femme's Ride Shooter had crashed into the monster and the monster grabbed hold onto it and held on tight.

"Let go!" Femme stopped and the monster flew off. The top opened up and the tubes detached before she got out and pointed her sword at it.

"What kind of Mirror Monster is this?" Femme asked. The monster was tan and had a small serpent-like body that ended with a snake's head at the top which had two large fangs and a tail. What she didn't know was that the official name was the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid.

Ryuki and Knight were still trying to get out of their vehicles, as it was taking a while for them to get out for some reason.

Femme stabbed forward, but the Inhumanoid dodged before it whipped her with its tail. Femme fell back a bit before pulling a card from the rectangle on the center of her belt, causing a noise to ring out. Femme turned her sword upside down and opened a slot by pulling a tab and slotted it in and she closed the slot.

**Advent!**

From another reflective surface, a giant white swan named Blancwing circled around her.

By this time, Ryuki and Knight had finally gotten out and got into positions around the Inhumanoid. "Are you okay, Femme?" Knight asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Femme said, for some reason answering by saying it in Ryuki's direction.

Ryuki took two cards out and Knight took one card from their belts and Ryuki pushed the top of the gauntlet on his left hand forward, revealing a slot which he slid the two cards in before pulling the top back, closing it. Knight did the same thing Femme did but he kept holding his sword in reverse grip.

**Guard Vent!**

**Sword Vent!**

From a mirror, two monsters, a dragon and a bat, flew through and dropped an item or two into their right hands. In Ryuki's hand right was a sword that had a port on the bottom of his sword while on his left side, a shield that was sort of like the underbelly of a dragon attached to a port on his arm. Knight's sword however, was more like a spear as it was black, silver, and was all in all SHAPED like a spear.

"Why are you about to go all out when we're just going against one and there are three of us?" Knight asked Ryuki.

"I need to hurry so I can catch up to her" Ryuki confirmed.

"Yeah, there's a guy I have to talk to when this is all over" Femme spoke up from where she was.

And with that, Ryuki, Knight, and Femme charged the Inhumanoid. Ryuki slashed downwards, but was blocked before he was kicked away and Knight tried next, but was easily struck back by that tail. Femme tried by getting her Advent Monster to attack it, and when it was distracted, she came through and slashed across the Inhumanoid's chest before Ryuki and Knight came through and drop-kicked it away.

The three stood together when all of a sudden, two more monsters jumped out (the Wyvern and the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.)

"Great, more of these things?" Ryuki said.

Ryuki ran at the Wyvern Inhumanoid as Knight got the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid and Femme took the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

Ryuki slashed at the Inhumanoid and kicked it away before he bashed it in the head with his shield. This barely did a dent and he was easily pushed back by a kick.

Knight jumped up and stabbed downwards with his spear and then flipped forward while it was still in his opponent and kicked it in the face. However, the Inhumanoid simply struck him with its tail before lashing towards him, attempting to bite him.

Ryuki fell into Knight and managed to get him out of the way, but the snake kept going and somehow managed to get Femme, who crashed into a wall from the impact.

"Femme!" Ryuki got up and slashed with his sword, getting the two monsters away from her before getting by her side along with Knight. "Are you okay?"

"Ryuki" she whispered before nodding. The three got up and faced the Inhumanoids that faced them. But for some reason, the Inhumanoids sparked and were pushed back.

From a distance, a Rider in a black suit and silver armor holding a gun, that was based off a phone, was standing there while next to him was a Rider in a navy blue suit and silver armor holding a sword. Between them was a green rider having green and violet armor with a tarantula symbol on them. In their hands was a staff that had a pointed circle at the top and the belt was a circle that had split down the middle and was pushed outwards, revealing a symbol that was basically the club symbol you would see in a deck of cards.

"New Riders? Don't tell me we have to add three more people to the fight" Femme said.

"They're still going to fall to my weapons" Knight added.

Ryuki was silent for a minute, their suits were very familiar.

The three Riders charged and started fighting.

The green and gold Rider, classified as Leangle, had pulled the end of their staff down and the top of the staff was revealed to be three circles, each with a point on them. The circle separated and formed a club symbol.

Leangle slashed across the chest of the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid before spinning around and stabbing forward. They opened a card holder on the side of their belt and slid it through the reader at the bottom of the staff.

**Screw!**

The club started spinning and it began drilling into the Inhumanoid before it was sent back. It was near Femme, so she retaliated by slashing in an arc and sending it forward again.

Blade slashed across the chest before spinning around and stabbing forward and then kicking it in the chest and then slamming his fist into its chest.

Faiz dodged a punch and shot it in the face before dodging again and swiftly moving its arm out of the way so he could shoot it in the chest.

"Do you think we should help?" Ryuki leaned over to ask his friend.

"Nah, they got this" Knight leaned against his spear before Ryuki kicked it out from under him. "Doesn't mean we can't help"

"Doesn't mean I can't Final Vent you right now" Knight threatened.

"Too far man!"

The Inhumanoids, realizing they were outmatched, began to run away.

"Wait!" Blade shouted.

Ryuki and Knight began to follow but stopped.

"They're tough, they should be fine on their own" Knight said.

"Alright, if you say so"

* * *

Ryuki and Knight jumped back through the mirror in the boys restroom and took the rectangles out of their belts, changing back to Guren and Ceylan.

"Well, that was different" Ceylan commented.

"Yeah, but what were those monsters"

"I think we should be more concerned with who those Riders were, that makes it so much harder for us to win the Rider War" the two walked out of the bathroom.

"But why do we have to fight? I know you want to get the wish for your family to be healed, but what about everyone else, the other Riders we met don't have wishes that are so honorable as of now, so why continue fighting?" Guren dared to ask.

"You know my wish, but you don't know everyone else's, for all you know someone out there could have the exact same wish as me" Ceylan said.

"Well, if you have faith, then they can be healed." Guren tried.

"Guren, I was at the hospital when they gave their diagnosis, it will take nothing less then a miracle in order for them to be healed, which is what I need" Ceylan growled.

"But, Ceylan-"

"But nothing Guren!" Ceylan finally snapped. "You know what, we know that Raia was the only other Rider who wanted to stop the Rider War, and Vilius/Ouja killed him, that's why I chose to help you with Beni, so you'd finally get something so you would give up and I wouldn't have to kill you one day!"

Guren looked shocked at his best friend before his face turned to that of anger "oh yeah, like you could kill me, you may be my best friend, but if it comes down to it, I won't hold back in a fight!"

"You want to prove that right now!?" Ceylan demanded.

"Let's!" Guren was about to pull his Advent Deck out and start a fight right there in the street when the two of tem was suddenly broken up by a man who was a head taller then them.

"Whoa, calm down you to" the man said.

"Mind your business!" Ceylan snapped.

"When it comes to fellow Riders, you can doubt we'll not be involved" the man's companions said.

"Fellow Riders?" Guren gasped. The man between them took out a flip-phone and showed it to them while his companion took out a card and showed it as well.

That's when it clicked for Guren.

"Wait, Faiz and Blade! Kirito and Raito!" Guren said.

"No, my name is Kazuto" Kirito told them.

"We're not in a world people recognize us, no one knows us, just let is slide!" Raito snapped.

"So you guys want a piece as well?" Ceylan was still livid.

"No, we wanted to talk you out of unnecessary violence." Raito said.

"We have to fight in the War to fulfill our dreams, there's no other way, how about working for it and actually doing what you desire. Killing others does not attribute to it"

"Oh yeah, and what about your dreams?" Ceylan calmed down a bit.

"Well, he has dreams for something involving technology, and he is moving towards it at the pace he has set for himself. My dream… is to be someone who others admire and look up to while still helping others" Raito admitted.

"Raito-san's always been the kind of guy who would put others before himself, that's just the way he is" Kirito said.

"And you keep moving forward towards you dream?" Guren asked.

"I may still be an Orpenoch, but I choose to live with it as I continue existing. Even if I outlive most of my friends, I'll keep their memory in check with the way they all acted, and the messages they wanted to share" Raito looked at his hand and just briefly, an image of a clawed hand overlaid with his own.

* * *

Asuna drove through the town by herself. She was trying to explore and get a better view of what to do. Currently, she was on a green, gold, and violet bike with her Rider symbol on it.

Stopping at a red light, she saw a flash of white in an alleyway before it reverted to a girl in a black and pink outfit and pink hair.

"A Rider?" Asuna drove to the opposite side of the road and got off her bike before pushing it in the direction of the alleyway. When she got close enough, the girl walked out and looked around, not noticing her before walking out.

Seeing a chance to find out more about where she was, she talked to the girl.

"Excuse me, miss?" the girl turned around. "I'm kind of lost, do you mind giving me directions?" Asuna asked.

"Where to?" the girl asked.

"That's the thing, I have no idea where anything is, and I need some help with where everything is" Asuna admitted.

"Look lady, don't think I'm going to trust you, because I have no idea who you are, and you could be trying to kidnap me!" Beni said.

"I'm 16 and you can't be any older then 15, I don't see how I would have a chance of doing that" well, there goes being subtle.

"Fine, what's your name?" Beni didn't actually trust her, but if things went south, then she could always just transform into Femme to scare her off.

"Okay, my name is Asuna" Asuna said "what's yours?"

"Beni" Beni simply said before turning around and starting to walk with Asuna following. "So where do you need to get to, any building names?"

"No, I just needed to meet my friends somewhere; they said they were going to look for someone named Guren Nash"

"Guren?"

"Oh, he's a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly, but I do think I know where he is"

Beni lead Asuna all the way back to the playground where she saw Guren earlier and saw that Guren was talking with someone, and what Beni heard surprised her. She held Asuna back. "Don't, I have to hear this".

* * *

Guren sat on a swing while Raito was leaning against the swing set.

"So, it's to my understanding that the Rider War features killing all of the other competitors in order to get one wish, so why do you fight? It is obvious you're one of the most powerful Riders, but why fight when it's obvious your hearts not into it" Raito questioned.

"Well, I fight to stop the Rider War, that's why I'm not so interested in killing" Guren confirmed.

"That may be true, but you seem to be regretting something, which may lead me to believe that you did kill someone." Raito got up and put his hands in his pockets.

"I have, and it was something I'll never forget"

"Why? You yourself appear to have moved on from every other death that you've probably seen, so why is it so upsetting when you yourself do the killing?"

"Because, it's the fact that I gave up everything I thought I fought for in order to defeat someone who stole from a friend and used it or their own desires" Guren sighed as he started to tell the story.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Femme tumbled to the ground before getting on one knee and facing her opponent. Her opponent had a green suit. The chest plate was silver, gold, and red and had the design of a galaxy on it. The shoulder pads were green in the front, back, and yellow on the top. The helmet was golden and was round but had a green mask with lines running over it, covering a pair of eyes. Then, two shapes of the side were there, and they resembled a pair of ears. In their right hand was a type of gun that slightly resembled a telescope with the stand folded up and a card slot underneath the viewing portion called the StarVisor. One last thing, the person wearing the armor was a female._

_This Kamen Rider: was Kamen Rider Star-X._

_"You honestly think you can defeat me?" Star-X taunted._

_"Don't have to; there are others that heard the call to Mirror World!" Femme said._

_"But will they get here in time" Star-X drew a card and inserted it into the slot on her telescope._

**_Sword Vent!_**

_She passed her telescope to her left hand and a sword appeared in her right hand._

_Femme stood up and pointed her sword at Star-X, who was standing as she was still weakened._

_Unknown to them, two figures had run to a reflection and one could see into the reflection to see the fight. The one figure who could took a card, which had the words __**Final Vent **__on it and gave it to his friend._

_"Guren, are you sure? You might need this!" His friend insisted._

_"I might not be able to get your Advent Deck back yet, but I can still at least save Femme while in there, I don't aim to fight right now anyways! Besides, you might need to see her fighting style if you want your Advent Deck back" Guren said and he held out his Advent Deck, and his belt formed before he put his arm to his side and threw his right arm in a straight line across his chest. _

_"Henshin!" he slammed the deck into his belt and his Ryuki suit formed before he jumped into the reflection, appearing in the Mirror World._

_Ryuki ran towards the fight as Star-X stabbed forward and Femme was sent back before getting caught by Ryuki._

_"You okay?"_

_Femme nodded. "Oh, Ryuki, why take her side? You belong with me and nothing will stop that" Star-X giggled._

_"No, see the thing is, I'm not interested in people who do this kind of stuff to others" Ryuki growled._

_"I see, Femme got to you, well then I'll just take her out of the picture!" Star-X drew another card and inserted it into her telescope._

**_Advent!_**

_A black and gold dragon came out of a reflection and hit Ryuki, sending him away from Femme before Star-X attacked her._

_Femme was slashed across the chest before she got shot away and Star-X repeated the process before Femme activated a card._

**_Sword Vent!_**

_A double ended staff appeared in Femme's hands and she started to fight back against Star-X, going so far as to strike her belt, nearly hitting her Advent Deck. Femme stabbed forward, but Star-X caught it and stabbed her in the stomach with the StarVisor and released several shots into Femme, sending her to the ground._

_"Hm, I guess you really are as weak as I thought" Star-X loaded a final card into her StarVisor._

**_Final Vent!_**

_The monster attacking Ryuki ran behind Star-X, who connected her two weapons, the sword fitting into the bottom of the StarVisor, together before getting ready._

_"No!" Ryuki ran at the fight as fast as he could. Star-X pointed her weapon into the air and the dragon behind her breathed violet energy and covered the weapon._

_"This is the end" Star-X shot an energy ball at Femme and slashed with the sword that was attached to it and a wave of black energy combined with the energy ball and headed towards Femme._

_At the last minute, Ryuki ran between the two and held his arms out, intercepting the final attack._

_"AAUGH!" Ryuki absorbed the energy and collapsed, his Advent Deck falling out of his belt and cracked with several of the cracks going over the dragon symbol on the front. Without the main source of energy, Ryuki's suit dissolved and he transformed back into Guren, but it was too dark for anyone to see his face._

_"Ryuki!" Femme reached out and grabbed his hand but was instantly kicked away by Star-X._

_"You idiot! Why on Earth would you defend someone like this from me! We're destined to be together! I won't let you stay with her… not while I'm still here to be with you!" While she was saying that, she was kicking Femme while she was down and grabbed her by her neck, lifting her up and taking her Advent Deck off her belt. Femme's suit dissolved, changing her back into Beni, although no one could see her face, before she was tossed aside._

_"Take it! Save yourself!" Star-X tossed him the Femme Advent Deck._

_Guren took one look at it and reached for it, hoping to grab the one thing he needed._

_Star-X turned back to Beni and pointed her weapon at him. "How does it feel, knowing that your life will be sacrificed for the happiness of someone else? Does it feel nice? It feels nice for me!" when she turned back around, Guren had stood up with an Advent Deck and card in hand._

_"Ryuki, care to join me?" Star-X dared to ask. Guren kicked an object towards Beni and she grabbed it before Star-X could. It was the Femme Advent Deck._

_"Wait, why would you do this! Your own Advent Deck is broken! This is the only way to survive"_

_"Because, I'd rather die then be with you!" Guren threw his left arm, which was holding the broken Ryuki Advent Deck out and it started to spark and electricity covered it before the electricity started to branch towards his waist and covered it, causing the signature V-Buckle belt to form around his waist._

_Not even bothering to do his form, he slid the deck into his belt and the card which he took from the Femme Advent Deck, labeled __**Survive**__, glowed and in his left hand what appeared to be a gun version of his DragVisor called the DragVisor Zwei appeared and he opened the "mouth" and slid the __**Survive **__card into a slot on the lower jaw before putting his hand near the opened "mouth" of the dragon's head. "Henshin" he growled and shut the mouth of the Visor, activating it._

**_Survive!_**

_A Red Chinese Dragon called DragRedder appeared in a reflection and circled around Guren before upgrading and transforming into DragRanzer._

_Flames surrounded Guren and three images converged to form his Ryuki suit, but the flames immediately were absorbed into his suit and transformed him._

_His suit was still black, but the chest plate now was basically designed like a dragon's head. His helmet had upgraded, looking more dragon-like as well._

_Kamen Rider Ryuki had achieved Survive Form!_

_"Ryuki, why must you fight your destined one?"_

_"Because" Ryuki took a card from his now red Advent Deck, which had somehow fixed itself "as long as you exist, I can't achieve happiness with my TRUE destined one!" He pulled a panel out from the back of the DragVisor Zwei and slid the card in before pushing it forward, closing it as it activated._

**_Sword Vent!_**

_A blade popped out of the top of the DragVisor Zwei and Ryuki started to walk towards Star-X._

_Star-X got infuriated and ran at Ryuki. Star-X slashed with her reverse-handed weapon, but Ryuki blocked with his wrist and then stabbed forward with his weapon and then used both hands to slash diagonally across Star-X's chest. Ryuki released the grip that he had on the blade with his left and then took out another card using his left hand and put it into his Visor._

_Star-X responded by taking out a card and using it as well._

**_Shoot Vent!_**

_Star-X pointed her Visor at Ryuki and Ryuki did the same, but when they released their attacks, Star-X's was obliterated as Ryuki's struck Star-X._

_Star-X took out another two cards and used them._

**_Claw Vent! Strike Vent!_**

_A pair of wings attached to Star-X's back and a claw attached to her left hand._

_Both of them drew one last card and slotted them into their Visors._

**_Final Vent!_**

_DragRanzer circled around Ryuki and Galagon (the other dragon) moved behind Star-X and fired an energy ball at her, sending her towards Ryuki and she began slashing with both blades before pointing her gun at him and firing. _

_This had little effect when Ryuki held his blade out repeatedly, blocking the attacks, and then he used his sword to absorb the blast before he jumped up and DragRanzer fired a blast at Ryuki, sending him to Star-X. He held his left fist out and punched her, both of them going back until they crashed into a wall. After about two seconds, he got his bearings back and slashed with his weapon, the energy covering Star-X and causing her to explode. Ryuki placed his DragVisor Zwei in regular mode in it's holder, which was on the left side of his V-Buckle._

_As Star-X began to collapse, Ryuki held her up by her neck as he glared at her with murderous intent._

_"Please, my dear lover…" Star-X pleaded._

_"No, I'm not your lover" Ryuki removed her Advent Deck and she transformed into an attractive girl with a green shirt and black pants._

_"Why, I thought you of all people would like and understand me" she finally collapsed._

_"I'm honestly sorry" he turned around and over his shoulder, looked at her once again "but you're not my type" he turned back to where he was going and walked away, still holding the Advent Deck. The girl took a last breath before she stopped doing anything, and the corrosive elements of Mirror World affected her as she dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing behind._

_Ryuki walked back to Beni, who wasn't unconscious, but was too injured and in pain from her battle. She was on the ground and with her Advent Deck in hand. She was fading away just like Star-X did. He got on one knee and picked her up bridal style, but she hugged him from her position, feeling content and safe as she snuggled in close, unknowingly causing a slight blush with Ryuki._

_Ryuki walked over to the reflection where his friend was, and he passed through it, still holding Beni and the Star Advent Deck (I'm not sure if this will actually work in the show)._

_"You-you killed her… you killed Masumi!" his friend was in shock._

_Ryuki didn't respond, he simply helped Beni stand up straight. He tossed his ally the Star Advent Deck and began walking away, taking out his Ryuki Survive Advent Deck, which turned back to normal the second he did. He reverted back to Guren, who didn't look upset or disturbed, but calm and serene, as if everything was alright with him._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And, that's what happened, but yet, even though I know what I did wasn't good, I don't regret doing it at all" Guren said.

"That's good" Raito said, looking at Guren.

"How is that good! I killed someone that night in order for someone I cared about to live" Guren sighed.

"Because, you didn't kill out of blood thirst or murderous intent, like the previous Ryuki, you did it because you needed to defend someone you cared about and take down a highly dangerous threat… and to overall, Survive" Raito said.

"But still, Masumi didn't deserve to die just like that!"

"Everyone dies sometime, but it's what they did up to that point that counts" Raito said. He turned back around to watch the sunset "what did she do until that point?"

"Well, she tricked the original Star, Grey, into an ambush with Tiger and Gai, but when it was over, she stole the Star Advent Deck and used it to kill Gai while Tiger escaped.

"Then, when my friend, Chooki, AKA Imperer, was trying to escape the Mirror World after being betrayed by Tiger, she attacked and nearly killed him by destroying his Advent Deck, but my other friend, Toxsa, AKA Zolda, had made it in time to save him, and both escaped.

"But, then she met me and Femme, and while fighting, she became attracted to me and had mistaken Femme for my girlfriend and started to resent her, starting this entire situation"

"So overall, she was crazy and you had to put her down before she killed anyone else?"

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Well it was the only solution, as much as you would have liked to save everyone and be that guy who stopped the Rider War, you can't because once in a while, you'd have to be the one to kill someone, which you did, to save the one of the people you care about"

"Even so, I'm still not better then those who I've killed!"

"Not in everything, but in kindness and strength you prevail." Guren looked down. Raito was right. (Hah! Unintentional pun!)

"You're right, I have to do what I can to save those who need it, Rider War or not." Guren said.

"Well said" Raito grinned.

"Raito-kun!" From about 10 feet away, Raito and Guren saw Asuna and Beni. Asuna was waving while Beni had her arms crossed and had a slight blush while quite obviously looking away from Guren.

"Oh, Asuna-san, what's the matter, I thought you were going to go find the monsters." Raito said.

"I couldn't find them, so I got someone to help" Asuna pointed at Beni "where's Kirito-kun?"

"He wanted to go talk to Ceylan about the Rider War" Guren said when all of a sudden, he heard a ringing noise.

* * *

"Kamen Rider Knight, that's your title, correct?" Kirito asked Ceylan, who nodded. "Well, I just wanted to know, why do you fight in the Rider War?"

"Because, I need the wish for my family" Ceylan admitted.

"Your family?"

"Yeah… around the time of when the Rider War started, they got into a traffic accident and are now in critical condition in the hospital. As much as I want to help, I can't, the only possible way to save them is with the wish from the Rider War"

"So you'd kill everyone else just to save your family… would you really do that?" Kirito asked.

"My family is some of the most important people in my life, I would do anything for them"

"So you kill others in order to save your family?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have killed… but it was only those who deserved it."

"Oh?"

Ceylan sighed. "Kamen Rider Verde… the man who nearly killed my best friends. I had to kill him in order to Survive"

Before he could start to tell the story, he heard a ringing noise. "This story will have to wait until the battle is over" Ceylan and Kirito ran to a nearby building's window, seeing their reflections and inside Mirror World.

From where they were, they saw a battle between three Riders and two monsters.

In Mirror World, the Albino Crocodile and Rattlesnake Inhumanoid were fighting against three Riders, and somehow were losing badly.

One of the three, a black rider who was a black, silver, and gray version of Ryuki, aptly named Ryuga, was fighting against the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid, and was doing okay.

However, two riders were facing against the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid and losing horribly. One of the two, colored mainly brown and designed after a gazelle, named Imperer, was fighting mainly with his fists. His partner, colored green, silver, and had a kind of bull design, along with a gun as a weapon. This one was classified as Zolda.

Imperer kneed the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid, but was caught as its tail wrapped around him, trapping him before he was flung into Zolda, both falling to the ground before Zolda fired a few shots, striking the enemy.

"What are you two doing!" Ryuga shouted at them. He drew a card and inserted it into a gauntlet on his wrist, which was shaped like the DragVisor Ryuki had, except black.

**Sword Vent!**

In a distorted tone, it read off the card, and a sword appeared in Ryuga's hand.

He slashed across the chest of his opponent before kicking them in the gut and then using his free hand to punch it in the jaw.

Ryuga brought his hand back before spinning in the opposite direction and slamming his heel into the Inhumanoid.

Zolda and Imprerer got back up before they used their own cards.

**Advent!**

Several gazelle like monsters, named Gigazelles, Omegazelles, and Megazelles (I think), along with a bull-like machine, appropriately named Magnugiga, appeared and attacked the Inhumanoids.

"What are these things? They're eating all our attacks!" Imperer complained.

"They're more annoying then the monsters in Doomsploder 3" Zolda said.

Zolda pointed his gun and shot it several times and Imperer jumped up and kneed it as their Advent Monsters moved out of the way for him to do so.

Ryuga pulled out a new card and inserted it into his Visor.

**Strike Vent!**

A black gauntlet, which was basically DragBlacker's (his Advent Monster) head. He pulled his arm back and the mouth gathered with dark energy before he threw his arm forward and the dark energy shot out in a fireball shape and struck his enemy.

Ryuga set his arm down and relaxed.

"What have we here?" Ryuga didn't even get a chance to turn his head when a violet blur tackled him to the ground. The both of them rolled and Ryuga got his attacker off before spotting who it was.

"Vilius!"

"I'm sorry? While I am Vilius, I am Kamen Rider Ouja right now!" Ouja took a new card and inserted it into a slot at the top of a cane with a cobra's head on top.

**Sword Vent!**

A sword which was shaped like a snake's tooth appeared in his hand and the two of them clashed blades.

Ouja stabbed forward and caught Ryuga, who got it stuck in his armor before he slashed wide with his sword and got Ouja off him. He kicked outwards, but it was caught by Ouja, who spun it around, causing him to spin before he landed on two hands, like a push up. He used slammed his other foot into Ouja's hand and his grip released before he dove forward and getting to his feet.

At this moment, the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid struck by opening its jaw wide before biting down on Ryuga's waist and sending him into Ouja. The Inhumanoid then attacked Imperer and got him off its comrade before both grouped together before they unleashed a large energy attack on the Riders and their monsters.

The four Riders collapsed and unfortunately, the elements of Mirror World affected their suits as they began to disintegrate.

"What kind of Mirror Monsters are these?" Ryuga asked.

"If we weren't enemies I'm sure I would have made a great team with these creatures" Ouja said.

From the reflection, Ceylan was watching this happen and he started to grab his Advent Deck when all of a sudden, it was snatched from his hands.

"Hey!" he turned to Kirito, who was looking at the deck.

"I'm sorry, but until you have a valid reason to fight, you can't transform" Kirito tossed it up.

"Why not? Why isn't saving my family a good enough reason!?"

"Because, would your family approve of you doing this?" Kirito retorted.

"What?" Ceylan was surprised.

"Your friend Guren fights to protect others while still fighting in the war, all you do is fight for your own desires"

"That's not it at all! Don't pretend to know me!" Ceylan yelled.

_"Hey! Back off freaks!" _In the reflection, the two of them saw Ryuki and Femme run into the battle and start fighting the Inhumanoids the best they can.

"Come on let me fight, they can't take them on while they're on their own!" Ceylan said.

"They're fighting for their own desires, to protect others… well at least Ryuki is, but you're planning to save your family at the expense of others… if I've learned anything from being Blade, it's that any true Kamen Rider would fight for others"

"I am fighting for others!"

"Your parents can take care of themselves… those attacked by the monsters you face can't unless they're Riders themselves, so you have to fight for their safety as well as your own" Kirito said.

Ceylan looked down before looking back at Ryuki and Femme.

Ryuki had gone in for an overhead strike, but was blocked before he was punched in the gut before being slugged in the face. Femme slashed at her opponent before she stabbed forward and sent the monster back. The others were lying on the ground, their suits dissolving, except for Ouja who had run away.

"Femme! Get the others out of here! I can do this on my own!" Ryuki called out to his ally.

"But Guren!"

"No! I can do this! Trust me!" Femme reluctantly nodded before grabbing Zolda, Ryuga, and Imperer and ran to a reflection before jumping through it, luckily choosing the one next to Kirito and Ceylan as the suits disappeared. Zolda's user was short and had a green shirt, but a black pair of pants and vest. He was wearing a black headband that was covering his forehead and part of his hair, which was green.

Imperer's user was taller then Ceylan and had a dark blue shirt and yellow vest that had silver shoulder pads. He had a pair of khaki's and hair that was yellow in the front and brown in the back.

Ryuga's user was wearing all black and a jacket that had a large collar that covered about half his face. He had a pair of red eyes.

"Chooki! Toxsa! Gen!" Ceylan called out to his friends.

"We're fine Ceylan" Chooki, the yellow one, told Ceylan.

"Yeah, we've faced worse" Toxsa, the green one, said.

"But I'm more worried about Guren" Gen, the only one left, faced the reflection and watched Ryuki.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuki drew a card. It was labeled **Survive.**

His DragVisor was surrounded by flames as it transformed into the DragVisor Zwei and he opened the mouth before inserted the Survive card in and closing the mouth.

**Survive!**

Flames circled around him and covered him for a moment before they retracted and revealed Ryuki had reached Survive form.

"He can't do this on his own!" Beni said, grabbing her Advent Deck and preparing to transform.

However, by this moment, Ceylan had snatched his Advent Deck back from Kirito and formed his V-Buckle.

"Henshin!" both of them slid the deck into their belts and jumped into the reflection, not even waiting for their suits to form fully.

In Mirror World, Knight and Femme ran at the fight before Knight took out a card and his sword upgraded and turned into a shield that was attached to his left arm. There was a sword inside and a small open slot on the shield. Knight slid the card into his upgraded visor.

**Survive!**

Wind circled around him and his suit upgraded as well, causing a blue piece of armor to appear on his chest, his helmet to get gold on it, and a cape appeared on his back. His suit also gained some extra armor or upgrades to some of the armor. He drew the sword from the sheath and it extended as the two ran at the monsters.

Ryuki saw the two and nodded before they each separated, Knight facing off against the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid and Ryuki and Femme going against the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid.

Knight slashed wide and caught the Inhumanoid in the gut. It tried to swing in a downwards arc, but Knight blocked it with his shield before slashing across the stomach. Knight slashed again and again across the stomach before he drove his fist into its face before stabbing forward.

Ryuki kicked the Rattlesnake in the stomach before Femme appeared from behind and spun around, slashing across the face and shoulder. The two of them took out a card and slotted it into their Visors.

**Sword Vent!**

Femme's double-bladed staff appeared in her hands and the blade popped out of Ryuki's DragVisor Zwei.

Ryuki stabbed forward and caught the Inhumanoid in the stomach before Femme jumped up and swung her staff around, catching it in the mouth. Unfortunately, it bit down, catching her sword. Femme jumped back before Ryuki replaced her by slashing diagonally and breaking the tooth that held Femme's sword. When it snapped off, Femme took a chance and grabbed the broken tooth mid-fall before stabbing it into the stomach of the Inhumanoid and pushing it forward, piercing its skin and causing it to scream in pain.

Knight and Ryuki took out a card respectively before Ryuki took the card and placed it into the panel on his Visor while Knight pulled a button back and a design folded out in half before he slid it in before pushing the button so that the "wings" closed.

**Shoot Vent!**

Dragredder appeared and upgraded into DragRanzer while Knight's Advent Monster, Darkwing, flew out as well before changing into a new, more powerful form, being named DarkRaider (I think and hope that's right because I am not looking it up).

Two blades folded out from Knight's Visor and formed a kind of crossbow when he put the sword back in.

Both of them pointed their weapons forward as their respective Advent Monsters appeared behind them. From the DragVisor Zwei, Ryuki unleashed a ball of fire while DragRanzer fired as well, combining with the attack. From the handle on the sword in his crossbow, Knight and his Advent Monster unleashed a large ball of wind.

Femme saw this coming and did the only thing she could. She dove out of the way. The two attacks came into contact with the Inhumanoids and they flew back, colliding with each other in mid-air.

* * *

From outside Mirror World, Kirito smiled as he watched the battle. "Well, he's starting to find what he's really fighting for"

"Kazuto-kun" "Kirito-kun" Kirito turned around and saw Raito and Asuna walking up.

"Good, you guys are here, what did you find?" Kirito asked.

"That's just the thing, we can't find any evidence on why the monsters are here, and there's no guarantee that we can go back to our world if we do destroy them" Raito said.

"The world itself appears to have no idea of the Kamen Riders, the only problem with that being we could find nothing on the monsters because of it" Asuna said.

"You guys may be correct, but the problem isn't the Mirror Monsters… it's the fact that the Kamen Riders are the actual monsters" Kirito looked back at the reflection.

Raito nodded when all of a sudden, his senses went on overload.

* * *

Back in Mirror World, Ryuki, Knight and Femme had regrouped.

"So, you want to finish these guys now?" Knight asked.

"You don't even have to ask" Ryuki nodded.

The three of them got into formation, Femme behind Ryuki and Knight, all three drawing cards.

The Inhumanoids were starting to get up.

"Alright, let's see how you deal with this!" The three Riders activated the cards.

**Final Vent!**

**Advent!**

The three Advent Monsters appeared behind all of them.

Ryuki and Knight's started the sequence. DragRanzer and DarkRaider transformed into motorcycles… somehow… and the two Rides boarded them. Femme pointed her finger at the two of them and her Blancwing extended its wings and, flapping them, unleashed a large gust of wind, sending the bikes forward at a high speed.

Knight's bike unleashed a shot of energy, trapping the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid. However, when he started to speed up, Ryuki drove behind him and began speeding up, tilting on his back wheel. Knight's cape wrapped around him, causing him to speed up and crash into the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid. However, Ryuki had taken a different approach for his final attack by jumping off his bike and he somehow went further then the bike, planting his right foot onto the front wheel, and then managing to go high into the air as DragRanzer shifted back to dragon form behind him. When he got high enough into the air, he began somersaulting before DragRanzer flew behind him and launched several fireballs at him, rocketing Ryuki forward, his power increasing with each fireball. Ryuki extended his right foot, and with a roar, crashed into the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid, both of them going back a few feet before it explode and he appeared out of the opposite end.

He got up as DragRanzer circled around him, roaring. He turned around and saw the Albino Crocodile still remained.

"So… that just leaves you!" Ryuki ran at the Inhumanoid while holding his DragVisor Zwei up. He got close and reared back for a punch before unleashing it. However, what he didn't expect was another two Kamen Riders standing there.

"_Nani!?_ (What!?)" The Kamen Rider in front of him released his fist from her grip before the one next to her slugged Ryuki in the gut and then kicked him away.

"Guren!" "Ryuki!" Femme and Knight had drove/ran over to Ryuki, who was getting up.

The Rider on the left had a white suit with several black highlights all over it. She was wearing white and silver armor on her shoulders, chest, and back that appeared to be designed after some kind of fruit. Her helmet was based off a dragon, but it appeared to be less feral then the one next to her.

The one next to her was wearing a black suit with several white highlights. His armor was based somewhat off the same fruit as the one next to him, except it was an ominous blood red color. His helmet appeared to be a more feral version of the one next to him.

"More Kamen Riders? Well this day can't get any worse" Knight commented.

Ryuki got a look at their belts. They were wearing Sengoku Drivers, but it wasn't as if he was aware of that. The one in the white suit had a panel on the side with her helmet and a grey background. There was a lock on the center that was "cut" open to reveal the inside.

The opposite belt was exactly the same besides the fact that the lock was blood red instead of white and the panel on the side had his helmet and a violet background.

"_Ore no… Kamen Raida Bujin Dreigon _(I am… Kamen Rider Bujin Dreigon)" the one in the black suit said.

"Call me… Kamen Rider Wyvern" the one in the white suit said.

"Wait, so is it just me or do they have dragon-themed names too?' Ryuki got up.

"Really? The first thing you notice that they have names similar to yours?" Femme sighed.

In a cloud of dark energy, a blood-red version of the DragFangStaff in lance mode appeared in Bujin Dreigon's hands. Wyvern looked at the staff and snapped her fingers a Musou Saber appeared in her right hand and a Kage Blade in her left.

"Alright, bring it fakers!" Knight drove at the two with his sword in hand. Knight had raised his sword over his head and prepared to slash sideways or down. However, both Riders pointed their weapons at Knight and shot him several times, knocking him off the bike. DarkRaider shifted to bat form and flew around Knight. "Ceylan!" Ryuki got near his friend and was ready to fight as well.

"How weak… I expected more from a Legendary Rider" Bujin Dreigon taunted.

Ryuki snarled and pointed his DragVisor Zwei at the two Riders.

"As if you can do anything to damage us" Bujin Dreigon snapped his fingers. Wyvern looked at him, in what would appear to be disgust before she hit the Cutting Blade on her belt two times.

**Count Zero! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

Wyvern gathered magenta energy in her hands before she waved them in front of her and extended them, causing the energy to shoot out and hit the three Riders, somehow knocking them through the reflection and in front o the spectators.

"Guren, Ceylan!" Chooki and Toxsa moved to their friends sides. "Beni!" Gen looked back up to the reflection and saw Bujin Dreigon had jumped through it and was walking towards them.

"What's the matter? Are you just not strong enough?" Bujin Dreigon laughed.

Ryuji got up and ran at Bujin Dreigon, punching forward when his opponent blocked, and responded by kicking Ryuki in the knee and an audible snapping was heard and he immediately slashed him away.

Ryuki rolled across the ground, somewhat screaming in pain when his suit dissolved, changing himself back into Guren.

Femme looked at Ryuki and saw his leg was bent at an awkward angle. "Guren!" turning back to Bujin Dreigon, she drew a card and used it in her Visor.

**Final Vent!**

Blancwing flew from the reflection and reared its wings back before flapping them, launching Bujin Dreigon at her. In her hands, her staff appeared and she swung at the time he came around, but Bujin Dreigon twisted in midair and stabbed forward, piercing her armor and knocking her backwards, her suit dissolving as she landed next to Guren.

Knight got up and looked at his two comrades and looked back at Bujin Dreigon before running at him with a roar. He slashed wide, but was blocked before he punched forward with his shield, catching Bujin Dreigon who responded by kneeing Knight and swinging around, crashing his weapon into Knight before head butting him away. Bujin Dreigon hit the Cutting Blade on his belt.

**Down Fall! Blood Dragonfruit Squash!**

Knight watched him do this before drawing a card and activating it just as Bujin Dreigon threw his lance.

**Nasty Vent!**

DarkRaider flew towards Bujin Dreigon and unleashed a high-pitched shriek, affecting Bujin Dreigon when his lance pierced Knight's chest plate.

Knight stumbled backwards and grabbed the lance and tried to get it off.

However, Wyvern jumped through the reflection and hit the Cutting Blade.

**Count Zero! Orange Squash!**

She flew higher into the air and fell at Knight, her foot collecting orange energy before it crashed into the Blood DragFangStaff and it impacted further into Knight, causing a large explosion and Knight fell from the center of it, turning back into Ceylan.

"Heh, nice work" Bujin Dreigon patted her on the back, but she shrugged him off.

Bujin Dreigon growled but continued with what he was doing by moving towards the three downed Riders.

Just as Chooki, Toxsa, and Gen got up and started to take out their Advent Decks to fight, several silver and red balls of light shot out and hit the two Evil Riders.

The source was revealed to be Raito, who was standing there in silence, having waited with Kirito and Asuna.

"That's enough, we can talk about this Dreigon" Raito said.

"Oh? Have we met before?"

"Yeah, remember, we fought alongside each other with the rest of our Kamen Rider comrades" Raito said.

"Raito-san" Kirito placed his hand on Raito's shoulder. "What is it?" Raito asked. "The way I remember it, didn't Dreigon have a different helmet and belt?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know, the way you guys described the story, you made it seem like their Drivers can switch out the panels on the belt… maybe the panels corresponds to what type of suit you get" Asuna said.

"I do remember seeing that "Gaim" Rider using different locks in his belt" Raito said.

"What are you all blabbering about!?" Bujin Dreigon grabbed his Blood DragFangStaff and pointed it at the three of them.

Wyvern got in front of him and held her hand out.

"Don't, we have a mission already and you're nearly ruined the entire purpose of it" Wyvern snapped.

She hit the Cutting Blade on her belt three times.

**Count Zero! Fruit Duo Sparking!**

"I recognize the belt now" Raito deadpanned as orange energy gathered in Wyvern's right hand while magenta gathered in her left. She waved her hands in front of her and it formed a small wall before she drove her hands into the ground, causing the energy to go and absorb into the air in front of Guren, Ceylan, Beni, Raito, Asuna, and Kirito before all of a sudden, portals akin to Cracks opened behind them and they were blasted back as the energy exploded.

"_Minna! _(Everyone!)" Gen shouted. He drew his Advent Deck with his right hand and held it in front of him. His V-Buckle formed around him and he threw his left arm to his right side, in a mirror version of the Ryuki form. "Henshin!" He moved the Advent Deck around the belt before sliding it into the belt and setting his arms down to his sides. Three images circled around him before combining to create his Ryuga suit.

Chooki drew his Advent Deck and held it out, his V-Buckle forming. He crossed his arms at his wrists and then switched which wrist was on top before spreading his arms so that they were parallel to one another. "Henshin!" He slid the deck into his belt and his Imperer suit formed.

"Guys… I don't think this is a good idea" Toxsa spoke up.

Ryuga drew a card and inserted a card into his Visor.

**Sword Vent!**

Ryuga ran at Wyvern and slashed downwards, but all of a sudden, she avoided the slash and stuck her hand into his chest with a violet light coming from the hole. Ryuga started to yell in pain as Wyvern pulled her hand out and kicked Ryuga away.

Wyvern revealed that the object she pulled out was a Lock with Ryuga's helmet design on it.

She hit a button on the side and clicked the lock open.

**Ryuga!**

"_Masaka! _(No way!)" Ryuga's eyes widened under his helmet. Wyvern pulled the current Lock off her belt and replaced it with the one in her hand before locking it in and slicing it open. It spoke the chant, except it had a deep tone to it, like Ryuga's Visor did.

**Lock On! Count Zero! Ryuga Arms: Tatakawanakereba, ikinokorenai! (Those who don't fight won't survive!)**

Above Wyvern's head, a zipper portal appeared and from it, a giant Ryuga helmet drifted down. Her current fruit armor dissolved and the Ryuga helmet fell onto her shoulders and head.

It folded down with the back going onto her back and the top left and right folded down onto her respective shoulders. Lastly, the front folded down onto her chest, creating a chest plate that appeared to be exactly like Ryuga's. (Google Ryuki Arms and imagine that it was colored to fit Ryuga).

In her right hand, what appeared to be Ryuga's sword appeared and she got into a ready stance. Ryuga growled and ran at her, slashing back and forth while she kept dodging before retaliating with a slash of her own.

Ryuga moved back a bit when Wyvern took a step forward to slash again and again.

Imperer took his chance and tried to knee her, but she responded by avoiding it and kicking him away.

Ryuga and Imperer each took out a card before inserting it into their respective Visors.

**Advent!**

Their Advent Monsters appeared and they attacked her. However, Wyvern slightly scoffed while hitting the Cutting Blade three times.

**Count Zero! Strike Vent!**

A gauntlet appeared on her hand she threw her hand forward, burning one of the Advent Monsters to a crisp and somehow managing to hit Imperer.

**Count Zero! Advent!**

An apparition of DragBlacker appeared around her and she sent it at the rest of the Advent Monsters before attacking Ryuga and Imperer, who couldn't do anything but accept her attacks. "This is the end" she finally spoke, softly slicing the Lock one last time.

**Count Zero! Final Vent!**

DragBlacker flew up and she jumped into the air before DragBlacker unleashed a shot of dark energy at her and she flew towards the two, hitting them as the energy boosted her power.

The two fell to the ground and their suits dissolved before they got up and ran away with Toxsa.

Bujin Dreigon was about to run after them, but he was stopped by Wyvern.

"Just leave them, we already have the Riders we need, now we need to head to the next world" Wyvern held him back as she opened a portal and both of them closed their Lockseeds, reverting to normal before jumping into the portal.

In the portal was a view of a boy hanging out with his friends, a boy in glasses in a classroom, and lastly, one boy who was on a bike with a girl behind him and another boy in a sidecar.

* * *

**The screen broke to reveal it was a kind of window before it reconstructed to reveal several cards, representing the Riders still in the Rider War: Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Imperer, Ryuga, Ouja, Femme, Odin, and Star. Next to those were several cards that had that represented the Riders defeated (it has an X across the front): Gai, Tiger, Star-X, Scissors, Raia, Verde, Alternative, Alternative Zero, and Abyss.**


	17. Spider 14

Spider 14: Z and Embassy Part 1: Splitting Rivals/ Before the Point of No Return

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N: Little note, this chapter will be a bit shorter and more rushed then usual, but whatever happens at the end is VERY pivotal to the main plot of Gaim and Dreigon.**

**Intro: After a battle, Akarui eats a Helheim fruit, unleashing a horde of Invess. Meanwhile, Z and Aqune spend time together and Z reveals one of his biggest secrets to Hunter, showing the Gaim user he trusts him before the team is called to battle once more. However, within the shadows, Akarui puts Leon under a spell and is subsequently attacked by a Rider who has named himself "Bujin Gaim".**

**What is to become of the Riders!?**

* * *

"So, Gaim had another version of himself waiting as well, time to fight then! Henshin!" Akarui ran at Bujin Gaim and changed into Firebird and drew the Feather Edge and Shot as he started to fight.

Firebird slashed for Bujin Gaim's head, but his opponent dodged and then stabbed forward, catching Firebird with the DaiDaiMaru before using the Musou Saber to slash across his chest. When Firebird stumbled back, Bujin Gaim attacked by uniting his two weapons and then using both blades repeatedly to hit Firebird.

Bujin Gaim ran forward to strike Firebird by punching him in the face and then kicking him in the gut.

Firebird fell onto the edge of the building and unleashed several shots from his gun onto Bujin Gaim.

Bujin Gaim fell back before taking his Lockseed off his belt.

**Lock Off**

He placed it onto the Musou Saber before charging it with energy and starting to run at Firebird.

**Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000! Blood Orange Charge!**

Just as he started to swing downward, Firebird shot about a hundred feathers at Bujin Gaim and disoriented him before Firebird spread his wings and flew away at a high speed.

Bujin Gaim got all of the feathers out of his face and looked around to see his opponent had run away.

"Heh, as expected of a chicken to run when it starts to heat up" Bujin Gaim laughed. He turned around and walked towards the portal that was still there for some reason.

"Wyvern, Bujin Dreigon, report" Bujin Gaim spoke.

**_"We finished our job of dragging Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade into the Bujin World with three other Bujin Riders as well. But as of now, we're heading to get the three more before we get the Neo-Heisei Riders" _**Wyvern's voice spoke from the portal.

"Good, I'll get the other two before coming back, it's not as if anyone here will get stronger before then" Bujin Gaim laughed as the portal changed into a different image and he walked into it before it closed.

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed.

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Ryugen punched the Invess before pulling the handle on her gun back before shooting it, causing it to explode. She turned around and ran further into the alleyway, soon turning the corner to see Leon, Magma, and Slate on the ground, unconscious.

"Guys!" Ryugen ran to her friends sides.

"Sparkle! Sparkle!" From the outside of the alleyway Gaim, Baron, and Arrow, and Dreigon ran in.

"You don't have to be so loud, Arrow" Dreigon complained before he closed the Lockseed on his belt, changing into Z.

"Really Z? Can't you take it for more then one second?" Gaim asked. Z then hit him in the back of the head… with his fist. "Can you take that for more then one time?" Z asked.

"Come on you two, can you stop bickering?" Baron asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it bickering" Gaim said. He closed the Lockseed on his Driver.

"Stop, remember why we came into this alley in the first place?" Arrow said.

"Yeah, because we're looking for her" Z pointed at Ryugen, who was watching the conversation.

"Guys, I need help!" Ryugen ran up.

"Sparkle, what's wrong?" Baron asked.

Ryugen ran back with the others trailing behind her and they saw Magma, Slate, and Leon all on the ground.

"Magma!" Hunter ran to his friend.

"Slate!" Baron ran to HIS friend.

"Other… guy" Z pointed at Leon's unconscious body.

They started to help get to their friends and started to check on their conditions.

"So what do we do?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it's not that hard for me to heal them" Z held his arm out and he healed the three on the ground.

"Okay, that was easy" Baron commented.

"How many powers do you have Z?" Hunter asked.

"You know how many powers Embassy has?" Hunter shook his head "then I'll explain later"

Three of them got up and looked around. "What's happening?" Magma asked.

"Why were you guys on the ground, unconscious?" Igneous asked.

"We were under attack from something" Slate said.

"Was it Akarui?" Z asked.

"No… but he did do something to me before…" Leon took one look at Baron and his eyes dulled and turned to a pale green before he stood up and took his Durian Lockseed off his belt.

"Henshin"

**Durian! Lock On!**

***Guitar Riff* Durian Arms: Mister~ Dangerous!**

Bravo ran at Baron and started doing battle with the banana Rider, who retaliated with his BanaSpear.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Baron stabbed forward and slashed at Bravo, who dodged out of the way and used his DuriNoko to slash across Baron's chest repeatedly.

**Come On! Banana Sparking!**

The banana folded up and he spun it, causing a tornado to which Bravo hit the Cutting Blade as well.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Sparking!**

Bravo ran forward and the tornado spun him around as he spun as well with the durian folded up on his head. Baron looked back up and his suit folded down just in time for Bravo to drive right into him and his suit dissolved, the Banana Lockseed flying towards Bravo, who ran off instead of grabbing it.

"Wait! Leon!" Ryugen was about to run after him when Z stopped her.

"No, something's wrong with him, for now we have to treat our wounded and then we can fight."

**_"No, that's too boring, we need to get Bravo and figure out how he got his memories!"_**

"Wait, Embassy!" Rushing, Z ran to Hunter and placed his hand on his shoulder with his hand glowing, transferring information to him. He closed his eyes and removed his shoulder from Hunter, who reverted to normal when the hand was removed.

**_"Let's go!"_** Within a second or two, Z turned into Embassy, who got the Kage LilyRunner and boarded it before driving out of the alleyway and after Bravo.

"Embassy, hold on!" Corona called after him.

"There's no need to worry about him, let's head back to the Inner World" Igneous said.

"What, why?!" Ryugen demanded, closing the Lockseed on her belt and changing back to Sparkle.

"Because, we came here to get Princess Sparkle, not to sightsee" Igneous said.

"We can't just leave Z and Embassy here, they're the only ones who can stop Helheim" Corona tried.

"No, we're leaving, and that's final" Igneous walked to the building and traveled inside… before he was hit across the head by something and knocked out.

"Erin!" Will shouted.

"Did you have a better solution?" Erin taunted, dropping a foldable chair.

"We can't just leave him here" Aqune said.

"Okay, then you two watch him and I'll go look for Embassy" Erin said.

"Oh no, you're not going by yourself, you can't defend yourself if things go south!" Will told her.

"Yeah, I actually can" Erin pulled out her Sengoku Driver and the Lion Lockseed.

* * *

-In the Inner World-

Buguese sat with Beerain and Grasshop, all three looking at a Genesis Driver while Beerain had a rectangular object in her hand while Buguese was dissecting the Driver.

"So, what seems to be the matter with the Driver?" Grasshop asked.

"It says here that there is an obstruction that prevents the Driver from activating the Lockseeds." Beerain looked at the tablet.

"Is this in all of our Drivers or just Lumen's?" Buguese pulled out a charred piece of what appeared to be a type of fruit.

"Well, this is the only one that has fruit stuck in it, so I'm guessing just Lumen's. Buguese reconstructed the Driver and took out the Melon Energy Lockseed. He placed it onto the Driver and placed it in the suitcase with the other three Genesis Drivers.

Buguese took out one of the Genesis Drivers and put it in front of him before grabbing one of the Energy Lockseeds that was in there, which was yellow, had a cyan back, and a lemon on the front with the identification E.L.S-01.

"Take one; we're each going to need it in the upcoming battle" with that, Beerain grabbed one, and so did Grasshop.

The Lockseed Beerain grabbed was the same as Buguese except for the fact that it had a pink fruit on the front and the identification E.L.S.-03. The one Grasshop had grabbed was brown on the front, like the Matsubokkuri Lockseed and had the code E.L.S.-05.

The three placed the belts on their waists and clicked open the Lockseeds.

**Lemon Energy!**

**Peach Energy!**

**Matsubokkuri Energy!**

* * *

-Back in the Outer World-

Hunter and the rest of the group sat in the building, thinking of their next move.

"I don't understand, why did Leon attack you guys? He wouldn't do that." Sparkle argued.

"Sparkle you've known him for about a day and you trust him already" Will said.

"He did save her a couple times, or at least tried to" Aqune defended him.

"The only problem I have is the fact that he had fainted after fighting us" Magma explained.

"Igneous isn't doing well, having his pride ruined like that" Hunter joked.

"While attacking us, he did say something with each slash… it was something like: Un, do, traw."

Images flashed through Hunter's head. He stood straight up. "Was it _Un deux trois?_" Slate was a bit surprised and then he nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I don't know why or how, but when Z touched me on the shoulder, I think he transferred me some information of what he thinks happened.

"Really? What?" Aqune asked.

"In the information he gave me, it says something about memories, and how they make a man who he is. So going from this, it continues by saying that even if they're not your memories, they can turn you into that person."

"Okay, I'm lost" Magma said.

"I'm not done" Hunter shushed him. "Anyway, it says that most of the Riders have been given memories in order to help us with fights against the Invess and such, but unfortunately, some of the memories haven't "settled", resulting in mixes of personalities" Hunter said.

"So, you're saying that we have memories from someone else, and that's shaping who we are?" Aqune asked.

"And apparently, that's what the problem with Leon is, he was given some kind of memory that turned him into someone else" Corona said.

"But what about our Drivers?" Magma asked.

"Drivers? Don't you have them on you?" Hunter asked.

"No, after we were defeated we woke up and they were nowhere to be seen" Slate said.

"Is it possible they were stolen?" Sparkle asked.

"I don't think anyone knows how they work" Igneous said, finally sitting up and waking.

"Leon probably has it" Aqune said.

"Embassy's going after Leon, but we don't know where he is" Corona said.

Hunter suddenly had a kind of video play through his mind of someone driving down a street and they finally stopped at a quarry and got off. Before the video cut off, Hunter saw a faded sign reading Arata's Construction, which was in Japanese.

Hunter came back to reality.

"I know where he is, Aqune, Corona, Igneous, come on we're going after him."

"I thought we couldn't go out with these outfits" Corona pointed to her and Igneous's outfits.

"Aqune, didn't you grab clothes for everyone?" Aqune nodded and reached for several bags before giving one to Igneous and one to Corona. Both walked into different rooms, changed and came back. Igneous was wearing a red and silver shirt with crimson jeans. His jacket was yellow with several silver accents.

Corona had a silver pair of pants and a pair of pink sneakers. She wore a black undershirt with a gold button-up shirt above it.

"I feel so much like Baron right now" Igneous complained.

"You are so deal with it because you look normal to me and everyone else when we get outside"

"These shirt and pants feel a bit uncomfortable" Corona tried to adjust her shirt a bit. "You look cute" Hunter said. Corona blushed.

"So you compliment her, but you forget to make me feel better?" Igneous was a bit mad.

* * *

Embassy walked into the construction site and looked around, hunting for Bravo.

After walking forward, Embassy noticed a single vine was around his feet and followed it, turning a corner to see what appeared to be a mini forest of Helheim fruits.

"Well, what have we here?" Embassy grabbed one of the fruits, but didn't take it off the vine. "It would feel good to eat just one, but I don't feel like losing everything just yet"

Just as he turned around, Embassy dove out of the way to avoid a volley of feathers.

"Akarui Fenikkusu, how nice to see you again" Embassy smirked.

"Embassy, nice to see you, I presume you're looking for the Durian guy?"

"You presume correctly" Embassy strapped on his Driver and took out his Lockseed.

"We're fighting? Wise decision" Akarui held up his hand.

"Henshin!"

**Insert Theme: Never Surrender by Team Baron (Kaito, Zack &amp; Peco {Yutaka Kobayashi, Gaku Matsuda, &amp; Saku Momose} [Sung By: Igneous, Embassy, and Slate])**

**Kage Dragonfruit! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Draconic Villain!**

In their Rider suits, Firebird and Kage Dreigon ran at each other, wielding the Feather Edge and the Kage DragFangStaff respectively.

Kage Dreigon slashed outwards, but his attack was caught by Akarui, who blocked with the Feather Edge.

Kage Dreigon stabbed forward before slashing downwards, to which Akarui blocked before he was kicked in the chest, knocked over and then punched and slugged in the face and neck.

"So, how did you get the power to absorb and transfer memories?" Kage Dreigon asked while running forward.

"I absorbed some while fighting you in the arena, but the ability to transfer was a recent upgrade!" Firebird created the Feather Shot and released several shots onto Kage Dreigon, who stumbled back.

"Recent? Is this a upgrade from your: "Light?"" Kage Dreigon spun his weapon around a running forward, diving out of the way for every shot.

"You would wish!" Firebird swung his Feather Edge when Kage Dreigon got close. Kage Dreigon rolled to the right and, grabbing dirt and some rocks, throwing it at Firebird, disorienting him before rolling forward and stabbing him in the gut with his Kage DragFangStaff and holding the trigger down, releasing the dark violet beam that pierced Firebird and caused him to stumble back.

"Alright, _Iku ze! _(Let's go!)" Kage Dreigon swung back and forth, damaging Firebird and he finally got ready for his final attack.

"This is the end!" Kage Dreigon placed his Lockseed onto his weapon.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5! Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

Kage Dreigon threw his lance, which was covered in energy, and it made contact with Firebird, and the area around him exploded.

**End Theme: Never Surrender.**

Kage Dreigon moved towards the smoke, when all of a sudden, his lance pierced through it and made contact with his stomach, sending him back.

The smoke cleared and revealed Akarui standing there with his Feather Edge and Feather Shot.

"So… back to battling outside your suit?" Kage Dreigon set his lance down and used it as a balance.

"No, you're not battling me anyways" Akarui snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, spikes shot out of the ground and made contact with Kage Dreigon, some nearly piercing into his suit. The spikes retracted and Kage Dreigon fell to one knee as a green blur ran by and started to slash away at Kage Dreigon before it moved to Akarui's side.

**Insert Theme: Point of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi (Sung by Sparkle and Leon)**

"Bravo!" Kage Dreigon stumbled forward, glaring at the two before him.

"You honestly thought you could do much in your state? I know what you really are, and I now that you're simply holding back, afraid of destroying the body that contains you" Akarui held his feathered hand up.

"You couldn't be more wrong, I am not afraid of destroying Zet's body" Kage Dreigon leaned against his staff.

"Then why don't you? Achieve your full strength and destroy your host's body. Admit it; he's too weak for you"

"You may be right about him being weak, but I doubt he would appreciate it if I destroyed his body"

"Then we have no more use for each other" Akarui pointed his hand forward and Bravo charged.

Bravo slashed across Kage Dreigon's chest and kicked him before using both blades to slash and stab forward.

_"Un, Deux, Trois! Un, Deux Trois! _(One, Two, Three! One, Two, Three!)" Bravo unleashed one final slash charged with green energy upon Kage Dreigon's chest and he went flying before he fell to the ground and barely mustered the strength to get up.

"THIS is the TRUE end!" Akarui laughed as Bravo hit the Cutting Blade.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Squash!**

The two DuriNoko's glowed and Bravo ran at Kage Dreigon before finally slashing upwards, the two blades going across Kage Dreigon's body, but the right one had managed to reach his Sengoku Driver, knocking it off as it left several cracks in the top and center of the device.

Kage Dreigon flew into a few barrels, his suit vanishing as the broken Driver and Lockseed lay besides him.

Embassy gripped his stomach and chest in pain, groaning as he rolled around, finally opening his eyes to see Bravo and Akarui slowly walking towards him. Embassy spotted the broken Driver and Lockseed before grabbing them and looking over them with a surprised and shocked look.

"_Masaka, _(No way,) the Driver… it can't be replaced, unless…"

Embassy looked to his right and saw several of the fruit of Helheim.

"The only way to achieve it's full power… _Kindan no Kaijitsu_ (The Forbidden Fruit)" He grabbed one of the fruit off the vine before standing up.

"So… you can achieve your full power or you can let Z's body die. I know your immortal, you can join us and save your friend."

"That's just the thing, one day I'll have to leave Zet-kun… and what's going to be left behind will be nothing but a live carcass… and I don't want that" he held up the fruit "not while he still has his future!"

"What do you plan to do with that" Akarui started to grow nervous.

"I'm not going to use all of my power to defeat you… but whatever I do use, will not be unrestrained!" using his fingers, he pulled the skin on the fruit back, revealing the core to be a light purple color.

At that moment, Aqune, Corona, Igneous and Hunter all ran in, spotting the mini-forest and Embassy standing against Akarui and Bravo.

"Great, a confrontation." Hunter pulled out his Driver and placed it on.

Just as he grabbed his Orange Lockseed, he was held back by Igneous. "Hold on Hunter, look at the ground near Embassy" Hunter complied and saw the broken Driver and Lockseed.

"No way… but if that's what that is, then what's that in Embassy's hand?" he pointed.

All four of them looked at his hand, and saw a small vine-like loop around his index finger, recognizing what it was and what it was connected to.

"That's-" Corona started but was interrupted.

"A Helheim fruit" Aqune finished for her sister.

"Embassy" Hunter whispered.

"You would give up everything, just to defeat me?" Akarui clenched his fist.

**_"Embassy, don't!" _**Z's fearful voice rang through his head.

"I haven't given up yet… _Watashinounmei wa… Mada mippu sa rete inai! _(My fate… is not sealed yet!)" In one fluid movement he brought the fruit to his mouth and began eating it.

**_"Embassy, spit it out! Don't eat it!" _**Embassy's hair started to fall, signifying Z was starting to force the transformation, but it was too late, he swallowed the fruit and tossed what remained to the ground.

He stared right at his opponents but turned to the spectators and said one thing that haunted them. "I'm sorry"

Vines covered him and a green light appeared on his chest.

Embassy closed his eyes in pain, only reopening to reveal that they were completely white.

The blank persona screamed in pain as the vines covered him and suddenly jumped off him. If one looked close enough, they could see a projection of a snake in the center of the vines before the vines formed a human body.

The blank persona collapsed to its knees before falling onto his back, his blank eyes staring straight into the sky.

"Z!" Aqune and Hunter ran forward to the blank persona's side.

The human body shape suddenly started glowing gold before it stopped glowing, revealing it was Embassy. Embassy opened his multi-colored eyes and looked down at the blank persona.

"So, the transfer worked then?" Embassy looked down at the broken Driver and held his left and right hands out. From them, a gold light formed before it created a silhouette which solidified and then created a blank Sengoku Driver and Dragonfruit Lockseed, which transformed into the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed in a cloud of black smoke.

"Akarui Fenikkusu… I'm about to lose everything if it means securing Zet's future… and I feel no remorse for doing it either" Embassy placed the blank Driver on his waist, causing a yellow belt to form around him and the Rider Indicator transformed into the Kage Dreigon Indicator.

"Henshin"

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

**End Theme: Point of No Return**

* * *

In a dark room, two figures walk up to a desk and place a Driver each onto it.

"So, these are the infamous Sengoku Drivers? Where's the panel on the side?" a figure behind the desk asked.

"What panel?" the two stepped into the light in front of the desk. The one on the left had a pair of glasses and short brown hair. He was wearing a brown dress shirt and a black pair of dress pants. The one on the right wore all black, from a black jacket, black tank-top, black jeans, black shoes, you get the point.

"Whenever we see these "Riders" on the news, we see there's a panel on the side, I can assume this means that it's stronger" the figure passed the two Drivers back to them.

"Tommy" the figure passed one of the Drivers to the one with glasses. "Steven" the figure passed the other to the one in all black. "There are more powerful drivers out there that belong in the hands of those who could use them to their fullest potential, use these to bring them to me.

The two figures, Tommy and Steven, nodded and grabbed the two Drivers, taking the Lockseeds off before placing them on their waists. A silver belt spread from the Driver, wrapping around them snugly, as if made for them. One noticeable thing though, was that the panel on the side, the Rider Indicator, didn't change when they did, it still remained blank.

* * *

**A zipper covers the screen, revealing Kage Dreigon's symbol and the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.**


	18. Spider 15

Spider 15: Z and Embassy Part 2: Until the Very End/ At the Point of No Return

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, Finishers, and the occasional need for Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N The only reason I'm showing this chapter early by several days is because at the time of posting this, it's Halloween,so consider this a gift, even though that sounded very selfish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders or Kamen Rider**

**Intro: Bravo defeats Baron, resulting in the team going after him. However, Embassy fights and defeats Akarui Fenikkusu, the main reason behind Bravo's behavior, but is ambushed by Bravo himself, resulting in a last-resort scenario where Embassy eats the fruit of Helheim, causing him to split from Z in a dramatic fashion.**

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

"Akarui Fenikkusu… I'm about to lose everything if it means securing Z's future… and I feel no remorse for doing it either" Embassy placed the blank Driver on his waist, causing a yellow belt to form around him and the Rider Indicator transformed into the Kage Dreigon Indicator.

"Henshin"

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

Embassy took the Lockseed, turned it so that the front was towards his left palm and passed it to his right hand before doing a downwards arc with his right hand and held it up into the air. He placed his Lockseed on his belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

The Crack opened up above him and the Kage Dragonfruit drifted down. The theme started and Embassy raised his palm up to the blade raising his hand at a rapid pace into the air, slicing the fruit open.

**Down Fall!**

The Armor Parts (The Kage Dragonfruit) descended and landed softly on his shoulders, creating the Kage Dreigon suit. Underneath the Armor Parts, his helmet formed and the back piece fell into place, locking in and forming the Kage Dragonfruit Visor.

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms:**

In a cloud of black and violet energy, the Armor Parts unfolded.

**Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

"Embassy, how-?" Hunter looked back and forth between Z and Kage Dreigon.

"Hunter Steel, Aqune" Kage Dreigon turned his head to look back at the two in question. "Look after Z, please" he spun his weapon, the Kage DragFangStaff, which was already in lance mode, around with both hands before pointing it at Bravo and Akarui.

Akarui flicked his wrist towards Kage Dreigon, and several flaming feathers were sent towards Kage Dreigon. Kage Dreigon held his hand out and the feathers stopped before they were sent back at Akarui.

Kage Dreigon ran at the two. Bravo responded by running at him as well.

Kage Dreigon jumped up, his foot glowing with energy and it made contact with Bravo's chest, causing Bravo to fly backwards when Kage Dreigon swung his lance around repeatedly and started slashing and stabbing Bravo before he reared his fist back and punched forward, sending Bravo into a vehicle.

**Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Squash!**

**"Dark Dragon Drive!" **Kage Dreigon jumped up and threw his lance, trapping Bravo and energy started to trap him. His foot collected with violet energy before he flew towards Bravo in a flying side kick.

He made contact and the area around him exploded as he flipped backwards.

From the smoke, the Durian Lockseed flew into his hands, but he threw it onto the ground.

"Now, that just leaves you" he pointed his weapon at Akarui, who spread his wings and started to fly away.

"You're not getting away!" Just as Kage Dreigon began to run after Akarui, he was stopped by Igneous, who ran in front of him.

"Stop Embassy, you're not getting away without an explanation." Igneous demanded.

"Want to bet?" Kage Dreigon started to walk past him when Igneous shoved him back.

Igneous placed his Driver on and got his Lockseed out.

"Corona, go after Akarui and make sure he doesn't get away." Corona nodded and got her IrisShot LockVehicle out before running off.

**Banana!**

"Henshin!" he twirled his Lockseed around his index finger and placed it onto his belt before locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The Crack opened above him and he hit the Cutting Blade.

**Begin Theme: Never Surrender by Team Baron (Sung By Igneous, Embassy, and Slate)**

**Come On! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

Baron brandished his BanaSpear before he ran at Kage Dreigon. He swung his weapon around and aimed for his head when he was deflected and kicked away.

"You'll have to do more then that" Kage Dreigon spun his lance around before running at Baron and swinging downwards, bringing the blade across his chest before he drove it forward, catching Baron in the chest and then he drove his fist forward, smashing it onto Baron's head.

As Baron fell backwards, Kage Dreigon spun in a circle repeatedly; each time he rotated around, his blade hit Baron in the chest.

Baron stumbled backwards. He pulled out another Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Mango!**

Above him, a red object resembling a mango appeared from a Crack. Baron took the Lockseed off his belt before replacing it with the one he opened.

**Lock On!**

His Banana Arms dissolved and he hit the Cutting Blade on his belt.

**Come On! Mango Arms:**

The Arms opened up in a similar way to Lime Arms and descended onto his shoulders before folding down. The piece that attached to his helmet was a dark yellow color, and had two horns that pointed downwards.

**Fight Of Hammer!**

In his right hand was a large mace called the Mango Punisher. He picked it up with both hands and ran at Kage Dreigon.

He raised it into the air before slamming it down, causing Kage Dreigon to block it before it broke through his guard and was forced into his gut.

Baron forced Kage Dreigon back and shoved him into a vehicle.

**Come On! Mango Squash!**

Baron dropped the Mango Punisher before he raised his left fist, which gathered with energy and threw it forward.

Kage Dreigon dropped to the ground and the fist impacted the vehicle, leaving an indent. Kage Dreigon kicked his leg around and tripped Baron before jumping to his feet and rolling forward before picking up his Kage DragFangStaff.

Baron grabbed his Mango Punisher and stood up, getting ready before both of them ran at each other.

Baron swung for Kage Dreigon's head, but he ducked before stabbing into Baron's gut.

"I won't lose to you, I have a mission to fulfill, and I won't let it be in vain!" Kage Dreigon shouted.

"Then don't, tell us how to help"

"This is something only I can handle, no one else can deal with it!"

**Lock Off. Lock On!**

"Well, then I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

**Come On! Mango Au Lait!**

**1-2-3-4-5! Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

**"Punish Mash!" **Baron swung the Mango Punisher in a circle multiple times, causing it to grow in energy.

Kage Dreigon spun the weapon over his head and jumped up, causing wind to circle around him before he fell towards Baron.

**"Kage Victory Drive!" **Kage Dreigon fell towards Baron and drove his weapon forward. Baron responded by swing the Mango Punisher and an energy projection shot out and made contact with Kage Dreigon's attack. The resulting explosion hit Kage Dreigon and the projection Baron had exploded and he flew back as well. The two fell to the ground and their suits dissolved. The only difference between the two was that Igneous was unconscious.

**End Theme: Never Surrender**

"So, you've gotten stronger from the last time I've seen you in that armor… well done, Kamen Rider Baron" Embassy stood up and walked towards the spectators and grabbed three of the Helheim Fruits off the vine.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Last resort" Embassy replied simply before he started going in the direction that Akarui had run.

"Wait!" Hunter started to go after him, but stopped and looked at Z, who was still on the ground.

"It's okay, just go, Igneous and I will watch over him" Aqune told Hunter. The boy nodded "Sorry, buddy, but I'll be back" he whispered under his breath before he took off after Embassy.

Aqune watched him go before looking down at Z.

"Please be okay" she pleaded under her breath. She grabbed his hand and all of a sudden, her eyes turned white.

* * *

-In Z's mind-

Aqune looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Aqune?!" She spun around and saw that Z was standing there. "Z, where am I, what's going on?" she asked.

"Embassy ate the Fruit… and we split. You have to take me to him as soon as possible."

"Why, isn't it a good thing that you two have split from each other?"

"No, the thing is, that if we don't go back together before he runs out of energy from the fruit, we'll both die, and not only that, but he can't eat more then three fruits"

"I don't understand, why is it a bad thing, I thought you said whoever ate the fruit would turn into an Invess, but he didn't you should be happy" Aqune walked towards him.

"No! If an Invess eats the fruit, it upgrades or powers up, you know this." Aqune nodded "well then what you don't know, is that Embassy doesn't count as an Invess, but he still counts as a Helheim organism, so by eating the fruit, he's powered up. That wouldn't be so bad, if Embassy wasn't Helheim himself-"

"Wait… stop right there, what do you mean he's Helheim?"

"That's right, you guys don't know… Helheim forms a kind of embodiment of whatever the species of the world it visits is, and sends it in to help the humans deal with Helheim. Embassy is the embodiment of Helheim."

"He's Helheim's embodiment… is that why you named him Embassy?"

"Yeah, and he's grown pretty accustomed to it. And the reason it's bad if he eats the fruit is because if he eats over three of it, the DNA overriding function will cause him to transform into one of the Invess himself, but as a special case. One other thing to note will that he's not connected to me anymore"

"So that's what Embassy meant when he said he's prepared to lose everything… but why don't you want to save yourself instead of him?"

"Even if Embassy dies, Helheim will probably just create another embodiment, so instead of making him lose everything, I'd rather he remains as the embodiment and still have his powers"

"You would rather save him then yourself?"

"I care more for others then my own wellbeing. It won't matter if an amnesiac lost everything and died but it would matter if someone who has nearly everything died and lost everything. That's why I protect others"

"Z"

"And that's why I have to stop Embassy, even if we don't return to sharing the same body, then there will be two creatures who have near infinite knowledge of Helheim and its power, and we don't want that" Z told Aqune.

"I see, but are you sure that's a good idea at all?"

"Elaborate please"

"What about those who care for you, would you really allow them to suffer while you die by yourself?"

"I'm not going to die, I'll be fine. But I understand where you're getting at, but would you rather have me, or would you rather be safe knowing you have freedom from Helheim"

Aqune got almost face to face with him.

"That answer is clear enough for me" she put both palms on Z's face and brought him in for a kiss.

They stayed that way for a moment.

"Aqune, what the heck!" Z blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" Aqune blushed as well.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I guess that I just gained feelings for you over the short time that we've known each other"

"And that was enough to kiss me? Aqune, we've only known each other for a few weeks"

"I know, but I guess something just came over me"

Z was about to respond when he was suddenly covered in vines and a green light and Aqune was ejected from his mind.

"What was that?"

The eyes of the body in front of her colored in with the same color of Z's eyes, violet and blue, much to her surprise.

"I think Embassy just ate another fruit."

* * *

-With Corona-

Corona drove through the town, looking for any sign of Akarui.

"Venus" she whispered.

**_"Okay" _**her vehicle turned a corner and she sped down a road. Thankfully, Hunter had debriefed them on the basic rules of the road, so as to prevent any unwanted accidents or attention… namely from the law enforcement.

She drove on for a while before a young man ran in front of her vehicle, stopping her.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Finally found you… the heart of the Spider Riders"

Corona's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "You know it's not safe to be driving a bike like that without a helmet" the boy told her. Behind Corona, a single car drove up behind her, trapping her in.

"What's going on?" she started to become nervous.

"You're going to come with us… like it or not" another young man walked next to the other one, the only difference was his clothing style and the glasses on his face.

"Sorry, but I have something I need to be doing" she got ready to drive away when the two stepped closer.

"It's a shame we have to take someone as beautiful as you down… but it is only business" the one without glasses sighed and both of them reached behind them before bringing out two familiar items.

"A Sengoku Driver?!" the two of them placed them on their waists and their belts formed. They then took out a Lockseed each and clicked it open.

**Matsubokkuri!**

**Donguri!**

Above their heads, two Cracks formed and the Armor Parts, which were respective to Kurokage and Gridon, floated down before the Cracks resealed themselves.

"I am Steven Thompson, otherwise known as, Kamen Rider Kurokage!"

"I am Tommy Yuji, but now I will be, Kamen Rider Gridon!"

The two slammed their Lockseeds onto their Drivers.

**Lock On!**

The theme used for Gaim and Baron started up for both of their belts (Gaim's for Steven's and Baron's, for Tommy's) and they brought their hand up to the Cutting Blades.

They quickly threw their hands into the air, activating the Lockseeds power.

**Soiya!**

**Come On!**

The Armor Parts fell onto their heads, forming the standard Gridon and Kurokage suits before unfolding.

**Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In The Shadows!**

**Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

In front of Corona, Gridon and Kurokage with their respective weapons appeared, much to her shock.

"What, but I thought the Sengoku Driver could only work for one person!"

"Surprise, but we won't have to go all out if you just come with us" Kurokage told her.

Corona got off her bike and placed her Driver on.

"Henshin!"

**Marionberry! Lock On!**

"Dude, you didn't tell me she was a Rider!" Gridon got nervous.

"I didn't know!" Kurokage hissed back.

**Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

Standing in Corona's place, was Arrow. She brandished her MarionBow and ran at the two Riders.

She slashed downwards, but both of them moved out of the way before she slashed to the side and caught Kurokage before spinning around and releasing an energy arrow at Gridon, who was trying to run away, like a coward.

She turned again and blocked a strike from the Kagematsu before kicking Kurokage in the gut and then slashing wide. When Kurokage stumbled backwards, she moved forwards, catching him repeatedly across his stomach before hitting the Cutting Blade on her belt two times.

**Come On! Marionberry Au Lait!**

She ran her hand up the blade on the MarionBow before slashing wide and causing the energy to impact Kurokage. And since both the user and belt was a weaker version of the original Riders powers, it dissolved and deactivated on impact.

Arrow straightened her stance before she spun around and got Gridon, who was trying to do a sneak attack.

**Come On! Marionberry Squash!**

A simple pull of the handle on her bow, and a simple release of her grip caused a barrage of energy arrows to shoot towards Gridon, impacting him and dissolving his suit.

"Well, that was… I'm not going to lie, that was pathetic" Arrow got back on her bike and closed her Lockseed, reverting back to Corona and driving past the Tommy and Steven, who were on the ground in pain.

"I think we need more practice" Tommy said.

"I think you need to stop being a coward Tommy!" Steven shouted.

* * *

-In the Inner World-

Lumen walked through the door and closed it behind him, having returned from the Outer World.

Meanwhile, the Big Four Invectids were waiting for him.

"Ah, Prince Lumen, welcome back"

"What's with the sarcastic tone Buguese?" Lumen was confused.

"We didn't expect you to be back yet. We were in the middle of upgrading the Genesis Drivers"

"Upgrading… but that would mean you've fixed mine" Lumen said.

"But of course" Buguese pulled out a briefcase and gave it to Lumen, who opened it to see the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

"I see, so there's one for everyone… hold on, there's four slots, but there's five of us" Lumen told them.

"I've decided to sit this one out, I will allow you four to take the name of the Next-Generation Spider Riders" Stags spoke up before he walked out of the room.

"Are you guys sure about this, I mean; Stags is one of your strongest fighters"

"Exactly, as much as we don't like it, he can defend himself without a Driver, so we had no choice but to give it to Grasshop"

"Feels good" Grasshop joked.

"So what do we do now?" Beerain asked.

"There's a situation going on in the Outer World, I'm going back up there to help fix it, with or without the Driver" Lumen took the Driver and Energy Lockseed from the briefcase before nodding at the three and then opening the Gate/door, going back to the Outer World.

* * *

-Back to the Outer World-

Akarui Fenikkusu flew through the city weakly. He gripped the area over his heart and slightly started to groan and he started to fall. Falling to the ground, he surprised a few civilians and feathers began to appear around him.

He sat up and all of a sudden, he transformed into his Firebird form and spontaneously combusted.

"What's… happening to me?!" He stood up while looking at the back of his hand and stumbled forward, falling against a building before he continued to try and go forward. One step later, the flames extinguished themselves and he looked at the back of his hand curiously.

Taking a single step forward and he flicked his hand forward, causing several feathers to shoot out and explode against a building.

"Tch, I'm fine, but what just happened to me" Firebird looked at the building before looking down at his body.

Then he started sparking as a figure walked out of an alleyway.

* * *

-A few moments earlier-

Lumen returned to the Outer World to see smoke outside the window and looked out on the street to see a familiar red figure on the street that was on fire.

"Great, perfect timing as always… what is it with these coincidences, I swear it's like they know where we are and show up appropriately" he walked over to a window that was in an alleyway, momentarily forgetting his sister was in the room, watching as she was frozen in the process of getting her Driver and Lockseed out. Also in the room, was Magma, and Slate, who were just staring as well.

Lumen jumped out the window and landed on the ground in the alleyway while Sparkle appeared where he jumped out, watching him silently.

He pulled out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist, shocking Sparkle as she had noticed the Rider Indicator when he held the Driver up for dramatic effect.

"Henshin" he pulled out his Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Melon!**

Throwing the Melon Lockseed into the air, a Crack appeared just above his Lockseed before his Lockseed started to fall back down. From the Crack, the Melon Armor Parts started to float out of it as the Crack closed.

Lumen caught the Lockseed and brought it to the slot on his Sengoku Driver and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

He lowered his hand to the Cutting Blade and pulled it up quickly, slicing the Lockseed open.

**Soiya! Melon Arms:**

The Melon Armor Parts fell onto his shoulders and formed his Zangetsu suit before it started to fold down.

**Tenka Gomen!**

The Melon Defender appeared in his left hand and he grabbed his Musou Saber from its sheath and pulled the handle back, causing a series of lights to run up the blade.

Zangetsu started to walk out of the alleyway, unleashing several shots from his Musou Saber, all of which impacted the red figure.

* * *

-Present-

Firebird looked behind him and saw Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu, are you serious!?" he drew the Feather Edge and Shot and unleashed several shots at Zangetsu, who dove out of the way before throwing the Melon Defender, impacting Firebird before activating the Musou Saber's gun function again, releasing four more shots and the shield returned to him.

Zangetsu ran at Firebird and slashed towards Firebird's stomach, only to get blocked before he stabbed forward with his shield, catching Firebird and he then kneed him as he was bent over.

A simple step forward and an energized slash from the Musou Saber sent Firebird backwards.

Zangetsu ran at Firebird and slashed with both his Musou Saber followed by his Melon Defender, striking him from his face to his hip, leaving a mark on his suit.

"Are you alright, normally you would put up more of a fight from what I've seen" Zangetsu pointed the Musou Saber at him.

"Something's wrong, but I doubt you'd care" Firebird spat as he leaned against his Feather Edge.

"Something's wrong? What did you do?" Zangetsu sighed.

"I didn't do it… Embassy split from the other personality, and now he desires to kill me" Firebird admitted, looking at the Feather Shot and pointing it at Zangetsu, who pulled the handle on the Musou Saber back in response, both now pointing guns at each other.

"Embassy, split from Z… how, and why?" Zangetsu demanded.

"You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you, but not to help you because I need to save my own skin" Firebird put his weapon down hesitantly.

Zangetsu sighed. "You have no idea how much that applies to all of us these days" Zangetsu lowered the Musou Saber.

"He ate a Helheim fruit, and became covered in vines before the vines shot off of the body. The vines formed a body and voila… Embassy's here, and he's not happy at all"

"Embassy ate a Fruit of Helheim!? I don't believe it"

"You and me both know that he would do that without a care for anything else" Firebird said.

"I'll admit, he may be selfish, but he does care for others, I know that much"

All of a sudden, vines shot out and covered Zangetsu, preventing his movement and causing him to drop his weapons.

"Gossiping about me are you?" From down the road, Embassy walked down with an angry look on his face. Also noticeable was how his skin and clothing seemed to be fading.

"Embassy!" Zangetsu shouted.

"Sorry, but like me challenging Hunter, this is between me and Akarui" Embassy emptied his pockets, revealing there were three Helheim fruits that were in a wrappings he picked up one and unwrapped it.

He opened the skin and ate all of it, dropping the remains to the ground. Vines covered him along with a green light and both the vines and light vanished to reveal that Embassy was whole again.

"Now, for the grand finale" Embassy took out his Sengoku Driver, placing it on his waist. Embassy grabbed his Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed and held it with his left hand so that the back was towards his palm.

"Henshin" he hissed, clicking open the Lockseed and passing it to his right hand before throwing it in a downwards arc, swinging it around so that it was in the air as well.

**Insert Theme: Point of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi (Sung by Z and Embassy)**

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

Embassy slammed the Lockseed onto his Driver and locked it in before slicing it immediately.

**Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

In Kage Dreigon's hand, the Kage DragFangStaff in lance mode appeared and he ran at Firebird.

Slashing wide, he caught Firebird across the face and stomach before spinning and stabbing forward and repeatedly hitting Firebird with the spikes on his weapon.

When Firebird began to collapse, Kage Dreigon reached down and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. Firebird choked for a few moments when Kage Dreigon released his grip and stabbed forward with his weapon, catching Firebird with the Kage Blade before pulling the trigger, sending him into a wall.

Kage Dreigon slowly stalked towards Firebird.

"Stop it; you have no reason to kill him Embassy!"

Kage Dreigon stopped. "You're right, I don't have a reason, but even if I don't kill him the disease that ails him will. I might as well put him out of his misery now"

"Wait, disease? What disease?" Firebird was confused and livid as he stumbled to try and get up.

"You honestly think there isn't some consequence to being half human and half Invess? By eating a Helheim Fruit, which I'm sure you did, you're made the Invess in you increase, so now you're less human, but the mixing of the two DNA in you has given you about a few months to live before you perish from the genetic disorder"

"And there's no cure?!"

"It's a genetic disease, I'm sure there's a cure, but I doubt that even I can find it." Kage Dreigon retorted.

"No! I'm sure I can save myself, and I won't let you win!"

"Please, even if I don't kill you, then someone from your "Light" will take over when you perish from your disease." Kage Dreigon raised his hand to the Cutting Blade.

"You can't just kill me! I won't die like this" Firebird still couldn't manage to get up.

"There's no choice in the matter for you"

**Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Squash!**

**"Shadow Spear" **the Kage DragFangStaff charged up with energy and he held it over his head and he ran at Firebird, screaming for some reason.

He made it to Firebird and slashed downwards just as something crashed into his back and sent him into the wall next Firebird and then he tumbled to the ground as Firebird spread one of his wings and used it to get a few feet away before it stopped functioning and he changed back into Akarui.

Kage Dreigon turned and saw that there were two people who were helping Akarui while the thing that hit him was a small child.

"Sparkle!" Zangetsu shouted at the girl.

"Sorry I'm late, I got distracted by something; henshin!"

**Budou! Lock On! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Ryugen held the Budou Ryuhou up before pointing it at Kage Dreigon and unleashing several shots at him. Kage Dreigon dove forward out of the way before shooting back at her.

Ryugen jumped out of the shot and responded with a few more of her own. It soon escalated with the two of them repeatedly firing at each other with both of them constantly dodging the attacks.

Finally, Kage Dreigon had enough and dodged one last time before running at Ryugen.

Ryugen moved out of the way of a swing before Kage Dreigon stabbed forward and she caught it with her arms before she was pulled forward and kicked away.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5!**

Ryugen got her bearings back and saw what he was doing before she pulled out a Lockseed and clicked it open as fast as she could.

**Kiwi!**

"This is the end" Kage Dreigon slashed upwards while pulling the trigger.

**Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

Ryugen placed the lock on her belt when the attack got close to her. The second it got close it exploded and smoke covered the area.

"Sparkle!" Zangetsu shouted.

The three other spectators, Slate, Akarui, and Magma watched with surprise.

"If there was only something I could do" Slate looked down.

Kage Dreigon looked away before looking right at Akarui and the other two before walking towards them…

…then two green circles with a silver outside shot out of the smoke and hit Kage Dreigon.

The smoke cleared and revealed that Ryugen had gained new Armor.

Her left shoulder pad had revealed a green design that was similar to the inside of a kiwi and the left was similar to that of the top of the fruit. Her chest plate was brown, the bottom had a black design, and the top was green. Her helmet had the design of a kiwi in her visor and there were pointed edges on the side of her helmet.

The green circle flew towards her and she caught them. The inside was green and of course, designed like a kiwi and had a hole in the center. There was a black handle in between two edges of the blade on the outside. These weapons were called the Kiwi Gekirin.

**Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

"So, let's ascend the Dragon's power, okay?" Ryugen asked, holding up one of the Kiwi Gekirin before running at Kage Dreigon.

"Tch, Dark Dragon, Charge!" Kage Dreigon pointed his weapon forward and ran towards her in response. Kage Dreigon slashed wide, but Ryugen blocked with one of her weapons before stabbing forward with the other.

When Kage Dreigon fell back, Ryugen stepped forward and swung with all her might, releasing her grip on her weapon and sending it into Kage Dreigon.

She threw her other one and both went across his chest, leaving a trail of energy designed like a kiwi behind.

"So you've gotten stronger too? Fine, I can deal with that" Kage Dreigon drove the tip of his weapon into the ground and grabbed a Lockseed.

**Kage Mikan! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Mikan Arms: Crash! Villains Edge!**

Kage Dreigon picked up the Kage Blade that was left behind when the Kage DragFangStaff vanished and held the Kage Mikan Slasher out before running at Ryugen. He slashed wide, just barely missing as she dodged and used her weapon to block before swinging and pushing forward. Kage Dreigon blocked with the Mikan Slasher and sung around with the Kage Blade, catching her in the chest as she caught him in the stomach.

The two continued to clash for a while, but Kage Dreigon appeared to have the upper hand in experience and strength.

It ended when Kage Dreigon united his two weapons and slammed it downwards. Ryugen attempted to block by holding her Kiwi Gekirin in up, but he caught her by surprise when Kage Dreigon used his strength to force it downwards, breaking through her defense and striking across her chest.

**Down Fall! Kage Mikan Sparking!**

Kage Dreigon disconnected his two weapons and threw them at Ryugen, both of them flying around her and repeatedly hitting her as he ran forward.

Two copies of Kage Dreigon appeared, creating three versions of the Rider.

Version one ran at Ryugen and used his fists to attack while version two used his feet. Version three, the original, ran up and grabbed the two swords as the three shouted their attack.

**"Kage Copy Driver!" **Version one threw his energized fist forward, version two, came in with a round kick, and the original slashed in an X shape.

The three attacks hit one after the other and Ryugen was sent back a few feet and tumbling when her suit dissolved.

**End Theme: Point of No Return**

"_Kyomibukai _(Interesting), you riders are becoming stronger at a rate that I could have never comprehended. It is quite incredible, I'll admit" Kage Dreigon reached to his belt and was about to close his Lockseed. "But none of you are at a league even close to me"

Zangetsu growled, the vines loose enough that he could reach and grab for his Genesis Driver. But before he could grab it, a single voice rang out.

"Why is that so?" everyone turned to see Hunter standing there with his Sengoku Driver equipped.

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

"Hunter Steel" Kage Dreigon hissed.

"Why do you keep seeing us as below you? We may not fight for what you like, but we do what we can to protect our friends and those who can't protect themselves, and I will fight you if I have to!" he pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**Orange!**

He did his henshin form and slammed the Lockseed into his Driver before locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The theme played for a few seconds before he raised his hand to his belt and sliced the Lockseed open.

**Soiya!**

From a Crack, the Orange Armor Parts descended and landed on his head, forming his suit.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

Gaim stood there with his DaiDaiMaru and glared at Kage Dreigon.

"_Koko kara wa…_" Gaim took a step forward and got into a ready stance with his left leg forward and bent and his DaiDaiMaru held on his shoulder. "_…ore no stage da!_ (This is my stage now!)" Gaim ran at Kage Dreigon.

"Fine, I'll take you on too! **Until the very end, **I'll keep fighting!" Kage Dreigon ran at Gaim.

**End Theme: EXA**

* * *

**A zipper closes over the screen, revealing Gaim's symbol with the Orange, Pine, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, along with the Sakura Hurricane.**


	19. Spider 16

Spider 16: Z and Embassy Part 3: The Anima's Roar/ During the Point of No Return

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Finishers: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N In all honesty, this chapter didn't turn out the way I hoped it would, and didn't satisfy as much as I hoped it would, but I at least hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Intro: Embassy defeated Akarui Fenikkusu, resulting in a fight between Baron and Kage Dreigon, when it ends in a stalemate, Embassy leaves to find Akarui and does, successfully attacking him before he is held off by Ryugen. However, she was not enough to stop him completely and just as he is about to strike again:**

**_Gaim stood there with his DaiDaiMaru and glared at Kage Dreigon._**

**_"Koko kara wa…" Gaim took a step forward and got into a ready stance with his left leg forward and bent and his DaiDaiMaru held on his shoulder. "…ore no stage da! (This is my stage now!)" Gaim ran at Kage Dreigon._**

**_"Fine, I'll take you on too! Until the very end, I'll keep fighting!" Kage Dreigon ran at Gaim._**

**Meanwhile, Corona encounters and defeats two people who suddenly use the Gridon and Kurokage Driver to transform into the Riders themselves.**

**Just what is happening?!**

* * *

Z sat up, grabbing his broken Driver and Lockseed as he did, placing them in his pocket. "We have to go now, there's no telling how quickly Embassy will burn through those fruits"

Aqune nodded and helped him stand.

"Can you tell where he is?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're still connected a little, I can locate him" Z responded.

"How fast can we get there?" she asked.

"I don't have a bike to use, Embassy has it" it slowly dawned on Z.

"We can use this" she pulled out a Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle in lock form.

"Where did you get that?"

"Igneous had it from an expedition to Helheim but gave it to me to hold on to" Aqune clicked it open and formed the bike. She sat down and helped Z on. "Hold on tight, I have no idea how to drive this" and with that reassuring note, the two left.

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed.

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Gaim slashed forward with the DaiDaiMaru while Kage Dreigon responded by blocking and punching forward. Gaim moved out of the way and then performed a roundhouse kick, to which Kage Dreigon ducked and then rolled before jumping up and spinning in the air while sideways and bringing his foot down hard.

It struck Gaim in the head and Kage Dreigon reached over and lifted Gaim up by the horn on his head.

"Not happening again!" Gaim lashed out with his foot and hit Kage Dreigon right where the sun don't shine… you should know what part of the body he hit by now… and when Kage Dreigon doubled over in pain, Gaim slugged him in the face.

Kage Dreigon stumbled back and Gaim took the chance to slash repeatedly with the Musou Saber and DaiDaiMaru before he jumped up and side-kicked Kage Dreigon.

"I see… so you have gotten stronger as well… but do you really think you have the potential to defeat me?" Kage Dreigon pulled out a Lockseed and clicked it open before replacing the Lockseed currently on his belt and slicing it open.

**Kage Dragonfruit! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

In his main Arms, Kage Dreigon ran forward, uniting the Kage Blade and Kage DragFangStaff.

When he got close to Gaim, he swung his weapon around. Gaim blocked with the DaiDaiMaru before pulling the handle back on the Musou Saber, jumping back and then, pointing his weapon at Kage Dreigon, unleashed four shots at him, causing sparks. Gaim united his two weapons to form naginata mode before running at Kage Dreigon and repeatedly slashing away with both weapons.

Kage Dreigon kicked him off before pointing his lance at Gaim and throwing it. Gaim managed to move slightly out of the way, but it got lodged in the left side of the armor on his stomach, under his heart. Kage Dreigon ran over and grabbed the end of the weapon before taking his Lockseed off his belt and placing it on the weapon that was lodged in his opponent's chest.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5!**

As it charged with energy, Gaim took the chance to stab his weapon into Kage Dreigon's chest and taken his Lockseed off his belt, doing what Kage Dreigon did.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000!**

His weapon charged with energy, and a large dome of violet and orange energy surrounded them.

And at the exact same time, they unleashed their attacks.

**Orange Charge! /Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

The dome promptly exploded with Gaim and Kage Dreigon falling from the center of it. The second they hit the ground, they slightly squirmed in pain as their suits dissolved, but strangely enough, their weapons didn't.

Embassy got up and leaned against the Kage DragFangStaff.

"That's strange… why is this still here?" he looked over it and shrugged before looking over and seeing Hunter had gotten up with the help of his own weapon as well.

Both of them had cuts and bruises all over them. Their clothes were damaged as well, though not beyond repair.

Hunter panted, but got into a ready stance with his weapon pointed at Embassy.

"Even if you've gotten stronger, why do you keep fighting?" Embassy asked.

"I know you Embassy. Even if it hasn't been that long, I know now that you can't simply be reasoned with, and the way you're going… nothing I do will help stop you… that's why I have to step it up!"

However, unnoticed to most of the spectators there, Z and Aqune had got to the area behind Akarui, Slate, and Magma.

"Hunter Steel… the two set of memories he has… they've mixed together in a way I couldn't expect…but that shouldn't be possible unless… no, it can't be!"

Akarui overheard this and turned to see Z and Aqune, but didn't speak up about them.

Hunter separated his weapons and held them up, preparing to run at Embassy.

"Don't try, I've nearly lost everything, and I am about to willingly go that far or even farther past that. My fate isn't set in stone, and I'm going to break it to make my own… to separate from the future set for me… no matter the cost!" Embassy pulled out one of the remaining Helheim Fruits from his pocket and removed a bit of the wrapping, careful not to touch it lest it transform into a Lockseed. He ate it and tossed the remains to the ground and when the vines covered him, the exact same thing happened to Z, alerting everyone of his presence.

* * *

Igneous awoke to the sound of an explosion and sat up. Looking around, he got up and took out the Rose Attacker LockVehicle before unlocking it and getting on the bike that formed.

Driving out of the area, he continued on his way for a while, also thankful for no one around, and only stopped when a bike stopped in front of him.

"Corona?"

"Igneous? Where are you going?"

"I heard an explosion and I'm on my way to check it out, where are you going?"

"I'm looking for Embassy and also Erin, I have no idea where the two went"

"I think we'll do better if we go together"

Corona nodded and the two of them drove off together.

Eventually, they reached their destination, but couldn't do anything but watch.

* * *

Everyone turned to the source of both lights and looked back and forth between Z and Embassy.

When the lights died down, Z managed to get off his bike on his own and suddenly ran at Embassy, punching forward.

"Zet-kun… why are you here?" Embassy asked, dodging the punch before retaliating with his own. Z dodged and swung his leg around for a round kick, missing by an inch when Embassy leaned back and stabbed forward with his weapon.

"Because, you may think doing this for me is a good idea, but I'm not willing to let you lose it all for me… it may not seem like it, but you're one of my friends, and like the rest of my comrades, I won't let you lose it all because of me!" Z dodged repeatedly while saying this, moving out of the way of the weapon and getting in a few punches here and there.

"You idiot, I don't care if it's for you!" Embassy slashed downwards, only for Z to roll out of the way "I may have made it seem like it is so, but for once, I can change my fate, my future, and I won't let you all take this from me! Not when I'm so close!"

Z jumped back each time Embassy tried to attack him, going near Hunter.

"Hunter, I'm going to need to borrow these" Z grabbed the DaiDaiMaru and Musou Saber, separating them.

Z ran at Embassy and slashed with the Musou Saber, only for it to be blocked, but then he came around with the DaiDaiMaru and caught Embassy across the front of his jacket.

"You may not care about what happens to me… or my fate! But even if you lose everything, I'm trying to show you that you'll have nothing if you do this!" Z stabbed forward with the Musou Saber and spun around before slashing downwards with the DaiDaiMaru.

"Even if I have nothing, I'll finally be free of my burden! For once I just want to die with the people I've made friends with over these long years!" Embassy threw his weapon to the side and punched forward with his right fist.

"But if you are free from you're burden, then it'll just create someone else to take your place… so your death will be worth nothing if you don't die having taken care of the problem!" Z threw his weapon aside as well and started fighting with his fists and feet.

"Even so, I have you all to back me up! Even if I don't have you guys to back me up, you will all continue on where I couldn't! And I'm sure you will continue fighting!"

Embassy unleashed several waves of energy, causing Z to fall back and Hunter to crash to the ground. Everyone else did their best to hold their ground.

"Just what is he?" Zangetsu grunted.

"He can do this? I thought it was just vines!" Sparkle complained.

"When did he get telekinesis?" Magma asked.

"Probably around the time he ate that fruit again!" Aqune shouted.

Z tried to hold his ground, but kept sliding back.

Taking a look around, he looked forward and did the only thing he could have.

_There's no choice… here we go!, _Z set his arms to his sides and he started glowing as he tensed up.

"_Masaka _(No way), you're actually tapping into the powers of the _Kindan no Kaijitsu _(The Forbidden Fruit)!" Embassy stopped his waves of energy and his eyes glowed red before he ran at Z.

He got within range and unleashed several vines, hitting Z with them before he kicked Z in the gut and sent him back. He stopped glowing and rolled across the ground, two items dropping out of his jacket the moment he did.

The two items themselves, like Z himself, were glowing.

"_Nani? _(What?)" Looking down, Embassy saw that the two items that fell was his broken Sengoku Driver and Lockseed. Well, they were broken, but the glowing began to fade when the cracks on the Driver and Lockseed fixed themselves.

"So… you were fixing your Driver, were you?" Embassy walked closer when Z reached out and grabbed the two objects.

"Why else would I use your power, I have my own things I need to do" Z got up and placed the Driver on his waist, a yellow belt wrapping around him and the face plate changing from the broken Kage Dreigon one to the fixed Dreigon one. "While anything I say won't affect your decision, I'll keep fighting you because I know I won't win and I know I can't change your mind. But I know that by doing this, I can get you to help us, to show that we're not too far behind you!" Z held up his Lockseed.

Embassy held his right hand out, and began slowly walking towards Z.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erin ran around nearby, not having a vehicle like the others and relying on running to get where she needed to go.

Finally, she turned the corner and saw the group and saw what was happening with everyone else.

"Everyone… what's happening" she began to jog forward, but was halted when all of a sudden; one of the spectators burst into flames and started to scream in pain.

Then she heard a slight ringing noise and tensed up as her eyes dulled before she walked towards the group, almost robot-like.

* * *

As this happened, in the construction yard, Leon sat up with his eyes turning into a dull green. He walked over to his dropped Durian Lockseed and picked it up.

"Henshin" in a blank tone, he clicked open the Lockseed and placed it onto his belt before locking it in, and then slicing it open.

**Durian! Lock On! Durian Arms: Mister~ Dangerous!**

Bravo jumped into the air, using this as a way to travel over the long distance.

* * *

**Insert Theme: Point of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi (Sung by Z and Hunter)**

Z and Embassy both walked towards each other before they stopped about 20 feet from each other.

"This doesn't have to end this way, we can still help you"

"And why would I want that?" Embassy asked.

"Because, by eating this last fruit, you don't just give up your true self and gain a new one, you will become one of those who have to stand aside for the newest Generation of Helheim. You may have to be destroyed as well"

"And you think you can?"

"Possibly… I may, but there are also allies of mine who WILL grow stronger, and one day surpass you"

"You mean Hunter Steel/Gaim? What makes you think he can grow stronger then me?"

"Sitting right here guys" Hunter spoke up.

Z ignored him. "Because, unlike the past Riders… they are stronger then they were, and even if things turn out the same, the second you turn, they will be there to stop you"

"You want to test that theory yourself?" Embassy took the Lockseed off his Driver and clicked it open.

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

Z nodded and clicked his own Lockseed open.

**Dragonfruit!**

Both of them placed their Lockseeds on their belts and locked them in.

**Lock On!**

Both Dreigon theme variations started up and the two of them ran at each other as the Cracks opened over their head.

"HENSHIN!" Z sliced the Lockseed open with his left hand wrapped around the Cutting Blade.

"Hen-shin!" Embassy placed his palm under the bottom of the Cutting Blade and threw it into the air, slicing his Lockseed open.

**Rise Up! / Down Fall!**

The two Armor Parts descended and crashed onto their shoulders, forming their Arms as the two started fighting the second their Arms finished forming.

**Kage Dragonfruit / Dragonfruit Arms:**

**Destroy! /Awaken!**

**Draconic Villain! / Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon and Kage Dreigon started to use their weapons against each other, energy coming off the two of them.

Kage Dreigon spun around, spinning his weapon around as well before trying to crash it into Dreigon's head. Dreigon blocked with his arm before stabbing forward, catching Kage Dreigon in the chest before kicking him away.

Dreigon jumped up and spun in midair, slamming the end of the DragFangStaff into Kage Dreigon's shoulder. Kage Dreigon caught him by holding his weapon out and Kage Dreigon punched him away.

The two of them were in a stand off and began to slowly get closer to one another when they heard one word that instantly sent chills up their spines.

**End Theme**

**Lion!**

Both of them turned and saw that Erin was standing behind Magma, Slate, and Akarui and was holding a red Lockseed with a lion's head design on it. On her waist, was a Sengoku Driver.

"Erin-chan" Kage Dreigon spoke up.

Erin didn't speak up, but above her head, a Crack opened and instead of a fruit, a lion fell from it and landed in front of her, roaring at them when it did.

"Henshin" Erin whispered and placed the Lockseed on her belt before locking it in.

**Lock On!**

A theme similar to Ryugen's started up and she slowly used the belt to slice open the lock on her belt.

**Hai!**

The lion roared once more before it jumped into the air and split into a bunch of different parts. The lions head fell onto her shoulders and created a cyan suit.

**Lion Arms:**

The arms and legs attached to her own, with the claw of the lion attaching to her hands. The body of the lion split in two, one of the two attaching to her back while the other attached to her chest. The lion head's mouth opened up, revealing a white visor and the green gem on her forehead.

**Run, The Charging Beast!**

In her right hand, another weapon that was basically a gauntlet shaped like a lion's head appeared. This weapon was known as the Lion Fist. She pointed the Lion Fist at the two Dreigon's.

Behind them, Bravo jumped in and brandished his two DuriNoko.

"Great, so we have to deal with them now" Dreigon groaned.

Akarui (yes he's still here) took this chance and shoved Magma and Slate away from him before running away.

"So this is your fault!" Kage Dreigon ran after Akarui.

"Wait, Embassy!" Dreigon started to go after him but was stopped by Erin, who ran in front of him.

"Tch, alright" he turned to Hunter "you got enough energy for one more battle?" Hunter nodded and transformed into Gaim.

"Henshin!"

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi! On Stage!**

Gaim and Dreigon stood back to back against Bravo and Erin.

"Alright, let's go… Kamen Rider Anima" Gaim shouted, running at the new Rider.

"Okay, Dragon, Charge!" Dreigon ran at Bravo.

* * *

**A zipper covers the screen, revealing a symbol with several animals on it and a Lockseed with a lion head on it.**


	20. Spider 17

Spider 17: Z and Embassy Part Final: Past the Point of No Return

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Finishers: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Kage Dreigon and Gaim do battle; however, the battle quickly results in a tie, and whenever he eats the second fruit in his possession, Z suddenly arrives and does battle with Embassy, resulting in a clash of ideals and powers. However, at the last moment, Erin arrives, and transforms into a new Kamen Rider: Anima!**

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed.

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Gaim and Anima ran at each other.

Gaim picked up the two dropped weapons he had, the Musou Saber and DaiDaiMaru before he slashed with his DaiDaiMaru and caught Anima across her stomach, but she retaliated by punching forward with her Lion Fist and managing to hit him directly in the chest and using the claw on her left hand to scratch across Gaim's head.

Gaim fell back before pulling the handle on the Musou Saber back, causing it to light up before he unleashed several bullets onto Anima, causing her to fall back. Gaim then jumped forward and attempted to strike downwards with the DaiDaiMaru.

Anima raised the Lion Fist up and caught the DaiDaiMaru, and all of a sudden, the lion's "head" bit down on the blade and stopped Gaim before she threw her left hand forward and caught Gaim with the claw before swing her arm to the right, scratching across Gaim's chest.

He fell back, his grip on the DaiDaiMaru releasing. The Lion Fist in Anima's hand "bit" down harder on the DaiDaiMaru, breaking the weapon in two.

"What? That's possible? Guess I need more strength!" Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber and pulled out another Lockseed before clicking it open.

**Pine!**

The Pine Armor Parts descended and he placed the Lockseed on his belt. Before slicing it open.

**Lock On! Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy!**

The Pine Iron appeared in his hands and he swung it around, causing Anima to constantly have to dodge.

He swung the Pine Iron in a circle, causing it to worm around Anima before it hit her across the chest and somehow wrapped around her.

Gaim pulled the weapon back, dragging Anima forward and he drew the Musou Saber before slashing it across her chest.

Anima stumbled for a bit before she hit the blade on her belt twice.

**Hai! Lion Au Lait!**

Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber and hit the blade on his belt as well.

**Soiya! Pine Squash!**

Jumping into the air, Gaim kicked the Pine Iron and it trapped Anima inside before he fell towards Anima in a flying side kick.

**"Burai Kick!" **

Anima reared her arm with the Lion Fist back and let it absorb energy from the Pine Iron before throwing her arm forward, causing a large projection of a lion's head to shoot out and "bite" down on Gaim, stopping him as he fell to the ground.

Gaim sat up and took out another Lockseed, opening it.

**Ichigo!**

Replacing the Pine Lockseed with the Ichigo Lockseed, he locked it in and sliced it open.

**Lock On! Soiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

The Ichigo Armor Parts fell onto Gaim's shoulders and folded down and he drew the Ichigo Kunai in Shuriken form before he threw it and caused it to explode on Anima.

Taking out the Musou Saber, he ran at Anima.

* * *

Dreigon swung in a wide arc, nearly catching Bravo but he was blocked by a DuriNoko before the other was used to slash across his chest.

When Dreigon fell back, he was subjected to several slashes across his chest by Bravo.

Having no other choice, he took out a Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Zakuro!**

The Zakuro Armor Parts descended and he licked it in before slicing it open, kicking Bravo away.

**Lock On! Zakuro Arms: Barrage! Shooting Hero!**

Dreigon united the Kage Blade and ZakBurster before unleashing several large blasts onto Bravo.

He repeated the process several times before placing his Lockseed onto the Kage Blade.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-2-3-4! Zakuro Power!**

Dreigon unleashed a large blast towards Bravo, who stood in the center of it, taking damage from every second he was in it.

Dreigon ran forward and jumped up, kicking bravo and the energy back before taking out another Lockseed and clicking it open.

**Mikan!**

He placed it onto his belt and activated it.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Mikan Arms: Strike! Bladed Hero!**

Dreigon united his Kage Blade and Mikan Slasher before running at Bravo and slashing the blast in half, causing Bravo to fly back before the two halves of the blast reunited around him, creating a large explosion.

From the center, Bravo remained standing before he collapsed and his suit dissolved, turning into Leon.

Dreigon quickly ran over and grabbed him by his forehead, causing Leon to scream in slight pain as energy traveled through his head and into Dreigon's hand.

Dreigon removed his hand as Leon's eyes brightened and became normal as he collapsed, fainting as he did.

Closing the Lockseed on his belt, Dreigon reverted back to Z, who ran in the direction of Embassy.

Aqune quickly followed after changing the Sakura Hurricane to Lock mode.

"Z, hold on!"

Gaim ran after him, and Anima decided to follow.

"Corona, this is our cue!" Igneous and Corona got of their bikes and took out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Banana! / Marionberry!**

**Lock On! Come On!**

**Banana / Marionberry Arms:**

**Knight Of Spear! / Arrow Of Light!**

Arrow and Baron stopped Anima while she was coming towards Gaim.

"Go on Hunter, we'll take it from here!" Baron exclaimed as they both ran at Anima.

* * *

Kage Dreigon ran after Akarui, and eventually, threw his lance at him. However, he missed and the lance pierced the ground next to him.

"Why are you running? You're not going to last long before I can finally get to you" Kage Dreigon snarled as he drop kicked Akarui, who fell to the ground and couldn't get back up when clutching his chest in pain.

"Why are you complaining about your chest? It's your back I hit"

"It's like you said, there's always some kind of consequence for what you did, so I might as well be the one to make the consequence for you. Would you rather suffer from the disease?" Kage Dreigon picked up the Lance Kage DragFangStaff and spun it around before he got into a ready stance.

Akarui struggled on the ground before he started to try and crawl back.

Kage Dreigon barely even breathed when all of a sudden, someone crashed into him, sending him away from Akarui. Akarui then took this chance to crawl away as fast as he could.

The person stood up, revealing himself to be Steven, who stood up as Tommy ran in beside him.

"My, my, I don't think anyone would be happy with you killing someone as defenseless as this" Tommy commented.

"Who are you two to interfere in my battles!" Kage Dreigon snapped. By now, Gaim, Z and Aqune had arrived and Gaim reverted back to Hunter.

"Strange, you sure you should be talking to Riders like that?" the two of them strapped on their Drivers and held up their Lockseeds.

**Matsubokkuri! / Donguri!**

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! / Come On!**

**Matsubokkuri / Donguri Arms:**

**Ichigeki! In The Shadows! / Never Give Up!**

"Oh don't tell me, you two were the ones who took the Kurokage Trooper and the Gridon Trooper Sengoku Drivers?"

"Yeah, and now Kurokage and Gridon are going to be the ones to take you down!" Kurokage Trooper announced.

"I don't see the two of those around here anywhere, just you two impostors"

"Impostors?! Look buddy, we're the real deal!" Kurokage Trooper yelled, about to run at Kage Dreigon before he was held back by Gridon Trooper.

"No, the reason that you aren't Gridon or Kurokage is those belts. Had you had the ones that had the Rider Indicator, you would be the real Gridon and Kurokage, but you have the ones that work for anybody, so you're just a Trooper"

"Why you little-!" Kurokage Trooper ran at Kage Dreigon and slashed wide before stabbing forward, nearly catching Kage Dreigon, who avoided and kicked forward, hitting Kurokage Trooper before he punched him in the face.

"Are you two even going to try or can I continue with what was doing?" Kage Dreigon taunted.

"You little-!" Kurokage Trooper ran at Kage Dreigon again, this time he dragged Gridon Trooper with him.

Kage Dreigon spun around in a circle and hit both of them before kicking outwards, striking Kurokage Trooper. Kage Dreigon took the Donkachi from Gridon and hit him over the head with it.

"How in the world do you people make due with this pathetic excuse for a weapon?" Kage Dreigon tossed the Donkachi aside and punched Gridon in the face.

"This is so sad, the original Gridon and Kurokage Trooper could at least put up more of a fight, but you two are less experienced"

"Shut up! You act like you can handle us outside of your armor!" Kurokage Trooper ran towards him and was quickly swatted away and Gridon Trooper ran in and attempted to tackle him, managing to wrap his arms around his waist before he too was knocked away.

Unexpectedly however, Kage Dreigon reverted back into Embassy.

"_Nani?!_(What?!)" Embassy looked to Gridon Trooper to see that he had the closed Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed in his hand.

"What! how did you-?"

"You seem shocked; what, can't believe that someone else is capable of doing something unthinkable?" Kurokage Trooper held his Kagematsu out before running at Embassy.

"Tch" Embassy moved out of the way of his attacks and had managed to get a grip on the Kagematsu and held it down.

"How cowardly, you would hold a persons true strength back in order to accomplish your own goals, I doubt even I would go that far" Embassy jumped back to avoid being hit again. Gridon Trooper ran in holding the Donkachi and struck Embassy across the head and Kurokage Trooper stabbed forward.

Embassy jumped out of the way…

…before Gridon Trooper hit him with the Donkachi and sent him into the tip of the Kagematsu.

Blood started to come out of Embassy's mouth.

"How about them apples!" Kurokage Trooper pushed harder against the Kagematsu, lodging it further into Embassy.

"Hang on Steven! We don't want to kill him!"

"You may not, but I do!" Kurokage Trooper pulled the Cutting Blade on his belt up one last time.

**Soiya!**

The Kagematsu gathered energy around it and Embassy reached into his pocket, struggling to pull something out of it.

**Matsubokkuri Squash!**

Black electricity surged between Kurokage Trooper and Embassy.

"EMBASSY!" Z shouted.

Embassy brought the item out of his pocket and sunk his teeth into it, revealing it was a Helheim Fruit, and that he had bitten through the wrapping.

He ate all of it and Kurokage Trooper wrapped is hand around Embassy's throat as he removed the Kagematsu.

"Enjoy your last meal? What of your last words?"

Embassy glared at the Kurokage Trooper before he swallowed and opened his mouth. "_Sayonara_ (Goodbye)" A green light covered Embassy and he punched forward, putting his fist into Kurokage Trooper's gut. Vines began to cover him Embassy, wrapping around his form, before they suddenly expanded. Kurokage Trooper was forced to let go when the fist dug further into his gut and the neck became too large for him to wrap his hand around.

The figure kicked out, getting Kurokage Trooper before they punched him in the face.

Gridon Trooper attempted to get close when he was slammed back by a head butt.

The vines suddenly cleared away, revealing Embassy was now VERY different.

For one thing, his skin appeared to be made of scales and he was mainly black but had white highlights. His arms were bare except for some black armor that was wrapped around it and a blade that extended out of his elbows. His legs were the same, but the blades stuck out of his knees. On his torso was his rider symbol along with several scales that stuck out alongside it. His shoulders also had his Rider symbol, but it looked more like it was carved in, like a scar.

His face was based off Kage Dreigon's helmet as it was dragon's head, but there was a pair of green eyes and the mouth wasn't jutting out as much.

"What… is he!?" Kurokage Trooper demanded.

"I am, the Wyvern OverLord" The Wyvern OverLord looked down at his hands. "_Watashinoumei wa… Fuin mippu sa rete imasu!_ (My fate… has been sealed!)" The Wyvern OverLord ran at the two Riders.

Kurokage Trooper ran at The Wyvern OverLord, slashing wide. Wyvern held his arm out and white energy covered it and a large sword-like weapon with spikes all over it appeared. The weapon appeared to be a cross between the Kage Blade and the DuriNoko. One side was silver with black spikes while the opposite side was grey with white spikes.

Wyvern OverLord blocked the Kagematsu with his weapon and then knocked it away before he used it to slash away at Kurokage Trooper.

"Long time no see… KagEnder" Wyvern spoke to his weapon before swinging it in front of him and slashing, causing a wave of pure white energy to shoot out and hit Gridon Trooper. Switching the sides of the blade, so that the black spike was facing out, and he slashed again, causing a black wave of energy to hit Kurokage Trooper.

The two Troopers fell back, their suits dissolving. They ran away, grabbing the Lockseeds that fell from their belts.

The Wyvern OverLord sighed and reached his left hand to his right wrist, wrapping his fingers around it and moved his right hand. Setting his arms down, the Wyvern OverLord was covered in vines, which soon disappeared to reveal he had changed back to Embassy.

"Embassy" Z took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer" Embassy held his hand out and several vines moved to cover the area in front of the three.

"It's okay, we're not here to fight" Aqune attempted to comfort him.

"Yes, because that excuse has worked before on me" Embassy raised his hand into the air higher and the vines complied higher in front of them.

"Just let us talk!" Hunter demanded.

"Shut up, _Baka-san _(Idiot)" Embassy snapped his fingers and several vines whipped Hunter in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Aqune went to his side. "You okay?"

Z looked back at Hunter before looking back at Embassy and moving towards him.

**Begin Theme: Point of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi (Sung by Embassy and Z)**

"What do you want, Zet?" Embassy snarled. He clenched his hand as vines wrapped around his ankles.

"To get you to calm down, everything will be fine" Z motioned that he wasn't trying to cause conflict.

"Calm? Why would I be calm? I just lost everything to defend you and my own needs and you want me to believe everything is fine and dandy?" Embassy spoke through grit teeth as the wind started to blow harder around them.

"Embassy, that doesn't matter, what matters is that we try to get you through this" Z attempted to comfort him.

Thunder crashed above them.

"What could you possibly do that could help me get through this? Everything I had may be gone, but now all I have is my OverLord form. No powers, no actual connection to the true power of the forest, **nothing**!" Embassy hissed.

Rain began to slowly come down on them, but gradually started to go down harder.

"We can still help, we're allies still, even if it's all gone wrong, then we'll still be there to help you" Z confirmed.

"Even if you could help me, I doubt I would want it"

By now the four of them were soaked.

"Z, we need to go soon, the rain's bound to get worse" Hunter called after him.

"In a minute, I can do this!" Z shouted back at him.

"Z" Aqune whispered.

"Embassy, no matter what happens, we are still connected. Even if we aren't connected by the symbol, we're still at least connected by our souls. I can tell." Z held his hand out and gold dust-like energy swirled around his fingers, briefly taking the shape of an apple.

"So… we're still connected by the _Kindan no Kaijitsu _(The Forbidden Fruit). We may not be connected, but the _Kaijitsu _(Fruit/Plant) still finds a way to irk me" Embassy sighed.

"Because it knows, Embassy" Z shouted "our fates are still conjoined until we see this all the way through! Until we change the status quo, until one of us gains the _Ogon no Kaijitsu _(The Golden Fruit), then this cycle will never end! We have to work together until the very end to finish what was started. And I don't mean the path to "evolution" that you started; I mean the path to the future that they make for themselves, and that's all there is to it!"

"Oh really?" Embassy demanded. "_Kono Sekai saikyou no PAWAA no kagi wo aketara, oretachi no unmei doko e tsunagatte yuku darou?! _(When the greatest power in the world is unlocked, where will our fate lead us?!)"

"Ranbu Escalation… you chose to quote Ranbu Escalation?" Z questioned.

"You're favorite, I just did what I had to do" Embassy retorted.

"Well, when the greatest power is unlocked… our fate will lead us to the future, not the one that was set in stone by someone else, but the one we have carved by ourselves, with our own true power"

"Only you would answer with a mix of everyone's personality, Zet" the vines around their feet started to lessen.

"What can I say, I've learned from the best" Z slightly smirked.

"You really haven't changed at all, no matter how much I try you refuse to change" Embassy grinned all of a sudden "just what I expect of the one chosen to house my spirit" the vines around them retracted and settled into random areas.

"So… what now oh wise man?" Embassy asked.

The rain began to settle slightly, leaving the four still completely soaked.

"We go to the others, they need our help as much as we need theirs" Z told Embassy.

"Tch as much as I won't like it… I'll accept it" Z and Embassy were standing in front of each other now and shook hands. However, Embassy glowed and turned into golden streams of light that was absorbed into Z's hand.

**_"Sorry Zet-kun, but whenever I'm weak, I guess we'll have no choice but to go back to the connection we had before"_**

"How are you weak?"

**_"I just lost all of my power and reset, wouldn't you be weak from that?"_**

**End Theme: Point of No Return**

* * *

The three of them returned to the area where they were before, seeing Baron and Arrow were still in the process of fighting Anima.

**Come On!**

**Mango Au Lait! / Lime Squash!**

**"Punish Mash!"** Baron swung the Mango Punisher around his head before throwing it at Anima.

**"Pillar Screw!" **Arrow stabbed into the ground, causing a green pillar of energy to form in front of her. She drew her arm back and stabbed the pillar with her LimeSlicer, causing it to break into several pieces and all of them flew towards Anima.

Both attacks merged and impacted Anima, who fell backwards, but her suit remained intact as she got back up and prepared to run at them.

"Heh, have enough energy for one more attack?" Z taunted Embassy.

"**_Tch, you act as if you're stronger then me_**" From Z, several gold streams came out and formed Embassy, much to the spectators shock.

"Who's to say I'm not?" both of them looked back at Anima and held their hands out. Golden energy started to cover Embassy, and to an extent, Z. The energy started to swirl around the two of them and Embassy's eyes brightened as Z's magenta eye glowed green.

All of a sudden, two beams of light shot from their hands and spun around Anima, stunning her as she tried to swat at it, as if trying to get it away from her. The energy entered her suit, causing her to start screaming slightly in pain before the energy dissipated and Anima collapsed to the ground, reverting back into Erin.

"Erin-chan" Embassy walked to her side and knelt down, picking her up so that her head was in his lap.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sparkle asked.

"Yeah, she's just unconscious, so she should be fine" Embassy told them.

"Okay, now can we go back to the Inner World?" Baron closed his Lockseed and turned into Igneous. "For once I'll agree with you, I think that the Inner World should have the necessary medicine to help her" Embassy told them.

"You guys go on ahead, there's something I need to check real quick" Z spoke up.

"I'll help" Aqune told him and he nodded, slightly being hesitant.

The others nodded, and began to filter into the building (yes, they are still in front of that one gateway/building) except for Hunter, Z, Aqune, and Corona.

"Z, don't hurt my sister while I'm gone" Corona walked into the building.

"Z, I don't know what's happening, but you better come back, because what has been happening in the past few days is your fault, so live up to it" Hunter walked back inside.

Z and Aqune took a look at each other.

"What did you need to check?" Aqune asked.

"Two things, first, there should be some law enforcement around here, investigating the area as to investigate claims of the Riders appearing, yet they aren't here." Z gestured to the area around them.

"So what?" Aqune asked.

"The thing is that they aren't here and that's strange, because they'd usually be here by now. Even the stupidest cops would come look, but they haven't, it's just us now" Z told her.

Aqune realized what he was saying, looking around and seeing no one else.

"So we would have to assume that there's someone out there who is watching and preventing them from coming in. But the question is… where are they?"

As the two of them looked around, they didn't notice a security camera that was recording their entire conversation.

* * *

In a dark hidden room, a figure was watching the television, with several screens tuned to several cameras; however, he was watching the specific one with Aqune and Z on it. Next to him was a chess board, which he reached towards and moved one of the pieces.

"So… he managed to figure it out just like that huh?... should have expected it, it wasn't hat hard a riddle to solve" the figure leaned towards the screen, revealing he was a middle-aged man. He was wearing an all black business suit except for a green and red tie. Also, he had a black bowler hat, which he tipped forwards.

"Game Start" using the piece in his hand, he knocked over the king on the opposite side.

* * *

**A zipper closed over the screen vertically, revealing Dreigon's symbol on the right and Kage Dreigon's symbol on the left. Dreigon's symbol had the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, Grapefruit, and his LilyRunner LockVehicle. On Kage Dreigon's side it had the Kage Dragonfruit and Kage Mikan Lockseeds.**


	21. Spider 18

Spider 18: Rebellion (Start of Arc III)

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! After a brief intermission from this story to work on the: "Arc Rider X Spider Rider" special, I'm back. I'm not giving up on this yet, but I'll have to write harder because I'm back to three stories I'm writing… didn't really think this through.**

**Well, due to this arc, I am going to try and incorporate forgotten characters into the story more often, like Shadow and Venus. However, if I follow through with my plan, then they'll be more important to the plot for a while. A ****_while, _****keep that word in mind it may or may not be permanent.**

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication (will appear between Embassy and Z):_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: In the finale of Arc II, Embassy split from Z permanently, but the two are still connected by a thin bond. At the end however, a man was scene observing the group through security cameras.**

**However, during the events of the Movie Special, the Kurokage Trooper Driver was destroyed and the Zangetsu-Shin power was used for the first time. When everything is done, they have accomplished their mission and returned home. However, the Riders must deal with someone who has learned their secret. What will happen next?**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

The guards did their best to stand against the crowd of civilians that were trying to get in.

"Death to the Royal Court!" a woman (the civilian woman who's stood against the group several times and was almost killed by Embassy) cried out as they pushed past the guards.

Behind the gates, Hunter, Corona, and Igneous watched as they did in absolute horror.

"Run" Igneous hoarsely whispered while the three unconsciously began to back up. The crowd broke through the guards and the gates.

"RUN!" Igneous demanded. The three took off running towards the castle, being chased by a large crowd carrying weapons.

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Z and Hunter)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she see the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing a Rider who's main colors were violet, white, and black.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for the Rider when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and a shadow of a Rider.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction. Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Day:**

"HA!" Dreigon drove his DragFangStaff Lance forward and attempted to strike Hunter, who was in his Spider Rider outfit and on Shadow.

Hunter blocked and Shadow dove forwards, catching Dreigon, who was now on the edge of Hunter's weapon.

Hunter removed it before he swung, striking Dreigon who tumbled across the ground.

"So the practice you and Shadow have been doing is paying off" Dreigon commented.

"We've been trying real hard to catch up to you Z, and we're not going to back down just yet!" Hunter said.

Hunter and Shadow dove forward, striking in unison as Dreigon dove out of the way before shooting a laser at the two, causing them to dodge.

"You've been doing well. I'd hate to see how strong you get when your Driver returns from repairs" Dreigon taunted. Hunter charged again, slashing.

Dreigon jumped up and flipped over the slash from Hunter before he knocked Hunter off of Shadow and jumping after him, landing nearby.

Hunter got up and brandished his weapon with Dreigon pointing his at him.

The two circled each other for a minute.

"Dragon, Charge!" Dreigon ran at Hunter.

He swung wide, missing when Hunter ducked and punched him in the gut, knocking him back a couple of steps before he drove his Lance forward, hitting Hunter in the chest and sending him flying into Shadow.

Hunter stood up and got ready again.

* * *

"When will you learn to stay down?" Dreigon asked.

"I'll never give up, remember that!" Hunter charged.

In the Dark Room, the man in front of the cameras switched views multiple times.

"How boring" he looked down at the table, seeing a board game before he moved one of the pieces.

"Without those armored people around, life has gotten boring and predictable with all of the regular crime around here" the man sighed.

"Mr. Takashi" the man looked up and saw that Steven was walking into the room.

"Steven, what do you want?" Takashi asked.

"Have you found those Riders yet?"

"No, why do you keep asking?"

"I need my revenge, the white one destroyed my power and I will destroy him!"

"Kind of impossible to destroy him if you don't have power"

"That's why I came here, to see if you had anything you can give me"

"Ha, Steven, we both know that anything we find is property of the law. Which includes me"

"Yes, but you hired me, so I should have the rights to have it!"

"No, you're a bounty hunter I hired solely for the purpose to find the power of the Inner World. You are in no way a registered person of the law, such as a police officer.."

"You can't do this, I can call others to help me and take my side of the story. You won't get away with this!"

"Get away with what? In all honesty, you should know me by now. And because you know me, you should know, that I've already done it"

"What have you done?!"

"Well, with whatever given information I have on you and my expert hacking skills. I simply used it to cancel all of your back accounts, took to your social media accounts, and ruined your reputation"

"What? Who do you think you are!"

"Sid Takashi. A worker of the local police who works on hacking systems and going through the mainframes to solve cases. I'm also the one who ruined your life."

* * *

"So that's it, you're ruined?" Tommy asked.

Steven and Tommy sat at an arcade and looked over the games.

"Yes, everything I worked hard for, my work, my money, my reputation, all GONE!" he kicked the game he was playing and walked away.

"Steven, don't worry, we can get revenge on those Riders later"

"You don't get it. I CAN'T! That "Zangetsu-Shin" guy destroyed my Driver… lend me yours"

"Out of the question"

"Why?" Because, my Driver is programmed to me, you can't get revenge in my armor"

"Now your just being selfish"

"I swear I'm not" suddenly, Tommy's eyes widened and he pointed out the window.

"Look! It's that Embassy guy!"

"WHAT?!" Steven spun around and ran out the door without a second thought.

"What an idiot" Tommy laughed before he began playing another game.

* * *

Steven ran through the streets, looking for Embassy. Too bad he was never going to find him.

Steven stopped when he saw a Komori Invess walk in front of him and stalk towards him.

He fell backwards and attempted to back up further when he ran into Zangetsu and he backed up in fear before attempting to run in a different direction.

However, what he saw was Zangetsu-Shin walking towards him and he stumbled backwards onto the ground.

Trying to turn around did nothing, as Kage Dreigon was walking towards him.

"No! No! No!" He curled into a fetal position as they got closer, blocking out the world.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice spoke up.

Looking up, Steven didn't see anything that he saw before. Instead, there was a young woman standing in front of him

_A hallucination?_, Steven thought before he stood up.

"I'm fine Mrs…."

"Hinata, Hinata Ryusei" Hinata said.

"Wait, weren't you-"

"Yes I was on that contest a couple of weeks ago, I just asked if you were okay" she said before she walked away.

"Wait!"

"What do you want?" she turned and asked.

"Your fellow contestants, Z Kazuraba and Hunter Steele, do you know where they are?"

* * *

Lumen sat in a meeting room with Buguese, Beerain, Grasshop and Stags.

"Why did you call us here?" Buguese asked.

"Because, word of our exploits in the Outer World have gotten around and people have found out and want us to conquer it. I tried explaining why we can't but they refuse to listen. Also, they still disagree with the peace we have with the Invectids. I fear rebellion is upon us" Lumen sighed.

"Lumen, calm down, I doubt they will get riled up that we can't attempt to conquer a culture more advanced then ours"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention they're more advanced then us" Lumen added.

"And this is why you don't have a child lead a kingdom" Beerain sighed.

"Beerain I'm nineteen years old" Lumen looked at her.

"That means nothing, you aren't fit to lead us to war against your subjects"

"Why would I go to war, I don't want to go to war. Our first priority is to save people from Helheim with the Mass Production Sengoku Drivers." Lumen said.

"But we can't" Grasshop said.

"Why not?" Buguese asked.

"Because, they know about the Drivers, but not about how they're wired to one person only. That's why they'll try to overthrow you, so the strongest of all of them gets the Drivers and they can conquer anyone who tries to stop them."

"Even if they try, we have other Riders who can save the people" Stags said.

"Yes, but they can't fight back against the crowds of rebels, they refuse to attack innocents"

"Let's face it, who of these rebels are innocent?"

"Can we just get back on topic?! They could try to overthrow us any day now and we can't do anything but argue"

"How can they overthrow us, they lack the strength" Beerain said.

"What they lack in strength they make up for in numbers"

"Speaking of strength, how is the training that each of you have been doing with your Drivers?" Stags asked.

"Well, I've yet to try out mine instead of disassembling all of yours to find new functions" Buguese simply stated

"Buguese, you have to use it eventually" Lumen sighed.

"Fine, next time something comes up, I will"

As if on cue, alarms went off nearby.

"You're in luck, there's an Invess in the Outer World that needs to be taken care of"

"Fine, I'll go, but you're coming with me" Buguese told Lumen, who nodded and the both of them got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Corona and Aqune walked across the city, both carrying groceries.

"Why did you ask me to accompany you to the store?" Corona asked.

"Because, I don't exactly feel safe, what with the civil unrest"

"Yeah, even I'm surprised at how fast it all changed" Corona said.

"Things are different since humans were at war with the Invectids. We are at peace, but most of the humans just want Invectids to be exterminated. It's sad, considering almost all of the Invectids have gotten their dream of having a sun, and just want to enjoy it in peace" Aqune sadly spoke.

However, a scream stopped them in their place.

The two ran towards it to find a Byakko Invess attacking. Next to it was a human wearing a robe with a sheath on its back that was holding up a yellow Lockseed with the identification L.S.-18.

"Hey! Who are you?" Aqune called out. The figure reached behind its back and out of the sheath, it pulled out a staff-like weapon. The shocking part was that it looked exactly like Hunter's weapon.

Corona held up her Driver and placed it on.

"Corona, what are you doing?"

"Fighting"

"You can't, not into your powered armor during this time, the people will eat you alive after this."

"I don't have a choice, I can't do damage to it at all in my regular armor. Henshin!" Corona held up her Lockseed.

"Wait!"

**Marionberry!**

Corona attempted to place her Lockseed on but Aqune grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Aqune, stop!"

"No! If you do this, the people will go after you, and I don't want you getting hurt!"

The two kept on fighting and due to this, Corona dropped her Lockseed, which locked itself as it hit the ground, causing the Marionberry Armor Parts to dissolve and the Crack sealed itself.

"Aqune!"

"Look out!" Aqune shoved Corona out of the way and picked up her discarded Lockseed before backing away from the charging Invess.

Aqune held up her arm, which held her Manacle.

"I don't have a choice! Arachna Power!"

A web like projection emerged from her Manacle and from her fingertips and feet, a suit formed. Two balls of light formed as well and circled around her, one of them attaching to her left arm, forming a shield while in her right hand, a glaive-like weapon formed.

"Portia, Spider Out!" a light shot from her Manacle and a giant spider formed from it.

"Let's go!" Portia shouted as Aqune jumped on her back and the two charged.

"Aqune!" Corona stood up as well and held her arm up as well.

"Arachna Power!" the same thing happened to her, except with a different suit and weapon.

(Okay, you're going to have to Google this, because I can't really describe the suits)

"Venus, Spider Out!" Another giant spider appeared and she jumped on it. She pointed her weapon forward, a bow, and she pulled the handle back.

"Arrow of Light!" she released the handle and an arrow released, hitting the Invess and disorienting it enough for Aqune to strike.

"Now Portia!"

"Got it!" Portia crashed into the Invess and Aqune dove off, stabbing forward and hitting it before Portia wrapped it with a web and threw it at Venus.

Corona jumped into the air and Venus crashed into the Invess, knocking it into the air and Corona blasted it back to the ground with an arrow.

As the Invess landed, the figure in the cloak charged the four.

Jumping onto Portia's back, he punched Aqune off and was sent tumbling to the ground, regaining her balance before Portia knocked him off and sent him towards Aqune, who began to do battle with him.

"Aqune!" Corona and Venus attempted to get closer to them but were stopped by the Invess.

Venus tackled the Invess, but it retaliated by using its claws and digging into Venus's armor and managing to lift her up, sending Corona falling before Venus was tossed aside.

Corona landed and got up before shooting the Invess in the back, getting its attention as it moved to her.

Corona dodged an attack and blocked another with her shield before shooting another arrow at it.

The Invess was sent stumbling.

"So much power… is that what I've been forgetting due to the Arrow armor?"

Corona looked back up and dove out of the way of an attack before she kicked out and hit the Invess with a fist, however, she made the mistake of trying to slash with her bow.  
However, it wasn't made of the same material as the MarionBow and did nothing as it bounced against the Byakko Invess's skin and she stumbled back.

The Invess reared back and punched her in the chest, sending her flying back.

Landing, she stood back up and her hand dropped her side, accidentally touching her belt.

"It's not even getting in the way, yet it feels like it should… what's going on?"

She was suddenly struck as the Invess punched her in the gut and wrapped its hands around her neck.

"Corona!" Venus charged again and hit the Invess, however, it blocked before it simply threw her aside.

All of a sudden:

**Sakura!**

* * *

Aqune clashed blades with her opponent, knocking him back before he jumped forward and kicked her, sending her back.

She rolled across the ground, getting up and holding her sword out before slashing again, hitting the man before she punched him back.

The man dropped the Lockseed, causing the Invess to go berserk.

Aqune turned and saw that Corona was losing against the Invess.

"Corona!" she attempted to get close, but couldn't.

Aqune was knocked back again and saw that Corona was struggling against the Invess before being thrown to the side and the opponent she was currently facing was stalking towards her.

Aqune stood up.

"I have to do something, we can't last much longer." Getting into a ready stance, Aqune drew her weapon back and got ready. She rushed at the man and he did the same, she slashed across his chest as he punched her back.

Aqune fell to the ground. However, the impact had dislodged an item in her inventory and it clattered across the ground.

Looking up, she saw the item. It was the strange Driver with the sideways Lockseed slot and the switch on the top.

"The Driver" she picked it up, looking at it. For some reason, it was glowing.

The man had enough and charged her, however, Portia blocked him

"Aqune, you're glowing, so whatever you need to do, do it now!" Portia pointed out.

Looking down, Aqune saw that she was indeed covered in a golden glow, as was the Driver.

"It's activating" Aqune said. She placed the Driver on her waist and a belt wrapped around her.

However, a weight in her pocket shifted around a bit, causing her to take it out.

"The Sakura LockVehicle" Aqune looked at the LockVehicle, looking over all of its sides before a white light shone from the center of the front and grew over it.

The glow faded, revealing the LockVehicle had changed shape so that it looked more like an actual Lockseed.

"I guess I don't have a choice" Aqune looked up and saw her allies struggling against their opponents.

She held up the Lockseed and clicked the button.

**Sakura!**

The voice that announced it was female, as opposed to the regular Lockseeds. Above her head, one of the Cracks seen from the LockVehicle portals opened, except from it, a large white, pink, and violet object floated down. It looked to be an Armor Parts, but it was shaped after a flower.

Placing the Lockseed onto the sideways slot of her belt, she locked it in.

Instead of a male voice, the voice that spoke was female.

**Lock On.**

Instead of a standby theme, what happened was the belt began to emit a pulsing noise that slowly grew in volume.

It caught the attention of the small group in front of her and she placed her hand on the switch on top.

"Henshin" she announced, pushing down the switch and causing the flower on the front to fold outwards.

**Go!**

The flower above her head split into several pieces. The sides and front popped off, floating above her arms and back as she looked around, confused.

The final part floated down and she looked up as it did. It landed on her shoulders, a dark green and white suit forming.

**Sakura Arms:**

The center part of the flower that was attached to the back folded onto her chest, creating a flower design as the parts floating around her back and front attached to the respective areas.

The part attached to her helmet split off and moved to her back, revealing her helmet to have a knight design, but she had a small crown-like protrusion coming from the front of her helmet.

The back of the helmet was white and had a petal design on the side.

"This is…" Aqune looked over her hands as the Lockseed announced its call.

**Blossom, The Queen!**

**(Insert Song: Preserved Roses by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki)**

In her hand, a version of her glaive that was colored after her armor appeared. This weapon was named the Sakura Blade.

On the left side of her belt, a holster appeared but with a small claw-like weapon with a Lockseed slot in it. This weapon was named the Petal Breaker.

Aqune eyed the Sakura Blade before she looked towards the two enemies and ran at them.

Slashing at the man, she knocked him back before she jumped up and kicked him in the face, sending him towards Corona.

He stood up and was subjected to a punch in the face before he got kicked away from Corona.

Aqune ran towards her sister and knocked the Invess off Corona before she stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?"

"Aqune…"

"I know, I did, now stand up and transform already"

Corona nodded and stood up holding up a green Lockseed.

"Henshin!" she placed her Driver on and clicked the Lockseed open.

**Lime!**

Placing it onto her belt, she locked it in and sliced it open.

**Lock On! Come On!**

Above her head, the Lime Armor Parts formed and fell onto her shoulders.

**Lime Arms: Rapier Of Speed!**

Arrow's suit and Lime Arms formed and she held her LimeSlicer in front of her.

"Portia!"

"Venus!"

"Okay!" both spiders responded and appeared in front of the two, both of them jumping onto their respective Spiders.

"Let's go!" Venus shouted.

"Time to finish this!" Portia announced.

Venus and Portia dashed forward with their partners aboard.

Arrow reached to the Cutting Blade on her belt and sliced the fruit twice and Aqune reached to her belt, pushing the switch down.

**Come On! Lime Au Lait!**

**Go! Sakura Squash!**

**"Pillar Screw!" **Energy covered Arrow and transferred to Venus, who spit a web at the Invess and covered it, instantly freezing and turning into what appeared to be crystal.

**"Uh… Petal Storm!" **White Sakura petals began to float around Aqune and Portia before they spun around them like a tornado.

"GO!" the two shouted.

Arrow spun and stabbed forward, both herself and Venus transforming into a ball of light before flying towards the Invess and going through it, obliterating it as the light disintegrated and the two stood there.

Aqune held her Sakura Blade out and petals circled went from the tornado and circled around it before she slashed, the petals heading towards the man before they enveloped him.

The man in the center smirked and snapped his fingers and vanished.

Aqune flipped over the petals, while slashing at the space where he used to be and Portia drove through it, both realizing that no one was there. Aqune landed back on Portia and the two of them looked at the petal cluster as it dissipated, seeing no trace of the person except for the Lockseed they used earlier.

**End Theme**

She jumped off Portia and picked up the Lockseed and looked over it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Arrow ran up and asked.

"Yeah" Aqune said before the two of them reached to their belts.

Corona closed her Lockseed and Aqune put her fingers on the edge of the unfolded Lockseed and folded it back together, closing it and their suits dissolved.

"Who was that man?" Corona asked.

"I don't know, but he had a weapon like Hunter's, but at first glance, this Lockseed looks like Igneous's Banana Lockseed." Aqune said.

Then all of a sudden, a rock hit Corona in the arm. Hard. She yelped and backed up.

Nearby, there was a woman with a furious look.

"Excuse me miss, could you please not harm my sister" Aqune said.

"Cut the crap!" she shouted.

"You Riders are responsible for that attack!"

"What? No we're not" Corona denied.

"Yes you are! Who are the only people who use Lockseeds in the city? YOU PEOPLE! Who are the only people to control Invess in this city? YOU PEOPLE! And who uses that weapon and that Lockseed?! THAT EARTHEN BOY AND THE TRUSTED MILITARY OFFICER HE'S CORRUPTED!"

By now, some of the people in hiding have started to come out.

"Hunter and Igneous aren't responsible for this either" Aqune said.

"Then why weren't they here? If anything, you just killed one of them to cover your tracks!"

The people around her started to murmur and whisper, beginning to agree"

"We're trying to help you guys! We're Oracle's handmaidens, we wouldn't do that!"

"If you WERE Oracle's handmaidens, then you would stop conspiring with those earthen scum!"

"Who do you think you are?" Portia demanded

"I am Liz, and I will be the one to take down the corrupted Royal Court and you Spider Riders! Only the true heroes should get those powers!"

"We're trying to help, seriously!" Corona pleaded.

The people around them started to shout and scream at them, pointing and saying harsh comments before they picked up items off the ground.

"Come on, we have to go!"

"But Aqune-"

"No, we're about to die, this isn't a riot, this is the rebels taking their chance!" the two of them boarded their spiders and began to escape as quickly as they could while the people chased after them.

* * *

Hunter and Z both made it outside to see the guards were holding back a mob of people as Aqune and Corona watched in horror.

"Guys, what's going on?" the two ran over.

"Something happened in the city. We took part in the battle and everything escalated. We shouldn't have gone at all, what with the rebels collecting others, the battle we had caused most of this crowd to join and now they're trying to take over the castle."

"What?"

"This is all coming out of nowhere so fast it's surprising."

"In that case, we have to get everyone evacuated" Z said.

"But we can't, the ways out and in are blocked" Hunter said.

"Not necessarily" the four of them turned and saw Igneous.

"Igneous?"

"There's an escape passageway we can take most of the staff and such. The rest of us can hide in the Outer World." He said.

"Okay, Aqune, come on, let's go find Embassy and start evacuating. Where is it?" Z asked Igneous.

"In the bottom floor of the castle, there's a wine cellar, behind one of the barrels there's a small vent just big enough for one person at a time."

"Got it, thanks" Z and Aqune nodded at each other before they ran inside.

* * *

Embassy sat in Z's room, looking out the window at the mob as he continued to work on the device in front of him.

"_Kyomibukai _(Interesting)" he simply said as he closed the device.

It was a Genesis Driver.

Z and Aqune burst through the door.

"Embassy, we have to go, now!"

"Why it's just getting interesting" Embassy said.

"Embassy, they could kill all of us if the guards let out!"

"That's not our problem, we can simply escape to Helheim"

"Embassy, what about our friends!" Aqune shouted.

"They'll be fine, we should only worry about ourselves" Embassy looked over the completed Genesis Driver.

Z thought for a moment before he opened his mouth.

"What about Erin?"

"What about them?" Embassy turned around.

"Erin and Will are scattered across the castle, if we leave now, then we can't save them. If we save them now, we can't get to Helheim, so we'll just head to the Outer World" Z yelled.

Embassy looked down before he looked up and stood up.

"Alright, let's go" he placed the Genesis Driver on, a silver strap wrapping around him.

* * *

Hunter, Igneous and Corona stood in the courtyard, watching as the people fought against the gates and guards. Hunter was still in his Spider Rider outfit and Corona was as well.

"What do we do? We can't fight against civilians" Hunter said.

"We have to release our transformation or else they'll take us as a threat" Corona said and Hunter nodded, both of them preparing to deactivate their suits.

**CLANG!**

The three froze and looked at the gate one more time. The gate was breaking against all of the pressure.

"Oh no" Hunter said.

"They can't last much longer" Corona gasped.

"Death to the Royal Court!" Liz's voice was heard above all the shouting.

"Run" Igneous whispered, the three unconsciously backing up.

**CRASH! BANG!**

The gate fell and the civilians pushed past the guard.

The three looked in horror as they could do nothing but slowly back up and stare.

**"RUN!" **Igneous found his voice and screamed the order, the three of them regaining their senses before they ran at full speed from the rebellion that was trailing them.

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Gaim and Dreigon's Lockseeds. Gaim's was on right with Dreigon's on the left. Gaim's Lockseeds included the Orange, Ichigo, Pine, Suika, the Wizard Legend Rider Lockseed, and the Sakura Hurricane. Dreigon's side had the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, Mikan, Grapefruit, the Decade Legend Rider Lockseed, and the LilyRunner LockVehicle.**


	22. Spider 19

Spider 19: Escape

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication (will appear between Embassy and Z):_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: While Hunter and Z are busy training, Corona and Aqune encounter a man who attacks them. After their battle, the public immediately revolts, causing them to storm the castle, and leaving the Spider Riders trying to escape from the crowd.**

**In the Outer World, Steven begins to hallucinate attacks on himself by Invess and both Zangetsu's and finds a woman by the name of Hinata Ryusei, who knows the Riders and can lead him to them.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

Aqune shut the door and locked it.

"Aqune, what are you doing?!" Z asked Aqune.

"We don't have a choice now, they're still busting down the barricades Igneous set up as we speak. So you have to take me with you" Aqune said.

Z looked at her in shock. "Fine, but there's no turning back now!" he held his hand into the air and a Crack began to open.

The shouting began to grow and all of a sudden, the locked doors burst open, people tumbling open.

"Uhh, Z!"

"Hang on!"

The people ran across the cafeteria towards them.

At the head of the crowd, Liz looked at them with sadistic enjoyment.

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Corona and Aqune)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she see the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and a shadow of a Rider.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction. Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Lockseeds

* * *

Z and Aqune ran through the castle, looking for others before they gathered in the cafeteria.

"Okay, that should be all of them, until Embassy gets back with Will and Erin" Z said.

"But, what do we do now? The guards can't hold the rebels back for long" Aqune told him.

"We have to get Hunter, Igneous, and the others and we have to go to the Outer World for a while." Z said.

"Still, how long is it going to be for them to hold off the people?"

Z's eyes widened.

"I hope they last a long time, because I left behind something important"

Just as he said that:

**CRASH! BANG!**

Aqune looked out the window.

"What?" her eyes widened in shock.

What she saw was Hunter, Igneous and Corona running back towards the castle as a large crowd of people burst through the broken gates and chased after them.

Z looked outside the window as well.

"Oh crap"

* * *

Hunter, Corona and Igneous ran into the castle and shut the doors behind them, locking them before running.

The people banged against the door, weakening them with each blow.

Eventually, the three ran into the cafeteria and saw Z and Aqune.

"Guys!" Z said.

"Where's Sparkle, Lumen, Magma, and Slate?" Igneous asked.

"That's the thing, Embassy left a while back to find Erin and Will; we don't know where he and the others are." Aqune told them.

"Right here"

Turning, the people saw that Embassy, Erin and Will were running up.

"Embassy, where's the others?"

"Lumen is missing, Slate and Magma are on their way here with supplies and Sparkle is somewhere in the Outer World"

"She's already in the Outer World, why?" Corona asked.

"Because, we sent her on a one way trip for a while, or at least until everything calms down" Hunter recalled.

The doors behind them began to crack and the shouting got louder.

"Okay, we don't have time, let's go" the group walked to a closet and Hunter took out the key.

However, as he held it up and moved it to the keyhole, the hand holding the key suddenly sparked and the key flew into the air, landing above them in the rafters.

Spinning around, Z saw the assailant.

"Akarui!"

"Yo, what's the matter with you guys" Akarui put down the Feather Shot.

"What are you doing?!"

"We need to talk. I'm calling in that favor for me giving you that card which you used."

"There's no time! Can't you see what's happening?! We're trying to survive!" Aqune shouted.

Another CRACK resonated.

"We have to get that key." Hunter said.

"Embassy, can you use your powers to get them down?" Erin asked.

"I can only control vines for a certain distance. Those rafters are too high up" Embassy remarked.

"Look, just go, we have our own problems to deal with!" Igneous shouted at Akarui.

"That's not very nice" another person walked in front of them, next to Akarui.

"Who are you?" Aqune asked.

"I really don't like it when people attack my Aniki like that!" the girl held up her arm, which was a claw like Akarui's except blue and gold and she snapped her fingers. Silver energy covered her and changed her so that she was now in a suit that looked like Akarui's but blue and gold.

"Not another one" Z whined.

"Aorui! What are you doing?" Akarui demanded.

"Aniki, it'll be okay, I'll stop them"

"No, we don't want to kill them!" but it was too late. Aorui charged.

The group dove out of the way.

"What do we do?" Hunter said.

"Hunter, your Driver's in my room and repairs are done. I think you can make it if you and Corona run!" Z said.

Hunter nodded and both him and Corona ran down one of the hallways.

"Come on, let's go!" Z stood up and placed on his Driver before activating his Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit! Lock On!**

Dodging an attack, Z flipped back and dodged a claw before he jumped up and tried to kick Aorui, missing when she backed up. Z landed and placed his hand on the Cutting Blade, slicing it open.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon held up his DragFangStaff Lance. However, no one noticed that the Dragonfruit Lockseed was fading noticeably. Dreigon charged Aorui.

Dreigon spun his Lance around, weaving around her attacks before knocking her back.

"Get the key!" Dreigon demanded before he was blasted back by Aorui.

"Okay, Portia, Spider Out!" Portia appeared from the Manacle.

"We don't have time, Portia, can you please get the key from the rafters?"

"Okay, I'm on it" Portia began to scale the wall.

"Igneous, can you find a way to hold back the rebels longer?" Aqune said.

Igneous nodded and held up his Lockseed. "Henshin!" attempting to click open the Lockseed, it turned dark red and light brown and nothing happened.

However, he attempted to place it on his Sengoku Driver, not noticing until he let it go and dropped it.

"What?" he picked it up again and tried to click it open.

"It's not working!" Igneous said.

"Don't you have something for this?!" Dreigon demanded, pinned against the wall.

"Fine, Arachna Power!" Igneous was covered in his armor and he moved to the door.

Aqune turned towards Dreigon, Aorui, and Akarui.

"Hang on!" she put her Driver on and held up the Sakura Lockseed, however, it was a dark red and light brown color and when she clicked it, it instantly changed back into LockVehicle form.

"What?" she looked at the Lockseed.

"Aqune, what are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Arachna Power!"

* * *

Hunter and Corona ran into Z's room, busting the door open.

"Come on, it can't be too hidden" Hunter said, the two of them looking around and going through Z's stuff.

Hunter searched through the drawers of the desk, looking through notes, and blueprints that were occupying the drawers. Finally, he pulled open the bottom drawer and looked inside, seeing his Driver and Lockseeds on straw.

"Good, I found it" Hunter called out to Corona, picking up all of them but shifting the straw and revealing a silver object under it.

He pulled it out, revealing it was a briefcase and he put it on the table, opening it.

Inside, were two red devices with several cyan parts on each of them. However, also there were several Lockseeds in there. Two were Lockseeds with cyan bases and the last one had a magenta base while the last one had an orange base. One of the four Lockseeds was a basic look-alike of the Marionberry Lockseed and had E.L.S.-06. The other one was yellow and had the design of the Banana Lockseed with the code E.L.S.-08. The third one was orange and looked basically look like the Orange Lockseed but had the code E.L.S.-07. Finally, the last one was violet, but there was no code on it.

"Hunter, what is it?" Corona asked.

"Nothing" Hunter closed the briefcase and picked it up, the two of them quickly leaving.

* * *

Lumen and Buguese were walking through the Outer World, both of them looking differently. Lumen was wearing a black business suit with a green tie and was noticeably taller while Buguese actually looked human.

"So, this is what it's like to be human" Buguese commented.

"Don't get used to it, all we're doing it taking care of the Invess." Lumen told him.

"Still it will be nice to feel what you people feel" Buguese said.

"Come on, we'll pick up Sparkle on the way" Lumen said, leading Buguese somewhere.

* * *

Sparkle sat with Leon in the kitchen, looking over the foods. The restaurant was closed and Jane was nearby, watching.

"Wow, these all look really good!" Sparkle said.

"Thanks, I try my best" Leon nodded.

"How long did it take you to make all of these?" Sparkle asked.

"It took me a while but I managed to finish this with help so that we can present it for dessert" Leon said.

"Their reaction to the food is just amazing!" Jane giggled.

"Maybe you can teach me how to cook one day!"

"I think I would like that" Leon smiled.

A bell rang, causing all three of them to look out to see several men in suits standing there.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed" Jane answered.

"Mr. Leon, we need you to do a job for us" the leader said.

"A job? Sorry, but I'm more satisfied with this job"

"We have an offer you can't refuse"

Leon raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Igneous ran to the front of the castle, seeing the people were busting down the doors.

"Great" he groaned, looking around for anything.

He saw a bunch of stuff on the side of the hallways.

"Perfect" he nodded. Using his 'enhanced strength' he pulled down the items and stacked them in front of each other, forming several barricades with each of them.

"Okay" he ran back to the room.

* * *

Dreigon stabbed forward, missing as Aorui dodged around his attacks. Aqune on the other hand managed to get in close but couldn't get a solid hit in.

"We can't do anything to her!" Dreigon shouted.

"Just who is she?" Aqune demanded.

"Aorui, your demise!" Aorui got into a ready stance.

Dreigon and Aqune did the same, however, Dreigon's suit instantly faded away and his Lockseed closed, turning to a dark red color.

"What?" Z looked down at his hands in confusion.

Reaching to his belt, he pulled off the Lockseed and looked at it.

"It rusted?" Z said.

Akarui took a step forward, but he clutched his chest in pain, collapsing to the ground, feathers suddenly sporting from his skin.

"Aniki!" Aorui ran to Akarui.

"This isn't over!" Aorui shouted, snapping her fingers and causing feathers to circle around them, causing them to vanish.

Aqune relaxed, changing back to normal as she looked at Z, who had his Lockseed in hand.

At this time, Portia jumped down.

"Portia, what took you so long?" Aqune asked.

"I don't know, something just caused me to stop while I was climbing."

"Okay" Embassy grabbed the key "let's get going, we don't have time"

"Hang on, the others are still coming" Aqune said.

"Then hold the door open"

Embassy unlocked the door and let Erin and Will pass before he entered himself, leaving Aqune to hold the door open.

After a brief while, Igneous ran in with two others (Magma and Slate).

"Aqune, where's Hunter and the others?"

"Hunter and Corona are on their way here and everyone already left, go ahead, hurry!"

Igneous nodded and the three entered the portal.

Aqune looked at Z.

"Z, come on, we have to go!"

He finally looked up.

"No, I have to go to Helheim"

"What?"

"It's strange really, usually I can sense the power of Helheim through the Lockseeds. However, this rusted, and while it would have weakened the power, it merely increased it. Something's going on and I have to find out what" Z said.

Aqune looked at him for a brief moment when Hunter and Corona ran up, finally.

"Guys" Hunter said.

"Where did you get that?" Z asked.

"In your room, hope you don't mind"

"I don't care. Just use those carefully, okay?" Hunter nodded.

"Okay, let's get going" Corona said and she entered the portal.

"Z, come on!" Hunter said.

"No, I have to go to Helheim before escaping" Hunter hesitated before nodding at Z's response.

"Okay, Aqune, let's go" Hunter said to her.

Aqune looked at Hunter with an unsure look before she shoved him into the portal and shut the door, locking it.

"Aqune, what are you doing?!" Z asked Aqune.

"We don't have a choice now, they're still busting down the barricades Igneous set up as we speak. So you have to take me with you" Aqune said.

Z looked at her in shock. "Fine, but there's no turning back now!" he held his hand into the air and a Crack began to open.

The shouting began to grow and all of a sudden, the locked doors burst open, people tumbling open.

"Uhh, Z!"

"Hang on!"

The people ran across the cafeteria towards them.

"Z!"

At the head of the crowd, Liz looked at them with sadistic enjoyment.

"GINGA!"

"GOT IT!" Z pulled Aqune into Helheim and threw his hand into the air, the portal to Helheim closing just in time to avoid the crowd.

The two of them landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Z asked Aqune.

"Yeah… do you feel that?" the two of them stood up and turned in one direction, seeing a wave of white energy pulse through before it traveled past them.

"What is that?" Aqune asked.

"I don't know, but I guess we're going to have to find out" Z nodded and the two walked towards the source.

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Dreigon's symbol with the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, Mikan, Grapefruit, the Decade Legend Rider Lockseed, and the LilyRunner LockVehicle.**


	23. Spider 20

Spider 20: Fresh/Truth

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_**"Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: The group hides in the castle and attempts to escape, managing to do so after a while, however, Z and Aqune decide to stay behind and head to Helheim, looking for a reason as to why the Lockseeds are malfunctioning and 'rusting'.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

Embassy and Igneous hit the deck, avoiding the explosion happening nearby.

"What's going on?!" Igneous demanded when the two of them stood up.

Looking forward, they watched as Zangetsu-Shin and the other Rider turned around to look at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Zangetsu-Shin asked, holding his Sonic Arrow up.

However, the two looked behind him briefly, seeing something.

"Wait a minute, isn't that-" Igneous stopped his question and his jaw dropped.

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Corona and Aqune)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she sees the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and a shadow of a Rider.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction. Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Lockseeds

* * *

Z and Aqune walked through Helheim, carefully avoiding Invess as they passed by. Around them were Helheim fruits, but they were rusted and looked magenta and dark red, just like the regular Lockseeds.

"Where are we going?" Aqune asked.

"The secret of Helheim, there is something there that may be able to help us-" Z pulled a fruit off a branch and it changed into a Rose Attacker LockVehicle, which was also 'rusted'. "-try to figure out what's going on with these" he tossed it to Aqune, who looked at it.

"The secret of Helheim… is that what you couldn't tell us earlier?"

Z turned around. "What?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Helheim is the forest which contains the Lockseed fruits and home of the Invess" Z spoke, standing up "but all the while, it holds a much darker secret then you can understand"_

_"What secret?" Corona asked._

_"No, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" he turned to them with a dark look "you're not ready for the truth yet"_

_Noticing the tension, the three dropped the subject._

_End Flashback._

* * *

"Oh, that" Z looked at Aqune. "Yeah, this is that secret. I still don't know if you're ready to handle it, but if you think you can, then I'll trust you" Z told her.

"Thank you, Z" Aqune nodded.

"But still, this secret is something that you cannot tell the others. I think it would be too big for them. Hunter would do his best to change it and the others would most likely do the same"

"What makes you think I won't tell them or do the same"

"Because. You're different. You're the only one who was raised by the enemy, and can understand the moral justifications of others, like Buguese and Hunter." Z smiled at her "and not only that, but you're the person who I want to protect the most"

"Eh?"

"You may not feel the same, but I just want you to know, I care about you Aqune, as more then a friend."

"Z-"

"Aqune, I don't care about what you say, okay? I've said my peace, and that's all there is to it" Z nodded and continued walking.

Aqune briefly looked at him and looked down, taking a deep breath before she followed.

* * *

Hunter tumbled through the portal, landing in front of Igneous.

"Hunter! Are you okay?" Igneous kneeled next to him.

The door shut and locked.

Corona walked over to it and opened it, seeing nothing but a closet.

"Hey… where's Aqune and Z?" she asked.

"Aqune shoved me through at the last minute. Z said he was going to Helheim before he was going to the Outer World" Hunter said.

"So… you left Z and Aqune behind, by themselves?"

"It's not like they can't take care of themselves, besides, Aqune shoved me through before I could do anything!" Hunter remarked.

"We have to go back and get them, we can't just leave them there" Magma said.

"And let's not forget, Helheim is still spreading in the Inner World but not the Outer World. Even if they rebelled against us, we can't leave the innocent civilians to the Invess" Igneous put his hand to his chin before looking up.

"But how are we going to get there, Z has the key and the only entrance is closed."

"That's not entirely true" Embassy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"When we were heading back after we were in Bujin World (See Arc Rider X Spider Rider on my profile for an explanation) we had to go to that construction in order to escape the paparazzi due to Hunter coming in second place. We couldn't go here because they'd linger around here for us to come out, so we went to the construction site and lost them by heading to the Inner World."

"So we can use that entrance?" Hunter exclaimed.

"No, we still need a key either way, right?" Igneous reminded him.

"Yes, but with enough energy from both worlds that are down there, then we can return" Embassy told them.

"What kind of energy?" Erin asked.

"Well, any energy, like a Manacle or some other mystical power. Corona I'm talking about you" Embassy didn't even look up.

"Me?"

"Yes, the two worlds are the Inner World and Helheim, and the most powerful thing to Helheim is the OverLords and the Helheim spirit, which used to be me, while the most powerful thing in the Inner World is the Oracle, and the only two connected is Aqune and the girl who is actually here right now" he pointed at the blond "Corona".

"Wait, so Aqune could do this…"

"Yes, but she's not here, let's go" Embassy started to drag Corona with him.

"Okay, you guys stay here, we're not leaving Embassy alone with her" Igneous said before both he and Hunter went after the two.

* * *

Akarui and Aorui both appeared next to a tree in a bright area.

"Are you okay, Aniki?" Aorui asked, changing back to human form.

Akarui nodded and attempted to stand up, but almost immediately falling over.

"Aniki!" Aorui got by him and helped him up again, both of them walking towards a castle. The two of them entered and walked past several servants and such before they reached a throne room, where a large portion of it was in the dark.

"You two… why are you back already?" a voice rang out from deeper in the room.

"Sorry, my lord, but our mission to defeat the Riders was interrupted" Aorui said.

"What is the matter?" the voice said again.

"Aniki was affected by something that was happening." Aorui said.

"What was happening?"

"He just began to convulse and feathers sprung from his skin."

The voice was silent for a moment.

"I see" it suddenly spoke up. "Akarui"

"Yes?" Akarui nodded.

"Go to your quarters and rest for a while, allow Aorui to fight for you"

"But my lord, Aorui can handle one or two, but she can't handle all of them at once" Akarui said.

"Aniki!" Aorui exclaimed.

"I am aware of how strong these Riders are, that's why she won't be going without some help"

Out of the dark, a woman came out, carrying a small velvet pillow with two devices on it. A cyan cylinder with a small button and a Lockseed slot, and a small Lockseed with a circle and several colors on it.

* * *

Z and Aqune both looked down a cliff at something. Z had a sullen look while Aqune looked like she was going to be sick and she looked horrified.

"Is that- what- how could- I…" she started to hyperventilate.

Z grabbed her hand and held it tightly, causing her to look at him.

"It's fine"

"But, that's-"

"Aqune, no matter what happens, it'll be fine, I'm still here for you" he encouraged her.

"Z" Aqune calmed down and looked back down the cliff.

"Okay, come on" he led her down a path.

* * *

Hunter, Igneous, Corona, and Embassy made it to the outside of a warehouse and looked around.

"Where was it again?" Hunter asked.

"I think it was over there" Igneous pointed.

The four began to head over there and stopped when a creature appeared in front of them.

The creature was black and had a long neck with armor all over its body.

"A Seiryu Invess?" Embassy said.

"What is it doing here?" Igneous asked.

Hunter put on his Sengoku Driver and took out his Orange Lockseed, however, it was rusted as well.

"Henshin!" he tried to click it open, but it didn't respond, causing some confusion.

"What?" he tried to click it again, but it refused to work.

"Oh not this 'Fresh' thing again" Embassy complained.

"Oh, right, let me try that" Hunter took out another Lockseed, however, it was completely orange.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_(This is a flashback to a crossover from a fellow author's story. The author and story are both called Kamen Rider Vega)_

_"Hey Hunter, you gotta be fresh when you're fighting Baron." Kamen Rider Vega blocked a slash from Kamen Rider Poseidon before he threw something at Gaim._

_Gaim dodged an attack from Baron and knocked him back before he caught the object. It was an Orange Lockseed; however, ALL of it was orange._

_Nodding, he clicked it open._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Hunter held the Lockseed up.

"Henshin!"

**FRESH! Orange!**

Above his head, an Armor Parts formed from a Crack and floated down. It looked like the regular Orange Armor Parts except that it was shinier.

"I see, so irregular Lockseeds work, but regular ones appear to be rusted" Embassy observed.

Hunter placed the Lockseed on his belt and locked it in before slicing it open.

**Lock On!**

**Soiya!**

The Armor Parts descended and landed on Hunter's shoulders, forming his suit before folding down.

**FRESH! Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

His suit was regular, but parts of the gold armor were replaced by orange coloration and his mouth piece was orange as well. In each hand he had a DaiDaiMaru.

He bounced on his toes before he ran at the Invess.

"_Koko kara wa ore no stage da!_ (This is my stage now!)"

He slashed with one DaiDaiMaru before he swung and attacked with the other, slashing repeatedly with both of them at once before he kicked it away.

"I forgot how much this energized me when I used it!" Gaim bounced on the tips of his feet before he charged again.

**Durian!**

A large green Armor Parts crashed into Gaim and knocked him back.

"Hunter!" Corona shouted.

Gaim tumbled to the ground in front of the spectators and stood up, seeing two figures walk in front of the Invess, which was looking back between the two sides, confused… if that was even possible.

The two figures were Leon and Jane, and both of them looked upset about something.

"Leon, Jane, what are you two doing?" Igneous shouted.

Leon narrowed his eyes and held up the opened Durian Lockseed.

"Henshin" he placed the Lockseed on the Driver and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

Leon threw his right arm into the air, slicing open the Durian Lockseed and causing the Durian Armor Parts to fall onto his shoulders.

The Invess took this chance to fun off.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Arms: Mister Dangerous!**

Bravo held up his two DuriNoko before he ran at the group, screaming.

Gaim stood up and blocked with both DaiDaiMaru's before he knocked Bravo away and slashed at him, catching him across the chest.

Bravo retaliated by slashing with his sword, catching Gaim before he dodged an attack and then slashing again.

As Gaim tumbled back, Bravo took his DuriNoko and slashed repeatedly across Gaim.

"Leon, what are you doing!?" Igneous shouted. He took out his own Driver and Lockseed and placed his Driver on.

"Henshin!"

He tried to click his Lockseed again, but it didn't work. Again.

"Come on! Grr" he put the Lockseed away and held his Manacle up.

"Arachna Power! Flame! Spider Out!"

Igneous changed into his Spider Rider suit and jumped onto Flame before he used his sword to attempt to strike Bravo, who dodged before Gaim jumped in and slashed with one of his two DaiDaiMaru's before they both stabbed forward with their weapons, catching Bravo and sending him back towards Jane.

"What are you doing Leon! Why were you attacking us, we have to deal with the Invess."

Bravo stood up and Jane walked in besides him, taking out a Lockseed and Driver of her own.

"Henshin"

**Coconut!**

She put the Lockseed on her belt and locked it in before slicing it open.

**Lock On! Soiya! Coconut Arms: Iko! Ninja Assassin!**

The Coconut Armor Parts fell down and formed her suit before it unfolded.

Shinobi (Rider from Movie Special) brandished her Shadow Cutters and charged Gaim and Igneous.

Shinobi slashed at Gaim, striking him across the chest before kicking Igneous back.

Igneous used his sword to stab forward, missing when she flipped backwards and slashed in a circle, hitting Gaim.

As Gaim stumbled back, Bravo suddenly jumped in and struck him across the chest before he drop kicked him away.

"You two… what are you doing!?" Embassy demanded.

"You're supposed to be fighting for justice not attacking those who do!" Corona shouted.

"Shut up! It's not like we have a choice but to do this!" Bravo shouted.

"Eh?" Corona tilted her head.

Embassy reached behind his back and pulled out his Genesis Driver before placing it on.

He held up a magenta and violet Lockseed.

"Henshin" he clicked it open.

**Kage Dragonfruit Energy!**

Above his head, a Crack formed and an Armor Parts floated down.

Embassy reached to the belt to place it on when all of a sudden, Bravo threw his sword and it flew towards Embassy, who ducked out of the way and he accidentally threw the Lockseed, which closed upon impact with the ground.

Corona looked towards Embassy then back at the two before she held her Manacle out.

"Arac-!" she was interrupted when Shinobi appeared in front of her and knocked her unconscious.

"Corona!" Gaim shouted, temporarily distracted when Bravo took the chance to smash him away.

* * *

Aqune and Z both walked into a large area with strange structures nearby.

"What are these?" Aqune looked around.

"What they are doesn't matter, I can explain later, but now I have to go towards the largest source of energy here"

"Largest source of energy? What are you talking about?" Aqune asked.

Z pointed towards a large pillar of light. "I'm guessing it's that"

The two of them walked towards it. Aqune looked briefly around before she pushed Z back behind a wall.

"Aqune, what are you-"

"Ssh!" she quieted him before pointing forward.

There was a red creature with a large sword and a blue horn.

"What is that?" Aqune asked.

"He's here too?" Z looked mortified.

He pulled Aqune back further as the creature mumbled something unintelligible and looked in their direction before walking away.

"Z, what's going on?" Aqune asked.

"That was an OverLord… how are they here too?" Z spoke, ignoring her.

"Z…" she said.

"Come on, we have to get out of here" he grabbed her by the wrist and started to lead her out of there.

However, the two were stopped by a green creature with a staff.

It said something unintelligible and held its staff out before swinging, balls of energy shooting towards them.

Z froze in horror when the creature appeared and his body refused to move.

Quickly, Aqune dove forward, tackling him out of the way and causing the energy to shoot overhead.

"We have to go!" Aqune got Z up to his feet and ran away, grabbing his wrist and leading him towards the light.

* * *

The two of them reached an area farther into the forest and quickly hid.

"Now, what was that?" Aqune asked.

"If I told you, would you honestly believe me?" Z told her.

"Z, it doesn't matter what it is, I already think you're crazy so by saying this, my opinion of you won't change"

"Well, that sure makes me feel better" he gave her an upset look as he sat down.

"Sorry" she sat down next to him and got close to him.

"Those Invess back there… they were a completely different breed of Invess that you've seen before. Everything you think you know about them… forget all of it when it comes to these ones."

"What kind of Invess are these? I've never seen you his afraid." Aqune told him with a concerned look.

"These Invess… they're a breed that exists due to managing to overcome the evolution that comes with Helheim. They're more powerful then anything we've seen before. I knew they existed, but to see these ones here, it's too much."

"What's so special about these ones?"

Z looked at Aqune with a somber look.

"These Invess are aware of our existence, they are intelligent, they are clever, and most importantly, they have thoughts and voices of their own"

"Wait… you mean-?"

"Yes, this form of Invess is sentient. The reason these ones affect me the most…"

"Z?"

"…I never did tell you guys, did I?"

"Tell us what?"

"Hunter, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle… they're not the first users of those powers"

"What?"

"Gaim… Baron… Ryugen… Zangetsu… they've been used before, but by people who are almost completely different. They've had their own adventure, and they've ended it. And most of the people they encountered died from contact with Helheim" Z's look grew dark. "One way or another."

"These people, who are they, maybe we can get them to help us" Aqune said.

"No, we can't"

"We can't?"

"Gaim: Kouta Kazuraba… Baron: Kaito Kumon… Ryugen: Mitsuzane Kureshima… and Zangetsu: Takatora Kureshima… their adventure… it involved those Invess that we just saw. But that shouldn't be possible, those Invess were destroyed, and yet here they are."

"Maybe they were reborn?"

"Even if that's possible, there's one factor of Helheim that won't allow it to do this"

"One… factor?"

"Yes, when Helheim is done forcing evolution on one species, it moves onto another world. Kouta Kazuraba, he won his own battle and obtained the ultimate power. And he moved to a different world. Then Helheim moved to another world, and when it was done there, it moved here. To this world. And this dimension.

"But, in order to finish this story, I need to explain something about myself. I don't even know how I encountered Helheim, it shouldn't be possible honestly, due to how the previous world featured non-humanoids, but here I am. And I found Embassy, who decided to take my form as he thought I was a human from this world, but he discovered I wasn't and he joined along with me, for reasons I don't know. I gained information about Helheim, the previous worlds it took over, and its goal, and I instantly had no choice but to go along with it.

"But seeing this world… this beautiful world that looked so familiar to me and so much like the world with those Kamen Riders… I couldn't help myself… I convinced Embassy to go along with my plan, and I set out, trying to save everyone. And I used the previous information that Helheim gathered, the information about the Sengoku Drivers and the Genesis Drivers, and I recreated the Rider Suits while creating extras for the upcoming world. I planned to stop Helheim quietly, but Embassy led me to you guys, and everything just started to fall into place."

"What… do you mean?" Aqune spoke up for the first time in a while.

"I… I tried to help by giving you guys the memories of the previous Riders… so that you would at least have an advantage… but I overestimated my power. I couldn't give away the vital information needed and I miscalculated in believing the memories would just settle neutrally. In some cases, they mixed TOO well, and in others, they conflicted with the person they were sent to.

"Hunter and Igneous… as of late they've started to become more and more like enemies, because the person who the memories belonged to, Kouta and Kaito, they could be considered enemies-"

"How did you get the memories of these people? Did they die and the memories were sent to Helheim?"

"No, the memories say nothing about their past or future life, but they are the memories that they had while in possession of the Drivers and the first time they used the Lockseeds and so on."

"This is all too much" Aqune put her hand to her head.

"It's almost over… the memories are starting to affect everyone and how the timeline is going."

"Timeline?"

"One of the things Helheim can do is see into the future and alternate timelines. In the future Hunter and Corona had for example, they got married and lived a happy life. But that future is now conflicting with others as the both of them are spending less time with each other and more with trying to stop Helheim.

"Also, the timeline is changing so that it more then resembles the original Riders story. With Hunter and Igneous at the front. Those Invess… my guess is that Helheim recreated them to fit the upcoming timeline… I guess that just means you were right when you said they were reborn. But that just means that enemies of ours are alive and dangerous."

"You seem… afraid of them" Aqune realized.

"Because I am. Two of the main three were merciless, powerful, and one of them managed to corrupt Ryugen's user even further then he already was."

"So, your saying that Sparkle-"

"Not a chance, the memories I gave her aren't predominately showing and she still seems too innocent and speaks her mind a lot. The original one was secretive, thought to himself most of the time, and did things that changed everything. But some of those should have at least happened by now according to the timeline, but it didn't."

"Z… how much of this is will impact our future?"

Z stood up and helped Aqune afterwards.

"There's no guarantee it will, but just to let you know, everything is about to change"

Z walked off towards the light again and Aqune swallowed before she followed.

* * *

Igneous fell backwards off Flame from Shinobi's attack before he got up and was punched backwards.

Landing, he struggled to get up and he wiped the blood off his mouth before he roared and charged again. Shinobi instantly knocked him back with a punch to the gut.

"Igneous!" Gaim shouted, blocking Bravo before he kicked him back and slashed across his gut.

Running to his friend, he slashed across Shinobi back before he stood in front of Igneous protectively. Flame soon joined him.

"There's no way they can survive this any longer" Embassy grunted. Looking down, he saw Igneous's discarded Banana Lockseed and saw it.

"It's possible" he thought about it.

He picked it up.

"Even with Igneous it should work, after all, he's not as high-strung as Kaito."

"Are you okay, Igneous?"

"Are you serious Hunter? It'll take more then that to take me down." Igneous cockily said, smiling.

The rusted Lockseed started to sparkle.

"I stand corrected, it was most likely going to happen" Embassy stared.

The Lockseed finished sparkling, revealing it was entirely yellow.

"Oi, Igneous!" Igneous turned around. "Use this!" Embassy threw the Lockseed at Igneous, who caught it.

"My Lockseed? What's wrong with it this time?" he clicked it open.

**FRESH! Banana!**

Above Igneous's head, there was a Crack that opened and the Banana Armor Parts descended, only it was shinier.

Igneous placed the Lockseed on his Driver and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

"Henshin!" Igneous threw his hand into the air, hitting the Cutting Blade.

**Come On! FRESH! Banana Arms:**

The Fresh Banana Armor Parts descended and landed on Igneous's shoulders.

**Knight Of Spear!**

The Banana unfolded fully, creating Baron's suit, except that the silver armor was now yellow and he had two BanaSpears.

"Hmph, so this is what it feels like to go "fresh"." Baron looked over his two weapons.

Gaim looked at Baron before looking back at Shinobi and Bravo.

"Shadow! Spider Out!" Shadow appeared from a beam of light.

"About time!" Shadow shouted before the two of the boarded their Spiders.

"Alright! _Koko kara wa! Ore-tachi no Stage da! _(This is our Stage now!)" The two Riders got into a ready stance and the Spiders charged.

* * *

Buguese and Lumen walked into the warehouse area from a different spot, avoiding the fighting on the other side.

Just then, the Seiryu Invess came out of hiding, revealing it was stuffing itself with Helheim fruits.

"I see, so there was a Helheim portal and it came through there, along with the immature fruit" Buguese said.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is we get rid of it. It's been indulging itself on the fruit, so that means it'll be stronger then usual. Come on, we'll both take it on" Lumen told Buguese, who nodded.

The two of them pulled out Genesis Drivers and placed them on. After the silver strap formed around them, they both held up Energy Lockseeds.

"Henshin!" they chorused.

**Melon Energy!**

**Lemon Energy!**

Above each of them was a single Crack that formed and an Armor Parts came from each. One of them was the Melon Energy while the other slightly resembled the Mango and Lime, except yellow.

The two of them placed their Energy Lockseeds in their Drivers.

**Lock, On!**

Pushing in the lever, they held their arms down as their Armor Parts descended.

**Soda!**

Lumen's Melon Energy Armor Parts landed and formed normally while the Lemon Energy Armor Parts unfolded in midair and fell onto Buguese's shoulder and folded down further, the top moving to his left shoulder.

Now, Buguese was in a blue, black and silver suit resembling that of a king.

**Melon Energy Arms!**

**Lemon Energy Arms! FIGHT POWER, FIGHT POWER, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!**

In each of their hands was a Sonic Arrow.

"Spider Rider Zangetsu-Shin" Zangetsu-Shin brandished his weapon.

"Kamen Rider Duke" Buguese held his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers.

"Kamen Rider?" Zangetsu-Shin asked.

"What, it's not like I'm an actual Spider Rider like you and Sparkle."

The two of them held their weapons out and ran at the Seiryu Invess. Zangetsu-Shin slashed first, hitting it before Duke followed through with a slash of his own.

The Seiryu Invess moved back and tried to run away, only for ran after it and shoot it in the back, causing it to stumble forwards.

"Where are you going? _Otanoshimi ha korokarada! _(The fun is just beginning!)" Duke taunted.

* * *

Z and Aqune arrived in a large area with a large orb in the center.

"What is that?" Z asked.

"Seriously, after me asking all of that, the first thing you ask me is something I don't know?"

"I'm sure that wasn't the first time I asked you something"

"Yeah, yeah" she waved him off as they walked towards it.

As Z investigated the area around them, Aqune looked down and saw that there was a Lockseed fruit. However, it was plain and normal. Looking around, Aqune saw that there were others around it that were perfectly normal as well.

"Um, Z, why do these fruit look normal?" Aqune said.

Z walked over and looked down at the ground, seeing the fruit as well.

"That's strange" Z commented, plucking one of the fruit and looking at it. He reached over and grabbed his belt, placing it on. However, the fruit didn't change at all.

"It's just like the fruit from the Bujin World" Z took out another fruit from his pocket, however, this fruit shined a little.

"So the cause of this problem is that?" Aqune pointed at the ball of light.

"What makes you assume that?" Z pocketed both fruits.

"Because, when we first headed here the fruits were rusted, but they still transformed. But since we're here, the fruits are normal but they won't transform"

"Ah, that's correct, I didn't think about that… but it could be because the signal was interrupted"

"Interrupted?"

"Look at this area, we're surrounded by these formations, but have you though about how radio waves travel?"

"What are radio waves?"

"Seriously, you've been in the Outer World for a while and the term "radio waves" never came up? Fine. Better example: Water. When water drips into a larger body of water, it ripples. At first, the ripple is large, but as it goes farther away, it's too far spread out and dissipates slowly. The same can be said for this thing" he gestured to the ball of light. "It has a lot of energy and is shooting it out like ripples of water. Around this area, it's plentiful and is causing the effect we see here on the Helheim fruits. However farther away, they don't get enough energy to sustain their regular forms, and "rust" for a kind of compensation"

Aqune thought about it for about a nanosecond before she took out the rusted Rose Attacker LockVehicle.

All of a sudden, it turned to normal.

"_Nani?! _(What?!)" Z took out his own Dragonfruit Lockseed, which turned to normal.

"The Lockseeds, they're back to normal!" Aqune smiled.

"Yes, I guess that it turned to normal because we're so close to the energy source and then it couldn't change back, so it just stayed like this" Z theorized.

"Wait, that's a powerful energy source of all the fruits in Helheim" Aqune turned to Z "if we destroy it, then does that mean our Helheim problem will be over?"

"I didn't even think about that" Z told her.

The two of them looked towards the energy source and Z held up his Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit!**

Just as he moved to place the Lockseed on his belt:

"Look out!"

Aqune tackled him to the ground.

"Aqune!"

Z shoved her off him and got up halfway, only for a wave of energy to shoot just an inch above his head, and he fell back down in shock.

He turned to the source and saw the green Invess from before standing there.

"Redyue!" Z said.

Said Invess tilted its head.

"Redyue? Is that what it's called?" Aqune asked, pulling Z up with her.

"Come on, we have to go!" Z tried to pull her away.

"Z, what are you doing?"

"We can't take her on the way we are, let's go!"

"No"

"Eh?"

Aqune looked at Redyue.

"I want to help you. I don't care what I have to do, but as long as I can help you, then I'll do it!"

"What's with the sudden attitude change! You told me a while ago that you don't want to fight!"

"No, this is different" she turned around to look at him "I'm not fighting just for the sake of it, I'm protecting you from your fear!"

"My… fear?"

"This is one of the few times I actually see you cowering or panicking due to a fear of something. I don't want to see anyone like this. I don't want to see anyone suffering like you are now. That's why… I'll protect you if I have too!"

"Aqune, but-"

"No, Z, it's fine. This is what I want to do. And you said you cared about me back there. And if you really do, then you'd let me fight to protect you; after all, it's the least I can do"

Aqune was overcome with a gold glow all of a sudden and it traveled all around her, even going so far as to partially surround Z.

"What are-" Z covered his eyes when the glow covered his Lockseed and his Lockseed actually changed colors.

With Aqune however, the Rose Attacker LockVehicle in her hand suddenly changed so that it was smaller, much like the Sakura Hurricane one did.

Z uncovered his eyes and looked down, seeing his Dragonfruit Lockseed was almost completely magenta and violet.

"What in the world?" Z said.

Aqune reached behind her and grabbed her Driver and pulled it from nowhere, pulling it out before she placed it on her waist, the strap forming.

"Aqune-"

"Please Z, just let me do this"

"No, I won't let you do this, especially without my help" he held his Lockseed up.

Aqune nodded. The two of them turned towards Redyue only to see that while they were talking, Redyue was gathering a small army of Invess.

Aqune looked down briefly before she looked back up and showed her Rose Lockseed. Z did the same with his Dragonfruit.

"Henshin" they calmly spoke in unison.

**FRESH! Dragonfruit!**

**Rose!**

Above their heads, energy concentrated in one area, forming two Armor Parts. One was the Dragonfruit, but shinier while the other looked slightly like the Sakura Armor Parts but red and with a stem at the bottom.

They placed their Lockseeds in the belts and locked them in before activating them.

**Lock On! Rise Up!**

**Lock On. Go!**

The Rose split into multiple pieces before it attached much like the Sakura, but with some of the petals wrapping around her like a cloak and the stem along with one of the petals popping off before they reconnected, forming a red scythe named the Crescent Rose.

**Rose Arms: Ruby, Speeding Slash!**

**FRESH! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon's suit now had a set of violet metal armor on his arms and legs and his DragFangStaff was already in Lance mode, but it was on both sides instead of just one. "Okay, let's go, Kamen Rider Unmei!" Dreigon brandished his Dual DragFangStaff.

Unmei nodded and held her Crescent Rose out; swinging it around before she held it behind her back.

The two charged… well, Dreigon did, Unmei actually shot forward, a series of rose petals forming in her wake and causing Dreigon to stop and simply watch.

"Wait, a scythe named Crescent Rose? The ability to move at breakneck speeds while leaving rose petals? A red cloak?... Why does this seem highly familiar?"

As he was thinking, he was smacked across the head by an Invess.

Stumbling back, he looked at the Invess before he bashed it across the head with his weapon.

"Fine, I'll think later"

Dreigon charged.

* * *

Baron and Gaim slashed at their opponents, knocking them back before they stabbed forward in unison, catching them in the stomach. Bravo stumbled back before Baron swung his weapon around again, striking him before slashing down with the other.

Gaim jumped up and kicked forward, hitting Shinobi before slashing downwards and to the side, striking her.

As Bravo and Shinobi fell backwards, Baron hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Come On! FRESH! Banana Au Lait!**

Baron reared his arms back before spinning his weapons so that they were backwards before slamming them into the ground, energy projections shooting forward from the tip into the ground and emerging near Bravo and Shinobi, forming around them and trapping them.

Gaim reacted and hit the blade on his belt as well.

**Soiya! FRESH! Orange Squash!**

Gaim got ready and jumped into the air, energy circling around him and he flipped forward.

**"Fresh Burai Kick!" **Gaim fell towards the two of them, orange covering his right foot before the attack made contact with the trap, causing an explosion.

From the explosion, Gaim flipped backwards and landed near Baron before the two stood together.

"Hunter, you okay?" Baron asked.

Gaim nodded.

The two of them turned around and saw in the remains of the explosion were an unconscious Jane and Leon.

Gaim sighed and reached to his belt, closing his Lockseed. Baron did the same, the two reverting back to Hunter and Igneous respectively.

Hunter walked back to Corona and Embassy.

He moved to Corona's side and checked her pulse.

"What are you doing? She's just unconscious" Embassy sighed.

"Still, I can't help but worry about her" Hunter said.

Igneous looked over the two but turned around briefly to see a flash of energy coming from the warehouse.

"Why is it always the weird things that we have to see" he groaned. Igneous walked towards the warehouse.

"Oi, where are you going?" Embassy stood up and followed after Igneous.

A few moments later, Hunter stood up and started to follow.

"Don't move!" something came by in an instant, smashing him across the face and knocking him unconscious.

After that, several people came in and some of them picked up the two unconscious people, walking away.

"Okay, now for the others" one of the remaining people said.

* * *

Zangetsu-Shin and Duke slashed at the Invess, knocking it back before they both fired an arrow at it.

The Invess fell towards the Helheim fruit and, looking back for a brief moment, grabbed several and ate them all.

"Hey!" Duke fired an arrow, shooting the Invess.

It was too late, however. The Invess began to mutate, the arrow bouncing right off. It transformed into a giant dragon-like creature.

"So, it evolved?" Duke tilted his head.

At this moment, Igneous and Embassy ran in to see this happening.

"An Invess? Lumen? And who's that?" Igneous said.

"Let's finish this quickly, we can't draw too much attention to ourselves" Zangetsu-Shin said, to which Duke nodded.

The two of them took the locks off their belts and placed them on their Sonic Arrows, pointing them at the Invess.

**Lock, On!**

They pulled the handle back and energy pooled at the tip of the arrow, green and orange for Zangetsu-Shin and yellow for Duke.

"HA!" they both shouted, shooting the energy arrows at the Invess.

**Melon Energy!**

**Lemon Energy!**

The attacks hit the Invess, causing it to explode.

Embassy and Igneous hit the deck, avoiding the explosion happening nearby.

"What's going on?!" Igneous demanded when the two of them stood up.

Looking forward, they watched as Zangetsu-Shin and the other Rider turned around to look at them.

"What are you two doing here?" Zangetsu-Shin asked, holding his Sonic Arrow up.

However, the two looked behind him briefly, seeing something.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"Okay, this is the place I last saw them at" Hinata told Steven.

"I see" he started to walk in.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to teach them a lesson"

Hinata sighed and followed after.

_End flashback._

* * *

"Wait a minute, isn't that-" Igneous stopped his question and his jaw dropped.

Steven walked to the plants, seeing them and instantly, he froze.

"These fruits… I get it now"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"This power…I can finally show off who I truly am with this!" Steven declared, pulling a plant off the vine.

Zangetsu-Shin and Duke finally turned around.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Duke demanded.

"Give it back… give me back my power!" without a second thought, Steven began to eat the fruit.

"Hey! Spit that out!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted.

Steven swallowed the fruit and his eyes widened.

"Hey, are you o-EEP!" Hinata stopped.

Steven screamed in pain as vines covered him, changing him.

Within seconds, the vines disappeared; revealing that he now had the body of a Byakko Invess, but his head was now brown and looked completely different.

What used to be Steven, was now the Hekija Invess.

* * *

**Insert Theme: Preserved Roses by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki (Sung by Z and Aqune)**

Diving forwards, Dreigon caught another Invess before he rolled off of it and stood up before stabbing into the chest of another. He swung his weapon around his head and slammed it into another Invess before dragging downwards, cleaving it in two and leaving it to explode.

Under his helmet, Dreigon blinked before looking at the Dual DragFangStaff. "Well… that's different"

Unmei swung the Crescent Rose downwards, digging the edge into one of her opponents before spinning it around again, pulling it from the body and hitting several others. Unmei stabbed the forward, bashing an Invess with it before rearing it back and swinging it back around again, cleaving it in two.

Dreigon and Unmei moved so they were back to back.

"Heh, you're doing a pretty good job with that" Dreigon commented.

"Really? I don't actually know how to use a scythe properly" Unmei responded.

"…Aqune, you really didn't have to add that"

The two of them knocked aside Invess that were rushing at them again.

Dreigon pointed his Dual DragFangStaff forward and pulled the trigger, shooting an Invess directly in the gut and spinning around and kicking it in the stomach.

Unmei swung her weapon and hit an Invess before holding it back and pulling the petal Breaker off the side of her belt before holding it outwards. Unmei slashed with the Petal Breaker, striking across and Invess and punching forward with it, pulling a trigger and shooting.

As the Invess kept coming, the two fought back until there were few left.

Dreigon and Unmei stood together alone in the aftermath. Dreigon sighed before closing the Fresh Dragonfruit Lockseed, changing back into Z. Unmei did the same with her Rose Lockseed, changing back to Aqune.

**End Theme.**

"We did it" Z grinned.

Aqune nodded.

The two of them turned to the ball of light.

"In hindsight, maybe it was a bit too early to change back" Z commented.

Just before Aqune could respond, the ball of light started to glow brighter.

"Z, what's happening?" Aqune asked.

"I don't know" the two began to back away.

The ball began to form a shape as the earth started to shake.

Energy overloaded the area around them, and started to burn away at the plants.

The two of them began backing away faster.

The energy exploded outwards.

"Run!" Z shouted.

The two turned and ran. A dome of energy formed and began to move outwards, slowly growing larger and increasing speed by the inch.

Aqune and Z turned a corner and ran as fast as they could, dodging structures that were collapsing.

All of a sudden, a structure collapsed right into their path and blocked them from going further.

"Come on, we can find a way around!" Z led the way down a different path, the dome of energy almost on them.

They reached a dead end.

"We're trapped!" Z panicked.

"Z, calm down" Aqune tried.

"What's the point! We're not going to survive this!" he started.

"What's wrong with you? This is the first time you've acted like this before!" Aqune declared.

"We're in the center of Helheim, which is filled to the brim with horrors I can't imagine, and we're about to die!"

"Die… can it be… you're afraid of death?" Aqune asked.

Z didn't respond, he just watched in sadness and fear of the coming energy.

Aqune looked at Z and grabbed his hand.

Z looked at her.

"What are you-"

He was interrupted by Aqune pressing her lips onto his before she broke off.

"I'm making my last moments memorable" she smiled at him.

Z looked back at her. Looking down to the ground briefly, he looked back up at her and then turned to the energy, which was almost upon them.

"Z?" Aqune started.

All of a sudden, he shoved her back into the wall.

"You realized that your belt… the Unmei Driver… would only work with a strong enough desire to save others. And you gave me the chance to spend my last moments with you, on and off the battlefield…"

"Z, what are you-"

"The only thing I can, absorbing the energy to save you… _Sayonara, Aqune_ (Goodbye, Aqune)"

Z held his arms out and gold energy covered him before spreading around him and forming a large dome around him and Aqune.

The energy (finally) reached them, making contact with the shield.

Z screamed in pain as the energy flowed all throughout the shield and into himself.

"Z!" Aqune shouted.

Z held himself up as best as he could, beginning to feel his knees buckle.

"AAAHHH!" The dome finally stopped, allowing Z to drop the shield around them. He collapsed to the ground.

"Z!" Aqune ran to his side.

He was burnt all over, his clothes had holes in them and he wasn't breathing.

Aqune checked his pulse.

Nothing.

"No, no, no! Okay, uh, CPR" she placed her hands on his chest and pushed downwards multiple times before she tilted his head back and began to breathe into his mouth.

"Come on, come on!" she repeated what she did before, pushing down on his chest before breathing into his mouth.

"Come on! Wake up!" she cried.

Unnoticed to her, a few feet away was a small lock with a spider design on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the center of the forest where the energy ball was, the energy was changing into vines that spread around, forming the shape of a human. However, in the center, a serpent could be seen before it finished forming.

The figure that formed was a man wearing strange attire. (I am not describing it)

He looked around.

"I see… so that's the story" the figure finally settled his sights on something, opening his mouth.

"Hello! Helheim! My name is Sagara! The new projection of Helheim! And also, to the people out there right now. I am VERY MUCH aware of what this world truly is, and what is happening to the story." He turned around, looking somewhere again. "And might I say, how strange is this, an entire world within over thousands over them, all compiled into one site with many pages… oh I'm going to enjoy this. Be sure to keep watching… Fanfiction authors"

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off a flower-like symbol and two Lockseeds. One being the rusted Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle while the other was the Rose Lockseed.**


	24. Spider 21

Spider 21: Genesis Part 1

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**A/N Sorry that this is late, I'm currently working on my other stories and I'm almost done, but I need to catch up on those, so for now, there's no telling when the next post will be, but for now I hope you guys enjoy. Also, warn me if there's any spelling or grammar errors in this chapter, I kind of rushed.**

* * *

**Intro: Z and Aqune explore Helheim, searching for the source of the light. They eventually find it, but after a brief battle and a escaping a mysterious energy, Z is killed.**

**Igneous, Hunter, Embassy, and Corona are in the Outer World and encounter Jane and Leon, fighting them and Hunter and Corona are take captive while Igneous and Embassy are oblivious to it, seeing Zangetsu-Shin and a new Kamen Rider take down an Invess.**

**Afterwards, a horrifying sight is seen when an enemy devours a Helheim fruit, and transforms into an Invess.**

**Also, the energy that killed Z is seen in the forest, changing into a figure by the name of Sagara.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

Hunter placed the object on his waist, causing the strap to wrap around him once more.

"Guess I don't have a choice" he held the Lockseed up.

"Henshin" he clicked it open.

**Orange Energy!**

Hunter tossed his lock into the air and did his henshin form by throwing his right arm to his left side before bringing it back around to his right with his left arm up. He threw his right and into the air and caught the Lockseed as it was coming back down and it in his belt before locking it in.

**Lock, On!**

Hunter snapped his fingers and placed his hand on the Seaboll Compressor before pushing it in.

**Soda! Orange Energy Arms!**

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Sparkle and Lumen)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Riders' armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she see the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing a Rider who's main colors were violet, white, and black.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for the Rider when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and a shadow of a Rider.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction. Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Z awoke in a large white space.

"Where… am I?" he said to himself. He stood up and looked around, walking slowly as he observed everything.

Click!

Z stopped and looked down. There was something under his foot.

He removed his foot and saw there was a Melon Lockseed. He reached down and picked it up.

"Why is this here?" he pocketed it.

He looked back up and took another step.

Click!

Stopping again, he looked down to see his Sengoku Driver with a black piece attached instead of the regular Rider Indicator.

Picking it up, he placed it onto his waist and let the strap form around him before he continued to walk.

Eventually, the scenery began to change. Instead of a white space, it was beginning to become Helheim.

"Okay now I'm lost, both literally and figuratively." He took out his Lion LockAnimal and opened it.

"No signal, why was I expecting it anyways?" he pocketed it again and looked up, stopping.

There was a figure on the ground, doing something.

"Who are you?" he called out.

The figure didn't respond, continuing with what they were doing.

"Hey! What did I just say?" he walked towards them and stopped.

It was Aqune. And she was currently pounding on someone's chest, trying to wake them up.

And it was _his own body_.

"What… what is this?" Z asked.

"This is what happened after you sacrificed yourself for the person who you cared" Z's eyes widened at the random voice.

"That voice… it can't be him"

Z turned around and found the person who spoke.

"It's you… why are you here?!"

"I'm here to ask you a few questions"

"Questions? Why are you here to ask me anything Sagara!?"

"Oh, you know who I am already? How interesting."

* * *

Igneous and Embassy both looked on as the Hekija Invess moved around, dazed.

"Is that what you mean when you said that they would transform into Invess they ate the fruit?" Igneous asked.

"Do you really need more proof?" Embassy asked.

Zangetsu-Shin held his Sonic Arrow up before running at the Hekija Invess.

"Wait!" Igneous ran after him.

**FRESH! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

Baron blocked the attack from Zangetsu-Shin before he stabbed forward with his own weapon.

"What are you doing?" Zangetsu-Shin demanded.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing? That's still a person!"

"You didn't tell him?" Duke asked Embassy.

"First, Z told him. Second, what made you think he actually listened to us?"

"Fair point" Duke shrugged.

The Hekija Invess ran off.

"Wait!" Zangetsu-Shin tried to ran after it but Baron slashed across his back.

"Should I help?" Duke tilted his head in confusion.

"No, there's something of vital importance later, and we can't interfere yet"

"Why not?"

"Because, when this happened before, I didn't exist and you never showed up yet"

"…what in the world does that mean?"

"Just come on" Embassy dragged Duke away.

Baron slashed at Zangetsu-Shin, missing as the superior Rider dodged and drove his Sonic Arrow into his arm, pulling the handle back and firing an energy arrow, spinning Baron as he slashed across his back.

The Banana Rider stumbled around and got hit again with an energy arrow, flying into a wall.

Baron got up and faced Zangetsu-Shin again.

"Who knew that you would be this good a fighter in an armor like this, Prince Lumen"

"Igneous, you've been training for what, months? Try years"

"Eh?! How long have you had that belt!"

"Longer then you need to know" he fired another arrow at Baron.

Baron blocked the arrow and hit the Cutting Blade on his belt.

**Come On! FRESH! Banana Squash!**

Baron stabbed both BanaSpears into the ground, two energy projections shooting off towards Zangetsu-Shin.

There was barely even a movement.

**Soda! Melon Energy Sparking!**

Zangetsu-Shin effortlessly slashed the attack away and pulled the handle on the Sonic Arrow back. Energy gathered in the tip of the arrow before he released it, shooting Baron with the charged finisher.

Baron crashed into the wall and his suit vanished due to the impact. Igneous fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You've lost Igneous"

Zangetsu-Shin began to walk towards Igneous, but stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Don't move!"

A group of people surrounded the two of them and pointed guns at them.

"Who are you people?" Zangetsu-Shin demanded.

"Shut up!" One of them fired.

Zangetsu-Shin instantly slashed, cleaving the bullet in two before pushing the Seaboll Compressor in.

**Soda! Melon Energy Squash!**

Zangetsu-Shin shot an arrow into the air, causing it to explode and disorient the people around him before blurred over to Igneous and lifted him up before running off.

* * *

Akarui sat alone in a room, sighing.

"Why is it that Aorui gets to go out and fight the Spider Riders? Actually I don't know why I'm complaining, I don't want to fight, I want to figure out what that fruit did to me"

He looked over the back of his hand. Moving his fingers back and forth, he accidentally sent feathers into the air, embedding them into the roof where they began to burn into the ceiling.

"Great" he opened his wing and he flew into the air and grabbed the feathers. Then he began to shake and he fell onto the ground, clutching the feathers and a part of the ceiling.

"Ow" he whined.

He looked into the air and saw something surprising.

There was a small hole where the feathers were, except it led to a larger space.

"What in the worlds?"

He jumped onto the bed and used it as a boost up before he jumped into the air, catching his hand on the side of the hole.

"Okay, what's hiding here?" he climbed into it and discovered a small vent-like area.

Without anything else to do, he simply moved down the vent.

* * *

"Why would you give your life in order to save this woman?

Sagara and Z still stood near Aqune, who was working on reviving Z's body.

"Aqune? Why not? She's my friend and someone who I care about. But I doubt you'd know anything about that. Now why are you here?"

"You were the last person to be close to my predecessor, that Embassy fellow. What is it like to be his ally?"

"Sagara… can it be that you're the new embodiment of Helheim? Is that what that ball of energy was? Was that you?!"

"I think this session would be a lot better if I was the only one asking questions" Sagara coldly told Z.

"Now let's start over" Sagara clapped his hands together "What was it like to be Embassy's ally?"

"Embassy is a strong ally, that's all."

"Fine, that's satisfactory. Now, your allies, Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu… who exactly are they to you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"You and those other allies of yours, like that female one: Arrow, are relatively new to the timeline. I just want to know if you see them as allies or as people you don't belong around"

Z ignored that last half and turned to the side, looking at Aqune with worry as she frantically tried to revive him.

Sagara noticed this.

"I see. So what does she mean to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking, what does this woman mean to you?... could it be that you're in love with her"

"Don't get it wrong! She's a friend of mine and someone I absolutely care for. What on earth made you assume that?"

"The fact that you haven't looked away from her for a while now"

"What do you think, that's my body there and because of you I'm standing here as a spirit while she's frantically trying to wake me back up!"

Sagara raised his hands up. "Well what do you want me to do about it? You were the one who used a heroic sacrifice to save her life, what did you not expect you die?"

"But I'm not dead am I, I'm standing right here as a spirit. And I can't die"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't been able to for the longest while. And it's been eating at you"

"Shut up, you don't know my story!"

"Au Contraire, you forget that I'm connected to Helheim, which is filled with the memories of past embodiments, including Embassy and you, as you yourself were connected to him."

"Do those memories tell you about what happened to the Helheim that invaded the earth that had the previous Riders?"

"I can already tell that things won't be the same here, even with your interference with their memories"

"How can you be so sure?"

"That little girl who received the Kureshima boys memories? Her body and mind are too fragile to handle such memories. Either she dies and the memories go with her, or the memories return to you or are expelled and forcefully put upon someone else."

"Shut up, they're going to be fine!"

"Why are you denying the inevitable? I'm pretty sure most of the people reading this are bound to think that you wouldn't stoop this low. Especially after seeing your friend Hunter do the same"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Now" Sagara pointed at the ground.

Z followed the hand and looked down, seeing a small black Lockseed with a Spider on it.

"What is this?" he picked it up.

"That Lockseed is a device that will be of vital importance in the future for your friend Hunter."

Z didn't say anything but he quickly pocketed the Lockseed.

"Okay, I did whatever, now send me back."

"Back where?"

"Where else? My body!"

"Why you're nothing but a spirit"

"So? I'm not dead yet, I already have an insurance plan"

"I know you do, but as of now that insurance plan's looking bleaker and bleaker."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do it, just send me back!"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice?" Sagara taunted.

Z bit his lip to keep from shouting.

"Of course it is. I'm only human, and most humans feel fear and/or sadness"

"Fine, I'll be satisfied with that, you can go back, but I'll be watching, you better count on it. And before you go, there's something that you should probably hurry to"

Sagara looked at Z before snapping his fingers.

Images filled Z's head and he blacked out again.

* * *

A boy sat in a limousine with an older man in there as well.

"Why did you pay for my treatment Takashi?"

"Now, now Akira-Kun, is that any way to talk to your father?"

"You're not my real dad, all you are is the man my mother married when my father died"

"Even so, as of now I'm the only family member you have left, now hear me out"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I need you to help me with a situation involving a couple of people that we've taken in for questioning"

"Are you sure? Any more and then you can be fired from your job"

"This one has to do with those Kamen Riders that were involved with the situation that killed your mother"

Akira's face grew with rage.

* * *

Aqune sat back, looking over her fallen comrade. A bunch of tears slipped out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Z"

Z's chest began to move up and down slowly.

That event caught her by surprise.

"Z?"

The boy continued to breathe slowly. She checked his pulse. It was back.

Z's eyes slowly fluttered open. What he met was Aqune staring back at him with tears in her eyes.

The boy sat up slightly.

"Z!" Aqune wrapped her arms around him.

"Aqune…" he hugged her back.

The separated after a while and Z looked at Aqune.

"How long was I out for?"

"I don't know, three to five minutes"

_So Sagara revived me before any serious damage could be done._

"Are you okay?" Aqune asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Z looked over and saw the Lockseed with the spider on it.

"Was that there the whole time?" Z asked.

Aqune nodded.

Z moved to the Lockseed before picking it up and looking at it.

"We have to go now" he stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no time, Hunter and the others need our help"

"Hang on Z, you can't be exerting too much just yet"

"Aqune, I don't have time to worry about exerting too much, I have to worry about saving my friends"

Aqune simply nodded, internally sighing. The two began to walk in one direction.

* * *

Hunter awoke in an unfamiliar environment.

He sat up, looking around cautiously. He was in a small white room with a door, a bed, a table, and a door that was in-between two barred windows.

Hunter stood up carefully and walked to the windows, grabbing the bars and looking outside into the corridor.

"This is like Ieyasu all over again. At least this time there's no Bujin Riders to deal with"

Hunter walked back to the bed and sat down before emptying his pockets. He had nothing but his wallet.

"Well this sucks"

He shifted around while putting his wallet back in his pocket and felt something heavy just under his back. Before he could reach around to grab it:

"I'm glad you're awake"

Hunter's head spun to the window. Standing on the other side of the bars was a man in all black.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sid Takashi. And as for you, you're that boy who went missing a while back. Hunter Steele, correct?"

"Yes, what do you know about that?"

"It's quite easy with the right connections to the right people… and the right internet connection of course."

"What do you want?"

"Information. You have been missing for quite some time. And it makes one wonder, where could you have been? But of course, few people realize about the Inner World"

Hunter froze.

"And VERY few know that a human from the Outer World entered it"

"How do you know about that?"

"Because, it was not hard to find out about the Inner World, but it was hard to keep it a secret. But now, there's something I want to know even more about."

Sid reached somewhere and pulled something out before bringing it before Hunter's eyes.

"Tell me about this "Sengoku Driver""

"Did you take that off me?"

"Along with those Lockseeds of yours. From the security footage I've seen that these are full of incredible power… but it's saddening that it only works for you."

"And? What's your point?"

"Deactivate the lock function"

"…I'm sorry what?"

"Deactivate the lock function, this power won't go very well in your hands, now unlock it"

"No! That's mine!" Hunter reached through the bars in vain.

"You aren't going to cooperate? Well then I guess if I dissect it myself you won't mind"

"Oi, what's wrong with you that's my property!"

"Not anymore" Sid put on a smug look and promptly left.

"Oi. Oi! OI!" Hunter shouted after him.

Hunter watched as he left and he moved backwards into his room.

"Crap, I have to get out of here and find Corona and the others"

Hunter looked around for a way out.

Then he remembered the thing on his back.

He reached around and felt something strange. There was some kind of strap on the object that wrapped all the way around to his chest.

He pulled his shirt up. The strap was silver. With some difficulty, he pulled it off. The large object was a red color with two levers and it was multi-colored. There was also a Lockseed on the front with the code E.L.S.-07.

"No one bothered to check what this thing was? Who am I kidding, how did this get here?"

Hunter placed the object on his waist, causing the strap to wrap around him once more.

"Guess I don't have a choice" he held the Lockseed up.

"Henshin" he clicked it open.

**Orange Energy!**

The Lockseed let out a tune that sounded almost exactly like his Sengoku Drivers standby noise except with a hint of techno mixed in. (I can't describe it properly, I'm sorry.)

Above his head, an Armor Parts floated down, and it looked almost exactly like the Orange Armor Parts but it was more metallic, and looked like the Melon Energy part but with the sides switched. One side had a lighter orange color then the rest.

Hunter tossed his lock into the air and did his henshin form by throwing his right arm to his left side before bringing it back around to his right with his left arm up, almost like he was drawing a circle in the air. He threw his right and into the air and caught the Lockseed as it was coming back down and it in his belt before locking it in.

**Lock, On!**

Hunter snapped his fingers and placed his hand on the Seaboll Compressor before pushing it in.

**Soda! Orange Energy Arms!**

The Orange Energy Armor Parts fell onto his shoulders and created his standard Gaim suit except it had silver highlights and parts of his sides were a white color.

The Armor Parts folded down with the front, back, and left side going down correctly while the right side folded over and moved onto his left shoulder, much like Zangetsu-Shin's (except on the opposite side).

His helmet was the same with the helmet having two orange-slice shaped pieces sticking out and with his horns being silver with a green gem. His mouthpiece had a gold color.

In his right hand a modified version of the Sonic Arrow appeared, except it was colored orange and there were lines across it, making it seem like an orange slice. This weapon was the DaiDaiArrow (I ran out of ideas).

Gaim looked over his new suit.

"What a surge! I guess I'm now… Gaim-Shin!"

* * *

"Sir, the trap worked, the boy has activated the Driver we planted on him" someone told Sid.

A small group of people sat in a computer room with security cameras pointing to several rooms with one of them being Hunter's. Two of them were Akira and Sid.

"Good, now keep tabs on him until he escapes."

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing an upgraded version of Gaim's symbol with all of his Lockseeds gone except for the Orange Energy Lockseed.**


	25. Spider 22

Spider 22: Genesis Part 2

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language: _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**A/N I apologize for the long wait, but I finally finished with the chapters I've been working on. So here it is, but it may take me a while to do the next few chapters, and I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**Intro: Z encounters Sagara, who revives him and allows him to escape with Aqune.**

**Meanwhile, in the Outer World, Igneous is knocked out by Zangetsu-Shin and is subsequently saved by him when people try to abduct them. However, Hunter and Corona are not safe from this, as they are captured and Hunter awakens to find his Sengoku Driver missing and in the possession of a man named Sid. Sid has planted a Genesis Driver on Hunter, who (not knowing it's a trap) uses it to transform into Gaim-Shin!**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

A young man was strapped to a table and screamed and closed his eyes.

When he opened them back up, they were almost blood red with black pupils.

"What the heck?" Akarui began to back up. He was in a vent-like area. However, voices suddenly emanated from the vent before him.

"Text subject Black has successfully integrated with the Bujin Gaim Driver once again. Possession is complete. Blood Orange Lockseed has not been found."

"Let the subject free." A clicking noise was heard. "…Kurorui, was it? I have a job for you. That one in your squad: Akarui Fenikkusu, go fetch him."

Akarui's breath caught in his throat.

"Use any method necessary"

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Sparkle and Lumen)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Riders' armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she see the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing a Rider who's main colors were violet, white, and black.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for the Rider when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and a shadow of a Rider.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction. Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Aqune helped Z through the Helheim portal before the boy closed it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aqune asked Z.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired"

"Just hang on for a bit, we're almost to the castle." Aqune encouraged.

Z and Aqune walked for a bit but Aqune stopped Z and quickly pushed him back.

"What's wrong?"

Aqune quickly covered his mouth to shut him up.

Two people walked by.

"Any sign of them?"

"No, and I'm questioning why Liz is making us do searches for the Spider Riders. They've already been kicked out of our world and it's not likely they're coming back."

"Even so, we shouldn't get on her nerves. She's been certified insane by now, trying to cause a war when she just took over today. And it's not a war we'd win either. The other nations would quite easily take us down before we got far. What we need is some of those Kamen/Spider Rider belts"

"Yeah, but those are only in Liz's elite guard. She won't let anyone in or out and it's always her way."

"And things used to be so peaceful before she arrived…"

By now the conversation was too far away to hear.

Aqune and Z came out of hiding.

"So Liz took control of everything when she forced us out?" Aqune summarized.

"And that's not it; thanks to some "convenient plot device" we know that she plans to start a war. And we have barely been gone a day too! But we don't know why, how, or where she is"

The two pondered for a moment before Aqune looked up.

"I'm guessing there" she pointed.

Z turned around and saw a slender pillar of light shooting into the sky from a small area just visible through the tips of the trees.

"It's just like Helheim"

He followed the light and saw it lead right to the sun, where it pierced it, cracks noticeably appearing over it as the energy traveled through the pillar downwards.

"Except this time, it could destroy something important" Aqune swallowed.

"We don't have time to lose" Z pulled out his LilyRunner LockVehicle.

"That won't work" Aqune stopped him.

"Why?"

"Because, we have to get their carefully, we can't do that on our vehicles. Portia, Spider Out!"

From Aqune's Manacle, Portia appeared.

"Hop on" Aqune got on Portia.

"Are you serious? I don't think she can travel, didn't you say she was sick?"

"Z, she's not sick, she's just unable to talk and has been for some time. We can still communicate but only for short periods at a time. Now, I'm done explaining, so hurry up"

"Oh really? Then why is it that the other Spiders can't talk either? Face it Aqune, it's not just Portia, the Spiders are affected by something, and we have to get to the bottom of it"

"Okay, but for now we have to get going, so please, just get on" Z hesitantly climbed on. When she was sure they were safe, Portia quickly sped off.

* * *

Gaim-Shin carefully lifted the DaiDaiArrow experimentally before looking at the door.

Aiming it at the door, he pulled the handle back slowly and let orange energy gather in the tip.

He released it and a single energy arrow shot out and obliterated the door.

But the recoil sent him back a couple steps.

Gaim-Shin regained his balance and looked at the DaiDaiArrow before checking out the damage to the door.

"Is this what Corona has to deal with when she uses her weapon?" he asked before he tried to walk out the door. Unfortunately, the piece on his shoulder stopped him from moving any further.

"Well, this could be a problem"

* * *

"Sir, he got out of the room"

"Yes, because it was part of the plan" Akira retorted.

"Send in squad A to intercept him and lead him to his girlfriends' room"

"Yes sir"

* * *

Gaim-Shin managed to get out of the room and looked carefully around.

"Stop right there!"

A group of armed people carrying guns appeared in front of him.

"Get back in your cell or we will open fire!"

"Can someone please explain what's happening!?" Gaim-Shin demanded.

"Get back in your cell!"

"Why are you trying to get me back in my cell after you kidnapped me!"

"Open fire!"

The people opened fire on Gaim-Shin.

"Oi Oi Oi!" Gaim began to try and guard himself as the bullets flew…

…only to look immediately back up when he realized that the bullets made contact with his Ride Wear they did nothing but make contact, crumple, and clatter to the ground.

Gaim-Shin stood up normally and looked up and down from the bullets flying to the people shooting them, confused.

He raised the DaiDaiArrow up into the air and pulled the handle back. Suddenly, he raised it higher into the air, towards the ceiling and released the handle.

A single energy arrow shot out and hit the roof, causing an explosion of dust and for part of the roof to collapse and block the path.

Gaim-Shin put the DaiDaiArrow back to his side and looked at the damage.

He was surrounded by bullets and there was a wall of rubble in front of him.

He turned around.

"Guess this is the only way to go" he walked forward.

* * *

Zangetsu-Shin helped a barely conscious Igneous into the abandoned building. The others noticed this.

"Who are you? What did you do to Igneous!" Will demanded from Zangetsu-Shin.

Zangetsu-Shin sighed and closed the Energy Lockseed on his belt, causing his suit to disintegrate and leaving Lumen in his place.

"Prince Lumen?" Erin tilted her head.

"You're that guy in white?" Will demanded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, this power… will be the power that will pioneer the future"

"Have you lost your mind? What's gotten into you?" Will demanded.

"Guys!" Magma shouted. "Just leave it; it's his choice, not yours."

"Besides, we need to get to more important matters: where are Hunter and the others."

"Well, considering someone tried to kidnap Igneous and me, we can only assume that Hunter and Corona were captured. But Embassy and Buguese were with us, and I don't know what happened to them."

"Hunter and Corona… were captured? We have to go after them!"

"No, our first priority is to get Sparkle. Leon and Jane were there, but they attacked Hunter and Corona and were subsequently captured with them. Don't ask me how I know this.

"Anyways, because they were there, it makes me wonder what happened to Sparkle, because they were supposed to be watching her.

The group let this sink in.

"What if… Sparkle was captured by the same people who captured Hunter and the others?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" Erin questioned her brother.

"I mean, Sparkle is a "Kamen Rider" like you guys, and it would make sense, I mean, why else would they capture a kid"

"He has a point" Slate pointed out.

"But what can we do? We're obviously outnumbered by them"

"But you seem to forget, most of us are Riders, and if it's any indication, I doubt any REGULAR weapons could affect us through our Ride Wear" Lumen thought out loud.

"Ride Wear?" Erin tilted her head.

"Yeah, the suit that forms when the Armor Parts lands on us? You guys didn't know it was called that?" Lumen looked around at the group, who shook their heads.

"As I was saying, the Ride Wear won't be affected by any weapons accept our own, so we should be fine."

"But how are we supposed to find them? We don't exactly blend in without the right outfits" Slate pointed out.

"We have the right outfits, but it's the fact that the enemy is everywhere, so we have to be cautious"

"When you put it that way… it makes me think" Erin thought.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we used the people to lead us to where we have to go"

"How would we get their attention?" Will asked.

"I think I have an idea" Erin took out her Lion Lockseed and held it up.

* * *

Z and Aqune crept around the city, avoiding the view of every civilian they passed.

"Come on, how many more do we have to deal with?" Z complained.

"There are a lot of civilians looking for us and searching everywhere. We have to be extremely careful now" Aqune said.

The two turned a corner but immediately shrunk back around it.

"Why are we even traveling by ground, we can easily be spotted" Z said. Wrapping his hand around Aqune's waist and bringing her close, he held his other hand up. A vine wrapped around his wrist and lifted the two of them up. They clambered onto the roof.

"Next time, could you give a little warning?" Aqune asked.

"Are you blushing?"

"Z, be serious, why would I be blushing over something like that?"

"I don't know, but you're actually blushing right now"

"Shut up!" she turned away towards another building. "Let's just get going already" she said.

Z nodded and took out his Sengoku Driver.

"Our best bet would be to use our Drivers to go across the rooftops." He placed it on.

Aqune nodded and put her Driver on.

The two of them pulled out their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Sakura!**

**FRESH! Dragonfruit!**

**Lock On! / On.**

Simultaneously, they activated their Drivers.

**Rise Up!**

**Go!**

**FRESH! Dragonfruit Arms: / Sakura Arms:**

**Awaken! Dragonic Hero! / Blossom, The Queen!**

Unmei and Dreigon replaced Aqune and Z. The two Riders jumped from building to building. Finally, they reached Arachna Castle, and jumped into a window.

"Okay, we've arrived" Dreigon said.

"In hindsight, we should have come up with a plan." Unmei thought out loud.

"We're not here to kill or defeat anyone, we're just going to figure out how to get to the Outer World from here." Dreigon nodded.

Unmei shook her head. "It wouldn't have taken us long to make a plan for that"

"Let's just go"

The two of them left the room they were in and crept down the hallway. Dreigon peeked his head over a corner, seeing two guards in front of a door.

"There's someone there" he told Unmei.

"We need to knock them out and- what are you doing?!"

Unmei walked around the corner and held up her Petal Breaker. She took her Lockseed off her belt and placed it on the Lockseed slot on the Petal Breaker.

**Lock Off.**

**Lock On.**

She pointed it at the guards.

**"Sakura Petal Storm" **Aiming it at the ground all of a sudden, she pulled the trigger.

**Sakura Power.**

Spinning her arm in a circle, petals shot from the weapon and swirled around the hallway. The petals reached the guards and surrounded them, blinding them and muffling their cries. Unmei moved towards them and simply hit them in the back of the head, knocking them unconscious.

Dreigon ran to her side.

"You could have at least warned me you were doing that"

"Yeah I know" she placed the Lockseed back on her belt.

Dreigon shook his head and walked to the door at the end of the hallway and pushed it open.

There was a pitch black room.

"I think that's the cafeteria" Unmei spoke up.

The two of them walked inside.

When they got far enough in, the door shut behind them all of a sudden, the room suddenly igniting in light and blinding Unmei and Dreigon.

They were quickly tackled to the ground, someone pulling their Drivers off and pinning them to the ground as their suits dissolved.

"Like moths to a flame, you came" Liz's delighted voice spoke up.

"What do you want!" Z demanded.

"Oh I think you'll find it quite simple. Bring me their belts and lock them in the dungeon."

The guards picked Aqune and Z up, giving their belts to Liz, who smiled in ecstasy.

They dragged the two away, leaving Liz by herself, gleefully (and quite dementedly) giggling.

* * *

Anima crashed into a building before diving out of the way of an oncoming attack.

"You could at least tune it down a bit!" she shouted at Gridon, who was standing where she just was, Knuckle standing nearby in a boxing stance.

"This was your plan. Live up to it!" Gridon said.

With a roar, Knuckle charged.

Anima blocked one of the Kurumi Bombers with her Lion Fist but was subject to a punch from the other one.

As she fell to the ground, she cried out.

"Haven't you ever heard of not hitting girls!"

"Yes. But you told us to hit you"

"I meant carefully enough so that it seems real but actually isn't!"

"Still, this was your plan"

Anima stood up and gripped her weapon tighter. Holding it out, it seemed to come loose and she swung her arm around. The lion head extended, hanging off a wire as it struck Knuckle and Gridon.

Gridon tried to hit it as it came back around, but the mouth opened and bit down, breaking the Donkachi into multiple pieces.

Knuckle attempted to punch forward, and the attack impacted the Lion fist, causing a blast that knocked him back and sent the Lion Fist retracting.

Anima entered a ready stance and charged.

Punching Gridon, she hit him across the chest and swung her arm around, striking him across the helmet.

"What happened to the plan!"

"This is the plan! We knock each other around, scare a few civilians and when we get captured, Zangetsu-Shin tails us!" she continued to punch him while saying this.

Knuckle stood up and tried to rush her. She wove out of the way of the attack and kicked him in the back.

"How are you so good at this?" Gridon jumped in.

"Never make me mad!" Anima smashed him upside the head with her Lion Fist. Then she kicked him in the groin and pushed him aside.

"OW! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"You act like you wouldn't have done the same thing a few moments ago!"

Knuckle attempted to sneak up on her from behind.

However, a blue figure jumped behind him and struck him, sending him into a building.

The blue figure landed gracefully and turned around, looking at Anima and Gridon.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Well, I prefer to be called Aorui. And you people… you're some of the few who messed with my Aniki!" The figure snapped her fingers.

Instantly, she changed into a fairly attractive (human) young woman.

Knuckle moved to look at his new opponent.

However, he froze and stood up.

"Wh-who are you?" he stuttered.

Aorui turned around and kicked him in the head before continuing, facing Anima and Gridon. She showed a brace just under her claw. Taking out a multi-colored Lock, she held it up to show it off.

"A Lockseed?" Gridon said.

"Henshin!" she shouted, clicking the Lockseed open.

**Aurora!**

She placed the Lockseed on the brace and locked it in before pressing a button.

**Lock on! Go!**

A Crack opened above her head. But instead of an Armor Parts, multiple rays of light shot down and began to cover her.

**Aurora Arms:**

* * *

Gaim-Shin walked down the hallway, wielding the DaiDaiArrow and carefully looking into the cells.

"Corona?... Corona?... Corona?..." he did this with every cell he visited.

Finally…

"Coro-Sparkle!?" he stopped.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, standing up and backing away from the window.

"Sparkle, it's me: Hunter. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hunter? What's with the new suit?"

"I can explain later, but just step away from the door."

Sparkle nodded and backed up.

Gaim-Shin stepped in front of the door and held the DaiDaiArrow up. Pulling the handle back, he released it and the energy arrow shot out to strike the door, exploding it.

When it settled, Sparkle walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Gaim-Shin asked.

Sparkle nodded. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was captured and I think they didn't notice that I had this Driver. I'm looking for Corona."

"Can I help you look?"

"I don't think there's another option in the matter" Gaim-Shin spoke in a deadpan tone.

Footsteps could be heard running towards them.

Turning the way he came, Gaim-Shin saw that there was another crowd carrying guns coming towards them.

"Get back in the cell!" one of them ordered.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing those things!" Gain-Shin stepped in front of Sparkle, guarding her.

"We will open fire if you do not cease and desist!"

**Lock Off.**

**Lock, On!**

"Do you even know what the phrase means? I'm pretty sure you don't!" Gain-Shin shouted, holding the DaiDaiArrow in front of him with the Orange Energy Lockseed attached to the Lockseed slot.

"Put down your weapon!"

"WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO TRIGGER HAPPY!?"

"OPEN FIRE!"

The people began to shoot Gaim-Shin and Sparkle.

Gaim-Shin released hold of the handle on the DaiDaiArrow.

**Orange Energy!**

An orange energy arrow fired off, and zoomed towards the soldiers.

Gaim-Shin spread his arms, the bullets flying towards him and clattering off of his suit once again.

The energy arrow somehow changed course in the middle of its flight, hitting the roof again and causing a minor explosion.

Rubble fell from the roof. Most of the soldiers moved out of the way, but one got caught under all of the rubble, getting trapped.

"Oi!" Gaim-Shin ran over and began to lift the rubble off of the soldier, trying to save him. "Are you okay?"

"Stay away from me! Don't hurt me!"

"No, I'm not going to hurt you!"

"Monster! You tried to kill me!"

"Look, just tell me if you happen to have a blond-haired captive and where the Sengoku Drivers are!"

"Why would I do that?! You'll never get it out of me!" Gaim-Shin pointed the DaiDaiArrow at him but didn't place his hand on the handle.

"Okay! Okay! She's down the hall; go right, she's in one of the cells on the right. The Drivers are at the end of the hall! Don't hurt me!"

"Wasn't going to" Gaim-Shin put his arm down and walked away.

"Hunter… aren't you going to help him?" Sparkle asked him.

"Why? There's nothing we can do. He will be found by the other forces. If we take him then we'll be imprisoned again. Let's go" Gaim-Shin walked down the hall.

Sparkle hesitantly began to walk after him.

Gaim-Shin followed the man's directions and looked through the jail cells. "Corona! Are you there?"

"Hunter? Hunter!" he heard someone calling his name.

Gaim-Shin moved to the source of the voice, finding a cell where Corona was standing at the bars.

"Hunter!"

"Corona, you might want to move away from the door" Gaim-Shin told her.

Corona nodded and moved from the door. Gaim-Shin pulled on the DaiDaiArrow and shot the door to bits. Corona ran out of the room and instantly wrapped her arms around Gaim-Shin.

"I knew you would come"

"Why do you sound surprised?" Gaim-Shin wrapped his arms around her.

"This looks a bit creepy" Sparkle commented.

Corona separated from Gaim and looked at Sparkle.

"Sparkle? You found her?" Corona asked.

"Yeah." Gaim-Shin nodded. "I'm glad too. We need as much help as we can to get out of here"

"What now? How are we getting out of here?" Corona asked.

"Our Drivers should be over in that room"

Gaim-Shin and the other two walked to the door. Gaim-Shin knocked the door down. Inside was a room with only a table inside. On the table was a tub which contained their Sengoku Drivers and their Lockseeds. Also inside was Jane's and Leon's.

Corona and Sparkle ran over to grab their Drivers and Lockseeds.

They placed them on and passed Gaim his Driver and Lockseeds. "What do we do about these?" Sparkle asked about the other Drivers.

"We don't have time, we have to get going"

"We can't just leave them behind! Please guys!" Sparkle pleaded.

"Fine, if we find them along the way then we can save them." Gaim-Shin nodded.

The trio left. As they did, Corona and Sparkle opened their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Marionberry! / Budou!**

**Lock On!**

**Come On! / Hai!**

**Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light! / Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

* * *

"Sir, they found their Drivers" one of the people told Sid.

"What?" Sid's eyes widened.

"Didn't you pay attention to the cameras? Johnson snitched when the Rider held up his weapon. Let this be a lesson to hire better people" Akira snapped.

Sid slapped Akira. "You watch your tongue around your betters' young man!" Sid snapped.

Akira jumped at Sid.

The two were broken up by several of the workers.

"Takashi! If you would get over your superiority complex, you'd see that you can't win this fight!"

"Oh, can't I? After all, I'm the one who holds the cards and controls this game! NOT! YOU!" Sid punched Akira.

Sid left the room.

* * *

Hinata ran into the arcade. She panted when someone came up to her.

"Is something wrong miss?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry it's just that someone's chasing me"

"Okay, then let me help you" he smirked, taking out his Driver, much to her shock.

"No, not you too!" she stared in horror. She backed up and crashed into one of the machines.

"What's wrong? If there's anyone following you, I can help. Just leave it to me, then you can pay your hero back later" Tommy grinned at her, giving her an indeterminable look.

Hinata's hand felt around the machine, searching for a way out. She reached the end of the machine and followed it, running through the corridor of the machines.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Tommy followed.

Hinata found the door and attempted to make a break for it. However, a figure burst through the door and stumbled towards her.

She moved aside as Steven fell to the ground before her.

"No! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Hinata screamed, backing away in horror.

"Steven? What did I tell you about your flirting? You're not supposed to make the girl fear you" Tommy shook his head.

Steven didn't pay him any attention. He stumbled towards Hinata. She dove out of the way. Steven kept walking and reached the snack stand. He grabbed several packs of food and ripped open the package before beginning to scarf them down.

"Hey! Steven! I'm not paying for those again!" Tommy tried to grab him by his shoulder.

Steven knocked him backwards and turned to face Hinata and Steven. There was a small crowd gathering. Steven began screaming. A green light emerged from his chest and vines spread from it, covering him.

"What in the world? It's just like that Embassy guy" Tommy looked in horror.

The vines faded away. In Steven's place was the Hekija Invess.

The Invess swung its clawed arm around.

The crowd that had gathered ran for it, running out the door.

Hinata began backing up again. She eventually made it to the door and ran.

"St-Steven, what happened to you!?" Tommy swallowed a breath.

The Hekija Invess began to run at Tommy.

Tommy dove out of the way and put his Driver on.

"Henshin!"

**Donguri! Lock On! Come On! Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

Gridon Trooper swung his Donkachi at the Hekija Invess, which ducked under the attack and smashed his fist into his stomach. Gridon Trooper was pushed back when he was slashed several times across his armor with his claw.

Gridon Trooper fell back against one of the arcade games, smashing it.

The Hekija Invess smashed its fist onto Gridon Trooper, pushing him further into the machine. Gridon Trooper moved out of the way and was punched back again and again, hitting through most of the machines. He swung his Donkachi at the Invess, missing and burying it hilt-deep in one of the machines.

"No! No! No!" he shouted, trying to tug it out.

The Hekija Invess took this chance to punch him back.

"No choice!"

**Come On! Donguri Squash!**

Gridon Trooper punched forward and knocked the Invess back, causing it to crash into a pipe which suddenly bent from the pressure. A gas began to leak from it.

Gridon Trooper ran forward and let his right arm gather energy.

He punched forward. The image of the Hekija Invess was replaced with Steven.

Instantly, Gridon Trooper changed the course of the attack. It hit the wall beside the Hekija Invess. In the course of a second, the Hekija Invess slashed with its claw across Gridon Troopers belt.

Gridon Trooper was knocked backwards by the attack. He landed next to one of the machines, his broken Driver and Lockseed landing beside him.

The Hekija Invess began walking towards him when he heard a hissing noise. He turned and spotted the broken pipe. Quickly, the Invess made a run for it.

Tommy noticed it as well.

"Crap!" he got up and made a run for it.

* * *

Embassy and Buguese both appeared before a large crowd. At the head of the crowd, there was a police squad covering the entrance to an arcade.

"What's happening here?" Embassy tilted his head in confusion.

"It appears there's some kind of incident inside. Should we go check it out?" Buguese (human form) asked.

All of a sudden, an Invess burst through the door.

The crowd screamed.

Embassy nodded

Before they could place their Drivers on, the building exploded, debris flying everywhere.

The two covered their faces from the debris before checking again. The Invess was nowhere to be seen and the building was burning.

"I don't think there survivors of that" Embassy said.

"No… No!" a girl screamed nearby them.

"What's wrong?" Embassy asked.

The girl turned towards them. It was Hinata.

"No! No! Just leave me alone!" she screamed. Backing up, she heard growling.

She turned around and instantly ran. The Hekija Invess was following her.

"Oh? This guy again?" Embassy put on his Genesis Driver.

"Henshin!"

**Kage Dragonfruit Energy!**

* * *

Akarui climbed through the vent. He'd passed by the rooms of several of his friends and allies. Then he came across Kirui and Midorui's rooms. He left while they were in the middle of… something.

"What is this place?" he said to himself.

Eventually, he reached the vent of a room. He would have passed by, but something stopped him.

In the view of the vent, there was a table. Strapped to it was a squirming young man wearing all black as opposed to Akarui's all red.

"Kurorui?" he tilted his head.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Kurorui screamed.

Someone walked over and placed an object on his waist. It was a Sengoku Driver but the Rider Indicator on the side looked exactly like Gaim's.

Electricity arched across his body. The Driver emitted a belt that wrapped around his waist.

Kurorui screamed and closed his eyes.

When he opened them back up, they were almost blood red with black pupils.

"What the heck?" Akarui began to back up. However, voices suddenly emanated from the vent.

"Text subject Black has successfully integrated with the Bujin Gaim Driver once again. Possession is complete. Blood Orange Lockseed has not been found."

"Let the subject free." A clicking noise was heard. "…Kurorui, was it? I have a job for you. That one in your squad: Akarui Fenikkusu, go fetch him."

Akarui's breath caught in his throat.

"Use any method necessary"

* * *

Sid sat down in the Dark Room, looking over the cameras.

"What can I do now? It's too boring." Sid idly commented. While skipping past some of the views he suddenly caught one of a person running from a small group, all of them wielding guns. He felt something deep down. Sadness, perhaps? "Hm, I do need entertainment. But it would not be long before you're caught. I'll call the coroner"

He picked up his phone and began punching in the numbers.

"Hello? Hey, Phil, there's another case on the street just south of that chicken place… okay, thank you" he hung up and prepared to switch the view again.

"How interesting" another voice appeared behind him.

Sid spun around and grabbed a gun from the desk, pointing it at an older man wearing a weird outfit.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Sid demanded.

"My name is Sagara. I've been tasked with looking for… interesting people, such as yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"I have a mission of course. But currently, readers want me to do something important."

"Readers?"

"Oh, right. I'm probably the only one in this world true awareness of this world. But I believe that you can win this little battle royale." Sagara smiled.

Sid stared at him before he put his gun down.

"Well I do like winning" he admitted.

Sagara reached into his outfit and pulled out a white and red Energy Lockseed with the code E.L.S.-02. "When you get a Genesis Driver, I believe you know what you will need to do next" Sagara tossed him the Lockseed.

Sid caught and looked down at it. When he looked back up, Sagara was gone.

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Gaim-Shin and Dreigon's Lockseeds. Gaim's was on right with Dreigon's on the left. Gaim-Shin's Lockseeds included the Orange Energy, Fresh Orange, Ichigo, Pine, Suika, the Wizard Legend Rider Lockseed, and the Sakura Hurricane. Dreigon's side had the Fresh Dragonfruit, Zakuro, Mikan, Grapefruit, the Decade Legend Rider Lockseed, and the LilyRunner LockVehicle.**


	26. Spider 23

Spider 23: Genesis Part 3

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language: _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**A/N Slight note, I would like to address some issues. First off, in terms of inconsistency, I originally planned from the start to incorporate the Spiders. But as the cast grew I realized I wouldn't have the necessary space to keep them in for an extended period of time. So my decision on what to do is, regretfully, final. What happens here to one of the Spiders will just be the start. I'm sorry if you don't like the outcome of this.**

* * *

**Intro: Z and Aqune return to Arachna Castle but are captured upon arrival. Meanwhile, Sid and Akira lead Gaim-Shin on his way, leading for Gaim-Shin to discover and free Sparkle and Corona.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

Embassy was on the ground, facing Steven. He was wielding the KagEnder with Steven walking towards him. His clothes were torn up, his chest and stomach visible.

Steven smiled maliciously as he held up his weapon, an upgraded Kage DragFangStaff which was broken at the middle. He clutched it tightly with his hand digging into the spikes, blood oozing down the weapon.

In the distance, Duke and Baron were both fighting against several Invess. Nearby, what appeared to be a projection of a violet Chinese dragon shot out of the ground and left a hole. Duke and Baron noticed this, turning to it in confusion.

"Who's end is it now? _Embassy_"

"NO!" Baron turned back and shouted.

Steven raised the Kage DragFangStaff over his head.

Embassy gripped his weapon tighter.

From the hole in the ground, Ryugen and Arrow climbed out and took notice of the situation while helping Gaim-Shin up.

The sound of a weapon hitting a body suddenly erupted from Embassy's direction.

Baron, Ryugen, Gaim-Shin, Arrow and Duke looked on in absolute shock and horror.

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Corona and Aqune)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she sees the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and Unmei.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction. Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Time:**

Z and Aqune are currently sitting at the bars of a cell.

"Not again" Z sighed.

"Well at least this time we have a chance. I do know my way around the castle"

"Aqune, knowing your way around the castle does nothing, if we are trapped in a cell that is UNDER the castle" Z replied.

Aqune gave Z a look and promptly moved to the wall and sat down.

"Where's Embassy when you need him?" Z asked.

"Z, our situation isn't that bad"

"Not that bad? Aqune, we're being executed later today for doing nothing."

"Yes, but look at it this way. It's just us, together. And… I actually want to talk to you about something"

"What's wrong?" Z moved towards Aqune.

"It's about when we were in Helheim. Before you sacrificed yourself… I want to talk to you about that kiss"

"Oh. That? I wasn't bad, was I?"

"No! That's not it at all. It was… good" the faintest hint of a smile appeared on her face but it vanished just as soon as it appeared. "I want to talk about our relationship"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Looking back, I haven't been as accepting of my feelings of you. I just wanted us to remain as friends. But looking back, I don't want to be "just friends""

"Aqune? What are you saying?" Z asked.

Aqune stood back up. "Hold on. When you died, I realized that I didn't want you to die, not before you knew how I truly felt."

Z looked in disbelief.

Aqune looked at him and took a single step forward, now face to face with Z. She swallowed a breath. Then she kissed him. Z froze, not knowing what to do.

Aqune broke off and backed up.

"I guess I'm trying to say that I do like you in the same way Z. As more then a friend" Aqune looked down shyly. Z placed his hand on her cheek, bringing her head up to eye level.

In an instant, Z kissed Aqune. And she kissed back.

* * *

**Aurora Arms: Imagination! Rainbow! Start Up!**

The rays of light began changing Aorui. Her skin changed so that it was multiple colors, shifting around before beginning to change, parts jutting out and retracting.

Finally, the Crack closed as one last bit of energy made contact with her head.

What resulted was a suit that resembled her monster form. However, it was less bulky and appeared to be more feminine and colorful.

"Kamen Rider Aurora" Aurora raised her arm up.

"Another one?" Gridon said.

"Unbelievable, how many different Lockseeds are there?!" Anima cried.

Aurora got into a ready stance. Rainbow energy appeared around her right and left hands, forming a blue version of Akarui's Feather Edge and Feather Shot.

Anima got ready, wielding her Lion Fist. Gridon, missing his Donkachi, simply got into a ready stance.

Knuckle watched from behind but got ready nonetheless.

Anima ran at Aurora. She punched forward, missing as Aurora dove out of the way and slashed across her back.

Anima turned around and held the Lion Fist out. As it popped out a bit and hung by the wire, she swung her arm around. The Lion Fist swung around Aurora, who managed to move out of its path and shoot it away from her.

When it was done, Aurora stood up and spun around, kicking Gridon who attempted to sneak up behind her.

She pressed the button on her brace.

**Go! Aurora Squash!**

Aurora slashed across Gridon multiple times with her sword and finally blasted him back with her gun.

Gridon fell to the ground. His suit faded, revealing Magma in his civilian form.

"Magma!" Knuckle ran at Aurora and punched her in the back, the Kurumi Bomber causing a burst of energy to explode and knock her forwards. Knuckle continued to try and hit Aurora, blasting her backwards further and further.

Anima watched from the sidelines as this happened.

***Guitar Riff* Kurumi Sparking!**

Knuckle ran forward and punched Aurora, She blasted backwards, her suit dissolving. However, Knuckle continued on, due to momentum, unable to stop.

* * *

Igneous woke up, drowsy. He got up and stumbled forward, falling back down. Strange sounds began emanating from outside.

Managing to get to the window, he looked outside and saw Knuckle attacking Aurora.

"Slate?" Igneous reached behind him and pulled out his Sengoku Driver before putting it on.

Suddenly, Knuckle knocked Aurora back, but he kept going even though she was back in civilian form.

"Wait! Henshin!" Igneous jumped from the window.

**FRESH! Banana! Lock On! Come On! FRESH! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

Baron stabbed his twin BanaSpears into the ground. Energy projections that were shaped a bit like bananas shot from both of them and made contact with Knuckle, causing him to veer off course.

"Oi! Baron! What are you doing?!" Anima demanded.

"Even if they're the enemy, you don't attack while they're defenseless!" Baron shouted.

"I'm pretty sure she's not defenseless" Magma commented.

Aorui took this chance to stand up and run.

"Wait!" Knuckle shouted after her.

Baron watched as she ran and turned to Knuckle. However, his visor briefly flashed red for a moment and he tensed up. Red energy coursed over his suit and suddenly his Fresh Banana Arms dimmed, changing back into regular Banana Arms. His Fresh Banana Lockseed changed back to normal. One of the two BanaSpears dissolved.

Baron looked back up and prepared his BanaSpear before running at Knuckle.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Knuckle asked. "OI! OI! OI!" Knuckle moved back and tried to dodge all of Baron's slashes and stabs.

Knuckle blocked one slash with one of his Kurumi Bombers and punched with the other. He began to punch at Baron with both fists. Baron ducked out of the way and slashed across Knuckle's stomach. When he passed Knuckle, he spun back around and slashed at his back, sending the Kurumi Rider forward.

Baron moved after him and prepared to slash downwards. However, Anima decided to step in and used her Lion Fist to grab the BanaSpear. Breaking it into multiple pieces, she punched him in the back.

Baron actually took the time to look at the handle of the broken BanaSpear in surprise before he was repeatedly hit with the Lion Fist.

Baron shook his head, as if realizing where he was.

"Erin? Slate? What's going on? …and what happened to my BanaSpear?"

* * *

**Kage Dragonfruit Energy!**

Above Embassy, an Armor Parts resembling the Kage Dragonfruit formed. However, it was chrome and had wires all over it with silver covering the sides.

"Embassy, what are you doing?!" Buguese shouted. "Don't you remember? That was the Invess that human changed into!"

"He's not human anymore" was all Embassy said. He placed the Lockseed on his Genesis Driver.

**Lock, On!**

Embassy placed his hand on the Seaboll Compressor. He took a look at Buguese and shrugged.

He pushed the lever in.

**Soda!**

**Kage Energy Arms! **

The Energy Lockseed let out a small tune akin to that of the Kage Dreigon Sengoku Driver but with a little techno and with a loud dragon roar at the end.

The Kage Energy Armor Parts fell onto his shoulders, generating his Kage Dreigon Ride Wear. However most of the black was replaced with silver. Underneath the Kage Energy Armor Parts, the standard Kage Dreigon helmet formed but with a wing design on the sides instead of ears. The eyes were a darker red color then before. The Kage Energy Armor Parts unfolded. The sides folded backwards, slightly resembling a pair of dragon wings. The back and top of the Armor Parts folding onto his back and locked in, the wing-shaped sides twisting so they remained facing the way they were now and collapsed inwards. The front of the armor unfolded onto his chest, his Rider symbol appearing on the center of his chest.

In his right hand, the Kage DragFangStaff Lance formed, but with a noticeable addition being a dragons head on the end opposite the Kage Blade.

"Hm,_ Kyomibukai_. I think I'll call you… the Shin Kage DragFangStaff"

"How original" Buguese dryly commented.

"And I myself? I will be called… Kamen Rider Genesis"

"Genesis?"

Genesis didn't answer; instead he held up the Shin Kage DragFangStaff and charged the Hekija Invess.

* * *

Akarui fell from the vent, back into his room. Quickly, he got up, found a briefcase, a backpack, and a messenger bag and began packing his things into all three.

"Aniki! I'm… back" Aorui walked into the room and saw that he was frantically packing.

"Aorui! Help me pack! Please!"

Aorui nodded and quickly moved into the room after shutting the door. She moved to his stuff and began carefully arranging it so it fit.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Long story short, I followed that hole and saw that Kurorui is being brainwashed somewhere. Now he's been ordered to get me. I have to get out of here"

"It can't be that bad" she tried.

"Aorui that was not the Kurorui I knew! Usually, he's cheery and happy and flirting with you and the other girls and guys. He sounded terrified with whatever they were doing to him. And when he came to, he looked almost psychotic. And he's coming after me, so I'm gone"

"Aniki, can't you usually handle something as trivial as this?"

"THIS is different! I'm not dealing with Kurorui trying to prove he's stronger; I'm dealing with a brainwashed friend of mine who was told to do anything to catch me. And I'm still too weak to fight, keep that in mind!" Akarui rushed to shove some of his medicine into his messenger bag.

Aorui walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Aniki! We've been trying to hold peace here for years now! And we've succeeded! I doubt that it will be that bad that they tell Kurorui to get you."

The door suddenly exploded.

Through the rubble, Kurorui walked into the room.

"Come with me" his voice was gravelly and deep.

There was a brief pause.

Aorui blasted Kurorui back with a punch.

"Okay time to go" she closed all the bags, shoved the messenger bag and backpack into his hands and grabbed his available hand before running.

* * *

Z and Aqune sat together on the bed in the cell, leaning against the wall and holding hands as Aqune was asleep with her head on Z's shoulder.

Z was asleep as well, his head resting on hers.

In his head, there was something happening.

* * *

Z opened his eyes to see that he was on a shore with a large branch behind him.

"This area… it seems awfully familiar." He commented.

"It would to you, Ginga Kazuraba" a voice spoke behind him.

Z froze and turned around. There was a young man sitting on the branch. He had a red, black, and white plaid button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. He had a pair of Nike sneakers.

"It can't be" Z got out.

"Hello, Ginga. It's me, Kouta Kazuraba"

"But… okay… this is all just one weird dream" Z sighed.

"This isn't a dream, Ginga. I am actually here to talk to you. It's unfortunate that you don't know the truth, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I need to talk to you" Kouta pointed at Z.

"Truth?"

"I know who your father is… but I can't tell you who. You know that my story has ended, but you should know that your story is going in the same way."

"What?"

"You will face many trials and tribulations. And many of your allies and enemies may pass, but you must not die before you can finish your mission."

"What are you talking about, Kouta?"

"Your friend Hunter; he's going to go through many things, and most of it will be unexpected. But you will have to get through it. Things are going to continue on the same ways that they did for my adventure, so you mustn't give up. Even if things turn out bad for you, keep going" Kouta nodded.

"Kouta… I don't understand" Z sighed.

"Liz… that mental lady… she took your Driver and Lockseeds… but not all of them" Kouta stood up.

Z froze but he nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Melon Lockseed he got from his previous dream.

"I see. So Sagara has his influence in this Sengoku Taisen as well. But… since he's given you some help… let me give you some of my own."

He walked over to Z and took the Melon Lockseed. Kouta narrowed his eyes at the Lockseed and multi-colored energy began to form over it, changing it. The silver and black base was now cyan and the Melon on the front seemed upgraded, with the code E.L.S.-04 on it.

"A Melon Energy Lockseed?"

"Take it. You'll need it" Kouta gave Z the Lockseed.

"And as for the reason you look like me…that's for you to figure out when you breached the Rider Legends"

Kouta smiled and turned around before walking away.

Z watched him walk away as the world grew brighter.

* * *

Z woke up to find himself back in the cell with Aqune. Looking down, he spotted the Melon Energy Lockseed in his hand.

"It wasn't a dream" he whispered.

"Z…" Aqune woke up and looked up at Z. "What's wrong?" she drowsily asked.

"It's nothing" Z pocketed the Lockseed. "You don't have to hide anything from me Z, we're together now, enough with the secrets" she tried.

"You seem different then before" Z commented. "I'm tired, what kind of attitude were you expecting?" she retorted before standing up. Aqune stretched and set her arms down before walking to the cell bars.

"Hey, is it possible that we can use your powers to get out of here?"

"Well, while we can use a portal to Helheim to get out, my bond with Embassy has been dwindling for some time now, meaning I can only summon vines and if I could summon a portal, it would take too long. And not to mention we can't leave without our Drivers, and they probably have guards who can hear if we do something like this" Z stood up.

"I can probably help" she took his hands in hers.

Aqune closed her eyes and took a breath. A gold silhouette appeared around her and subsequently covered Z.

Z nodded, catching on quickly. He concentrated as well, the gold silhouette around them getting larger.

The ground cracked, pieces of it moving aside and vines extending into the room. The vines surrounded the two. From the ceiling, pieces of rubble began falling around the two.

In Z's pocket, the Lockseed with the Spider design on it absorbed some of the glowing energy, but stopped before all of it was absorbed into it.

All of a sudden, the door at the end of the corridor slammed open.

The glow dissipated instantly as the two jumped apart.

Two guards appeared at the cell and opened the door. The guards walked inside and quickly chained Aqune and Z before dragging them outside. A few minutes later, they were standing on a platform outside with hundreds of civilians in front of them, Liz at the front with about a dozen guards before them.

"Ladies and gentlemen… today we have a special treat! A traitor and an embassy of the Helheim forest! Today, we will serve the justice they deserve! Today! They! DIE!"

The guards clapped. The civilians were in complete silence with about one-fourth of them going along with the clapping.

Z and Aqune were both chained together, kneeling on the ground with two people next to them, wielding large axes.

Z took Aqune's hand in his for comfort. She turned to him, looking at him. Z eyed the ground then back to Aqune. Aqune looked in the direction he was looking. There was a small vine growing from the ground.

"Now, our two representatives will step forward and take the Riders powers to lead the conquest of the Outer World!" Liz shouted.

Z nodded, a light smirk on his face.

Liz walked over to a guard holding a pillow with multiple devices, their Drivers and Lockseeds.

She picked up Z's Driver and Lockseeds, to which the Dragonfruit Lockseed dulled at her contact. She passed Aqune's Driver to one of the guards. Smiling maliciously, she raised her arm into the air, about to press the Driver to her waist.

Aqune closed her eyes, waiting. There was complete silence for a moment. She opened her eyes and everything was frozen. The young woman looked around, confused.

She spotted movement in the corner of her eyes and turned to look.

"Corona? How did you get back down here?" she asked. There was a person standing there. She had on a white dress and looked remarkably like Corona, except with her hair down. In fact, if anything, she looked like both Aqune and Corona. Fitting, as they were sisters.

"Be warned" the Girl in White said. "You have continued on this path for some time. There is nothing that can be done, but escape" she began walking forward fast, but she suddenly reappeared where she was before and walked forward at a regular pace. She reached Aqune and kneeled down, pulling the yellow Lockseed with L.S.-18 on it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Aqune shouted.

The Girl in White clutched the Lockseed. A wave of multi-colored energy formed over it. "Give this to Hunter Steele when you see him again. Then leave your allies to save yourself and them."

"Corona… what are you talking about?!" Aqune demanded.

The Girl In White walked away. Time suddenly reverted back to normal.

Liz and the guard finally slapped the Drivers onto their waists. But removing their hands proved fruitless, as the Drivers fell to the ground.

"WHAT!?" Liz screamed. She picked the Driver back up and kept trying to slap it to her waist repeatedly, which didn't work.

When it dropped to the ground one last time, Liz looked to the chained captives. She pointed a shaking finger at them.

"KILL THEM!"

The two guards raised the axes above their heads.

Z gripped Aqune's hand tighter. and he narrowed his eyes, tensing up.

A bright light shone above them, causing every movement to halt. From the light, a Crack appeared, an small Elementary Invess falling from it. People panicked quite quickly. Z slammed his hand onto his pocket, a muffled noise erupting from it.

**Melon Energy!**

Above his head, the Melon Energy Armor Parts formed from a Crack, startling the guards. Z stood up, dragging Aqune up before using another vine to grab Liz. He tightened it around her and tossed her aside. The Dragonfruit Lockseed fell out of her grip and Z used a vine to bring it to him.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit!**

Z managed to place it on his Driver and lock it in.

**Lock On!**

"Stop dragging me around!" Aqune demanded.

"Sorry!"

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

The Dragonfruit Armor Parts fell from the Crack and hit the Melon Energy Armor Parts, which dissolved when Dreigon relocked the Lockseed.

The second the Arms folded down Dreigon grabbed the chain and ripped it apart, separating the two from each other. "Get your Driver!" Dreigon told Aqune.

Aqune nodded and ran out of the way.

Dreigon brandished his DragFangStaff Lance and began to fight against the guards.

Aqune ran to the guard and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground as she retrieved her Driver. She quickly placed it on and grabbed her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Sakura! Lock On. Go! Sakura Arms: Blossom, The Queen!**

Unmei swung her Sakura Blade around, beginning to fight alongside Dreigon.

Dreigon spun the DragFangStaff around himself and rolled forward, grabbing his Lockseeds and pocketing them. Stabbing his weapon into the ground, he got up and kicked at a guard before grabbing Unmei by the hand.

"What are you going?"

"Come on, just trust me!" he pulled Unmei along with him.

Behind them, Liz glared after them.

"Guards… unleash the monsters"

Several guards nodded and dropped their weapons. Reaching into a pouch at their waists, they each pulled out Lockseeds of their own and opened them.

* * *

Genesis slashed at the Hekija Invess, striking him across the chest multiple times.

The Hekija Invess fell back from each strike, before it suddenly roared. Several Cracks formed and Invess jumped from them. Buguese watched the scene and he slapped his Driver to his waist.

"Henshin!"

**Lemon Energy! Lock, On! Soda! Lemon Energy Arms! FIGHT POWER, FIGHT POWER, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!**

Duke pointed his Sonic Arrow at the Invess and charged. Duke slashed across each of the Invess and fired several arrows at them. "Embassy! Can't you fix him?!"

"What are you talking about?" Genesis demanded.

"You still have the powers of Helheim! Can't you use that power to give him a human form?!"

"Doing that would unleash a monster that we can not fix!"

"But it's better then nothing!" Duke shouted back, slicing at the throat of a Shika Invess.

"No! I won't do it!" Genesis slashed at the Hekija Invess and immediately turned to stab an Elementary Invess in the stomach.

* * *

Gaim-Shin, Arrow, and Ryugen stood in the center of an intersection of two hallways.

"How big is this place?" Gaim-Shin spoke aloud.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Arrow said.

Ryugen dropped to the ground behind them, sighing. "I'm getting tired" she complained.

"Hang on, I'm sure we're almost out by now." Gaim-Shin reassured her.

"But… what if we don't?" Arrow slowly realized.

"Corona… what are you talking about?" Gaim-Shin asked. Behind them, Ryugen fell backwards onto her back lazily.

"Hunter, I'm saying that we may never get out of here" Arrow told Gaim-Shin, looking him where his eyes would be through his visor. Ryugen looked over her Budou Ryuhou in the background.

"Don't say that, we can get out of here… eventually."

"Eventually!? Hunter, I don't want to be stuck in here the rest of my life!"

"Corona! Stop talking crazy!" Gaim-Shin grabbed Arrow by her shoulders.

By now, Ryugen was sitting up and looking at the back of her Budou Ryuhou, an idea coming to her.

"I promise you that I'm going to get us out of here! Please! Just calm down!" Gaim-Shin demanded.

Ryugen stood up and looked at the back of her Budou Ryuhou before pulling the green handle on the back. The emitted a noise that Gaim-Shin and Arrow ignored.

"Hunter, these past few weeks, I'm not even sure that I know who you are anymore!" Arrow ripped Gaim-Shin's hands from her shoulders. "And I sure don't know what it is that changed in you!"

"Corona…"

**Hai! Budou Au Lait!**

The two Riders turned around and saw Ryugen pointing her Budou Ryuhou at the ceiling with one hand. The barrel was currently being charged with purple energy.

"Sparkle? What are you-"

Gaim-Shin's question was interrupted when Ryugen pulled the trigger, causing a projection of a violet Chinese dragon shot out of the gun and hit the ceiling, beginning to drill through it continually.

Ryugen turned to Gaim-Shin and Arrow. "Will this work as an escape route?"

Handclapping could be head. The three turned to the source.

From a small distance away, a pair of hands were clapping through the bars of a cell.

"As entertaining as this all is…" Leon's exasperated voice could be heard from inside the cell "… could you notice us so you could get us out of this cell!"

* * *

Dreigon and Unmei both ran through Arachna Castle.

"Where are we going?" Unmei said.

Dreigon burst through one of the doors and entered a room. It was his room. He looked through all of his stuff, tossing everything to the ground around him.

"Z, what are you doing?"

"It has to be here! It has to!" Dreigon finally threw his mattress from his bed. Underneath was dozens of papers and blueprints.

"Yes!" Quickly, Dreigon pulled out a briefcase and packed the documents into it before closing and locking it.

"Okay! I got it! Let's go!" The two Riders rushed out the door and down the hallway.

They didn't get far.

When they reached the cafeteria, the area was littered with Invess of all kinds. And they were spotted.

"Wrong way!" Unmei grabbed Dreigon by the hand and the two of them ran the way they came, a lot of the Invess following them.

Running back into Z's room, they jumped out the window. And turned around, aiming their weapons at the crowd that followed and shooting them.

Unmei turned to the ground. "Portia! Spider Out!" Portia appeared under Dreigon and Unmei, catching them and quickly shooting a web before taking them away.

"I think we're safe for now" Unmei breathed.

From underneath them:

"FIRE!"

Out of nowhere, a large attack hit Portia, and the two Riders fell off, the Spider falling to the ground with the web breaking.

Dreigon grabbed hold of Unmei as they fell towards the ground. The two fell into some (conveniently placed) boxes, which broke upon contact. Their suits vanished, leaving a writhing Z and Aqune.

Aqune got up. "Are you okay?" she asked Z.

Then she looked up.

"Portia!" Aqune ran to her Partner Spider. Portia was on the ground, a large wound on her abdomen. The Spiders body was twisted due to the impact to the ground. "Aqune" Portia weakly said.

Z sat up and looked over at the scene in horror. He turned his head slightly to see Liz and several guards. They were next to several Invess, one of which was being petted by Liz, as if it was a pet.

Z got up angrily. Without hesitation, he pulled the Rider Indicator off his Driver. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Genesis Core before placing it onto the Driver.

He pulled out his Dragonfruit Lockseed and the Melon Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin"

**Dragonfruit! **

**Melon Energy!**

Above his head, two Cracks appeared with the Melon Energy and Dragonfruit Armor Parts floating down.

Z placed the Melon Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core and the Dragonfruit in it's regular slot before he locked both Lockseeds in.

**Lock On!**

The two Armor Parts merged to become bulkier and more rectangle like. Z hit the Cutting Blade on his belt.

**Rise Up! Mix!**

The Armor Parts landed on his head and unfolded, the back and front unfolding the same way while the arms rotated around a point like regularly. The front part had two flaps that unfolded and revealed the design of a green background with several melon slices on there for… some reason.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

When it finished, it was revealed his helmet was normal, except for the fact that the back had turned silver and his eyes were gold.

**Jinba Melon! (Melon Raiment!) Ha-Ha!**

In his right hand, a Sonic Arrow appeared. Dreigon roared and charged the group.

* * *

Baron looked at his BanaSpear curiously when he heard shouting.

"What's that noise?" Anima asked.

"No idea, I'll go check it out" Baron jogged towards it.

Anima nodded. "Okay you two" she spoke to Knuckle and Magma "you're going to help me find Prince Lumen."

Baron continued to jog until he came across the sight of Duke and Genesis fighting against the Invess.

"More Spider Riders?" Baron brought out another Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Mango! Lock On! Come On! Mango Arms: Fight Of Hammer!**

In Mango Arms, Baron swung the Mango Punisher around before running at the crowd and smashing an Invess across the side.

He kicked another one in the gut before slamming the edge of the Mango Punisher into a Komori Invess and bashing it away.

"Igneous?" Duke questioned as Baron got near.

"Wait, Buguese?" Baron paused, dropping the Mango Punisher's end to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" the two asked simultaneously.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Genesis demanded from where he was.

"Embassy? What in the world is going on?!" Baron said.

"Long story short, that monster Embassy is facing is Steven, AKA Kurokage."

"What!" Baron shouted. He then turned around and slammed his Mango Punisher into an Invess. "You can fix him, right?" Baron asked.

"I'm not going to do it!" Genesis shouted back.

"He's still human! You can save him!"

"Stop trying to coerce me!" Genesis hit the Hekija Invess back and turned to the two Riders. "I can but I'm not going to do it! Don't you remember what Z said! He's nothing more then the Walking Dead now!"

Duke blocked an attack with his Sonic Arrow before reciprocating with an attack of his own.

"Whatever happened to fighting for others as a Spider Rider! You are Spider Rider Genesis after all!"  
Genesis angrily smashed a rushing Invess in the head with his weapon, the force of the attack breaking the Shin Kage DragFangStaff in half.

"I'm not going to stoop the level of you humans! I am not a Spider Rider nor will I ever be! I am Kamen Rider Genesis, upgraded version of Kamen Rider Kage Dreigon and Rider form of the Wyvern OverLord! Now shut your mouths and let me do my job!" Genesis yelled at Baron and Duke, kicked one half of his broken weapon away and turning to the Hekija Invess. Raising the half of the Shin Kage DragFangStaff into the air, he charged with a roar.

However, mid-run, a green light spread from the center of his chest, and instantly, Genesis was replaced by the Wyvern OverLord, who wielded the KagEnder. The Wyvern OverLord slashed at the Hekija Invess with the dark edge of the KagEnder before switching and hitting him with the light edge.

"Embassy!" Duke shouted.

"Oi! Invess! You're Steven right? You're still human on the inside, right? Well fight back!" Baron shouted.

The Wyvern OverLord slammed the edge of the KagEnder of the Hekija Invess and dragged down harshly, causing an explosion of sparks. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You worthless human! Why are you so insistent on ruining everything!? He was supposed to die in peace! In mercy! Why won't you let me do this!?" The Wyvern OverLord demanded.

He gripped the KagEnder tighter and, in a split-second decision, threw his left hand into the chest of the Hekija Invess. Gold energy trailed across his arm and entered the Invess. The Wyvern Overlord tossed the Invess aside and reverted back to Embassy.

"There, happy?" Embassy turned away and began to walk.

The Hekija Invess squirmed on the ground, in pain. All of a sudden, a gold light appeared in his chest and spread, changing the Hekija Invess.

The form of the Invess became smaller. Within a few seconds, Steven laid in the place of the Invess.

The boy looked over himself. He began to laugh in glee and excitement.

Tentatively, he stood up and looked over himself.

However, he saw Embassy. "Perfect" he said.

The boy ran towards Embassy. As he did, he picked up the broken half of the Shin Kage DragFangStaff.

Embassy, hearing footsteps, turned around and saw Steven running at him with his own weapon. Steven swung the weapon around like a sword, his hand digging into the spikes.

Embassy blocked with the KagEnder and retaliated with a few strikes of his own.

The two clashed weapons.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Baron shouted at Steven.

"Embassy just saved your life! Why are you attacking him?!" Duke demanded.

"A monster is still a monster." Steven smirked. He slashed with his weapon, catching Embassy across the chest and tearing a large gash in his shirt.

He continually slashed again and again, Embassy just dodging so only his clothes got cut up.

Finally Embassy slashed with his weapon. Instantly, Steven raised his left hand to block, revealing it had changed into a claw.

The weapon caught itself on the claw. "_Omae!... _(You!...)" Embassy was in complete shock when Steven shoved the KagEnder away from himself and kicked forward, sending Embassy to the ground.

Steven smiled maliciously as he held up his weapon. He clutched it tightly with his hand digging into the spikes, more blood oozing down the weapon.

In the distance, Duke and Baron were both fighting against several Invess. Nearby, what appeared to be a projection of a violet Chinese dragon shot out of the ground and left a hole. Duke and Baron noticed this, turning to it in confusion.

"Who's end is it now? _Embassy_"

"NO!" Baron turned back and shouted.

Steven raised the Kage DragFangStaff over his head.

Embassy gripped his weapon tighter.

"Okay! Freedom!" Arrow announced as she appeared from the hole.

Ryugen kneeled down and helped Gaim-Shin.

"Help me!"

"Sorry!" Arrow helped.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Ryugen pointed out.

Steven began roaring as he reared his arm back further and prepared to swing..

All of a sudden, Embassy's hand ran over a portion of the KagEnder, pressing a hidden button. The blade suddenly extended, revealing the KagEnder could function as a lance. Steven, seeing the threat, attempted to move out of the way. However, he couldn't move far enough, and the spiked edge of the KagEnder cut through a large portion of his neck, opening a large wound through which blood flowed through. Almost immediately, Steven moved aside. Blood flowed from the open wound and Steven held his hands to it, attempting to stifle the bleeding and just getting blood all over his hands and clothing. He began to pant and search for a breath.

Baron, Ryugen, Gaim-Shin, Arrow and Duke looked on in absolute shock and horror.

Steven moved away immediately, collapsing to the ground as blood continued to spurt from the wound.

The light reappeared at his chest and changed him back into the Hekija Invess, which ran, the cut still visible in its neck.

Gaim-Shin instantly began to run after it. The others were still too in shock, minus Embassy.

Embassy looked down at his weapon and back at the Hekija Invess.

"I forgot it could do that" he looked back down at the KagEnder in surprise.

* * *

The Hekija Invess continued to run, getting weaker and weaker as it did. It finally collapsed to its knees.

It just began to attempt to crawl forward…

"That's far enough. I doubt you can move any further as it is" a figure walked in front of him.

The Invess was surprised at who he saw.

"Hello Steven" Sid grinned as he faced the Hekija Invess, which was still clutching its neck. "I see that you've become a monster yourself. Well, I'm sorry, but it's my job to take care of you now" Sid pulled out a Genesis Driver, much to the Hekija Invess's shock. Gaim-Shin arrived on the scene, and he spotted the confrontation.

"I knew it was a good idea to confiscate the two of these from that Gaim kid. Too bad I had to plant the other on him, what a waste of good technology."

Sid placed the Genesis Driver on his waist, a silver strap wrapping around him. He held up the Lockseed he got from Sagara, and he tipped his hat forward.

"Henshin"

**Cherry Energy!**

The Lockseed rung out with a short tune. Above Sid's head, the signature Crack formed. From it, there was a silver, green, and red set of cherry-shaped armor. Sid placed the Lockseed on his belt and locked it in.

**Lock, On!**

Sid took his hat off and placed it on the ground before pushing in the Seaboll Compressor.

**Soda!**

The Cherry Energy Armor Parts landed on his head. A silver and black Ride Wear formed. It resembled that of a Viking with fur armor on his forearms and shins. Underneath the Armor Parts, a Viking like helmet formed with a piece going into back. The piece created a red eye effect and formed a Viking helmet look despite the fact that it seemed to be designed after a cherry stem.

**Cherry Energy Arms!**

The front and back folded onto where they customarily were, but the right side folded around by the stalk with the left moving onto his shoulder. The right side folded onto the left, forming a bulkier plate. His chest plate had a cherry design with a Viking-like Rider Symbol on the right.

The sound that emitted from the Lockseed sounded techno, with a bit of hip-hop mixed in as the extended version of the short tune when the Lockseed was unlocked. (This is just my opinion)

In his hand was a Sonic Arrow.

Gaim-Shin watched in fascination but he gripped his head in pain as images came to him.

* * *

_Gaim and the Rider are seen fighting and saying things unintelligible._

_The image changes so that it is now a young man watching in horror as the Rider attacks another Hekija Invess._

* * *

**Cherry Energy!**

Gaim suddenly came back to reality when an energy burst hit him in the chest. Subsequently, two explosions happened near his arms and sent him away. He landed in a nearby fountain. The second he landed, his suit dissolved, changing him back to Hunter and his Driver fell off of his waist. Hunter emerged from the water on his knees soaked to the bone with his eyes a mysterious blue color.

A name came to Hunter through the images.

"Sigurd"

"Oh? Sigurd? How interesting. Well, Kamen Rider Sigurd it is!" Sigurd raised his weapon at the Hekija Invess and charged.

"Wait!" Hunter tried to stand up.

Sigurd slashed across the Hekija Invess, the Invess falling onto its back and stumbling backwards. The Invess weakly managed to turn around and tried to crawl away. Sigurd grabbed him by his neck from behind and lifting him into the air.

"Stop!" Hunter got to his knees.

Sigurd slashed the Hekija across the back. When the Invess hit the ground, his form changed again so he was back in human form. Steven tried to crawl away frantically, collapsing more and more as blood continued to fall.

"Please! I'm just a human! Like you Sid!"

Sigurd began to chuckle, and it slowly began to increase, eventually resulting in Sigurd laughing madly. He finally stopped and mimicked wiping a tear from his eyes. "This is too good!"

Steven was now on the ground, weakly panting, unable to move.

"It's a shame you didn't last long, I would have thought your new monster form would increase your life span more. How disappointing" Sigurd raised his Sonic Arrow up and took his Lockseed off his belt before placing it on the slot.

**Lock Off.**

**Lock, On!**

Sigurd held out his Sonic Arrow towards the Steven and pulled the handle back.

"Besides, monsters don't deserve mercy" he shrugged.

Hunter managed to stand up.

"_YAMERO! _(STOP!)" He shouted.

Sigurd released his grip on the handle.

**Cherry Energy!**

From the tip of the weapon, a projection of an arrow with two cherries (stems and all) shot towards Steven. It impacted him in the back, causing him to scream in pain when the two cherries moved closer towards his body and exploded.

Hunter gasped and collapsed to his knees.

"Well this has been interesting." Sigurd turned towards Hunter and closed his Lockseed, changing back to Sid.

"Why… why did you kill him!?" Hunter demanded.

Sid picked up his hat from the ground.

"Why? It's a hero's job to kill the monster, is it not? And why do you care? The way I see it, he was that way long before he turned into that."

He put it on his head and tipped it.

"Call it a favor, that's one less monster you have to fight."

Hunter got out of the fountain and ran at Sid. Just as he tried to punch him, Sid grabbed him by his wrist and twisted it before kicking him in the gut.

Hunter fell to the ground.

"I guess it's time for me to take my leave. After all, I've won this Game" Sid walked away.

Hunter panted and turned onto his stomach. Instantly, he clutched his arm in pain.

"Hunter!" from a distance, Arrow, Ryugen, and Baron were running towards him.

"Are you okay?" Baron and Arrow checked on him. Hunter's eyes were fixated on something.

"Uh… guys?" Ryugen spoke up, complete horror in her voice.

"What is it Sparkle?" Baron asked. The girl pointed in the same direction Hunter was staring. Baron and Arrow looked and saw the burned and bloody corpse of Steven.

Hunter looked away, but he noticed that his Manacle was cracked, along with the gem.

**_"You okay Hunter?" _**He heard Shadow ask, though it seemed a bit muffled and distant.

"Depends, are you?"

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing Sigurd's Rider symbol and Lockseed. The Cherry Energy Lockseed sat alone in the middle-left of the screen.**


	27. Spider 24

Spider 24: Death

* * *

**A/N I'm not exactly proud with how this turned out**

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language: _"__Orange __Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange ****Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange__Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange **__**Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: **

**Z and Aqune are in the cell together and they admit their feelings for each other. However, after this, Z receives a vision from a person named "Kouta Kazuraba". When he awakens, he and Aqune are taken to be executed, but now Z must battle in a new Arms to defend Aqune and an injured Portia.**

**Meanwhile, in the Outer World, Gaim-Shin, Ryugen, and Arrow escape where they were. Then, Embassy is forced to revive Steven as a human once again, only for Steven to backstab him. Subsequently, Embassy cuts his jugular vein, causing Steven to flee with Gaim-Shin following and seeing his death at the hands of a new Kamen Rider: Sigurd.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

Akarui and Aorui ran down the street, both of them carrying their bags.

"Aniki! Where are we going?" Aorui asked.

"Anywhere we can!" Akarui replied.

The two of them turned a corner and entered the dock areas.

"…Anywhere but here!" Akarui shouted, seeing the water. He prepared to drag her away when Aorui stopped him.

"Aniki. Who are those people?" Aorui pointed down the dock.

Akarui looked down the dock and saw that there was two people there. They were hugging and one of them appeared to be shaking as the other patted their back.

"I-I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because. Ever since I could use this Aurora Lockseed, I could detect emotions, something I discovered while we were running down the street, and… looking at these two… I can detect a love that I've never felt between too people before." Aorui looked at Akarui.

"You get it, right?"

Akarui looked at her with a blank expression.

"No. Now let's go."

As she was being dragged away, Aorui let a few thoughts gather in her head.

_I didn't want to mention because he probably didn't care, but I can also read minds alongside the emotions. So I know who those people were. _Aorui inwardly grinned. _Don't worry, Hunter Steele, Corona, I'll definitely keep your secret._

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Magma and Slate)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she sees the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and Unmei.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction. Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Lockseeds

* * *

**Present Day:**

Dreigon slashed with his Sonic Arrow at the guards, easily incapacitating them before he jumped up and kicked one. Quickly, a group of them formed a circle around him. Dreigon raised the weapon into the air and hit the Cutting Blade three times.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Sparking! Jinba Melon Sparking!**

He pulled the handle on the Sonic Arrow back, green and orange energy pooling into the tip before he released it. The energy was unleashed in a large green ball of energy that flew into the air before it exploded, several energy arrows falling to the ground and hitting the guards, driving into the heads and exploding, killing them instantly.

Aqune watched in shock.

Dreigon turned his attention to Liz and grabbed the Kage Blade from its sheath. Dreigon ran at Liz. The Invess around her moved in front of her, as if to defend her. However, Dreigon quite easily slashed at them, moving through the crowd like they were nothing. When he reached Liz, he pointed both his weapons at her. "Why are you doing this?! What is the point of all this death!?"

Liz allowed a wide grin to emerge on her face. "Death? Look behind you and you'll see all the death you've caused. Death is everywhere, and you have no option but to deal with it."

"Don't BS me! I may have killed, but I live up to that fact! I may regret what I've done, but I move on! You… in the time I've known you, you've managed to make me hate you more then I hate myself!" Dreigon shouted.

Liz began laughing sadistically. "Alright, I'll give you a bit of information since you've entertained me so much!"

She pointed to the large pillar in the sky.

"You see that! That pillar is actually absorbing energy from the sun and giving it to me! And I'm not just doing it for pure energy! With this energy, I will invade the Outer World with dozens, if not hundreds of Invess! I will take over both worlds!"

Dreigon lowered his weapons in surprise. "That's the entire purpose of all of this? To enter the Outer World?"

"That just about sums it up" Liz giggled.

She snapped her fingers.

The Invess she was petting charged at Dreigon while he was distracted. Dreigon's head tilted downwards in a bit of sadness. However, he immediately raised his Sonic Arrow into the air, blocking an attack. He looked back up at the Invess, shaking with fury. He repeatedly slashed multiple times with both weapons, striking it across the chest with each slash.

After one large strike, he slashed with both weapons as one and knocked it back.

All that was left was Liz. He raised his weapons towards her slowly, but sheathed the Kage Blade and turned away.

"You won't get away with this" he called behind him before he started to walk towards Aqune.

Liz started to laugh maniacally. "I already have!"

Dreigon closed the Lockseeds on his belt, reverting back to Z. He reached Aqune and Portia, kneeling down to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Portia isn't responding" was all Aqune said.

Z heard shouting. Turning around, he saw that guards were beginning to gather around Liz.

"Aqune, come on, we have to go, we can worry about healing her later"

Aqune nodded. "Portia, Spider in" Portia returned to Aqune's Manacle and the two began to run from the fast approaching guards.

* * *

Hunter sat in the abandoned building, looking down at the ground with Igneous and Corona surrounding him. Sparkle was at the window, staring out onto the street. Around them, in various parts of the room, was Erin, Will, Magma, Buguese, Slate, Lumen, Embassy, Leon and Jane.

It was silent until…

"Can someone please say something before I die of boredom?" Embassy said.

Igneous glared at Embassy. "Okay, let's talk about how you killed that guy"

"Igneous-" Corona began to chide him but stopped.

"Come on! Let's face it, the only reason we're having this problem is because Embassy killed that guy!"

"Shut up Igneous!" Hunter snapped.

Most of the people looked to Hunter in surprise.

"The fact is that he turned into an Invess of his own accord. It doesn't matter what Embassy did. What matters is that that guy died, that's it"

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Igneous lifted Hunter up by his collar, getting him to look him in the eyes.

"It doesn't just matter that he died! What matters is that Embassy took part in his death, and we wouldn't be in this situation if Embassy hadn't given him a human form!" It was then that Igneous took notice of Hunter's eyes.

But Embassy quickly intervened, opening a Crack and causing a vine to wrap around Igneous's throat and lifting him away from Hunter.

"This is not MY fault you worthless Human!" Embassy snarled. "I was content with giving him a merciful death but you just had to add in your two cents so I would have no choice but to give him a human form!" The vine tightened around Igneous's throat, choking him even more.

"Embassy!" Embassy turned around and glared at Slate. "That's enough, drop him"

Embassy growled at Slate, but allowed the vine to return to the Crack, dropping Igneous to the ground. Igneous coughed and quickly searched for air.

Hunter looked away and left the room. "Hunter!" Corona followed after him.

Lumen watched the scene before him and turned away before he noticed something.

"Hey, does anyone know where Sparkle went?"

* * *

Sparkle sat on top of the abandoned building, looking out across the city.

The image of Steven's corpse remained in her head. _Embassy murdered that man. I get that he was a jerk, but did he have to go that far?_

She clutched at her head. _Why can't I get that image out of my head?! I don't want to think about it anymore! But… how did he change from a human into an Invess?_

"Nice night, isn't it?"

The sudden unfamiliar voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to the source in surprise.

There was a young man who she didn't recognize standing there.

"Please don't scare me like that" she said.

"Sorry. Who are you?"

"My name's Sparkle, what's yours?"

"They call me Akira. Do you live in this building?" Akira asked.

"Well, I don't really know, I'm a bit iffy on the details. How did you get up here?" Sparkle tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, there's a ladder on the side of the building. My friends thought that this building was abandoned so they dared me to climb up the ladder and exit through the front door. Sorry for disturbing you"

"It's no problem" Sparkle said.

"So, is something wrong, you look upset" Akira asked.

"The truth is, someone died recently and my friends are upset about the death in their own ways"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. But, my grandmother once told me that no matter who you encounter, you have to protect them, no matter the cost" Akira advised.

Sparkle thought about this advice. "Your grandmother sounds like a smart woman."

"She was. Well, I gotta go scold Haruto for daring me. Bye" he waved before he climbed down that ladder.

"Bye" Sparkle waved after him.

She looked back at the city, still thinking about his advice.

_Protect anyone you encounter… no matter the cost…_

Her eyes faintly turned from a light violet color to a darker shade almost instantaneously.

* * *

Akira finished climbing down the ladder and his expression changed. He took out a phone and opened it, dialing a number and calling someone.

"It's Akira" he said when the other person answered "I didn't get any information I needed. The girl wouldn't expose anything. And let me just say, has anyone even thought to teach this girl of 'Stranger Danger'?"

* * *

Hunter walked through the city, stopping at a railing overlooking a lake.

Corona appeared behind him. "Hunter, what was that about?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you" Hunter said.

"Come on Hunter, just tell me" she walked over to Hunter and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face her.

Hunter sighed. "I just… I can't tell you. I saw what happened and I don't want to talk about it"

Corona looked at Hunter. "Is this about what I said back in that place?"

Hunter shook Corona's grip off of him and started to walk away. "You're not going anywhere!" Corona grabbed his hand.

"Let me go" Hunter hissed.

"Why are you like this?! Normally you're happy-go-lucky and relatively likeable, but now you just keep trying to shut me out!"

"Well what do you expect!" Hunter turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her against the railing and almost shoving her off the edge.

"This entire Helheim deal… by now I would have at least told you how I truly felt and we'd be happy but because of all of this I… I…"

Hunter looked down, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"Just… let it out, Hunter" Corona attempted to comfort Hunter.

"… when that Kurokage Trooper guy died, you guys didn't see what really happened, did you?"

"What… really happened?"

"Embassy may have taken part in killing him, but the one who performed the final blow was someone who I encountered inside my jail cell, before I escaped and found you. His name was Sid" Hunter let go of her and backed up before he moved to another part of the railing, leaning over it. Corona stood behind him, wary of what he was about to say.

"There was another Rider. It was Sid. I don't know what came over me, but I called him Sigurd, and he went with it. Anyways, he knocked me out of my Rider form and the sudden weakness that came from by belt falling off allowed Sigurd to attack the weakening Invess… and kill him."

"Hunter…" Corona said.

"I… I can't get his final words out of my head or his screams as he was blown up. I keep feeling that I could have gotten up and easily gotten my belt and stopped him… but it wouldn't have mattered. Z's the healer, not me. I couldn't have saved him even if I wasn't too weak at the time." Hunter sniffed.

Corona looked at the back of Hunter's head in sadness and regret.

"When they were arguing over his death, I wanted to say what actually happened, to stop the fighting from escalating any more and to clear the air… but I'm still trying so hard to forget. It hasn't even been a few hours and I can't stop feeling horrified." Tears dripped from Hunter's eyes into the water.

At this point, Corona turned Hunter around and hugged him. "It's alright Hunter, I'm here for you" she calmly stated. Hunter hugged her tightly as his body began to shake and he began to cry, Corona patting his back.

* * *

Akarui and Aorui ran down the street, both of them carrying their bags.

"Aniki! Where are we going?" Aorui asked.

"Anywhere we can!" Akarui replied.

The two of them turned a corner and entered the dock areas.

"…Anywhere but here!" Akarui shouted, seeing the water. He prepared to drag her away when Aorui stopped him.

"Aniki. Who are those people?" Aorui pointed down the dock.

Akarui looked down the dock and saw that there was two people there. They were hugging and one of them appeared to be shaking as the other patted their back.

"I-I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because. Ever since I could use this Aurora Lockseed, I could detect emotions, something I discovered while we were running down the street, and… looking at these two… I can detect a love that I've never felt between too people before." Aorui looked at Akarui.

"You get it, right?"

Akarui looked at her with a blank expression.

"No. Now let's go."

As she was being dragged away, Aorui let a few thoughts gather in her head.

_I didn't want to mention because he probably didn't care, but I can also read minds alongside the emotions. So I know who those people were. _Aorui inwardly grinned. _Don't worry, Hunter Steele, Corona, I'll definitely keep your secret._

* * *

Z and Aqune ran through the forest, distancing themselves from the guards.

Eventually, they reached a clearing, the dim lighting of the sun in the Inner World letting them see.

"Are we safe?" Aqune asked.

"I'm not sure, but I doubt they'll be able to see us easily in this kind of lighting" Z said.

Z sat down and began to rest.

Aqune on the other hand. "Portia! Spider Out!"

In a flash of light, Portia appeared, her broken body laying there.

"Are you crazy?! You'll get us discovered!" Z whisper-shouted.

Aqune ignored him and knelt by Portia's side.

"Aqune" Portia weakly whispered. "I'm dying"

"What? No, no, no! You can't die!" Aqune cried.

"It's so not like you to cry Aqune" Portia said.

"I'm sorry that I never got to know you, Portia" Z told the spider.

"Don't worry about it. Take care of Aqune for me, Z" Portia said.

Z nodded.

"I'll miss you, Aqune"

The spider stopped moving.

"Portia. Portia! PORTIA!" Aqune cried.

Z looked at Aqune. _I never would have expected for Aqune to cry like this. Then again, Portia's been her partner for a long time now. I should have expected that she would reacted this way._

Aqune stood up and looked at Z.

She buried her head into his chest, crying intensely.

"It's okay, Aqune. I'm here for you" Z comforted her.

The two hugged for a moment. However, Z broke off from the hug quickly, digging into his pocket.

"Z, what are you-"

She was interrupted when he pulled out the Lockseed with the spider on it. It wa glowing intensely, so much that it began to burn his skin.

He released his hold on the Lockseed.

It fell to the ground and unlocked itself. Portia's body turned into energy that was absorbed into the Lockseed before it relocked itself.

"What just happened?" Aqune said.

"It appears that the Lockseed just absorbed Portia in a stasis, I think. It appears that we may have a chance to save her." Z picked up the Lockseed and pulled the front down, seeing that there was one out of eight tabs on the inside that was glowing.

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Dreigon's Lockseeds with the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, Mikan, Grapefruit, Melon Energy, the Decade Legend Rider Lockseed, and the LilyRunner LockVehicle.**


	28. Spider 25

Spider 25: Blood

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language: _"__Orange __Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange ****Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange __Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange **__**Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: **

**As Z and Aqune are escaping, Z managed to get Liz to admit her plan before escaping. Afterwards, Portia perishes in front of a tearful Aqune and a regretful Z. However, she is somehow put into stasis by the mysterious Spider Lockseed.**

**Meanwhile, Hunter and the others in the Outer World are dealing with the death of Steven in their own way, Sparkle being horrified and affected in her own way while Hunter is traumatized and breaks down in Corona****'****s arms.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

Hunter glared at the Lion Invess before him. His blue eyes briefly flashed red before he took out the Genesis Core and placed it on his Sengoku Driver.

He pulled out two Lockseeds, one being the Orange Energy while the other was a blood red version of his Orange Lockseed.

"Oh? What exactly do you plan to do Gaim?" Sigurd teased, holding Corona captive.

"Henshin" Hunter snarled.

**Blood Orange! Orange Energy!**

Hunter placed the two Lockseeds onto his belt before he locked them in and sliced both Lockseeds open.

**Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Mix! Blood Orange ****Arms: Janomichi, On Stage! Jinba Orange! SEI-HA!**

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Akarui and Aorui)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she sees the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and Unmei.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction, Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders.

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Energy Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Hunter and Corona walked together back to the abandoned building. When they entered, Igneous was in an argument with someone else. The other person was Lumen.

"-just do this? You are unfit to be my Prince!" Igneous shouted.

"Is that treason I here coming from you Igneous? Does that mean you will allow me to execute you?!"

"Wow, we missed some argument" Corona said.

Erin noticed them and began to explain. "Igneous is getting upset over how Lumen has been keeping his identity as Zangetsu for so long without any explanation for why"

Hunter ignored her and walked over to Lumen and he lifted him up by his collar.

"Tell me how you managed to get the technology to make the Sengoku and Genesis Drivers!"

Lumen shoved Hunter off of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, the technology in the Drivers is CENTURIES above the technology of our Manacles. How is it you're able to create Drivers and keep track of all of them?!"

"We can only create Genesis Drivers" Buguese spoke up.

Hunter looked at him. "What?"

"The first person to use a Sengoku Driver was Lumen. And we had to make it from scratch. But because we lack the necessary resources, only a few Drivers can be created. In fact, I was the person who made the Sengoku Driver and some of the Genesis Drivers." Buguese said.

"Y-you did?" Corona said.

"Yes, that is correct, I also managed to make the Lockseeds as well by syncing up the Drivers to change them into the forms you use to transform"

"So… Hanamichi On Stage…" Hunter started.

"And Arrow Of Light…" Corona managed to get out.

"Sorry, you could just say those were guilty pleasures of mine" Buguese shrugged. "But you have to admit that they are kind of catchy"

Will nodded but quickly stopped.

Igneous was silent the entire time but opened his mouth to speak. "How exactly did you get the data necessary to create the Sengoku Drivers?"

"Oh, that's simple, we got everything we needed from Embassy"

"E-Embassy?!" Hunter shouted.

"Yes. A while before we met you, Hunter Steele, we were approached by Embassy, who we convinced to give us the information necessary. By the time Mantid was defeated, we were almost finished with the preparations of the Lockseeds. I gave the finished data back to Embassy after the final battle, and I presume he used it to further improve the Sengoku Drivers he himself created."

"I did"

Embassy walked into the room, his Sengoku Driver equipped.

"Embassy!" Erin said.

"To be completely honest, I hold a great power within me, something you mere humans cannot understand. I will say this once, I can store anything with this power and it was what I used to create the Sengoku Drivers. Now if your curiosity is sated, we have a battle to tend to"

"A battle?" Igneous said, getting his Sengoku Driver out.

"Yes, it appears we have garnered the attention of our enemies once again. I suspect there is another Rider within their ranks, but I cannot tell who it is"

"Another Rider?" Lumen asked.

"Could it be Kurokage-Shin or Marika?"

Will looked at Buguese in surprise. "How many Genesis Drivers did you make?"

"Were you listening when I spoke? I said we have limited resources, so we are unable to make too many of them."

"I've met this Rider" Hunter said.

The people in the room looked to Hunter.

"Really? Who is it?" Lumen urged.

"He called himself… Sigurd" Hunter got out.

Embassy looked to Hunter in surprise. "What? Sigurd? How is that possible?"

"You know of him?" Buguese said. "What do you know of this Rider?"

"That he should not exist without my knowledge" Embassy shouted.

"Embassy, calm down" Erin moved to Embassy's side and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shook her hand off and left. She followed immediately.

"Okay. Hunter, what do you know about Sigurd?"

Hunter looked at Lumen, causing Lumen to finally notice his eyes.

"Hunter… your eyes…"

"What, what about them?" Hunter asked.

Corona took notice as well. "Weren't they green before?"

"They are green" Hunter said.

Igneous raised his arm, showing his Manacle and moved to Hunter.

"Look at your reflection"

Sure enough, he could barely see, but there was still a reflection in the gem. "I don't see it" Hunter said.

"Here" Corona pulled out a mirror and gave it to Hunter.

"Don't question why I have that" she said.

Hunter looked into the mirror and saw his now blue eyes. "What the heck! How did this happen?!"

"Could this be because of overuse of the Sengoku Driver?"

"I doubt it, no one else has had this kind of physical altering before" Buguese grabbed Hunter by his chin and looked at his eyes from different angles.

"…Could you please let go because this is kind of awkward feeling" Hunter said.

Buguese let go, backing up and taking out his Genesis Driver.

"Perhaps a use of the Sengoku Driver once more may enlighten us" he equipped his Driver and pulled out his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Igneous and Corona managed to stop Buguese from clicking his Lockseed open.

"Wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing?" Will asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof, Sparkle continued to watch over the city when Embassy and Erin walked onto the roof with her, not noticing she was still sitting there.

"Come on Embassy, talk to me" Erin said.

"Why do you care? Someone like you should not care for me" Embassy said.

"That's my point Embassy, I do and I want to help"

"Don't make me laugh. When I was Helheim I've caused so many horrible things that I'm sure your feeble human heart would burst at hearing them."

"What is it with you and calling us humans? What ever happened to our names?"

"Let's face it Erin-chan, I honestly don't care"

"…but you just called me Erin-chan" Erin was confused.

"You are by far one of the least annoying humans I've ever met. Be proud" Embassy shrugged.

"I don't know if I should feel proud about that" Erin said.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Then Embassy spoke up again. "Why are you still here?"

"To be honest, I actually like spending time in your company. I admit, I shouldn't really like you, but something about you just attracts me to you"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were admitting you have a crush on me"

"Well, I'm just about as awkward as you are… but… yeah, you don't know any better" and with that, Erin kissed Embassy on the cheek before she went downstairs.

Embassy put his hand to his cheek and pulled it away slowly. Then he noticed Sparkle. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"About the entire time" Sparkle said.

"If you weren't a little girl I would have hurt you already."

"And for that, I'm glad" Sparkle said.

Embassy sighed and prepared to walk back into the building, but stopped.

"Something's here" he looked around.

"What do you mean?" Sparkle asked.

He walked back onto the roof and cautiously looked in Sparkle's direction.

"Was there anyone else up here besides me and Erin-chan?"

"Well, there was one guy but-"

"So you managed to sense me, how impressive, Embassy-sempai"

Embassy's eyes widened. "That voice, it can't be"

A small shape appeared at the edge of the rooftop before it changed into a humanoid shape. The shape waved to the two before it.

Embassy looked on in complete shock. "Sagara" he hissed.

* * *

Z and Aqune walked through the forest.

"So where we headed to now?" Z said.

"Didn't you hear Liz back there? We have to stop her no matter what. Then we can worry about saving Portia"

"Aqune, I think you should work on your priorities"

"If we can take care of our Liz problem first then we can actually have a world to save Portia in" Aqune said.

"Fair point" Z admitted.

The two finally exited the forest, finding themselves in a small town.

"So, shall we stay in an inn for the night or should we keep going?"

Aqune turned around, looking directly at the pillar of light. "That pillar could possible spell the end of the Inner World, there's no telling how much more energy it will drain from the sun before something happens"

"Come on Aqune, lighten up, I doubt anyone can get out of the Inner World without this key" Z held up the Key to get to the Outer World. "Besides, we should probably just head to bed for the night, if we end up passing out in a fight due to exhaustion it won't be my fault" Z said to her.

Aqune glared at Z. "Fine" she began to walk forward. "Is it Portia?" Z's voice caused her to pause.

"What?" she turned back around to him. "You seem very upset but at the same time, you wish to move on from what's happening. Even though Portia is in stasis you seem to want to fight instead of protecting her. Why is that?"

Aqune looked down at the ground and looked back up at Z.

"Because, Portia would have preferred to have us concerned with defeating the enemy rather then worrying over her." Aqune admitted.

"Aqune, Portia was your best friend and as of lately you and the other Spider Riders can never seem to find time for your partners. It's all about having to fight with Helheim and other Riders."

"I know, but I can still at least try to fight to save everyone, right? I would prefer to have Portia be revived in a world that's not taken over by Helheim."

Z walked over and hugged Aqune for a moment before he backed off. "Don't worry, we'll defeat Helheim. But… just tell me why you guys haven't been as concerned with your partner Spiders as of lately"

Aqune took a moment before she responded. "You said it yourself, because of the Helheim problem. But to be honest, there's also the fact that Portia was unable to talk for a while, and we don't know why. And that's just the reason I haven't been communicating with Portia as much. I don't know about the others." She admitted.

Z looked at the ground. "This makes no sense to me. As of lately, the Spiders and the Riders have all been separate from each other. But there's no definite reason why but it keeps happening. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No, I honestly don't"

"Great" Z's shoulders sagged.

There was a rustling noise in the distance.

"Huh?" the couple turned towards the source.

What could be interpreted as shouting was heard from the woods.

"They may have found us" Z said.

The two of them began running away. From the woods, the guards appeared and spotted Z and Aqune, quickly chasing after them.

"Stop!" one of the guards shouted.

The two ran into the town, trying to lose the guards with every turn.

"Come on!" Z grabbed Aqune's hand with one hand while the other quickly pulled out his Dragonfruit Lockseed and LilyRunner LockVehicle. "Hey! Hold on!" Aqune pulled out her Sakura Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"H-Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit! / Sakura!**

**Lock On! / On.**

**Rise Up! / Go!**

**Dragonfruit Arms: / Sakura Arms:**

**Awaken! Dragonic Hero! / ****Blossom, The Queen!**

Dreigon and Unmei boarded the LilyRunner; however, Dreigon paused before he started up the bike.

"What's the matter?" Unmei asked.

"Why aren't you riding your own bike?"

"Because my bikes change so they can become my armor, what's your excuse for not driving away?"

Dreigon sighed and started his bike, beginning to drive away. When the guards appeared behind them, Unmei pulled out her Petal Breaker and began shooting at ground in front of the guards, disorienting them.

The two Riders drove off into the forest once again.

* * *

About a mile from the abandoned building, there was about a large crowd of complaining people surrounding a police barricade. At the head of the crowd, there was Sid, who was wearing a police vest. Next to him was Akira, who was looking at a tablet.

"The perimeter's surrounded and we've got the place surrounded, and there's no way that these guys can escape us." Akira reported, not looking up from his tablet.

"Good. Game Start" Sid smiled. He turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, please stay back, there is a group of terrorists hiding out here. You can return to your stores when the situation has been taken care of. Please remain calm." One of the officers began to talk to the crowd.

Sid and a couple of officers began walking down the street towards the abandoned building.

When they finally got out of view of the civilians, the group all pulled out Lockseeds. The majority of the crowd opened them; however, Sid pulled out his Cherry Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver before he tilted his hat downward. "Henshin…"

**Cherry Energy!**

**Lock, On!**

Sid passed his hat to a person next to him before he pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

**Soda! Cherry Energy Arms!**

Sid was replaced by Sigurd. Sigurd put his hand to his helmet as if he was adjusting his hat. He brandished his Sonic Arrow as the others around him clicked open their Lockseeds, Cracks opening and summoning several Invess.

"Now… let's see what we can do about our little "spider" infestation" Sigurd said.

* * *

"How are you here, Sagara?!" Embassy demanded.

Sagara laughed heartily. "That's a question for the ages!" he declared.

"Who is he?" Sparkle asked.

"Oh? Is she the new Ryugen? How interesting! A little girl like her is in on the contest for the _Ogon no Kaijitsu? _(The Golden Fruit)" Sagara asked.

"Don't get it wrong!"

"Why not, Embassy-sempai? Of the people that your main chosen has accepted, both she and the new Gaim seem to have the highest chance. Or have you forgotten?"

"Embassy, what is he talking about?" Sparkle asked.

"Don't worry about it. What do you want Sagara?"

"To see how my predecessor is… and also to tell you that because of you choosing your side of who you want to help, I have chosen my own group who I think have a chance to win"

Embassy glared at Sagara before realization hit him. "You can't mean…"

"Yes. I was the one to give that man the Cherry Energy Lockseed. He just happened to find a Driver to go with it."

"You chose someone as weak as Sid?!"

"Of course not. As humanly weak as you are, Embassy-sempai, you know yourself that you would never hold onto the _Ogon No Kaijitsu _forever. Because of that, I simply chose an… obstacle, to see who of the group you've chosen truly have potential to wield that power" Sagara admitted.

"_Omae-"_

"Don't worry, after this, it'll become easier to choose who truly has the strength to win this war."

The trio was silent for a bit after this.

However, Sparkle spoke up. "After what?"

Sagara looked at Sparkle. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you were here for a minute here. That man with the Cherry Energy Lockseed is coming here. In fact, didn't you mention this, Embassy-sempai?"

"_Nani?! _He's on his way here?!" Embassy said.

"What did you think would happen?" Sagara said. "Did you think that they would simply send Invess that you would defeat? No, he's simply coming here to take you out, you should have warned your Riders better"

Embassy looked angrily at Sagara.

Sparkle on the other hand, asked: "But why are you telling us this?"

"To see who will be the strongest in the upcoming battle. Good luck, Embassy-sempai" Sagara vanished.

"Sagara!" Embassy growled.

Sparkle on the other hand reached into her pocket and pulled out her Lockseeds. She looked over all of them before she pocketed the Kiwi and Double Lockseeds, leaving the Budou and Blood Orange.

* * *

The sound of Invess caused Hunter, Igneous, and Corona to run outside. In the distance, with the lit up abandoned stores giving them some light, they spotted Sid walking with a crowd of Invess.

"Igneous, get the others" Corona said.

Igneous nodded and ran inside. "Come on, Hunter" Corona put on her Sengoku Driver and pulled out her Lockseed.

However, she noticed that Hunter was paralyzed. "Hunter, what's wrong?" she asked.

"T-that Rider… i-it's Sigurd" Hunter got out.

"That's Sigurd?" Corona realized.

Igneous ran back out with the other Riders behind him. "Okay, let's do this!"

The others put on their Drivers. Hunter realized the situation and managed to get his Sengoku Driver out, but didn't put it on.

"Henshin!"

**Banana! Lock On! Come On! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Marionberry! Lock On! Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

**Donguri! Lock On! Come On! Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

**Budou! Lock On! Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Lion! Lock On! Hai! Lion Arms: Run, The Charging Beast!**

**Coconut! Lock On! Soiya! Coconut Arms: Iko! Ninja Assassin!**

**Durian! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Durian Arms: Mister Dangerous!**

**Kurumi! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!**

**Melon Energy! Lock, On! Soda! Melon Energy Arms!**

**Lemon Energy! Lock, On! Soda! Lemon Energy Arms! FIGHT POWER, FIGHT POWER, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!**

**Kage Dragonfruit Energy! Lock, On! Soda! Kage Energy Arms!**

Within moments, the entire group (minus Hunter) had transformed into their Rider forms.

However, Baron and Arrow took notice of Hunter still staring at his Driver.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Arrow asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah" Hunter put his Sengoku Driver away and pulled out his Genesis Driver before putting it on and activating his Orange Energy Lockseed.

**Orange Energy! Lock, On! Soda! Orange Energy Arms!**

Gaim-Shin held up his DaiDaiArrow as the group got ready. Gaim-Shin shot an arrow at Sigurd, who slashed it away, knocking it into an Invess.

The Riders charged at the Invess and Sigurd.

* * *

Akarui and Aorui sat on a park bench in the middle of nowhere. "What now Aniki?" Aorui asked.

"I don't know. We managed to run away from Kurorui and the others but they may be able to follow us here"

Aorui looked at Akarui. "Do you know why they were after you?" she asked.

"No. That's the problem, I overheard someone tell Kurorui to come after me but I don't know what for" Akarui said.

"You're our target" The two immediately looked in the direction of the voice. Walking towards them was Kurorui, who was wielding the Sengoku Driver.

"Kurorui!" Akarui and Aorui stood up, looking at their former comrade.

"You're coming with me" Kurorui said to the two of them.

Aorui held up her Lockseed while Akarui showed his clawed arm. "Henshin!"

**Aurora! Lock On! Go! Aurora ****Arms: Imagination! Rainbow! Start Up!**

Within seconds, Aurora and Firebird got their Feather Edges out and charged Kurorui. Kurorui dodged several attacks from both Riders before countering with a punch and a kick to each of them. Firebird formed his Feather Shot and attempted to blast at Kurorui. Kurorui dodged each of the attacks and retaliated with several feather shots of his own. Aurora fired at Kurorui, getting several shots near but missing him as well.

"You guys are as weak as I figured" Kurorui held his clawed out to both of them.

Firebird began roaring as he charged at Kurorui. He slashed again and again at him, missing before he kicked outwards, striking him in the chest. In the moment that happened, Firebird grabbed Aurora and began running, sending flaming feathers backwards towards Kurorui, disorienting him.

The two Riders returned to human form and vanished into the night.

* * *

Dreigon and Unmei drove through the forest, heading back to the area with the pillar.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Unmei asked.

"They won't believe we'd return to the castle or the surrounding area just like that. We have to go somewhere they will never suspect. Besides, we need to rest as well." Dreigon said.

"But where would we go?" Unmei asked.

"I have an idea"

* * *

"No, you can't stay here" Daisuke attempted to close the door on Z and Aqune. The only thing stopping him was Z's foot in the doorway.

"Come on, we have nowhere else to go and we need a place to rest for the night" e attempted to convince Daisuke.

"Here are a few reasons why. One, you guys are outlaws and I don't want Liz coming and arresting me too. Two, there may not be enough room. And three you and Hunter haven't been to work in weeks. I don't care that all day there's been a rebellion outside my door, the people who came in here had lackluster service!"

"…Daisuke, we've been running from the rebellion all day, and THAT'S what you're worried about?"

"What can I say? It was like an all day lunch rush. I'm tired. GOODBYE"

Daisuke attempted to slam the door but Aqune stopped him.

"Listen, give us a place to sleep and we'll get out of your hair. We'll do anything"

"Anything?" Daisuke's eyes lit up.

Aqune paused for a moment. "Almost anything"

"When you're done with rebelling against the government, report here so you can make up for your lost hours"

The two teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

"Now get inside, you'll attract the guards." He led the two inside.

"Now you can sleep anywhere just as long as you clean up after yourselves in the morning. There are blankets in the storage closet. Goodnight."

As Daisuke made to leave, Z stopped him.

"Wait, you live here as well?"

"Why else would I be here this late? You're a genius Z, act like it"

Daisuke patted Z on the shoulder before he pulled open a door and revealed there was stairs before he went up them.

Z looked curiously after Daisuke when Aqune appeared behind him, carrying several blankets. "Well he was right, there were blankets in the closet." She set the blankets down on the ground and made a makeshift bed for the both of them.

The two of them laid down in the makeshift bed, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Good night, Aqune" Z whispered, kissing her forehead. Aqune smiled and buried her head into his shoulder. The two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back with the Riders in the Outer World, most of them were facing off against the Invess while Gaim-Shin and Arrow faced off against Sigurd.

Ryugen, Baron, and Arrow had changed into Kiwi, Mango, and Lime Arms respectively.

Baron smashed his Mango Punisher into an Invess once before smacking it into another.

Ryugen slashed with her Kiwi Gekirin, taking down several Invess surrounding her.

Gaim-Shin slashed with is DaiDaiArrow at Sigurd, missing while Arrow sped around him and stabbed at him.

Sigurd fell backwards and attempted to shoot an arrow at the two of them. Quickly, they dodged and retaliated with attacks of their own.

"This isn't possible!" Sigurd shouted.

"You've had your Driver for so little time, what did you expect when going against people who've had their Drivers for months!" Gaim-Shin shouted.

Sigurd began growling when the two Riders began to approach him.

Ryugen threw her Kiwi Gekirin, the discs flying around and striking more of the Invess around her. As she reached to pull out another Lockseed, the eyes on her helmet briefly flashed a blood red color and she froze.

Zangetsu-Shin noticed this. "Sparkle, are you okay?" he called out.

Ryugen pulled out a Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Blood Orange!**

Immediately, Gaim-Shin, Arrow, Baron and Zangetsu-Shin all froze upon hearing that phrase.

"It can't be!" Gaim-Shin shouted.

While they were distracted, Sigurd slashed Gaim-Shin away and grabbed Arrow by her neck.

"You're strong, I'll admit, but I've never really gotten a good look at you under that mask" Sigurd reached for her Driver when she stabbed him back and kicked him further away.

Ryugen switched her Kiwi Lockseed for the one she just opened before she activated the Cutting Blade.

**Lock On! Hai!**

Above Ryugen's head, another Crack formed. From this Crack, there was a blood red version of the Orange Armor Parts that descended.

**Blood Orange ****Arms:**

Ryugen's Kiwi Arms dissolved as the new Armor Parts landed on her head. However, just as it began to unfold, the Blood Orange Lockseed started sparking before it shot off of her Driver, Ryugen falling backwards due to the force of it. Ryugen changed back into Sparkle.

By now, the other Riders had defeated almost all of the Invess and had taken notice of the situation.

**Cherry Energy Sparking!**

Sigurd slashed at Arrow, hitting her across her chest before he pulled fired an arrow at her. Arrow attempted to use her LimeSlicer to block it but the energy exploded, launching her backwards and causing her suit to dissolve.

Corona landed on the ground. Gaim-Shin turned to her in shock.

"Corona!"

**Cherry Energy**!

Sigurd fired the attack at Gaim-Shin, the energy arrow hitting him while the parts that resembled the cherry exploded.

Gaim-Shin's Genesis Driver fell off of his waist, leaving Hunter to fall to the ground. While there, he spotted a Lockseed and grabbed it.

Sigurd grabbed Corona and picked her up, holding her from behind with his arm around her neck.

"You know, you're not too bad looking. I can only hope that you're of legal age"

Corona reached into her pocket, attempting to bring out one of her Lockseeds.

"Let her go!"

Hunter stood up.

Sigurd laughed before he pulled out a Lockseed and opened it, a Red Invess based off of a lion appearing from the Crack.

Hunter glared at the Lion Invess before him. He pulled out his Sengoku Driver and placed it onto his waist. His blue eyes briefly flashed red before he took out the spare Genesis Core and placed it on his Sengoku Driver.

"Hunter, where did you get that?" Baron demanded, looking at Hunter's Genesis Driver, which was on the ground next to him.

He pulled the Orange Energy Lockseed out of his Genesis Driver and held up the Blood Orange Lockseed he found from the ground.

"Oh? What exactly do you plan to do, Gaim?" Sigurd teased, holding Corona captive.

"Henshin" Hunter snarled.

**Blood Orange! Orange Energy!**

Above Hunter's head, two Cracks formed. From one Crack, his Orange Energy Armor Parts descended while on the other, there was a blood red colored Orange Armor Parts. Hunter placed the two Lockseeds onto his belt before he locked them in. Hunter used the Cutting Blade to cut the Blood Orange Lockseed open, subsequently activating the Orange Energy Lockseed.

**Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Mix! **

Above Hunter, the two Armor Parts mixed to create a black and silver object.

**Blood Orange ****Arms: Janomichi, On Stage! **

The Armor Parts landed on Hunter's shoulders, forming his Gaim suit. However, his suit had several blood red highlights on it.

**Jinba Orange! SEI-HA!**

The Armor Parts unfolded, all sides unfolding the same way. On the front, there were two pieces that unfolded, the insides revealed to be decorated with the design of the inside of a blood orange. His helmet now had a blood red coloration on the mouthpiece. The horn on his head was now silver with a blood red coloration decorated along it as well. In his right hand, there was a DaiDaiArrow.

"_Nani!?_" Sigurd was shocked.

"Hunter…" Corona said.

"_Ore__wa Neo Bujin Gaim_ (I am Neo Bujin Gaim)" the voice that came out of Neo Bujin Gaim was not Hunter's.

"Hm. Alright then. Get him" Sigurd motioned to the Lion Invess.

The Invess roared before it ran at Neo Bujin Gaim. Neo Bujin Gaim slashed with his DaiDaiArrow, striking the Lion Invess before he stabbed it into its shoulder and dragged downwards harshly.

As the Lion Invess stumbled backwards, Neo Bujin Gaim drew his Musou Saber. He slashed with both weapons repeatedly at the Lion Invess. The Lion Invess flew backwards one last time before Neo Bujin Gaim sliced the Blood Orange Lockseed three times.

***Guitar Riff* Blood Orange ****Sparking! Jinba Orange Sparking!**

Neo Bujin Gaim stabbed his Musou Saber into the ground and pulled both Lockseeds off his belt before placing them on the slots of the Musou Saber and DaiDaiArrow.

**Lock Off.**

**Lock On!**

**Lock, On!**

"_Yari-sugi no yona nani mo taosu koto wa arimasen,_ _Tadashidesu?_(There's no kill like overkill, Correct? (A/N To be completely honest I don't even know if this is correct))"

Neo Bujin Gaim grabbed both weapons and threw the DaiDaiArrow into the air before he used the Musou Saber to slash at the Lion Invess.

**Blood Orange ****Charge!**

Blood red energy covered the Lion Invess after the slash, causing it to explode. Neo Bujin Gaim threw the Musou Saber aside and caught the falling DaiDaiArrow before pulling the handle back and releasing it.

**Orange Energy!**

The orange energy arrow that shot out of the DaiDaiArrow burst open, separating into dozens more arrows that flew in separate directions before curving in midair. The attack missed Corona and hit Sigurd, causing him to let go of Corona as he flew backwards. Corona on the other hand flew forward.

Neo Bujin Gaim caught her after he threw his DaiDaiArrow aside.

Sigurd spotted that the Riders had defeated his miniature army and were now just watching the confrontation before them.

"This- this isn't over!" Sigurd ran off into the night.

Neo Bujin Gaim turned to Corona.

"_Daijobudesuka? _(Are you okay?)" Corona, unsure of what he was asking, just nodded.

"_Yoidesu _(Good)" Corona separated from Neo Bujin Gaim, who grabbed his weapons and took the Lockseeds off before placing them back onto his belt.

However, the instant the Blood Orange Lockseed was locked back onto the belt; blood red electricity covered Neo Bujin Gaim before it caused an explosion.

"Hunter!" Corona shouted.

When the explosion dissipated, Hunter stood in Neo Bujin Gaim's place. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hunter!"

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Arrow's Lockseed, which featured the Marionberry, Lime and Den-O Legend Rider Lockseed with the IrisShot LockVehicle.**


	29. Spider 26

Spider 26: Reason

* * *

**A/N Little Note: there's going to be some romantic fluff scenes but they will not be well written considering I'm not good at writing romantic scenes. Also, when the Riders weapons (the DaiDaiMaru and BanaSpear) appear when the Rider has already been knocked out of their Rider form, it's because the weapons disintegrate when the power source (Lockseed or Driver) is gone or closed. So when they're dropped on the ground and the Rider is knocked out of their Rider form, it will take a minute to fade away because there's nothing powering it.**

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language: _"__Orange __Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange ****Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange __Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange **__**Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: Z and Aqune manage to find a place to rest at Daisuke's restaurant. Meanwhile, in the Outer World, a battle takes place between the forces of the Inner World and a miniature army created by Sigurd. During the battle, Hunter gains a new power up in the Genesis Core, but at the cost of his health due to his transformation into Neo Bujin Gaim!**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future: **

Hunter and Corona were being held back by Baron and Zangetsu-Shin back as the two began trying to run towards Sigurd. Sigurd stood over the bodies of Shadow and Venus.

"Hm. This is what happens when you decide to go against me!" Sigurd slashed downwards towards the Spiders.

"NO!" Corona shouted.

The four watched in shock.

From the side, Z and Aqune appeared and looked on, realizing what was happening.

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Embassy)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she sees the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and Unmei.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes between them, the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction, Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders.

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Energy Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Corona sat beside the makeshift bed of the unconscious Hunter. She held his hand as he slept. Igneous walked in, carrying a basket of fruit that he set down on the ground next to Hunter. "Eat something" he suggested.

"I will. But tell me, how is he?" she asked.

"He should be fine, he just seems unconscious, but if I were you I would keep watch over him" Igneous said. "Just don't do anything to him while he's vulnerable" he smirked.

"Igneous!" Corona blushed and smacked him on the arm.

"What, I wasn't trying to imply anything" he left.

Corona sighed and looked back at Hunter. "It's my fault you're like this… I'm sorry" she said under her breath. She released her grip on his hand and leaned back in her chair.

"What was that back there? I understand that Sparkle still had the Blood Orange Lockseed, but how is it that Hunter could use it while Sparkle couldn't?" she pondered.

"Maybe because Hunter Steele himself is becoming stronger at a rate only a few of you can comprehend" an unfamiliar voice said.

Corona's head snapped to her right. There was a man in strange clothing standing there, looking over her and Hunter.

She pulled out her Lockseed.

"Who are you?!"

"Shout all you want, this is all in your head, but that doesn't mean it's not real. My name is Sagara, and I wanted to talk to Hunter but I have places to be and you won't leave his side so here I am" Sagara shrugged.

"Well why are you here Mr…. Sagara"

"Because, seeing Hunter Steele being overcome with whatever that was and transforming into a new form was simply inspiring. So I wanted to see what motivated him to become stronger. But since I'm here… what makes you want to fight? What makes you want to become stronger?" Sagara asked.

"I fight to protect others. That's it, there's no other reason"

"Oh? Is that really it? You seem strong on your own. Besides, it could be that you want to prove yourself to someone, you want to protect someone, you want to show you're not weak, whatever reason it is, I won't judge"

"I told you that isn't it!"

"Why fight then? Hunter here gets stronger because of his will to protect others and the constant need to change to fight. He will do whatever it takes to protect others, even at the cost of his own life. You on the other hand haven't had much in the development department. You also haven't been so well at fighting recently. Care to explain why?"

"I do what I have to, that's it"

"But why fight if you can't get stronger? The longer you fight the stronger your enemies become. Give me one good reason that you would need to become stronger and I'll consider leaving you be"

Corona looked down and thought about it before she looked up. "I need to become stronger to help Hunter"

"Oh? Care to explain for the readers out there?"

She ignored the "readers" part.

"You're right, Hunter is getting stronger. And while he does that, I keep remaining on the sidelines, not even close to the same level. I want to become stronger, not to protect others, but to fight alongside Hunter. I want to be with him."

Sagara smirked.

"Intriguing. You have deep feelings for Hunter, and I can feel he feels the same to you, but you haven't been the best at communicating your feelings, it feels like it came right out of nowhere, doesn't it?"

"So what if it did?"

"In that case… you've given me a good enough reason. Goodbye, Corona." He prepared to leave but stopped. "And one last thing, I'd look at that Genesis Driver Hunter dropped out there a second time. After all, there's something that came with it that would probably be **very** useful to you in the future."

And with that, Corona awoke.

She looked around, seeing no sign of anyone else in the room besides Hunter.

She followed Sagara's advice. She grabbed the Genesis Driver from the table next to the bed and went into another room in the house, opening the closet and pulling out a briefcase. Opening it, she found several Energy Lockseeds and pulled two of them out, but her eyes lingered over one as she accidentally clicked them open.

**Marionberry Energy!**

**Banana Energy!**

* * *

Jane and Leon both sat at the window, looking out across the city.

"How did we get here?" Jane sighed.

"I was taught to help others but when a mysterious young girl walks in the middle of the road and almost gets hit, it just so happens to be a Princess from a hidden underground world." Leon pulled out his Durian Lockseed and looked at it.

After a while, he turned to Jane. "Jane… I'm sorry I had to bring you into this. It's just that with all that's going on with the Invess and this Helheim thing they keep talking about, I wanted you to be safe"

"Seriously Leon? Do you even know me? We've been together for a while now and you would just believe I'd go down that easily?"

"I just feel like I haven't been as good as a boyfriend as I should be"

"Even so, we can't go back to our normal lives anymore. If Hunter is right, then this Sid guy is more dangerous then we think. And he's a part of the police force then he can easily investigate into us back at the place we were locked in."

"Even so, I'm not going down so easily. Especially with this Driver. Now you're either going to help me, or you're going to get in my way" Jane said.

"And this is why we're dating" Leon smiled.

Unbeknownst to the two, behind them, Erin was watching them with slight jealousy before she walked away.

* * *

The Next Morning…

Z awoke in his makeshift bed, Aqune beside him. Carefully stretching, he managed to get up and walked to the closet, getting cleaning supplies before he began wiping down the tables and setting up shop.

Aqune woke up. Sitting up, she noticed Z. "Z, what are you doing?" she sleepily asked.

"I have to start setting up shop. I have to start working to make up what time I lost for Daisuke." He told her.

Aqune yawned and got up, cleaning up the makeshift bed before she placed them in the closet. She grabbed some supplies of her own and started helping him clean tables. She started to wipe down the table, stepping in front of Z.

"What are you doing?" Z asked, annoyed.

"I'm cleaning tables" Aqune said.

"No, I was about to get that table. You jumped in front of me" Z said.

Aqune wiped down the table and sat down on it. "What are you going to do about it?" she teased.

"Well I'm not going out of character like you are, but I will do this" without a second thought, Z wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the table before setting her on a chair.

"Chairs are for sitting, not tables" Z said before he started wiping down the table she sat on. "You're no fun" Aqune sighed.

"I'm trying my best but with all that's happening I'm more concerned with doing all I can to focus on the task at hand" Z admitted.

Aqune stood up and wrapped her arms around Z from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about the small things like that. It'll all be alright" she attempted to assure him.

Z was silent for a moment when he opened his mouth. "Aqune, Portia's in stasis and while we're basically a couple now you are acting out of character"

"Even so, it's my first romantic kind of relationship with someone and I'm tired. And I'm positive Portia is fine. But right now I just want to spend my time with you" Aqune yawned.

"Please tell me you're not drunk" Z sighed.

Aqune instantly backed up and looked at the back of Z's head. "Well now I wish I was, because then you'd be actively trying to take care of me"

Z looked at Aqune in surprise. "I don't think you understand what that means"

"What do you mean? If I was drunk then you'd be trying to stop me from getting in trouble and you wouldn't let me out of your sight. What were you thinking?" Aqune asked.

"…how naïve are you? What did Buguese teach you?" Z ignored her last question.

"Is this your first relationship as well? Cause if so, would this help?" without a second thought, Aqune turned Z fully and pressed her lips against his. When she broke off, he blinked.

"OK that'll do it" Z said. Aqune giggled and kissed him on the cheek before she walked away.

Z smiled and turned around to see Daisuke standing there.

"…what do I have to do to prevent you from ever speaking of this again?"

"Just keep working and I'll shut up." Daisuke walked away.

Z sighed and turned on the spot to start preparing tables when he saw a silhouette pass by the window. Z looked out the window and saw several guards running down the street. However, what caught his attention the most was the pillar of light in the sky. The pillar of light was noticeably shorter, but so was the sun.

Around the pillar of light was several figures on what appeared to be hoverbikes.

"Oh my God. Aqune! We have to go now!" he shouted.

He put his Driver on and switched the Rider Indicator to the Genesis Core before he pulled out his Lockseeds.

"What's wrong?" Aqune asked.

"No time to explain" he dragged her outside, allowing her to see what was happening.

"Okay let's go" she pulled out her Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit! Melon Energy! Lock On! Rise Up! Mix! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero! Jinba Melon! Ha-Ha!**

**Rose! Lock On. Go! Rose Arms: Ruby, Speeding Slash!**

Dreigon and Unmei both got ready. Dreigon jumped into the air and jumped across the buildings, gliding through the air while Unmei ran through the streets at a fast speed.

Daisuke followed them outside. "Hurry back! The lunch rush will start in about 4 hours!"

* * *

Hunter laid in his bed, still unconscious. Laying next to his bed was Corona, who was asleep as well, though she was holding his hand still. However, in his head, there was something happening.

* * *

Hunter turned in place. He was in the same room, but he was standing atop the blankets and pillow that made his makeshift bed as he looked around. "What's going on here?" he asked out loud.

"So, you're Hunter Steele? The First Spider Rider to become a Kamen Rider?" a voice asked.

Hunter turned around to see that there was an older man sitting in a chair, staring at him.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"I go by many names. But the most common name you can refer to me as is Sagara, okay?" Sagara said.

"What do you want?" Hunter demanded.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Someone like you, who is in the running for the _Ogon no Kaijitsu. Sekai wo kaeru junbi wa ii ka? _(Are you ready to change the world?)" Sagara stood up.

"The Golden Fruit? Changing the world? What are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"So I was right, you do know Japanese. Tell me, why do you fight?"

"I fight to protect people, there has to be more to that?"

"No, it's a pretty simple desire. Or rather… lack of desire. But still, tell me, why do you fight with your comrades?"

"I fight with my comrades because I can't fight this fight alone. That's all there is to it"

"Oh? Really? But what about when this fight escalates? Or when you're the only one left?"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter demanded.

"In this battle, only one will remain at the end. I want to know what you'll do when it's all over, just you and the Woman you love at the end."

"Woman, who I love?" Hunter said aloud, pondering something for a moment before he shook his head and looked back at Sagara, "I don't know what you're talking about!" he denied.

"So Embassy and his partner never explained, did they? Well, why would I spoil the fun? But for now, I'll tell you this, every Invess you've faced is a human who has eaten the fruit of Helheim" Sagara said.

Instead of the response he was expecting, Hunter sighed and looked at the ground.

"Great. That explains a lot."

"You're not surprised? What a shock" Sagara laughed. "But tell me, who would you take to the end of this? But on the opposite end of things, who would you kill to preserve those you care about?"

"I won't kill anyone!"

"But what if you were in a situation where you had no choice? Have you noticed how this war that you've been in has been getting worse and worse? That guy that was killed by Sigurd? He was the first… but he is most certainly not the last. What will you do when you're unable to save those you care about? You may be growing stronger, but what about when you're strength simply cannot save your friends?"

Hunter was about to speak but he paused. All of a sudden, his eyes began glowing slightly before he spoke. "I thought I'd been fighting because I couldn't live with the fact that Helheim has been spreading unchecked. But I realize, that I can't save everyone. I regret that people have to be sacrificed in order for me to continue fighting, but by now, I also regret the fact that I have to fight those who have been infected by Helheim.

"But do you know why I fight? I realize now that I don't fight for just that. I don't decide who gets to be saved and who has to go. I go along protecting those I can, despite the fact that they could die or I can't save everyone. I fight to protect! And when I fail… then that's simply it, I fail."

Sagara looked up and crossed his arms.

"Fighting to protect is an oxymoron in itself. You're getting more and more power but the only thing power is good for is destroying. It's the iron rule of these worlds: sacrifice must be exchanged for hope and protection."

Hunter glared at Sagara. "Then I'll destroy it."

"Oh?"

"I'll destroy the rules of this world. The rules that demand me to fight, the rules that demand me to sacrifice to protect others. The rules that demand me to stay back and accept the fact that people like Sid are going to do whatever with no one to stop them!"

Sagara let out a loud laugh. "You truly are strong! I can tell, someone like you will change the world!" he reached to the fruit basket and plucked out two fruits, an orange and a dragonfruit.

"I don't blame you either. Your friends don't know the truth of why you left the Outer world for the Inner World, but you've given up everything in order to search for a ridiculous chance. And you took that chance and got farther then most people have ever gotten! Though, there's only two ways that you and your friends can go now. You'll either fall in disgrace and be remembered as losers who never had a chance… or you can get your hands on some ridiculous power, and be forever written in the history books!

"While you guys are wasting time fighting against an all powerful and corrupt system, Z's looking for the power to change and save the world."

"Z? What could he be after?" Hunter said.

"His memories. Those things are dangerous in themselves. Once he realizes who he truly is… I doubt that anyone will ever truly be safe from him. But not only is he a threat to you, but he's also a threat… to the rulers of Helheim"

"Rulers… of Helheim?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Helheim had to come from somewhere you know. But it's up to you to find them" Sagara placed the two fruits in his hands and closed his hands together, careful not to crush the fruit. Light covered the insides of his hands before he opened his hands again, revealing the orange and Dragonfruit had undergone transformations so they were more metallic.

"But who can you find to help you in your quest? Who can you get rid of that will give you the chance to take out those under him: The rulers of Helheim?" Sagara asked.

Hunter looked down as realization hit him.

"Embassy" he hissed.

"Oh! Now there's some fire in those eyes!" Sagara enclosed the fruits again, allowing more light to cover them. When he was finished, the fruits were no longer metallic, but were now square-like in shape. One was orange in color with silver accents and a green dot at the top. It had the code K.L.S.-01.

The other Lockseed was magenta in color with black accents. There was a design of a short green stem at the top. This one had the code K.L.S.-00.

Both of them had a large round grayish circle on the side with a small slit on it. At the top left of it there was a lever.

"So if I can manage to get the information about these rulers of Helheim from Embassy and defeat them, then we can stop Helheim's invasion?" Hunter asked.

"It may not be that easy, but that's up to you, Z, Igneous, Corona, and Aqune, isn't it?" Sagara set down the two Lockseeds in Hunter's hand, looping the Lock Arm of the Lockseeds around his index and ring fingers. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I help the ones in this battle who need the most help. And as of right now, that's you and one other person. And that person will receive my help very soon." Sagara pulled another Lockseed out of his pocket and set it in Hunter's free hand. This Lockseed was white and yellow with some black coloration and the design of a dandelion on it. It was also labeled L.V.-03

Hunter looked over the new Lockseeds.

* * *

Hunter awoke in his bed. "A dream?" he wondered aloud. Sitting up, he noticed something in his left hand. Looped around his fingers were the two Lockseeds he got from Sagara. He looked at his other hand and saw a sliver of white, realizing the other Lockseed was there as well.

"Not a dream?" he said.

Then Hunter noticed that Corona was holding his hand. Slightly blushing, he looked around, confused on what to do.

**_"_****_Hey Hunter, you're awake!" _**Shadow's voice was heard, though it was quiet because of Corona.

**_"_****_Shadow! You're okay!"_**

**_"_****_I should be saying that to you! You got knocked out after that incident with the Blood Orange_****_Lockseeds."_**

**_"_****_Why didn't you try to wake me up?"_**

**_"_****_I've been trying to! Something's been going on recently. I've been trying to communicate with you for a while but it's almost as if something's been blocking me from talking to you! And then the fact that I can barely hear you and you can barely hear me because the Manacle's damaged!" _**Shadow shouted.

**_"_****_That's strange" _**Hunter contemplated.

**_"_****_What? I can't hear you it's like something just cut you off for a bit there, speak up a bit."_**

**_"_****_I said, 'That's strange'" _**Hunter spoke up a bit louder.

However, Corona awoke. "Hunter! You're awake!" Corona hugged Hunter.

**_"_****_I'll leave you to this for now"_**

"Yeah, I'm fine." The two separated. "What happened while I was asleep?"

"Not much." She shrugged.

"Okay, can you let go of my hand now?" Hunter asked.

Corona's cheeks flushed ad she released her grip on Hunter's hand, pulling out the Lockseed as well.

"Where did this come from?" Corona asked.

Hunter grabbed it and placed it back in his pocket.

Corona just dismissed this and thought up something else. "Are you okay? What was that back there with Neo Bujin Gaim?" she asked.

"I… I don't know. When I saw you get captured by Sigurd, I could think of nothing else but saving you." Hunter admitted.

Corona smiled and hugged Hunter from the side. "Thank you for caring about my safety, but I could have handled it" she said.

"Truth is, after seeing that guy die; I couldn't help but get worried because you were in the arms of a killer. I care about you Corona and I don't want you to get hurt" Hunter told Corona.

Corona baked up and looked at Hunter in silence. She swallowed a breath and opened a mouth. "Hunter, there's something I have to tell you. The thing is… I'm in l-"

She was interrupted by Igneous running into the room.

"Good! Your awake, Hunter and Corona, come on! There's something you have to see!"

Hunter got up and pocketed the Lockseeds. Corona sighed and followed after them. The three ran to the main entrance of the building.

In the room, there was Magma, Slate, Buguese, Jane, Leon, Erin, and Embassy. In the center of the room however, there was Akarui Fennikusu, who looked pale and was sweating as he was being held up by Aorui.

"Help him, please!" Aorui pleaded.

* * *

Dreigon and Unmei made it to the castle, appearing next to each other before a crowd of guards.

"What are you guys doing?" Dreigon demanded.

The guards simply got into ready stances and charged while shouting.

"Take care of them, I'll go after Liz!" Dreigon told Unmei, who nodded. Dreigon jumped high into the air and began gliding over the guards before he flew threw a window in the castle.

* * *

Dreigon ran through the castle, slashing at any guards that came near with his Sonic Arrow to disorient them. Eventually, he reached the room he reached the cafeteria. It was empty except for a single chair. In that chair, was Liz, who had her legs crossed as she grinned. "About time you got here, I was almost lonely" she remarked.

"Cut the crap! What are you doing to the sun?"

"I'm pretty sure we've been over this. After all, invading the Outer World is a pretty big deal." She taunted.

"Shut up!" Dreigon charged at Liz. In a simple move, Liz jumped up and moved behind the chair, kicking it up before kicking it towards Dreigon, who slashed at it and broke it. Dreigon continued to run at Liz. When he reached the woman, he slashed aiming for her head. Liz easily sidestepped out of the way and kicked at him, disorienting him before she grabbed a broken piece of the chair and attempted to stab Dreigon with it. The piece of wood lodged into his suit but the instant she got close, Dreigon punched at her, sending her flying.

"You never stood a chance! Now tell me what you're planning!"

"Tsk. Fine. We're almost done absorbing the energy from the sun. This castle, surprisingly, is the perfect device to pierce the border of the Inner and Outer World. Our invasion is about to happen, if you couldn't tell by how thin the beam is."

Dreigon pulled the wood out of his armor and threw it to the ground. "And what makes you think you can win? The Outer World is more advanced then the Inner World! If you invade all you will end up doing is causing a bigger problem for those in the Inner World who can't fight back against the Invess that are invading!"

"Oh? Well I assumed that they would at least be a bit more primitive then this…" she snapped her fingers.

The doors burst open and dozens of guards ran in, all of them wielding Sengoku Drivers with blank faceplates.

"What? But… how?!"

"You didn't think that I was unprepared, did you? The people who knew about Helheim were easy to be convinced to tell us and give us everything they knew with a little… persuasion." Liz smiled.

The guards all pulled out Lockseeds and clicked them open before placing them on their Drivers and locking them in.

**Matsubokkuri! Lock On!**

"It can't be…"

**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In The Shadows!**

Within seconds, dozens of Kurokage Troopers stood wielding Kagematsu's before they charged at Dreigon. Dreigon got ready and began fighting the Kurokage Troopers. Slashing at one, Dreigon turned and kicked at another. Weaving out of the way of several attacks, Dreigon jumped up and glided over a few of them, shooting multiple arrows that disoriented a few Kurokage Troopers.

When he landed, however, he was struck from behind by a Kurokage Trooper before more came in, slashing at Dreigon and bringing him to his knees.

"Now, how does it feel to be oppressed? To be crushed under a boot like an ant? How does it feel to be one civilian against an entire army? Well now you know how it felt to be any civilian when it came to you Riders! Well now… it's all over for you and your friends…"

Liz giggled crazily as she turned around and began walking away. She waved her hand.

Several Kurokage Troopers raised their weapons and swung downwards.

"GAH!" Dreigon stood up and held his arms out. The attacks struck his armor but stopped there as he jumped up, causing the Kurokage Troopers to fall backwards. Dreigon landed as a Kurokage Trooper attempted to attack him from behind. Dreigon turned around and caught the attack in mid-air, surprising the Trooper. "I… I will never forgive you!" Dreigon shouted. He pulled the Kagematsu from the Trooper and slashed him with it.

Dreigon turned and pulled out another Lockseed before he clicked it open and activated it in his Driver.

**Grapefruit! Lock On! Grapefruit Arms: Blitz! Soaring Hero!**

In Grapefruit Arms, Dreigon held out the FruitBerd and attached his Kage Blade to it before he swung outwards, striking multiple Troopers backwards.

**Flight Mode!**

Parts of the Armor Parts folded around so it resembled a pair of wings as the legs and arms folded up so they resembled Crawler Mode. The wings activated as Dreigon hovered before he flew out of the room, breaking the wall as he flew outside.

Liz watched the scene in anger before she took the remains of the broken chair and crushed them with her hands.

* * *

Dreigon busted outside, flying over the guards before he flew downwards and grabbed Unmei, lifting her up into the Armor Parts.

"Z! What-"

"No time to explain!" Dreigon shouted. The two flew higher into the air, closer to the sun. The objects around the pillar of light flew towards them, revealing themselves to be Kurokage Troopers on hoverbikes.

Parts of Grapefruit Arms extended, revealing themselves to be guns that blasted at the Troopers, knocking them out of the sky.

The two flew as close to the sun as they could before they jumped out. Dreigon and Unmei activated another one of their Lockseeds.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Sakura Arms: Blossom, The Queen!**

The Grapefruit Armor Parts folded back up as Dreigon hit the Cutting Blade on his belt and Unmei pushed the Growth Lever on her belt.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

**Go! Sakura Au Lait!**

**"****Chou Dragon Petal Crash!" **Dreigon shouted.

The right foot of both Dreigon and Unmei glowed as they fell towards the Castle. The Grapefruit Armor Parts deflected the pillar, deflecting the light. The two crashed into the castle, breaking through several floors and turning a large machine into rubble before they landed in the cafeteria.

Dreigon looked at Liz and the Kurokage Troopers.

"Let this be a message to you. Follow after us, and we will destroy you!" Dreigon grabbed Unmei and pointed his lance into the air before firing a single energy bolt. The Grapefruit Armor Parts was hit by the bolt before it dissolved. The pillar of light reformed and covered the two before the pillar disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

"WHAT?!" Liz screamed.

A man walked up to her and whispered something in her ear.

"WHAT?! THEY DESTROYED THE DIMENSION MACHINE?! REPAIR IT YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF NOTHING!"

* * *

"What happened to him?" Hunter asked Aorui.

"I don't know he just collapsed like this" Aorui cried.

Embassy got close and put his hand on Akarui's head.

"Tch, the idiot let his genetic disease sit for too long. He's dying" Embassy calmly stated.

"Can you help him?" Aorui asked.

Embassy put his hand to his chin, thinking before he sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I don't know how to deal with this kind of thing. But… I do know someone who can" Embassy stood up and let his hand glow with energy. He walked over to Buguese.

"Sorry about this" Embassy placed his head on top of Buguese's head, the energy traveling into Buguese's head.

Buguese screamed in pain as he grabbed at his head. He fell to his knees as Embassy kept his hand clutched tightly onto his head.

"Hey, come on! You're hurting him!" Igneous tried to stop him. Unfortunately, Embassy used his other hand to grab onto Igneous's head and transfer more energy.

This went on for a second before Corona tried to stop. But it was already too late.

Embassy took his hands of their heads and shook his hands.

"I might have overdone it, but I tried."

"Embassy, what did you just do?" Corona demanded.

"Because, the only person who could help is dead. I had his memories on hand so I gave it to the only person I could, Buguese. Igneous tried to interfere so I simply gave him the memories of someone. I admit, it was mainly so he would provide more entertainment later on… when he's possessed by Kaito Kumon"

"Who?" Jane said.

Embassy ignored her. "Back to my main point, the only person who could have helped is Ryoma Sengoku, so I gave Buguese here his memories. Was it a huge mistake? Maybe"

Buguese looked up, his eyes being light blue color. Buguese stood up and moved to Akarui's side.

"_Kyomibukai_. I think I can figure this out pretty quickly. I've never had a test subject like this before!" Buguese spoke in an almost excited tone.

Erin looked at Embassy. "Embassy, are you sure this was the right decision?" she asked.

Embassy walked over to her and patted her on the head softly. "It'll be alright, Erin-chan"

Igneous on the other hand, stood up and brushed his hair out of his face, his eyes now being red.

He looked over everyone in the room and sighed.

"I don't know what just happened to me, but I think we should at least hurry up here."

"What's gotten into you, Igneous?" Corona asked.

"Didn't you hear? I gave him the memories of Kaito Kumon, Kamen Rider Baron… you could say… he was a kind of rival to Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Gaim, the memories of which are in Hunter's head"

"Oh? That sure explains a lot" Igneous said. "Oi, Hunter… We haven't really fought that much, have we? How about it… just a little sparring match" Igneous held up his Banana Lockseed.

Screaming could be heard outside. The door in another room burst open and several armed people ran in, wielding guns.

Sid walked in. "Yo, Kamen Riders… how was your rest?"

"What are you doing here, Sid!?" Hunter shouted.

"Well, I was only following a small bit of info a little snake told me…"

"Snake?" That caught Embassy's attention.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"__What do you want?" Sid asked._

_He stood in the Dark Room at his desk while Sagara stood across from him._

_"__I'm only trying to balance out the odds for each side. I've given a gift to the other side, and now for my gift to you. Those Kamen Riders… some of them have devices on their wrists when they're in human form… aim for those. You'll weaken some of the Rider spirits"_

_And with that, Sagara vanished._

_Sid smiled. "Well then… I think it's time I ended this little Game"_

* * *

"Now… show me their arms" he ordered to the armed people.

The armed people ran over and attempted to restrain everyone in the room. They didn't get far.

Embassy held his arm out, causing vines to grab several people and throw them out of the window.

"What are you people waiting for? Henshin already!"

**Kage Energy Arms!**

"I can't, I'm still looking after this young man's condition." Buguese said. "Leon, Jane, you guys stay behind to help me." Leon and Jane hesitantly stayed behind as everyone else ran outside.

Outside, there was a small crowd of people watching as the guards were thrown outside.

The Spider Riders all ran outside. Sid got up and looked at them.

"Final game, Start!" he announced.

**Cherry Energy Arms!**

Genesis jumped between the group and Sigurd.

Hunter looked at the back of Genesis's head, his eyes glowing even more blue before they suddenly became a blood red color. He put on a blank expression as he held up the Blood Orange Lockseed and the Orange Energy Lockseed.

**Blood Orange! Orange Energy! Lock On!**

"Hunter?" Corona cautiously asked. Igneous simply held up his own Lockseed and opened it.

**Banana! Lock On!**

"Henshin…/Henshin!"

***Guitar Riff* / Come On!**

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Mix! Blood Orange****Arms: Janomichi! On Stage! Jinba Orange! SEI-HA! **

Baron stood at Genesis's side, pointing his weapon towards Sigurd. "Now, let's see how truly strong you are" Baron said to Sigurd.

However, Neo Bujin Gaim held out his DaiDaiArrow and slashed at Genesis's back, knocking him over. This action surprised even Baron and Sigurd.

"Gaim! What are you doing?!" Genesis spun around and swung his weapon at Neo Bujin Gaim, who jumped backwards.

_"__Helheim no shihai-sha, karera wa daredesu ka? _(The rulers of Helheim, who are they?)"

"Rulers of Helheim? Why would I tell you? What will you give me in return?"

_"__Sono riyu wa? _(Reason?)_" _Neo Bujin Gaim rested his DaiDaiArrow on his shoulder _"__Yoku tehajime no tame ni, watashi wa anata ga sunde moraou… _(Well for starters, I'll let you live…)"

_"__Nandato?!" _Genesis shouted.

Neo Bujin Gaim brandished his DaiDaiArrow.

"Oh? So you've decided which side you're on? Good for you! Now, what's with this Rulers of Helheim business?" Sigurd walked over to Neo Bujin Gaim and patted him on the shoulder. Neo Bujin Gaim passed his DaiDaiArrow to his left hand and drew the Musou Saber and slashed at Sigurd, knocking him back.

_"__Gokai shinaide kudasai. Watashi wa mada anata o nikumimasu. _(Don't get me wrong. I still hate you)" And with that, Neo Bujin Gaim slashed with both weapons at Sigurd.

Neo Bujin Gaim turned back to Genesis and ran at him.

However…

**Lion Arms: Run, The Charging Beast!**

Anima ran in and blocked the attack with her Lion Fist. Anima punched at Neo Bujin Gaim with her other fist.

Neo Bujin Gaim ducked under the attack and slashed at Anima, sending her flying only to be caught by Genesis.

"Are you okay, Erin-chan?" Genesis asked.

Anima nodded. The two got into ready stances as Neo Bujin Gaim came closer.

"Hunter…" Corona said from the sidelines.

Sparkle's eyes glowed as she pulled out her Budou Lockseed. Lumen sighed as he pulled out his Melon Energy. Magma and Slate followed as they pulled out their Kurumi and Donguri.

"Henshin"

**Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Melon Energy Arms!**

**Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

**Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!**

Ryugen, Zangetsu-Shin, Gridon, and Knuckle all stood nearby.

Sigurd held up his hand.

The armed people held up Lockseeds and clicked them open. A small arena formed around them (except for the armed people), surprising the watchers, who had just started to record the scene before them.

Invess appeared from Cracks. Among them were several Elementary, a Shika, a Byakko, a Komori, and a Lion.

Ryugen and Zangetsu-Shin ran at the Komori Invess while Gridon and Knuckle took the Shika and Byakko respectively. The Lion Invess knocked Anima away from Genesis.

Baron attempted to run in but was prevented by the Elementary Invess.

"Tch, fine!" Genesis shouted.

"Heh" Sigurd rested his Sonic Arrow on his shoulder.

_"__Iku zo!"_ Neo Bujin Gaim shouted.

The three ran at each other.

Neo Bujin Gaim slashed at Genesis only for him to block and slash at the two, Sigurd and Neo Bujin Gaim dodging the attack. Neo Bujin Gaim shot at Sigurd with an arrow, the attack catching him in the head before Genesis swung the Shin Kage DragFangStaff at him, slashing him across the chest and neck before Genesis focused his attention on Neo Bujin Gaim. Neo Bujin Gaim pulled on the yellow handle on his Musou Saber and slashed downwards. Genesis blocked when Neo Bujin Gaim fired four energy bullets from the Musou Saber and slashed with both sides of the DaiDaiArrow before firing an arrow.

_"__Oshietekudasai! _(Tell me!)" Neo Bujin Gaim demanded as he stepped closer to Genesis. Sigurd suddenly appeared and tackled him.

Sigurd sat on Neo Bujin Gaim's stomach as he slashed at his chest before Genesis stabbed at him.

Neo Bujin Gaim sat up and faced Genesis.

"What is wrong with you?! Why are you attacking me?!" Genesis demanded.

"_Daremo tatakau riyuu ga ari. Daremo tomeru koto wa dekinai._ (Everyone has their reason to fight. No one can be stopped)"

"Those words- Ranbu Escalation?! How do you know those words?!"

"_Ranbu Escalation?_ _Urusai, Embassy_ (Ranbu Escalation? Shut up, Embassy)" Neo Bujin Gaim slashed with both his weapons at Genesis.

"Tch. Fine then. Defeat me if you can, Baka-san!"

Neo Bujin Gaim ran at Genesis. The two clashed blades. Genesis swung at Neo Bujin Gaim's head. The Rider ducked under the swing and stabbed the DaiDaiArrow and Musou Saber into Genesis's stomach before slashing, sending Genesis backwards.

**Lock Off.**

**Lock, On!**

**Lock On!**

**Orange Energy!**

**1-10-100! Blood Orange ****Charge!**

Sigurd ran towards Neo Bujin Gaim, who pointed the DaiDaiArrow at him and released an arrow at his stomach before loading the gun and firing four more shots at his head. Sigurd fell backwards, his suit disintegrating. Neo Bujin Gaim placed the Lockseeds back on his belt, walked towards Sid and aimed his weapon towards the Riders head.

"_Saa, The End _(Now, The End)" Neo Bujin Gaim raised his weapon upwards and prepared to slash downwards.

A hand stopped him. Neo Bujin Gaim turned in place. Corona was standing there, holding onto his arm. "Hunter, stop" she ordered.

"Heh" He shook off her hand and prepared to slash again.

**Lime Arms: Rapier Of Speed!**

Neo Bujin Gaim dodged out of the way of a slash from Arrow, who continued trying to stab at him.

"Snap out of it!" she shouted.

She stabbed forward. However, Neo Bujin Gaim easily blocked it with his Musou Saber. Using the DaiDaiArrow, Neo Bujin Gaim blocked Genesis, who had run in to attack.

"Get rid of that Lockseed!" Genesis demanded, breaking the stalemate by bringing his weapon backwards out of the block and stabbing forward before punching at Neo Bujin Gaim. Neo Bujin Gaim dodged and slashed at Genesis.

The Rider dodged and the two carefully watched the others movements. Finally…

***Guitar Riff* Blood Orange ****Au Lait! Jinba Orange Au Lait!**

**Lock, On! Orange Energy!**

Neo Bujin Gaim fired an energy arrow at Genesis before jumping up. Genesis knocked the arrow aside, however, it split into multiple arrows at the impact and curved around before striking Genesis.

**_"_****_Neo Blood Kick!" _**Neo Bujin Gaim fell towards Genesis with his right foot outstretched.

Genesis tried to get into a defensive stance.

**Come On! Lime Sparking!**

All of a sudden, Arrow ran inbetween them and stabbed the ground with her LimeSlicer, an energy pillar forming between her and Neo Bujin Gaim.

Neo Bujin Gaim continued falling, breaking through the pillar and hitting Arrow in the chest, causing an explosion.

"Hunter!" Ryugen, Knuckle and Zangetsu-Shin shouted.

"Corona!" Baron and Gridon shouted.

"Embassy!" Anima screamed.

The explosion faded away, revealing that Neo Bujin Gaim, Arrow, and Genesis had fallen to the ground and their suits had faded away. Their weapons lay scattered on the ground next to them, beginning to fade away.

Hunter lay on the ground, panting as the red coloration in his eyes faded away. He sat up.

"What… happened?" he looked around, confused.

Corona managed to get onto her knees as Embassy sat up next to her.

"Here's my chance!"

Sid moved towards the three and picked up the DaiDaiArrow, which stopped fading away with the rest of the weapons when he grabbed it. Without a second thought, he lifted up Hunter by his arm and found his damaged Manacle. Without a second thought, he cut at it, causing it to drop to the ground. He promptly stepped on it, breaking it.

"No!" Hunter yelled.

From the remains, a light formed before flying away and forming Shadow.

"Shadow!" Hunter exclaimed.

Sid picked up Corona's arm next and cut at her Manacle as well before stomping on it, breaking it was well.

Venus formed and jumped at Sid, startling him.

"Stay away from them!" she shouted.

Sid dodged out of the way and threw the DaiDaiArrow out of the way.

"Henshin!"

**Soda! Cherry Energy Arms!**

Sigurd dodged out of the way of the two Spiders attacks.

"Get away from me you pesky Spiders!" he shouted.

"Then leave here!" Shadow demanded.

Sigurd snapped his fingers.

The Invess that were currently combating the Riders and had managed to keep them occupied jumped at the Spiders.

The Spiders stopped jumping around as they were held down and clawed at.

They screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Shadow!"

"Venus!"

Hunter and Corona both got up and tried to run.

"Stop! It's too dangerous!" Baron ran in and grabbed Corona by the arm, stopping her. Zangetsu-Shin did the same to Gaim, except wrapping his arm around his neck.

Ryugen and the other Riders attempted to run in when Sigurd snapped his fingers again, the Riders being attacked by the Invess who quickly abandoned the two injured Spiders.

Hunter and Corona were being held back as the two began trying to run towards Sigurd. Sigurd stood over the bodies of Shadow and Venus.

**Soda! Cherry Energy Sparking!**

"Hm. This is what happens when you decide to go against me!" Sigurd slashed downwards towards the Spiders.

The energy wave shot towards Venus and Shadow, driving into them and causing them to scream out in pain.

"NO!" Corona shouted.

Then all was quiet.

From the side, Z and Aqune appeared and looked on, seeing what was happening.

The wave faded away, revealing the bodies of Shadow and Venus.

Sigurd began laughing as he started walking away, the force field fading away.

Hunter and Corona broke out of Baron and Zangetsu-Shins grip, running to their respective Spiders.

"Shadow! Shadow! Hang on!"

"Venus, hang in there, please!"

Z got closer when something began burning in his pocket.

"Ow! Hot!" he pulled the Spider Lockseed out of his pocket. He unlocked it quickly as it flew towards the bodies of Shadow and Venus.

It absorbed their bodies before it relocked itself and flew back into Z's hand, three of the eight slices on the inside now lit up.

"Z… what are you doing?!" Hunter ran at Z and grabbed him by his collar.

"They're fine! I hope… this Lockseed is going to keep the Spiders safe for now, please just trust me!" He pleaded.

Corona watched the two before she turned back around and crawled somewhere. She began tearing up and started crying.

She sat over her broken Manacle.

* * *

Inside a throne room, a man sat at a throne alone while he watched a screen before him. He watched as Shadow and Venus were absorbed into the Spider Lockseed.

"Tch. Hayase, Tsubasa, I request your presence."

Two people walked out of the shadows.

"The plot to kill off the Spiders is failing."

"We're working on it, we weren't expecting Sagara to give our little brother an advantage" the girl of the two said.

"But don't worry, if we can manage to get rid of the rest then they'll be taken down quite easier" the boy said.

"Even so, jamming their communications between the Spiders and their Riders didn't discourage them much" the man in the throne said.

"Well what did you expect? Their days been stressed out from start to finish so I don't think they'd have noticed anyways" the girl said.

"Besides, if we can get rid of our little brother, then we can take them down easier to better our chances of gaining The Golden Fruit." The boy said.

"…you'd kill your own brother? Even if he doesn't remember you?" the man in the throne asked.

"Kill? Don't get us wrong, we wouldn't kill Ginga."

"We're simply going to discourage him. There's no way he can grow strong enough to take down your army if we give him a bit of a talk"

The man in the throne smiled. "Interesting. Very well, continue with your plotting. Now leave my sight"

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Gaim's symbol and the Orange, Pine, Ichigo, Suika, Blood Orange, Orange Energy, Kachidoki, Arashi, and Wizard Legend Rider Lockseeds along with the Sakura Huricane and Dandeliner LockVehicles.**


	30. Spider 27

Spider 27: Helheim

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language: _"__Orange __Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange ****Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange __Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange **__**Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: **

**While unconscious, Hunter is visited in a dream by Sagara, who gives Hunter new Lockseeds after finding Hunter's reasons for fighting.**

**In the Inner World, Z and Aqune face off against Liz and her forces, eventually managing to get to the Outer World.**

**Back in the Outer World, Z and Aqune arrive just in time to see Shadow and Venus put into a comatose state by Sigurd before they absorb them into the Spider Lockseed.**

**Meanwhile, a mysterious man in a throne converses with two people who have been plotting to defeat Z and the Spider Riders.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

Z stood with his Sengoku Driver on his waist in front of two people.

"So, why are you fighting us? You honestly don't know who we are?" the girl asked.

"Why do I care who you are?! For all I know you're with Sigurd or Liz!"

"Wrong, Ginga." The girl said.

"We are MUCH more important to you then them" the boy said.

"What are you talking about? Enough of this!" Z held up his Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Now now Ginga, is this any way to talk to your family?" the boy asked.

Z paused. "W-What?" he lowered his arm.

"That's right Ginga" the boy said.

"It's us, your brother and sister"

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Magma and Slate)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she sees the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and Unmei.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes between them, the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction, Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders.

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Orange, Dragonfruit, Banana, Kage Dragonfruit, Budou, Marionberry, and Melon Energy Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Z got Hunter to release his grip by assuring him that the Spiders were safe.

"Yes Hunter, yes! The Spiders should be okay! I'll ask Embassy later, just have faith! I'll tell Corona they're fine too!" he turned to Sigurd in frustration.

He pulled out his Dragonfruit Lockseed and prepared to open it.

However…

Ryugen tackled Sigurd and knocked him over. The dragon Rider pulled out her Budou Ryuhou and unleashed several blasts to his chest when he was getting back up.

"Unforgivable… you truly are unforgivable!" Ryugen put both of her hands on her gun.

Ryugen blasted Sigurd further and further back.

Suddenly, she froze and lowered her gun.

If one looked closely, they could say the purple eyes on her helmet had glowed slightly red.

"Someone like you… how do you expect to win at all?" she giggled.

"Sparkle?" Zangetsu-Shin cautioned.

"You're pathetic. You're weak, a true coward who simply managed to luck into getting a Genesis Driver… actually, it's more like you STOLE it!" she laughed even harder.

Z looked at the scene before him.

"Please tell me we don't have a crazy-Mitsuzane-possessed-Sparkle on our hands!" he whined.

"Apparently we do" Embassy nodded.

Sigurd growled and fired an arrow at Ryugen. Ryugen dove out of the way and blasted Sigurd in the face.

"How does it feel? I mean, you're getting beat by a little girl while you have a superior Driver!" Ryugen laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Sigurd charged at Ryugen.

Ryugen danced around, moving out of the way of every attack and movement that Sigurd made. She pulled at the back of the handle of the Budou Ryuhou, charging it with energy

She eventually rested her gun at the back of Sigurd's head and pulled the trigger, launching him away.

"Hey… does anyone have a Lockseed I could have?" Ryugen turned to the bystanders.

The other Riders were standing there, shocked by what they were seeing.

"No? Fine then" she sighed and pulled out a Lockseed of her own before activating them on her belt.

Ryugen danced out of the way of a slash from Sigurd and allowed her arms to form.

**Hai! Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

Ryugen held up her Kiwi Gekirin and twirled them around herself before throwing them at Sigurd.

The Kiwi Gekirin struck Sigurd, sending him further and further away when Ryugen caught them again.

**Hai! Kiwi Sparking!**

The Kiwi Gekirin charged with energy.

Ryugen threw the Kiwi Gekirin. They flew around Sigurd, causing the Rider to slash at them, attempting to knock them out of the air. Ryugen jumped into the air and activated her belt again, kicking outwards.

**Hai! Kiwi Au Lait!**

Ryugen landed a kick on Sigurd's chest, sending the Cherry Rider flying backwards.

Sigurd tumbled across the ground, his Driver and Lockseed falling off. His Lockseed flew towards Ryugen, who caught it.

Ryugen began giggling evilly. It started getting louder, and soon she was laughing loudly.

"Sparkle…" Hunter said.

"I don't think Mitsuzane was ever like this" Z commented.

Ryugen stopped laughing and reached to her belt, closing the Kiwi Lockseed. When the Ryugen Ride Wear vanished, Sparkle stood there for a total of three seconds before she collapsed, dropping the Cherry Energy Lockseed.

"Sparkle!" Zangetsu-Shin ran to his sister. Gridon ran in to assist him.

However, Sid stopped him by pulling out a pistol and shooting. The Riders stopped, startled by the shot.

Sid grabbed the Cherry Energy Lockseed and fired another bullet, startling the Riders once more before he ran off.

"Just leave him, he's not worth our time" Embassy said.

* * *

Hours Later…

Hunter sat inside the abandoned building with his arms tied behind him. His Driver was nearby, but it was in Corona's hands. At another part of the room was Embassy, Z, and Aqune. Lumen was also there, but he was leaning against the wall.

"So let me get this straight, Hunter recently lost control of himself and transformed into 'Neo Bujin Gaim'?" Z asked.

"Sounds about right, Zet-kun" Embassy confirmed.

"Hey, can someone get me some food? I'm really hungry" Hunter spoke up.

"But that doesn't make sense to me, how it is possible that the Blood Orange Lockseed could possess Hunter? Bujin Gaim was destroyed" Aqune said.

"That is correct, but Bujin Gaim was also not human and was basically just a suit of armor. Destroy that armor and the spirit goes free" Embassy said.

"So, you're saying that Bujin Gaim's spirit possessed the Blood Orange Lockseed?" Z asked.

"Yes, and because Hunter is Gaim, that means that he's the closest thing Bujin Gaim had to a counterpart. So it was much easier for Bujin Gaim to possess Hunter then Sparkle"

"That explains why Sparkle couldn't use the Blood Orange Lockseed." Lumen spoke up.

"However, I never expected that Bujin Gaim would use Hunter to transform into a more powerful form." Embassy sighed.

"With this information, I figure that we now have to figure out how to get Bujin Gaim to release his hold on Hunter" Z reasoned.

"Actually… you guys are wrong" Hunter spoke up again.

The people in the room turned to Hunter.

"What?" Corona said.

"The truth is, when I transformed into Neo Bujin Gaim for the first time, I felt something take control, but I let it because I wanted to protect Corona. And when I transformed again, I was simply going to attack Embassy because otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten the information I needed" Hunter admitted.

"Information? What are you talking about?" Lumen demanded.

"I was visited by someone named Sagara, and he told me about a group of beings. He said they were the Rulers of Helheim and that if I could defeat Embassy then I could get the information about them from him" Hunter said.

"That Sagara!" Embassy hissed in anger.

"Hunter… come with me" Lumen undid the ropes and grabbed Hunter's Driver from Corona.

"Where are we going?" Hunter asked.

"Don't worry about it" Lumen passed Hunter his Lockseeds and Driver. "Embassy, I need a portal"

Embassy sighed and created a portal to in the air. "This portal will take you to Helheim, but in order to get back to the Outer World, you'll need the key or a LockVehicle that can fly"

Lumen nodded before he entered the portal with Hunter in tow.

Hesitantly, Corona followed.

"Corona, what are you-" Z started.

"I need to keep an eye on Hunter. He's still not well" she admitted.

Z nodded and handed her the key.

"Good enough for me" Embassy closed the portal.

"This way" Lumen walked in a direction. Hunter and Corona looked at each other briefly before following Lumen.

* * *

Z turned to Embassy.

"Hey, Embassy, do you know what's up with this Lockseed?" Z pulled out the Spider Lockseed and showed it to Embassy.

Embassy eyed the Lockseed. "What is that? Where did you get it?" he snatched it from Z.

"That's the thing. I found it in Helheim after Sagara appeared to me. I don't know what this is for, but ever since I got it, whenever a Spider is close to death or something like that, the Lockseed will heat up and absorb the Spider, presumably putting them in stasis."

"What? I've never heard of a Lockseed like that!" Embassy looked over the Lockseed.

"So far, the Spiders that have been absorbed are Shadow, Venus, and Portia. And three of the slots are on. I don't know what can happen when it reaches eight slots though"

Embassy sighed. "I'll think about it. I'm going out for a walk" he waved.

"I'll come with you" Erin quickly said, only to freeze. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Fine, whatever. Just try not to annoy me" Embassy walked out the door.

Erin followed after Embassy.

* * *

Sid angrily shoved everything off his desk. He grabbed his chess board and broke it over his leg.

"Those Spider Riders… they're unforgivable!" he grabbed one of the chess pieces and gripped it tightly, crumbling it in his hand.

"I will kill them all" he snarled.

"How can you do that when any ONE of them are stronger than you in terms of… well, ANYTHING really!" Akira laughed at the other side of the room.

Sid turned and growled at Akira before he punched at him. The younger boy simply dodged out of the way, laughing as he did.

Akira laughed as he ran from the room.

"What a rotten kid" Sid snarled. He turned on the cameras and switched the views.

"There has to be something I can do! I won't stop until they're all dead!"

Eventually, he stopped when he got to something that caught his attention.

He put on a large, evil grin. "Perfect" he got up and ran out the door.

* * *

Hinata Ryusei walked by herself down the street. She passed by the remains of the arcade and looked over it. She gulped and continued walking down the street.

The girl continued on her way.

Hinata stopped however when she saw someone walking down the street in her direction.

It was Embassy and Erin. They noticed Hinata.

"Oh? It's you again" Embassy said.

"Embassy, you know her?"

"You don't she was a part of the singing competition we were a part of. She won."

Hinata froze and slowly started backing up in fear. She tripped over something and fell onto her back before trying to crawl backwards.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Embassy asked.

He took one step forward.

"Stay away from me!"

Embassy froze.

"What are you talking about?!" Erin demanded.

"You're- you're a monster, just like that one guy!"

"Wow, you're unbelievably naïve. I'm a monster, yes. But nothing like _that _guy! He was just some useless Trooper. Now what was his name again? Steven?"

"What are you talking about?" Erin was confused.

Hinata got up and prepared to run away…

…only to find a panting Sid running in her direction.

"Stop right there!" he stopped running and pulled out a gun, pointing at her.

"I grow tired of you Spider Riders" he shouted.

Embassy raised his arm as Sid pulled the trigger. Embassy used a vine to pull Hinata out of the way.

"AAH!" Erin cried out.

Embassy turned in shock.

Erin collapsed to the ground, crying out and holding her left shoulder.

"Erin-chan!"

Sid pulled the trigger two more times. The bullet hit Hinata, causing her to scream out in pain as the bullet hit her stomach. The last bullet hit Embassy in his chest.

Embassy fell to the ground, falling unconscious.

"Embassy!" Erin screamed.

By now, any civilians had fled.

Sid lowered his gun and walked towards Erin.

"H-Henshin!"

**Lion Arms: Run, The Charging Beast!**

Anima held her Lion Fist up and bit back a scream as she ran at Sid.

**Cherry Energy Arms!**

Sigurd slashed with his Sonic Arrow at Anima, catching her across the shoulder. Anima screamed out in pain.

Sigurd cut at Anima's injured arm over and over again before he fired at her chest with an arrow.

Anima tumbled across the ground. She attempted to get up but Sigurd had lifted her up by the injured arm.

**Cherry Energy Sparking!**

Sigurd slashed at Anima's arm and stomach, sending the girl flying. Anima's Ride Wear dissolved, changing her back into Erin.

Sigurd moved over to Erin and checked her arm.

"One of these things. Good, it's not a waste of bullets then"

Sigurd stomped onto her arm, breaking the Manacle and causing Erin to scream in pain.

Sigurd quickly locked his Lockseed onto his Sonic Arrow.

**Lock Off.**

**Lock, On!**

Sigurd aimed his Sonic Arrow at the forming ball of light and fired.

**Cherry Energy!**

Sigurd released an energy bolt into the ball of light as it formed a large spider. The attack hit and when the spider formed, it fell to the ground.

"Anima!" Erin cried.

Sigurd turned to Erin and placed the blade of the Sonic Arrow at her throat.

However, a small object flew past him and absorbed the body of Anima. It fell to the ground after a clicking noise. It was the Spider Lockseed.

"Stop…"

Sigurd turned to the source of the voice.

Embassy was covered in a golden glow as he got off of the ground.

"You hurt me, I understand, but you hurt those I care about? Now I'm going to kill you" he hissed.

Sigurd pulled out his pistol and held it towards Embassy.

"What can you do? Get your Driver out and I'll kill you where you stand. How will it feel? Dying in such a pathetic way."

Embassy smirked.

"Who said anything about a Driver?"

A couple of vines grabbed Sigurd's arm and pulled it back. He pulled the trigger accidentally.

Embassy's fist clenched and vines covered him, changing him into the Wyvern OverLord.

The Wyvern OverLord drew the KagEnder and pressed the button on it, extending it to it's full length. He moved towards Sigurd and slashed across his chest. The Wyvern OverLord wrapped his fingers around Sigurd's neck and lifted him off of the ground before throwing him into a nearby wall, lodging him in there.

Erin was trying to crawl to Hinata.

The Wyvern OverLord slashed with both sides of the KageEnder, a black and a white wave of energy shooting from each respective end and making contact with Sigurd.

Sigurd fell to his knees and began falling to the ground when the Wyvern OverLord wrapped his fingers around Sigurd's neck, lifting him up and choking him.

"Now die" The Wyvern OverLord hissed.

The Wyvern OverLord turned in place and slammed Sigurd's helmet into the wall over and over again, breaking it open. The Wyvern OverLord dropped Sigurd to the ground, revealing his helmet was open and that he was bleeding heavily. The Wyvern OverLord lifted the KagEnder lance up into the air and prepared to stab downwards.

"Embassy!" a weak cry called.

The Wyvern OverLord turned to Erin.

She was on the ground near Hinata, her head over Hinata's mouth before she looked back at the Wyvern Overlord.

"She's not breathing!" Erin shouted.

The Wyvern OverLord looked down at Sigurd then back at Erin. He growled and stomped on Sigurd's face, breaking his nose before he ran to Hinata and Erin, lifting them up and carrying them away.

Sigurd laid on the ground, half-conscious as he began bleeding.

"You appear to be in quite the predicament. Allow me and my subordinates to help you." A female voice said.

Several black figures appeared and lifted Sigurd up, carrying him away as a familiar female stood nearby, giggling evilly and quite dementedly.

* * *

Lumen led Hunter and Corona through Helheim.

"Lumen? Where are we going?" Corona asked.

"Can we take a break? I'm really hungry" Hunter said.

"Put your Driver on" Lumen sighed and strapped his Genesis Driver on before pulling off a Lockseed from a branch. It changed into a black and white Lockseed. Lumen opened it and put it on Hunter's Sengoku Driver.

"When your Sengoku Driver is equipped, energy from the Lockseed that is placed on it is filtered and given to the body as sustenance."

"What? Seriously?!" Hunter looked down at his belt.

"Why have you never told us this? This could have helped us a long time ago!" Corona told Lumen.

"Look we don't have time for this" Lumen kept walking.

"Come on, can't we at least talk about it?" Hunter asked.

"No. Now focus. If you think of a question you might have remember you're supposed to be upset over Shadow and Venus now being in a comatose state."

That shut Hunter up.

The three eventually reached a cliff.

"Lumen, what are we here for?" Hunter asked.

Lumen simply pointed past the edge of the cliff.

Hunter and Corona looked off the edge of the cliff. Hunter's breath caught in his throat.

"What is that?" he demanded.

"That is the city that has been taken over by Helheim" Lumen calmly stated.

True to his word, past the cliff, there were the remains of a stone town. It was covered with vines and Helheim fruits and appeared to be in decay.

"This is the fate of anything that Helheim has set its sights on. Helheim will absorb anything, and this city is proof of that. Proof of a culture and race of beings that have been reduced to Invess, mindlessly roaming around Helheim with no purpose and no soul. This is what will happen to Earth."

Lumen began walking down a path into the city.

"Hey!" Hunter followed after him, unable to take his eyes off the city. Corona followed as well.

* * *

Two figures watched the abandoned building through a Crack.

"I think it's time we made our presence known to Ginga." The girl of the two said.

"Agreed, but we need to possess that little girl. She'll be a perfect distraction." the boy said.

* * *

Z sat with Aqune on the roof of the building.

"So what now? We finally got back up here" Z said.

"Don't get too comfortable, we still have the fact that Sigurd is still here and Liz could show up at any moment" Aqune said.

"Aqune, we've had a long couple of days. I just want to relax." Z laid on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Fine." Aqune sighed.

"You're not even going to try to argue with me?"

"Well you're right. We do need some time to relax" Aqune laid down next to Z as well.

"Who knows how long we have" Z said.

Aqune pulled out a yellow Lockseed with the identification L.S.-18. "I got this Lockseed a while ago. But I don't know what it can do yet"

Z looked at the Lockseed and took it from Aqune.

"I've never seen a Lockseed like this before."

"You haven't?"

"No. Truth is, there are a lot of Lockseeds and such that I haven't really seen yet. I'm excited for when they finally show up"

"Really? Do you have any idea when they'll show up?"

"Well, there are some Lockseeds that showed up along with new Riders in the original timeline. The truth is, the Gaim story is known throughout the world in another dimension, but it's just a story on television there."

"Another dimension?"

"I'll have to explain this dimension deal to you guys sometime. But for now, just wait until the Gaiden stories start."

"Side stories? What are you talking about?" Aqune turned to Z.

"Just wait. If Lumen starts talking about how we should watch out for another Kamen Rider"

"Z, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go check on Akarui"

Z got up and walked downstairs, Aqune following.

Z and Aqune walked into a room. Inside the room were Akarui, Aorui, and Buguese. Akarui laid on a makeshift bed while Aorui was at his side. Buguese was off to the side, looking down at a clipboard.

"How is he?" Z asked.

"He's dying. I don't know how to treat his illness because I've never seen anything like this at all. I don't think he'll have long" Buguese said.

"So that's it? He's going to die?" Z asked.

"Why do you care? He's tried to kill you so many times"

"I know. And I honestly feel I should hate him. But look at that girl near him. They're a part of "The Light" or whatever that organization is. Yet they came to **us** for help. Something's going on here. And besides, look at that girl. She knew he hated us yet she came to us for help. If she's that desperate, he might just be all that she has left. And besides, why would I let him die if he deserves to die on the battlefield" Z stated.

Buguese just looked right at Z. "That last part of your speech didn't even match the rest. But fine, you've somehow convinced me to help."

"So, do you have any idea on what to do?" Aqune asked.

"Well, if possible I could look into the illness and see what kind of treatment works on it, but tha-"

The door burst open and the Wyvern OverLord came in carrying Hinata and Erin.

"These two have been shot and they need medical care" was all he said.

* * *

Lumen, Hunter, and Corona all walked through the city. They entered a building.

"This city is the remains of a species, as I've said. Every Invess you've faced is either a member of the species or a human who's eaten the Helheim fruit. Helheim simply cannot be stopped" Lumen said.

Hunter looked over what appeared to be an old table. "You're lying!" Hunter said. "We can stop Helheim-"

"No we can't." Lumen interrupted. "Back in the Inner World, we had a team of researchers who helped inside a camp in Helheim. We had tech that was given to us by a mysterious benefactor. We don't know who delivered it or why, but we put it to good use. I was decided to use the Zangetsu Driver and I chose my team. It consisted of me, Buguese, Grasshop, Beerain, and Stags. We lied about hating each other and hid the truth from Mantid in order to get a head start on figuring out what to do with Helheim in secret. We were full of hope. However…

"We found nothing that could provide vital to fighting Helheim. Buguese formulated a plan that would help thousands, if not millions of lives."

"A plan?" Corona got out.

"Around a billion Sengoku Drivers would be made. They would be mass-production Drivers that would give the user the suit of the Rider who we collected the most data on. And since I destroyed the belt of Kurokage Trooper, we copied that data we could get from that and passed it on to every other Driver we could make."

"…wait, mass-production? But you said only a billion. There are around seven billion people in the Outer World and who knows how many in the Inner World!" Hunter shouted.

"We don't have the resources or the time to create the Drivers. The data collected on you Riders of Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, etc… they are now being used to tune the mass-production Drivers."

"But that means that there are countless people who are going to die in both the Inner and Outer World due to Helheim!" Hunter shouted.

"No… not due to Helheim…" Lumen sighed regretfully.

"What do you mean not due to Helheim?" Corona cautiously asked.

"Because. I had no choice. I asked Buguese to set up a plan that would kill off most of the population. The survivors would get the Drivers"

Hunter looked at Lumen in absolute horror.

"Lumen… why?!" Corona demanded.

"There's no choice we have. If I-"

Lumen was interrupted by Hunter punching him in the cheek with enough force to send him facefirst into the wall and leave an indent.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Hunter shouted.

He pulled out his Genesis Driver.

"Hunter, how did you-?!" Corona looked over herself.

"Sorry Corona, I had to take it. I knew that I had to… in case Lumen was going to do something I wouldn't like. I was right!" he switched his Sengoku Driver for his Genesis Driver and pulled out his Orange Energy Lockseed.

**Orange Energy!**

"Henshin!"

Lumen turned to Hunter with a large bruise on his cheek and a wound on his forehead. He had blood leaking out of the wound and out of his nose. Wiping it, he activated his own Driver.

"Henshin"

**Melon Energy!**

**Soda!**

Gaim-Shin and Zangetsu-Shin slashed at each other.

Gaim-Shin kicked at Zangetsu-Shin, knocking him back before he ducked under a slash.

Zangetsu-Shin immediately turned around and fired an arrow at Gaim-Shin, catching him in the chest.

"Calm down! Nothing good will come out of fighting!" Zangetsu-Shin admonished Gaim-Shin.

**Orange! Lock On! Orange Charge!**

Gaim-Shin attached the Orange Lockseed to his DaiDaiArrow. "And what good will come of the murder of billions of people!?"

**Melon! Lock On! Melon Charge!**

Zangetsu-Shin attached the Melon Lockseed to his Sonic Arrow. "There's no other option! Helheim is spreading unchecked and has been for years! There's nothing we can do!"

The two Riders charged. The DaiDaiArrow charged with orange energy while the Sonic Arrow charged with green energy. The two weapons made contact, causing a wave of orange and green energy to shoot from the two weapons making contact.

"It's better one billion humans than having none at all! The only reason we are doing this is so the humans don't have to die by Helheim!" Zangetsu-Shin argued.

**Soda! Melon Energy Sparking!**

"You really are just a kid who lucked into the throne! What's the point of even trying to save lives if you're just going to try and kill off most of the population?!"

**Soda! Orange Energy Sparking!**

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

"What choice do you have!?"

The two stepped back and slashed with their weapons, their own respective wave of energy shooting out and making contact, causing the two to fly backwards.

**Soda! Orange Energy Squash!**

Gaim-Shin spun around and planted his feet onto the wall before jumping off and spinning around, aiming his right foot at Zangetsu-Shin.

**"****Burai Energy Kick!" **

**Soda! Melon Energy Squash!**

Zangetsu-Shin got up and let his weapon charge with energy.

**"****Slaying Moon: Massacre!" **

The two attacks made contact and caused an explosion.

Corona shielded her eyes from the dust. When she looked again, she saw Zangetsu-Shin and Gaim-Shin standing there, just barely panting while they pointed their weapons at each other.

The two reared their weapons back before they charged.

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Buguese asked Embassy.

"That Sid guy showed up and shot me, Hinata, and Erin-chan. I was hoping you could help" Embassy said.

"…can't you heal yourselves and them?" Buguese asked.

"There is such a thing as bullets you know" Embassy hissed.

"Just extract them and heal them"

"That's the problem" Z spoke up. "Say we hurt someone with a sword. We can easily remove the sword and heal them because we know where the wound is."

"However, if a bullet enters the body, we need to be careful so to not wound the inside of the body anymore. And we don't know what kind of gun or bullets Sid used, so it's possible the bullet may have split apart and spread throughout the body." Embassy finished.

"So, you guys are saying that because the "bullet" may have split apart that you may not know where it spread across the body in order to heal it? And that we need to extract every piece of it?" Aqune asked.

"Aqune do you even know what a bullet is?" Z tilted his head.

"No."

"Okay, well if I am going to do this then-" Buguese was interrupted by the door slamming open.

Slate ran in. "Sparkle ran away!"

"What?!" Aqune shouted.

"You guys go ahead and find her, I'll be fine" Embassy said.

Z hesitantly nodded and the three left the room.

"So what are we going to do?" Z asked.

The three went outside with Will, Leon, Jane, and Magma waiting for them.

"We need to split up and find out where she is" Magma said.

"I saw her run out the door but I don't know where, she vanished as soon as she got out the door" Leon said.

"Okay, Will, you stay here and keep watch in case she comes back. Leon, Jane, and Magma, you guys go look for her that way while Aqune, Slate and I will go this way" Z said.

"Wait, I want to help!" Will said.

"Will, I'm sorry but you need to stay here in case something happens out there. If something does then we need every Rider to transform." Z said.

"But…"

"Come on guys" the six ran off in separate directions.

Will remained, looking after everyone with sadness before he walked back inside.

* * *

Z, Aqune, and Slate ran down the street.

"So, any idea where she would run?" Aqune asked.

"I don't know she just started freaking out and acting crazy before she ran away."

"That's it?" Aqune said.

"Maybe it has to do with what happened earlier today" Slate said.

"Even so, we have to find out what's wrong with her" Aqune declared.

_It's strange. Not even Mitsuzane was like this. What could have affected her like this?... or… who?_

Z kept quiet.

**_Ginga…_**

Z stopped. The other two stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Aqune asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything" Slate commented.

**_Come… Ginga…_**

Z looked around for the source of the voice.

"Z?" Aqune said.

"I'll be fine, you guys go ahead" he waved.

"Come on Z, don't worry about it" Slate urged.

**_Ginga… over here… follow my voice…_**

"Guys… just go ahead"

Z followed where he thought the voice was coming from.

Aqune began following when an explosion happened nearby.

"Come on!" Slate shouted.

Aqune looked at Z for a moment before she followed after Slate.

The two continued running for a while.

"Hey, what's up with you and Z?" Slate asked.

"What do you mean?" Aqune asked in reply.

"Well, you guys are a lot closer now then before we left the Inner World. What happened?"

"Nothing important. Now let's go find Sp-"

Once again, Aqune was interrupted as she stopped and looked to the side, in an alleyway.

Sparkle was standing there with her Driver equipped.

"Sparkle?" Slate said.

Sparkle ran at the two of them, surprising them. Sparkle ran by and eventually stopped at the other end of the street.

"Sparkle, what is all of this about?" Slate asked.

Sparkle only giggled and soon after, the grin dropped from her face. Her eyes stared right at them.

"Slate, look" Aqune pointed. "Her eyes, they're almost bright red and green…"

Sparkle held her hand up, revealing a yellow Lockseed with the code L.S.-18.

Aqune's eyes widened and she quickly reached into her pockets.

"What's wrong?' Slate asked.

"That Lockseed, I think Sparkle just took it from my pockets" Aqune said.

Sparkle's eyes flashed a yellow color. "Hen…shin" she clicked open the Lockseed.

**Starfruit!**

Above Sparkle's head, a Crack formed. From the Crack, there was a yellow and green Armor Parts that was almost like the Kiwi Armor Parts in shape except the port was on the side and the Armor parts was rotated so the star design of the fruit was facing horizontally.

Sparkle placed the Lockseed onto her belt and calmly activated the Cutting Blade.

**Lock On! Hai!**

The Armor Parts descended onto her shoulders, forming her standard Ryugen Ride Wear.

The sides slid down in a way reminiscent of the Marionberry Armor Parts. The back flipped over, revealing the silver inside. The front of the Armor Parts slid down onto her chest, creating a star shaped emblem.

Her helmet was the standard Ryugen helmet but with bright yellow eyes and star points jutting out of her helmet in the back.

In her right hand, a gun-like weapon formed. It was yellow along with a star shape. One portion formed the handle while another formed a lever above the handle. The third one formed a scope as the top-most portion of the star. The barrel of the gun formed one of the remaining two points while the final portion was a blade-like weapon. This was the Star Juu.

**Starfruit Arms: Sparkle, Shine! Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Ryugen separated one half of the Star Juu from the other, revealing that it was two weapons with the inside that connected them being green.

Ryugen held up both of her Star Juu's towards Aqune and Slate before she pulled the triggers.

"Henshin!"

**Sakura Arms: Blossom, The Queen!**

**Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!**

Aqune and Slate dove out of the way before they transformed into Unmei and Knuckle. The two got into ready stances as Ryugen charged.

* * *

Igneous stood by himself at the docks. He looked over the water.

He pulled out his Sengoku Driver and looked at it.

"This power… why was I chosen for it?"

"Are you a Kamen Rider?" a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Who's asking?" Igneous turned to the source. There was a female figure in a hood standing in the distance.

"I will destroy anyone who is connected to THAT man's legacy! Henshin!"

**Ringo! Lock On!**

Igneous placed his Driver onto his waist and pulled out his Lockseed. "I don't care who you are! If it's a fight you want… then you've got it! Henshin."

**Banana! Lock On!**

**Come On!**

**Ringo Arms: / Banana Arms:**

**Desire Forbidden Fruits~ / Knight Of Spear!**

* * *

Z followed the voice down an alleyway.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

"It's us"

Z turned to the side and put on his Sengoku Driver. "Who are you guys? I'm not afraid to take you down if I need to!"

"So, why are you fighting us? You honestly don't know who we are?" the girl asked.

"Why do I care who you are?! For all I know you're with Sigurd or Liz!"

"Wrong, Ginga." The girl said.

"We are MUCH more important to you then them" the boy said.

"What are you talking about? Enough of this!" Z held up his Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Now now Ginga, is this any way to talk to your family?" the boy asked.

Z paused. "W-What?" he lowered his arm.

"That's right Ginga" the boy said.

"It's us, your brother and sister"

"Brother… and sister?"

"It's me, Hayase Kazuraba" the boy said.

"And me, Tsubasa Kazuraba" the girl said.

"Hayase… Tsubasa…? Why, why don't I remember you?!"

"I don't know. Now come on, Ginga." Tsubasa smiled and held her arm out.

Z looked at her hand and then between Hayase and Tsubasa. He slowly walked towards them, holding his arm hesitantly out.

"Tell me what you know about my past. Then… then we'll go "home""

Z grabbed Tsubasa's hand.

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Dreigon's Lockseeds with the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, Mikan, Grapefruit, Melon Energy, the Decade Legend Rider Lockseed, and the LilyRunner LockVehicle.**


	31. Spider 28

Spider 28: Triumphant Storm (End Of Arc III)

* * *

**A/N I'm just going to confirm that Z and Embassy gave the others Lion LockAnimals to use as phones to communicate during emergencies. They did this off-screen during one of the time skips.**

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language: _"__Orange __Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, and Emphasis: **Orange ****Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange __Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange **__**Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: After Hunter transformed into Neo Bujin Gaim once again, Lumen decided to take Hunter and Corona****to Helheim to find out the truth behind it, only for Hunter to retaliate by attacking Lumen, resulting in a battle between Gaim-Shin and Zangetsu-Shin. **

**Meanwhile, in the Outer World, Sparkle runs away after defeating Sigurd, resulting in six members of the group to search for her. However, Z is separated from Aqune and Slate, causing the two to face Sparkle alone when she transforms into the new Starfruit Arms!**

**By himself, Z discovers two people who claim to be his brother and sister.**

* * *

**Sometime in the Future:**

"What'll you two do now?" Sigurd taunted.

Hunter paused before he looked back up at the army behind Sigurd and Liz. His eyes glowed a brighter blue as he opened his mouth.

"_Ore__ge ima te ni ireta Chikara ga donna mono demo! _(No matter what the power I've obtained is!)" he shouted.

Z looked at Hunter and smirked before he replied as well.

"_Dare yori mo saki wo iku. Rikutsu ni kawari wa nai sa! _(I'll stay ahead of everyone else. My ideals won't change!)"

The two held up their Lockseeds and unlocked them before slamming them onto their belts and locking them and hitting the Cutting Blades.

**Lock On!**

**Kachidoki! (Triumphant!)**

**Arashi! (Storm!)**

**Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutshujin!(Take The Field)! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

**Rise Up! Arashi Arms: Rising Hero! Storm the Field! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

* * *

Begin Theme: Point of No Return By: Mahiro Takasugi (Sung By Z and Hunter)

**(Music) **Several vines cover the screen before they are cut and fall to the ground slowly to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon". Several Rider's armor are shown.

**(Dare mo boku no koto nante) **Embassy, and Z are seen facing each other, a Sengoku Driver on Z's waist and a Genesis Driver on Embassy's.

**(Ridai nante shite kurenai darou) **They get their Lockseeds out as silhouettes of their Rider forms and another form appear above them.

**(Kanatan ni rikai sareru) **Hunter is laying on the ground, covered in injuries and his destroyed Manacle in his right hand.

**(Hodo boku date asahaka ja nai) **A single tear falls from his eye and he tightens his grip on his Manacle as he is replaced by Gaim Orange Arms.

**(Shikareta rail wo hazure) **Corona is on her knees on the ground, her tears freely slipping out with her Manacle on the ground in front of her.

**(Jama na target tsugi tsugi keshite) **Igneous looks down at the Manacle in his hand and prepares to throw it into the ocean, but hesitates.

**(Kampeki na jiyuu dake wo motometa) **Sparkle and Lumen stand by themselves at a garden, digging a hole before they drop an item respectively in, their Manacles.

**(Ubau no mo atareu no mo) **Akarui Fennikusu runs forward towards an apparition of two people, presumably Dreigon and Kage Dreigon, but he stops and grips the space above heart in pain as red feathers start to fall around him.

**(Boku ga kimeru) **His skin starts to change and he transforms into his Invess form before spontaneously combusting.

**(Sore koso ga tsuyosa nandarou?) **Aqune walks forward, a distant look in her eyes but stops when she sees the Girl In White in front of her.

**(Naraba mayowazu ni tsukisusumu dake sa) **The Girl In White sighs and points behind her, seeing Spider Rider Unmei behind her.

**(I Miss You) **Aqune reaches for Unmei when flower petals start to swirl around her, stopping her.

**(Modoranai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Hunter and Z stand side-by-side, facing Embassy, who holds up his Energy Lockseed while they hold up their own respective Lockseeds.

**(Mou dare mo hitsuyou to shinai) **They start running when all of a sudden, they change into their Rider forms in a flash of light.

**(Sekai no mannaka ni tatsu) **Corona, Aqune, and Igneous look between the two, not sure what to do when they change into Arrow, Baron, and Unmei.

**(Chikara wo te ni ireru tame nara) **The three meet in the middle, clashing blades before a zipper comes between them, the scene changes in a flash of light.

**(Zen to aku no kyoukasen sae mo koete) **A girl is seen with Akarui before she held up her arm, revealing a device on her wrist with a button, which she pressed.

**(Modorenai, Past the Point Of No Return) **Sparkle looks forward and sees her brother and Leon fighting, conflicted on who to save when the fight escalates into a Rider Battle with Lumen changing into an upgraded Zangetsu suit.

**(Mou ato ni hike wa shinai to) **Several silhouettes are seen, looking upon the fighting when one of them stands up, revealing himself to be Bujin Gaim.

**(Wakatteita tsumori demo) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Ryugen, Baron, and Zangetsu stand in a circle with their weapons before activating their Secondary Form Devices.

**(Torimodoshitai mono bakkari de) **Hunter and Z are back to back with a different reaction, Hunter in sadness and Z in disbelief.

**(Kako to ima no kyoukaisen) **In Hunter's eyes are the memories he shared with the other Spider Riders.

**(Samayoi tsuzuketeiru) **In Z's eyes are Helheim and the Inner and Outer World, symbolizing a choice.

**(Hitori bocchi de…) **Both of them scream out in anguish and pain at what they've lost.

**(Music) **A zipper covers the screen when all of a sudden, several vines with Helheim fruits on them grow over it, and the song finishes as the fruit transforms into the Kachidoki, Arashi, Banana Energy, Kage Dragonfruit Energy, Starfruit, Marionberry Energy, and Melon Energy Lockseeds.

* * *

**Present Day:**

Gaim-Shin was kicked through a wall while Zangetsu-Shin followed, blasting him further back with an arrow. The two Riders continued fighting when Gaim-Shin fired another arrow at Zangetsu-Shin, the Rider blocking it before charging. Gaim-Shin activated the Seaboll Compressor before relocking the Orange Lockseed onto his Sonic Arrow

**Soda! Orange Energy Squash!**

**Lock On! Orange Power!**

Zangetsu-Shin did the same.

**Soda! Melon Energy Sparking!**

**Lock On! Melon Power!**

Zangetsu-Shin fired an arrow at Gaim-Shin, who dodged and jumped into the air, before slashing downwards. Zangetsu-Shin slashed with his Sonic Arrow.

The Samurai Rider dodged and landed before slashing with his glowing weapon.

Zangetsu-Shin jumped backwards.

"What will this accomplish!?" Zangetsu-Shin demanded. "We should be getting out of here now!"

"Whatever I'm doing is better then whatever you're planning! I'm going to knock some sense into you… even if it kills me!" Gaim-Shin got into a ready stance, his DaiDaiArrow resting on his right shoulder.

Zangetsu-Shin began growling and charged at Gaim-Shin.

Gaim-Shin charged as well. The two clashed blades and began running along a path, slashing at each other while they did.

In the distance, a green figure stepped out from behind Corona. Observing the scene, she held out her arm. A Crack opened up in the air in front of Gaim-Shin and Zangetsu-Shin, the two falling through without even noticing, being too engrossed in their fight.

Corona watched in confusion when a Crack opened in front of her and the figure kicked her into it.

The Cracks closed and the figure walked away.

* * *

Baron fell back from an attack from his opponent.

**Come On! Ringo Squash!**

The figure slashed at Baron, striking him in his arm and sending him backwards. Baron fell onto the ground, changing back into Igneous before she slashed again, cutting at his Manacle and breaking it, causing it to fall to the ground next to him. A ball of light formed and the figure stabbed at it, the light forming a Spider which quickly fell to the ground.

"Flame!" Igneous shouted.

"Igneous!" out of nowhere, Jane, Leon, and Magma ran up.

**Come On! Ringo Au Lait!**

The figure slashed at the three.

"Look out!" Magma jumped in front of the two, the sword cutting clean at his arm and knocking the Manacle off. It broke and formed a Spider, which the figure stabbed as well.

"Brutus!" Magma shouted.

The figure turned around and closed her Lockseed, walking away. "Onto the next targets. You Outer World humans aren't worth my time"

"Brutus!" Magma moved to his partner Spiders side.

A small object flew by and made a clicking noise. All of a sudden, Brutus and Flame were absorbed into it before it fell to the ground.

Igneous looked at the Lockseed angrily.

"What is this!" he picked it up and tried crushing it. It grew hot and flew away, trying to escape its fate.

"You're not getting away!" he chased after it.

"Igneous!" Magma shouted.

"I'll go after him, Leon, take care of Magma!" Jane chased after Igneous.

* * *

Ryugen blasted Unmei and Knuckle. The two Riders dodged out of the way of the attacks. Unmei charged at Ryugen with her Petal Breaker, blasting at Ryugen. Ryugen dodged out of the way. When Unmei got close, Ryugen slashed at her with her right Star Juu before following with the left and then firing multiple times at her chest. Knuckle ran in, punching at Ryugen only for the smaller Rider to dive out of the way and blast at him as well.

"Is that it? Come on!" Ryugen ran at the two again.

* * *

Z followed Hayase and Tsubasa.

"So where are we going?"

"We're going to find mother and father. They've been looking for you for so long!" Tsubasa happily said.

"But you said you'd tell me about my past" Z said.

"Fine. You're our younger brother. That's all I'm saying" Hayase hissed.

Z nodded.

"So… why am I here? What are my connections to Embassy and Helheim?"

Tsubasa paused for a brief second, a look coming onto her face.

"Well… Embassy kidnapped you a while back from us, and presumably took your memory as well. Mother and father were so worried" Hayase put on a smile.

Z clenched his fist.

"As for Helheim, let's just say that Embassy made you half Invess. That's… that's why you have powers" Tsubasa said.

Z looked at her as well, looking unsure.

"Let's get moving. Mother and father are still waiting after all" Hayase's smile changed into a smirk and he began walking away.

Tsubasa turned and saw that Z was watching Hayase walk away.

"It's okay little brother. Come on"

Z and Tsubasa began walking. However, Tsubasa didn't notice that around Z's clenched hand, there was gold energy that was disappearing.

* * *

Buguese wiped the blood off of his hands. He turned to Embassy.

"They're all yours"

Buguese walked over to the tray of the metal scraps that was once bullets and gathered them up before placing them in a plastic bag.

Embassy let gold energy cover his hands before he let it cover Erin and Hinata's unconscious body. The energy caused the wound on her stomach to close up, healing them.

When he was finished, he moved away.

"It's done." Embassy reached into his pocket and pulled out two Lockseeds. He set them down on the table near Erin. One had the design of a hawk while the other had the design of a rhinoceros beetle.

"What are those?" Buguese asked.

"New LockAnimals. Z's been developing them for a long time and managed to finish them finally. The Hawk doubles as a mobile phone, like the Lion LockAnimal and a camera while the Kabuto one is a pocketwatch."

"…That's it?"

"Z was pressed for time. We need more power ups because this fight is escalating so fast. He created these for Erin and gave them to me…" Embassy said.

He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening as gold energy covered his head. "I've got to go!" he ran off.

"Fine leave them to me, see if I care."

* * *

"How's the food?" Daisuke asked several costumers inside of his restaurant.

"It's good!" the little boy at the table said.

"Thank you all! Is there anything else you'd like?" Daisuke asked.

Before the people could reply, fighting sounds and screaming could be heard outside.

"What in the world?" the adult at the table said.

Suddenly, the wall broke as a figure was shoved through it. Inside, everyone got prepared to run as they saw the figure.

It was Gaim-Shin, who stood up and intercepted an attack from Zangetsu-Shin before the white Spider Rider kicked him further into the building.

Gaim-Shin rolled across the ground before he turned towards Zangetsu-Shin and fired an arrow from the ground. It struck Zangetsu-Shin across the chest before Gaim-Shin jumped up and rested his DaiDaiArrow on his neck before slashing downwards. Zangetsu-Shin stumbled back, allowing Gaim-Shin to slash again.

Zangetsu-Shin got his bearings back and activated his Lockseed before taking it off his belt.

**Soda! Melon Energy Sparking! Lock Off. Lock, On!**

Gaim-Shin got ready as well.

**Soda! Orange Energy Squash!**

Gaim-Shin ran at Zangetsu-Shin and tackled the Rider out of the building. However, he landed on the Sonic Arrow.

**Melon Energy!**

"GAH!" the energy arrow shot out of the Sonic Arrow and blasted Gaim-Shin away, sending him across the ground while his suit dissolved.

Hunter skidded across the ground before he finally stopped. Getting up, he struggled to hold the Orange Energy Lockseed up again.

"Not yet!..."

All of a sudden, a hand stopped him, gently clasping the Lockseed before it pulled it from his hand. Another one grabbed the Genesis Driver from his waist.

Hunter looked at the source.

"Corona?"

"Hunter, don't worry. I'll take care of this" Corona responded before she placed the Genesis Driver on her waist.

"What are you going to do?" Zangetsu-Shin demanded.

"I've been thinking about your plan. And I have to say: you're insane!" Corona pulled out an Energy Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Marionberry Energy!**

The sound that came from the Lockseed was akin to that of the strumming of a harp. Above Corona, there was a Crack that formed the Marionberry Armor Parts, only the Armor Parts had chrome black coloration and had silver lining along it.

Corona placed the Lockseed onto the Driver and locked it in.

**Lock, On!**

The pulsing noise started up, echoing around the street before she pushed the lever in. "Henshin!"

**Liquid!**

The Lockseed opened up with the sides opening up by the top and bottom.

**Marionberry Energy Arms!**

The Armor Parts landed on her shoulders, creating the Arrow suit, only she had magenta and bronze instead of pink and gold on her suit. The Armor Parts unfolded, the front and back unfolding as they usually did with the only difference being her Rider symbol on the left side of her chest. The right side folded down by sliding down to her forearm while the left side moved onto her right shoulder, filling the empty space.

The noise emitted from her Lockseed was the harp music except with more orchestral noises added.

In her right hand, the weapon that formed was similar to the DaiDaiArrow only it was black. This was the MarionArrow.

"I am… Spider Rider Neo Arrow!"

Zangetsu-Shin growled before he charged at Neo Arrow.

Neo Arrow blocked a slash with her left arm, where the armor guarded her arm.

She slashed with her MarionArrow, striking Zangetsu-Shin across the chest before she kicked at him and slashed again.

Zangetsu-Shin fired an arrow at her, causing Neo Arrow to duck under the attack and fire one of her own. The Rider responded by slashing at the arrow and cutting it in half before charging at her.

Neo Arrow dove over the slash and blocked another before kicking outwards. Zangetsu-Shin dodged the attack and responded with a slash, knocking the female Rider backwards. Neo Arrow landed and fired several arrows at Zangetsu-Shin.

**Liquid! Marionberry Energy Squash!**

Neo Arrow slashed at Zangetsu-Shin with a wave of violet energy, the white Rider jumping over the attack. Neo Arrow ran across the ground and jumped up, slashing at Zangetsu-Shin and sending him farther back. She landed and charged again.

* * *

Unmei dashed towards Ryugen, now equipped in Rose Arms as she sped around her.

"Snap out of it! Sparkle!" Unmei shouted. Unmei slashed with the Crescent Rose, catching Ryugen across the chest before she swung it around again and knocked the Rider backwards. As Ryugen fell back, she fired at Unmei, hitting her across the chest with several bullets.

Behind Ryugen, Knuckle appeared and activated his Driver.

***Guitar Riff* Kurumi Au Lait!**

Knuckle punched at Ryugen from behind, launching her forward towards Unmei.

**Go! Rose Au Lait!**

Unmei slashed at Ryugen, the Crescent Rose cutting at the Rider. However, at the last moment, Ryugen raised her arm up. The attack cut at her arm and sent her flying back, falling to the ground and dropping her Star Juu's as her suit disintegrated.

Sparkle sat up on the ground, her eyes changing color once again. Picking up one of the Star Juu's, she cut at her Manacle and threw it to the ground before shooting at it, breaking it.

From the Manacle, Hotarla formed and quickly hid behind Unmei.

Sparkle fell to the ground, falling unconscious.

"What's wrong, Hotarla?" Aqune asked.

Sparkle's eyes opened up. Slowly, she sat up, clutching at her head.

"What happened? Where am I?" her eyes returned to their normal color.

All of a sudden, a small object flew by, opening up with a click. Hotarla turned to the Lockseed and jumped up, becoming absorbed into the Lockseed.

"…what just happened? What was I just doing?" Sparkle asked.

* * *

Two figures walked through the street with a crowd of people behind them.

"It's time that we end this" one of them spoke with a female voice.

* * *

Z, Hayase, and Tsubasa continued to walk through the city.

"Hey, Hayase, Tsubasa, where exactly are we going? I don't think you guys know where you're going" Z said.

"Shut it you!" Hayase snapped.

"Hayase!" Tsubasa cautioned.

"Tch… sorry" Hayase apologized to Z.

Z narrowed his eyes at Hayase.

The three finally stopped walking.

"What is this place?" Z asked.

"It's in this place where we will return home. Come on, Ginga" Tsubasa said.

Z paused before he entered the building. "What's wrong Ginga?" Tsubasa tilted her head I confusion.

"Come on Ginga, hurry up" Hayase snarled.

Z looked up at the building. His fist was clenched as he backed up.

"No. I've humored you guys enough. I don't care if you are my siblings, I don't trust you guys enough to follow you like this" Z said.

"Ginga, come on, trust us!" Tsubasa urged.

"I can't! I don't remember you guys so why would I trust you?" Z backed up.

Z started to turn around and run.

Tsubasa panicked. "_Matte, Onii-san! _(Wait, older brother!)"

Z stopped.

"Ah!" Tsubasa covered her mouth in shock.

"Tsubasa, what did you just do?!" Hayase's eyes widened.

"Why… why did you just call me Onii-san?"

"Because they've been lying to you this entire time" a voice interrupted them.

From behind Z, Embassy walked up.

"It's you!" Hayase snarled.

"Thank you for sending me a message through our connection to the Ogon no Kaijitsu, Zet-kun. I know the truth about this entire situation, and I'm going to tell you everything" Embassy said.

"Stay away from us, you devil!" Tsubasa screamed.

"The truth is this was all a plan formed by Hayase to bring you back. He had Tsubasa agree to his terms in order to bring you back. Zet-kun, you're 18 years old. Meet your 16 year old sister, and your 15 year old brother."

Z's eyes widened in shock. He swallowed a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"If you two are my… my siblings… then why… why did you lie?!" Z demanded.

"Because, Hayase hates you so much because of what you did before you lost your memories. He was forced to acknowledge you as a family member, so he refuses to see you as an older brother, because to him, that's a figure you're supposed to look up to."

"What?!" Z gasped. "What on earth did I do?"

Hayase's eyes filled with rage.

"You don't remember?!" he jumped at Z, only Tsubasa managing to hold him back.

"It's called amnesia for a reason idiot" Embassy glared at Hayase. "There's still a truth about you that makes you VERY special Zet-kun. But for now, this is all I'm telling you. These two are your siblings; but while one of them wants you to come back to make their family whole again, the other one wants you dead for your previous self before your amnesia" Embassy bluntly told Z.

"My… previous… self…?" Z's eyes were wide with shock.

"Onii-san…" Tsubasa whispered.

"How… how do you know this?!" Z grabbed Embassy by his collar.

"How I do is not important right now" Embassy removed Z's hands from his collar. "But come on; let's go back, we need you in case there's an attack back at our base"

Z kept looking down at the ground when Embassy walked away. The young man looked up to see him walking away and began following, but he paused at the last moment to turn to Hayase and Tsubasa before turning back to Embassy and chasing after him.

"Onii-san! Please don't leave again!" Tsubasa called after him.

Hayase watched them leave with a murderous expression.

* * *

**Liquid! Marionberry Energy Squash!**

As of now, Neo Arrow was attacking Zangetsu-Shin in the currently empty team, and she was succeeding in her battle, attacking the white Rider relentlessly and getting close to defeating him.

Neo Arrow slashed at Zangetsu-Shin with a wave of energy shaped. The energy cut at Zangetsu-Shin, launching him backwards.

Neo Arrow took her Lockseed off of her belt and placed it onto her MarionArrow before locking it in.

**Marionberry Energy!**

**"****Energy Light Arrow!" **Neo Arrow fired an energy bolt at Zangetsu-Shin, knocking him to the ground and causing his suit to disintegrate. The Melon Energy Lockseed flew from his belt into Neo Arrow's hands.

Lumen growled as he got up from his place.

"I'm not done yet!" he pulled out his Sengoku Driver and held it up. All of a sudden, Hunter appeared near Lumen, grabbing his hand and holding it in place. Lumen turned to Hunter only for Hunter to slug him right in the jaw.

Lumen fell to the ground. Hunter moved over to Lumen, his eyes glowing a bright blue color as he stomped onto Lumen's arm, breaking his Manacle.

Lumen cried out in pain as a ball of light formed from the broken Manacle and shot out, forming a Spider.

"Sorry… Ebony" Hunter panted. "But if Lumen has this kind of plan… he doesn't deserve whatever power he's got"

Hunter turned around and began walking away when Ebony began to follow.

Hunter stopped. "If you're going to kill me Ebony, than go ahead."

"Don't worry. I won't kill you Hunter Steele, whatever happened to the other Spiders is my fate now. I surrender to my fate, I trust that you'll take care of my comatose body while I'm in that Lockseed" All of a sudden, the Spider Lockseed appeared out of thin air and absorbed Ebony.

The Lockseed glowed with every piece of the lock lit up. It flew into Hunter's hands.

"Oh? So it's complete now?" A voice said.

Hunter turned in place.

Sagara was standing there.

"I'm honestly surprised, when I created that Lockseed and set it for Z and his girlfriend to find, I never expected for it to be actually completed!"

"What do you want, Sagara" Hunter growled.

"You're changing more than I ever could have comprehended!" Sagara excitedly said. "In this war, change is the most important, and it seems that you're changing. But for the good or the worse is up to you. That Lockseed is the combination of all eight Spiders powers. It is of great power and any of the eight Spider Riders can use it to power up their forms, so long as they have an extra Lockseed slot on them.

"I created it to see what would happen if the power of the Spider Riders was combined with the power of Helheim in the form of an Arms. It was designed so that whenever a Spider had given up, defeated, or almost dead that it would instantly activate and move to the Spider in question and absorb them, putting them in a stasis. Not even the barrier between worlds can stop it, because I designed it specifically with the ability to teleport to the Spider in order to compensate for the two different worlds.

"For now, I entrust it to you, but I want you to think about your morals in return. Think about what I've said before. Think about what you would do to save your friends. But be careful, there may be no going back if you do something you know you will regret."

Sagara patted Hunter on the shoulder and walked away. He stopped and turned to Hunter one last time. "And one more thing" he pulled out a Lemon Energy Lockseed. "One last gift" he tossed it to Hunter before he disappeared.

Hunter looked down at the two Lockseeds and then pocketed them before pulling the key out of his pocket and starting to walk away.

"Hunter!" Neo Arrow called, stopping him. "Where are you going?!"

"I've decided now… what I want to do. While I may still have to think my morals and what I'll have to do to protect you and the others… I'm never giving up when it comes to saving humanity… I'll find my own way to save humanity, a way that at least makes sense for humanities salvation, unlike Lumen's…" Hunter walked to a doorway and unlocked it with the key, throwing it open to find the portal. He tossed the key behind him and entered the door.

Neo Arrow was about to follow after him, but stopped and looked at Lumen, who was getting up before he took out a phone. Quickly he called a number.

"…Beerain, get Grasshop and prepare your Drivers for a battle against Hunter. It's time for your official debut"

Neo Arrow looked between Lumen and the door, making her decision by running through the door and closing it behind her. Lumen sighed angrily as he grabbed the key and followed after them.

* * *

The two figures reached the abandoned building. "Get ready" the man cautioned, pulling out a Genesis Driver. The woman smiled evilly and pulled out a pistol. At this, the crowd pulled out Sengoku Drivers and equipped them.

* * *

Hunter stepped through the doorway, walking out and appearing in the middle of an alleyway.

He walked down the alleyway when his phone rang.

"Hello…" he answered.

"Hunter, we need you back at our base! Sid is back!" Buguese's voice said into the phone.

"Again? I'm on my way…" Hunter hung up and began walking down the alleyway again.

"That's far enough, Hunter" Hunter paused and turned to the source of the new voice.

Beerain and Grasshop stood at the end of the alleyway with Genesis Drivers on their waists.

"What do you two want?" Hunter demanded.

Grasshop held up an Energy Lockseed with a pinecone on it while Beerain held up an Energy Lockseed with a peach on it.

"Henshin!"

**Peach Energy!**

**Matsubokkuri Energy!**

Above Beerain and Grasshop, two Cracks formed two Armor Parts, one being pink and peach shaped while the other was basically just a Matsubokkuri Armor Parts.

They locked the Lockseeds onto their belts before pushing the lever in.

**Lock, On!**

**Soda!**

**Liquid!**

**Peach Energy Arms!**

**Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoisho, Wasshoi!**

The Peach Energy and Matsubokkuri Armor Parts fell onto their shoulders, creating a Kurokage suit and a pink and black suit. The Armor Parts unfolded, creating two new Riders.

"New Riders?" Hunter widened his eyes in surprise.

"I am Kamen Rider Marika!" The Rider standing in Beerain's place brandished her Sonic Arrow.

"Call me Kurokage-Shin!" the Kurokage Rider in Grasshop's place brandished his Kagematsu-Shin.

"I don't have time for this!" Hunter simply placed on his Driver and equipped the Genesis Core.

"Give up, and we won't have to use too much force" Kurokage-Shin requested.

Hunter's eyes glowed red as he held up the Blood Orange and Orange Energy Lockseeds. "Henshin"

**Blood Orange! Orange Energy! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Blood Orange ****Arms: Janomichi, On Stage! Jinba Orange! SEI-HA!**

Neo Bujin Gaim shouldered the DaiDaiArrow with his left arm as he drew the Musou Saber with his right hand.

The door behind Neo Bujin Gaim opened, Neo Arrow walking out and taking notice of the situation.

"Hunter?"

"_…__Ike, Corona__… __they need you back at the building… _(Go, Corona… they need you back at the building)" Neo Bujin Gaim spoke in Japanese and English (also with a Japanese accent.)

Neo Arrow nodded and hesitantly ran out of the alleyway.

Neo Bujin Gaim raised his DaiDaiArrow and held it out along with his Musou Saber.

Marika and Kurokage-Shin dashed towards Gaim, who charged in response.

* * *

Z and Embassy walked together back to the abandoned building.

"Embassy… why did you help me back there?" Z asked.

"Let's be honest, Zet-kun. In this little war we have going on… I doubt it would be any good for those participating if you just up and left. And besides, Tsubasa and Hayase aren't being entirely truthful with you. I know everything about your past and why you have amnesia, but for now I can't reveal it to you just yet. And if that truth got out from your own family… let's just say that no one is safe from what you may become"

"What? I… I don't understand."

"Understand this, Zet-kun. As much as I want you to win this war, with the mental state you're in now with your family appearing and where you are about to obsess over discovering your past, you won't get far. Right now you need to focus on the battle at hand here. You need to find your resolve and use it to get stronger, like Hunter"

"I am getting stronger though"

"Yes you are, but if you want to become truly stronger, then you mustn't lose the resolve and reason you had for fighting. If you wanted to protect people, then you must stick by it and use that to become stronger. If you ignore that in order to find out the truth behind your past… I won't forgive you"

"Embassy…"

A sudden explosion rang out nearby, followed by shouting. The two turned towards it before they quickly ran in that general direction.

* * *

"So… I just went crazy? What happened to Hotarla?" Sparkle asked Aqune and Slate.

The three were currently walking back to the abandoned building.

"We… we don't know" Aqune lied.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sparkle. We can figure it out… back… at… the building" Slate began slowing down when he saw what was happening.

In front of the abandoned building, Sid was standing with a female figure as several armed men went inside.

"Oi! What are you guys doing?!" Slate called out.

Sid and the woman beside him turned to see the three standing there.

"Liz!?" Aqune recognized the lady standing next to Sid.

"So this is the Outer World? I'm jealous… you people have been hoarding this world to yourselves, but guess what? We're here now, and we're going to take EVERYTHING you love" Liz began giggling evilly.

"Aqune, who is she?" Slate asked.

"She's the lady that led the riot that caused us to escape to the Outer World. Then she was the one who kidnapped Z and I and held us to be executed."

Liz laughed. "You haven't told them about me? I'm hurt"

"Why are you doing this? What purpose do you have to hurt us like this!?" Aqune shouted.

"What reason? I have to have a reason to hurt people? That seems boring" Liz tilted her head.

"Boring? You'd ruin people's lives because it was FUN?!" Slate grit his teeth in anger.

"I'd do anything to get what I want. Even if it means kill…" Liz grinned maliciously.

Sparkle began glaring at Liz, her eyes glowing dark red and violet.

"Unforgivable… you're truly unforgivable!" she ran at Liz, opening a Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**Budou! Lock On! Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Ryugen pointed her gun at Liz as she was running and began firing.

"Wait! Sparkle!" Aqune called.

All of a sudden, before Ryugen pulled the trigger, Liz grabbed one of the men behind her and pulled her in front of both herself and Sid.

The unnamed man took all of the bullets before he fell to the ground, dying.

Even Sid was taken by surprise.

"What are you idiots just standing around for? Get them" Liz said.

The people around her pulled out Lockseeds and opened them.

**Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In the Shadows!**

Dozens of Kurokage Troopers stood before the three.

Several men came out of the building, holding Erin, Will, Hinata, and Buguese captive.

"Now… if you want to save them… come at us with everything you've got" Liz smirked widely.

Slate growled and pulled out his Lockseed before charging. "Henshin!"

**Kurumi!**

"Wait! Slate!" Aqune called.

**Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!**

Knuckle ran at Liz and reared his arms back.

Instantly, a Kurokage Trooper appeared and blocked an attack before retaliating, Knuckle dodging from the retaliation and striking back with a punch to launch the Kurokage Trooper away.

The Rider continued on his charge.

**Cherry Energy Arms!**

Sigurd blocked the attack with his Sonic Arrow and attacked by slashing towards Knuckle, knocking the Rider backwards.

Ryugen jumped in and blasted Sigurd while he was distracted.

Knuckle got up and the two Riders activated the Cutting Blades.

**Hai! Budou Au Lait!**

***Guitar Riff* Kurumi Sparking!**

Knuckle launched his attack forwards, Ryugen's attack merging with it. The attack flew towards the cherry Rider.

**Soda! Cherry Energy Sparking!**

Sigurd blocked the attack with his Sonic Arrow, holding it up and skidding a bit backwards while trying to divert it away.

The Sonic Arrow glowed and Sigurd diverted the attack away, causing an explosion behind them.

"HAH!" Neo Arrow jumped in from nowhere and slashed with her MarionArrow at Sigurd, knocking him backwards.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

"Corona?" Aqune noticed her sister.

Neo Arrow nodded and brandished her weapon.

"Another one? Go on and have your fun" Liz gestured. The Kurokage Troopers ran towards Neo Arrow. The Energy Rider raised her MarionArrow and slashed at one that came near her before following through by blasting another in the chest with an energy arrow. Neo Arrow ducked under a stab and stabbed a Kurokage Trooper in the chest with her MarionArrow before slashing sideways, knocking him back.

Neo Arrow blocked an attack with her protected arm and immediately slashed forward to knock another back.

**Liquid! Marionberry Energy Squash!**

Neo Arrow slashed wide with an attack, hitting all of the Kurokage Troopers and causing their suits to disintegrate.

Neo Arrow turned to Sigurd and readied her MarionArrow.

"Stop!" Liz ordered, picking up a Kagematsu and grabbing Hinata, aiming the blade towards her neck. "Deactivate your transformation or I kill her!"

Neo Arrow paused.

"What's going on?! I don't want to be a part of this!" Hinata cried out.

"Shut it!" Liz ordered.

"What's going on here?" Z and Embassy entered the scene.

"Oh, it's you two, I'm going to enjoy this" Liz smiled evilly.

"Whatever's going on here, I'm interested" Embassy smirked.

Liz pushed the Kagematsu's blade further into Hinata's neck, drawing a bit of blood.

Neo Arrow reached to her belt and closed the Lockseed, changing back into Corona.

Liz smirked. "Kill her"

The Kurokage Troopers ran towards Corona, a few being hesitant.

One of the Troopers stabbed at her, causing Corona to dodge out of the way and evade out of several attacks. One of the Troopers managed to strike her across her back before another stabbed forward. A sudden vine came out of nowhere and pulled her out of the way, causing Corona to tumble across the ground.

"Corona!" Aqune quickly moved to her sisters side.

Embassy lowered his arm.

Z got in front of the two and placed on his Driver.

"Why are you fighting us? Together with your power, we can take this world easily!" Liz exclaimed.

"And what world would result from that?" a voice rang out.

Everyone turned towards the source. An injured and panting Hunter limped down the street, clutching at his right arm and grimacing in pain with each step.

"Hunter! What happened to you?" Z shouted in surprise. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine" Hunter called back, getting closer.

"What are you doing here? What could you possibly do against all of us!?" Sigurd exclaimed.

"I'm done with thinking about who I'm going to protect or what I'll have to do to protect them… I've decided my path… and I'm going to stick by it!" Hunter limped towards the group, cradling his right arm.

"Hunter?" Z asked.

"Z. Use this" Hunter limped past Z, shoving a bulky black Lockseed into his hand.

"This- This Lockseed..!"

"Come on, let's go" Hunter said to him, pulling out a bulky orange colored Lockseed and looking down at it.

"What'll you two do now?" Sigurd taunted.

Hunter paused before he looked back up at the army behind Sigurd and Liz. His eyes glowed a brighter blue as he opened his mouth.

"_Ore__ge ima te ni ireta Chikara ga donna mono demo! _(No matter what the power I've obtained is!)" He shouted.

Z looked at Hunter and smirked before he replied as well.

"_Dare yori mo saki wo iku. Rikutsu ni kawari wa nai sa! _(I'll stay ahead of everyone else. My ideals won't change!)"

"Hunter…" Corona looked at the two.

"Z…" Aqune whispered while she held her sister.

The two held up their Lockseeds and unlocked them before slamming them onto their belts and locking them then hitting the Cutting Blades.

**Lock On!**

**Kachidoki! (Triumphant!)**

**Arashi! (Storm!)**

**Soiya!**

**Rise Up!**

Above the two, two Cracks opened. From them, two large Armor Parts that were shaped like the Orange and Dragonfruit floated down. They looked almost exactly the same, the only difference being color. They were metallic and while one had an orange, black, and red, the other was black, magenta, and silver. On the sides were two flag-like objects with their Rider symbols on them.

Immediately, the bottom on both opened forwards and the Armor Parts fell onto the shoulders of Hunter and Z, creating their Gaim and Dreigon Ride Wear.

The parts that opened by folding outwards folded further outwards so they were above their legs. The sides of the Armor Parts rotated around so they rested on the sides of their arms. The top and back folded onto their backs.

Their chestplates were now colored mainly with their respective colors and had their Rider symbols on them.

Gaim's helmet was now decorated with a metal strip just above his mouthplate and he now had two horns equipped onto the top of the metal on his forehead.

Dreigon's helmet on the other hand had metallic strips on sides of the dragon's mouth that stretched to the metallic ears on the head.

On their backs were the flags from the Armor Parts.

**Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutshujin!(Take The Field)! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

**Arashi Arms: Rising Hero! Storm the Field! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

Liz snarled and snapped her fingers before gesturing towards the two.

The Kurokage Troopers activated the Cutting Blades on their belts.

**Matsubokkuri Squash/Au Lait/Sparking!**

The Kurokage Troopers launched attacks at the two Riders, causing several sparks and explosions to show off of their armors. Smoke began clouding the area

"Hunter!" Corona called.

"Z!"

Embassy smirked.

"Now… kill them all… but have a little fun tormenting them first and taking EVERYTHING from them… start with taking the girls innocence… especially the lovers of the Earthen and that Dragon boy" Liz smiled in an evil way.

"W-what?!" one of the Kurokage Troopers turned towards her.

"That's too far!" another one stated.

"You all think you signed up thinking you could do whatever you wanted? I handpicked you all because I knew you followed orders no matter what happened. Now do it!" Liz ordered.

"Come on, even I think that's a bit too much!" Sigurd turned to Liz.

"I thought you were supposed to be this "big bad Rider of the Outer World". Whatever happened to your ambition?"

"Ambition or not, I'm still part of the police force, and I still have morals that I refuse to let go of for your disgusting desires!" Sigurd argued.

"Disgusting?! I will-" Liz hissed.

Just as she began to speak to Sid again, the smoke was beginning to clear. It then promptly dispersed as two large balls of energy flew out of it, one being orange and red while the other was black and magenta.

The balls of energy hit two Kurokage Troopers near Liz and Hinata, just missing Liz. Gaim and Dreigon both stood with two shotgun like weapons held up. The two weapons were black with small discs on the side of each akin to a DJ table. There was a small knob on both of them that could be turned one way or the other, one being colored blue while the other was red. The knobs on both were resting in the middle. The top of Gaim's weapon had an orange blade-like top. The same could be said for Dreigon's, only the blade was violet. The weapons both had Lockseed slots on them.

The weapon in Gaim's hand was called the Hinawa DaiDai DJ Juu while Dreigon wielded the Hinawa DragFang DJ Juu.

From the sidelines, unseen, Igneous and Jane showed up and looked at the two Riders in their new arms.

"H-how?!" Liz demanded, actually surprised.

**Begin Theme: Flags By T.M. Revolution (Sung By Z)**

"_Koko kara wa ore-tachi no stage da! _(This is our stage now!)_" _Gaim shouted.

"Dragon, Charge!" Dreigon called.

Liz gestured to them angrily, the Kurokage Troopers nodded before they hesitantly ran towards the two Riders.

"Get the lackeys. I'm taking Sid and his **partner**" Gaim held up his Hinawa DaiDai DJ Juu and began slowly walking towards his opponents.

Dreigon turned towards Gaim and nodded before holding up his Hinawa DragFang DJ Juu and scratched the disc on the side, causing a tune akin to that of his Sengoku Driver to start. He blasted several of the Kurokage Troopers that came near.

Gaim folded out a part from his gun and drew his Musou Saber, sliding it into the barrel of the gun. Instantly, from the handle of the DJ Juu, a small blade popped out, connecting and fitting with the rest of the weapon to form Taiken mode.

Gaim held up his new weapon and ran at Sigurd.

Dreigon spun around in place, continuing to blast at Kurokage Troopers as they came near.

The dragon themed Rider dodged out of the way of a slash only to blast the Trooper as he came near.

The Rider reached to his gun and turned the knob backwards, causing the same tune to start, only it was much slower. He waited for a second before scratching the DJ disc. Dreigon lowered the gun and aimed it right at the chest of a charging Trooper before pulling the trigger. What resulted was a ball of energy about a third of Gaim's size blasting out and **launching **a Trooper backwards with a large explosion, casing a domino effect with the Troopers behind him.

Dreigon scratched the disc to charge up his gun once more before turning to blast several more with the attack.

Dreigon reached to his gun once more and turned the knob all the way to the opposite side, causing the tune to emit once more but at a fast pace.

Spinning in a circle, Dreigon pulled the trigger. A burst of machine gun fire shot from his gun and hit the Kurokage Troopers in the chests.

The spectators watched in awe.

"Amazing" Aqune said.

"What power" Corona looked on.

"Two more never before seen Arms? How do you people keep achieving the possible!" Buguese exclaimed. It was around this time that Leon and Magma came into the scene, Magma cradling his arm.

Dreigon stopped spinning and released his grip on the gun, dropping it to the ground.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed the flags from the back of his Armor Parts, the flags called the Arashi Hata.

Dreigon wielded the Arashi Hata as a weapon before he ran towards the Troopers. He smacked at one of them with one before swinging the other and smashing into the helmet of another.

Dreigon spun around quickly, violet energy surging outwards and trapping the Kurokage Troopers before he stabbed the weapons into the ground, the energy surging outwards and knocking the Troopers away. Several of them had their suits disintegrate before they quickly ran while other simply got back up and held their weapons up. However, one of them quickly ran away, in Liz's direction.

Dreigon chuckled and dropped the Arashi Hata before picking up the Hinawa DragFang DJ Juu and getting it ready. "Come at me then!"

**End Theme**

* * *

Gaim slashed with the DJ Juu at Sigurd, striking the Rider across his chest and launching him backwards. The orange Rider ran at Sigurd and slashed multiple times at him.

Sigurd landed on the ground and quickly activated the belt.

**Soda! Cherry Energy Squash!**

**Soiya! Kachidoki Sparking!**

The Sonic Arrow glowed as Sigurd shot an arrow. The DJ Juu glowed brightly as Gaim cleaved the arrow in two and jumped into the air, slashing downwards to hit the Cherry Rider backwards.

Gaim pulled the Musou Saber out of the DJ Juu and changed it back to gun mode before pulling the Lockseed off of his belt and placing it on the DJ Juu.

**Lock On!**

The DJ Juu charged with energy as Gaim aimed it towards Sigurd. He pulled the trigger, causing a large ball of energy to shoot towards Sigurd, hit his chest and explode.

**Kachidoki Charge!**

Sid was knocked out of his armor, causing him to roll across the ground and clutch at his chest in pain.

Gaim sheathed his Musou Saber before he turned towards Liz and Hinata before aiming the weapon at them.

"Let her go" he ordered.

"Why? What will you give me? After all, I want to win, and all I have to do is get at least one person killed!"

"Do that and there's no coming back!" Gaim shouted.

"I'm already past the point of no return." Liz admitted, shrugging as if it was normal.

One of the Kurokage Troopers ran up to Liz and grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling her away from Hinata, who quickly ran and hid.

"Miss Liz! Please stop this! We all have families and lives back home!"

"Get back to fighting right now before I end your life!"

"No! I have a daughter who's sick back at home! I have to be there for her! I refuse to fight!"

"Then you refuse to live" she hissed. Liz pulled the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from his belt and kicked him to the ground.

She unlocked the Lockseed.

A Crack opened, a Lion Invess jumping out. Liz pointed to the cowering man on the ground.

"No! No!" the man screamed. Just as he attempted to get up, Liz grabbed him by his arm and threw him towards the Invess.

* * *

(Warning: for safety, this chapter from this point on has been rated M due to gore, drama, violence, and topics people may find uncomfortable)

* * *

The Lion Invess grabbed him by his arm and brought him in close, its mouth opening. The man screamed in pain and terror (mainly pain) as the Invess began gorging on his neck, killing him as blood splattered everywhere.

Liz watched with an intense fascination. "So… they can eat humans after all? How interesting!"

Gaim had enough.

Within a second, he appeared in front of Liz and blasted the Invess off of the mans corpse before spinning around and grabbing Liz by her neck, lifting her up.

"Why would you do that?!" he demanded.

"To win! By killing him, you people are going to lose hope and you'll be weakened enough that I can easily defeat you!"

"You let one man be killed by an Invess just to get rid of us!? Do you realize how idiotic you sound?!" Gaim shouted.

"I've won! Someone naïve like you would never understand. He's dead because of me! I've killed him myself! My past was taken away so now I'll steal away the future of those who oppose me!"

"I won't let you get away with this" Gaim growled.

"I already have. You'll all be dead within a week!" Liz laughed psychotically.

Gaim glared at her and his grip on her throat weakened the slightest bit. Liz attempted to grab his arm and escape, only for his grip to tighten as he lifted her off the ground, choking her.

"If you think I'm not paying you back right now then you've made a fatal mistake! I have no choice. The only way to protect the people I care about is to kill you!"

"B-but… you can't!... you can't kill!... especially not me!... aren't… aren't you… a… Spider Rider?" Liz somehow managed to get out despite the tight grip on her throat.

Gaim looked down and dropped Liz to the ground. The woman panted and quickly attempted to get up to escape, only for Gaim to kick her in the face and knock her over. He quickly drew the Musou Saber and pointed it at her throat, the blade digging in enough to draw blood.

"You're right… I won't kill you…" his grip on his weapon tightened. "Not as a Spider Rider… but as Kamen Rider Gaim!"

He stepped on her wrist and quickly drove his sword into her hand, causing Liz to scream out in pain as the weapon went directly through and buried several inches into the ground. Gaim pulled the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from her hand.

Gaim looked towards the Lion Invess, who gone back to eating the corpse of the Trooper. It looked up to him, blood dripping from its jaws.

He simply gestured to Liz with the Lockseed and turned before walking a step. He stopped however, when he noticed that everyone was staring at him with varying expressions of shock, horror, interest, gratitude, and disgust.

Liz screamed loudly as the Lion Invess reached her, opening its mouth wide before biting down on her neck and clawing at her stomach, ripping her apart and causing her intestines to be moved outside of her body.

Quickly, Ryugen moved as fast as she could, pulling at her belt and Budou Ryuhou.

**Hai! Budou Squash!**

Ryugen unleashed a dragon-shaped energy attack at the Lion Invess, sending it away from Liz before it exploded. Liz made a gurgling noise, choking on her own blood and struggling to breath.

"Z-Z, can you heal her?" Knuckle turned to Dreigon, visibly shaken.

Dreigon didn't even take a step when the table on the DJ Juu was scratched and more music was heard.

**BANG!**

A ball of energy flew from the side and quickly engulfed Liz's head, causing it to explode. Brain matter, blood, and whatever else was sent flying everywhere.

"GAH!"

"KYA!"

"Oh. Well that's surprising"

Naturally, the group reacted to this sudden explosion with horror. The Kurokage Troopers all moved backwards, freezing in place.

Gaim lowered the DJ Juu, the barrel of the weapon smoking before he turned to the others.

"Sorry."

* * *

Sid and Akira both sat alone in the Dark Room, all of the monitors playing Liz's death on replay.

"So what now? With this evidence you can easily get rid of that group" Akira said.

"You're right. With this I could throw this Gaim kid behind bars and finally get him out of my way…" Sid pressed a button on the keyboard, deleting all of the videos and removing them from the screens.

"Wha-?! Why would you do that? We could have finally gotten rid of them!"

"Even so, the truth is that when that woman captured me had several of the people under her to implant a bomb into my Driver so she could blow me up if I disobeyed her. I knew I should have bet on those guys winning"

"What are you blabbering about?"

"That Embassy guy knocked me out and Liz found me. She put a bomb in my belt and had it wired so it would blow up if I tried to get rid of the Driver. She also had the bombs implanted in the Trooper Drivers as well, the poor saps."

Akira sighed and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sid asked.

"I'm going out for a walk." Akira waved.

Akira walked down a hallway. However, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood red Lockseed with the code: L.S.-07.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Neo Bujin Gaim was knocked backwards by an attack from Marika and Kurokage-Shin, his Lockseeds falling off. Hunter tumbled across the ground, cradling his arm in pain._

_The two Riders said something before they disappeared. Hunter grabbed his Orange Energy Lockseed and got up before trying to walk out of the alleyway, limping. _

_Akira appeared from behind a dumpster, having watched the entire fight._

_The boy looked down and spotted the forgotten Blood Orange __Lockseed._

_He reached down and picked it up, the Lockseed slightly glowing at his touch._

* * *

Akira smirked.

"Well then, I think it's time I found out just how strong these Riders are"

* * *

Aorui was alone on the roof with Sparkle, attempting to comfort her.

"Miss, did Hunter just kill that lady?" Sparkle hugged Aorui from the side.

"I… I think everything will be okay. Just give it some time for everything to settle down" Aorui patted Sparkle on the head.

"I don't think so" Sparkle said.

"W-why is that?"

"Because Hunter and Igneous haven't been themselves lately. It's not like Hunter to have killed her in such a violent way."

"Even so, I'm sure he did it to protect you and the others" Aorui tried reassuring her.

"I don't think so. When he did transform, he was talking about his resolve and how he was done with thinking about protecting those he cared about. He was talking about how he decided what path he was sticking by" Sparkle said.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know. Hunter is normally not like this. While he will get upset at people and get angry enough to fight, I didn't think he would ever get angry enough to do what he did." Sparkle admitted.

"Hey… who are you again?" Sparkle turned to Aorui.

"Aorui Phoenix. I'm Akarui Fenikkusu's ally."

* * *

Hunter sat back against the wall while everyone was in varying points of the room around him. Corona, Igneous, and Slate sat in the center of the room while Magma, Erin, Embassy, Will, Leon, and Jane were in a corner of the room. Z and Aqune were there as well, sitting in another corner of the room.

"What was that back there Hunter?!" Igneous demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"What am I talking about? Hunter you just murdered that woman and you're acting as if everything is alright!"

"So what? If you hadn't noticed that woman had murdered that man with an Invess just before I even hurt her!"

"That doesn't change anything!" Slate shouted.

"Actually, it kind of does." Magma stated.

"He's right. That woman had that mans throat torn out by an Invess. She was too dangerous to have around" Leon added.

"But does it really mean that Hunter had to blow up her head when Sparkle shot the Invess off of her? She was dying anyways!" Slate declared.

"You could consider it a mercy kill I guess" Jane spoke up.

"I don't think that Hunter would just mercy kill her after he stuck her to the ground by driving the Musou Saber into her hand." Embassy spoke up.

"Can you people please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Hunter asked.

They ignored him.

"You guys don't know what Liz was like. She tried to have us publicly executed and the only reason we were saved was because the Oracle just showed up out of nowhere and saved us" Z looked over the Arashi Lockseed while speaking.

"I admit, I hate to see someone having to die like that… but if I was to be completely honest, if we kept her alive, Liz would have just kept coming back and would find more ways to attack before she eventually just killed us" Aqune sat next to him.

"But that does not mean we should have just killed her by causing her head to explode!" Igneous shouted.

"Well what would you have done if you were placed in my situation Igneous!?" Hunter interrupted. "She just murdered a man right in front of me when the man refused to fight! And before that she attempted to have the Troopers rape Corona and Aqune! If those attacks had defeated Z and I like she thought and she still had that hostage, there was no way that you guys would have won!"

"He's right. Liz was manipulative, evil, and psychotic. No matter what we did she somehow managed to manipulate someone near her to be one step ahead of us. It was much safer to have killed her instead of letting her live longer" Z pointed out, pocketing the Arashi Lockseed and standing up.

"A while ago, you were the one to face off against Mantid. You were the Spider Rider who defeated Mantid! You were the one who refused to kill him and lose yourself! And now that you're strong enough you decide that you should just kill off some psycho and deem it okay?! Explain to me how you haven't lost yourself, give me one good reason why!" Igneous grabbed Hunter by his collar.

"Liz was irredeemable!" Hunter grabbed Igneous by his collar in retaliation. "If Z and Aqune's testimonies were anything to go by, she would just keep going and going until we were all dead! And she wouldn't have cared who or what was in her way."

The two continued to glare at each other, everyone watching the two carefully.

Buguese walked in. "Now that it's quiet, I'll assume you've calmed down enough for me to ask. What are those Lockseeds you guys were using?"

"What?" Z turned to him.

"The 'Kachidoki' and 'Arashi' Lockseeds. Where did you get those Hunter?"

Hunter released his grip on Igneous and pushed him off himself.

"Why do you ask?"

"Those Lockseeds should not exist. Why did you have them?" Buguese asked.

"Sagara." Was all Hunter said.

"Who?" Slate looked confused.

"So he's stepped up his game now?" Embassy hissed.

"But why would you accept it though? Did you know what that 'Arashi' Lockseed would do?" Buguese turned to Z.

"Well, to be honest I know about the Kachidoki Lockseed… and I've dealt with the Arashi Lockseed on one occasion before but I'm not going into details with that."

"But can you safely say you know what you got into?" Buguese asked.

"I would say yeah. I trust Hunter enough not to give me something that would harm me" Z shrugged.

"Look, can we all just calm down? Tensions are high, I get that, but there's no need to be arguing" Corona spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Thank you Corona for reminding me. Hunter, why did you kill that lady?" Igneous demanded.

"Here we go again! Igneous she was going to force her Troopers to take advantage of Corona, I was doing my best to protect her! And besides, if I didn't kill Liz then she would have done MUCH worse to everyone else!" Hunter shouted.

"He… he does have a point" Embassy shrugged.

"I wanted to protect my friends and everyone I cared about, if I'm wrong for doing that JUST BECAUSE I had to kill someone to do it, then say it to my face!"

"You were wrong" Igneous growled. Hunter immediately punched him in the face.

Just as Igneous was falling, Hunter grabbed him by the collar and brought him back in for another punch. Before he could swing, Leon and Slate grabbed him by the arms and pulled him away from Igneous.

**"****I get it okay! **I get that I shouldn't just kill people readily if given another option! But I didn't have another option and I didn't want anyone else hurt! And if you people are so divided on what happened and will just let me go and tell me that I'm wrong, then I guess we're not just some 'team' anymore, now are we?!"

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Corona worriedly asked.

"Hunter… please tell me you aren't leaving" Z said.

"This is it isn't it… the end of the team we once were… the end of the Spider Riders…" Hunter looked to the ground.

"I… I guess it is" Igneous said.

Hunter's jaw clenched and he quickly turned as limped out of the room as fast as he could.

"Wait! Hunter!" Corona followed.

Leon and Jane looked to each other.

"We-we're going to go back to our apartment. We still have lives we need to get back to." Leon said.

Magma stopped them just before they left.

"Wait. Let me go with you. They're serious… I can tell. And if they're serious… I'll have nowhere to go in this world and I'm not going back to the Inner World in the state it's currently in."

"Okay. But you'll have to sleep on the sofa. We can get you a job at the restaurant though to pay for the rent"

The three left.

"Tch. Fine. I guess I'll have to leave too" Embassy turned and walked out.

Erin hesitantly looked between her brother and Embassy before she followed after Embassy. Will shook his head and soon followed after.

Z and Aqune looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, if everyone else is leaving… I guess we will as well." Aqune said.

"But what to do first? It's a big world out there and we do need as much help and energy as we can get to fight Helheim" the two left the building.

Igneous watched each person leave. When Z and Aqune walked back, Igneous sat down in the chair Hunter had sat in. Sniffling, he wiped his eyes, removing any tears that were slipping out and failing.

Slate patted Igneous on the back. "It's okay buddy"

Buguese sighed. "I guess it can't be helped" he walked into another room of the building.

* * *

Hunter limped down the sidewalk as fast as he could, groaning and panting with each step. It was raining heavily.

"Hunter!" Corona called from behind him.

Hunter continued on his way before Corona appeared in front of him, stopping him.

"Hunter, please calm down and come back!" she pleaded.

"What is there for me to come back to? Our team is divided… I'm practically half dead and/or possessed… Sid's still out there… and Helheim is still breathing down our necks yet we have no way to stop it!" Hunter exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Please Hunter, I'm begging you! At least let me help you! You're heavily injured!"

Hunter's breathing slowed. "Just… let… me go…" Hunter collapsed into Corona's arms.

"Hunter! Hunter! Come on, hang in there! Hunter!"

Corona held Hunter in her arms, kneeling down onto the sidewalk while people nearby just looked at them weirdly and kept walking.

"You people stick out like a sore thumb" a female voice interrupted.

Corona turned to the source of the voice.

"Be glad the only reason I can help you guys is because I live close by, coincidentally. Now hurry up and help me start dragging him to my apartment, I don't want to start freezing out here" Hinata Ryusei coldly stated, holding an umbrella up.

* * *

**A Crack appeared over the screen, showing off Gaim and Dreigon's Lockseeds. Gaim's was on right with Dreigon's on the left. Gaim's Lockseeds included the Orange, Ichigo, Pine, Suika, Orange Energy, Kachidoki, the Wizard Legend Rider Lockseed, and the Sakura Hurricane along with the Dandeliner. Dreigon's side had the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, Mikan, Grapefruit, Melon Energy, Arashi, the Decade Legend Rider Lockseed, and the LilyRunner LockVehicle.**


	32. Special 4

Special 4: Ressha Sentai ToQger X Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas! And also Happy Holidays for those who don't celebrate Christmas. I hope that you guys have a nice time with your families if your spending the holidays with them and I hope it's an overall good time for you guys.**

**So, I've decided that after probably one of the most _serious chapters I've EVER written… _that I'd go for something no one expected and write a special that NO ONE should take seriously AT ALL. If you find it funny, good for you, if not, then please remember I'm used to writing more serious content, and comedic writing is almost never what I'm good at.**

**Kamen Rider Gaim, Ressha Sentai ToQger, Pokemon X and Y, and Spider Riders are all series that do not belong to me and probably never will. This special was made for fun, not for profit, and I made this because of two words that I asked myself: "Why not?"**

**In this version of Gaim X ToQger, instead of having it be near the beginning for the ToQgers, I'm placing it around nearly halfway through the season, like Gaim. Also, several characters (and by several I mean most of them) will be VERY OOC. Here is the main character list for this special:**

**Series: Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon (Spider Riders and Kamen Rider Gaim Crossover)**

**Gaim: Hunter**

**Dreigon: Z**

**Unmei: Aqune**

**Arrow: Corona**

**Knuckle: Slate**

**Ryugen: Sparkle**

**Zangetsu: Lumen**

**Kage Dreigon/Genesis: Embassy**

**(Note: Other Riders may appear in suits, but these are the ones who appear in both parts as main characters)**

**Series: XY Ressha Sentai ToQger (Pokemon X and Y and Ressha Sentai ToQger Crossover)**

**ToQ1Gou: Yuki**

**ToQ2Gou: Calem**

**ToQ3Gou: Serena**

**ToQ4Gou: Trevor**

**ToQ5Gou: Shauna**

**ToQ6Gou: Geki**

**ToQXGou: Haruto**

**ToQYGou: Korrina**

**Any other characters aren't listed because they may not show up as I'm writing.**

* * *

Regular text: Special

Talking: "Special"

Different language: _"__Special"_

Sengoku Drivers, Genesis Drivers, Unmei Driver, Lockseeds, ToQChangers, AppliChanger, Junction Changer, and Emphasis: **Special**

Finishers: **"****Special"**

Thoughts: _Special_

Thought Communication:_**"**__**Special"**_

* * *

Currently, Shauna was aboard the Rainbow Line, drawing something on a piece of paper. Serena was sitting across from her, reading a book.

Yuki, Calem, and Trevor walked into the room.

"Oh? What are you drawing?" Yuki asked Shauna.

"She said that she was drawing what she remembers from our town" Serena answered for her.

Shauna held up her drawing. There were small houses in relation to a gigantic tree on the page. "I think it looked something like this!"

"I don't think that the tree was that big" Trevor spoke up.

"Eh? Really?" Shauna looked down at her drawing.

"Yeah, it was only that big because we were little kids back then" Calem said.

The doors opened again, Geki walking through them.

"Guys, there's something the Conductor wants you to see"

Behind them, the Conductor walked in with two people behind him.

"Korrina, Haruto! What are you two doing here?" Calem growled.

"The higher ups have decided to grant us the use of a new "Dimension Ressha". They decided to call in Korrina and Haruto and their Resshas in order to help test the Ressha."

The Conductor passed a small golden Ressha to Haruto, who pulled out his Junction Changer. (Imagine the Gokai Cellular except black and white with a port to insert Ressha in the bottom.)

"Dimension Ressha, set!" Haruto slid the Ressha into his Junction Changer and pressed a button before pushing down on the front.

**Dimension Ressha! Dimension Ressha!**

A train's horn could be heard. Yuki, Calem, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Korrina all rushed to the windows.

Outside of the train, there was a gold and black train that resembled the Drill Ressha coming up.

The Rainbow Line trains stopped enough for the Dimension Ressha to stop and connect to the front of the head train.

The drill on the front began spinning, a small vortex appearing in front of the trains. A rail formed into the vortex, the trains beginning to enter it.

_"__Sugei!" _the six called, looking through the vortex as the trains passed through. Eventually, the trains finished traveling through the vortex, entering a town.

"Unknown City! Unknown City! By the way, this doesn't really look like a Shadow Town!"

The Rainbow Line stopped in a train station, people inside walking by without even noticing. The eight got off the train, exiting the station with Calem grabbing a pamphlet from a stand.

They exited the station, walking around the town.

"So, what should we go and do first?" Yuki excitedly asked.

"Yuki, first off, let's lay down some rules. First off, we need to stick toge-" Trevor began speaking.

"Well, the pamphlet says something about a popular spot on this side of town." Geki ignored him.

"Hey, is that a spa?" Shauna promptly pointed to an advertisement for a spa on the pamphlet.

"Why would they have a- oh my God they actually have an ad for a spa" Trevor blinked in surprise.

"But the cakes at this place look kind of good though" Serena pointed to a picture of a cake inside a portion about a restaurant.

Haruto stood on the outside of the group sighing.

"We came here to explore and see the effects our bodies have due to the dimension travel. We didn't come to play around"

"Come on Haruto, lighten up and have some fun! We're not going to be in this town or dimension forever, so we might as well enjoy it" Korrina walked over to him.

"Even so…"

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of music. The group turned to the source. Down the way, there was a group of dancers dancing to music in front of a crowd.

On the side of the crowd, three people walked over as well.

"Hey, Hinata, why did we have to come with you?" Hunter, the sole boy of the group asked, wearing a lot of bandages all over his arms, legs, torso, and forehead and using a crutch. Instead of his normal outfit, he was wearing what consisted of a blue and white plaid button up shirt under an orange vest. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and converse sneakers.

"I don't exactly trust you two on your own in my apartment. Especially after Hunter confessed to you" Hinata replied coldly, Corona blushing at what she said and Hunter blatantly looking away from the two.

"But why do I have to carry most of the groceries?" Corona asked, slightly struggling to lift several plastic bags. Her outfit and Hinata's were basically the same.

"He's injured. And I'm not giving you room in my apartment for free you know" Hinata shrugged.

The boy stopped when he saw the dance group as well.

"What's wrong, Hunter?" the blond asked.

Hunter didn't respond, simply smiling at the group.

"This seems like a pretty nice city" Serena spoke up.

"Yeah, it really does" Calem smiled, looking at Serena. When she turned to him he hurriedly turned away, slightly blushing.

Screams interrupted the music.

The source turned out to be men in black bodysuits with red armor over them. In the lead, there was a strange mole-like creature.

"I thought there were no Shadows here" Trevor narrowed his eyes.

"Everyone, quickly, run!" Corona started to help people run, shoving the groceries into Hinata's hands.

"H-hey!" Hinata shouted.

Hunter reached behind him and pulled out a small buckle-like object before placing it on his waist, a strap wrapping around him.

Corona reached the group from before.

"It does seem kind of different from a Shadow though…" Calem said, fixing his hat.

"Hey, you guys need to run!" Corona said to them, reaching behind her to grab something.

"We'll be fine!" Yuki smiled, holding up a small brace-like object around his wrist. Haruto nodded, both him and Korrina holding up their Junction Changers. Geki simply pulled out a smart phone.

"Eh?" Corona stopped.

Hunter held up an Orange colored Lock.

"Henshin!"

**Orange!**

He performed a short form before slamming the Lock onto the buckle and locking it in.

**Lock On!**

Calem, Serena, Yuki, Shauna, and Trevor all pressed buttons on their braces while Korrina and Haruto pressed a button on the Junction Changers before sliding open the slot on the bottom. Geki simply pressed an app on his phone and slid the top outwards, revealing a small rail hidden away.

**Now Transforming.**

Corona was startled by the appearance of a sudden white line.

**Please remain behind the white line while waiting.**

The group, minus Korrina and Haruto, held up small train-like objects. Korrina and Haruto slid their own respective silver and white train-like objects into their Junction Changers.

"ToQ Change!" the eight shouted. Korrina and Haruto pressed down on the front of their Junction Changers and then extended their arms out. Geki slotted his train object onto the pad of the smart phone and slid it through. The other five simply inserted the trains into slots on the braces and closed the railings around the trains before extending their arms.

"HA!"

**Soiya!**

It was at this moment that Hunter noticed the group transforming near him, and that the group transforming noticed Hunter.

"Huh?" Hunter turned to look at them as the Orange Armor Parts landed on his shoulders and formed his Gaim suit.

"Eh?" the eight turned to Gaim as the symbols landed on their chests, creating multicolored suits.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

**ToQ Ichigou (#1)! Nigou (#2)! Sangou (#3)! Yongou (#4)! Gogou (#5)! Rokugou (#6)! XGou! YGou!**

They simply stared at each other while Corona and Hinata were in the background, looking between them in confusion.

"EH?!"

* * *

**XY Ressha Sentai ToQger**

**And**

**Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon**

**Winter Combo Special!**

* * *

"I just saw a bunch of trains flying around…" Gaim began slowly walking towards the ToQgers.

"…an Orange just landed on his head…" ToQ2Gou walked towards Gaim.

The two faced each other, still pointing.

"What are you?" they asked in synchrony.

"Yeah, who are you guys!?" the mole man nearby asked.

"No, we want to know who you are most of all!" Gaim and ToQ2Gou turned and pointed to the mole man.

"We are the Badan Underground Empire!"

"Underground Empire…" Gaim started.

"Badan? Well that's certainly new" ToQ2Gou finished.

"I am Moguraroid! And if you want to interfere with our grand ambitions… I'm going to call for help!"

A crashing noise was heard as ToQXGou faceplanted on the ground, ToQYGou checking up on him.

"Remind me again why I'm helping these idiots" the white colored ToQger asked. The silver colored ToQger shrugged and helped her partner up.

"Come forth, Badan monster!" Moguraroid drove his arms into the ground and summoned a Crack. From it, a Lion Invess came forth.

Gaim's grip on his weapon tightened.

"Ah… I messed up…" Moguraroid said.

The Lion Invess turned and struck Moguraroid.

The Badan forced began trying to get the Lion Invess off Moguraroid, starting a fight.

"…what's happening" ToQ3Gou tilted her head in confusion.

"I think it's infighting" ToQ5Gou commented.

"Even so, let's get in there!" ToQ1Gou got ready, drawing a sword.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Gaim held up his sword and prepared to charge when Corona grabbed him by the horn on his helmet.

"Hunter, you're still injured!" she chastised him.

"B-but Corona, I'm fine!" he tried to break free.

"Just leave it to them" she said.

"Oblivious targets!" ToQ2Gou pulled out a blue rectangular gun and pointed it at the Badan forces, firing as the seven other ToQgers ran into battle.

ToQXGou and YGou slashed in conjunction with their Junction Edges (Rail Slashers but colored black and white instead of red and black and able to shift to gun mode), slicing through several Badan members before they kicked in unison, knocking another back.

ToQ3Gou slammed her hammer into a Badan member, sending to ToQ4Gou, who slashed with his axe.

ToQ6Gou stabbed a member with his Yudou Breaker before spinning around and slashing with it once more.

ToQ5Gou ducked from an attack and jumped out of the way of another. She slashed at one and then promptly started running from several that began chasing her.

"…is this seriously happening?" Hinata sighed.

ToQ2Gou blasted the Lion Invess with his gun before switching it to his left hand and pulling out a sword. ToQ2Gou slammed the blade into the Lion Invess before blasting it with his gun and slashing repeatedly at it.

The Lion Invess stumbled backwards and then turned to the Crack, jumping into it.

"You're not getting away!" ToQ2Gou followed after it.

"Wait!" Gaim finally broke free and ran into the Crack.

"Hunter!" Corona called after him, following soon after.

ToQ3Gou bashed a Badan member in the head with her hammer and turned to the Crack.

"Unbelievable. He's really unbelievable!" she jumped into the Crack as well.

The rest of the ToQgers managed to lead the Badan members away from the site as Dreigon and Unmei appeared behind Hinata.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Unmei asked Hinata.

"I don't even know" she simply answered.

"…why in the world are the ToQgers here" Dreigon asked.

"ToQgers?" Unmei turned to Dreigon in confusion.

"Don't worry about it"

ToQ1Gou and XGou pressed another button on their Changers and pulled the Ressha from them, tossing them to one another. ToQYGou, 4Gou, and 5Gou did the same as well.

**ToQ Ichigo! Red! Norikae Change! White!**

**XGou! White! Norikae Change! Red!**

**ToQ YGou! Silver! Norikae Change! Green!**

**Yongou! Green! Norikae Change! Pink!**

**GoGou! Pink! Norikae Change! Silver!**

In a flash of light, the five switched colors, though the logos on their chests remained the same.

"Now who's who?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"That's what I want to know!" Moguraroid turned to Hinata and ran at the woman.

Dreigon stabbed at Moguraroid as he came near before Unmei slashed with her weapon, knocking Moguraroid back.

The ToQgers that just changed colors pulled out guns and began shooting at the grunts around them. ToQ6Gou just continued to swing his Yudou Breaker around.

ToQ1Gou blasted at a grunt before he ducked under a punch and retaliated with a kick of his own.

ToQ4Gou dodged a punch and swept the grunts legs out from under him and shot at him as he went down. In the background, ToQ5Gou was running away from grunts again as she blasted at them, though they still kept chasing her.

ToQXGou and YGou kept blasting at the grunts that came near, XGou bobbing and weaving out of the way of several attacks.

The six unleashed their attacks at some of the dazed grunts, (somehow) causing an explosion.

The smoke cleared, Moguraroid taking notice.

"You guys are annoying! Bye!" he dug a hole to escape.

"He ran off" ToQ5Gou noted.

The six detransformed simultaneously, passing their trains back to their respective owners.

Trevor looked among his teammates. "Those didn't really seem like Shadows" he said.

"Even so, they're just something we have to take down" Yuki stretched.

The six looked up as Dreigon, Unmei, and Hinata approached.

"Who are you guys?!" Trevor asked.

"Could you be…? Shadows?!" Shauna gasped.

"No, I'm definitely not sensing any darkness in them" Geki said.

Dreigon and Unmei reached to their belts, closing their Lockseeds to change back into Z and Aqune.

"You guys, we need to talk" Z said.

* * *

ToQ2Gou ran through Helheim, looking for the Invess.

"Where did that thing go?" he looked around, confused. Eventually, he stopped, continuing to look around when his eyes stopped on a fruit hanging from a tree.

"…what kind of fruit is this?" 2Gou pulled the train from his ToQChanger and turned back to Calem, who looked at the fruit. "It looks… kinda creepy… but also kinda tasty"

Calem reached for the fruit, only for a gunshot to ring out, causing Calem to fall backwards in surprise when the fruit was blasted away.

Calem turned to the side. Gaim was standing in the distance, his Musou Saber held up as the barrel of the gun was smoking.

Gaim walked towards Calem. "Don't eat the fruit in this forest. If you do, yo- ACK!"

Gaim was interrupted when Corona suddenly appeared and grabbed him by the helmet, dragging him away.

"Hunter, come on you can't keep running out here while you're still injured like this!" Corona scolded him.

"Corona! Constantly pulling on the horn on my helmet when I have a head injury is not going to make it heal quicker!" Gaim cried out.

"And suiting up in your Ride Wear is?!" Corona snarled, startling Gaim with the ferocity in her voice.

Calem just watched in confusion. "I feel like one's tsundere… but I have no idea which one… maybe it's the blond"

ToQ3Gou appeared in the distance and ran over, still carrying her hammer.

"Calem! We're supposed to stick together and… what… is happening here?" ToQ3Gou gestured to the arguing people with her hammer.

"I think it's just a typical argument between a boyfriend and girlfriend" Calem tilted his head in confusion.

The two arguing somehow heard this. "We're not dating!" they quickly denied.

They noticed what the other said

"Hey, why were you so quick to deny that?!" Gaim shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Corona yelled back.

"Yup, seems like a perfectly normal couple to me" Calem shrugged.

ToQ3Gou pulled the train from her ToqChanger and reverted back to Serena, adjusting her hat when she did.

"Hello? Who are you guys?" she asked.

The two stopped arguing long enough to turn to Calem and Serena.

"Hunter Steele" Gaim said.

"Corona" Corona said.

Then the two went back to arguing.

"Well I'm Calem, she's Serena, and you guys aren't listening are you?" Calem sighed.

* * *

Currently, Yuki, Trevor, Shauna, Geki, Korrina, Z, Aqune, and Hinata sat inside of a restaurant, Shauna, Korrina, and Hinata off to the sides eating cake.

"So, you guys fight off "Shadows" on the "Rainbow Line"?" Aqune asked.

"And you guys fight off the "Invess"?" Yuki said.

"Yeah, sounds about right" Trevor and Z answered in unison, quickly looking at each other in surprise when they noticed that they spoke in unison.

"Here's your food" a waitress came by and dropped their food off.

"Oh, thank you Jane." Aqune waved.

Jane nodded and walked away.

"This is delicious!" Shauna cried out, having taken a bite of her cake.

"Isn't it? I love a satisfied customer!" the chef stood nearby, smiling widely. "I think I'm going to give you a little something extra." The chef headed back into the kitchen.

"Should that chef be outside of the kitchen at this time? At any moment another person could walk in and find the chef in an almost empty restaurant and not doing his job." Haruto said.

"I think Leon and Jane own this place" Aqune commented, looking around.

"Besides, they're the only two workers here and we're the only people here. The empty restaurant that you see around you and the fact that Leon is walking around freely instead of doing his job should really tell you about the state of this place." Z said.

"I heard that Z!" Leon called from the kitchen.

"Oh bite me Leon!" Z called back.

"Anyways!" Aqune interrupted smacking Z in the back of the head. "So you guys have been traveling on that train, then?"

"Yeah, that's right" Yuki nodded. "But what's with this Badan thing?" Haruto asked.

"I don't know, it's the first time we've heard of it" Z shrugged.

"So we can't exactly be sure of what they're after" Aqune confirmed.

"But if that thing can open Cracks then it needs to be dealt with. I already have enough trouble with Embassy" Z remarked.

"Crack?" Trevor caught onto that.

"That gap in space. You guys saw it, right?" Z asked.

* * *

By now, the two had calmed down enough. Or at least Corona had calmed down and swiped Hunter's Driver off his waist, forcing him to revert back to normal.

"Those Invess appear in this town through those Cracks" Hunter confirmed, massaging his forehead.

"So if that mole makes more of them…" Calem realized.

* * *

"Then the city will be filled with Invess" Z grimly said.

Everyone in the room (except Shauna, who somehow was too distracted by her cake) caught onto this and looked reasonably disturbed.

"If something like that happens… then it'd be a disaster!" Trevor began freaking out when Geki pulled him back down into his seat.

"I think he gets it Trevor"

"We need to do something before that happens" Z ignored Trevor.

Just before anyone else could speak up, Shauna finished her food.

"That was delicious! Hey, Hinata, what about this place?" Shauna showed off a place on the brochure.

"Eh?" everyone else responded.

"Their parfaits and food are better than the ones here, right?" she asked.

"Huh?" Leon came back just in time to hear that.

"Really?" Korrina asked.

"Yeah, are they?" Leon asked.

"Eh. You could say that" Hinata confirmed.

"So it's true" the other ToQgers confirmed.

"It's true-!" Leon despaired.

"Let's go!" Shauna grabbed Hinata by the hand and practically started dragging her out of the restaurant. "Wait, you're STILL hungry?!" was Hinata's response.

"Guys? Kind of missing the important "end-of-the-city" thing here" Z called them out.

"Well, now I'm interested I guess" Aqune stood up and began following.

"Eh?" Z looked after her with a surprised look.

"Oh, Trevor, handle the bill would you?" Korrina asked as she followed.

"All aboard!" Shauna's voice could be heard in the distance as Korrina and Aqune followed.

"…what?" Trevor blinked before he looked at the others.

"Thanks for the meal." Yuki smiled.

Trevor and Leon both crouched onto the ground in despair.

"…I have no idea what just happened and I'm afraid for whatever sanity I had before this" Z said.

At this time, a third person came out of the kitchen, carrying a half-made parfait.

"So… do I just set this down? He started making this then stopped about halfway through." The person asked.

"You know what Magma, surprise me. You've supposedly been learning how to cook, just finish it and give me the rest"

Magma shrugged and turned to walk back to the kitchen, almost tripping over Leon, who was being comforted by Jane.

"But besides that, aren't you guys worried about Calem and Serena?" Z turned his attention back to the other three.

"Oh, Calem will be fine, he's just sarcastic and kind of rude but still a bit mature. It's Serena and her hotheadedness we worry about" Haruto said.

"Besides, Hunter and Corona are with them, right?" Yuki asked.

* * *

Hunter, Corona, Calem, and Serena all jumped through the Crack, Calem and Serena looking behind them to see it close.

"It zipped shut!" Serena exclaimed.

"That's kind of cool actually" Calem said.

"We need to get going" Hunter said, turning in place as he began to leave with Corona.

"Hey, wait! What're you going to do?" Serena asked.

"Find that monster and beat him" Hunter stated calmly.

Corona fake coughed.

"Find that monster and _call for backup_" Hunter corrected himself, sighing in defeat.

Corona smiled and patted him on the back.

"I figured! I knew you guys would!" Serena smiled, jogging up and grabbing Hunter by his hand before dragging him away.

"Oi! Oi!" Hunter called out.

Corona began growling and ran after them.

Sighing in defeat, Calem jogged after them.

* * *

Hunter and Corona looked in amazement down the row of trains of the Rainbow Line.

"This is amazing" Hunter said.

"You and your team travel on this train?" Corona asked the two ToQgers with them.

"I figured you two would be able to see it" Serena smiled.

"Eh?" Hunter looked around to see that most of the people were ignoring the train or to them, the space where the train was. "Other people can't see it?"

"Not if they don't have any imagination" Calem nodded, walking down the trains with the three following.

"Alright, let's board…" Calem got to the terminal when he pulled out a small rectangular device and stopped momentarily, looking down at it.

"What's wrong?" Corona asked.

"Oh, crap" he sighed. "If you guys don't have passes, you can't board the train" he realized.

"It seems more worlds…"

"Have become connected"

Out of nowhere, some guy with a puppet on his right hand appeared next to the foot.

"Who are you?" Hunter and Calem asked in unison.

"My name is Narutaki. An ally to all Riders. You two are Hunter Steele, Gaim, and Corona, Arrow, correct?"

Hunter and Corona nodded.

"Use these" he handed them two passes of their own, one being orange while the other was black.

"A Rainbow Pass?!" Serena grabbed at Corona's hand, bringing it closer so she could look at her pass.

"How did you get these?" Calem calmly took the pass from Hunter's hand, looking at it.

"Give my regards to Ticket." The puppet said.

Narutaki and the puppet looked at each other and nodded before Narutaki turned around. A grey wall appeared out of nowhere and enveloped him, causing him to disappear.

Calem and Hunter looked at each other in confusion before they turned back to where Narutaki was just standing.

"…I'm sorry what?" Serena blinked.

* * *

"How did you get aboard the train?" the Conductor asked Hunter and Corona.

"Some weird guy gave us these passes" Hunter held up his Orange Pass.

"He said his name was Narutaki" Calem shrugged.

The Conductor and Ticket took a moment to comprehend this before the Conductor turned around.

"So HE'S interfering again. I can't believe he'd make a problem like this" Ticket said.

"It can't be helped. If they have a Pass, then that makes them valued passengers" the Conductor turned back around.

"Thank you for coming aboard!" Ticket exclaimed.

"…why is there a monkey on that mans hand?" Corona blinked.

"Hey… is this a new trend or something?" Hunter reached for Ticket, taking the puppets hand. "Ventriloquism?"

"Not at all" the Conductor pulled Ticket from Hunter's hand quickly.

"Another idiot then?" Ticket remarked.

The Conductor walked past Hunter, the four turning to watch him go. "He called me an idiot… hey, Calem, he's really- eh?" Hunter stopped when he noticed a drawing on the table.

"What is it Hunter?" Corona asked. She noticed the drawing on the table as well. "What's that?" Hunter asked.

"Shauna drew it. It's the city where we all lived at one point" Serena said.

"It doesn't really look like it at all, though." Calem remarked.

"Why not?" Hunter picked it up.

"All of us are… missing our memories" Calem replied.

"Eh?"

"We only remember playing together when we were really young"

Hunter sat down. "Sorry. I guess it's a touchy subject"

"Not really" Calem shrugged.

"We're going to remember eventually, so long as we stay on this train" Serena smiled, taking the drawing from Hunter.

"I get it… so you're in the middle of an important journey, aren't you guys?" Hunter asked, turning to Calem.

Calem and Serena nodded.

The door opened, Yuki, Geki, Trevor, and Haruto all walking in.

"Oh, hey Calem, Serena" Yuki waved.

"Wait, how are they here?!" Trevor exclaimed, pointing in surprise at Hunter and Corona.

"Oh, perfect timing you guys" Serena stood up.

"Where are the others?" Calem asked.

* * *

"Cake! Cake! Oh, so cute!" Shauna called out as she passed by a store.

"Isn't she being a little carefree, considering what happened?" Hinata asked Korrina.

"Yeah, she's carefree, but she's not… JUST carefree" Korrina explained.

"What do you mean?" Aqune asked.

"Well… she believes that no matter how hard it gets, one day she and her friends will find a way to their town" Korrina answered.

"Even if she doesn't remember?"

"It's their home after all" Korrina grinned.

* * *

"Hey, you guys want to help Hunter and Corona out?" Serena asked.

"She's right, it might not be a Shadow, but we can still work together to defeat that monster" Calem agreed, placing his arm around Hunter's shoulders. Hunter looked down at the ground.

"Good idea!" Yuki exclaimed. If we all work together, then we can defeat anybody!"

"Alright Hunter, you can count on u-"

"No!" Hunter shook off Calem's arm.

"I'm sorry but the fighting in this city doesn't involve you guys…" Hunter said.

"He's right." Haruto spoke up.

"But Hunter, we need all the help we can get" Corona said.

"The problems that we're facing aren't that simple" Hunter said. "That forest we were in… this world is being overtaken by it… and I don't believe anyone in this world knows about it except for me and my friends… and enemies. Even if they did know, there is no way to escape. Thank you guys for offering, but please, don't get involved. I met some people just like you guys who managed to convince me to stay alive to fight for my friends. So I'm passing on their message. Get out of this world as soon as possible, and stay alive to fight for your wish to return home… because I can't guarantee you will if you stay here."

Hunter promptly walked past Haruto and Geki before leaving the train.

"Wait, Hunter!" Corona followed after him.

"…Hunter…" Calem said.

* * *

"Hunter! Slow down!" Corona called after Hunter.

"No. We can handle this without killing anymore of our friends" Hunter responded, not even looking back at her.

"Hunter, we need all the help we can get! If we can get more help then it'll reduce our chances of dying!"

"My answer is still no. What if they do die after all? They'll have died never having gotten their wish. I don't want that to happen. They deserve to live long enough to get their wish to return home… it's more then just me trying not to cause anymore casualties. It's me trying to help these people achieve their wish" Hunter admitted.

"Even so, you could have told them that!" Corona reached Hunter and stopped them.

"No I couldn't have. Some things are better left unsaid." Hunter told her.

Corona groaned. "Fine, but since everything is done and gone, can we please go back to Hinata's place? You need to rest" Corona told him.

"Might as well" Hunter shrugged.

Just before the two began walking away, a familiar figure appeared before them.

"Yo! Haven't seen you guys in a while!" Z greeted.

"Z!" Hunter called.

"Is Aqune with you?" Corona asked.

"Sorry, but no. Do you guys know about the ToQgers?" the two nodded. "Well she's with them and Hinata right now"

"Oh that's right, we left Hinata alone back there" Hunter grimaced, realizing his mistake.

"Thank you for visiting Z, but we need to get back to work."

"Oh? What are you guys doing, maybe I can help" Z said, walking closer.

"It's fine, Z. Hunter just needs to rest and heal from his injuries" Corona said.

"Oh yeah, you were injured in that fight against those guys. You know fighting in Kachidoki Arms probably didn't help your injuries."

"You sound an awful lot like Kid"

"Who?"

"Long story short, I basically almost died and woke up inside another world. Hey, Z, have you ever heard of a Kamen Rider Ghost? Or a Kamen Rider Lady Ghost or a Kamen Rider Phantom?" Hunter asked.

"Ghost… Lady Ghost… Phantom… no, I can't say I'm familiar with those ones. Though there is a Drive, Ichigo, Decade, X, ZX, Idunn, Tyrant, J, Savior, Black-"

"We get it" Hunter and Corona interrupted at the same time.

"Sorry. But no, no Ghost." Z told Hunter.

"And you died? This is my first time hearing this" Corona exclaimed.

"Sorry, it never came up." Hunter gulped.

"When was this?" she demanded.

"About a week ago, just before I woke up" Hunter told her.

"Look, if you're worried about healing Hunter, I could just do this" Z held out his hand towards Hunter as energy covered him. The energy covered Hunter, who suddenly looked around, confused.

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, if you wanted to be healed, you could have just found me and asked, your Lion Phone works, doesn't it?"

"I lost that a while ago when I got the stuffing beat out of me. It's either still in that alleyway or someone stole it" Hunter said.

"What have you two been doing for this long? Well except for you Corona, you need to explain why you were on the news for murder that one time. Aqune just about flipped."

"Wait, you were on the news for killing someone? Please tell me it wasn't me!"

"Hunter you're sitting right in front of us and you still find time to be an idiot. I can see why Embassy calls you that whenever he actually wants to call you by name"

"Hey, I know someone who's dead and still has a corporeal body"

"Would that be this Kamen Rider Ghost fellow?"

"Actually it was Lady Ghost, I believe."

"What is happening?" Corona shouted.

* * *

"The Badan Underground Empire? Embassy, what is it you're talking to me about now?" Lumen asked.

Currently, Lumen, Embassy, Buguese, and Sparkle were all inside of a room in the abandoned building, Lumen and Embassy talking, Sparkle listening to their conversation, and Buguese working on a Lockseed and Genesis Driver.

"It's not really that important, I believe. I just got a call from Z about, surprisingly enough. But I'm telling you because now it means that we have another enemy besides the Invess to worry about."

"Well I suppose that there has been an increase of Crack openings in the Inner World, but even then we have people for that."

"Are you just bored Embassy? Because this: "Badan Underground Empire" doesn't really sound real at all" Buguese commented, looking over a Lockseed with a Phoenix design.

"Would I lie, Buguese?" Embassy asked.

"You have before" Lumen pointed out.

"That was before. This is now"

* * *

Slate sat with the dance group from before in the middle of the food court at the mall. "So you guys were just attacked by these monsters out of nowhere?" he asked, one of them passing him a can of soda.

"Yeah, it was so weird; they just came out of nowhere. But, I was surprised you of all people couldn't make it Slate, you of all people usually show up." One of the girls said.

"I just wasn't ready to dance in public yet, I'm not as good as you guys are, I'm still in training" Slate mentioned, opening his soda can.

"You at least could have shown up to watch us" one of the guys said. "We could have used the support, it was our first group dance in front of an audience"

"Look, next time, I'll be there, I promise"

"Good, because we need our good luck charm with us next time we go up!" one of them, obviously the leader, said.

"I'm not the good luck charm, stop calling me that!" Slate requested.

"If it weren't for you this group wouldn't even exist!" one of the girls said.

"Still-" before Slate could respond, there was screaming that came from the side.

The group turned to the source, quickly spotting a Lion Invess that was running through the mall, attacking civilians.

"An Invess!" Slate said. "Guys, run!" he said.

"Slate, what's happening?!" one of the girls demanded.

"Look, just run while I handle this!" Slate slapped his Driver onto his waist before pulling out his Kurumi Lockseed.

**Kurumi! Lock On! **

"Slate, what are you doing?!" the leader said right before he noticed the Kurumi Armor Parts floating down.

"Just run! Henshin!" he shouted at them before hitting the Cutting Blade on his belt.

***Guitar Riff* Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!**

The Kurumi Armor Parts formed the Knuckle suit, resulting in Knuckle brandishing the Kurumi Bombers.

"Slate?!" one of the girls said.

"Whoa! Dude, that is so cool!" the leader shouted.

"Shut up and leave!" Knuckle ordered. He turned back to the Invess. "Where did this thing come from anyways?!"

* * *

About five minutes ago…

In the middle of an alleyway, the small group of Badan warriors gathered.

"Come forth, Badan Monsters!" Moguraroid shouted.

He began digging into the ground, managing to open another Crack. "Open!" the Crack opened up and revealed the Lion Invess from before.

"Not again!" Moguraroid shouted as the Invess jumped out of the Crack and knocked him over before running away.

* * *

"It's kind of understandable where he comes from" Haruto pointed out, taking a seat.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"How would you feel if Hunter or any of his allies wanted to help fight the Shadow Line? He has things that are more important that they should worry about" Geki pointed out.

"But even so-" Serena tried, but couldn't finish.

The group sat in an uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do.

Then Calem's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

* * *

The Lion Invess roared as it rampaged throughout the mall, attacking several screaming patrons. Knuckle jumped at it, punching with his Kurumi Bombers.

"Calem! The Invess from before is at the shopping mall! And there's some guy fighting it!" Shauna said through her phone.

* * *

"What? Okay, I got it!" Calem told her before hanging up and turning around, jumping lightly when he noticed the Conductor was behind him.

"In light of the attacks happening, and the current 'unknown' status that of these Invess, it has been decided to keep the eight of you in safety aboard the Rainbow Line. Please contact Korrina and Shauna to warn them" The Conductor said.

"But-" Serena started.

"There are no Shadows in this town, we've checked" Ticket said. "There's no need for us to fight at all"

"No. I'm going to help!" Calem announced, pushing past the Conductor. The Conductor stopped him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"But, why?" Ticket asked. "We have our own worries in the Shadows, if one of you is killed before we can return to our own home then-"

"I don't care! Calem interrupted, shaking off the Conductors grip. "If I was going to worry about "what I should do for the future" and all that crap then I wouldn't even bother considering about being a ToQger. I fight in the now so I can keep protecting people later. Now don't stop me!" he ran off the train.

"If he's going, then I am too!" Serena called out as she followed after Calem, pushing past the Conductor.

"What else would you expect from these two?" Haruto sighed.

"We should go too!" Trevor said.

"Might as well" Geki shrugged, tipping his hat forward before the others ran off the train, pushing past the Conductor again.

"He really is an idiot" Ticket commented.

"But at the same time, he has a point. If that's what his IMAGINATION is going to be centered around, then who are we to stop him?" the Conductor said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word "imagination".

Ticket slowly turned to look at the Conductor. "You forced yourself to say it like that, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the Conductor denied.

* * *

"Everyone, the exits this way!" Aqune called as the four girls made an effort to lead everyone out, Knuckle in the background facing off against the Invess.

"Go, run!" Korrina said before she noticed a little girl crying on a bench amongst the chaos. She ran towards the girl and pulled her out of the way of the Invess, who fell exactly where the girl was due to Knuckle's attack.

"Sorry!" Knuckle called as the Lion Invess attacked him while he was distracted, knocking him back.

With a shout, a familiar figure in blue ran up, jumping up to kick the Lion Invess off of Knuckle.

"Oh, thank you! Now get out of here, it's not safe!" Knuckle told the figure.

"Don't worry about me" the figure said.

"Calem!" Shauna shouted as she and Korrina ran up.

"Sorry I'm late!" Calem replied.

"We're here too!" Serena shouted as she aimed her weapon at the Lion Invess, blasting at it.

"Let's go guys!" Yuki called, attaching his ToQChanger to his wrist before pressing the button, the others following his movements with their own Changers. Korrina and Haruto activated their own Changers while Geki just pressed the button on his AppliChanger and slid it open.

**Now Transforming. Please remain behind the white line while waiting.**

Aqune placed her Driver on and held up her Lockseed.

**Sakura! Lock On.**

The Lion Invess roared before it ran past the line towards the group. "Didn't you hear the warning?" Knuckle asked as he jumped the line as well to grab at the Invess and punch at it repeatedly.

"ToQ Change!" the eight shouted. Aqune placed her hand on the lever on her Driver.

"Henshin!"

"HA!"

Knuckle dove back over the line as the small trains that shot from the Changers shot at the Invess and knocked it back over the line as well.

**ToQ Ichigou (#1)! Nigou (#2)! Sangou (#3)! Yongou (#4)! Gogou (#5)! Rokugou (#6)! XGou! YGou!**

**Go! Sakura Arms: Blossom! The Queen!**

"Okay! How did I know to do that at that moment?!" Knuckle asked himself in confusion.

"Imagining Victory!" The ToQgers, minus ToQXGou and YGou called.

"Dreaming Victory!" ToQXGou and YGou called.

"Ressha Sentai-"

"Ressha Senshi-"

The ToQgers performed a pose of their own while XGou and YGou did their own thing together.

"ToQger!" The six ToQgers announced.

"XY Traingers!" XGou and YGou announced.

"Kamen Rider Unmei!" Unmei brandished her weapon.

"…did those two just call themselves "Traingers"?" Knuckle asked in complete and utter befuddlement.

"All Aboard!" ToQ1Gou and XGou called before the group charged as one.

"…am I being ignored?" Knuckle rubbed his head in confusion.

"Hinata, go and hide" Unmei urged Hinata, who nodded before she began to run from the scene.

ToQ1Gou punched at the Invess before he jumped up and kicked at it, jumping out of the way when he landed. ToQ4Gou kneed the Invess in the chest, ToQ5Gou assisting him by kneeling behind the Invess, causing it to trip over her. The Invess jumped back up as ToQXGou and YGou ran past it, slashing with their swords and striking it across the chest. ToQ6Gou followed, stabbing it right in the chest with his weapon before he jumped backwards.

"Signal Hammer!" ToQ3Gou slammed her hammer into the ground, the lights switching from red to blue and shooting the Invess into the air.

"Form Trigger!" ToQ2Gou announced before he aimed his weapon at the Invess and fired, knocking it out of the mall.

Outside the mall, Unmei jumped into the fight, swinging her Sakura Blade at the Invess and cutting through it. Knuckle soon followed through with some punches of his own.

"Come on then!" Knuckle raised his hand as if he was going to perform a "come-on" motion, only to remember that he couldn't due to the giant armored fists on his hands. "Oh, right" he said.

Unmei looked at Knuckle. "If you're trying to be funny, you are honestly failing"

"I'm not trying to be funny"

The Invess roared as it held its arm up, growing claws before it slashed at its opponents, energy waves shooting from its hand.

The ten of them dove out of the way before charging at the Invess.

From a distance, Hinata watched the fight happen from behind a tree.

However, she was startled by the appearance of two Invess, stumbling to the ground as she tried to get away.

From the side, Hunter, Corona, and Z ran up.

"Hinata!" Hunter called.

The three didn't get close when another Invess jumped in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

Hinata screamed as the Invess came closer.

"HA!" ToQ2Gou came by, shooting at the Invess with his weapon and knocking them away from Hinata.

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise as he knocked the Invess off of him.

"Are you okay?" ToQ2Gou helped Hinata up.

"Calem! Why-?" Hunter ran up with Corona and Z trailing behind him.

"Sorry. But I don't really care about idiotic things that prevent me from helping others. So even if I don't know what's really going on in this world, I do know that it's in danger. We may be on an express line, but there's no way we're just passing through this world. That's all there is to it." The blue ToQGer nodded before he turned back to the Lion Invess that his team was fighting and joined into the fight.

_Calem… even when you guys have your own problems to deal with… _Hunter thought.

Z slapped his Driver onto his waist and pulled out his Dragonfruit Lockseed. "Oi, Hunter, let's get going!"

Hunter nodded and pulled out his Driver and Lockseed.

"Wait, Hunter-!" Corona tried.

"Corona, Z healed me, I'm fine. Please, just trust me!" Hunter pleaded.

Corona simply smiled. "I was going to tell you to let me help, but thanks for the confirmation!" she pulled out her Sengoku Driver and Marionberry Lockseed.

Hunter smiled. "Okay, let's get going!"

"Henshin!"

**Orange!**

**Marionberry!**

**Dragonfruit!**

**Lock On!**

**Soiya!**

**Come On!**

**Rise Up!**

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

**Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Gaim, Arrow, and Dreigon brandished their weapons before they charged at the Invess.

* * *

The ToQGers and the Kamen Riders fought back against the Lion Invess, slashing, punching, and shooting at it with their weapons.

ToQXGou stood off to the side as he shouldered his Junction Edge before he took out a small orange Ressha with a scope design on it. "Let's go, Korrina"

ToQYGou nodded and pulled out her Junction Edge in gun mode before taking out an orange Ressha as well.

"Go ahead, this is your finisher, Haruto, Korrina!" ToQ1Gou gave a thumbs up.

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou nodded and grabbed the Lion Invess by the arms, holding them back.

ToQXGou and YGou opened up a slot on their Junction Edges, sliding the Ressha into them before closing them.

Knuckle hit the Cutting Blade on his belt three times.

**Kurumi Sparking!**

Unmei took the Petal Breaker off her belt and took her Sakura Lockseed off as well before placing it onto the Petal Breaker.

**Lock On.**

**Shooting/Slashing Now! Please mind the attack! Please mind the attack!**

**"****Sakura Petal Storm" **Aiming the Petal Breaker at the ground, Unmei pulled the trigger.

**"****Junction Shoot!" **A scope appeared on the Lion Invess's hands as YGou pulled the trigger.

**Sakura Power.**

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou dived away from the Invess. The attack fired from the Junction Edge, taking the form of a small train. The petals swirled around it, causing it to resembled a drill that split into two as it drove into the Invess's hands, breaking the claws.

**"****Knuckle Crash!" **Knuckle ran forward and punched the Invess right in the chest as ToQXGou ran towards it and slashed. **"****Junction Slash!"**

The two attacks knocked the Invess back, the Invess landing near a tree as it smoked from the attacks.

Getting up, the Invess noticed several Helheim fruit hanging from a tree. Without hesitating, it started eating the fruit and mutating.

But what differed with this mutation, was how it grew to giant size almost instantaneously, so it was around twenty stories tall.

"It grew!"

"I almost ate some of that stuff!"

"…did it always have those wings or is it just me?"

* * *

Gaim slashed at the Invess around him, orange energy covering his blades as he knocked them towards Dreigon. Dreigon slammed his weapon into them while swinging upwards, launching them into the air. Arrow held her bow up and released an energy arrow that pierced the Invess and struck them in the chest, causing them to explode.

"Good, now that tha- WHAT IN THE HECK?!" Gaim tumbled onto his rear end as he noticed the giant Lion Invess.

Next to the group, the Badan forces walked out, having noticed the giant Lion Invess.

"An Invess? But it's too big!" Arrow pointed.

"Yeah. It really is too big." Moguraroid confirmed.

"Yeah!" Arrow and Moguraroid turned to each other briefly to nod.

Dreigon just stared in utter disbelief.

"…you guys are kidding, right?"

"You!" Gaim noticed the Badan forces.

"Him again! Get him!" Moguraroid shouted.

* * *

The ToQGers and Kamen Riders looked up at the Lion Invess.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?" Unmei wondered aloud.

"Leave that to us!" ToQ5Gou told her as the ToQ 1-5 held up their braces and pressed down on a button before opening and closing it again. ToQ6Gou opened his phone and pressed a button before sliding a small orange train down the slot.

XGou and YGou pressed a button on their Changers and then pressed down on the top.

**Red Ressha! Blue Ressha! Yellow Ressha! Green Ressha! Pink Ressha! Build Ressha! Yume (Dream) Ressha! Change Ressha!**

The eight ToQGers boarded their respective trains.

"Ressha Gattai!" The ToQgers called out.

The Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Ressha connected together, forming a body that stood up with the Red Ressha folding up onto the chest and back. The Green Ressha formed the left side of the body and the left leg while the Blue Ressha formed the right side of the body and right leg. The left and right arms were taken by the Pink and Yellow Ressha's respectively. A head formed from the Red Ressha as a sword appeared in its hand.

**We thank you for riding with us. ****ToQ-Oh is completing formation.**

The bottom of the Build Ressha folded up to form legs with the top half folding down to form arms. A piece on top rotated, forming a face.

The Change Ressha (a large Ressha that resembles the Junction Changer in shape) formed a body, legs and arms folding out from it. The Yume Ressha (a Ressha similar in design to the Red Ressha) landed on top of it, a head folding out from the top.

"All Aboard! ToQ-Oh!" The five ToQGers called.

"All Aboard! Build Dai-Oh!" ToQ6Gou called.

"All Aboard! Yume-Oh!" ToQXGou and YGou called.

The three charged at the Lion Invess.

ToQ-Oh slashed with its weapon at the Lion Invess, the Invess blocking with its arm. However, Build Dai-Oh came through and punched at it, knocking it back.

"Yume Beam!" Yume-Oh extended its arms outwards, a beam of rainbow-colored energy shooting out and striking the Lion Invess.

The three Mechs started to charge at the Invess.

ToQ-Oh slashed at the Invess and struck it across its chest before pushing it back.

The Invess roared and jumped into the air, using its wings to fly around the Mechs.

Build Dai-Oh attempted to punch at it, missing several times.

ToQ-Oh turned its sword to gun mode and tried to blast at it, missing as well.

"Crap! We can't get to it from here!" ToQ4Gou said.

ToQ1Gou picked up his mike and spoke into it. "Conductor, any advice?"

"Everyone! The Dimension Ressha can call on the Ressha from our dimension as well!" The Conductor said through the intercom.

"Got it. Hey, Hunter!" ToQ2Gou picked up his mike and spoke into it.

"Eh?!" Gaim looked up in surprise at ToQ-Oh, in the middle of fighting with the Badan forces.

"Hang on tight!" the blue ToQger pressed the button on the side of his ToQChanger before he switched the Blue Ressha for the Dimension Ressha and closed it.

**Dimension Ressha! Dimension Ressha!**

The familiar Ressha appeared once again, rails forming underneath it as it drove towards the Riders on the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Wait!" Gaim panicked as he began backing up frantically. The other Riders and the Badan army did the logical thing of running away. Gaim did the same. Only the Ressha followed him and sped into him, taking him into itself.

With a grunt, Gaim fell into the seat in the cockpit of the Dimension Ressha, much to his surprise. "Eh? I'm… inside the crazy drill train?"

"Hunter!" Arrow called out as she watched the Dimension Ressha took Gaim away.

"Well, I don't think this happened with the original Gaim" Dreigon commented, leaning on his DragFangStaff as if it was a balance.

"…I… what?!" Gaim looked over the console and the room he was in.

"Ressha Gattai!" ToQ2Gou called.

The Dimension Ressha replaced the front of the Yellow Ressha, forming a new hand.

The back two seats in the main cockpit of ToQ-Oh slid to the sides, forming enough room for a sixth seat.

"UWAAH!" The sixth seat arrived. In the form of it unceremoniously dropping in from the roof, Gaim still in the seat as it fell.

"Eh?" Gaim looked around the room, completely confused as he glanced at the ToQGers in the room.

"EH?!" The ToQGers (Minus ToQ2Gou) responded to Gaim's sudden arrival.

"All Aboard! ToQ-Oh Dimension!" ToQ2Gou called.

"Wait, am I in control of the giant robot?" Gaim asked, pointing at the console that he was sitting at.

"Yup, now pull that lever" ToQ2Gou told him as he switched the Dimension Ressha out for several more, activating them in quick succession.

"Eh? Lever? Like this?" Gaim reached up to the console and pulled on a lever. The drill on Dimension Ressha started spinning as ToQ-Oh Dimension thrust its arm forwards, creating a large hole in the sky.

**Drill Ressha! Car-Carrier Ressha! Police Ressha!**

Out of the portal, three Ressha's appeared, driving into the Lion Invess as they did.

"Oh, thank you, you guys" ToQXGou said from the cockpit of Yume-Oh.

"Ressha Armament!" ToQYGou, 6Gou, and 1Gou called.

The Drill Ressha replaced the left arm of Build Dai-Oh. "All Aboard! Build Dai-Oh Drill!"

The Police Ressha split into two and replaced both arms of Yume-Oh. "All Aboard! Yume-Oh Police!"

The Car-Carrier Ressha replaced the left arm of ToQ-Oh Dimension. "All Aboard! ToQ-Oh Dimension Car-Carrier!"

Raising its arm up, Yume-Oh Police used its gun arm to blast the Lion Invess in the chest, stunning it. ToQ-Oh Dimension Car-Carrier held its left arm up, two cars shooting off of the Ressha and striking the Invess in the chest, knocking it to the ground.

"Let's go!" Build Dai-Oh Drill was the first one to charge at the Invess.

* * *

Lumen sat inside of the abandoned building with a phone to his ear. Buguese was behind him, watching the Mecha fight.

"I see, so the appearance of these ToQGers puts a damper on our plans" Lumen said into the phone.

"Lumen, you really should look at this fight happening" Buguese said. "This Invess stands absolutely no chance against these giant robots."

"Giant robots? Don't be ridiculous!" Lumen said to Buguese before he went back to his conversation.

At this point in time, Yume-Oh was blasting the Lion Invess in the chest as Build Dai-Oh Drill stabbed at it with its drill arm.

"Lumen, get off the phone with Beerain and watch the giant robot fight"

The Lion Invess quickly ran off-screen, the Mecha chasing after it.

"Buguese, stop talking!" Lumen turned around, looking out the window. "And if you're going to ruin my business conversations, don't make up such far-fetched situations about what's happening outside the window" Lumen turned back around, shaking his head. Buguese shook his head and looked back out the window.

ToQ-Oh Dimension Car-Carrier came careening back on-screen with the Lion Invess on its back, the other two Mecha chasing after them.

"If they become too much of a problem, be sure to take them out, Beerain" Lumen cautioned.

Buguese looked back and forth between Lumen and the fight happening out the window.

"Something tells me Beerain and Grasshop's going to need a lot more then a Genesis Driver if the ToQGers have giant freaking robots."

* * *

"Full Power!" ToQ1Gou ordered, pulling a lever.

ToQ-Oh Dimension Car-Carrier threw the Invess off of itself, stabbing at it with the Dimension Ressha's drill.

Build Dai-Oh Drill appeared behind the Invess and grabbed it from behind, preventing its escape.

"ToQGers! Gaim! Traingers! Finish it!" ToQ6Gou ordered.

"Got it!" ToQ1Gou gave a thumbs up.

**"****Dimension Car Shot!" **Gaim pointed forwards before he pulled a lever in the cockpit.

**"****Yume Police Buster!" **ToQXGou snapped his fingers and pulled a lever.

ToQ-Oh Dimension Car-Carrier aimed the Car-Carrier Ressha at the Lion Invess, the Dimension Ressha perched on top of it. Yume-Oh Police aimed its gun arm at the Lion Invess.

The Dimension Ressha let off a burst of steam from its back before it shot off of the Car-Carrier Ressha, shooting towards the Invess. Yume-Oh Police fired several rounds at the Lion Invess.

"Retract!" ToQ6Gou pulled a handle in his cockpit.

Build Dai-Oh Drill turned back into its Ressha mode and drove away as the attacks made contact with the Lion Invess, causing it to explode.

**We thank you for riding with us.**

* * *

Dreigon stabbed at Moguraroid, missing as Moguraroid kept jumping backwards and avoiding his attacks.

"Hold still!" Dreigon ordered.

"Never!" Moguraroid retorted.

Suddenly, Knuckle appeared behind him. "Take this!"

Knuckle punched Moguraroid in the back, launching him towards Dreigon.

"Batter up!" Dreigon swung his DragFangStaff Lance with full force towards Moguraroid, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him away.

Arrow slashed at some of the Badan grunts with her weapon before she fired an energy arrow at one, knocking it back.

Unmei slashed with her sword, taking out a whole row of them with one energy slash before she drop-kicked them back.

Moguraroid looked between the four Riders, who were now focused on him.

"Eat this!" he shouted, using his arms to start digging into the ground and causing a cloud of dirt to envelope the Riders, allowing him to escape.

"He got away" Knuckle commented when the cloud of dirt cleared.

"Those guys… what are they planning?" Unmei wondered aloud.

* * *

"Thank the Oracle you're okay!"

"Corona… Corona… can't breathe!" Hunter choked for a breath as Corona tightly hugged.

The ToQGers and the Riders (Minus Haruto) all sat inside of a park in the aftermath of the fight. Hunter was currently being hugged by Corona and was struggling to breathe.

"To be fair, you were absorbed into a giant drill train. And the way you were absorbed made you look like you were run over" Z commented, his hands in his pockets.

"Still, you controlled the Dimension Ressha like a pro!" Yuki congratulated Hunter.

"I… I actually had no idea what I was doing." Hunter revealed.

"It's fine, as long as you have Imagination!" Shauna said.

"…what" Slate blankly stated.

"Their powers run on Imagination. I know it sounds silly but roll with it" Aqune said.

Calem walked up to Hunter as Corona let him go, allowing him to breathe. "Sorry for just doing whatever back there."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. If I was in the same position, I think I'd have done the same thing" Hunter panted.

Calem smiled. "Still, thanks for your help back there" he placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"Guys!" Haruto's voice suddenly rang out, stopping the conversation.

Haruto ran in from the side.

"News from the Conductor, it'll take time for the Dimension Ressha to recharge after that battle, he says thanks by the way" Haruto told that last part to Hunter, who nodded. "But it should take about 24 hours."

"So… what you're saying is that we have 24 hours to do whatever we want in this dimension?" Serena asked, starting to get excited.

"Alright, everyone! What do you say we all get some time in before we leave!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Even so, what would we do for 24 hours? We have to sleep eventually" Calem pointed out.

"We can worry about sleep when we get to that point!" Shauna shouted.

"Well maybe you can but I don't know about this one right here" Korrina gestured to Haruto, who glared at her.

"I could go for some paintball, haven't done that in a while" Hunter commented.

"Maybe I could see how much of a challenge you "ToQgers" are in a swordfight" Z said, taking a look at each of the ToQgers.

"Fine, might as well explore. This world is very curious I suppose" Trevor said.

"Alright then, come on guys, we have some friends you may like to meet-" Corona said as the group began to walk away.

* * *

A man walked down the catwalk, his footsteps echoing throughout the area. He eventually stopped in front of the group.

"Who are you?" Hunter demanded.

"My name is Son Goku."

**Coming Soon**

* * *

"You Heisei Riders do not deserve to be called Kamen Riders!" Goku pointed at Hunter and his friends.

* * *

**The Ultimate Battle ****Will Begin**

"Rider… Henshin!" Goku shouted.

Kamen Rider Ichigo posed and began to do battle with the Badan soldiers.

* * *

**Heisei Vs. Showa**

"The Showa Riders are aiming to completely destroy the Heisei Riders" Kaz told Daigo.

**_"_****_The only thing we can do now is survive" _**Belt-san spoke from Kaz's waist.

* * *

**Two Eras of Kamen Rider Will Do Battle**

Kamen Riders Faiz and Extra-Omega slashed at the Badan grunts, knocking them out of the way. In the background, a young man and woman could be seen protecting a group of kids.

* * *

**The Future Of Kamen Rider Will Be Changed Forever.**

"Are you two… Heisei Riders?" the young man asked the two Riders in the now empty lot.

"Then we'll be your opponents!" the young woman shouted at them.

* * *

"Set Up!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

* * *

X slashed at Faiz, knocking him to the ground as Amazon grabbed at Extra-Omega, biting down on her arm.

* * *

"The two of us will be your opponents!" Black pointed at Daigo and Kaz.

"Why?!" Daigo demanded.

"You Heisei Riders have damaged the name of Kamen Rider!" Black RX shouted.

* * *

**Introducing: Kamen Riders Shogun and Drive,**

Shogun, a samurai-themed Rider with a flame design, clashed weapons with Black RX, the two knocking each other back. Drive kicked at Black before dodging out of the way of a punch, the younger Rider avoiding every attack he could.

* * *

**The Non-Existent Rider: Sangou,**

"Any Heisei Rider I see… I guarantee I'll destroy you" Yuji glared at the person standing across from him, who in this case was Drive.

"TOH!" Sangou jumped at his opponents, punching them across the face and launching them back.

* * *

**And, The Mysterious Kamen Rider Fifteen.**

An older looking man in all black held up a Lockseed with a skeleton design.

* * *

Kamen Rider Fifteen stood at the ready, slashing at Gaim and knocking the weapon out of his hands before kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

"The Showa Riders and the Heisei Riders have to fight. There is no other option, is that right?" Yuya asked.

* * *

**Including: The Return of Wizard,**

"Henshin!" Yuya shouted, raising his Flame Ring up before placing it on his belt.

* * *

**The Movie Special Debut of Extra-Omega,**

"Henshin!" May called, showing off her Key Drive before activating it into her X-Omega Driver.

* * *

**And The New Showa: V0.**

"Hen-shin! Version! Zero!" Nagi performed his Henshin form, changing into Kamen Rider V0.

* * *

**A Heroic Battle ****Between Two Generations.**

"If you Showa Riders think you can just destroy us and get away with it…" Hunter pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Then I'll destroy you first!"

"Henshin!"

* * *

The battle begun, the seven Heisei Riders charging as the seven Showa Riders charged at them as well.

* * *

**Who Will Win?**

Gaim and Ichigo jumped at each other in their own Rider Kicks, intent on finishing the battle.

* * *

**Heisei Rider X Showa Rider:**

The two sides posed before charging.

**Kamen Rider Taisen!**

* * *

**Featuring:**

"We have to help them somehow!" Calem shouted as his friends.

"Even if you're sure you're going to lose, you can't ever give up!" Black shouted at his team-mates.

"We've come so far, we're not just going to let it end like this!" Lucas cracked his knuckles, showing off his Morphin Brace.

* * *

**Super Sentai!**

"Ressha Sentai: ToQGer!"

"Ressha Senshi: XY Traingers!"

"Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger!"

"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Busters!"

* * *

**Coming 2016**


	33. Special 5

Special 5: Ressha Sentai ToQGer X Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon

* * *

Regular text: Special

Talking: "Special"

Different language: _"__Special"_

Belt, Lockseeds, ToQChanger, AppliChanger, Junction Changer, and Emphasis: **Special**

Finishers: **"****Special"**

Thoughts: _Special_

Thought Communication: _**"**__**Special"**_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay for my stories in recent times. I have been having trouble doing time management and finding the drive to work on these. I'm most certainly not giving up on them, but it's taxing to have to write five stories at once, so after Kamen Rider Taisen is finished, I've decided I will go under a small hiatus on Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon, Scan Rider Drive and Rush, and Kamen Riders Shogun and Kaizoku until I am finished with Fossil Rangers VivoFighters and Code Lyoko: X-Omega Unwound. I have been putting off on these stories for too long and I am so close to being finished that I realize I need to get them done. I apologize for any inconveniences.**

* * *

Hunter, who was currently wearing padded gear, ran into cover behind a row of tires. "Come on out, Calem! You can't hide forever!"

"You may think that, but which of us has more experience with this kind of battle?" Calem's voice rang out.

A loud BANG erupted from the left of Hunter as some paint splattered over the tire next to him causing Hunter to duck down lower.

"Now who's hiding?" Calem taunted.

Hunter peeked out from behind the tire and aimed his paintball gun over it. Another BANG happened from behind him, striking the ground near his leg and surprising him enough so run and dive behind another row of tires.

"You know, enough practice with the Form Trigger can REALLY help your aim." Calem said.

Hunter took a deep breath in and waited for a moment before he spun around and aimed before firing. A paintball scraped across Calem's mask, nearly hitting him had he not dropped to the ground as soon as Hunter had pulled the trigger. Calem fired his gun again, Hunter quickly diving out of the way, hiding behind another row of tires. Calem got to his knees.

"Try training with the rest of the Spider Riders for as long as I have. May not have much experience with the gun mode of the Musou Saber, but I can still shoot well if I have to" Hunter said.

Taking in another breath and exhaling, Hunter got ready and jumped over the tires, pulling the trigger multiple times while aiming the gun right at Calem's chest. As quickly as he could, Calem ran off, trying his best to dodge the attack before he dived behind a row of tires.

"Form Trigger!" Calem joked, aiming his gun over the row of tires.

Hunter slightly laughed before aiming his gun as well.

"Orange Charge!" Hunter joked, aiming his gun at Calem.

Before they could fire however…

BANG! BANG!

Two paintball shots appeared, one on Calem and the other one on Hunter. However, neither of them had pulled their respective triggers.

"Wha-?"

The two turned to the side, where the noise originated.

"Budou Au Lait!" Sparkle stood to the side as she held up her paintball gun.

"…when did you get here?!" Calem and Hunter demanded simultaneously.

* * *

**XY Ressha Sentai ToQger**

**And**

**Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon**

**Summer Combo Special!**

* * *

"HA!" Dreigon, now in Jinba Melon Arms, slashed with his Sonic Arrow at his opponent.

"HA!" his opponent, ToQXGou, slashed in response with his Junction Edge.

The two clashed blades, Dreigon and ToQXGou being at equal strength.

"You can do it Haruto!" Korrina cheered on her teammate.

"Come on Z!" Aqune called out.

The two that were sparring jumped backwards, and slashed once again with their weapons.

ToQXGou slashed for Dreigon's legs, Dreigon jumping over the slash and slashing ToQXGou in his chest, knocking him back.

ToQXGou landed and turned his Junction Edge to gun mode before blasting Dreigon in the chest, knocking the Rider backwards and into the air.

However, Dreigon landed on his feet and jumped back into the air, gliding towards ToQXGou as he charged up an arrow and released it at him.

ToQXGou quickly jumped to the side, dodging the arrow before he shot at Dreigon, who spun in place to avoid the attack.

Dreigon landed, sliding across the ground and slashing at ToQXGou. ToQXGou blocked the attack with his Junction Edge and quickly changed it to sword mode before he slashed at Dreigon.

* * *

Currently, Slate was with Igneous, Trevor, and Yuki, with a speaker behind them. A Lion Phone was plugged into the speaker.

"And so next, you're going to want to do this, followed by this" Slate said, performing a few dance moves.

Yuki and Trevor both nodded and did their best to perform the dance moves.

"There you go, you got it." Slate encouraged him.

"Hey, Slate, how are you so good at dancing?" Igneous asked.

"What, I do have a life, I have friends and I do practice" Slate told him.

"Is that what you do when you vanish for hours on end?" Igneous asked.

"Yeah, I go to dance with my team and practice." Slate admitted.

"That explains a lot"

* * *

Leon and Jane sat with Magma and Shauna.

"So, you're learning to make cake?" Shauna asked Magma.

"Uh, yeah, Leon here is teaching me how to be a chef." Magma said.

"Really? That's amazing! Do you also help to teach him, Jane?" Shauna exclaimed.

"Leon is a good cook, so it'd make sense that he teach him. Last time I tried to cook I almost burned down the restaurant."

* * *

Lumen sat by himself, scowling as he gripped his drink tightly.

"Why am I here again?... Oh, right, I wasn't going to leave Sparkle alone with these people… that reminds me, where did she go again?"

He looked around for his younger sister.

"…how in both worlds did I lose her?"

"Prince Lumen?" an unfamiliar voice said.

Lumen turned to the side. Geki was standing there with his helmet tilted forward.

"Oh, you're one of those ToQGers. What do you want?"

"I heard from one of your allies that you are a good sword fighter. I wanted to test my skills against you" Geki said, holding up his AppliChanger and Build Ressha.

Lumen just stared at Geki. He held up his Melon Energy Lockseed and Genesis Driver.

"Fine" he slapped his Driver to his waist.

* * *

Corona and Serena were currently by themselves off to the side, the two of them with drinks in their hands.

"So, what was the weirdest fight you've been in?" Serena asked.

Corona took a minute to think for a moment before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Lockseed with a Riders helmet design on it.

"Well, there was this one time where I used this Lockseed. I have not used it since that one use because I still have no idea what happened while I used it" Corona said.

"Okay, so far so good, very interesting" Serena commented.

"We were in this world filled with Kamen Riders; well, they were called "Bujin Riders" there, and something came into my possession. I have no idea what it was, but when it came near a Lockseed, it changed into this. When I used it, it was like I was an entirely different person for the majority of the fight, and I only snapped out of it after I had defeated everyone. And even during the fight, I was REALLY strong, but it turned me into some kind of fighting machine, I guess"

"…so basically, you became a better fighter"

"That's one way to put it" Corona admitted.

Serena giggled.

"So, what's the weirdest fight you've been in?" Corona asked.

Serena took a minute to think. "Well…"

She paused to stare at something behind Corona. After a few seconds, she grabbed Corona by her shoulders and moved to the side.

Not even a second later, ToQ6Gou fell to the ground where they were just standing and quickly rolled to the side as Zangetsu-Shin stabbed at where he just was. ToQ6Gou got back up and stabbed at the Rider, only for Zangetsu-Shin to dodge and fire an arrow at the orange ToQGer.

ToQ6Gou fell backwards from the attack as Zangetsu-Shin followed after him.

"…well that happened" Corona commented.

"…anyways…my strangest fight…would have to be when Calem and I switched bodies."

"Wait, what? What happened there?" Corona asked.

"Well, long story short, the two of us switched bodes because of a Shadow and…" Serena trailed off when she saw three people coming closer.

One of them was Sparkle. The other two were Hunter and Calem shaped but they were covered in paint with their goggles being one of the few things not covered in paint so they could see. The Hunter-shaped person was covered in purple paint while the Calem-shaped person was covered in green paint.

The others noticed them coming up as well, Dreigon and ToQXGou stopping their fight.

The Hunter-shaped person raised their hand to their goggles and lifted it up, revealing Hunter's eyes were the only things clear from any paint. "Okay… whose bright idea was it to give Sparkle paint grenades?"

Calem did the same. "Not going to lie, it was kind of awesome."

Leon looked a bit sheepish as he averted his gaze from Sparkle.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Where did you get paint grenades?!" Jane asked.

"That's not important" Leon said.

"Sorry, I got carried away" Sparkle apologized.

* * *

Duke jumped at the Badan soldiers, slashing with his Sonic Arrow at them. He fired an arrow at the chest of one before he spun around and slashed at the chest of another.

"What a nuisance. To think, I could be with the others right now. I really wanted a look at their tech" he sighed as he planted the blade of his Sonic Arrow at the shoulder of a Badan grunt and dragged down.

Duke turned to Moguraroid and slashed at him, the mole man dodging and catching the Sonic Arrow as he swung again.

"First tangerines, then blackberries, and now lemons?! How many times is my operation going to get interrupted?!" Moguraroid demanded.

Duke jumped back while firing at the chest of Moguraroid.

"You don't really seem to get it yourself, Mole Man. Besides, it's an Orange, not a Tangerine!" Duke swung with all his might at the grunts around him, catching them with a yellow wave of energy that destroyed most of them.

In the distance, Embassy could be seen walking towards them.

"Badan soldiers? Looks interesting, I'm in" he held up his Sengoku Driver as he slapped it onto his waist and ran at them.

"Henshin"

**Kage Dragonfruit! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

Kage Dreigon brandished his Kage DragFangStaff as he jumped at one of the Badan soldiers, kicking it and knocking it over.

Kage Dreigon slammed his weapon into a Badan soldier before he swung it around himself to strike at another.

Duke kicked at one of the others before he pulled back on the handle and shot at another.

The two Riders turned to Moguraroid and jumped at him, slashing/stabbing with their weapons.

Moguraroid dodged out of the way of a slash from Duke and then jumped back from a stab from Kage Dreigon.

"This is annoying! More just keep showing up!" Moguraroid shouted.

Duke began firing arrows at Moguraroid, constantly pulling the handle back then releasing it. Moguraroid as his with the arrows and fell back before he got up, looking at the two Riders before him.

"Tactical retreat!"

Moguraroid jumped up and began digging into the ground, getting away as he dug a large hole.

"Tch. He got away" Duke said.

"Oh well. I'm sure Z will handle it later" Kage Dreigon shrugged and closed the Lockseed on his belt before walking away.

* * *

Korrina and Aqune both walked together down a forest path.

"So basically, with the Hyper Ressha, we can double our power" Korrina explained.

"Really? That kind of sounds like our Genesis Drivers and Energy Lockseeds." Aqune commented.

"How so?" Serena asked.

"Well, if we have a Genesis Driver and Energy Lockseed, we can transform into a powerful Rider form that can easily defeat a Sengoku Driver Rider if we have enough experience and strength. But we can also combine the Genesis Drivers Core with a Sengoku Driver and double the power I guess" Aqune explained.

"Eh? Really?! That sounds cool! Can I get a demonstration?!" Korrina asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I don't have a Genesis Driver or Core, sorry" Aqune apologized.

Suddenly, a large crowd of Badan grunts appeared around them.

The two quickly got into back to back positions and got into ready stances.

"Can we take them all?" Korrina asked.

"I don't know, they do have the element of surprise" Aqune admitted, reaching for her Driver when a Badan grunt attacked her, stopping her from transforming.

Korrina tried to as well, but failed.

Aqune dodged out of the way of a few attacks and retaliated with a few of her own but she was quickly overwhelmed, quickly getting restrained.

"Guys! Help!" Korrina called for her friends as she was restrained as well.

From the side, Trevor ran into the scene, having heard the shouting.

"It's you guys!" he pulled out his sword and charged. Moguraroid suddenly jumped in to knock him aside.

"We've got us a hostage! Here's a message for you guys! If you value these girls' lives, don't interfere with Badan's plans!"

The two were quickly dragged away. "Wait!" Trevor prepared to chase after them when two more Badan soldiers jumped in front of him. He slashed at them and knocked them aside, moving past them to discover that the Badan soldiers were already gone.

* * *

The two teams were currently at the park, trying to decide what to do next.

"So you say that Aqune and Korrina were kidnapped?" Z asked Trevor.

"Yes. Badan took them to keep us from fighting against them" Trevor nodded.

"So what's the plan? We have to do something" Igneous pointed out.

"You're sure it's Badan?" Haruto asked. Trevor nodded again.

"I see, I'm going after them." Haruto began walking away.

"We don't even know where they are" Corona pointed out.

"I'll locate them" Z said, joining Haruto. "They'll most likely have Aqune and Korrina with them. And you can bet that I'm going to save them."

* * *

Aqune and Korrina sat inside of a building, the two tied together.

"Alright, now that we have them, they're not going to dare to make a move! Now, to move on to the next phase!" Moguraroid began digging into the ground. "Open!"

When he finished, instead of a Crack, there was a large hole with dark energy.

"It worked!" Moguraroid said. "Come forth, my brother!"

"What do we do?" Korrina whispered to Aqune.

"Leave it to me" Aqune whispered back. She squirmed around a slight bit, trying to pull an object out of her back pocket. With some effort, she managed to get it out, revealing it to be a Lion Phone that she opened before pressing a button, causing it to unfold into a Lion LockAnimal, which quickly began trying to gnaw at the ropes.

* * *

Z and Haruto both stood with Hunter and Calem near a building, hiding away. "The new Crack manifestations seem to be centered around this location." Z said, closing his Lion Phone. "Knowing that that Mole can open Cracks, this should most likely be where they are.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Why couldn't we have brought the others for backup?" Hunter asked.

"We have them on standby if we need them, but as of right now, we can't have too many people around or else we'll be spotted."

"Then let me help with a distraction" another voice interrupted.

Embassy walked up, his hands in his pockets.

"Embassy!" Z's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'll lure them out with Hunter and this blue guy. Z, you head in with your new ToQGer friend and go save your girlfriend." Embassy said.

"Embassy, you and I already know what happens."

"I know. But I trust we can divert from the source material enough that we can create our own path instead of just following the original adventure." Embassy smirked.

"What… are you guys talking about?" Calem blinked.

"I ask myself that all the time. Trust me, they rarely ever explain, they just trust us to trust them" Hunter sighed, shaking his head.

"Just listen, okay, here's the plan" Z told them.

* * *

Kage Dreigon kicked Gaim to the ground before he lodged his weapon into ToQ2Gou's neck and dragged to the side, knocking him over.

Across Kage Dreigon's back were two violet flags with his Rider Symbol adorned on them.

"Hey, take it easy!" Gaim got up. He was wearing two orange flags on his back, the two having his Rider Symbol in a way similar to his Kachidoki Arms.

"Is he always like this?" ToQ2Gou asked, having two flags on his back as well. His had the ToQGer logo along with a "2" underneath it.

"I'm bored. I'll do what I want" Kage Dreigon shrugged.

"Why you-!" Gaim got up and tackled Kage Dreigon to the ground, the two tumbling over. Kage Dreigon dropped his weapon accidentally before the two of them got up.

"So you're serious now? Are we fighting without weapons? Very well" Kage Dreigon cracked his neck and got into a ready stance.

"Hey! Knock it off!" ToQ2Gou got between them before they took it too far but they easily shoved him aside and started fist fighting.

From the building, Moguraroid walked out and quickly spotted the fighting. "What the-? You guys came all the way out here to start infighting? How convenient! I'll take care of you both!" Moguraroid charged, the three easily dodging his attack before Kage Dreigon slugged him across the face.

"He fell for it" Gaim commented, taking the flags off his back.

"All according to Z's plan" ToQ2Gou nodded, taking the flags off himself as well.

"Tch, this guy ruined my fun. I was so close to beating the snot out of him too" Kage Dreigon sighed.

Gaim and ToQ2Gou turned to Genesis in surprise. "Wait, what?!" Gaim exclaimed.

"Not important" Kage Dreigon pulled the flags off himself and held his hand towards his discarded Kage DragFangStaff, vines wrapping around it before they placed it softly into his hand.

"Now, let's see how much fun you can make this" Kage Dreigon walked towards Moguraroid with his weapon shouldered.

Behind them, Z and Haruto ran into the building Moguraroid exited.

* * *

Z and Haruto moved through the building carefully.

"So, what you're saying is that they're somewhere in this area?" Haruto asked.

"They should be" Z nodded.

The two went up the stairs, taking out several Badan soldiers as they did.

The two entered a room, hiding behind a shelf as they did. In the corner of the room, Aqune and Korrina both sat there with a guard before them.

Z and Haruto looked towards each other and nodded before they rounded the corner, easily taking out the guard before turning their attention to Korrina and Aqune.

"That's enough!" a voice stopped them, a claw being leveled at Aqune's neck.

"There's another one?" Haruto said.

The claw belonged to a second Moguraroid.

"That first mole man summoned him from another Crack" Aqune informed Z.

"Shut up! My brother is the one fighting your friends!"

* * *

Moguraroid 1 slashed at the three, knocking them back.

"What a waste of a plan! Tough luck!" he taunted them.

* * *

"Let Aqune go!" Z ordered.

"Your friends will be fine as long as you people stop interfering with our plan!" Moguraroid 2 shouted. Badan soldiers suddenly surrounded them.

Z looked at Aqune, who stared back. However, she winked at him unexpectedly before she put on a worried look.

Z decided to play along.

"No way that's happening!"

"Don't you care what happens to these girls?" Moguraroid 2 asked.

"Z… I want you to imagine what's about to happen" Haruto whispered to Z.

"What? Why?"

"Just… trust me" Haruto cautioned.

"…fine"

The two closed their eyes.

"What? Have you both given up? Smart move"

The two were silent as the Badan soldiers eyed them. "Can you see it?" Haruto spoke up. "Without a doubt" Z smirked.

"I can… imagine us winning!" the two spoke as one before they opened their eyes and started attacking the Badan soldiers. Z punched a soldier in the face before he spun around and kicked another in the face. Haruto ducked under a punch and slammed his fist into the chest of a soldier.

Moguraroid 2 backed up in shock before he turned to the girls and raised his arm, about to attack.

"I don't think so!" Korrina taunted as she and Aqune easily pulled off the ropes holding them. Korrina however had pulled out her Junction Edge in gun mode as well and started firing at Moguraroid 2, stunning him.

"Don't underestimate us so easily" Aqune taunted as the Lion LockAnimal appeared on her shoulder and roared.

"Come on!" Z called. Aqune and Korrina nodded and the two girls ran towards Haruto and Z, who ran towards the exit.

"You're not getting away!" Moguraroid 2 chased after them.

* * *

Gaim, Kage Dreigon, and ToQ2Gou all fell back from Moguraroid 1's attack, their suits dissolving as they reverted back to human form.

"How about that? You all weren't so strong after all, hahaha-OOF!" Moguraroid 1 was interrupted when Z ran in and drop-kicked him.

Z got up and ran towards Hunter, helping him up. "You okay buddy?"

"Any reason you guys took so long? Do you have any idea how hard it is to hold back against this guy?" Hunter said.

"You poor thing" Embassy remarked.

"What's going on?!" Moguraroid 2 ran out and exclaimed.

"It's simple really. I planned everything out. I knew there would be two of you, so I had these guys pretend to be weak so you would think you had the upper hand, allowing Aqune to use whatever plan she had to get out."

"How did you know she had a plan?!" Moguraroid 1 shouted.

"I dunno" Z shrugged. "But when she winked at me she at least confirmed I was right in believing she did, so here we are." Z smirked.

"Curse you!" Moguraroid 2 growled. "We'll destroy all of you!" Badan soldiers crowded around them.

Z smirked.

"Now, it's time to end this little game" he taunted before he snapped his fingers.

Gunshots rang out as several figures ran in from the sides, the attacks hitting the Badan soldiers and both Moguraroids, stunning them temporarily.

"Wha-?! Where did you all come from?!" Moguraroid 2 shouted.

"I had these guys on standby in case the plan didn't work" Z revealed.

"It was kind of boring just watching" Sparkle commented, twirling her hair between her fingers.

There were currently seventeen people standing before the Moguraroid brothers. On the left were the ToQGers, with Haruto, Korrina, and Calem at the front while behind them, in order, was Serena, Yuki, Trevor, Geki, and Shauna. On the right were the Riders, with Z, Aqune, and Hunter at the front while behind them, in order, was Embassy, Corona, Sparkle, Lumen, Slate, and Igneous.

"Now, let's do it guys!" Z shouted.

"Alright!" Hunter and the other Riders nodded.

"Okay" Haruto smirked while the other ToQGers nodded.

**Now Transforming. Please remain behind the white line while waiting.**

**Dragonfruit! / Orange! / Kage Dragonfruit Energy! / Budou! / Banana! / Marionberry Energy! / Melon Energy! / Kurumi! / Sakura.**

**Lock On! / Lock, On! / Lock On.**

**"****ToQ Change!"**

**"****Henshin!"**

**ToQ Ichigou (#1)! **

"ToQ Ichigou!" Yuki shouted as he posed with his left hand outwards and his right hand at his stomach, one finger pointing outwards.

**ToQ Nigou (#2)! **

"ToQ Nigou!" Calem calmly raised his right hand to his head with two fingers outstretched with the others curled up. He flicked his wrist forward while he had a rather large smirk on his face.

**ToQ Sangou (#3)! **

"ToQ Sangou!" Serena extended her arms outwards with one arm into the air and the other to the side before bringing them forward with one fully outstretched in front of her and the other at her shoulder with three fingers outstretched.

**ToQ Yongou (#4)! **

"ToQ Yongou!" Trevor brought his arms downwards to the left before bringing his left hand above his right shoulder with his other hand at his elbow, four fingers outstretched.

**ToQ Gogou (#5)! **

"ToQ Gogou!" Shauna held her hand up to her face with five fingers outstretched and a big grin on her face.

**ToQ Rokugou (#6)! **

"ToQ Rokugou!" Geki pointed his right hand outwards and to the side, five fingers outstretched while his other hand had all five outwards.

**ToQ XGou! **

"ToQ XGou!" Haruto extended his arms outwards and crossed his arms in front of him in an X-shape.

**ToQ YGou!**

"ToQ YGou!" Korrina threw her arms into the air, forming a Y with her body before she formed a peace sign with her right hand and bringing it near her face while winking.

"We're Imagining Victory!" Yuki, Calem, Serena, Trevor, Shauna, and Geki shouted as their suits formed around them and they got into a line.

"We're Dreaming Victory!" Haruto and Korrina stood next to each other as their suits formed around them, Haruto on the left and holding his right arm out with his right hand above his left shoulder while Korrina held a mirrored position, the two forming a W shape with their arms.

"Ressha Sentai: ToQGer!" The six ToQGers performed their team pose.

"Ressha Senshi: XY Traingers!" the last two ToQGers pointed forward.

**Soiya! **

"Kamen Rider Gaim!" Hunter called as his Gaim suit formed. Gaim got into a horse stance with his DaiDaiMaru resting on his right shoulder.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

**Rise Up! **

"Kamen Rider Dreigon!" Z flicked his hair out of his eyes before he lowered his arms and let his suit form. Dreigon brandished his DragFangStaff Lance.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Soda!**

"Kamen Rider Genesis" Embassy let his suit form with a smirk on his face. Genesis cracked his neck and placed his Shin Kage DragFangStaff on his shoulder.

**Kage Energy Arms!**

**Hai! **

"Kamen Rider Ryugen!" Sparkle grinned as her Ryugen suit formed. Ryugen raised her gun up and aimed it at the Badan forces.

**Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Come On!**

"Kamen Rider Baron!" Igneous lowered his arms to his sides as his Baron suit formed. Baron raised up the BanaSpear and pointed it at the Badan soldiers.

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Liquid!**

"Kamen Rider Neo Arrow!" Corona shouted aloud as her Neo Arrow suit formed around her. Neo Arrow raised up the MarionArrow and held it in front of her.

**Marionberry Energy Arms!**

**Soda!**

"Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin" Lumen simply said as the Zangetsu-Shin suit formed around him. Zangetsu-Shin raised up the Sonic Arrow and leveled it at the Badan forces in front of him.

**Melon Energy Arms!**

***Guitar Riff* **

"Kamen Rider Knuckle!" Slate cracked his knuckles as his suit formed. Knuckle slammed the Kurumi Bombers together before adopting a boxing stance.

**Kurumi Arms: Mister Knuckleman!**

**Go! **

"Kamen Rider Unmei!" Aqune flicked her wrist forward as her Unmei suit formed around her. Unmei swung her Sakura Blade around before lowering it to her side.

**Sakura Arms: Blossom! The Queen!**

The seventeen warriors all stood together as they prepared to charge.

"_Koko kara wa ore-tachi no Stage da!" _Gaim called. Both he and ToQ1Gou looked at each other before they nodded and turned back. "All Aboard!" the two pointed together.

The two Moguraroids started growling.

"Get them!" Moguraroid 1 ordered, gesturing to the heroes.

"Alright, let's go! Heroes, Charge!" Dreigon shouted, pointing his weapon forward.

The heroes charged at the Badan soldiers as they charged as well.

The main five ToQGers and ToQXGou attacked Moguraroid 1 while Gaim, Dreigon, Neo Arrow, and Unmei took Moguraroid 2. The others took on the Badan soldiers.

* * *

**Insert Theme: Go! Go! ToQGer By Daiki Ise**

Knuckle slammed his fists into a Badan soldier before he spun around and planted his knuckles on the temple of one behind him, knocking it back in an instant.

"Come on!" he slammed the Kurumi Bombers together to intimidate them before he jumped up and punched another in the chest as he came back down.

Baron stabbed forward with his BanaSpear, catching a Badan soldier in the stomach. He withdrew his weapon before he swung with it and knocked the same grunt over before moving onto the next one.

Ryugen ducked under a punch before shooting the soldier that attacked her in the stomach. She rolled to the side and got up, aiming her Budou Ryuhou at the head of a grunt nearby before blasting it in the temple.

Zangetsu-Shin effortlessly dodged out of the way of multiple attacks before striking the one closest to him with the blade of his Sonic Arrow, cutting at their chest before moving onto the other one nearby.

Genesis slammed his Shin Kage DragFangStaff into three Badan soldiers at once before slamming the spikes on his weapon into the chest of one nearby. He shoved them away and held his arm out, the KagEnder forming before he stabbed forward and pressed down on the button on it, extending it to lance mode before throwing it and lodging it into the face plate of a random soldier.

ToQ6Gou slashed with his Yudou Breaker before he threw it aside and began resorting to hand to hand combat, punching several soldiers in the face before he tackled one over, knocking over several behind it as well.

ToQYGou slashed with her Junction Edge repeatedly at those surrounding her before converting her weapon to gun mode and spinning in a circle, firing as she did and knocking over the ones around her.

Baron and Ryugen got back to back as they pulled out their respective power up Lockseeds.

"Slate, here!" Ryugen tossed Knuckle the Kiwi Lockseed.

"Eh? Can I really use this?" Knuckle looked over it in confusion before the three unlocked the Lockseeds and activated them in their Drivers.

**Starfruit! Lock On! Hai! Starfruit Arms: Sparkle, Shine! Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Mango! Lock On! Come On! Mango Arms: Fight Of Hammer!**

**Kiwi! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* ****Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

Ryugen held up her Star Juu as she began firing at those around her.

Baron brandished his Mango Punisher before swinging it wildly at the enemies around him.

Knuckle looked at the Kiwi Gekirin in his hands. "…how exactly do I use these?" he looked up in time to duck out of the way of a punch, accidentally punching forward with his weapons and cutting the attacker in the stomach with the blade.

He stood up and threw the weapon like a Frisbee, the disc spinning as it flew around and struck those around him before returning to his hand.

"Oh I could get used to this!"

* * *

ToQ1Gou pulled out his Rail Slasher and slashed at Moguaroid 1, the mole man blocking with his hand. However, instantly, ToQ2Gou jumped over ToQ1Gou with his Form Trigger, shooting Moguraroid in the chest and knocking him back. As he stumbled backwards, ToQ3Gou took a chance and slammed her Signal Hammer into him as ToQ4Gou ran in from behind him and slashed him across his back with the Tunnel Axe. ToQ5Gou slashed him repeatedly with her claw before backing off. ToQXGou jumped past while slashing at Moguraroid with his Junction Edge before he landed and spun around, slashing and stabbing at him again. ToQ2Gou jumped in with his ToQ Blaster in sword mode and promptly slashed at Moguraroid. Moguraroid growled as he held his arms up, stopping their attacks on his arms.

"I've had it with you T-" ToQ2Gou and XGou both jumped to the side and allowed ToQ3Gou to run in and slam her hammer into the mole mans head, the red light turning on before switching to blue and launching him backwards.

ToQ1Gou swung his sword, rails extending from the tip and wrapping around Moguraroid to trap him.

"Calem, Haruto! You guys know what to do!" ToQ1Gou shouldered his sword.

"Eh? Are you sure we really need to go THAT far?" ToQ2Gou asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" the red ToQGer turned to his friend.

ToQXGou placed his hands on his waist and sighed. "It can't be helped. Come on, Calem" he patted the blue ToQGer on the shoulder as he pulled out a black Ressha.

"Fine" ToQ2Gou pulled out a golden Ressha.

ToQXGou opened his Junction Changer and replaced his white Ressha for the new black Ressha. ToQ2Gou did the same with the golden Ressha. The two pressed the buttons on their changers before activating them.

"Iku zo!" ToQ2Gou called as he closed his Changer.

From the front of his ToQ Changer, a projection of the golden Ressha shot forward and circled around him before enlarging and driving itself through his shoulders, forming a chest plate and shoulder guards. The chest plate and shoulder guards were basically a large golden train.

**Hyper ToQ2Gou! Hyper ToQ2Gou!**

From the top of the Junction Changer, a projection of the black Ressha shot out and circled around ToQXGou before enlarging and splitting apart, the multiple pieces attaching all over him. The chest plate itself resembled a steam locomotive while his shoulder pieces resembled a subway train. The armor on his feet closely resembled that of a maglev. On his fists were large gloves that slightly resembled diesel locomotives. His helmet was bulkier and had a slight electric locomotive design.

**Junction Change! Super ToQXGou!**

Hyper ToQ2Gou's hands glowed before he pulled out a gun-like weapon with six parts extending out of the top and a rotating portion as well. "Dai-Kaiten Cannon!" he called.

Super ToQXGou held up his Junction Edge as the others threw their weapons into the air, combining them together. Super ToQXGou caught the weapon with his other hand. "Renketsu Bazooka! Junction Edge, set!" he planted his weapon on the rails of the weapon.

The ToQGers surrounded Hyper ToQ2Gou and planted their Resshas onto the rails of the Dai-Kaiten Cannon. Hyper ToQ2Gou planted the Hyper Ressha in the middle of the rotating dial and pumped the handle six times, the dial rotating as it energized the Hyper Ressha.

**Ichi Renketsu! Ni Renketsu! San Renketsu! Yon Renketsu! Go Renketsu! Be Sure Not To Board Late! **

"Oi! Oi! Wait just a minute!" Moguraroid struggled to break free of the rails binding him.

"_Hyper Go Renketsu Crash! _(Hyper Five Connection Crash!)" Hyper ToQ2Gou shouted before he pulled the trigger.

"Hammering Rainbow Rush! Finale!" Super ToQXGou pulled the trigger.

**Full Speed Ahead!**

**Go Renketsu Shot, Depart!**

A projection of the Rainbow Line shot from the Dai-Kaiten Cannon and lifted Moguraroid into the air before the light that shot from the Renketsu Bazooka turned into a large hammer and slammed Moguraroid back to the ground harshly.

"No… not like this!" Moguraroid shouted as he exploded.

**End Theme.**

The team visibly relaxed as Super ToQXGou and Hyper ToQ2Gou pulled back their weapons.

"Alright, come on, they need our h-GAH!" Hyper ToQ2Gou was interrupted by several violet waves of energy crashing over them, knocking them over.

"What?" ToQ1Gou looked to the source.

In the distance, there was a figure standing there wearing a black suit covered in silver and black armor with a skeletal design. Across his waist was a Sengoku Driver with his mask on the Rider Indicator and an opened Lockseed perched inside the Driver. In his right hand was a large chrome black and silver sword. His helmet was bone-like with black eyes and fur on top along with a symbol on his forehead.

"What the-?" Super ToQXGou said.

"Is that one of Magma's friends?" ToQ5Gou asked.

"No, he doesn't seem like he is." ToQ4Gou commented.

"Who are you?" ToQ1Gou got up and took out his ToQ Blaster in sword mode, aiming it at the mysterious man.

"…" the man was absolutely silent until he started walking towards the ToQGers. "…My name is Kamen Rider Fifteen. If you intend to interfere with my plans, I'll eliminate you."

ToQ1Gou held up his sword as he charged at the newly identified "Fifteen" and prepared to attack.

"Wait, Yuki!" ToQ3Gou called after her teammate.

ToQ1Gou was about to slash at Fifteen when the Rider lashed out with his sword, stopping the ToQGer in place. Fifteen slashed with his sword and knocked ToQ1Gou back.

"Yuki!" ToQ5Gou rushed to her friend.

"Okay. This is going to suck" Hyper ToQ2Gou sighed as he held up his ToQ Blaster in sword mode along with the Dai-Kaiten Cannon. The blue and gold ToQGer charged at Fifteen. He slashed at the black Rider, the Rider blocking with his sword when Hyper ToQ2Gou planted the Dai-Kaiten Cannon in Fifteen's face before pulling the trigger. Fifteen ducked under the blast before slashing at Hyper ToQ2Gou. Hyper ToQ2Gou jumped backwards to avoid the attack before ToQ4Gou jumped in and tried to slam his axe into Fifteen, who dodged. Super ToQXGou suddenly ran in and tried to slash at Fifteen, getting into a swordfight with him.

"Trevor, you got a plan?" Hyper ToQ2Gou asked.

"Uh… I think I need a bit more time. I have an idea but I need a bit more time to observe him"

"Understood. I'll hold him as long as I can!" Hyper ToQ2Gou charged at Fifteen again and started helping Super ToQXGou.

* * *

Baron, Ryugen, Knuckle, Genesis, Zangetsu-Shin, ToQ6Gou, and ToQYGou all gathered up as they prepared their finishers.

**Come On! Mango Au Lait!**

**Hai! Starfruit Sparking!**

***Guitar Riff* Kiwi Squash!**

**Soda! Kage Energy Sparking!**

**Lock On! Melon Energy!**

**Alright! Alright!**

**Now Slashing! Please mind the attack!**

The seven heroes unleashed their attacks, taking care of the crowd around them.

* * *

Gaim, Dreigon, Unmei, and Neo Arrow attacked Moguraroid, Gaim and Dreigon taking the lead and stabbing at the mole man at once when Unmei and Neo Arrow attacked next, blasting at him from a distance with the Petal Breaker and MarionArrow.

Gaim got into his standard stance as Dreigon cracked his neck. Gaim ran at Moguraroid and slashed at him, dragging the blade of the DaiDaiMaru across the mole mans chest before Dreigon swung his DragFangStaff Lance around and bashed his opponent in the head with it.

Moguraroid swung his arm at Gaim, managing to hit him on the chest before he swung at Dreigon and managed to strike him as well. The two Riders fell back as Moguraroid lunged at Unmei and Neo Arrow next, striking them in the chest and causing them to fall back as well.

"Come on!" Moguraroid taunted.

"You asked for it!" Unmei stood up and held up her Rose Lockseed before clicking it open.

**Rose! Lock On. Go! Rose Arms: ****Ruby, Speeding Slash!**

Unmei swung her Crescent Rose around before she dashed at Moguraroid in a swirl of rose petals and slashed at him, knocking him back. She continued to dash around him, slashing at him each time she sped around.

Gaim and Dreigon both stood up.

"Z, we need to step it up!" Gaim pulled out his Kachidoki Lockseed.

"Agreed" Dreigon nodded, pulling out the Arashi Lockseed.

The two clicked them open before activating them.

**Kachidoki! Lock On! Soiya! Kachidoki Arms: Iza Shutshujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

**Arashi! Lock On! Rise Up! Arashi Arms: Rising Hero! Storm The Field! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

The Kachidoki and Arashi Armor Parts formed above them, unfolding slightly before landing on their shoulders, unfolding entirely to form their current strongest forms.

Gaim held up his Hinawa DaiDai DJ Juu with one hand, to which Dreigon held up the Hinawa DragFang DJ Juu with both hands.

"Aqune!" Dreigon called as he set the DragFang DJ Juu to its medium setting.

Unmei sped out of the way as Gaim aimed DaiDai DJ Juu at Moguraroid and fired, bullets firing from the gun and hitting the mole man at the rate of a machine gun.

He eventually stopped and held his gun up. Moguraroid growled as he charged at them. Dreigon aimed his DragFang DJ Juu at Moguraroid and fired, a blast shooting from it and knocking Moguraroid backwards.

Neo Arrow fired an arrow at him as well, sending him further back.

Moguraroid crashed to the ground.

Gaim and Dreigon pulled out their respective extra swords: The Musou Saber and Kage Blade.

Gaim folded out a portion of the DJ Juu and slid the Musou Saber into it, a blade popping out of the guns handle to form Taiken mode. Dreigon pressed a button on his DJ Juu and caused a small portion to pop out. Dreigon twisted around his Kage Blade to form its opened mode before sliding his DJ Juu into it, forming a Taiken mode of his own.

Unmei sped behind Moguraroid and kicked him towards Gaim and Dreigon as he was standing up, sending him stumbling forward. Gaim and Dreigon both reared their swords back and slashed as he came by them before spinning around and striking at his back, sending him further forward.

"Let's finish this!" Dreigon reached to his Driver, pulling off his Lockseed. Gaim nodded and did the same.

**Lock Off.**

They placed the Lockseeds on their swords, locking them in.

**Lock On! **

**1-10-100-1000-10000-100000000-1000000000000- MURYOTAISU! (IMMEASURABLE!)**

**1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10- FULL POWER!**

Gaim and Dreigon both got into their own ready stances. Behind them, Unmei and Neo Arrow prepared as well.

**Lock Off. Lock, On! Marionberry Energy Charge!**

**Go! Rose Au Lait!**

Unmei dashed at Moguraroid while spinning rapidly, rose petals appearing and swirling around her as well. Unmei crashed into Moguraroid, continuing on as Neo Arrow fired an arrow. The arrow struck Moguraroid when Gaim and Dreigon ran forward and slashed at him.

**Kachidoki Charge!**

**Arashi Charge!**

The two faced away as Moguraroid began sparking, orange and violet energy covering him. "Don't think that this is over! Badan's operations have just begun!" Moguraroid fell backwards as he finally exploded.

Gaim and Dreigon turned back to the explosion. Gaim looked at the ground. "…Badan… just who are they?"

* * *

Hyper ToQ2Gou rolled out of the way of a slash from Fifteen before he retaliated by stabbing at the Rider, aiming for his gut. Fifteen easily blocked the attack and struck Hyper ToQ2Gou across his chest.

ToQ4Gou approached him from behind, getting his attention. "Calem, I have a plan now!"

"Good to hear, what is it?" the green ToQGer whispered something into Hyper ToQ2Gou's ear.

Hyper ToQ2Gou nodded. "That'll work! Tell the others about it, I'll distract him. Give me a signal when you're ready"

ToQ4Gou gave him a thumbs up. "Got it!"

Hyper ToQ2Gou rushed at Fifteen while ToQ4Gou went to tell the others.

The blue ToQGer jumped into the fight with Super ToQXGou again, slashing at Fifteen before trying to blast him in the chest.

Fifteen stumbled backwards when Super ToQXGou jumped forwards and stabbed at him.

"Calem!" ToQ1Gou ran towards him, picking up his Rail Slasher along the way.

Hyper ToQ2Gou pressed the button on his ToQ Changer and took out the Hyper Ressha before tossing the golden Ressha into the air and replacing said Ressha with his own Blue Ressha.

**Hyper ToQ2Gou! Norikae Change! ToQ2Gou! ToQ2Gou!**

ToQ1Gou jumped over Hyper ToQ1Gou and grabbed the Hyper Ressha, activating it in his ToQ Changer. "ToQ Change!"

**Hyper ToQ1Gou! Hyper ToQ1Gou!**

The Hyper Ressha on Hyper ToQ2Gou's shoulders and chest suddenly glowed before it zoomed off his shoulders and flew onto ToQ1Gou's, changing him to Hyper ToQ1Gou.

Hyper ToQ1Gou fell towards Fifteen and slashed with his Rail Slasher and ToQ Blaster in sword mode. Fifteen blocked both blades with his sword when Hyper ToQ1Gou landed on the ground and brought his Rail Slasher back before slashing upwards, striking Fifteen in the chest and causing him to stumble backwards, allowing the red ToQGer to slash with his ToQ Blaster across the Riders chest.

Fifteen prepared to swing when Hyper ToQ1Gou dodged out of the way, taking his Ressha out of his Changer. ToQ3Gou ran up behind him. "Serena!"

**Hyper ToQ1Gou! Norikae Change! ToQ1Gou! ToQ1Gou!**

"Got it!"

**Hyper ToQ3Gou! Hyper ToQ3Gou!**

The Hyper Ressha moved onto ToQ3Gou's shoulders and changed her to Hyper ToQ3Gou. ToQ1Gou quickly ducked down out of the way as Hyper ToQ3Gou jumped over him and landed before swinging her hammer at Fifteen. The Rider blocked the hammer, only for the lights to turn from red to blue, a burst of energy giving the yellow ToQGer the strength the break through his guard and strike him in the chest.

Hyper ToQ3Gou removed the Ressha from her Changer and moved to toss it to ToQ5Gou, who was on the side line. "Shauna!"

**Hyper ToQ3Gou! Norikae Change! ToQ3Gou! ToQ3Gou!**

"Thank you!"

**Hyper ToQ5Gou! Hyper ToQ5Gou!**

The Hyper Ressha landed on her shoulders, changing her into Hyper ToQ5Gou. Hyper ToQ5Gou ran at the Rider and slashed with her claw, hitting him in the chest. Fifteen swung at her head with his sword, not expecting her to duck under the attack and punch him in the stomach. She slashed upwards, her claw striking up from his chest to his helmet. Fifteen stumbled in place when Hyper ToQ5Gou pulled out her ToQ Blaster in gun mode and aimed it at his face, pulling the trigger multiple times to disorient him. "Trevor!" she pulled the Hyper Ressha from her Changer and held it out to the green ToQGer.

**Hyper ToQ5Gou! Norikae Change! ToQ5Gou! ToQ5Gou!**

ToQ4Gou nodded as he grabbed the Hyper Ressha and activated it.

**Hyper ToQ4Gou! Hyper ToQ4Gou!**

Hyper ToQ4Gou lunged forward with his Tunnel Axe, striking Fifteen in the leg before spinning in a circle and crashing the blade of the axe into Fifteen's side. Fifteen grabbed the handle of the weapon and raised his weapon up, prepared to strike. As he swung, Hyper ToQ4Gou ducked under the slash and pulled out his ToQ Blaster in gun mode before blasting Fifteen in the neck. Withdrawing his Tunnel Axe quickly, he switched his ToQ Blaster to sword mode and slashed with it on Fifteen's helmet before following through with his Axe.

"Now, Haruto!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Super ToQXGou jumped in with Calem's Form Trigger and his own Junction Edge in gun mode. Ducking under a slash, he blasted Fifteen in the chest with the Form Trigger and the swung his Junction Edge around, crashing it into Fifteen's arm. Fifteen stepped back and swung again, only for Super ToQXGou to block with the Junction Edge and aim with the Form Trigger. "Goodbye" Super ToQXGou taunted as he pulled the trigger. The attack shot from the Form Trigger and hit Fifteen in the helmet before the ToQGer slammed his Junction Edge into the same spot on the helmet, a loud cracking noise ringing out.

Fifteen stumbled backwards, the attack having broken his helmet open.

He glared at the six of them. From the broken portion of his helmet, part of his face could be seen. Fifteen had a grey right eye and black hair with what appeared to be white highlights.

"Tch. No matter. Even if you've won today, Badan will not lose this war." A Crack made out of bones behind him, to which he entered it before it closed.

ToQ2Gou took a few steps towards where he was. "Kamen Rider Fifteen…" he looked at the ground for a moment, thinking before he looked back up at the area the Rider was. "What exactly is going on here?"

* * *

From a distance, a figure watched the ToQGers as they congregated after their victory. "So they're strong. Good. But I don't want to have to fight them if they're going to assist the Heisei Riders. But… there may not be a choice." The man turned around, revealing he had on a bulky red belt. "There's no time to worry about this. I need to get to work on the plan" he started walking away.

* * *

The ToQGers along with Hunter, Z, Aqune, and Corona all walked up to the waiting Rainbow Line.

"Around now the time should be up, so we should probably get going" Trevor told the group.

"Thank you for everything" Haruto bowed to them.

"Actually, you really helped us out too" Z said.

"Well, I hope we can meet up with you guys again in the future." Shauna waved.

"Alright, take care of yourselves" Aqune nodded.

"You take care of yourself too, and if you're ambushed, don't make a show of pulling out your Driver" Korrina told Aqune, smiling.

Hunter and Calem both stood off to the side, watching the conversation happen. Hunter had his hands in his pockets.

"It must be nice… having your own city to protect" Calem spoke up.

Hunter looked at Calem briefly before turning back to the others. "I'm glad I met you, Calem. In a period of time where I've started to lose myself, it's nice to be able to talk to someone who I can relate to"

Calem looked at Hunter. "What about Corona? Isn't she REALLY close to you? You can't relate to her? You guys are already close enough as it is apparently" Calem smirked.

"Eh? Oh, right, I forgot about her" Hunter scratched his head sheepishly before looking at the blond standing nearby. "You're right, we are pretty close. I guess I should be able to relate to her as well."

"Good, wouldn't want your girlfriend to doubt your relationship" Calem taunted.

"Oh, no, we're not dating." Hunter told him.

"Wait, you're not? Oh. Whoops. Well, what are you waiting for, go get her" Calem smirked.

"What about you and Serena?" Hunter pointed out.

The smirk dropped from Calem's face and his cheeks turned red. "W-what about me and Serena" he turned away.

"I've seen the way you act around her. You really like her."

"D-don't be ridiculous." Calem crossed his arms and turned away.

"Denial isn't going to change it. Go on, you're going to have to tell her eventually" Hunter now had a large smirk as he encouraged the ToQGer.

"Sh-shut up!" Calem hissed at Hunter.

The Rainbow Line let off a whistle, catching the groups attention.

"That's our cue to go" Serena said.

The ToQGers waved as most of them started to walk away.

"I'll see you around, Calem." Hunter grinned as he held his hand out to the still red-faced Calem.

Calem looked at the hand and shook it without a moment's hesitation. "Yeah. See you again.

**Insert Theme: Raise Up Your Flag by Gaku Sano (Sung By Hunter and Calem)**

Calem boarded the Rainbow Line Ressha with his friends, the door closing behind them.

**Both: Ei Ei Oh! Ei Ei Oh! Ei Ei Oh!**

The group turned around and waved out of the window of the door as the Rainbow Line started to move away.

**Rise Up Your Flaaaaaaag!**

* * *

"Bye Bye!" Corona waved.

"See you!" Z shouted after them.

"Take care!" Aqune called.

Hunter smiled as he watched the trains leave.

Down the track, Embassy sat by a tree with Slate, Sparkle, and Igneous, watching as the trains went by.

Sparkle waved after it with a huge grin.

"See you guys around! Good luck!" Slate cupped his hands around his mouth to shout after them.

Igneous nodded as the train went by.

Embassy, on the other hand, sighed before he began walking away.

* * *

The train got a fair distance down the track when Shauna suddenly stood up, gasping loudly.

**Hunter: "Shinjitsu" sono aji wa nigakute, nakanaka nodo wo tooranai**

"I never got to eat any of the local delicacies" Shauna realized, getting upset.

"Yes you did" Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, we had food at Leon's place" Yuki nodded, remembering the food.

**Sore demo nomikonde miseru sa, mada michi nakaba**

"But… I never got to that one place…" Shauna pouted.

The door on the side of the room opened, Haruto and Korrina coming in along with a cart of food.

"We thought you'd say that. So we had Wagon prepare a cart of food from this town" Haruto said.

**Calem: Takaku hata wo kakage, ookina koe sakebe**

"We've got fruit, soup, dumplings, all kinds of stuff" Korrina grinned, showing off the food. The group (minus Calem) all got up and rushed towards the cart, all of them looking over the food.

**Next Level ni tadoritsuku, michi no tsuyosa kono te ni**

Calem grinned at seeing his friends scramble to get food before he sat back in his seat and stretched, relaxing. He looked down at the table for a moment, something catching his eye. He reached over to pick it up, the item being the drawing Shauna was coloring before they arrived.

**Both: Ei Ei Oh! Ei Ei Oh! Ei Ei Oh!**

With a smile on his face, Calem looked over the drawing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter and Corona both walked over a bridge, passing by a set of rails down below.

**Rise Up Your FLAAAAAAAAAAG!**

Hunter stopped for a brief moment and looked down the rails. He grinned and nodded before turning back to the direction he was going and starting to walk forward again.

**End Theme**

* * *

Some time later, Kamen Rider Fifteen stood atop a building whilst overlooking the city. He closed the Lockseed on his belt, his suit fading away to reveal a man in his late-twenties wearing a grey hoodie above a black shirt. He had on a pair of black jeans and silver boots. He had grey, sunken eyes and black hair with white stripes running through them.

"The war is approaching. Soon the universe will be overthrown. And then, my ambition will be fulfilled!"

* * *

A man walked down the catwalk, his footsteps echoing throughout the area. He eventually stopped in front of the group.

"Who are you?" Hunter demanded.

"My name is Son Goku."

**Coming Soon**

* * *

"You Heisei Riders do not deserve to be called Kamen Riders!" Goku pointed at Hunter and his friends.

* * *

**The Ultimate Battle ****Will Begin**

"Rider… Henshin!" Goku shouted.

Kamen Rider Ichigo posed and began to do battle with the Badan soldiers.

* * *

**Heisei**

"The Showa Riders are aiming to completely destroy the Heisei Riders" Kaz told Daigo.

**_"_****_The only thing we can do now is survive" _**Belt-san spoke from Kaz's waist.

* * *

**Vs.**

**_"_****_Even if we can survive, what makes you think it's worth it if we destroy those that had once been called allies to the Heisei Riders?" _**SamuraiMaru questioned.

* * *

**Showa**

"He's right, trying to kill us or not, they're still Kamen Riders" Daigo said.

"So are we. While you have a valid point, if they fight with the power to kill, we may have to fight back with the same kind of power" Kaz crossed his arms.

* * *

**Two Eras of Kamen Rider Will Do Battle**

Kamen Riders Faiz and Extra-Omega slashed at the Badan grunts, knocking them out of the way. In the background, a young man and woman could be seen protecting a group of kids.

* * *

**The Future Of Kamen Rider Will Be Changed Forever.**

"Are you two… Heisei Riders?" Ren asked the two Riders in the now empty lot.

"Then we'll be your opponents!" Amy shouted at them with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"Set Up!"

"A-MA-ZON!"

**OMEGA! EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION!**

* * *

X slashed at Faiz, knocking him to the ground as Amazon Omega grabbed at Extra-Omega, biting down on her arm.

* * *

**And, as Badan arrives,**

Calem and Serena stood together with Geo and Sonia as they held up their Resshas. "ToQ Change!"

Geo and Sonia held up small cube-like items while Luna held her flashlight in front of herself. "Honno Kakusei!"

* * *

The two now stood with the Geo and Sonia. "If Badan is taking over not just the world, but the UNIVERSE, we need to act now" Serena said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Sonia asked.

* * *

**No One Is Safe.**

Haruto and Korrina held up their Junction Changers next to N and White. "ToQ Change!"

N and White held up their yellow guns. "Kyoryu Change!"

* * *

Haruto was prepared to fight as they glared at N and White.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Korrina asked.

"Don't associate us with what's causing this attack" N crossed his arms.

* * *

**Who Will Save The Universe?!**

ToQ2Gou and 3Gou swung their weapons at Badan soldiers, knocking them over. Nearby, ZyuohEagle could be seen swinging a whip around himself, striking several grunts at once. Near him, ZyuohGorilla slammed her fists into several grunts before tackling one to the ground. In the background, ZyuohTheWorld could be seen striking Badan soldiers with her rod-like weapon while also kicking at them as they got near.

* * *

ToQXGou and Ygou stood side by side with KyoryuBlack and KyoryuBlue.

"Now then, let's finish this, shall we?" KyoryuBlack asked his teammates.

* * *

"You're… a Heisei Rider… that transforms with locks?" Kaz asked Hunter, looking at Hunter's Sengoku Driver.

"You transform with toy cars?" Hunter eyed the Shift Speed Shift Car on Kaz's shoulder.

"Touché"

* * *

**Starring: Kamen Riders Gaim and Wizard,**

Hunter and Yuya stood side by side while holding up their respective devices, the Orange Lockseed with Hunter and the Flame Ring with Yuya.

"Henshin!"

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

**FLAME, PLEASE!**

* * *

**The Wild Amazon Omega,**

"Kamen Riders are supposed to be heroes of justice and love." Amy told her ally. "If the Heisei Riders are Kamen Riders themselves, then why do we have to fight them?"

* * *

**The Driving Drive,**

Kaz tightened his tie as he approached the group. "I got it. My brain is in Top Gear"

* * *

**The Legendary Ichigo,**

"Rider… Henshin!" Goku performed Ichigo's Henshin pose, his belt changing him into Kamen Rider Ichigo.

* * *

**The Blazing Shogun,**

"SamuraiMaru… I know how this entire "Kamen Rider War" must confuse you, but please, I really need your help to do this" Daigo pleaded with his belt.

* * *

**The Non-Existent Sangou, **

"Tch, to think that I'd honestly be helping with something like this" Yuji sighed to himself.

* * *

**The New Extra-Omega,**

"I don't care what you say, even if I'm weak, I'm not going to stop fighting to protect everyone!" May declared to those before her.

* * *

**And The Newest Showa: V0,**

"If I have to destroy the Heisei Riders I've befriended in order to protect innocent lives… I-I can't honestly say I'd know what to do." Nagi said, completely unsure as he stared at the ground.

* * *

"Whatever happens, we have to work together and fight to survive!" Kaz shouted at Daigo.

* * *

**Including: The Mysterious Fifteen,**

Gou Striker walked towards the Riders with his Driver equipped. "I will save him… my younger brother. I'll kill you all in order to do it" he held up the Fifteen Lockseed.

* * *

**The Dark Wyvern,**

"Henshin" Aqua growled, holding up her Fruit Duo Lockseed.

* * *

**The Technological Faiz,**

Raito blinked as the forces of Badan crowded around him. "That's all you guys are sending in? I don't even need my Rider form to take you all down"

* * *

**The Imaginative ToQGers,**

Calem and Serena ran with Geo and Sonia towards the fighting, Calem and Serena having their ToQ Changers equipped on their wrists. The two held up their Ressha's. "ToQ Change!"

* * *

**And The Awakened Soul of Agito!**

"Henshin!" Dan shouted with his right arm extended before he slammed his palms onto the side of his belt.

* * *

"Are you sure this universe is worth protecting? We're in the middle of a war and you're concerned over the safety of people you don't even know" Raito asked May. "Maybe it's time for it to fall after all. Change things up a bit."

May glared at him. "I don't care if there's a war going on or if we all die because of it. I will definitely make sure the universe is safe!"

* * *

**A Heroic Battle ****Between Two Generations.**

"If you Showa Riders think you can just destroy us and get away with it…" Hunter pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Then I'll destroy you first!"

"Henshin!"

* * *

The seven Heisei Riders engaged in battle with the Showa Riders, Gaim and Ichigo at the front of their respective sides.

* * *

**Who Will Win?**

Gaim and Ichigo jumped at each other in their own Rider Kicks, intent on finishing the battle.

* * *

**Heisei Rider X Showa Rider:**

The two sides posed before charging.

**Kamen Rider Taisen!**

* * *

**Featuring:**

"ToQ Change!"

"Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

"Let's Morphin!"

"Honno Kakusei!"

* * *

**Super Sentai!**

"Ressha Sentai: ToQGer!"

"Ressha Senshi: XY Traingers!"

"Doubutsu Sentai: Zyuohger!"

"Zyuden Sentai: Kyoryuger!"

"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Busters!"

* * *

**Part 1, Premiering on August 10th, 2016**

* * *

**Last Minute A/N: thank you to Brave Kid for allowing me to borrow his Kamen Rider Fifteen OC**


End file.
